Cut Me Off
by WingedBonnie
Summary: EnvyxEd AU: Everyone has to lie a bit now and then...fake a laugh or two, ya know? Chp17: Ed and Al are making list...list that involve the substantial issues of those around them. And Envy...he's having a blast as usual. Say 'Cheese' Everyone or suffer.
1. Make me Bad

**A/N:** There's not much for me to say. An idea came to my head and I decided to follow it through. shrug. So ermm enjoy...

**Warnings:** Adult situations, NCS, profanity.

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Prologue: Make Me Bad  
**

* * *

Our ritual was always a simple, yet noisy and not fully-understood one.

He'd come to my home upon my family's absence and we'd fuck. It was that simple.

Right there, on the couch, in the wide open space of my parents' immaculate, color-coordinated living room that just so happened to host the front door. _Yes_, I am talking about the same front door that everyone uses to _enter_ and exit my house, including my parents: the same front door they could walk through at any moment and possibly find me lying on my back with my legs in the air, another _guy_ between my legs, buried to the hilt inside me while I screamed out _his_ name and _begged_ for more; the same front door in which our cat, Mimi's own personal little kitty-door had been installed. The same front door that had betrayed me one too many times by allowing him entrance when it wasn't granted. Yes, that same damned front door. I'd obviously hit a new low if I'd now named the door as my arch-nemesis. Another courtesy of _him_, I believe.

When we had first begun this insane dance of ours, I had begged _him_ that if he had to do this to me, take away my sense of pride like this, please, let's do it somewhere else. I had been scared, and still was many times.

"_Why in the living room? Please, not here…_"

He had simply shrugged it off, smirking as he grabbed my arm and forced me to drop to my knees. I'd turned my gaze to the floor, only to have him grab me by the chin, forcing me to look up at him. I didn't want to believe what was happening, but reality was bobbing right in my face (and not to mention scaring the shit out of me).

"_This is, and never will be about you, Ed. What you want won't be my concern. Only what I want; it's your job to give it to me," he had said, his voice raw with the power he felt at being able to force me to do the things I'd rather die before doing willingly. _

_But I couldn't die. I didn't want to die, and that's what had me here living this hell._

I'd always wondered why he wanted it right here, in this part of my house. Why not upstairs in the bedroom, if it had to be here? Why at my place at all? Maybe it turned him on: the whole risk of my family walking in and seeing who they had always assumed to be their strong, moral, outspoken son and brother taking it up the ass like a common whore. But wouldn't he have a lot to lose as well? As much as it scared me, my whole paranoia of the living room and fucking thing had never been about my parents. No, it hadn't. It was never even about possibly traumatizing our cat Mimi. It was always about my brother; my younger brother of only one year…

What would Alphonse think of me? He looked up to me, and though I knew he was understanding and more kind-hearted than I could ever be, knowing this about me would fuck him (_and_ his view of the world) up. He'd start hurting _for_ me, and I didn't want that. This was my burden and I'd bear it alone, fuck you very much.

I had been halfway through my 8th grade year when I first saw him. I needed some extra cash and found myself working a lot of odd jobs involving tutoring; I had always been good with my sciences, including math.

One kid I tutored, her name was Nina, lived quite a way from my own humble abode, so I found myself catching a lot of cabs, missing a good deal of buses, and running very long distances just so I wouldn't miss these appointments with her. She was a sweet kid.

Each day on my way there, there was this guy who would always be sitting right across from me on the bus. He'd stare at me and I, in turn, would stare back. His dark green hair framed a face holding deep stormy grey eyes; a drastic contrast between the pale skin and the color's own depth in addition to the darkness of his hair. He seemed to like dark colors; every time I saw him, he was wearing them.

"_Hey, you gotta problem?"_

I always had the gift of mouthing off…or the bad habit. All depends on how you look at it. And I mean, the thought is pretty funny, due to the fact that I'm pretty short for my age.

_He smirked at me and went back to staring out the window, only looking back up at me again when I got off, a wicked smile crossing his features. That smile threw me off for the rest of the trip to the Tuckers' house, and I found a feeling of foreboding settling in my stomach._

_Turns out that the feeling was well-placed._

That night, Nina was killed by her father, who had disappeared without a trace. I had walked in on her anatomy splattered across the living room, and my fingerprints were all over the place as I fought with Mr. Tucker and lost, as you can imagine a scrawny boy of only 13 would to a 35-year-old man. He made his escape and left me there: a perfect set-up.

What had I been thinking? I ran as far from that place as possible and right into _him_, the weirdo from the bus. I could tell he was a wreck, and this bastard only eyed me in a slight mixture of interest, the glint in his eyes indicating a slight lean towards amusement, or maybe a deranged form of pity.

My own gaze dared him to say something; he seemed to take me up on that. "They'll never believe you if you say it wasn't you. Why would they?" His voice sounded pretty taunting and I had yelled in frustration; who the hell was this guy? What would he know about what I had just seen? It never occurred to me to ask. I was too pissed at his attitude to care about _small_ details like that. Small, heh, right...

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? You tell me, fucking genius!"

He had eyed me coolly from his place, leaning against the wall under an awning, only taking his eyes off me to retrieve something from his pocket (which even then I had known to be a blunt), lit it and brought it to his lips casually, as if I wasn't standing here in the pouring rain having a panic attack. "Go home to your family as though you never saw nor heard of this. Act as though all is right. I will deal with it."

I gawked at him. "You think you're God or somethin'? Listen, dip shit, I-"

He cut me off with a cold glare. "Go home. You're pretty much useless." He sneered before continuing, "Consider this a debt you'll repay in the near future," he spat, looking off agitatedly into the distance where sirens could be heard, their lights dimmed by the white sheet formed by the rain hitting the pavement. His eyes narrowed, cool, calculating and cat-like. He was dangerous, and momma always said to leave rattlesnakes where they nap.

So as you can imagine, I would be walking – or running – in the opposite direction. I mean, c'mon now, _common sense_.

Now I don't know about you, but something about that statement irked me and, in turn, gave me the incentive to run as far (and fast) as possible from him as well. It was pouring outside and my skin pricked up at the cold.

I ran without ever looking back. I did a lot of running that night.

When I had gotten home, I sat upstairs in my room, flinching every time I heard a siren in the distance. My hair was plastered against my face and I knew my eyes were widened in panic; I expected there to be swat teams and men in black crashing through my window and flooding through my door to take me away. I just curled up under my bed sheets and prayed to God that He'd protect Alphonse once they did take me away. It was a messed up night.

The swat teams never came though. When I looked in the paper the week after, they already had a guy convicted of Nina _and_ _Mr. Tucker's_ murder. Ain't that a bitch? I nearly screamed in anguish when I read that article; that girl deserved at least a little bit of justice and the media, nor police dept, could even deliver it properly. Amazingly enough, they never came to even question me, Nina's tutor, who should've been arriving about the time her body was discovered by the 'neighbors'.

I hope I never see Mr. Tucker again. I'd kill him myself. The bastard disappeared without a trace, and I guess that's best for now.

Well, it just so happened that I was entering my freshman year when the weirdo from the bus had become a junior at the same high school. I shrugged it off; this guy had probably forgotten about me by now. No worries, right? I'd walk in high school, make friends with a few solid people, get my work done and live the life of a happy, healthy, _straight_ teenage boy. I'm always wrong about the wrong things. Always.

We had started out small enough. I had thought it would only be once, that I'd repay my supposed debt, just this once, and he'd leave me alone, ignore me in the hallways at school like seniors and juniors normally did. I had been wrong (again).

The first time after he had gotten around to cornering me at school, he told me we'd go to his house and we'd just do this one thing; I would agree to be his for the afternoon, or at least a while. I, at first, thought he had been kidding.

"_You're joking', right?"_

_He placed his hands on either side of my head against the locker and trapped me with his mocking blue gaze, a smirk falling over his lips. His nose was only a few inches from mine and I could feel his breath ghost over my lips. I remained unfazed and continued laughing, only looking dead into his face when I was done. I fixed my expression in a look of indifference._

"'_Fraid not." _

_I felt the blood drain partially from my face as a grin spread across his lips._ _"I'm sorry but, if I remember correctly, guys usually aren't into other guys. At least, I'm not," I said awkwardly, yet firmly enough for it to be dignified with a response. _

_He quirked an eyebrow at me._ _"This isn't about your preferences, kid. It's about mine." _

_I shoved past his arm and snorted._ _"Listen, buddy, your mind games aren't my cup of tea, so I'll see ya around."_

"_Ed-babe," he cooed behind me. "Life is always open for experimentation…" _

_It just so happens that his words would haunt me throughout the day; I was curious, and that curiosity made me wonder, and wondering made me go seek answers._

So I did go by his house that day, but made it clear that it was only to repay my debt. The embarrassment had been colored all over my features like a kid's own manic creation with a Sharpie permanent marker. He had simply smiled, inviting inside and up to his room where I learned the basics of being with another dude. Wait, scratch that: where I learned the basics of being with _Envy._

I learned quickly enough that slow and easy experiences weren't enough to sate Envy's sexual appetite. He rocked rough; that lesson was learned quickly enough. Especially since I didn't mind, it made things all the more satisfying. Envy found that pain made any experience more exhilarating, whether it be someone else's or his own.

It was small things like hand jobs and tongue kisses; stuff I could handle even as a beginner. Just enough to get the other off. Then we moved on to the advanced and more intimidating things, like blow jobs, tonguing and fingering. Never once during those meetings did we mention the Tucker incident. I had no intention of asking him.

All the dirty, hot touching was building up to the entrée that would be my ticket to put this whole mess behind me.

Well, obviously that didn't happen because I'm still here, aren't I?

I'm too messed up by now to tell you anymore. I hate thinking of the circumstances that got me here. I really do, and just maybe, if I ever become strong enough, I'll be able to erase them from my mind and live in an eternal sunshine. Just maybe.

(X)(x)(X)

I bit my lip as he guided himself into my waiting body. It hurt like hell; it always would, and there wasn't a thing he even attempted to do if it meant easing my pain, physically and mentally. He never bothered to prepare me; only the first time and a few other occasions when he felt like dragging out my sentence.

The seconds passed slower and slower as each inch of him was pushed inside, and I could feel my whole body screaming, my muscles clenching, trying to keep him out. He grunted as I felt his thickness finally settle deep inside me, and I nearly cried out as he pulled out of me, the pain only increasing as he slowly re-entered. He began to pump in and out of me in long, deep thrusts, moaning lowly as he stroked me from within, each time brushing that cluster of nerves that drove us both crazy.

Envy had become the bane of my existence in these last two months. I didn't feel I owed him this much but was afraid that, if I did and refused, karma would make sure I received my just rewards. Call me stupid, but I believe you can't get anything in this world without giving something of equal value. He seemed to live by the same rule.

I dug my fingers into the mattress below me and thrust up, begging him for more. This was our famous position: he loved to be able to look into my face and make me look up into his, just so I wouldn't forget.

He leered down at me, a sheen of sweat forming over his brow and running down his body. "Who's fucking you, Ed?" he demanded, punctuating the question with a particularly-hard thrust.

"You are," I whimpered out, not sure if I wanted to beg him to stop or plead with him for more …like I always.

"Who the _fuck_ am _I,_ Ed? Who the _fuck_ is _fucking_ you?" he grounded out, one of his hands moving to grip my hip mercilessly while the other fisted itself behind my head and in my hair as he drove himself into me, the sensation of pain intensifying the pleasure.

"Oh…God…stop…"

I felt his hand whip out and strike my cheek, causing my eyes to snap open: a pretty exhausting effort, mind you.

"That doesn't answer my question, Ed…" he hissed, tightening his grip on my hair.

"ENVY! Mother…f-fucken…"

Another sharp tug on my hair, followed by a slap.

"You! Envy, OH GOD, ENVY!" My desperate wail became a dry sob.

By now, he'd already sped up and I could hear my voice wailing throughout the empty house, refusing to let the silence settle. I couldn't, wouldn't deny the fact that it felt good. God would have to strike me down for lying if I said otherwise. Either way, it wouldn't matter though; I was already going to Hell, or at least moving on to the deluxe level for platinum sinners once I did finally die. No one could save me now. No one in their right mind would even try, would they? This was already my hell. The fact that I liked it only proved my point.

"I know you, Ed; you like this. How do you like it?" he rasped out between breaths, his own grunts and moans barely suppressed. He sped up the pace madly, and I was ashamed at the sound of my own voice crying out wantonly.

"Answer me!" he hissed above me.

I felt the control of my response slipping, my grip on awareness breaking. "Harder, please," I whimpered out, my eyes clenching shut as the darkness erupted into multicolor shots.

Each thrust became harder and faster, causing me to arch up underneath him, enough so that it felt as if my spine was about to break in two. I felt him hit my cheek, the sting numbed by the overload of all my other senses. Right now, him fucking me into a coma didn't look too bad. Maybe if he just knocked me out when he did this, I could plead rape; not having to deal with how fully aware of the situation I really was would be a blessing.

"I know you like it hard, Ed, I know," he cackled out insanely, his voice ragged.

This would be so much easier if he didn't talk; if he would just shut the hell up, I could pretend that he didn't exist, make myself numb. But he wouldn't. He knew me too goddamn well.

He took his hand to grasp my throbbing erection and began to pump, causing me to thrash my head from side to side and buck my hips towards the source of my pleasure. I was fooled to believe I heard the door knob jingle a few times and would laugh at my paranoia, if not for the fact that I didn't have enough breath to do so. My body tightened up and I shuddered violently as my climax reached me. I felt myself spill over his hand, which began to pressure the vein running along the side of my shaft. I whimpered at being too spent to feel the full effect of the touch and slumped back against the couch, my body too drained to continue arching into him and allow him to finish me off roughly, and knowing that if I closed my eyes now, he'd strike me, not even having the decency to leave a mark that could serve as enough evidence to have him locked up. He should be locked up.

"Oh God…" The line rattled out as I felt him shake slightly, and his member swelled inside me.

A few seconds later, I felt the familiar, wet warmth of his essence coat my insides and winced at the last few shallow thrusts he drove in before pulling out of me, making a small wet sound as his manhood slipped free. He unhooked my legs, leaving me on the couch to think about fifty ways to kill him and another hundred ways to hide the body.

Without the heat of his body above me, I was cold. It was always that same feeling, no matter how mind-blowing the sex was. It never left enough warmth to last.

I stared up at the ceiling, blinking my eyes closed for a minute, just thinking.

Envy hardly ever bothered with kissing me. I was thankful for that; a kiss would be him showing some kind of affection, making what we had seem a lot deeper than it actually was. At least, with this arrangement, I could be sure he only wanted my body, not my soul. He never took kisses after a bout of sex, only as a payment in exchange for something I may want or need from him, and those kisses were not exactly what I'd call products of love and affection.

I heard his footsteps, signaling his return a few moments later, and blinked my eyes back open to see him clad in a black sleeveless tee and a pair of baggy camouflage-printed pants, his headband back in place. I jumped up and moved to the far corner of the couch, trying to adjust my pants without showing more of me than what was necessary. He glanced at me with mild interest before flopping on the other end of the couch and leaning his head back, a pleased and relaxed look on his face. My pants finally slipped over my pale thighs and I pulled the draw string tightly around my waist.

Where the hell did my hair tie go…?

Finally, I decided to forget about the hair tie and curled up in the corner of the couch, sighing to myself. Today wasn't a day to talk. Surprisingly, he never just left when he was done. We sometimes talked; however hostile our dialogues became at times.

My hair fell in my face and I made little effort to brush it back behind my ear, just blowing at it agitatedly.

He took out his usual substance, rolled it and began to take slow drags as he stared off into my living room, his eyes clouding over with drug-induced contentment before slipping back shut. I took the time to study him, gazing past the parachute and endless flow of green hair. His arms were well-toned, and even though he was a bit lanky compared to his other junior peers, his body showed off a greater deal of power than most of them too. I scowled as one stormed iris appeared from under what was once a closed eyelid and mocked me.

"Like what you see, Eddi-boy?" he taunted.

I looked away, mentally chastising myself. The air was still for quite some time and, without looking back at him, I broke the silence. "You should go," I said, knowing that the silence would carry my voice, no matter how quietly something was said. I gazed down at the floor.

"Are you kicking me out?" he murmured with a tone of amusement, his eyes still closed and his head still back with his infinitely-pleased smirk on as be brought the blunt to his lips slowly.

"If that's what you want to call it, then fuck yeah, I am. My parents will be home soon," I said, my voice coming out cranky and agitated. I was sure he could hear the level of desperation rising in my voice, and I mentally cursed myself for being so careless with checking my tone.

"I'd like to see how you'd manage that," he shot back calmly.

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat and crawled to the other end of the couch. I straddled his lap and allowed him to caress my neck and face, knowing that he expected a favor in return for the one he'd be doing me by leaving.

He moved the hand holding the blunt away while he pulled me forward by the waistband of my boxers, and I found my mouth being ravaged, his tongue seeking out every bit of me. He tasted like smoke, but in a somewhat relaxing way. His tongue slipped under mine and wrapped around and over, causing me to gasp slightly. I tried pulling away but he pulled me closer, his tongue plunging deeper into my mouth, and eventually, I did tear away, my lips feeling swollen. The kiss was sloppy and I found myself tracing a finger under my bottom lip as soon as we parted.

He grinned lazily. "You love that, don't you?" he asked, not really searching for an answer.

I looked down, my forehead touching his. "Why do I have to do this?" I said against his lips, my eyes pleading without my permission.

"I saved your life. It's now mine, Ed."

I shook my head, pulling away from him.

"You did something stupid and panicked, making it impossible for you to fix the problems caused by _your_ stupidity, on your own," he stated, berating me with each word.

I felt my temper rise. "You framed another man!" I accused.

"And for what price?" He grinned lopsidedly, taking another drag.

"No man's life should belong to another."

"Not unless they willingly give it up, my naive one."

"That man didn't give up his life for something he didn't do; you took it from him! You'd be no better than a murderer," I said lowly.

"How would you know whether or not he willingly gave himself up, Ed?" he snarled. "You ducked and ran, remember?" he sing-sang mockingly, tilting his head from side to side with each word.

I winced. "You can't hold that against me."

"And you can't hold my own actions against me." His words held finality to them and I shut my mouth, not caring to argue any further. It was useless either way.

"You love what we do, Ed. If you really wanted me gone, I'd be gone by now." He chuckled and I swallowed, noticing (and not for the first time) how low I really was.

I reached down below the couch to pick up my shirt. It sucked knowing he was right.

Once I fitted the red tee over my head, I moved back to the other side of the couch and hang over the edge, face down as I stared past my dangling arm and at the dark teal rug below. I felt the weight shift a bit on the sofa and found Envy against my back, leaning over to suck and nibble on my ear. I tried to turn my head away, but found his arm caressing my neck and shoulder seductively.

"You know what, kid?" he said huskily into my ear, his tongue tracing the outer rim.

I murmured something that sounded like 'I don't know' and flinched as his breath tickled the side of my face from the small chuckle he let out.

"We're both jus' guys lookin' for the right side of life. We're jus' makin' a few bumps together in our road along the way."

I snorted and didn't even bother to move as I felt his hand slide up the back of my shirt. His hand felt rough. No surprise there.

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. How do you make bumps in the road for yourself?"

He ghosted his nose over my cheek and down my neck as if nuzzling me. His tongue flicked out and his teeth nipped lightly at my neck. "That's the mistake people make, Ed. You make your own road. It's not just there like that damn saying implies; it takes skill to get the desired products, so mistakes and flaws are only part of life, you make them yourself," he murmured. "You make it as you go along, babe."

He rocked his hips against me and I squirmed slightly when I felt the small nips turn into deep kisses and occasional sucking here and there. His teeth grazed the base of my neck, leaving only to be replaced by his seeking mouth. I closed my eyes and, once again, tried to squirm away. The hand that had been moving up and down my back suddenly slipped down the back of my pants, sliding down to finger my entrance.

"Envy, please…not-"

The sucking on my neck grew even hungrier and I whimpered, arching away from him slightly. I could feel him growing hard against me and I swallowed the sick feeling settling in the back of my throat. I was making myself sick. Envy had nothing to do with it.

"Are you ready for me, Ed-babe?" he rasped out between his ministrations.

I gripped onto the arm of the couch, sliding further underneath him as he used his weight to shift me down. "You're disgusting," I choked out pitifully, closing my eyes and bowing my head down.

"That's how you like me." He chuckled, taking a particularly-long and languid lick up the side of my neck. "Don't you get it?" He laughed against my neck, purring insanely.

His finger slipped slowly past the tight ring and I whimpered, giving into my instincts and thrusting back against the nosy and all-too-knowing digits.

I bit my lip to stop the moan forming in my throat from passing my lips; instead of stopping completely, it came out as a whimper, tail-ended by a small cry on my behalf. I buried my face further into the arm of the couch and bucked against him, my breath becoming short.

"_We're_ disgusting, Ed."

I moaned as another finger joined the first upon re-entry.

I let Envy take me for the second time that afternoon, taking in his words and shutting them up deep in the back of my mind.

(X)(x)(X)

"Brother, are you okay?" My brother's concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts and I blinked up at him from where I lay on the bed.

I paused in my homework long enough to give him a reassuring smile. "Sure, no worries here, Al," I said and let out a silent sigh of relief as he smiled back at me.

I went back to scribbling away on my scratch paper.

"Ok…it's just that you've been really different these past few months, Ed, I-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand and rolled on my back so my head could hang upside down off the bed, making me able to look him in the eye from where he sat, cross-legged on the floor. I winced as I did so, forgetting that I was still tender from the activities earlier this afternoon. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Al; just a lot of work with mid terms coming up and all. Don't worry 'bout me, 'k?"

He looked skeptical for a moment, and then nodded and sighed. "If you say so, Ed."

I flipped back up over the bed and landed on the other side, grinning manically. "Thanks man, I'mma go take a shower now."

My brother shook his head. "One of these days, you'll be sorry when the springs just give in and you'll land on your head instead of your feet."

I threw a pillow at him before waving casually. "You wish!" I then ran out the room and snickered at the sound of a pillow hitting the door.

I sighed as I shuffled to the bathroom, feeling a need for yet another shower; I felt a bit dirtier than usual. Envy seemed to have a deep-seeded need to slobber over me more than usual, seeking out every part of my body, leaving me…exposed. It was a shameful feeling, and as I stood under the stinging hot water for the third time that day, a thought came to me.

I was weak.

This developing sexually-submissive behavior was becoming a growing weakness. I succumbed to the twisted desire crippling me and took myself in my hand, the water only making the experience more electrifying.

(X)(x)(X)

**Author's Note:** Writing that jus kinda came to me. I was bored and so…….BEHOLD! Alas as you see I have come through and edited the story a bit. Not too much though except you'll notice the absence of lyrics. A reviewer (thakyou!) pointed out new policy (lyric free) a while ago and... well trying to keep track of the content (gotta keep those lemon scenes toned)AND lyrics is just too much(i'd practically be asking for people to personally escort me from the site and my home). All I can kinda do is recommend what I liked best with the chapter.

Thanks to:

**_Beta Blanc Automne_** for all the corrections and stuff.

**'Make me Bad' - Korn**

**'Paper Cut' - Linkin Park**


	2. Life As He Now Knows It

**A/N:** There's not much for me to say. An idea came to my head and I decided to follow it through. shrug Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Adult situations (funny coming from a 15 year old right?), NCS (depending on how you view it), profanity.

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life As He Now Knows It  
**

* * *

I sighed as my principle's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, only making my headache worse.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

Crackle. Crackle.

"ATTENTION!"

Crackle. Cough.

"Why doesn't she just blow a fuckin' horn in intercom and deafen us already?" I grumbled as I put my head down between the protective circle of my arms.

I didn't bother to even try listening to the rest of her announcement; she'd lost my attention the minute I'd heard her shrill voice shriek into the intercom on day 1. Her voice had that annoying lilt at the end, like she was about to whistle but found her throat wasn't up to it, and instead came out like she was trying out for a part as Bessie the crippled cow. I personally thought she'd be very good for the role.

She worked my last nerve to the very core.

"STUDE-!"

Crackle. Fizz.

The intercom eventually cut off, and I thanked all of high heaven that we had been saved, yet again. I would say they should invest money to buy an intercom that actually worked for more than five seconds, but right now, it was doing okay for itself. Or should I say it was doing okay for me?

Our teacher, Mr. Acksmaxer (aka 'Mr. AssSmacker') coughed and rolled his eyes just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mr. A. grunted indifferently, and right before my eyes, an angel peeped around the edge of the door shyly.

I blinked for a minute at the wide blue eyes and gorgeous face before looking around to gauge the reactions of the other people in my class: most of the girls just yawned boredly, while a few went as far as to take out their make-up and powder their noses or gloss their lips indifferently. Most of the guys were just straining to see if the girl, who had yet to step through the door, was as cute as she appeared to be from what we could see so far.

"Am I interrupting something?" the light feminine voice said nervously from behind the door.

"No, get in here."

I heard a sigh, and then walked in the girl who'd rock the foundation of all my dreams in the year to come: Winry Rockbell (fitting name, don't ya think?).

I grinned and whispered to Lucas, who sat directly behind me, "She's kinda cute!"

He nodded in agreement before rolling his eyes towards the front of the classroom, indicating that I should do the same.

She whispered with the teacher for a few moments, her back, which was covered by a long flow of light blonde hair, facing the class. A couple of the ruder guys in my class whistled and held up drawn target signs in view of her butt, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. I snickered to myself; none of these guys had a prayer, I could just tell. She did, however, appear very nicely shaped…

Finally, she turned around to the class, her flowing skirt 'whipping' from side to side with her movements. "Ok, hum, where to begin…" she murmured to herself, chewing her lip in thought. "Oh yeah! Well, the junior class is hosting a huge fundraiser at the 'Encore' rink; food, games and whatever else is covered in the…forty-five dollars fee you'll pay if attending, and transportation is left up to you guys. Ten percent of the funds raised on this trip will be split among the three other classes."

A few people chatted excitedly while others gawked at the price of forty-five dollars.

"C'mon, darling! Give us a break, would ya?" a guy in the far corner, Jake, hollered.

She smiled sweetly. "Let's think of it this way…When our senior trip does come and we're cruising in Europe, you'll get to see all the fabulous pictures of _us_ enjoying ourselves and you'll say, 'Wow, I helped do that!'"

Everyone fixed her with dubious looks and she stopped her insane cackling to raise the back of her hand to her mouth, as if about to tell us a secret. "Not to mention all the gorgeous pics of us, senior girls, in our water wear." She snickered while batting her eyelashes coyly.

"MS. ROCKBELL!" Mr. A. huffed disapprovingly, cut off by a rapid string of words from the insane Junior Class Social herself.

"Okjustremembertocome,ok? Ok. BYE!" She then slipped right out the door and away from the set-to-lecture fuming of Mr. A. For someone who was supposed to be an ass-smacker, he sure got huffed up about the tiniest 'indecent' dialogue and did a whole lotta nose-bleeding. Now that I think of it, I don't think there's a lot of people who'd let a man that old smack their ass anyways. _Eeeew_, that's kinda gross…

The guys in my homeroom high-fived each other and set to chatting about the 'blonde hottie' and the whole 'Encore' trip.

"You think you goin', Ed?" Jake asked.

I stuffed my books in the small black Nike bag I carried, frowning at him. "Dude, she said forty-five dollars. What do _you_ think?" I said, handing Lucas the pen I'd borrowed from him right before fixing my black and red visor over my right eye.

"But man, that chick is hot. Not to mention there's like five-hundred other hot junior girls, plus, like, all the senior baggage."

I snorted at the lecherous grin that had spread lazily over his features. Jake was about a good foot or so taller than me, with a dirty-blond buzz cut and light green eyes. He had that same lanky, laid back yet built rock-star look Envy had about him and was quite athletic. He was my team mate on the basketball team, and this made him extremely popular with the ladies in almost all classes. What are his goal and lifetime dream, you ask? Why, to bridge the unbridgeable chasm between freshman boys, junior and senior girls, of course! Isn't he just little Mr. America in the making?

Yo, can we get a side of world peace with that!

"Seniors are probably not even goin'. The last thing they'd do is actually do something _helpful_ and support the next class up to graduate," I said as a matter of fact while shooting him a look as we walked out into the hallway, and away from the stuffy homeroom with Mr. A.

Lucas and the other guys followed close behind, being rowdy as all hell and eventually catching up to engulf us in their little group. Lucas chuckled in his quiet manner, his blue eyes peeking up from under the long jet-black curls of hair. "So what do you think of that Rockbell girl anyway, Ed?"

All eyes were fixed on me, causing me to grin. "Yeah, she's hot of course. Kinda on the psycho side though," I grunted, trying to suppress another snicker.

Brent slapped me in the back, shoving between Lucas and me, laughing loudly. The weight of his hand nearly knocked me to the floor, and I cast him a look that told him to watch it; Brent sometimes forgot his own strength, and while I wasn't too weak myself, this guy had the one up on me in total body mass. His face was fixed in a grin, showing off the dimples set in his bronze skin. "Na man, but that just means she's a freak! Ain't that right, fellas?"

All of us cheered approvingly, laughing each while adding in our two cents. We continued our way to the lunchroom in-like manner. I sighed in relief when I saw no sign of Envy. It's not like I ever did at lunch; he usually went out back by the exit to shoot up and whatever else, like all the other dregs.

That's what Envy was: the renowned, but not unpopular, school dreg. Most would automatically assume that, because of this label, he'd be some sort of outcast. He was far from it. He had to be. Envy used people to his advantage, no matter what the situation was.

_Just like he uses you…_

"Hey! Watch it, man!"

Just as Lucas's deep voice broke me out my thoughts, I found myself crashing into a locker door, a very rapidly-talking feminine voice buzzing in my ear and a killer headache quaking within my skull.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need help? How could I have been so careless! Look at you! You could have a concussion, or possibly a bruise, or even worse, you-"

I closed my eyes and counted through one to ten backwards and forwards twice. Through my now growing headache, I could still hear her voice buzzing away, as if she'd accidentally set something on fire; possibly her own tongue.

I held my hand up in a halting gesture in the direction of where the buzzing was coming from. "It's ok, really," I said, trying to keep the agitation out my voice. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into large aquamarine pools.

She held her hand up to her mouth in a somewhat apprehensive gesture, and I noticed she was clutching my hat right in my face. "Here's your visor. I'm really sorry about that. Here, let me fix that." She reached up to pull at a couple of strands of hair, while brushing some back into place and checking out my forehead. She then handed me the visor. "I guess you could put it on yourself. You might like wearing it a certain way." She chuckled nervously while giving me a strange look, blushing down at me (yes, down, but not too far down).

I fixed the black fingerless gloves on my hands and pushed my plaid sleeves up some. The silver dog tag I wore swung before I placed it back inside my shirt, instinctively flinching as the cool metal fell against my skin.

"Hummm…the name's Winry, Winry Rockbell! Yours?" She held out her hand in an attempt to break the ice and I smirked, waving her hand away.

"Ed Elric, fancy getting smashed by your locker today, ma'm!"

She blushed and giggled a bit. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes." She let out a long, suffering sigh. "Well, I'll see you around, Mr. Elric!" and with that, she was whipping around (smacking me with her thick ponytail in the process) and walking backwards, shouting apologies sheepishly back at me right before backing into a teacher, and apologizing to _them_ ten times over.

I turned away, not caring to watch the rest of the calamity she'd cause and left. "A klutz, she says," I murmured to myself. "I'd never guessed." I smirked before reaching in her locker, taking the lock out and snapping it on the _outside_.

She could add 'forgetful' onto that list.

(X)(x)(X)

I was gonna walk by the middle school and get my brother. He was a senior this year and was pretty much at the prime in his popularity. I didn't mind going by the school and dragging him home though; it meant I wouldn't be by myself, and if I wasn't by myself in my house, then Envy couldn't harass me or remind me of how messed up I was. I had a feeling that my green-haired rock god menace was giving me a break today though. If not, he would've showed up already to at least molest me in his car before sending me on my 'merry' way. And although this was a plus, it was also a _huge_ minus as well; if he was giving me a break today, then that meant he had something in mind to make up for his temporary absence.

That thought irked me all the way to the S.A. Middle School off of 5th avenue. Even the black and red plaid I was wearing over my black hoody wasn't enough to keep me from shivering. Thanks a lot, Envy, I am officially haunted for the day. Bastard.

You may ask why I didn't just come by and get my brother from school _everyday_, as long as it got me away from Envy, right? Well, my little minions…that was partly due to the fact that, as I had said, Al was one popular little son of a bitch; I didn't wanna ruin his fun, nor did I wish to join him and his friends, even with the knowledge that they'd be more than glad to have me. Another reason was that Envy was one twisted and shameless mofo; if he saw that I avoiding him to get my brother became a pattern, he'd go after me during the day at school, and then everyone would know I was a dreg's whore. Associating with or befriending a dreg was really no big deal, but being fucked by one, especially one that just so happened to be another _guy_, that was a problem. I would have more to lose than Envy in this situation. He, at least, had some sort of foundation at that school as a junior. I, as a freshman, didn't have enough social merit to shake off the damage that'd be inflicted upon background and status for the next three years to come if people even got the slightest _crumb_ that I was gay (which I'm sure I wasn't). That's assuming I'd last that long in school with everyone ready to condemn me to Hell for being some sort of flaming faggot.

_Ok, now, I am depressing myself..._

But the actual cherry on top of my list went to the ultimately-disturbing fact that Envy was a part of my system. I craved what he did to me sometimes and it disgusted me, knowing that I was that weak. I knew that if I did try to cut him off, I'd be right back where I started, probably worse than ever within the following week. He was coursing through my veins like a bad shot of heroin or some sort of botched virus.

My cell phone vibrated against my thigh and I rummaged in my jacket pocket, seeking out the small metallic instrument. When I found it, I flipped it open and fixed my earpiece. It was Al. "Hey, Al," I said casually, already planning to turn left at the corner instead of right; he was going somewhere and had called to tell me so. Why else would he be calling?

"Hi, Ed, I just wanted to let you know I'mma be at 'Stack's' with the rest of the crew. You could-"

I cut him off, "That's ok, Al, I'm just gonna go home and crash for a while. Got a headache," I said truthfully.

He paused for a minute and I could hear him adjusting the phone, the shouting of kids in the background raising and then lowering right back down with its movement. The wind blew against his phone and made a lot of hollow noises. "Ok, I'll see you at home."

I smirked. "Will do."

My phone was snapped shut and put back in my pocket. I could feel myself already beginning to sulk.

"Someone looks a bit miffed," I heard a voice state mockingly beside me.

I listened to the engine of the car purr silently as it continued to drive beside me. I didn't need to look to know who it was. "Well, I can't say you're making the situation much better now, can I?" I spat, really not in the mood for Envy's games today.

"Oooooh," he cooed out. "…someone took their bitch pills today."

I stopped to throw a glare at him and kept walking, sliding my hand in my pocket to finger my cell phone.

"Need a ride, Ed?"

I kept walking, staring straight ahead. "I have a headache, Envy. I really just can't play your games today." I eyed him wearily, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Seems fair enough." He shrugged. "Still want a ride?"

My wary look instantly turned to one of suspicion. "Since when have you had one ounce of consideration in that twisted psyche of yours?"

He shot me a look that told me I didn't have much time left. "Since I fucked your mother last night and nearly broke her damn back. You want a ride or what?" he spat, his patience obviously gone for the day. Well, it seemed I had filled my daily quota of Envy-agitation today. Good job, Ed.

"Couldn't have. You were too busy shoving your cock down my throat to accomplish that," I said simply, the words leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a pointed look. "Well, shame on you for being the little cocksucker that you are."

I almost winced at the sharpness of his words. Almost. I'd never let him know how much that stung.

He sighed when he noticed me slipping into my frigid mode. "Look, Ed, I'm pretty sure this isn't the kind of conversation you'd wanna have in the middle of the street. Just get in already."

I stopped for a second before walking around to the other side of the black Honda Accord and slipping in the passenger's seat, the same bad feeling still clutching my stomach as strongly as ever.

"Now, was it that hard?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

I sucked my teeth. I felt highly uncomfortable sitting in a car with Envy. I really did. There had never been a time when I'd been in his car and we weren't doing something of sexual nature. I'd never taken time to take in his ride and found myself staring at the simple things that were Envy, like his flaming skull air-freshener, or the parking tickets that stuck out of the small folds on the ceiling of the car.

"Don't look so tense, Ed, I'm not gonna rape you or anything." His lips twitched up in an ironic and ill-placed smirk. If that was meant to put me at ease, it failed, terribly.

"Now why would I think that? You're just a fucking saint tryin' to love the world," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe I am. You wouldn't know," he replied evenly. "You don't know shit about me."

I rolled my eyes. "You say that like I'm dying to know or something. It's perfectly fine with me," I shot back, trying to convince myself my words were true.

He eyed me out the corner of his eye and chuckled. "You are. Not knowing irks you, doesn't it, babe?"

My laugh came out hollow. "How are you so sure? You're _God_ or somethin'?" I asked, still chuckling insanely despite the fact my head was pounding.

He smirked, recognizing the line. "Curiosity is a part of human nature, Ed. And so is lying, which leads to denial."

I looked out the window and shook my head, a smirk still on my lips.

"Know a Winry Rockbell, Ed?" he asked, staring ahead at the road.

I shrugged. "Yeah, she's a bit insane, blonde, hits people with locker doors..." I mumbled the last part.

He nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Good. Don't touch her, Ed."

I gave him a sideways glance, a bit pissed that he thought he could tell me what to do. I wasn't planning on touching Ms. Rockbell, but might, just out of spite, now that he mentioned it. "Why the fuck are you telling me this?" I asked, quickly feeling my temperament turning a bit hostile.

He paid no attention to my obviously-pissed demeanor. "Not the point, Ed, just listen to what the hell I say when I say it. Got that?"

I laughed bitterly, letting the laugh subside into cynical snickers. "Like you could stop me. Even if I had plans of touching her, where the fuck do you get off? Ordering me around like you do?" I could see his jaw clench and recognized the tell-tale signs of the beginning of Envy's anger.

We pulled in front of my house and I opened the door, only to be pulled back, effectively closing it. His grip on my wrist was tight and I hissed as he grounded its bone between his thumb and forefinger, his hold growing tighter, before eventually taking my whole wrist in his iron grip. "Ed," he said dangerously.

I wanted to just glare at him, but didn't want to risk being that stupid at this point; Envy had the most bipolar mood I'd ever experienced. He was insane, insane enough to kill me and not care. Maybe he'd just frame someone else for it.

"What?" I grounded out, getting ready to raise my fist and rock his jaw if need be.

"Wrong tone," he hissed, his voice deceivingly calm.

I willed away a yelp and settled for a grunt of pain as he knocked me back against the window, hands around my neck. His weight pinned me down and my headache grew worse as it cracked against the glass.

"I'm way more patient than you give me credit for, Eddi-boy."

I could feel my breath slowly leaving me but continued to stare defiantly back into the torrent of grey glaring at me. His eyes truly were like a storm.

"Know how many times I've resisted the urge to snap your little neck, babe? Do ya?" he purred, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. "The girl has being targeted, Ed. Don't fuck with her," and with that, he released me, returning to calm instantly. His mood shifts disturbed me; he actually had the nerve to sigh and yawn as if tired, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Can I go now?" I asked irritably, shifting his weight off me a bit.

"I think I'm entitled to a 'thank you', don't you?"

I shook my head. "My parents could pull up any minute," I breathed out, keeping my eyes away from his.

"The windows are tinted," he said simply, his dark eyes flickering with mischief. He reached out to grab my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. He held a look of mocking sympathy. "Besides, you know as well as I do that that's a total and complete lie, Ed."

He leaned closer to me, pressing me back against the window. His nose touched mine as he eyed me with eyes clouded over with lust. His torso was pressed closely against mine as he brought his hand up to trace my lower lip with his thumb. My lips instinctively parted and I found his tongue darting in my mouth, only to dart back out as he started sucking roughly on my bottom lip. His hand slid down from its place against my cheek to my chest, only stopping to trace patterns over the small slip of flesh exposed due to the rise of my shirt. His tongue plunged deeper into my mouth as his hand crept down and grasped my growing erection. My body sunk lower, instantly melting into the touch. So good…

He began to pump slowly, his mouth leaving mine only to mutter dirty things in my ear as his hand sped up its pace. I bucked into the grip, crying out as Envy nipped viciously at my exposed neck. Before I knew it, my world was exploding and he was back in his seat, grinning lazily.

"Now get the fuck out my car!" he cackled insanely, which only succeeded in giving me further incentive to throw myself out the car.

As I got out, he rolled down the window, giving me a two-fingered salute. "I'll catch ya tomorrow, babe." He winked, still grinning wickedly.

I nodded and stepped back from the car, just in time for Envy to drive his foot down and speed the car off, leaving a whirlwind of leaves in the vehicle's wake. I grumbled to myself about reckless driving as I strode up to my door and stuck my hands in my pocket, trying to feel out my key. I felt the cool metal object slide into my hand and frowned when I noticed it was just my keychain. _Ok_, I thought to myself, _let's check the other pocket_.

I spun around, patting myself for the key dismally only to turn up empty. A growl formed in the back of my throat. "MOTHER of-" I snarled, stamping my foot and hissing to myself. "-fuck." I knew I should have just continued walking home. I knew it I knew it I knew it. Damn, I knew it! So why the hell did I get in the car! I should've just continued along my merry way and been done with the bastard. _Stupid_, I continued to berate myself angrily.

I sighed and slumped to sit on the stoop before taking out my cell phone, scrunching up my face as I punched in the desired digits determinedly.

"Hello?" a voice purred innocently into the phone.

I could feel another growl forming in my throat. "Envy…" I hissed.

"Yes, that's my name, babe. Miss me already?"

I decided to mow directly over the statement. "Don't fuck with me Envy, I-"

"-already have," he said boredly.

"-am not in the mood for this shit. Make a nice 180 and give me back my fucken key. It's brick city outside, you asshole."

I thought I heard a yawn and the beeping of another car's horn in the distance, along with a screech of tires. I hoped that meant he was coming back to give me my key, but you can never be too hopeful; I was banking that those noises were just another result of Envy's shit for driving skills. Yet ANOTHER thing he should be locked up for.

"No, can't do, blondie, I got somewhere to be. You can get your key tomorrow though…" he trailed off suggestively.

I took my fist and spun around, slamming it into the front door. "And what, may I ask-" I bit out calmly. "-was the purpose of stealing my key and leaving me outside to freeze to death? It's just a question, I mean, GEE…" I narrowed my eyes as the last traces of sarcasm oozed off my tongue like a thick honey.

I heard him make a non-committal noise that sounded like a cross between 'wellll…' and 'who knows?' My eyes remained narrowed and I nearly had another tantrum when I realized he couldn't see the look I was giving him, so therefore, he wouldn't shrivel into a ball and disappear from this world's existence, restoring my key like I had originally hoped. But then again, we weren't living in an age where looks could kill yet. Maybe one day we would, but until then, we'd have to stick to dark hopes and cold-blooded murder if we truly wanted someone dead. (sigh) What a bummer.

I sighed as the thought of this being his own way of punishing me came to my mind. The bastard thought this was amusing. "Envy, why do you fuck around with me like this?" I spat into the phone.

I heard him chuckle mildly on the other end. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Ed," and with that, the phone glowed, indicating the call had been disconnected.

I glowered at the phone and even considered blowing up his with numerous calls just to piss him off. Eventually, he'd turn his cell off or either drive by and try to kick my ass (again) but either way, the option did sound a lot more fun (and not to mention satisfying) when compared to just sitting outside on the stoop and freezing to death. The bureau of my mind instantly went to work with weighing out options as to how to get in the house. I sighed tiredly and took out my cell phone, punching in the digits for Al's own mobile device. Looks like I'd be joining the gang at 'Stack's'.

My head kept on drumming in time with the howl of the wind. It was an eerie song.

(X)(x)(X)

**Authors Note:** Tell me how you likey! Aight c ya dudez later! Review!

**Music :**

**The Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup** (Winry's theme cuz she will be the girl all the bad guys want, maybe not the one in the song but yea...)

**The Undertaker (Renholder Remix) by Puscifier** (Envy and his little group's school them most likely)

**Thanks to**:

_**Beta Blanc Automne**_


	3. Black Out

**A/N: **I'm back!

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed

**Warnings:** Adult situations

**Disclaimers: **Don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black-Out**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a serious cold coming on. My head was literally stuffed with cotton balls and glue instead of the complex organ that usually housed itself there, aka 'my brain'. I spent every moment in the shower, vowing vengeance upon Envy, the bastard, for having me outside like that. Walking downstairs, I couldn't help but cringe for every sniffle I made.

I hated colds.

"You ok, brother?" Al asked, eyeing me with a critical look.

I sniffled, cringed, and tried not to strangle myself when I heard my voice. I sounded like I was two quacks away from sounding like a duck; a duck with laryngitis that could surprisingly speak English. "Al, I have a cold, what do you think?" I bubbled pitifully before melting into my chair and instantly deflating in front of my cereal bowl.

Al cleared his throat slightly before pushing a bottle of Dayquil in front of me.

I sighed; Al knew how I felt about Dayquil. "Al, get that thing away from me!" I swatted at the bottle, but found my hand going right through it, as if the bottle itself was an illusion. My head was killing me.

Al and his twin eyed me with a sad look, both of them sighing and shaking their brownish blond head in sympathy while holding the bottle of bright orange liquid, taunting me and throwing my temporary disability in my face.

How many bottles of Dayquil did we have in this house anyway…?

"Ed," they chorused. "Maybe you should go back to bed. I'll call mom at work and say you're sick."

The little red flag in my head went up instantly. NO! I don't wanna stay home. NO! Nothing to do. Cat Mimi evil. No, no, NO…

"Al, noooo…" I wailed, all the while babbling excuses about why I should be going to school.

He walked away, returning a second later with the phone to his ear. "Mom, he's sick." He paused a minute.

I could barely make out my mom talking on the other end, sounding very much like those little Charlie Brown adults used to. At this moment, the little Charlie Brown voices were very much like nails against a chalk board. I groaned.

Al walked over and put up the back of his hand to my forehead.

I rolled my eyes up tiredly. "What you doin', Al?" I babbled drunkenly.

He just ignored me and took back his hand to cradle the phone, making a small 'tsk' sound. "Yeah, he has a temperature."

I heard my mom say what sounded like 'oh dear', and then Al with a few 'huh huh's', and 'ok's', and 'yeah's' and the like. He finally hung up the phone and tugged at my shirt. "Come on, Ed, let's go upstairs." He sighed and I followed, knowing it was useless to argue.

Each step seemed to take a nice zap of my energy, and by the time I was upstairs, I was ready to just flop in bed and call it a day.

"I'll be back later, brother. Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

I mumbled something even I couldn't make out before turning over under the covers and making myself dead to the world. "Don't rush back…" and with that, consciousness for the next few hours left me.

(X)(x)(X)

"_I never realized…" _

_We were too close for true comfort, but for some reason, I was okay with that. _

_His gaze shifted and I repeated the words softly,_ _"I never realized…" I brought a hand up to touch his face, which he held to his cheek, covering my hand with his own._

"_What?" he asked, a smirk already playing across his lips, the all-too-familiar glint showing in his eyes._

"_I always thought your eyes were grey, but…" _

_He sat cross-legged in front of me, allowing us to lean towards each other, taking in the other's vibes._

"_They're not. They're almost violet, like…"_

_A flash, and the look on his face was filled with nothing but pure maliciousness as he grabbed me and forced me face down to the couch. I didn't even attempt to yell, just took it in, letting him have his way with me. He always got his way either way._

_Another blinding light._

_A draft blew over my exposed skin, causing me to shiver as I waited, knowing that whatever was to come would be something I'd never experienced. He finally came, a small white tube in his grasp as he knelt between my legs, coaxing me to spread them further. I didn't bother to look to see what he was doing as the weight on the bed shifted and he knelt further between my legs, the warmth radiating off his body not enough to stamp out the chills creeping up my spine. He leaned over me, a look of anticipation spread over his features. A huge lump had formed in my throat and I couldn't speak, wouldn't speak…possibly even shouldn't speak. _

"_Like this." He lifted my hips slightly off the bed, folding my legs over my chest as far as possible, leaving me fully exposed._

_My cheeks felt heated and I willed myself to shift my gaze to the side, away from him._ _I finally found the courage to speak, just wanting to get the whole ordeal over with._ _"Can you hurry this up?" I croaked out, looking off even further to the side to hide the fear I knew would be evident in my eyes. _

_He chuckled. "If you insist." He scooted a bit closer and took his arm to support my waist as he leaned forward and held my legs, our noses only inches apart. _

_I stared up into his face, knowing that he'd only be more pleased if I looked away._

"_That's it, shorty. You look your fears in the face." _

_I began to protest but then stopped as I felt one cool digit enter me, causing me to gasp. Any protest I had instantly died into a small moan, even that small sound breaking towards the end. He laughed against my lips and slid the first out, allowing two more to enter upon its return. I dug my fingers into the bed below me and bit my lip as he pumped in and out, the smirk never leaving his lips, nor his gaze leaving mine._

"_Don't tense up, remember," he said lowly. _

_I tried to relax, but it took a while. Finally, when I got used to the rhythm of his fingers, I found myself moving against him and sighing slightly as they left. He then moved up a bit, and I knew that this was it; after this, all doors were open and I couldn't reverse anything. His tongue flicked out to trace my bottom lip before taking it between his lips and sucking on it possessively. I let my eyes slip shut when he moaned against my mouth, his eyes now elsewhere. Finally, he released my bottom lip and propped himself up, positioning himself at my entrance. _

_He felt thick as he leaned further into me, and I had to fight the urge not to just let my eyes slip shut and tears stream down my face. His hands were keeping my legs securely folded over my chest, and I shuddered at how vulnerable I must've looked._ _He pushed slowly past the barrier my own body had set up since the time of my creation, and I bit my lip harder than I ever had in my life, as hard as I could without biting right through it._

"_Don't tense up, let it out," he gasped. _

_When his length was finally sheathed fully inside, I felt paralyzed by the fullness, like something was pulsing inside me._

"_So tight, Ed-babe…know that…?" he breathed out, his grip becoming more unbearable as the seconds ticked by. _

_It was silent for a while as he let me adjust to the new feeling of something like that inside me. I closed my eyes for a minute and took deep shuddering breaths. It hurt. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It was just that overwhelming and, yes, embarrassing. The blush I knew I had been wearing grew brighter with the heating of my cheeks. After a few seconds, he pulled back so only the tip barely remained. The sudden motion made me cry out and echo as he slammed back in. The grip on the sheets grew more desperate, and before I knew it, everything that made no sense in the least bit of words was falling from my lips all the while he was thrusting into me, only stopping when both of us were too spent to give anymore._

"_I never noticed…your eyes…they're almost violet, like…"_

(X)(x)(X)

Never had I woken up feeling so much like shit. A cough tickled at my throat and only succeeded in irritating me further when it wouldn't follow through and come out. My eyes watered up and it was taking too much energy for me to just _breathe_. I rubbed weakly at my eyes and cursed under my breath when I noticed that what had been a dull itch was now a full-fledged plain of fire.

Great, I was aching and burning. This was just wonderful.

The muscles in my body screamed with fire as I tried to sit up. My nose was as stuffed as I don't know what – you'd swear someone just stuffed a wad of cash up there – though I'd probably blow it right back out and wring that shit out, 'cause Lord knows I needed the money.

My skin was damp with sweat, and suddenly the sheets were too suffocating (not to mention constricting) to handle. I threw the covers off my body lamely and let out a shaky breath as the cool air hit my skin, instantly giving me a chill. Looks like I had a full-fledged fever. Just what I needed…

"I should've asked Al to leave the medicine shit on the bedside table," I mumbled, only to wince at how sore my throat was.

Maybe some water would've been nice too.

I felt along the bedside table and paused as I felt a familiar cold, solid object slip into my hand. I flopped back down and brought the thing to me, fingering the roll of paper attached to it. It took a few moments for me to register what the object was. It bothered me when it finally clicked.

My key…

He had been here, in my house, while I was sleeping of all times! The cough finally forced its way up my throat and I sputtered painfully as it wrenched free of my system. That hurt…

_I'll kill him one day. I swear it._

A great part of my psyche was filled with dread as I unfolded the small yellow roll of paper and wheezed at how surprisingly neat the writing was. I wondered absently if my expression – or condition – could get anymore grim.

A small white thing fell out the paper and landed on my chest. My vision wasn't the greatest and was blurred a great deal, but I still managed to read the note well enough and blink at the small white thing, trying to figure out what the hell it was. Well, my poor little fever-fogged brain was just plain perplexed.

_Hey shorty, thanks for letting me borrow the key. I'd suggest you'd take what I left if you want a bit of…sanctuary_ (the nerve of this guy to even mention sanctuary to me! Hello, rapist much?). _Keep dreamin' those dreams, kid, and before you know it, we'll fumbling towards ecstasy. I promise. – Guess WHO._

I scowled at the obvious meaning behind the words. Sometimes, I couldn't believe Envy. I would've felt better just getting the key from him at school, but now, I had to spend my sick time thinking about what a whore I was and how much of my being belonged to Envy; how much it hurt at times.

Or maybe not…

It suddenly hit me; what the small white thing was. I snapped my body up, causing the pill to fall off my chest and into my lap. My whole head felt like soup at the quickness of the movement, and I could feel the little bit of energy I had slipping, even finding myself straining in a sitting position. I bit back a groan of pain then took the time to study the small yet devilish package before me. My throat constricted painfully as I tried to swallow and found that my whole mouth was dry.

The fact that the stuff was anywhere near me was making me more nervous by the second. Sweat formed, concentrating on my brow and trickling down to the tip of my nose.

"Why is it so hot?" I breathed out, picking up the pill and turning it over between my thumb and forefinger. It burned my fingers but I couldn't put it down; the rounded contours with the small 'e' on them had me transfixed, and I marveled at the pure white color of the pill.

It was less tainted than I was, and the thing was a fucken mind-altering drug, for Christ's sake. I found myself envious of the damned ecstasy pill.

_Funny how that works, right? Envy…_

_What should I do with it?_

_You should haul your ass up and throw that shit out! That's what you should do! _my mind hissed, scolding me harshly.

"_What's the matter, kid? 'Fraid of the little ol' 'e' pill?" _

I blinked through hazy eyes to look up at the door way, where Envy – or a real good likeness – stood. Somehow, he didn't seem real enough. Struggling to pull myself together and form a coherent sentence didn't seem to be working anytime soon. I was tired.

My brain was already fogged. Why fight anymore?

I watched dazedly as he walked over and sat beside me on the bed. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, his other hand pinching the 'e' out the palm of my hand. His touch was non-existent, and so was his breath. I couldn't feel him, even though his nose was only inches from my own and he was right here on my bed, a slight smirk playing on his lips and a feral gleam in his now darkened eyes; they seemed onyx in the dimmed lighting of the room.

All air around me was too thick to breathe, and I found myself clutching to the illusion of fortitude he made. The anchor I needed right now. The hand over my shoulder reached up to run fingers through my hair soothingly.

His lips parted slightly as he spoke, his voice husky, almost nurturing, "_Take it, Ed_," he breathed out before lifting his fingers to my lips and pressing the pill to them.

I took it in barely, feeling the digits as he pulled them away and found myself slumping to lay my head in his lap.

He looked down at me, a pleased look coming over his features as he continued to stroke my hair. "_Enjoy the taste_..." he murmured, right before I reached a state in which my senses were completely dulled.

My head swam in circles and I slipped my eyes shut slowly, the illusion of Envy never fading.

And that's where I lay my head…between ecstasy and the Plains of Vertigo.

(X)(x)(X)

**A/N:** Ok well that's that for this chapter. Credit for the songs:

**Operate by Peaches (from Mean Girls Soundtrack)**

**Thanks to :**

_**Beta Blanc Automne**_


	4. Brick Reality

**Author's Note:** Nope, I have nothing important to say. (Like I ever do)

**Warnings:** Language (duh), mentioned NCS (vague though), drug use, abuse themes

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed, Mention of Greed x Envy, Kimblee x Envy (I could imagine some serious glares I'm getting for this, just please step away from the sharp objects and other things you might feel compelled to throw at me. Please….)

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, if it was, well…….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brick Reality**

* * *

"_Please, don't…_" 

I frowned in confusion at the sweat-drenched face of my brother. His fever had been off the charts temperature-wise for the last few days, and everyone was worried about him. I was just thankful that we had finally made a break-through and his fever appeared to be dispersing and breaking; at least, that's what we thought the few coherent words he had managed to utter for the last few hours meant.

"Don't what?"

His brows scrunched up in pain before a sigh escaped his lips and his breathing evened out once again. It'd been the same for the last few days. I never had any idea of what he was talking about; he never answered back. A frustrated sigh passed my lips.

"How is he?" my mom's voice spoke softly over my shoulder.

I smiled softly before taking the cold clothe to Ed's head. My mother came to stand by me, a worried expression darkening her normally-light features.

"His fever just broke. I think he'll be fine now."

She murmured something to herself before bending down to brush a stray lock of blond hair away from Ed's face. I took the towel and brushed the hair from his forehead, hoping to cool him down a bit more. Brother's hair seemed to get longer and longer every time I got the rare chance to touch or even see it out of his usual braid.

"I don't understand where he could've picked this up." Mom shook her head, deep brown locks following the movements.

I sighed, not bothering to answer the question. It's not like I had an answer. "You know how school is, mom: just a big bacteria bowl," I attempted a corny joke for her benefit and was rewarded with a funny expression from her, then a small smile that said, 'Thanks for trying'.

"Well, I'm going to throw together some soup from scratch. Your brother will have quite an appetite when he awakens, won't he?"

I looked up at mom, who just smiled yet again before walking back out the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Ed had been distancing himself lately. It wasn't much of a surprise to me that he'd fallen ill. He was lucky I'd covered up for him the way I had. Who knows what he had been up to these past few months; though I was sure it couldn't be too good if he was shutting himself up like he was…or hiding the bruises in the small of his back.

I hated the fact that I was starting to lose trust in Ed, but it was the only thing I could do since he was starting to lose trust in me. He'd never bothered to be secretive before, so why now?

What's going on brother? Why do you hide from us?

Ed lie still, the soft sighs and steady rise and fall of his chest the only indicators that he was still alive. He looked so still…even if he was awake, he still wouldn't give me a half-decent answer; just brush it off.

There was a knock on the door outside, and I shuffled to the other side of the room to see who it was. I could barely make out the top of a blonde head and the sway of a ponytail as my mother invited whoever it was inside.

"Al…"

I looked back at my brother, whose breaths came out harsh, his eyes squinted shut. "Ed! Don't move!" I pushed him back, indicating he should rest, and he simply groaned. 'You're not even supposed to be awake yet!" I protested against his grumbling.

"Oh…so you'd rather I…b-be knocked out and dead?" he said, disgruntled, his eyes making their way open; cloudy slits of amber.

I smirked. "Well, I think you're well enough if that mouth is still running."

He groaned against the pillow, his eyes a bit more open and his mouth set in a frown. "Yeah, sure," he croaked.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "I'll go tell mom you're awake and go get you something to drink."

He sighed something that sounded like a weak 'huh huh' and closed his eyes, frown still in place, his breathing following the pattern of the awake and numbly-aware.

(X)(x)(X)

My mind was a bit fuzzy, but I was definitely doing a lot better than when I had last been somewhat awake. You'd think that, after such a long nap, my headache would've cleared up by now. This had to be the true meaning of disoriented. I couldn't even focus properly on the back of my eyelids. How pathetic was that? Al looked like a deformed Gumpy figurine, I could barely make out the room, and the harder I concentrated on clearing things up, the more my head hurt; not to mention my throat was wicked sore.

But I couldn't complain now, I was just happy to be awake. I'd been begging to be released from sleep since yesterday afternoon when my fever had started to break, I think. There had been a time when I was actually safe from the harshness of reality during my sleep, but apparently, reality was taking hold of my dreams now and working them into nightmares. I didn't want to go back to sleep. That was it for me.

I shifted in the bed a bit, trying to relieve myself of the constriction I was feeling and extricate my hands from the thick-down comforters I was buried in. There was a soft tentative knock on the door.

"Hope you're decent," a familiar voice said before I found myself staring up into the light blue eyes of Winry Rockbell.

I nearly yelped. "What are you doing here?" I gasped, remembering how sore my throat was and letting the yell die in my throat.

She rocked back and forth a bit, her hands folded behind her back and her loose hair swinging over her shoulders. "Well, your friends told me you'd been absent for the last few days-" she began as a matter of fact.

"Days?" I guffawed, and she nodded enthusiastically, like a kid about to share a story.

"-yeah, and none of them wanted to come over here, 'cause they said you get the killer colds and they weren't trying to get some life-threatening illness-"

I grimaced. "Least, I'm not infected with the long-term disease of the stupid…" I mumbled.

"-so I decided I'd check up on you and bring you something." She smiled, while holding out a small box to me.

I took it and shook it a bit, eyeing her with a suspicious, yet grateful look. "I'm assuming this is some sort of penance for knocking me out with your locker, right?"

She shrugged, a grin spreading across her face. "Whatever you want it to be, Mr. Elric." She flopped down on the bed, crossing her denim clad legs across one another. "Well, open it, loser."

I shot her a look and unfolded the box. In the middle of the solid brown cardboard sat a jet black Pt Cruiser. I handled it carefully, staring at the shiny, painted black surface and poking curiously at the small black wheel, the cool feeling of metal in my hands calming me.

"I made it. That's my thing…model cars…" she said shyly.

I looked from the car and to her. "This is great. But…"

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "I know it's kind of odd; me hardly knowing you and all, but I thought you might like it. I don't show many people my models," she admitted, now tracing invisible patterns on the comforter.

"So why me…?" I asked, blowing a stray lock of hair out my face.

She looked up, a smile lighting up across her face. "Because I hit you in the face with a locker door," she offered, giggling to herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, how could I forget that?" I coughed in an attempt to clear my throat and she slid off the bed.

"Well, I gotta get going. I have someone waiting outside for me. Catch ya at school!" and with that, she was flying out the door and out my house…but not before a yelp was heard in the hallway, followed by the unmistakable sound of glass crashing to the floor.

"That wasn't too hot, was it? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. How could I have been so air-headed! Did I burn you? I'll go get a cloth! No! Really! It's fine…!" A series of whines could be heard throughout the dialog with the simple, kind-hearted protests of both my brother and my mom.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

(X)(x)(X)

The boy squirmed defiantly and I smiled as he lifted his head from the suffocating carpet to growl lowly at me, "You bastard, let the fuck go of me!"

I pulled harder on the fistful of dark hair I had managed to grab. Wrath fought fiercely beneath my weight, but he was still just a kid compared to me. He'd just have to get used to it. I was tired of him going through my shit while I was out the house, and my recent visit to the doctor's had me less than pleased. I was already in a foul mood and he'd pay for it. He'd pay for screwing up and catching me on such a day as today.

"Only if you swear to high _fuck_ not to go through _my_ shit _again_," I hissed.

He growled and twisted violently, angling himself to bite me, but I was too quick and I could feel him tense up as my grip moved to his throat and I pinned him further to the rough floor.

"Well, somebody's gonna have the cutest little rug burns when we're through, aren't they?" I cackled cheerfully.

I felt Wrath start to weaken his resistance, and finally, the struggling subsided and he started to pant out the right response, though I could feel the fear coursing through him, "I won't-" He made a strange mumbling sound mixed with an agitated sigh.

Poor kid. Looks like his pride was hurt. Also looks like he needed a bit of incentive.

I tugged harder on his hair and was pleased to hear a sharp hiss. He really should cut it if he was tired of me pulling on it. I could do him a favor and just pull it all out right now, but I do have some sort of decency; besides, the little ass was so spiteful that he'd probably go after mine, and I'd be forced to kill him if he dared. So that's my good deed for the day. Go me. I just managed to save a life without thinking of others.

But then again, now that I think of it, I'd just find some other way to hurt him: another weakness to exploit. I hated myself today. I hated everything. It was only a matter of time…

"-MESS WITH YOUR SHIT!"

Wrath's cry jerked me out my thoughts and I wrenched his head up far enough to growl dangerously in his ear, "See that you remember that, Wrath," I snarled before throwing him back down to meet the coarse material masquerading as our living room rug.

He didn't make a sound as he controlled his weight, only managing to meet the floor with a small thud instead of the crack I'd been hoping for. I got up and dusted myself off, feeling my throat start to tighten.

"You're just as bad as he is. You're just like _him_." His voice trembled behind me on my way out the door.

I ignored him, choosing not to even dignify that with a response. Wrath always pointed out the obvious.

I sighed. "Ain't it the truth?" I muttered dejectedly to myself.

The phone rang and I slid onto the stool positioned by the sit in the breakfast nook our kitchen held. I propped my head up on my elbow, eyeing the flashing red light on the phone wearily. I really wasn't in the mood to handle any telemarketers today. I needed to go about my usual methods of forgetting and soon. But then again, it could be Greed, answering my prayer and calling with the 'unfortunate' news that he'd be late on his return from where he was and wouldn't be back until…hummmm…next month, maybe…a millennium…?

"To answer or not to answer…that is indeed the question now, isn't it?" I yawned to no one in particular, the red light continuing to flash and the phone to siren throughout the house, stopping every few seconds only to ring again, dashing my hopes of the person on the other end hanging up or being a savior with a message of Greed's death; those morgue guys didn't try that hard to get phone calls to soon-to-be-mourning families.

So many bodies…so little time.

I could vaguely hear Wrath muttering about laziness from the living room.

Whoever was on the other end seemed very persistent; I had hoped they would've given up after the third ring, just like everyone else with a brain does, but it hadn't been established whether or not the person on the other end owned one of those.

I finally opted for picking up the phone; Greed would have a fucken mutated cow if I missed something important. The number came up private, so…"Hello, Green Acre's Meats, how can we butcher your family today?" I drawled, laying my head on the counter.

The seductive voice of my half-sister wandered over the phone, "Hello, Envy, up to anything interesting?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Obviously not if I'm exchanging words with the likes of you," I muttered, earning a chuckle.

"Oh, Envy…" she purred. "Keep trying to use those big words and you just might choke on one, darling," she cooed, her tone lacing with the smallest hint of agitation.

"That was so original, Lust. Really, it was," I said dryly.

She made a small dismissive sound. "I try," she sobered up and took on a tone of seriousness. "So you went to the doctor, right?" she asked, concerned.

I mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes'.

"He said?"

I gulped, my throat already choking me up as the reality of my situation started to close in and suffocate me. "…Positive, I think," I whispered, knowing she'd only answer with silence.

A vision of her playing worriedly with a lock of hair pushed forward in my mind.

"…Envy…" she started.

I coughed, sitting up and running my hand through my own hair, knowing that she was going to try and encourage me, no matter what the outcome was. "Listen, we'll talk later. Nothing's final," I said blandly before she uttered a simple 'goodbye' and I hung up.

I could do nothing but sit for the next five minutes. I could only hope that, when I went back next time, the outcome would be what I hoped for. I had never wanted anything more in my corrupted pathetic life, but if…

My life hadn't been the happiest, as you could imagine: my mother walked out on my father before I was old enough to even hold onto a solid memory, and eventually, said mother abandoned me and left me to the streets. It's all so clichéd and humorous when I think of it now, though back then, it was anything but that. _It was Hell_.

I was taken in by the 'homeless and forgotten' until I was old enough to scrounge through the streets and fend for myself. I spent five years like this, the only benefit being that I learned to be quick on my feet and sharp with my mind and tongue. I can say I was fortunate enough to never have to do or experience the things kids my age and onward experienced out there. I survived, and that gave me a sense of pride in myself.

Take special note of how it's mentioned I didn't experience what others experienced _out there_. I was soon to find myself trapped in a cycle of abuse I would never fully escape. Every waking moment of my life would teach me to feel and then lock those feelings away until it was appropriate to experience them. I'd know the true meaning of pain and what it was like to be used before I'd even reach my thirteenth birthday.

My five years were eventually up and Juvie snatched me away, throwing me in with the 'no goods, unwanted and abandoned'. They stuck me there for disturbance of the peace and thievery. Could you imagine? What else could a kid who had no home and no family possibly _do_! From that moment on, I was officially embittered. Society was a biased and criminal system only built to benefit those who they favored: those with money. Duh.

I, in truth, hated that place, but it's where I had learnt to harden and defend myself; what helped me to survive everything that'd come my way later as I grew. I hated the wardens, and that old crow who blamed everything it was physically impossible for someone my age to do on me. I hated how the older boys yanked my hair and touched me. I _hated_ it. But yet, it was so much better than what I had come from. Life had to be pretty dry if J.H. was my idea of _better_. Now that I think of it, I would've chosen the streets any day. And I eventually did.

Within the two years I spent there, I made a few friends, though in a way, we were all like a family; we banded together against the wardens and stuck together at school where the 'normal' kids ridiculed us on a regular basis. I was only six, but I was a crazy six: the wild card. They learned that soon enough. Everyday was a fight for my life; kids would constantly pick on me.

"_He's one of those J.H. kids_," one would sneer while another began to kick up dust around me.

My response was always the same: I'd fly through the clouds of dust their ignorance had stomped up and against the pebbles their once crisp-white Keds had kicked unloose, lashing out just as fiercely as someone twice their size. I made sure anyone who stopped me got a taste of their own blood and dirt as well. I never cared as long as I got my desired hits in; the only things that'd alleviate some of the tension I had built up while pinned in that place.

In the first year, I had plotted and carried out escape many a time. I wanted freedom and craved it in a way no one could dare understand. It was like a rock in my gut. After the first five times, I gave up; I was tired of having to sit in that boxed room they put me whenever I 'acted up'. The white of the walls made me dizzy, not to mention aggravated me. No matter how many kids sat in this room and touched those walls with their grubby hands, they remained forever white. While I, on the other hand, hadn't even stepped foot near a puddle of mud and already found myself dirty and sinking fast.

After another year in Juvie, an anonymous relative came to claim me after I was officially put up for adoption: my mother's brother, Greed. With him, he brought the news that my mother was dead; if I remember correctly, I believe her boyfriend had strangled her. They only found her body the week after he overdosed and killed his own damn self. I hadn't cared either way. It's not like the woman had cared for me, her or my supposed father, wherever the fuck he was.

Greed became my tormentor. At his hands, I was abused sexually and violently almost every other night. I can't even say emotionally because, by then, I had those supposed 'emotions' away well, protecting them from people just like him: people who tried to break me down and make me cry out like I was nothing but weak.

As I got older, the span in which his abuse would occur lengthened until it was about as random as a heart attack. Some days he'd leave me alone, others, he'd pick at and antagonize me until he had an excuse to beat and rape me. Never assume that I didn't fight back; each and every time, I would, and there would be a few times when God _actually_ thought of me and allowed me to escape the house. But Greed always kept himself in immaculate health and skill. To a kid like me, he seemed almost invincible. His defeat was a long way off, if there even was a defeat to take place.

My rebellious streak grew, and with that, I tried to spend more and more time away from the house. Anywhere was better than with Greed. Anywhere. And with that came the following realization that I needed more comrades, or _friends_, as people prefer to call them. Though the two are entirely different, to me they are both stuck in the same box. I trust no one and therefore have no true friends. 'Comrades' is as good as it gets.

It had started when I had turned nine.

I mostly crept silently throughout the house since my stay there, never bothering to connect with the man that should've been my savior. He wasn't nice or mean; just another body that had decided to treat me human for once in my life. I never needed help with my homework, and he never offered. I taught myself how to read, write and count, and whatever else I wished to know, I picked up from observing people and paying attention in class. Funny, right?

Greed did however install a firm sense of business and right in me. He taught me all there had been, and still was, to learn about trade and money in the world; how nothing was ever free and how, if I let it, the world would take all I had. My objective was to grow smart and learn how to work and manipulate things to my advantage. I believe I've done a good job of that so far, if I do say so myself. Greed apparently wasn't just book-smart like those pompous motherfuckers at J.H. He knew his street stuff too.

On this particular day in November, I had been locked away in my room, just sleeping. My being had slipped into a habit of laziness since being taken in by the mysterious relative, as he was seen in my mind's eyes. It was raining very hard outside, and Wrath had yet to join our little 'family', so it was just me and '_Uncle__ Greed_'. He hadn't said too much to me that day, just casually glancing at me when I had passed by to steal something from the kitchen or grab something from a draw, like scissors. I had no friends in my school, really; a few alliances, but no real friends I cared to go out and play with; just tools I could use to sharpen my skills and compete with. That's all they ever were.

So here I was, sleeping, when I felt a presence slip into the room. My eyes narrowed through the sheet of darkness blanketing my room and focused on Greed as he sat down beside my bed, eyes shining through the darkness.

"_Awake, right?" _

_I simply nodded and sat up, feeling alarmed at his closeness. He had never been this close to me since the day I had first come here; no closer than he had needed to be. Why the change?_

"_Obviously," I shot back at him, distrust seeping through my words. _

_Amber narrowed into jeweled slits._ _"Would it be okay, Envy, if I got to know my sister's child?" _

_I yawned, letting one eye close while the other watched him suspiciously._ _"What's to know?" I asked coolly. _

_I could barely make out a smirk from him as he propped his head up on his elbow conversationally._ _"A lot. You're a beautiful kid."_

_I had simply blinked at him, moving farther to the other edge of the bed. His eyes followed me predatorily. I decided that right then and there was the time for a bathroom visit; a very long one that involved me locking the door and not coming out until I felt a bit safer. In other words: when he was gone. _

"_Alright, you're kinda weirdin' me out, so I'll get back to you on that one." I yawned, feigning boredom as I hopped off the bed and walked towards the direction of the bathroom._

_I slipped past him and to the bathroom, growing more alert as I felt his presence behind me. I then darted for the stairs, but found that for someone so big, he was quite quick. He barely managed to grab me and I found myself losing my footing and stumbling halfway down the stairs. A surge of panic shot through me, and before I could scramble the rest of the way down the steps, I found myself being hauled back the opposite way and crushed against a broad and solid expanse of chest. A scream erupted from within me and I fought like the animal I had been back in Juvie._

_I struggled in vain, trying to bite at the arms constricting me as they hauled me towards the room I had just left and threw me roughly on the bed. I snarled and kicked violently, letting every curse I had learned in my nine years fly from my mouth._

_It didn't stop him though. I soon came to learn that it never would. It seemed to intrigue him._ _"Someone has a nasty little mouth, now, don't they?" he taunted._

_I had twisted and squirmed out his grip, hoping he would hit me; hit me hard enough to switch on the rage I knew I kept inside. That was my only hope. But he didn't. He simply subdued and pinned me with rough hands. Finally, he wrestled me onto my belly and I found myself screaming as he jammed two fingers past the tight ring of muscle._

_I screamed and screamed and screamed, tears of pain springing to my eyes but not falling, just blurring my vision and furthering the grey of my world._

I winced when I noticed how long I had been lost in old memories and occupied by familiar wounds.

Damn.

I trudged upstairs to my room to get a fresh needle and knock myself out for the evening. It's obvious I couldn't do without it. Sweat drenched my forehead from the shock of the memory and I felt a headache coming on. Thinking about that string of events didn't help my mood in the least.

I crept up to my room, hoping to finish up before Greed came back home and worked my nerves, therefore pulling me from my sought out peace. My needles were kept safely tucked in a small door on the very inside of my book case. Needles were never used twice and the heroine itself was kept in the same place. The shit was expensive, and I'd be damned if Wrath got his little self into my stash like that. Kid was already a crack-baby, no need to mess him up anymore. Being me, I preferred the needle right under the skin rather than directly into my veins. It was very rare I sniffed it.

I sat on the bed, eyeing my already pale wrist wearily, wondering to myself if it was too late to turn back. If there was a possibility, I could end this right now and make a difference. The needle shook in my hand and a harsh laugh escaped my throat.

_How the fuck do I sound? Turn back? Why bother now? I am fine just the way I am. I came into this world unwanted and I'll probably O.D. and die unwanted._ With that in mind, I slipped the needle under the skin on my upper arm and watched in mild fascination as the pure fluid in the syringe decreased with the pressure I put on the tip. Before I knew it, the syringe was empty and I was closing my eyes, lowering myself to the mattress. I lie on my back and let the blank white ceiling replay my story over and over like a movie screen. I could see everything.

_The blow to my face shocked me. Never had he hit me in the face. Never. His mouth hitched in a smug smirk of satisfaction as he read the shock evident on my features. I erupted with a newfound rage as I flew at him, quickly finding myself thrown back to the floor. Pain shot through my side after the faintest crack could be heard upon my meeting with the floor._

Numbness started to set in and I refused to resist it. Just continued to watch my movie.

_I bit my lip as he forced himself into me._

"_I'll make you scream, just like you're meant to," he breathed lowly into my ear._

I could almost feel it fully. First, the movie had started out old, but the more that played across the ceiling, the closer the events were linked to now.

_Escape was necessary. I couldn't let him take me. Not today. I ducked out of the way and bit my lip as a well-placed strike landed to my back, causing me to stumble and double over the couch, my breath coming in short, wheezing gasps. _

_He grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and hauled me up, a nasty sneer tugging at his face. "An eye for an eye, right, Envy?"_

I could barely register the opening of my door but chose to ignore it. The movie was just getting good.

_I cackled in victory as the blow rocked his jaw and was pleased at the strength I had built up. But this meager victory didn't please me enough to let my guard down, and I soon found myself dodging deadly swings and blows hitting too close to home. His rage knocked everything out his path and I knew that, in this case, retreat and speed was necessary. I'd have to finish this battle another day. _

_He crowed insanely behind me as I flew down the stairs, feeling him gain on me,_ _"Wow, boy, Envy, you picked the wrong day for this shit." _

_I knocked Wrath out the way just as he stepped out the kitchen, his eyes pleading for me to take him with me._

"_Your ass is mine when you get home, Envy! You fuckin' hear me!" his voice echoed throughout the empty street and I didn't even stop to look back. _

_Dread bloomed in the back of my mind. Knew I'd pay once I did return home; whenever that was._

"I see you started without me," a voice echoed through my room, causing me to turn my head slightly and eye the one who dared interrupt my peace wearily.

I sat up, not bothering to remove the hair that fell in my face. Yet another set of amber eyes that pained me to look at (1).

"Kimblee…" (2)

He smirked and sat behind me on the bed, running his fingers lightly up and down my shoulders. He then lifted my hand and removed the syringe I had still been grasping loosely. "In the flesh."

I snorted, not feeling up to any real conversation. "What the fuck are you doing here? How'd you…get in?"

He yawned. "No reason. Just cared to stop by."

I quirked an eyebrow sleepily, suddenly feeling my mood lighten. "Really?" I purred.

He eyed the syringe before shifting his gaze back to me and letting a seductive smile creep across his face. He tossed the syringe. "Really."

He got up and flopped in the chair across from me while I lay down on my belly, dangling my arm over the edge and peeking at him through my hair. He spun around boredly in my chair, staring at my mess of a room before shifting his gaze back to me. The place was kinda drably and dreary, though I could care less; I only slept here after all.

Kimblee was my hook-up; we worked together to get the things we wanted, whether it be tangible items or emotional and sexual. He stopped by from time to time; only when Greed was out though. I hadn't seen or talked to Kimblee in a while. He probably thought I was going clean or something.

The guy was an ex-convict, sentenced for a grand total of five years for arson. I knew he was sane though; just as sane as I was. Ok, let me stop; most people would say that Kimblee and I were one and the same in many ways, if it wasn't for the fact that I liked to think I was not crazy, as opposed to him who…was. Kimblee had to be in his mid or early twenties. One could only wonder how a majority of his years wasn't spent locked up in a padded room somewhere. The guy was off.

"Haven't seen you around, Envy. Been hittin' those books?" He chuckled, glancing curiously at a pile of papers on my poor excuse for a desk.

I laughed, feeling the drug start to kick in and work its magic…finally. He switched out his lighter, dragging the flame back and forth in front of his eyes with a manic gleam of fascination glowing in his eyes.

"Shit, it'd be kinda hard to do that now…" I breathed out, rolling over on my back.

I could feel his eyes on me, beyond the flame. "You look kinda pale. Doin' okay?"

I snorted. "Since when has my skin been any darker than this?" I said grumpily, wishing he would just let me enjoy my buzz properly, or at least try to help. Maybe fuck me? It'd help along the knock-out effect I was trying to achieve.

"Envy, read between the lines, buddy: you look sick. You stop eatin' or somethin'? Greed workin' them bones overtime?" He laughed at his own joke and I scowled.

I hated when he made reference to my position. Bastard. Wondered why I put up with him and his retarded self. "Fuck yeah, I eat, just get off my case. My day's been shit so excuse me if my skin doesn't feel the need to glow like I won the fucken Ms. America pageant," I hissed.

I didn't have a quick wit comeback for the whole Greed thing. It was a solid fact that burned like hell; it felt much better to act like it had never been said rather than battle about it. He made a small chuckling sound, and I could imagine him raising his hands in defense, like he usually did when he pissed the 'underage fuck-up' off. He was probably eyeing me out the corner of his eye, smirking like the fuckin' Cheshire cat too.

Silence held the air for a minute before he coughed and seemed to decide it was safe to speak again. "So, what have you been doin' with your time these last few months?" he asked casually, switching close the lighter and tucking it back in his pocket.

I rolled over again and propped my head up on my elbows, closing my eyes with a dull expression on my face. "Wouldn't be too much to tell," I murmured, peaking open one critical eye, surprised at the mischievous glint that showed through his own amber slits; the faintest quirk of an eyebrow.

He made his way across the small space of the floor and I sat up, leaning back against him contentedly. His breath tickled my ear and his hands ghosted over my shoulders, tracing the curves of lean muscles I had worked on since I'd been forced to fight my battles so viciously. A wandering hand crept down the front of my chest, while the other turned my head in his direction, the thumb tracing my lips before demanding entrance. I sucked on the digit with skill and moaned as the other hand had found its mark, fondling me. I could feel the evidence of his own want poking me and was brought back to the reality of my life with his voice.

"How do you want it?" he said huskily and, with that, I found myself resisting him.

I pushed back against him and shook my head, cursing myself for not shooting up a greater dose. It'd only been thirty minutes and already, calm was leaving me.

I couldn't. I couldn't do this with him. But I couldn't let him know what was wrong with me either. I began to shake violently, and a warm calloused hand clamped over my shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked, feigned concern evident in his voice.

I even got more concern out of that ass but couldn't get a sliver of decency from my own uncle. I willed myself to calm down. I could take a chance. Maybe everything was okay. Everything was fine. My body stopped shaking and I let out a huge breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

Taking a chance, I glanced at Kimblee who wore a 'you're-wasting-my-fuck-time' expression on his face. It was either tell him the truth straight up or lie and drag him down to hell with me. Maybe he wouldn't mind taking a nice hike by the lake of fire. With that in mind, I decided I needed a good tumble, and we wrestled for the dominance each of us craved in our lives.

(X)(x)(X)

Fifteen minutes and a new collage of bruises later, I found myself moaning into my bare mattress, Kimblee buried to the hilt inside me. I used my arms as a rest for my head and tried to adjust as he continued to push my head further down, my legs further apart, and my ass a bit higher; the position wasn't too comfortable, but the sex made up for it.

Each stroke was long, deep, steady and filling, only reaching some sort of speed after a multitude of minutes ticked by; Kimblee usually liked things a bit rough, which was what I was waiting for. A dull ache grew in the back of my mind at the thought of him being careful with me, like he was having pity on me and my abused body or something. I hated pity and hated that Kimblee wasn't doing a very good job right now. Not if my thoughts were going this deep; deeper than he was going anyway.

My vision was as fogged as my brain and I looked up, eyeing another empty syringe through hazy slit eyes.

_He shouldn't be touching you. Or rather, you shouldn't be touching him…_

He moaned behind me, gripping my hips harder and harder by the second. His touch was cold, and despite the nature of our activity, I still felt a chill running through me.

_You know what you are, Envy, what you made yourself…_

I gasped as he sped up the pace, feeling the oncoming climax and thanking God that he was finally hurting me the way he should.

_That's not it…_I protested weakly against the voice.

_Soon, your sickness will devour everyone around you_.

I bit my lip as each thrust grew rougher and a bit more painful.

_It is only a matter of time. You're a disease. Filthy…_

Release hit me like a heavy dose of gravity, my back arching violently and Kimblee's own pleasure releasing within me. My body went limp and I sunk to the bed, drained, as did Kimblee. His arm wrapped loosely around my waist as we settled onto our sides, the aftermath of orgasm seeming not to last long enough in addition to the heroin wearing off. I scolded myself as my finger itched to grab another syringe. Today wasn't a good day in my book, wouldn't you agree?

Long after Kimblee had dozed off, I was still awake. The room had darkened with the night by now and all my eyes had to focus on was the array of clothes slung over my chair. I stared dully, almost too tired to even blink.

_And If I were sick like that doctor said I might be and died…_

Even the voice in my head quivered, and for possibly the first time in my life, my eyes started to fill without responding to any physical pain.

_What would I have left behind…?_

The lump that had been present in my throat all day seemed to grow, and I found myself fighting for control as the first drop of moisture rolled down my cheek. I was choking.

There was no way I could hide it or deny it. Even if the doctor hadn't brought the results back yet, I knew what the deal was in my heart of hearts; what I had left of it.

I was HI fucken V positive. I fucked up, yet again, and there was no way around it.

A shuddering gasp escaped me as I buried my face in the mattress and clung to it, letting the silent sobs rock me to sleep. It hurt.

(X)(x)(X)

(1) It just occurred to me how many characters in FMA have AMBER eyes. Wow…

(2) This is what Kimble looked like during the Ishbal massacre. Not the one with the mullet but the one with the long thin black pony tail. That one is much cooler in my book. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. The psycho with the explosives. Am I the only one whose ever put Envy and him side by side and just pondered the possibilities? Probably am. They don't exactly connect in the series anyway……

**Author's Note:** That was depressing to write. I finished this on a particularly happy day and by the time I got to the last word I felt the strong urge for a doughnut. It was so sad. The credit for the song's go to Eel ("I Need Some Sleep" song from Shrek 2, melody fit the scenario).


	5. Resigned and Enraged

**Author's Note:** I'm back dudes.

**Warnings:** Language, yatti yatti yatti

**Pairings:****Envy x Ed**

**Disclaimers:** Not mines.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Resigned and Enraged  
**

* * *

My first day back at school went by in a strange and…confusing haze. After Winry's visit, I maintained consciousness and even ate some…right before I went back to sleep. When awake, I was trying to put together the pieces of the strange things that had happened prior to my knock-out: Envy with ecstasy and the dreams and recounts I had of my experience with him. 

Needless to say, these thoughts in mind left me nervous upon my return to school; kind of like Envy would just jump out a random bush with some kind of evil in tow. Like he always did…minus the bush.

I was barely back up to full strength, and my body just couldn't handle the kind of abuse Envy liked to dish out in the games he played. I seriously wasn't up to it. I mean, I never really relished in it any other day, but today was a day I felt could easily break me if I was rubbed the wrong way; Envy always rubbed the wrong way, though it usually felt good…almost like the right way. Have you ever seen a trap, but just walked right into it…just because you had nowhere else to go and figured, 'Hey, it might not be too serious!' only to find yourself in a dark pit with no way out? That's exactly how I felt about this Envy thing. I could see through his manipulations, navigate the cryptic comments…so why didn't I use the warnings and knowledge to my advantage? How did I even let myself get sucked into this in the first place? _Curiosity_ didn't seem like solid enough of an excuse lately…

On this day, there wasn't enough wind to blow even the lightest of chimes. The leaves lay still in small heaps across the neighborhood, and only the buzz of the main stream of traffic could be heard in the distance. The walk to school was an overall quiet one. Al had offered to walk with me to school today, ya know, just in case I passed out or anything. My response was to beg him to let me keep the tiny bit of pride and dignity I had left.

Big mistake.

By the time I had reached school, my brain was already starting to fuzz and I could already feel my energy slowly leaving me; I guess after being in bed so long, it'd take a while to get my muscles and stamina back up to par. A while was exactly what I couldn't afford.

Outside were a few of the usual people; the people who cared less whether or not they made it to class on time…or at all. They had more important things to do, I guess. Wish I knew what those 'more important' things were; though I was pretty sure any wild guess would suffice. It's not like I didn't have those days myself…when going to class just didn't seem to fit into the scheme of things… They ignored the lonely freshman as I walked past them and pushed open the now heavy glass doors of our school, then the next set of tight metal doors. The bar refused to cooperate with me as I struggled for probably the first time this year. It was official: I was so zapped. There was no way I'd go ask any of the upper classmen outside for help; those guys were probably as helpful as a paper fan in the middle of a summer in Texas.

I finally settled for sitting on the floor across from the door, drawing my knees to me and resting my head. "I can't believe this…" I groaned to myself.

Maybe I should've taken Al up on his offer, though I wasn't expecting to feel so drained and lazy that I couldn't push open the same door I pushed open _every_ day. I couldn't be _that_ weak. Any minute, there'd be another tardy that'd casually open the doors and I'd normally slip in right behind them. There: problem solved.

I comforted myself meanwhile by continuing to rest my head upon my knees and appear asleep for the time being. The kids outside laughed loudly, unaware of my predicament, oblivious to the blond kid huddled in the main entryway of the school. Finally, I heard them say a few greetings and 'hi's' as someone new approached. Great, now I just had to wait for them to get their ass to the door and open it. Hopefully, it was someone who had intentions of going inside the school some time soon.

"Well, well, if it isn't just my lucky day…" I heard a familiar voice drawl.

I sighed before lifting my head up to face the inevitable, of all the people. "What the fuck do you want?" I hissed. Looks like any plans of getting to class on time were cancelled; I'd have to settle for the pink slip.

Envy wore his usual smug look on the surprisingly good-looking face and I grimaced at this. "What's the matter, shorty? Someone's having a bit of trouble?" He pursed his lips together mockingly and batted his eyelashes while clutching his hands to his chest in a gesture of maternal sympathy. "Poor baby…" he bubbled.

I scowled. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

He dropped the act and yawned, shrugging before leaning against the wall opposite of me. "Not really; I mean, I had plans of actually making it to Chemistry on time today, but playing around with you is so much more fun than studying any boring ol' toxic callens." He grinned lopsidedly before slithering (yes, that's the only word I can use to describe what he just did: slither, like the snake he was) down to cross his legs and sit on the floor. Dark hair framed his face and hung over black-clad shoulders. He pulled off the hood on his black hoody and sighed contentedly. Oh God…he was planning on staying here…shit…

"Please, don't let it be on my account that you miss out on your chemical education," I said sarcastically, bowing my head graciously.

He chuckled. "Enough of my life, let's talk about yours." He quirked an eyebrow at me, smirk still in place. "How is it, Eddi-boy?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Fine until you showed up," I grumbled truthfully.

"Oh, really? That's not what it sounded like last week, babe," he purred.

"Don't you have like some sort of image to maintain that doesn't include talking to freshmen such as me?"

He laughed. "What kind of shit is that, Ed? I mean, that's kinda stupid, even for you." He continued to laugh, running his hand through his hair.

I started to grow uneasy, and seriously hoped some mysterious savior would walk by any minute.

"So what's this really about, Ed? I mean, you don't seem this nervous, not even when we fuck-"

I looked up sharply. "Shut UP!" I hissed, my eyes darting around without me knowing it.

He stared confusedly at me for a second before something clicked and a sly grin spread across his features. "That's right…" he whispered, as if the thought just dawned on him. "No one knows shorty's a cocksucker yet now, do they?" he crowed, letting his head fall back against the wall, laughter shaking him. "This is too cute; Ed-babe doesn't want anyone to know he's getting fucked and _loving_ it!"

I looked away, my cheeks coloring with the rise of my temper and the growth of my embarrassment. With each laugh, I could feel the reflexive recoil of my skin, as if there was a chill running over me. Please, don't let anyone have heard that. Please, don't let anyone have heard that…

The dark-haired devil in front of me finally managed to contain his cynical laughter and eyed me critically, an amused look playing across his face. He propped both hands up on his knees and hunched his shoulders slightly. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone of your talents…" He sneered. "…just yet, 'oh short one'. You just sit back and don't worry your pretty little blond head," he said neutrally, though I could hear the snickers he was working to contain, not to mention the offence I took to him using the word 'pretty' in reference to me.

As for the 'just yet' comment…I was gonna ignore it…

Suddenly, it occurred to me to ask him a question that'd been bugging me for a while. At first, I thought it was pointless because chances were that I really had been hallucinating, dreamt it up as a product of my corrupted imagination. Though it felt real enough, and after the teeniest bit of research, the effects were sure as hell real…though some of the same effects could easily be tied with my fever.

Envy finally leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Why'd you come by the house that day and drug me?" I blurted out just as the stormy irises disappeared behind the fair eyelids.

"Pardon?" he asked innocently.

"You heard me," I returned easily.

"Yes, I did, though I have not the faintest clue of what you speak." He yawned.

"Don't fuck around with this, Envy."

He hummed to himself absently for a minute before uncrossing his arms and sitting forward, hunched over his crossed legs, the usual smirk unwavering, giving no lee way to my theory. "You sure you haven't been day-dreaming about me or anything? Maybe you're confused? Humm?" he suggested offhandedly before returning to his former position.

I glowered at him for a minute, just taking in the awesomeness of his asshole-like way. Just soaking it in.

"Why'd you think?" he shot back calmly, eyes still closed.

I huffed in agitation. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you! Geez, everything has to be a merry-go-round with you!" I yelled.

He remained calm, only moving to rub at the signature headband above that rested on his temple and hold back the fringe of dark hair. "'Cause, shorty, you were sick. You needed rest, and since you're so stubborn, you needed to be knocked out."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I could've thought of a hundred other ways to successfully help someone get better, or enforce rest without giving them a drug that could possibly let them wake up missing a good deal of brain cells," I protested.

He cracked one eye open boredly. "Really? Name _one_," he challenged. As if it was a hard task.

I gave him a look that I hoped would convey just how stupid I thought he was. "Hummmm, maybe some Dayquil or something? I mean, I don't know; they only make it for cold symptoms relief but, gee, what could that possibly mean? I wonder," I retorted sarcastically, causing Envy to roll his eyes and then close them again.

"Oh, shut up and stop bitching about every goddamn thing," he grumbled, one eye peaking open to glare at me dangerously; I glared back, crossed my legs on the floor and cracked my knuckles boredly. "Besides I'm just humoring you, Eddi-boy. Lord knows I haven't been within two feet of your house in the last few days. No reason to, if I'm not getting any…" he said offhandedly, smirking at how my face twisted up in disgust.

"You think you scare me or something?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Let me not lie; I can tell you that when Envy aimed to hurt, he would hurt. In a sense, his indifference and apparent disregard for consequences unnerved me. Those who didn't have a conscience didn't care for those with a soul; they were always happy to take the 'burden' off your hands.

He blinked at me owlishly for a second before grinning broadly. "Damn right, I do. I can smell it." He laughed manically and I just grimaced.

"You have issues," I said simply, wondering if I'd be able to open the door now.

Envy now eyed the palms of his hands and started to pick at his fingernails. "Thought we would have established that by now," he said grimly, looking up from his fingernails to eye me with a feral gleam.

That shook me the slightest bit. Now, I had the incentive to try a wee bit harder to open that door. I hopped up. "Well, this has been fun and all, but I really should be going!" I tipped an imaginary hat and grasped the metal bar of the door in my hand. Here goes…

A mental sigh of relief escaped me as the door gave way and I made it to the other side, quickly letting the handle go for fear that the door would drag me back with its weight. The shit was still heavy…

(X)(x)(X)

"Ed, man, you got junior babes visiting you in your home? Aw, why didn't you tell me you had it like that?" Jake smacked his forehead, grinning wildly and I just rolled my eyes, stuffing my notebook into the small Nike bag I had decided to bring today.

"YOU'RE an IDIOT, Jake. Anyone ever told you that?" I sighed in slight agitation.

"Yeah, once my conscience did after-"

I held up a hand to silence him, closing my eyes and bowing my head to breathe for a minute, before opening my eyes back to look at Jake's confused expression. "Shall we not, Jake, shall we not?"

I brought my hand up to rub my temple and Jake just yawned and shrugged. "Sure, I mean, whatever floats your boat; it's all good…"

I shook my head and chuckled. Unfortunately, Lucas didn't have this period with us, or else Jake wouldn't feel the need to talk so much for the effect of adding another person; he felt incomplete when there wasn't enough conversation for the three he was usually used to. Poor Jake.

Our classmates were quickly filling out of the classroom, though it could not truthfully be said that it was their next class they were rushing to. Personally, I was in no rush either. Mr. A.'s class wasn't exactly what I would call a theme park. It's bad enough that I had to be tested by his face (and negative disposition, if you wanna say it all polite-like) in order to learn, but he was also my global teacher. Truly, life did suck.

"Yeah well, let's hurry up and get going…somewhere," Jake added, the corner of his mouth turning up the slightest bit and his eyes sliding shiftily to the side, as if pondering all the mischievous possibilities of what could be done with fourth period rather than actually going to class.

We herded out of the room with our other classmates, and I cursed as the inevitable happened: the tie on my Nike bag popped free from its ring. "Shit!" I hissed as the bag swung to the other side of my back, all weight hanging on one weak shoulder, causing me to lean dangerously to the side.

"Need help with that?" Jake offered, giving my balance a weird look.

I waved him off. "Na, I got this."

Jake gave me another weird look before chasing after some chick who I believed to have our next class. Gee, thanks a lot, Jake. Really, we should have more good citizens in the world like you.

I sat on the floor, eyeing the bag unhappily. This thing was a true P.O.S; that was for damn sure. "Time for a replacement…" I muttered to the bag threateningly. Of course, it could not (and did not) respond.

For the next few minutes, I sat on the ground, fumbling with the bag, trying to ignore the pointed glances I received from passers-by. They could just go fuck themselves; why stare and comment if you're not gonna help? Useless bastards. It was no surprise that, during my deranged mumbling, another face would come to introduce themselves. I swear, are humans ATTRACTED to seemingly-deranged people? It seems the only times people bother trying to talk to me are when I'm either:

a) being hit OR knocked out by an object ("Well, the other day, I saw you get mown down by a snow plow, so I was just wondering if you're okay. By the way, my name's…").

b) being chased or hunted by a REAL psycho, or haunted by a possible crisis ("Well, gee, it must be troubling to have been chased by that crack-addicted banshee! So how's life been treating you, ya know, besides the crack-addicted banshee…?").

c) mumbling to myself like a madman.

When he walked up to me, I had been doing option 'c'. That's the most common one by the way.

"Someone appears to be having a bit of trouble," the sly tenor spoke above me.

I looked up from my bag and past the dim lighting into the face of Russell Tringham. I'd heard of him before: quite popular, though not exactly the social butterfly. The girls drooled over him because he was 'oh-so-mysterious!' and quite the head-turner. I gag as I think this.

He smirked as I waved him off. "Na, don't worry about it, just keep moving like the rest of your upper classmen buddies." I pointed my finger over my shoulder and towards the other end of the hall, indicating where he should be moving, and that I wasn't too interested in conversing with the likes of him. How many times had he walked past me in the hallway as if I had not existed? How many times had I heard him belittle us freshmen as a whole? How many times must the innocent…wait, no, forget it. But you get the idea! Now, he wanted to act like my friend? What kinda shim-sham operation was this guy running?

Much to my great dismay, instead of slithering along like a good little junior snake, he simply sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, studying me with fascination. "Someone's also a bit rude," he murmured detachedly, causing the hairs on my neck to stand up.

The rope slipped through the hole successfully, and I prayed that it would knot the way I wanted it to. This guy seemed a bit obnoxious to me. "SOMEONE's also working my nerves," I spat mockingly. "Don't you have somewhere to be? What is it with you junior guys, I swear!"

He chuckled. "That's really stereotypical of you. You don't even know me…" he murmured. "Yeah, I guess you would assume the same from all of us." He laughed.

A growl emitted from low in my throat. "Excuse me?" I instantly switched to defensive despite the fact he pulled his hands out of his pockets in a peace gesture.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I mean, I just couldn't help but overhear…" he began, his tongue heavy with gold and charm. No wonder he was the class president for the juniors. Aside from the fact he was eye-candy.

By this time, the bag was forgotten in order to glare at him, my eyes narrowing at how casual he appeared to be. He obviously had something to say. "Just spit it out already!" I snarled.

He shrugged. "You're Envy's new…associate…am I correct?" he asked hesitantly, trying to cover up just how hard he had to strain to find a better word for my situation.

Words began to form in my mouth, but I couldn't get them out. Focus was returned to my bag. "Have no idea what you're talking 'bout." I crossed my arms and fixed him with a look.

He fixed me back with a look of his own. "Isn't that a bit juvenile, even for you?" he asked, obviously a bit annoyed with the statement.

Ok…adjusting stand-off level…

I blew my bangs to the side and scowled. "Just why would you care anyway?" I snapped, changing the subject. I swung my bag over my shoulder and hopped to my feet. Closing my eyes and breathing for a minute seemed like a good idea before I headed anywhere.

"'Cause we're the same," he said simply.

I gave him a look of pure suspiciousness. "How so?" Intrigue laced the statement and he closed his eyes, frowning in thought.

"I let him use me; only because I didn't know what else to do with myself, probably. I…" he trailed, his eyes opening to stare at the ground intensely. "Look, I don't know your situation, but if you need help dealing with the pressure sometimes, don't hesitate to seek me out."

I turned my back and turned the words over in my head for a minute. My temper spiked just the slightest. "What? You think I'm some sort of rent-a-whore service now?" I asked lowly.

He shook his head, staring at me in slight alarm. "Nothing like that! Don't-"

I cut him off sharply, "Listen, pal, there's a lot of shit I have to deal with. I can't deal with another one of you guys trying to take a chunk of my ass. Now, if you excuse me, I'm done with this conversation. I hope your day is shit…'cause that's what you just officially made mine! FUCK you very much!" I spat, turning on heel and dashing down the hall.

I didn't care what he had said. Really, I didn't…

(X)(x)(X)

Lust sighed in slight irritation as she snatched up her keys and began clicking her high heels towards the black Beetle she sported (and drove with all the finesse of Cruela Devil on a holiday). Today was not her day. As she started up the ignition, she replayed the last conversation she'd shared with her deviant half-brother, however short it was, and shook her head unhappily, sending rich dark locks this way and that.

She had been 17 when she had met the strange, stormy-eyed boy, not really caring to associate with him, but finding it her duty as the curious teen girl she was to poke at him and see just what kind of reaction she would get; ya know, just for information's and morbid curiosity's sake. Greed had him tag along on a business visit to her foster home. Then Greed had hoped to adopt her, too. He seemed like he was out to collect every single last one of his now deceased sister's children. For what reason? Lust could only guess. She didn't take him as a person who loved puerile imp company.

A smirk tugged at her crimson gloss-covered lips as she felt grateful he hadn't succeeded, and would never, seeing as how she was now an adult all her own. Greed despised and loathed what he couldn't have, it seemed. Not only was she out of his reach, but she came back now and then to flaunt her minor achievements and set the two he _had_ managed to get his hands on against him. Yes, Lust decided: for Greed, she was trouble and would continue to prove herself so. She was the type that didn't like to disappoint or disillusion.

The dark-haired boy had followed behind Greed with a bored expression, only glancing at Lust in vague acknowledgement. He'd proved to be quite the tricky little shit in the end though; witty, clever and malicious, with just the right hint of ambition. She had grown to accept him as her own, never mind that their fathers were probably worlds apart and their mother didn't even deserve the slightest notation. And as something she considered her own, it pained her to have him mistreated the way he was by Greed. She knew not exactly what went on in that home, but she had a pretty good idea. Her vivid imagination could fill in the rest. Envy had seemed haunted the moment she met him, though he covered it well with sarcasm beyond what any 12-year-old should possess, and cunning that left her speechless. Envy was a street-prodigy and would never lose that.

Anyway, it seemed she would not hear from him for some time. If what Envy had predicted last time just so happened to be true, he'd be brooding for quite a while. Lust felt he should have reason too, and couldn't help but squeeze the steering wheel in growing agitation as she tried to find someone to pin the fault on for Envy's predicament. But anyway, she sliced, it seemed that it all came back to him. Oh yes, she could very well pin the blame on that sadistic bastard who should've been his father figure. But she knew Envy; she knew he was promiscuous. She knew about the drugs and the sexual partners varying in gender, size, role and temperament. She knew it all and couldn't help but be disgusted at how low he'd forced himself to go in order to fit the role Greed had given him. He was on the path to self-destruct…

But he was the closest she had to family. He was not her half-brother…but her actual _brother_. That's what he had become

And so now, she reached the root of her bad mood, the epicenter of the raging hurricane tearing through her psyche…Envy's belligerence and blatant disregard. Helping him out was her number one priority, and all he seemed to do now was shit on her attempts. The ungrateful little bitch he was.

(X)(x)(X)

I drove him to the limit, twisting his arm behind him and forcing his face unto the mattress, but leaving enough lee way so I could hear the delicious moans my treatment wrought from the Elric boy.

With the recent discovery of my mask and its inevitable break came a lot of adjusting. I would've never thought I could hide so well from myself and, personally, my own breakdown scared me that night. That could never happen again. Ever.

I drove myself into the body beneath me even harder and relished in the sight of the kid fisting his free hand in the sheets.

_Yeah, Ed. It hurts, doesn't it? A lot of things will hurt you and this is only the beginning. You haven't even begun to experience true pain yet. No matter how many times I hit you, you still won't take the hits I have to live through. No matter how many times I manage to break the skin, you'll never know what it's like to be shredded inside out…_

I wanted to hate him. I did hate him. The little shit. He had no idea how cold Hell really was and he already thought he had it bad…

"I'll show you what the fuck _bad_ is…"

Pulling back slightly, I grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted his arm a bit harder and higher so that he was being fucked face first into the mattress. My own moans fell from my lips as I continued to thrust into him, grounding out all my frustrations into the body beneath me. The angle made him seem all the tighter and I could barely make out the whimpers coming from him as my own pleasure peaked and I came inside him. A feeling of light-headedness came over me as I filled the tight ass below me. Sweat could be felt sticking to my skin and I ran my hands down his back and thighs, taking in the feel of the equally-sticky body under me.

Pulling out of Ed, I shoved him roughly to the mattress for good measure and propped myself up on the edge of the bed, staring dismally at the carpet. The waves of orgasm were quick to subside, and I found that a tryst such as the one preceding this exact moment was not enough to feed my appetite. I was still hungry…for something…

Ed hiccupped in the background between deep shuddering breaths, and a bitter smirk tugged at the corner of my lips as I wondered idly just how sore he'd be. "Heh, you're not crying, are you?" I slid my eyes shiftily to the side to peak over my shoulder. I grinned before turning around and leaning over the body I lay claim to, fisting my hands in the mass of golden hair and lifting the head of my pretty little play thing.

His eyes remained closed as his head hung, the kid still gasping for breath. "You're an asshole," he spat after a few seconds.

I shrugged a shoulder carelessly. "Just doin' my job, babe." I laughed before slipping over him and running my finger deftly down the inside of one pale thigh.

His lust-clouded eyes fluttered open, starting to clear with the amber fires ignited by his oncoming rage. "Let go of my hair," he growled, his head still bowed, and his breath still short.

I sighed and pouted. "As you wish." I yawned, abruptly letting go of the blond locks and letting Ed fall back to the bed. I slipped behind him and occupied myself with running my hands up and down his shoulders as we lay on our sides, legs intertwined.

Ed sighed and folded his arms over his head as I continued to trace small patterns over the now bruised skin of his arms and thighs. He shivered next to me, slowly curling into a ball and away from me. I made a small 'tsk' sound at my wayward 'lover' and poked at him experimentally before turning him over and straddling his thighs, sitting upon him and staring into the reddened face, taking note of the slight hiss that hadn't escaped my ears as I settled my weight on him.

"I thought big boys didn't cry," I mocked with a grin at the sight of the moisture swelling at the corner of his eyes.

Today was rough for him. I knew that. So yes, on this day, I was feeling particularly abusive and might've overdone the poor kid. Boo Hoo. He'd just have to learn to take it sometimes.

My grin minimized itself to a smirk and remained so as I brought down my hand to strike the boy across his cheek, not missing the sound of flesh against flesh. His head followed the blow to the side and the tears held. Only now, the Elric boy was biting his lips and closing his eyes tightly. I bent down and grabbed his chin to have him forcefully meet my gaze. Clouded amber eyes opened and glared at me.

"Does it hurt, Ed-babe? Hum?"

He glared harder at me and I feigned a look of shock as the shorty seemed absolutely speechless. "Why, Ed! I do believe you've kept your mouth shut for over ten minutes. Bravo!" I clapped jovially before striking him across the cheek even harder, the sound instantly falling in rhythm as if it were the last clap, though the emphasis made the difference.

His head snapped to the other side, but this time, amber eyes didn't close but simply narrowed and began to flutter rapidly.

I finally sighed and climbed off him, already feeling a bit bored. "I'mma take a shower. Your _lethargy_ bores me," I sneered over at the shaking mass I left in the middle of stained sheets.

(X)(x)(X)

My body felt as if I'd been torn in two and then painfully stitched back together. My insides felt raw and I choked back a shuddering gasp as I struggled to lift my frame into an upright position on the bed. My arms shook badly and my abdomen burned as each second ticked by in my efforts. "Damnit…" I hissed, wrapping an arm securely around my side while propping myself up weakly on the other arm. "Damnit to hell…"

In a last ditch effort to overcome my weakness, I rolled off the bed lazily and forced myself to my feet, snapping my head back as pain instantly shot through me. White splashed and danced through my vision and I hissed as I fell back to the bed, still hugging my arms around my torso. A bitter chuckle forced its way past my lips as the thought about how I couldn't have joined Envy, even if I wanted to, crossed my mind.

The next few minutes were spent whistling silently to myself while rocking back and forth and nursing my abused body. It sucked. Really really really sucked…

"Would you believe me if I said I'm sorry?"

I looked up to the door to see Envy leaning against the frame, clad in only baggy black cargo pants and a look of sympathy. I glared hatefully at him. "Fuck no," I hissed and he shrugged.

"Well, good, seems you're not that stupid after all," he sneered.

I shook my head. "I'm not stupid at all…" I growled, adding in, "I'm not gay either…" I muttered the sentence and looked down at the bed I sat upon.

"Excuse me? I'm so sorry; I didn't quite catch that," Envy remarked dubiously, his eyebrow arching as if intrigued and amused in his usual manner.

I glared up at him as he walked across the room to stand in front of me, still studying me with a mixed expression now on his sinister features. He cocked his head to the side, the corners of his mouth barely turning up.

"I think you heard me," I said boldly.

"Yeah, I kinda did, but I just thought I might actually need to go get myself checked out or somethin', 'cause I could've sworn you just said-"

Another growl emitted from low in my throat. "Didn't I tell you this when we first spoke in September? I'm not," I said firmly.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Could've fooled me," he murmured sarcastically before flopping onto the bed to sit beside me. "What makes you so sure you're straight all the sudden?"

I cast him another look and ignored the 'all the sudden', fixing my gaze on the wall ahead of me. "I've always been attracted to girls. I still am. This…" I gestured to us. "…is only because of you, I-"

Envy suddenly started to laugh, mirthful and scolding, much like he had laughed earlier in school that day. "So what about all the times your body responds to me, Ed?" he asked, his tone dry. "Why is it that whenever I touch, suck, fuck, or kiss you, you love it so much?" The question was blunt and caused me to automatically cringe at the knowledge of it being used in reference to me.

"I don't _know_, _okay_? Fuck. It's not like I can control how my body responds. I _hate_ you! But my body doesn't seem to follow through on that! _It _doesn't know what the hell _it__ wants_."

Suddenly, the vessel that had been carrying me through all fifteen years of my life seemed like a burden. It was traitorous, vile and disgusting. I was growing to hate it, hate the way it betrayed me so often.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ed-babe. Your body's more sure of what it wants than _you are_…" Envy replied slyly, knocking me up the side of my head and rolling on top of me, straddling my waste smugly. Pain lanced up my side and I tried my best not to wince as Envy settled his full weight on me, the pain in my abdomen increasing by the second.

"So you're trying to say you're not the least bit attracted to me, Edward?" he asked in feigned hurt, his tone mocking.

I stared away from the fine display of chest before me and fixed my face stubbornly, trying to concentrate on breathing. "No," I said firmly.

His hand moved to caress my cheek and slide down my chest. I shut my eyes as I felt his hair drape over me and searching lips traveling across my cheek and down my neck, making their way back up to brush my lips. His breath traveled lightly over my face as he spoke, his tone low and predatory…even tempting. A shiver ran through my body and back down my spine. Why couldn't I bring myself to flip him off? Why was I letting him…

"That's too bad…'cause I think you're so _gorgeous_…" he said sultrily, his lithe form looming over me as he pinned my arms above me, capturing my wrists.

I gasped as I felt teeth graze the side of my neck and tried to ignore the hardness creeping up the inside of my thigh. "Stop…" I cried out as teeth came in harsh contact with my skin.

Envy continued to suck contentedly on my neck, only stopping to nuzzle his face into the nape of my neck and moan as his hips rocked into mine eagerly.

(X)(x)(X)

My heart froze in my chest as I crept closer to the bedroom door, curiosity dragging me ever closer, though my head was telling me to turn the other direction. Just as I gained enough control to turn tail and just _not_ know, I noticed that the door (as luck would have it) was slightly ajar, and all just went downhill from there. My brother's voice floated past the door in cries of ecstasy and I could make out the muffled moans of another. I finally reached the door and swallowed hard as I brought my face to peak through the open space, hoping all was not as it seemed; hoping that my imagination was just running wild and-

Time stopped. My eyes pricked with slight tearing at the sight beyond the door.

"Stop…" My brother's voice melted into a moan as he lay beneath another guy, completely stripped for the entire world to see.

Their forms moved together in a frenzied pace and the boy above my brother whispered things I couldn't make out, his tone low and longing.

"God _YESSSS_…!" my brother could be heard crying out breathlessly.

I could watch no more. My throat seemed to close in as I made my way down the stairs and out the house. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe this all was just some huge twisted dream and I was gonna wake up in the middle of one of Mr. Polanski's boring lectures on idealism. Oh _God_, brother…

(X)(x)(X)

The familiar stickiness warmed my inner thighs and I shut my eyes tightly as Envy leaned over to brush his lips against my cheek. My breathing came on off spans of time and ragged as ever as I lay spread out across the bed, flushed: Envy's personal playground.

"Gorgeous…" he murmured before pulling away.

I lay still on the bed, only even blinking as Envy threw a black duffel beside me, his hands on his hips and a grin placed upon his unfortunately good-looking features. "There's some place you gotta be tomorrow night, Ed," he said as a matter of fact.

He sat down beside my naked form. One would think I'd be more modest, but the further I sunk into this routine, the less I seemed to care about simple moral concepts; it's not like any of those applied when it came to Envy anyway.

"You jus' fix your tasty little body into what I've set aside in this duffel and be downstairs by 7. You hold me up, babe…I _fuck_ you up," he said offhandedly while pulling up his pants and throwing the black wife beater over his toned frame. "Don't disappoint me, babe."

He looked down at me for a minute, a small smile upon his features, as if taking in something that was a work of art by his hands alone; relishing in how low he'd brought me.

I looked off to the side, uncaring, only wincing as he trailed a finger down the inside of my thigh one last time before leaving, knowing he needed not repeat himself. Only crazy people defied Envy outright. And while I was crazy, I was also tired. He knew I'd be ready by 7, prepared to tap the top of my head and rub my tummy if it so be his desire. Just as long as he continued to give me what I sinfully needed. A smirk came to my lips thinking about how long it took me to learn that lesson, how many bruises and how much pain I had to deal with just to get it through my mind: _Envy gets whatever he wants_. _One way or another_. Even though I knew that I still tried my best to resist him…tried to keep that part of me that 'took no one's shit' alive. I could tell it was dying though. With each and every blow…it was dying.

"So this is true resignation…" I murmured in a daze, staring at the ceiling fan as it continued to spin and spin and spin and spin…

(X)(x)(X)

**Author's Note:** Well that's that dudes. More next chapter.


	6. Bricks, Pins and Needles

**Author's Note: **Thanks guys. Your reviews keep me going.

**Warnings:**** Language**. **Drug use**. Slight **NCS** depending how you look at it.

**Pairings:** implied** various OCxEd**, mentions of **OCxRussell**

**Disclaimers: **Not mine…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bricks, Pins and Needles  
**

* * *

A brick weighed heavily in my gut; that's the only phrase I can use to describe how I felt through Friday. Everything was hazy, and anxiety numbed me to the playful bantering of my friends, and even the usual disgust Mr. Acksmaxer's presence and overall negativity 'forced' me to display. Even the usual sliver of interest and contentment I would've expressed in Bio or Math was absent, leaving me, Edward Elric, with nothing but a brick in my gut and a conscious nightmare of what awaited me tonight. Yep. Could someone say, 'well shit' for me? Just once? 

In the cafeteria, I didn't even catch sight of Envy nor any of his dreggy dreary friends. I assumed they'd decided to push in an extra shift on those joints and whatever else they did out there. Fine, I guess. As long as they stayed away from me, I was already hopping around on pins and needles.

So, by the end of school, I came home to find a note on the living room table from Al saying he wouldn't be home until late; him and Fletcher had a project and had to pull in some extra hours. If worse came to worse, he might bring Fletcher back here to stay the night. Legit. My parents also left a note saying they had a conference going on with the rotary club they immersed themselves in. The message to me was not to wait up; they were checking in a hotel upstate where the conference was. Affirmative. I guess that was cool. Here I was, all alone, waiting for the apocalypse…Yep, everything was damned peachy-keen and strawberry-sunshine. One could only wonder why I wasn't out partying with my friends instead of getting ready to be kidnapped by my rapist. One could only wonder…hummmm…

Two hours later, I found myself standing in front of the mirror, an unsure and somewhat panicked look eyeing me back from my reflection. The thin black material hugged my form, decidedly too enticing for my own safety. The mesh, fishnet-like sleeves were pulled down over my knuckles, leaving the skin exposed to seem a tiny bit paler than I was used to it being. A mental note was made to put on my biker gloves before leaving. Although there were solid parts of the shirt, they could only be found barely covering up the sides of my torso, cutting off to let the mesh show off a toned abdomen, before abandoning me completely and leaving a whole strip of skin exposed all the way down my chest. A meager leather vest was my only salvation.

My eyebrows furrowed angrily as I continued to take in the rest of the ensemble Envy had left for me: deep black pants that rode low on my hips and left yet more flesh exposed. They weren't too tight, but they weren't incredibly baggy like I was used to either. I supposed they were proof that there was indeed a god in heaven who dared to show his mercy now and then. But somehow, this wasn't enough for me. I still looked like someone's whore, not to mention a hooker of some sort.

My heart pulsed in my ears as I continued to stare at myself down in the mirror, each second causing my chest to constrict tighter and tighter and tighter…My stomach did all sorts of flips-flops and I nearly broke my neck as my head snapped around at the sound of a car honking impatiently outside. The last glance I threw at myself in the mirror revealed me with a sort of 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look and the steady rise and fall of my chest. God, that 'honk' had scared the shit out of me. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and threw on my black jacket, not forgetting Envy's bag, my biker gloves and my cell phone as I raced down the stairs and locked the door on my way out.

The air outside was damp with the settling fog and I mentally sighed to myself, hoping it wouldn't rain. The barest glowing light of a cigarette could be seen as I closed in on Envy's car and threw myself in, adjusting the bag over my shoulder next to me and not having the nerve to even look Envy's way, despite the rapid glances he threw my own way.

The cigarette dangled lazily from his mouth, still holding its place even as he spoke, "You should've been at the door when I pulled up," he said calmly, pulling away from the front of my house and driving on down towards the main street.

The distant buzz seemed years away and I struggled to wet the inside of my mouth; it had become dry from anxiety. "I didn't hold you up now, did I? I got out the house well enough," I snapped, glaring at him out the corner of my eye.

He smirked, his grip on the steering wheel and his posture not displaying any sort of foul mood. "You're nervous," he stated, amusement lacing his tone.

I fidgeted and stared out the window, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "So what if I am?" I rasped out, swallowing again in an effort to wet the inside of my throat and mouth.

Envy's hand reached over to wander through the contents of the glove compartment before pulling out a small plastic bag and throwing it on my lap. "Take one of those," he commanded shortly, throwing a challenging glance my way.

I lifted the bag and couldn't help but widen my eyes at the small white pills within. Envy continued to drive steadily beside me. I crumpled the bag in my hands and dropped it back in the glove compartment. "No way," I said firmly.

Envy laughed. "Why not?" he asked in what I would assume to be 'good nature'.

"I like all my brain cells right where they are, thank you very much," I replied flatly, causing him to snort.

"You sound like a nerd," he shot back offhandedly, mocking me.

"Maybe I am one. Would you still be fucking me if I were?" I asked wearily, an eyebrow rising in somewhat of a desperate intrigue and challenge.

"Ass is ass, Eddi-boy, and besides…you're too hot to be considered a nerd." He shrugged, flicking his tongue out at me suggestively, waggling his eyebrows under the dark headband he sported.

I scowled at him and turned back to the window. "Concentrate on driving your pinto mobile and leave me alone," I griped.

Envy whistled. "Whatever you want, mi George…" He said 'George' with the Spanish pronunciation, 'Hor-hey', knowing I didn't miss the insinuation.

I simply lay my head against the window, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. In all seriousness, sometimes, I wish I'd never even taken that lunge at Mr. Tucker. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. Stupid me…or better yet, maybe it would've been best if I'd never even taken the tutoring gig. If if if if if if…What the hell was even the point? 'If'? In the end, it all just put me back where I was now.

After a long moment of silence, I finally opened my eyes to stare at the span of traffic and street ahead. "Where are we even going?" I groaned, wiping my face with my hand.

"Somewhere that involves driving," Envy replied dryly.

"Ya don't say…" I replied in the same manner, sulking even more now.

"Go back in that glove compartment and pull out the velvet bag you find inside," Envy instructed, still keeping his eyes on the road, not even glancing my direction.

I did as I was told, not bothering to question him, not even caring, just holding on to the vain hope it was some kind of sedative, or at least crackers. My stomach was doing its own little gymnastic demonstration. I vaguely remember when my aunt was pregnant with one of my cousins and how, every time she got morning sickness, she'd munch on crackers or bread…anything to keep her from tossing up her insides like _I_ was about to do…and all over the fine upholstery of Envy's car…Hey, the idea of throwing up wasn't looking so bad anymore…

My hands found their way past the assorted 'party favors' (which I'll leave unnamed) in Envy's glove compartment and soon brushed against the smooth material before grabbing it and pulling it out. The small velour bag was a bit heavy in my grip and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was.

"Everything in there is for you to put on," the dark-haired demon beside me answered my unasked question, throwing another unsettling smirk my way; I eyed him suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's nothing too non-kosher for you. Just a bit of store-bought identity," he mused, more to himself than me.

I opened the bag and pulled out a series of accessories which, I had to admit, I found pretty righteous in a way, the first being a leather band-choker; a chain entwining around the middle to give the appearance of a barbed wire; it was too dull to do actual damage though. Hence why I say, 'give the appearance of.' The next was a dog tag similar to the one I already wore around my neck, only that the metallic surface was tinted black and had some unreadable something scratched onto the surface in an elaborate, yet crazy design. And the last two were a heavy chain bracelet with a skull hanging from it and a silver band for my ear.

I studied the earring carefully and held it up to my ear experimentally before sighing. "My ears aren't pierced," I said, noticing for the first time the dark band in Envy's right ear.

A grin spread across his features. "Ooooh, goody, I get to take you to see a friend of mine Sunday then."

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but squawk indignantly, "No," I said firmly, glaring at him more dangerously than I'd ever glared at a person in my life. The idea of someone sticking a needle through my ears, or _any_ part of my body, as a matter of fact, did _not_ appeal to me.

Envy shook his head, grey eyes glowing a feral glow. "Whatever you say, Eddi-boy," he returned coolly, making sure to leave a note of 'to be continued' hanging in the air.

Damn. I hated that. The rest of the ride was spent sulking _a lot more_.

(X)(x)(X)

We arrived at 'Jaded' a bit past 8:30 or so. The place was way out on the farther edge of town where no one would dare tamper with it. I was eerie in a way, because if there were ever a fire or some strange turn of events in which a band of serial killers showed up, fire dudes or police would never reach us in time. _Then_ we'd all _definitely_ be _jaded_._ Fucked up, right?_

Ed was his own little vision in black and I grinned to myself with a sense of accomplishment; he looked a lot better than I had originally needed him to, but hey, I wasn't complaining. Just as long as I got done what needed to be done.

As the shady Mohawk-wearing man allowed us entrance, Ed moved notably closer to me, his nerves dancing around so much they were making their way across my own skin, letting a shiver run up my spine as I inhaled the air of the club upon full entrance. 'Beat it Upright' by KoRn was blaring across the crowd and jerking bodies this way and that. I should've been ashamed that I was used to places like this by now. But I wasn't. As weird as it sounded, it seemed like every other person in this room was just like me: trying to deal with the chapters that had been lay out for them, after realizing griping about it wasn't going to help. We all knew we were going to inevitably burn in Hell, so why not party away and drug up the time we had left before we all went out in the blazing inferno?

"Stay close to me," I instructed, guiding Ed towards the direction of the bar.

He followed, his eyes wandering down to the ground pitifully, refusing to look at me while trying to shut out all that was going on around him in addition to keeping up with me. It seemed he knew there wasn't much room here to be too defiant. No matter how much of a brat he wanted to be, at the end of the day, I was his ticket out of here alive.

…_just like I had been that fateful summer afternoon._

When reaching the bar, Ed wrenched his wrist out my grasp and hopped up onto a bar stool, propping his head in his lap to glare at me with angry amber eyes that cut through the somewhat dim lighting of our surroundings. _Beautiful._

"Just why in all of _fuck_ did you bring me here, Envy?" he asked, seething.

I smiled annoyingly at him, not missing the twitch of his eye. "Because, babe, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Is that so wrong?" I purred, batting my eyelashes and cackling some more.

Ed growled, "Envy, I swear if you-"

I yawned and cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't sweat it, Eddi-boy, just give me your jacket and I'll be right back." I winked, not missing the slight widening of his eyes.

"You're going to leave me here, by myself?" he asked, blinking widely.

I eyed him with a weird look and tugged at his jacket in an attempt to slip away. "Yesss," I edged, tugging at the clothe a little bit harder, growing a bit annoyed when he didn't relent and, instead, clutched it tighter to him, sitting up and swallowing hard.

"No," he said simply, shaking his head and chuckling hysterically to himself. "No," he repeated.

"C'mon, Ed! I don't have all day!" I scowled; he scowled right back. "Besides…you're tough, aren't you? Me protecting you? Why I'd-"

He cut me off as his scowl deepened, "No way! I just don't care for you taking it! That's all!" he yelled as he flung the dark black jacket in my face and crossed his arms defiantly.

My temper spiked and I had to remember to have patience with the boy, instead of instantly back-handing him…like I really, really, _really_ wanted to.

"Take it. I have plenty others just like it." He turned away and began to sulk, causing me to simply roll my eyes right after raking them appreciatively over the black-clad form.

I knew he'd fit what I picked out well enough.

"Don't miss me while I'm gone," my voice purred back at him.

(X)(x)(X)

I watched as Envy seemed to melt through the crowd with ease, fitting in a lot better than I was used to him fitting in anywhere. At school, he was the outcast dreg and I was one of the more normal kids, but here,_ I_ was the outcast. That conclusion was probably the least unsettling of the night though.

_Meet some friends of his?_ I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. Something told me Envy probably had all the patience of Mother Teresa in comparison to them. A part of me said that, at least, Envy cared somewhat about me…even if it was in a selfish way…while his friends literally saw me as their friend's piece of ass. You were more likely to treat something better when it was yours than when it was someone else's, and I believed that anything went when it came to Envy's crew. _Anything. _

Someone tapped my shoulder, nearly causing me to fly off the bar stool, my skin reflexively recoiling as though scalded by hot water. I looked back to see a burly sort of man frowning at me a bit before pushing a small glass my way.

"Ya look a bit high strung; out of it. Take this," the _stranger_ offered.

I barked out a laugh and eyed him wearily, my shoulders still shaking with laughter. "Am I supposed to trust you?" My voice was sharp even to my ears and the man smirked, letting his eyes wander out over the club and its intoxicated patrons.

"I'm probably the only friendly face you'll catch in this joint for the rest of the night. You're better off trusting me than your little psychotic '_friend_' over there. C'mon kid, it's just a bit of water and something to relax you. You'll live."

I looked at him, and then the glass, and then back at him, my expression dubious.

He shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses. "Suit yourself." He sighed and went on, as if everything in the world was sunny side-up.

My eyes narrowed at the old man's back before shifting back to the single innocent shot glass, the liquid clear and untouched. Hummm…no acidic bubbles rising from the bottom…no powder or oils floating on the surface…nothing along the sides of the glass…After looking back at the guy to see if he was looking, I took the glass and downed the content in one gulp, shutting my eyes tightly, hoping I wouldn't drop dead.

The next few moments ticked by slowly enough, and I wasn't sure if I was glad or disappointed to have survived them, though my question was answered quickly enough as strong arms wrapped around my waist and hefted me off the stool, causing me to yelp and lash out instinctively. Damnit! I knew I should've just gone with the narcissistic bastard! Whoever had just hefted me up was now slinging me over their shoulder and I was stunned for the moment after realizing what they'd just done – but only for a moment, seeing as how the next thing I knew, my foot was crashing into something solid and I could only guess I'd kicked the nameless giant. Where the hell was that old man _now_! Friendly, my _ass_!

"Put me down, _motherfucker_!" I screamed louder than ever, swinging my fists and trying to slide out the person's grip and down their back. But they held me in place, not even so much as flinching as I continued to claw and beat at their back and shoulders.

An alarm went off in my head as the moving legs of the people grew further and further away, along with the pounding bass and gripping guitar rifts. Oh God…I was gonna end up on the back of somebody's milk carton, wasn't I? Where the fuck was Envy when you needed him! Where! I struggled more than ever, closing my eyes and just going for it.

After a few moments, I felt the person haul me up by the scruff of my shirt. "Ya want down?" the guy finally spoke gruffly. "You get down." The person chuckled before dropping me flat on my ass without so much as the least bit of hesitation.

A hiss struggled its way from between clenched teeth as I rubbed at my back and slowly opened my eyes.

"Heya, Eddi-baby!"

I didn't even have to look around to know it was Envy, though I wasn't too familiar with the other people in the room. First thing first, I thought to myself: evaluate your surroundings. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, taking in the smell of weed and whatever else with the slightest hint of alcohol and something that smelled like…ginger?

I looked up to see a very…TALL dark man glowering down at me. His expression was one of great distaste as he looked back at Envy, who wore a large grin on his face. His eyes traveled around to the other patrons in the room and he seemed to suck his teeth in disgust. "I'll see you losers later. Go easy on the kid…he can't defend himself worth a shit."

I began to open my mouth to retort, but he was slamming the door behind him before I had much of a chance. Envy broke out in laughter, falling over the lap of another devious-looking character beside him, who just rubbed Envy's shaking shoulders and smirked down at him, rolling his eyes.

"Insane son of a bitch…"

I snapped my head to the side to see a short blonde-haired girl occupying a bean bag in the corner. She shook her head in Envy's direction and stretched before standing up and walking over to me. I finally gained the common sense to stand up and found she was a few inches taller than me, though her demeanor was intimidating enough to make her seem bigger. An elaborate tattoo of what appeared to be a viper was visible from the side of her right cheek to down her shoulder, some disappearing into the dark green shirt she wore.

Envy's insane cackling could be heard with others in the back, and it was hurting my head trying to keep up with what everyone was doing in the room. It was quite obvious I didn't trust any of them, and I could imagine I looked like a cornered animal as I backed towards the door.

"What the hell is up with Logan? Has he got a stick up his ass or what?"

I spun around to see a tall, lanky figure dusting off its shoulder and coming through the door I was currently trying to back out of. His attention instantly switched from the crew and fell on me as I gulped and took another step back in the direction from which I just came. He had shaggy blond hair and was admittedly attractive in the black wife beater that hung off his body, and the dark jeans that fell low and baggy on his hips. His lip was pierced and I could barely make out a tattoo of some sort spanning across his shoulder and chest, trailing over his collarbone.

"This is the kid?" he asked, a smirk seeming to tug at the edges of his mouth.

_Duh, jack off. What the fuck else would I be if I'm here with you, dickheads? _

The guy's coal-rimmed eyes narrowed and I mentally scolded myself when realizing I had spoken out loud.

"Oooooh! Somebody's got a mouth on him…" another guy sipping beer in the corner cheered, returning to his heavy make-out session only seconds later with a dark-haired girl who could've been his girlfriend…or his whore for the night.

I could feel my throat getting dry and couldn't help the wave of nausea coming over me. I wanted to throw up.

"Oh shit!" someone cackled as the room began to shift around me.

I think I swayed, because the next thing I knew, someone's arms were hefting me up and throwing me on the couch between Envy and the dangerous-looking guy with the ponytail. My eyes wandered drunkenly around the room, past the different faces, not even minding the cold amber gaze belonging to the guy next to me.

"Seems a bit sick for a guinea pig," the guy muttered, the words 'guinea pig' just flying over my head.

"So this is him, Envy? Nice…" another purred, a hand feeling its way over my leg and up my shirt before abruptly being pulled away.

I was still fighting the dizziness and now, my body was getting extremely hot. Why couldn't I throw up? Jesus Christ. It was only making me sicker by the moment.

"Leave him alone, you stupid fucks!" someone shouted and I could barely make out a form standing in front of me.

Gas bubbled in the pit of my stomach and began to choke me; my hands clutched at my burning throat, muscles flexing in an effort to dispel the bile from my system.

"Sit down, Russell. We all know the bitches have no power in this system…eh, boys?" The big guy laughed and everyone's laughter stung the air around me, roaring in my head.

My focus adjusted in time to see a large…and very appalling dude…wrap his arms constrictively around Russell, who struggled as he was pulled into the big guy's lap and groped by what I imagined to be a very disgusting and sweaty hand. Everyone continued to laugh as he thrashed in vain, blond hair flying this way and that.

"Hey Doro (1)! Feel like makin' Ruzz scream tonight?"

The guy, now known as Doro, laughed heartily as he wrenched Russell's arm behind him and shoved his hand into his pants. Russell cried out and struggled even more.

My head pounded as I felt around on the couch and, to my utter relief and happiness, found something hard and solid in my palm. Right now, I was too slow to even register what it was; I ripped my arm out of the suffocating limbs around me and flung it at the guy, pleased as it hit him in the face. "Leave him a-alone…" I managed to say, pleased to see Russell free himself from the guy's grasp, flinging his back against a wall to eye me in surprise.

Before I could even manage the smallest smile of reassurance in his direction, the back of a hand was making sharp impact with my cheek and my heart seemed to stop as I fell across the shaggy blond guy's lap, cheek stinging more than ever. Seems I was in no position to reassure _anybody_ right now. Not even my damned self.

Envy smirked as he leaned over my body, a sardonic expression on his features. His hand came down to caress my cheek in an ironic, somewhat misplaced and _mocking_ show of compassion. "Guys…it looks like _Eddi-baby_ wants to play too…" he purred. "You should've just asked if that was the case, babe…" He chuckled before looking up at the blond guy. "Wanna try him out, Sole?"

My body tensed and instantly started to throw itself this way and that in an attempt to struggle my way out of Sole's iron grip and from under Envy's weight. He didn't look like he weighed very much…but he did.

"Why not?" Sole replied, bending my back further over his lap so I couldn't see what Envy was doing.

The smallest stab of panic picked at my mind. His hand locked on my throat and held my head back, the leather band of the choker rubbing my skin uncomfortably.

"Give him this," I heard Doro say before he threw a plastic bag that I barely caught a glimpse of.

The next thing I knew, they were trying to shove another one of those pills in my mouth and I refused, locking my lips in the most difficult manner, still thrashing as much as possible. The guy, Sole, appeared agitated above me and shook his head down at me, his grip tightening and Envy's hand pinching my nose so I couldn't breathe.

"You gotta open your mouth sometime, Eddi-boy," he taunted, making a face at me and laughing with the others who'd come to watch the _kid_ be sedated.

Far, far away, I could hear Russell protesting loudly, telling them to leave me alone…probably trying to fight off that horny fat dude again. Something crashed to the floor and a fit of cursing erupted.

Envy, who was still above me pinching my nose, barked over his shoulder, "Find a way to keep that _bitch_ in check!" He then looked back down at me, smirking forever more.

Air was leaving me quicker than I would've liked and I grew light-headed as I continued to hold my breath, cheeks burning and eyes watering.

"We can do this one of two ways, Ed…" he panted, his face twisted insanely. "You can take this pill and make things easy or…"

The girl with the short blonde hair and viper tattoo appeared above me beside the couch, squirting liquid out a syringe experimentally, adjusting it carefully, not even caring about me; she just seemed content with her 'job'. Her form and stance gave off the confidence only one who was good at what they did gave off. Meanwhile, my eyes were popping out their sockets and my thrashing began anew. This time going for all I was worth, I rocked my body back against Sole, trying to get enough leverage to wrench my arm out his grip while hoping on some damage in the process.

"_Fuck it. _I'm done being nice." Envy threw the pill across the room and Sole let up just enough so they would be able to turn my wrist up…but not enough so I could let loose.

His grip grew even tighter and, in desperation, I began to scream, trying my damned hardest to fight my way out. Envy's weight pinned me farther down, but that didn't stop the screaming.

Sole rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "You didn't tell me he was a screamer, Envy. This should be fun." He continued to laugh, his eyes wandering over my body as hungry as a stray dog's.

The devious-looking guy suddenly appeared over Envy's shoulder, a look of distaste forming on his features. "Stop playing around so much and shut that kid up. His screaming is giving me a headache."

Envy scowled in the guy's direction. "You're always trying to spoil somebody's fun, Kimblee. Ya insolent motherfucker," Envy cackled before the guy – Kimblee – smacked him in the back of the head and threw him a glare, earning another scowl from Envy as he rubbed his head and continued to glare balefully.

"We're ready, Martel, baby," Envy said, his face more serious than I remembered it being a few moments ago.

The girl, Martel (2), nodded to Sole, who suddenly wrenched my wrist skyward as she lowered the needle steadily out of my eyesight, causing me to panic. Cold air nibbled at my skin as my sleeve was yanked up. This was worse than being a kid in the doctor's office; instead, I was a patron in the little shop of nymphomania horrors. At least, the doctor _looked_ helpful even when I didn't believe him to be. This was just damned terrifying and insane. The solid restraint…the people…I was hyperventilating and I knew it…I was panicking…I couldn't take it…

"NO!" My throat was raw from screaming, but I didn't care as I wheezed and coughed. Lord knows why though…"Don't _FUCKIN'_ do this to _ME_! _GOD, ENVY, DON'T!_ I-" My breaths were growing shorter and shorter and my voice cracked audibly. Over yonder, I could see the big guy holding Russell's hands behind his back, his tongue wandering over the guy's exposed throat.

Russell, who had stopped resisting long ago, just hung his head away in shame. I turned my head to the side, away from my wrist, away from Russell and shut my eyes tightly, trying to will away the tears. An ache was forming in my lower back where it was arched so violently over Sole's lap. I took in a deep breath of air as the cold feeling of the needle poised against my vein caused me to snap open my eyes. I gave out one last desperate cry of anguish – more mental than physical – as the needle sunk under my skin and burned into my veins.

(X)(x)(X)

(1)Dorochet. The dude whose one of Greed's followers from FMA. I don't wanna spoil so…

(2)Martel. Another of Greed's followers in the series. Thats all I'll say about her except for one words: snake.

**Author's Note:** Well that's that. Read and Review…….for Ed's sake….


	7. Race With My Heart

**A/N:** I'm Back!

**Warnings:** Usual crap. Profanity. Drug Abuse. Abuse period. You already know.

**Pairings:**** EnvyxEd**

**Disclaimers:** Anything that sounds like its making money is automatically not mines. Lord knows I'm broke.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Race With My Heart  
**

* * *

_The night ahead would prove to be quite an interesting one, Envy decided as he viewed the scene before him, sensations shooting straight to his groin despite his large reserves of self-control. _

_All of them were as high as god knows what, and they just kept furthering the elevation…the high…giving each other this and that: a huge orgy of hallucinogens unnamable; an orgy of the mind and body._

_Hours before, when the affects of the drug they had given Ed had started to take flight, the boy had been somewhat sick, his body finding the substance foreign and unwelcome. They had been reluctant to touch the boy, but soon patience gave out and the more satisfying results started to kick in. Envy remembered this to be quite pleasing as every touch seemed to send the boy into a fit of ecstasy, making him just as willing as they wanted. Sole decided to take the lead, and before you knew it, Ed was contentedly sucking him off, unaware of his 'friend's' similar plight as Doro administered a lighter dose of the drug to Russell; they already knew how it would affect him; the same it did many times before: raw and uncontrollable. _

_Kimblee had initially been somewhat cranky at first, but Envy always found that the possibility of a good fuck was just the way to lighten the pyromaniac's ever-changing moods and turn them for _his_ better._

_As he lay beneath Kimblee, who was busy thrusting roughly into his body, before him was a writhing blond-boy pile consisting of Sole, Russell and, of course, Ed. Ed was kneeling in front of Russell, heatedly touching and exploring, their tongues seeking out the other while Sole straddled the Elric boy from behind, one hand roaming over his body while the other slowly stroked him, his tongue occupied with trailing over the pale, exposed flesh of the blond's neck. This scene only served in turning him on further, his outlet being to thrust against Kimblee wantonly and urge him to go faster, harder._

_Envy would cry out, still egging Kimblee on when it seemed he could be pushed no further. As their fucking intensified, so did the driving on the floor. His clouding grey eyes never left the scene, and he moaned with Ed as Sole dipped two fingers inside him and proceeded to milk him for all he was worth. The distressed Elric couldn't get a grip and, in a fit of passion, roughly pushed Russell back and took the engorged member before him into his mouth, wringing yet another harsh cry from Tringham._

_Orgasm hit, making all in the room a blur of exclamations…Envy even completely forgot about the camcorder taking note of all going on in the room since the very beginning…_

(X)(x)(X)

Envy awoke, feeling the troublesome aftermath of a crazy night out. He had no idea how many shots he'd downed or how many times he had shot up but he'd figure that, after a few more moments, he'd have the initial idea.

He stared at the ceiling, barely remembering where he was and how he got there. Lord knows he was too stoned to drive last night. Ed was too young, in addition to being out of it, and Doro was just an 'every-man-for-himself' type; his fat ass was probably still passed out on the floor. Sole was an idiot. Chances were that he was still drooling up the carpet at 'Jaded' as well. This left one person…Kimblee.

Envy shot up, instantly wishing he hadn't as each and every inch of his head seemed to be closing in on his brain, threatening to collapse in and kill him. He groaned before falling back into the sheets, closing his eyes against the bright bane of which many referred to as sunlight.

"I have nothing to help you out, so you're just gonna have to ride it down," Kimblee spoke gruffly from the doorway, crossing his arms and frowning, his long jet-black hair falling partly over his shoulders. By watching his steady gleaming eyes, you could tell he was amused.

"Not even a fucking painkiller? What kinda shit do you have goin' on here?" Envy all but roared, making a note to speak lightly in an effort to sooth his hangover, opting for a low hiss instead. The pounding was strong and constant enough to be confused with his heartbeat, he observed grimly.

He closed his eyes, opened and closed his hands, pulling sheets, and breathed deeply before opening his eyes again. Good, he thought, now the ceiling didn't seem so dark and spinney anymore.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Envy demanded, knowing that Kimblee wouldn't miss the direct objective of the question: where was Ed?

"Ed was dumped off with the Tringham guy. He seemed sober enough to nurse the kid for a while; he knows what he's going through."

Envy smirked, obviously content with the answer given. "I'm thinking you liked his performance last night?" he asked, chuckling a bit at the 'hmpf' he heard from Kimblee.

"The kid is tough. I admit I initially assumed you had screwed up thinking with that _dick_ of yours instead of your _head_. But he pulled through," Kimblee allowed, a smirk showing on his own face now.

"We'll use him then, right? The kid's not bad; a good fuck, resistant and somewhat enduring…_alone_…" Envy gave a low chuckle at that last bit, smirking to himself. "…he's an _excellent_ asset to this deal, I believe. _Much_ better than Ruzz or the Rockbell girl…"

Kimblee considered this carefully, arching a judgmental eyebrow in the psychotic dark-haired boy's direction. "You told me he was only _fifteen_…that may prove to be an issue, don't you agree?" Kimblee pointed out, obviously not willing to be put away for something as trivial as being involved in the sexual harassment or '_whatever_' of a minor. Arson sounded just so much more impressive to him…

Envy rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "The kid's not gonna say a thing and you know it – if that's what you're suggesting. You know that better than _I do_; given the circumstances of our…_arrangement_…" Envy trailed off, his eyes shifting over to where Kimblee stood by the door, a thoughtful expression on his face as he remembered back to Envy's call that afternoon and the fate of one troublesome doctor, whose past and insistent meddling finally caught up with him.

"Ah yes, the girl's father. Hummm…" A smile slowly crept on the sinisterly good-looking features, a malicious glint in the dangerous amber eyes. He threw his hair over his shoulder absently, frowning deeper.

"See what I mean? He's still partly scared for himself after that Tucker incident. He doesn't _seriously_ believe he _owes_ me anything. He's just too shaky to put things together for himself, therefore…" Envy grinned, slipping his eyes shut and putting his arms back behind his head leisurely. "…making him something _easy_ to manipulate…"

Kimblee chuckled, a smirk playing across his own lips. "You're horrible." He continued to chuckle, Envy joining in.

"I only learned from the best, Kimblee…" he replied, laughing outright, completely forgetting about his hangover for the moment and surviving the rest of the morning well enough, images of a blond-haired boy fuelling his amusement and deepening his insanity.

(X)(x)(X)

One could tell by the unmistakable sounds of retching, that all was not well in the house of Tringham. It was at times like these that Russell was thankful his brother, Fletcher, had so many things to occupy his time and keep him away from the house. So _very_ thankful…

He had been dumped back at his home with the appealingly-lifeless form of the eldest Elric in tow, determined to try and nurse some of the damage done by those…those _bastards_. Unfortunately, the toll dealt upon his own body outweighed his will to be responsible or nurturing, and sent him crashing to the floor beside the couch where he had dumped a passed out Ed.

Then, a few hours later, his 'guest' had awoken and flown hastily to the bathroom, emptying the poison from his body in the most unpleasant (and probably most efficient) manner possible. And on top of that, the sounds of Ed emptying his stomach – in addition to what he remembered from last night – did nothing to sooth the Tringham boy's own stomach. He just hoped he was right in assuming Ed was too messed up to recall too much of what had happened last night; at least, ease the guy's conscience, if anything. He'd been throwing up for at least the last hour, refusing to leave the bathroom. Russell just lay his head back against the wooden frame of the door, sitting tiredly outside the bathroom.

A bit of hope seemed possible as the house grew silent and it seemed that, for the time being, Ed was done. Just as he was about to inquire as to the health of his 'guest', a shrill ringing went off beside him, emitting from the cordless phone he held in his hand.

Russell shot a nasty glare as the phone's shrill siren intercepted the silence and shattered it to a million pieces…just as Ed had seemed to gain some sort of composure for the moment. The sounds of retching started right back up, causing Russell to sigh, relent, and go answer the phone, knowing full well who it was most likely.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to mask the sounds in the backdrop by shielding the mouth piece with his hand, just enough so that he could still be heard, but so Ed could not.

"How is it goin' over there? You takin' good care of our _darling_ Ed?" a voice mocked through the phone, causing Russell to narrow his eyes and scowl.

"Why the hell do you care?" he shot back, earning a rugged sigh. "What do you plan to do with this kid, Envy?"

"Just answer the question, _bitch_," Envy snapped, his patience obviously non-existent on this fine sunny morning.

Russell sucked his teeth and twisted his face in disgust, holding the receiver away from him to glare at it for a moment, wishing that looks could kill, just once; just so he could burn a hole through Envy's head on the phone and be done with him. "If you must know…he's not doing too well. I think you should stay away from him," Russell advised carefully; advice which Envy snippily ignored.

"What the fuck is his problem?" he asked, obviously not caring as to what exactly was wrong, but upset that there was a 'wrong' to be inquiring about in the first damned place.

Russell sighed. "He's been throwing up all morning. I don't think I should just leave him here like this to chuck up his guts. I'm starting to consider a hospital-" he never finished his sentence as a series of befuddled and displeased noises erupted from the other end of the line, causing him to stop and take heed to what sounded like the beginning of a severe tongue-lashing. Envy could be very sharp with his words.

"What the fuck did you just say? Fuck off, 'cause I don't think I heard you clear enough," Envy snarled.

Russell already had very little patience and was steadily starting to lose the little he had left. "I said I believe he should go see a doctor or something…" he trailed off.

"Heh? What ya say? Speak up, ya little bitch."

_That's it. _Patience had run out and he found himself raising his voice back at Envy and his disgusting temperament, "Don't lose patience with me, _Envy_. I put up with your shit in addition to the rest of you motherfuckers more than I should have to. I've been up since 7:30 this morning listening to this kid retch like you wouldn't believe, and personally, I don't believe he needs this either. It's bad enough I have to nurse my sore ass and my hangover, but then have you call me at this hour, snarling in my ear like a damned animal. Fuck twat," he spat out, noticing that, in his small rant, he had stood and was now tense in front of the other wall.

A small chuckle drifted from the other end of the line. "You done? 'Cause I don't remember ordering a side of lecture with your usual little bitch fits. Want your ass to stop hurting and your life to be more pleasant, _Russell_?" Envy sneered, causing just the slightest flinch. "Then stop getting _fucked over_ like the little _whore_ you are and do something about it! It wasn't my cock you were begging for last night, so don't get all pissy with me!" Envy's words had the intended effect, slicing through and wounding the very flesh of the human spirit.

Russell seethed quietly.

"Now, about this hospital business? What kind of retard suggests such a stupid thing? God, fuck twat, aren't you supposed to be a genius? That kid's fuckin' wired! You want to go to jail?"

Russell murmured a 'no', finding himself already detaching his brain from the conversation.

"What you say?" Envy hissed.

"I wouldn't be the one going to jail now, would I?" Russell challenged, knowing it was more of a statement than ever a question.

"Play games, Ruzz. If I see the police anywhere near my fuckin' door, you're the first motherfucker I'm goin' after before I even _consider_ letting them handcuff me. You think Doro's big?" Envy cackled. "I'll rip that little ass _inside out_. _Fuck_ around, baby. I'll be by for the kid later this afternoon. I don't care _what_ you do, but you better find a way to get that kid straight. I'm out," and with that last grit of his teeth, the line went silent; the sign that Envy had hung up, leaving his usual menace in the air.

Russell glared at the phone for a minute, his finger twitching, his mind turning over the few options he had: just quietly go and tend to Ed, put the phone down, or smash the phone and _then_ go tend to Ed. The hospital was definitely out of the question.

"_Selfish bastard_, all he thinks about is _himself_," a voice rasped from behind and Russell whipped around to find Ed, clutching his abdomen, his forehead drenched with sweat and his hair falling in his face, swaying with the heaving breaths of Ed's smaller form.

Ed winced and looked up at Russell, his expression pained. "You can't let him take me home like this, Russell, you can't," he rasped.

Russell simply went to his side and led him to the living room. "Just concentrate on settling your stomach right now, Ed," Russell instructed sternly, settling him on the couch before running to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Mylanta and a spoon.

Ed eyed the bottle wearily before shifting his gaze to concentrate on Russell as he carefully poured the milky-white liquid into a spoon. "You don't really expect me to take that, do you?" Ed asked grimly, still eyeing Russell and glancing at the now full spoon from time to time.

Russell sighed. "It'll coat the inside of your stomach so you don't throw up anymore. Wouldn't that be more convenient for you than gagging your brains out for another hour?" Russell asked in exasperation, clearly sick and tired himself.

Ed twisted his face in disgust. "_So you say…_" he replied, narrowing his now dark amber eyes suspiciously. "_Fuck twat._ You really expect me to look at a bottle of _fuckin'_ placebos or aspirins the same way after what happened last night?" The angry blond sat in front of him, now glaring for all he was worth.

Russell still held the spoon indifferently, trying to figure out a way to reason with Ed. "You're being ridiculous, Ed. I'm trying to help you out here."

Ed chuckled, standing up and shaking his head, his expression cold as he sized Russell up. "I'm being ridiculous? You can tell me what the hell I'm being when you've been held down…and drugged…and…" Ed's already bloodshot eyes started to swell with tears, each raise of his voice taking more out of him than it should've. His throat was dry and his chest hurt from heaving up so much that morning. Not to mention that his voice was hoarse and his head ached. "…and you can't even remember half of the stuff you did the night before because it hurts too much and you _just. don't. want_…to know." He slumped back against the couch, glaring balefully at the floor, trying to check the tears he knew were in his eyes.

Anyone could tell by looking at the scene that the eldest Elric just wasn't feeling himself this morning. Not at all.

Russell looked away. "Then I guess I have every right to dub you whatever I want," he returned flatly, throwing the spoon across the coffee table, allowing the heavy white liquid to fly with it and spot the dark mahogany surface.

Ed looked up and stared after him as he left the room, figuring right then and there that he was more trouble than he was worth. Once again, his mouth had let something fly loose that it shouldn't have, right off the handle.

_Good job, Ed._

(X)(x)(X)

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Winry Rockbell just about had enough as she furiously pounded on the door of the Elrics' peaceful suburban home. Oooooh, when she got her hands on that boy…she thought manically as the rhythm of her pounding went up a few notches in speed.

"HEY!"

"HEY YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP, SHORTY!" she demanded yet again.

"MISS, PLEASE!" someone shouted, causing Winry to just grow more persistent.

"OH STOP IT, ED! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME, MISTER!" She stopped pounding, stomping her foot in frustration to shout even louder.

By now, passersby and residents of the neighborhood were starting to stare.

"Winry," someone said firmly, causing her to open her eyes, only to find Alphonse standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

She flew past him into the house, searching high and low for the target of her unleashed feminine scorn. "Where is he? He's hiding from me?" she asked suspiciously, throwing pillows off the couch and running up the stairs.

Al sighed. Fletcher could be seen working busily on the floor behind him in the living room, piecing, pasting and drawing like no tomorrow.

"Winry, are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned for the eccentric blonde energy before him.

"Al…of course, I am…" she cooed, calming down for a bit before growling devilishly. "I'm just gonna rip your brother to shreds when I find him!" she roared. "HEAR THAT, ED!"

Al simply looked at the floor as Winry began to cackle insanely. "This might not be the best thing to say right now but I feel it'd be best for you…and not to mention my house…" he muttered the last part. "…if I informed you that Ed isn't home at this moment," he squeaked.

Winry turned around to glare at him. "What do you mean, 'he isn't here'?" she yelled.

Al shrugged. "He stayed out last night at a friend's. I-"

Winry flew in front of Al, shaking him fervently. "What friend?" she questioned, wide-eyed.

Al shook his head and tried to ease himself out of Winry's grip. "I don't know, Winry! Please, let go of me! I think you should rest!" he yelled, clearly out of it.

Winry simply sighed and released him, staring blankly out the front door, which had never been closed in the first place. "I'm worried, Al…I keep seeing so many things in my mind and then, last night…" She sighed, shaking her long blonde locks and smiling softly.

Her clear blue eyes stared straight ahead as she walked out the door, offering a small wave over her shoulder and the meekest of apologies. "Tell your brother I'll call him when he gets in. Sorry for being such a spazz…" Another wink over her shoulder and she was gone down the block, leaving Al to gaze questioningly after her.

"She's a very weird girl…" he murmured to no one in particular before closing the door and returning to his project.

It was only a wonder how work could consume Fletcher so completely that not even the insane protest of a 17-year-old girl could move him.

(X)(x)(X)

"Where is he?"

I couldn't believe what this guy was telling me. Had he lost it?

Russell stood across the room from me, dumping a nasty wad of paper towel into the garbage can below, scrunching up his nose distastefully. "How should I know?" he yelled back, causing me to narrow my eyes warningly. Maybe he had a few screws loose today, because he didn't seem to be getting the warning signs.

I growled in agitation, kicking a pile of newspapers, scattering them across the living room. Russell simply looked from me to the newspapers and scowled, his demeanor indifferent to my rage.

"Shit!"

Exhaustion won over my body and I found myself falling in the love seat behind me, my hand to my forehead.

"You ever think that maybe he went home?" Russell suggested haughtily, emphasizing how much of an idiot he felt I was at this current time; me being me was too tired to even bother being particularly violent at this moment, so I just let the guy have some fun for now. I'd slit his throat soon enough…Just needed some time.

"I know he didn't go home, genius, because that's the first fuckin' place on his list of places _not_ to go, don't you think? And here you are…supposed to be so _emphatic_ and _understanding_ of his _situation_…Oh, _boo fuckin' hoo_! What kind of support line are you?"

Russell simply ignored me, trying wearily to put back together his living room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he could care less where Ed was at this given moment. Maybe he even dispatched the kid off himself…hum…

"Listen…I don't know where Ed is. There. Now, you can either help me clean up…or remove yourself from my living room, thus effectively getting out my way," he drawled, gesturing to the door in a manner that was so deliberately slow I could've sworn I was a five-year-old. His eyes widened for affect as he once again pointed at the door.

I kissed my teeth at him, glaring for all I was worth. "This shit is gonna be coming right back to you, Ruzz. I swear it," I warned dangerously before flying out the door and into my car, not missing the snort behind my back.

Dark clouds were beginning to form in the sky and the current wind seemed to pick up as the scattering and swirling leaves suggested. One of the storms that this county was noted for was probably on its way. Just great. I leaned back in my car, the smooth velour-like texture of the upholstery warming my skin. The black of my gloves shielded my eyes as I brought my hands to my face in a resigned and thoughtful manner, trying to figure out where Ed would probably run off to, and how far he could've gotten.

The thing about this area was that it seemed like its own secluded little forest town, but that was hardly the case. There were all sorts of terrain around the place, from the desert-like area that hosted 'Jaded' to the boondocks _way out the way_ past the other edge of town. Police stations were all over the place, but I knew Ed wouldn't go there; he was looking for escape, not confinement.

A grin slowly spread across my face at this thought and my arms crossed, eyes challenging the clouds above me. Adrenaline slowly started to release throughout my body, running through my veins with the same cool pleasure than heroin did. I sat up and started the ignition. A light drizzle began, telling me to put on the windshield wipers.

Sure, hide-and-seek could be pretty fun, especially with the obstacle of this weather. Ed wouldn't be able to get very far in this storm and so, with that in mind, I lay out a rough estimate of places to drive by and check, already plotting out how exactly I would track Ed down.

_Let the game begin, Eddi-boy, because either way, you'll prove to be my prize. Win or Lose._

(X)(x)(X)

**Author's Note:** How was that? Interesting enough I hope.


	8. Royally Fucked Over

**A/N:** Heyoz. This summer is going by really slow for me….. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the cool reviews and stuff. I'd reply directly but I've always been kinda lazy and somewhat shy when it comes to e mailing people out the blue and what not. However, I do reply to the emails I receive from other people. So with that in mind on with the story! _You guys are loved!_

**Warnings:** Must I really go down the list? You know the drill.

**Pairings: EnvyxEd**, Implied **SolexEnvy**, Implied **GreedxEnvy**

**Disclaimers:** Still not mines.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Royally Fucked Over  
**

* * *

Out past the convenience store, near an edge of town all too familiar to some, stood a very sick-looking being, the hunched over silhouette outlined by the darkening clouds, against the lighter edges of sky and obtrusive buildings. But no one cared to notice; they were too busy trying to find shelter for themselves against the storm about to come. Why bother trying to take care of someone who appeared as sick as a dog when they couldn't think of how to care for themselves at the moment? They'd probably die anyway, as far as anyone else was concerned. That'd be a nice touch to the gossip shop, so everyone could say they knew the body way back when… 

It was drizzling, but the small drops of rain could hardly be felt as the wind tossed them about the air like a mist, dampening the cracked pavement of the sidewalks and slowly filling the smallest of holes in the uneven streets.

Thunder rolled and grumbled menacingly in the dark sky above, sending shivers up the spine of those outside, and fascinating those lucky enough to be inside. However, some, in actuality, paid no notice to it. Some like Ed; he was way too busy berating himself.

The eldest Elric silently cursed himself as he held the meager plaid jacket he'd managed to swipe from Russell's closet as close to him as possible; anything to shield himself against what would soon turn into chilling torrents in a matter of time. What the hell was he thinking? Just up and leaving the house, without any sort of plan or means of contact? His cell phone was god knows where, and from what the jacket left to sight, anyone could mistake him for a hooker in this part of the county.

It seemed he had managed to trek his way over to Central Islip – a place no one in their right mind would want to be during a storm. The city council had all but completely flat-out ostracized itself from the place, forgetting about the tune-ups and maintenance that came along with the package of running a county as big as Terra Point. Islip was practically the wasteland. Hell! Even the boondocks got some kind of funding and caretaking. Central was just one of the many dirty-dealing sectors of Terra Point county. Edward could tell you that, personally, he did not care to explore these types of places on his spare time and had no more to say about the place other than, "This shit sucks." His voice was flat and hoarse, but conveyed his feelings well enough.

Edward set his face in determination. He had a pretty good idea of what had been running through his drug-hazed mind though. He was thinking of survival, of self-preservation, _of escaping from Envy and his deranged self_. There was no way he could trust himself in the hands of that maniac. Edward could only take but so much, and though he knew not specifically what they had managed to pump him up with last night, he knew it was messing up his senses in ways detrimental to his normal pattern of thinking and functioning; even after puking a good half of the stuff up…or so he thought.

He was surprised he hadn't dropped dead yet. Despite the fact it was cold, he could feel sweat upon his forehead, though it could've been the rain – he highly doubted it –, and his stomach was still churning angrily, bubbling in ways that shot bile up to the back of his throat, warning of another episode similar to the one at Russell's house. If it came to that, he knew he would've lost. He'd never be able to get himself back up once he started retching all over the sidewalk. He'd might as well just kiss his life goodbye after that, because then, the storm would come and sweep him away, ridding the county of filth just like it was supposed to, leaving the earth as clean as it could be – right before mankind trashed it up again.

Wind started to pick up and the drizzling grew heavier, moving up to the level most referred to as rain – a level at which it could actually be considered as a nuisance to those who had…_dryer_ plans.

"Shit," Ed coughed, dragging himself to the nearest building and tucking himself in an alley, his chest heaving up and down as he positioned his back against the wall and scanned the area as best as he possibly could from this angle.

Hardly anyone was outside at all except for a few people. One lady was making a desperate attempt to protect her new 'do' from the rain using a plastic bag – most likely from the whole sale warehouse – and a man was jogging happily through the rain with his dog, as if oblivious to the broken down neighborhood around him and those who cast him looks from under awnings and from inside stores through the windows. The dog yelped happily alongside its owner, and Edward couldn't help but scowl at how misplaced their jubilance was.

_I guess I'd be happy too, if I was living a life with no strings attached_, Ed thought to himself darkly, suddenly feeling like some sort of terrorist, watching others contemptuously from his unnoticed little corner. _Well, that man and his dog can go kick rocks-_

/_"This is, and never will be about you, Ed. What you want won't be my concern. Only what I want. It's your job to give it to me," he had said, his voice raw with the power he felt at being able to force me to do the things I'd rather die before doing willingly. _

_But I couldn't die. I didn't want to die, and that's what had me here living this hell. /_

A dizzy, unexplainable feeling came over him all of the sudden. He could feel the edges of his vision starting to burn away from him, like a cigarette butt to a piece of old newspaper.

_/"So you're trying to say you're not the least bit attracted to me, Edward?" he asked in feigned hurt, his tone mocking. _

_I stared away from the fine display of chest before me and fixed my face stubbornly, trying to concentrate on breathing. "No," I said firmly. _

_His hand moved to caress my cheek and slide down my chest. I shut my eyes as I felt his hair drape over me and searching lips traveling across my cheek and down my neck, making their way back up to brush my lips. His breath traveled lightly over my face as he spoke, his tone low and predatory…even tempting. A shiver ran through my body and back down my spine. Why couldn't I bring myself to flip him off? Why was I letting him…_

_/ Even though I knew that I still tried my best to resist him…tried to keep that part of me that 'took no one's shit' alive. I could tell it was dying though. With each and every blow…it was dying._

"_So this is true resignation…" I murmured in a daze, staring at the ceiling fan as it continued to spin and spin and spin and spin…/_

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat as one particular place in his head suddenly throbbed almost unbearably, sending him sliding down the side of the building to cradle his head and crouch on the floor. It was as random as a heart attack – and probably just as painful, Ed decided, still gripping his head even tighter in his hands, gritting his teeth in an attempt to will it away…to stop himself from crying out.

His eyes were closed tightly, only snapping open to a blinding white as the pain intensified and spread down the left side of his face.

_/"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ed-babe. Your body's more sure of what it wants than you are…" Envy replied slyly. /_

His breath quickened as the panic he'd come to be so familiar with lately set in, swallowing him. Drowning him…_Make it stop…If only I could see, I could reach the surface…_he had decided, trying to pull himself up from the dark hole he was sinking towards.

_/"Know how many times I've resisted the urge to snap your little neck, babe? Do ya?" he purred, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. /_

The pain grew, almost succeeding in numbing his entire left side, weakening him and making it impossible for him to fight his way back up, making it impossible for him to catch a breath.

_No! _

The panic was now setting in completely, weighing him down and killing him slowly. All of the sudden, his movements seemed to slow as if his body were shutting down, but no…that wasn't right, because he could still feel his pulse. That was his pulse! It was beating so rapidly, practically deafening him as it echoed through the depths…

_/"Sadly, baby, people always fear the unknown…" momma said softly in my ear, pulling me to her, bringing images of a dark-haired boy standing in the rain from the da__y before. He was unknown to me…Did that mean I should fear him…/_

_/"Enjoy the taste…" he murmured, right before I reached a state in which my senses were completely dulled. _

_My head swam in circles and I slipped my eyes shut slowly, the illusion of Envy never fading. /_

Everything seemed to grow darker as Ed became paralyzed, his body fighting but not following through with the movements.

_/The dark-haired boy launched himself for the door, never making it as a sturdy, simply evil-looking man grabbed him. No sound could be heard, even as the image clearly showed the boy screaming in pain as the back of his head impacted with the wall in his haste to get away from his captor. The man pulled the boy up by his hair and-/_

_No, that wasn't right…_Ed's mind argued, losing affect as he sank deeper and deeper away from the realm of the conscious. _That's not me…_

_/The boy struggled, swinging at the man, his young face seeming so much older as it twisted in rage. The man laughed and dragged the boy to the couch-/_

Ed's mind screamed, _NO! Don't do that to him! Leave that kid alone! _The last few traces of thought evolved into a form of their own, trying to wake their sinking host who, by now, barely seemed to have life in him.

He only continued to sink further; even if it was evident that he was alive. Dull amber eyes shifted up hazily despite the nearly-blank face, trying to see the image the sprites were seeing.

_/As the boy's wrists were pinned up over his head, he kicked at the sharp-toothed man, his eyes widening in panic, in desperation…The man suddenly wielded a small knife, taking it over the boy's skin on the side of his leg, mid thigh, until the points it touched welled with crimson. The boy thrashed wildly, his screams and cries going unheard-/_

As he finally gave into the ever-deepening abyss, as his eyes slipped shut and sleep took over…he could remember one thing very clearly: _that boy's eyes were violet. _

(X)(x)(X)

Not too far away, Envy sat, hunched over his steering wheel, his car parked haphazardly on the side of the road, tell-tale swerve marks tracking from it to his little Honda Accord. The rain beat down upon the car, every little ping-pang causing the boy inside to unconsciously flinch. It poured over the car in vast, wavering sheets, the windshield wipers doing little more than making swishing noises in their attempts to fight off the torrents.

One could tell that a large, dark bruise was forming where he had cracked his forehead against the steering wheel, intensifying a pain too random to be normal that had beat against the inner walls of his forehead, following the onset of dizziness he had been experiencing as he drew closer to the sector known as Central. He groaned, barely conscious of the tears leaking from the outermost corners of his eyes and streaming down the sides of his face.

Envy had not the faintest clue of what had just happened, just that something seemed to be probing at him, and the more he swatted at it, the more forceful it became until it decided it'd do itself a favor and knock him out; like a mosquito wielding a sledgehammer. Apparently, it had gotten its way, and, in a burst of inspiration, ripped its way right into his brain to feed off the things he'd tried to hide in his mind's darkest corners. He didn't want to remember anymore of those things. He wanted to forget.

"Damnit…" he hissed to himself, his voice shaky and raw with a feeling he was not used to: _fear_.

Conjured up out his mental fortress had been the few occasions in which he had felt fear in all of his time living with Greed.

He had just been a little boy then…not at all naive to the horrors of the world, but still…Why would someone do something like that? Surely, there could be no kindness in the world. Years later…right up to this moment, Envy felt so small. His hand was shaking on the steering wheel, rattling him out his thoughts and giving him the sense to open his eyes.

He gasped for breath, finding it something harder and harder to come by as the tears continued to flow, unchecked at the moment; they were hot, burning the sides of his face like a lava of shame only he was capable of. One only someone like him deserved. When his head finally cleared, he stared down at his lap, noticing for the first time how particularly hard he'd been clutching the side of his leg, where the mark only he and one unfavorable other knew of, continued to burn. _The other being the one who did this shit to him…_

Suddenly, his breaths became less constricted and he ignored the stinging sensation on the front of his forehead as he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the sheets of rain.

Rage was the finest form of distraction, Envy observed, and not for the first time. _Greed_ – he twisted his face in disgust as he thought of the man –, the man who'd taken the few pieces he'd managed to hold of himself after getting out that horrible place they called a home for kids…the man who had imprinted the first traces of fear into his mind, using the fires of madness and a metal brand of lust…the man who had taken so ruthlessly what had ever been offered in the _first goddamn place_…He hated him! Hated hated hated hated hated hated hated hated hate-

A flash of lightning blinded him for an instant as it hit a tree not too far onto the bank his car was wedged on. The bright light died out and left the brilliant red and orange flames to leap joyously in its leave, devouring the tree in a celebration of blaze.

Reality hit home, driving itself into his skull in a way so that it couldn't be shaken out. Envy's eyes stared down at his hands, confused. Why had it taken so many years for the rage to set in? Why so long to finally see his life truly for what it was…? He'd always been angry…spiteful of Greed in every manner possible, but still submissive to him, not taking certain steps over the invisible boundaries so as not to set Greed's inhibitions of decency and desires for dominance upon himself.

_Of course he fought back_ But now that he thought of it…the first punch was never thrown intentionally, but out of sheer instinct; an instinct born and bred only in someone who was used to being cornered and threatened like a wild animal. And besides that…the only thing that kept him going after he realized his error (Envy winced at this, reminding himself of where said error got him) was the _fear_; the fear that constantly told him that, if he didn't fight back in desperation, his loss would be greater than anything he could handle. That steady voice in the back of his head that he'd never thought about until now. And it made sense…

How would it look if, after throwing a punch (such as the dangerous, arm-wrenching ones he threw), a punch that practically invited challenge, he just threw his hands up in surrender and said, '_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fight back!_' You couldn't just smooth things like that over…especially not with Greed. With a character as malicious as Greed's, he'd only use it to beat the ultimate shit out of you, laughing and mocking you with the _lame-ass _puns the whole way through.

"_Gee kid! Thanks for the ass! Or should I say, 'don't mind if I do', with the way you just served yourself up and all…_"

It was like watching those flames; they illuminated his window and cast an eerie red glow upon him through the sheets of rain, burned away a screen of fog he had never remembered setting in, opening his eyes to something he had never even considered. Something that caused him even greater anger. It was one thing to steal from others, but…as far as Envy was concerned…_no one stole from him_. And that's what that bastard had done. He'd stolen and given him fear in place of what he might've actually considered dear. He needed that pride back. For anything in the world, he _needed_ it.

Envy stared ahead at the flames, his hands on the steering wheel, the corners of his mouth hitching in the faintest of smirks.

Retribution was needed. If he couldn't kill Greed, _someone_ had to pay the price…

If Greed worked the way he saw it, then that meant he had to feed his fear into someone else…so he, in turn, could take their pride for himself, as a trophy. Envy believed himself strong. He was strong. He could have whatever he wanted, couldn't he? His shame was a non-existent factor. What would he possibly need shame for? Envy's eyes matched that of the sky above, holding an additional madness the heavens were not capable of displaying.

It would burn…with that tree, suffocating…dying in the fires of Hell, just like that son of a bitch Greed. He would see to it…

Envy shut off and restarted his car, backing off the side of the road and pressing forward through the darkening storm. He hardly paid notice to the flames dying in the rain behind him. It never even occurred to him how such wet wood could light ablaze the way it had…

_One could only wonder if there had been a fire in the first place._

(X)(x)(X)

Amber eyes fluttered open; unknowingly and completely the ultimate 'Hollywood-housewarming' cliché. The mind behind the eyes would know soon enough though…after registering where he was and trying to remember what had befallen him before now.

Strangely, after checking all his vitals of course, starting with the wiggling of his toes up to the rattling off of time tables (that any distressed mind would implode over) in his head…he noticed that he felt surprisingly better; not nearly as sick as he remembered himself being.

He had a moment of panic as he threw his sheets off of him to check and see if he was still wearing clothes, hoping that this wasn't some cruel joke and that, in actuality, Envy was here and he'd just awoken to be shacked up cozy in some hotel, feeling _revitalized_ after a night of steamy hot sex with Envy, who he'd then find out was now his husband by the law of Las Vegas and was planning on raising the child he'd brought to life deep within the artificial uterus some mad doctor had stuffed into Ed's body. The blond boy instinctively yelped the minute he raised the covers, expecting to find a tiny bulge on his tummy and the absence of his boxers, but then deflated in relief as he noticed that, despite the fact those trashy clothes were gone (good fucken riddance), his underwear was still right where it should be.

He fell back against the bed and pulled the sheets up a bit over his belly button. _Wow__…_he thought to himself, his eyes shifting up and around to notice the bandage around his head. If all he had to do was pass out in order to evoke the revitalizing powers of the 'Hollywood-housewarming' cliché, he would've found a way to pass out a long time ago.

The comfy bed…check

The inviting warmth…check

The distinct smells of cooking far off…double check

The almost surreal lighting…check

And lastly, the quiet room in which to stew in his thoughts…check check check

There was a distinct pressure on the side of his head, probably explaining the bandage wrapped across his temple, and although he was feeling much better than before, his muscles were a bit sore. 'Stiff' was the better word to use, and he felt weak; but not the 'sickly weak'…more like the 'recovering weak'. For the first time in hours, his stomach was finally settled – all except for the rumbling of his tummy that told him it was time to eat – and his head was finally clear. Excellent.

Edward frowned, finding his thoughts drifting to his current circumstances while he waited for the person responsible for his rescue to come check on him. Usually, the way the cliché went, they'd come in the instant he stirred there to greet him with a surprised 'You're awake!' but alas, Ed had to remember that this wasn't Hollywood exactly and that the rules of reality still applied. The rules of reality stated it was time for him to think about everything that had happened as of late, and to stop trying to run from the truth of the matter – starting with a recap of that night at 'Jaded'.

At the thought of the club, he instantly felt somewhat sick again and pulled the sheets further up over his body in a manner that could only be described as insecure. He hoped whoever had been kind enough to help him hadn't noticed the marks and the scars. But he mentally chastised himself, knowing the person would have to be blind to not have noticed them.

"Damn Envy…" Ed growled, cursing him for having to be so rough and destructive.

As hard as he tried, Edward could still not recall much of what had happened at 'Jaded'. All he remembered was that Envy and a few of his friends _had __held him down_ and _had __injected something into him_. They'd never said what it was, or if they had, he couldn't recall.

_Russell had been there too…_his mind supplied for him fuzzily.

"Yeah…" he murmured. And then what? Those bastards had probably drugged Russell too…

Ed's eyes widened as everything after flooded right back to him.

_/"You feel so good…" someone breathed in his ear from behind, their hands running over his body and stroking him in a pace so slow it was maddening./_

Ed brought his hand to cover his mouth, rolling over on his side and letting the tears continue to swell with his memory, which currently seemed to be on overload.

_/His tongue moved sinuously within the other boy's mouth, not bothering to look into the eyes before him, so filled with lust but not so much that it hid the shame./_

"No no no no…" He murmured it over again, turning further into the sheets, trying to hide his face from the world. It wasn't fair. That voice hadn't been Envy's, it'd been that boy's…Sole…and how could he do those things to- _with_ Russell? No wonder the boy had looked at him like that when he had refused the Mylanta…when his stupid mouth had said those things to Russell like he wouldn't know…

"_Then I guess I have every right to dub you whatever I want._" That's what he had said.

That's why he, himself, had left. Because he had just realized how little he was worth when it all came down to it. That's why he, Edward Elric, had left that house and not bothered returning to his own. He couldn't go home; what kind of story could he cook up to explain to his brother the constant retching of his upset stomach?

He could just picture Al asking, "_Brother, where have you been? How did you get so sick?_"

In response to that, he would probably just spew all over the doorstep while Al would still question him and drag him inside, preparing to nurse him right back to health without any answer at all as to how his older, supposedly more responsible brother, had gotten this way.

"_Why didn't you call if you were ill, Ed? Why did your friends not help you home?_"

And then, in all his current disorientation and slowness, Ed would rasp, "_I don't know…_"

Al would instantly know it was meant to answer all of the above questions and would simply look at his brother in disappointment, hurting in the way that only an empathic like Al could hurt. _Hurt for him…_

"_Oh, brother…_" He'd shake his head sadly, and with that simple gesture in conjunction, with that statement, Ed would officially be torn apart.

He knew if Al asked, all his disgusting secrets would come pouring- no, _oozing_ out; like an ugly black tar someone just spilled out a bucket on the sidewalk.

Edward sobbed pitifully. He was disgusting. And now, he was stuck out here in the middle of Central Islip in some godawful storm for god knows how long, with no way of knowing if his family were in a panic or not. Unfortunately, he knew a project would only keep Al preoccupied but for so long, and he had a feeling his time had run out long ago. _Whenever that was_, seeing as how he had no idea what time it was and now, as if he didn't feel bad enough, here he was, sobbing and wetting up some stranger's bed sheets like a lost little girl, or a woman who'd just found out she had been impregnated with the antichrist and would have to be dragged far from her home planet in order to carry out its birth. If anything, _he_ was the damned _antichrist_.

_Something along those lines_, Ed thought miserably; the idea was basic enough.

There was a knock on the door, which was to Ed's back. And, in panic, he shot a look over his shoulder and scrubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence that he'd been crying.

"I feel it is my duty to inform you that, at this time, I must intrude," said what sounded to be a woman very sternly before the door did in fact open.

Ed made a small yelp in his throat and hid his face beneath the sheets. He heard a sigh.

"You know, normally, I consider such actions as yours to be very rude in circumstances that call for gratitude. But I'll just let that slide and owe it to a slight case of insanity," chuckled the woman.

Without any sort of warning, the covers were ripped away from him and tossed into the air, floating down to rest at the edge of the bed. Ed suddenly felt very much self-conscious and turned away, hugging his knees to him to shout indignantly over his shoulder at the woman, "Hey, lady, what gives!" he barked, catching a good look at her now.

She was tall and slender, her frame sturdy and her hands not the dainty ones of a woman who worked a desk all day, but the strong ones of someone who carried her own in more physical areas of work. Her hair was in long dreads that fell to the middle of her back, and dark eyes were fixed in a face of strong, beautifully-handsome features.

The eyes fixed upon Edward reflected a sort of amusement as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I guess you've awoken. So I can only assume you're hungry," the woman said as more of a statement than a question, causing Ed to suddenly notice the bowl in her hand with the sandwich beside it; ah yes…the clincher on the cliché: the soup.

The woman gave him a weird look all of the sudden, looking somewhat impatiently from him to the bowl.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry. I thought…" Ed suddenly shut his mouth, finding it stupid to continue his babbling, and just took the soup gratefully. "Thank you," he said somberly, using his free hand to scratch at his bandages; they itched.

"Stop that," the woman said sternly.

Ed instantly dropped his hand from his head, looking at her with wide, alert eyes, like a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You looked like you had a pretty nasty fall, so we had to patch up the side of your head. You shouldn't tamper with the bandages," the woman said by way of explanation, pulling a chair from the corner to sit beside the bed. "Have you had seizures before?" she asked.

The bite Ed had taken of his sandwich flew down the wrong tube, causing him to cough and grab at his throat. The woman's hand came down upon his back in a well-placed blow, allowing him to swallow the food correctly and clear his air way. And then, in haste, Ed held up his hands in an 'all-is-well' gesture, disturbed by how prepared the woman seemed to yank him up out his bed and perform CPR to _direct_ Red Cross specifications if need be. He felt there'd be no need and hoped he conveyed that well enough.

"No," Ed answered her earlier question, not wanting to talk about it. He just wanted the food.

She returned to sit and crossed her ankles serenely, though still very alert. Ed took his sandwich and dipped an end in the soup, taking the white end and making it disappear right before the tomato-soaked one followed, seemingly in one bite. The woman's eyes fixed on Ed with interest as he pulled the spoon out his mouth clean, placed it on the bedside table, and took the bowl to his mouth, gulping down the soup in a matter of seconds. She raised both eyebrows as the bowl joined the spoon and the mysterious blond boy sighed contentedly, pulling the covers up to wrap them around himself. "Would you like more?" she offered with a concerned and slightly-disturbed expression.

The boy simply shook his head and gazed down at the bed, hugging his knees to himself beneath the sheets. Watching him still intently, she took in the assorted marks over the part of his body she could see: a small part of his back and his arms; it's not that the scars were great in number or anything…they all just varied so disturbingly instead of sticking to the stationary lacerations or abrasions that came normal to boys his age. But then again, there was his clothing that suggested otherwise…

"Ed," the boy said suddenly, snapping her out her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"My name's Ed," he said again, offering a small smile, his face shadowed a bit by the dim lighting of the room.

"Oh. Well, my name's Izumi; most people call me Izzy," she said, trying to start a conversation, but not being able to help the twitch at the corner of her mouth.

Ed gave her a strange look. "Can I just call you Izumi? No offence…but you don't seem like an, err…_Izzy_," he said carefully, surprised at the snort of laughter he got from her.

"You're right. No one's ever called me _Izzy_ a day in my life. I hate _that_ name," she said bluntly, yet not unkindly.

Ed seemed to let out a breath he hadn't been seen holding. "Sounds like justice to me," he breathed.

"So, Ed, are you from this part of the county or…?" she trailed off, hoping he'd pick up the slack.

"Na…I'm from around the Baisley area," he answered, feeling a bit more comfortable with the woman.

She, in turn, let out her own breath of relief…a lot more loudly than Ed had let his out, mind you. "Thank _God_!" she exclaimed, earning a confused look from Ed. "My husband and I had assumed you were a hooker and were regretting not gluing everything down," she said simply, not really noticing the blush creeping into Ed's cheeks; a bit eccentric, this one was…"Those poor things tend to take up stealing, and Lord knows I have no tolerance for that…regardless of how unfortunate you are…but anyways, now that that has been cleared up…" She stopped after the rapid statement, looking at the spoon next to the bowl with disapproval before picking it up and depositing it inside the bowl. "Yes, now…Baisley is very out of the way, so how did you manage to pass out in a Central Islip alley, next to my shop of all the things…better yet in this storm?" she asked, gesturing to a cellar window at the smaller end of the room, over a dark mahogany chest.

The cellar window suddenly seemed much more interesting to Ed, who examined it thinking cellars weren't common in this district; hell, he assumed most people in this part of town couldn't even _afford_ to have a cellar. Rain splattered against the cellar window heavily, obstructed by remaining pieces of what was once a gutter-keeper. It clung to the screen as long as possible, due to its shaking and shivering in the face of the wind.

_Damn, it was shitty outside._

Returning his attention to Izumi, he tried his best to think quickly of how to approach this situation, but no matter how many angles he threw at this, he couldn't very well tell her the truth. Hell…the truth couldn't seem to fit into his life these days, seeing as how no one would take it very well…and the last thing a temporarily-vagabond Edward Elric wanted was to be thrown out in the rain for being someone's _whore_.

_Maybe I should've just let her think I was a hooker. It wouldn't have been too far off the truth anyways_, he reasoned with himself. _Well, if you count out the fact that I make absolutely no money whatsoever from my 'client' in all of his exclusivity._ A dry chuckle escaped from Ed at the thought and he instantly snapped his attention back to Izumi, noticing he had strayed from the subject for a second time, his mind wandering in many directions but the desired one.

"You know…you could just say you're not comfortable telling me your story. Please, don't send yourself straight to hell on my account," Izumi said flatly, giving Ed a dubious expression and thus squashing his dilemma; Ed looked embarrassed for a moment, choosing to study that cellar window again. "We found you outside having what appeared to be a mild seizure…nearly soaked by the rain. When you were done, we decided to bring you to the guest room in the cellar. You vomited on my husband as we attempted to bring you inside and strip you of your sopping wet _ensemble_." It seemed she had to fight to find the word, and even then couldn't help wrinkling her nose in disgust when referring to Ed's clothing; Ed didn't mind – he'd been wrinkling his nose the same way since he took the shit out the duffel bag. "You seem a bit young to be traveling by yourself in such a state as you were. We discovered you were hypothermic when we did bring you in…"

This admission furthered Ed's embarrassment when he pictured Izumi's husband wrinkling his own nose in disgust as the boy emptied whatever was left in his stomach all over what was probably a very nice guy…when not covered in vomit.

"I believe you probably passed out and hit your head with nothing to break your fall; you had just the slightest scratch upon your temples…"

Ed suddenly felt very reverent under the watch of the woman, thinking it a very good thing of a person to pull someone such as himself off the street and save them. He probably would've died, had no one bothered. Edward Elric owed this woman.

"I ran from my town to get away from someone…" Edward started, unsure of how to tell his tale without getting into all the nasty details. "That someone hurt me and I knew I couldn't trust them, so I had to run…"

Izumi looked up in alarm, her expression curious yet compassionate. "What of your parents?" she asked.

Ed shook his head. "I couldn't tell them…" he said sadly. "I just can't…"

Izumi simply stared, bidding him to continue, her silence enough support. She understood that he needed someone to simply listen, not chastise.

"The state I was in was not one fit for me to return home. My brother would be disappointed in and scared for me…" he whispered, hugging his knees even closer and resting his head in his arms. "That person who has been hurting me gave me the marks you saw; just to make sure he's always reminding me…I think I hate him…" Edward said, his amber eyes fixed on the sheets ahead of him, never daring to look at her. "No one else has ever heard this story," Ed admitted finally after what seemed like the longest time.

"Thank you."

(X)(x)(X)

Izumi eventually decided to break the brief silence caused by Ed's confession, "My husband and I came to this hell hole to watch after my sister's home while she's away. She'll be coming home at the end of this month though," she said conversationally, giving the room around her a contemptuous look that only one from a place of higher caliber could convey so genuinely; and contempt _could_ be a _genuine_ feeling when conveyed by the right person…

"What do you do for a living anyways?"

At this question, Izumi gave a fond smile, clasping her hands together and crossing her legs. "I'm a marine engineer-mechanic," she stated proudly, obviously very happy with her profession.

Ed found this fascinating. "Really? What's that like?" he asked, brightening just a bit.

"It's rewarding," Izumi said, her mood lifting a great deal too, giving her the essence of a child excited to share the tales of her visit to the beach rather than the stern, working woman she seemed a few minutes ago. "My husband and I come all the way from Bay Point county. Both of us work for the marine facility over there."

Ed moved his lips, forming a 'wow'. Bay Point was a good stretch of counties away. He could imagine that, at this moment, their weather was a warmer and crisper one in comparison to their county's little hurricane season.

Izumi seemed to read his mind and gave a playful scowl. "Yes…I still have yet to get used to the weather in this place, since I got here almost two weeks ago…" There was a moment of silence yet again. "Well, maybe I'll send you a postcard or something once in a while, if that's okay with you…"

Ed nodded eagerly, receiving a pen and notepad on which to scribble his address down on. Now normally, Ed wasn't so trusting…for all he knew, Izumi could've been some kind of crazed sexual deviant or axe-murderer, but the woman held an air of class that gave off the impression she had better things to do than _butcher people_ and _molest children_. He had a good feeling about this woman, even if he couldn't confide in her the way he wished he could.

Izumi took the pad and tucked it in her apron, hastening to answer the door, from which there was a knock. "I'll be back." She stepped out the room and made her way up the stairs, leaving Ed to his thoughts.

The lone boy sitting up in the bed thought to himself about what he had told Izumi. Secretly, he decided he'd call her his healer; not only had she healed him physically, but the way she had listened to his watered-down story spoke volumes to Edward. He believed her trustworthy and that, beneath that stern exterior, was a mothering soul. Maybe she did have children back in Bay Point…

Moments later, Izumi returned, looking quite annoyed with someone in tow. "Ed, I've left your clothes on top of that chest over there. It seems your god brother has come to collect you," she said flatly, casting a sour look over her shoulder and disappearing right back out the door.

Ed gave her a confused look and would've smacked himself for being so stupid, if he hadn't been swift enough at the moment to predict who it was. As if it was _hard_…

(X)(x)(X)

For the entire world, I must've blanched as stark white as the sheets covering me. Envy came through the door, closing it behind him quietly, his unusually-stormy grey eyes settling upon me in a most disturbing manner. His expression was somewhat cold, yet bemused all the same, his eyebrow arching – conveying the unspoken message well enough:

_Looks like I've won again._

The light reflected off the sheen of moisture running over Envy's arms…whether it be sweat from some effort or the rain, I couldn't be too sure. And an odd sort of bruise could barely be seen under the fringe and headband. Small glasses sat halfway down his nose and a black hoody was thrown on over the shirt to accompany the dark olive cargo pants. The hoody was left unzipped, showing the pale skin of Envy's chest.

"How did you know I was here?" My grip on the sheets tightened considerably as I returned Envy's cool gaze, the lamp flickering a bit, giving him enough time to don his smirk in the mere second the light dimmed.

"What did you think you were doing, Ed?" Envy took a step forward, ignoring my question, his hands moving to settle in his pockets as his eyes swept over the room casually. "Where were you expecting to escape to? Had you planned on escaping at all?" he mused, more to himself than anything.

My eyes were downcast all of the sudden, the tension only increasing with each step he took. "Russell told you I was sick. I couldn't go home like that," I said stiffly, glancing up at him.

"Who said I was going to take you home? You did know I was to return for you, Edward."

I flinched as my whole rightful name rolled off his tongue like an unkind thought or a hex of some sort. No 'Eddi-babe'. No 'Eddi-boy'. No 'baby'. No 'shorty'. Just 'Edward'. Now, I knew he was in a mood that was some sort of foul.

"Going home with _you_ to watch over me was not an option," I growled, earning a look of cool intrigue from Envy, both his eyebrows rising.

"Enlighten me," he challenged.

"I don't trust you! You know that! You took me to some club, had me drugged…you let _people do things to me_ while you just sat back and _watched_. Like it was all fucken good! And now-" I discovered I could only raise my voice but so much as it cracked suddenly, my hands flying to grasp my throat; Envy simply watched, unsympathetic to my plight. "Did you actually think I was just gonna sit by and let you continue to use me? That I was just gonna let you drag me wherever the fuck you felt like and let random people I don't even _know _fuck me? Touch me? Did you think that was ok?"

I didn't see it coming and, most times when things like this happened with Envy, I had never done. I could only feel the sharp pain of the back of his hand making sudden contact with my cheek. In all my anger, I hadn't even realized how close he was.

Envy towered above me, a nasty grin on his face; instinctively, I shrunk away from him, pulling the sheets to me even tighter. "You know how I hate that tone, Eddi-babe," he said silently, only loud enough for me to hear.

I glared back defiantly, holding a hand to my stinging cheek. "_You know how I hate to be in the dark, you son of a bitch!_" I yelled, swinging at him, no longer caring about just being in my briefs; Envy seemed to have anticipated my move because, within the second, my arm was wrenched painfully behind my back and he was using all his weight to secure me to the mattress, his mouth dangerously close to my ear. "Oh, so what the fuck are you gonna do now? Beat me? Break my damned arm? Drug me? Put the widdle Eddi-bear to sleep because he's just having a _bad day and doesn't know better_?" I snarled sarcastically, thrashing about under Envy's weight, even more enraged at not being able to see his face or what he was doing.

But I pressed on, my mouth gaining back the mind it seemed to have lost in the last month, "Fuck me? Oh wait, that's not the term we use these days for _what you do_…OH NO! You bastards get to be unique!" I laughed madly. "What was that word again, hummm…? Oh yeah, fucken RAPE ME!" I sobbed dryly, wailing for all I was worth into the sheets, trying to make sure Izumi didn't hear me like this.

Envy remained silent behind me, only speaking when he seemed sure I had roared my throat raw and that I had exhausted enough of my energy; my breath came out ragged and my arm hurt. "Believe it or not, Ed, I have better things to do than fuck you or, as you so dramatically call it, RAPE you. _Fucking_ is not exactly at the top of my list of favorite pass times," he drawled mockingly, suddenly giving me the urge to spit. "And just so you know neither is driving through fucking lightning storms!" he snarled, pushing my head even further into the downy mattress as if to suffocate me; I flailed wildly, but found Envy much too strong; just as I thought he really was gonna kill me (with a bedspread, of all things), he lifted my head up and rolled off of me, eyeing me with a fierce glare. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting upstairs with the woman," he rasped, his aura dangerously clouding the room. And with that, the door was closing behind him, leaving me as rattled as I had ever been by something Envy had done to me.

(X)(x)(X)

Most of the car ride back to Baisley was spent in silence. I don't know what exactly had happened back in that room at Izumi's current residence but, whatever it was, it was not over. Not by a long hard shot.

Envy ignored me.

I tried to pretend he didn't try to kill me.

There was most likely a nice shiner where Envy had slapped me; if Izumi saw it, she felt it best not to say anything, knowing there was nothing she really _could_ do. Envy continued his normal-guy charade, choosing to be as civil as possible without kissing Izumi's ass, even refusing her invitation to stay until the storm died down. If anything, I believe it was more of a ploy to keep me in her protection a little bit longer. Envy probably saw this the exact same way as he curtly refused and motioned for me to follow him out the door, letting an umbrella bloom over us before we stepped out fully in the rain, which for the time being had settled a bit. We both knew we didn't have much time before it started right back up, pouring probably harder than ever. And now, we found ourselves right on the road as the visibility continued to grow poorer and poorer.

A song moved its way to the front of my head, the tune strangely fitting for the mood currently set by the weather.

Envy hadn't looked at me since we'd gotten in the car. He seemed tense as well, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. He hadn't said a thing to me since the room episode. The only things he did say had not been directed at me but at Izumi, and to no one in particular (Envy cursed for every casualty the weather provided). I continued to sing in my head, trying not to be bothered by Envy's unusually-detached demeanor. If I were to be honest, I'd have to say it scared me. Him being unusually close could be lived with…but him detaching himself couldn't be too good. What if he planned on murdering me and ditching my body somewhere? I mean, it was the perfect occasion to do so, and _he did indeed_ try smothering me to death already; even had the perfect conditions of a 'grave-digger' Hollywood cliché.

In all honesty, I was a bit down about my clothing too. It seemed I was right back to that trashy-club outfit I hoped to ditch the minute I got home. Envy hadn't exactly said so, but I could only guess his heater was broken or something because it was as cold as all of fuck. I believe it would be expected that the clothes I had did not cover much. I continued to sing to myself, trying to distract my attention from the uncomfortable situation at hand.

Midway through the refrain of the song, Envy decided to speak to me, "Shut the _fuck up_ with that _song, Ed_," he growled, keeping his eyes on the road before muttering a dejected '_Fuck!_'

I hadn't even realized I'd been singing or humming or _whatever_ out loud. I sighed. Never had I had to deal with Envy in such a crappy mood, not even when he beat on me last time about the whole Winry thing. Usually, after I did something he found angering or he finished pounding out his frustrations, he'd return to some semblance of normalcy. But this wasn't the case, and I feared that if we didn't get home soon, we'd try to kill each other while he was at the wheel and, in this poor visibility, end up driving off a cliff to our untimely deaths. Now that would suck.

"Shit…we're gonna have to stop. I can't see for shit," he said, sounding aggravated.

I'd never seen Envy in such a hurry to get rid of me. This was so very new. Wish he'd been like that the other night before he drugged me and _whored_ me out to his friends. Then maybe life would be just a little bit better.

Envy pulled over and shut off the car, looking at me for the first time in the last hour or so. His eyes studied me intently, though a frown was fixed upon his face; our eyes met for a moment and I was sure to hold his gaze. "You can't continue to do these things to me, Envy. You can't just bend me anyway you want to. That's not how it works," I said determinedly; Envy looked at me wearily, returning his gaze to the sheets of rain cascading down his window. "You said you can tell I like you fucking me…that if I really wanted you gone, you'd be gone. And you're right…" I said, swallowing, not being able to help noticing just how his attention had returned with that simple statement.

"That so?"

I nodded, turning a bit to face him, but kept a great distance between us, bracing my hand on the dashboard. "Though I'm tired of this, the other night was out of bounds. I can only let you go but so far."

He kissed his teeth at me, snorting. "What're you gonna do about it?" he shot at me with a nice glare to accompany it.

I smirked at him. "I can tell you one thing. Your life is gonna be a hell of a lot harder if we don't work some things out," I warned, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked back at me, narrowing his eyes. "So what are you saying? You mentioned earlier that you hate being in the dark. So what? You want me to tell you next time we plan another one of those little fiascos? Give you a heads up before we drug you?" he asked, giving me a stupid look. "Do you have any idea of how stupid that sounds?"

"You make it sound stupid by acting so simple-minded," I hissed. "Just today, I could finally remember what I'd been making myself trying not to. You let those people use me." I narrowed my eyes right back at him, earning a roll of his own.

"_Whoop de fucken do_, Ed! Get over it!" he mocked me, though I could tell he was growing weary and tired of this conversation.

There was no way to express how much that 'Jaded' incident bothered me, without sounding like an emotional blubbering idiot…so I resorted to appealing to Envy's senses, in a way that would make him keep me a lot closer to him, make him a bit more selfish about me, make me a bit more valuable, if that was possible…

"I need to keep some of my pride, Envy. You'd be surprised by how cooperative I can be if I just got a heads up in a while," I said bitterly, scowling at him, pouting my lips somewhat.

"So instead of a normal whore, you want to be all special; like a contracted whore or something? My equal? My fuck-buddy?"

My eyes rolled but I could see him going for the bait. "If that's the only words you can find to define it, then yes. I need to maintain some sort of control over my life, Envy." I was trying my best not to sound too pleading.

He smirked at me, shaking his head. He obviously thought the idea of me gaining any kind of control was funny but chose not to speak of it. It didn't matter either way. I believed I was getting where I wanted with this discussion.

"Ok, so let's say we try this little idea of yours…how do you plan on proving yourself?"

_Hook, line, and sinker,_ my mind supplied smugly, though a bit afraid in the course I was about to take this arrangement.

I swallowed the nervousness and, for the second time that night, our eyes met. Amber clashed with grey, a storm and understanding passed on instantly. So, shifting my position and Envy shifting his, I bent over Envy's lap to unbuckle his pants. I now knew how things were done with Envy's type. Not like I had anything to lose these days. A bit of guilt settled in my stomach told me that I was selling out, that I was giving in and giving myself up. But, oh no…that wasn't the case…_I was just reinventing myself to play the game._

Envy's member bobbed before me and I had to fight the nervousness down again. I hadn't done this in a while, if I _remembered_ correctly. My own mental joke wasn't funny in the least. The last time had been my first and somewhat of a disaster, so it was no surprise I could feel Envy's gaze linger over me in amusement, seeing as to what I would do with the predicament I had so carelessly, yet willingly put myself in.

Taking a deep breath, I took the tip of Envy into my mouth, not missing the hiss he gave, before taking a tentative suck. Everything seemed to move so slowly: our breaths, the rain outside, me…Envy could still be felt watching me and so, after gaining some sort of comfort, I worked my way down the shaft, using my hands to work over what I could not. He felt _a__lot_ bigger in my mouth than he usually did inside me. This thought was scary to me…

"You're concentrating a bit more than last time, I see…" Envy gasped as I moved over his cock, taking him deeper and deeper until I was forced to draw back and begin the whole process again; my tongue worked around him in my mouth, tasting every inch of Envy like I would a blow pop. Envy shuddered beneath me, his hands feeling his way to my hair as he lay back against the window, trying to compose himself. "I suggest you don't tease," he warned.

I brought myself up for air to look at him, noticing the lustful look he gave me right away. I smirked at him. "This is what you want, isn't it?" I asked, relishing in the look he gave me.

"Are you having second thoughts or something, _Edward_?" he asked mockingly.

A chuckle escaped me, and now that I had a feel for it, I returned to the task at hand, taking Envy into my mouth a lot faster and sucking even harder. A broken moan escaped him as I hummed around his stiff member, beginning the melody at the base before working up to the tip. My teeth grazed lightly over it before taking up the rest of Envy's shaft eagerly, my hands working below and massaging him the way I knew would allow him to lose control faster.

It wasn't long before Envy had a fistful of hair in his hands and was bucking his hips every now and then. My mind finally turned over exactly what I wanted to do and so, as long as Envy was distracted, I began to unbuckle the restricting leather pants and slide them down my hips, while still trying to pay attention to Envy (I'm pretty sure his eyes were closed by now).

Envy wasn't the only one turned on at the moment, and while the tension still had a death grip on us, I was going to find a way for it to be more bearable. By then, I knew I couldn't just make it disappear; it was a longstanding grudge between Envy and I, and though it couldn't die, I could at least have control of it…control of something. This was the only way I could feel I had a handle of the situation: by giving Envy what he wanted and making him feel like it could only be his.

The dark-haired boy above me was tugging on my hair, willing me to go faster, to suck harder, being as demanding as he usually was. I complied, lifting the rest of my body into the seat beside him carefully, not wanting to release him just yet; he tasted good to me, amazingly. That was weird to think though, and why I thought it was beyond me. If anything, I should be biting the guy's dick off for what had happened the other night, not _sucking_ it.

As Envy drew closer to his climax, I released him, smearing the bit of precum around his head with my thumb. I moved to straddle his lap, trying to ignore the steering wheel almost digging into my back.

Cloudy eyes looked at me, somewhat confused, frustrated, and disoriented. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

His cheeks looked hot, I observed. I shook my head and reached down to pull up his sweat shirt, pleased that he had decided to cooperate with me. It was thrown in the back seat no longer thought of. My hands slid – exploring – up the inside of Envy's shirt. My eyes swept over his face the same way he studied me intently, this new attitude of mine being foreign and probably just a tiny bit unsettling to him.

Smooth flat stomach could be felt under the shirt, expanding into broader, more solid chest and defined muscles in his arms. After satisfying my curiosity, I slid his boxers and pants down just a little further and stroked his member back to its solid, more pleasing form. When I felt ready, I guided my hips over him and let myself down as easily as possible. No preparation of any sort.

The rain outside beat angrily against the car, as if angered by my actions. Lightning flashed over yonder and the thunder rolled miserably. My body tensed as I took Envy into me. I was placing his hands on my hips and crying out softly as each and every inch seemed to hurt more. The muscles inside me were stiff because of being put to the test again. Their protest went ignored though. Envy lost patience and snapped his hips up, leaving me to see all sorts of stars and bite my lip to keep quiet.

He started off slowly, gripping my hips so as to give himself enough leverage to thrust up into me. It hurt so much…but _so good_ at the same time. As I'd said earlier, my body felt a bit stiff, but the more Envy drove himself into me, the more it was forced to comply with the wishes of the one wielding the cock in this romp; crude but true.

His eyes were closed but I found myself bringing my hands to his face, willing him to open them. "I want you to see me when you're inside me, Envy…Isn't that what you always want?" I asked, nearly breathless, even more so when his eyes opened to look into mine.

Willing him to come closer, I brought my lips to his, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. He complied, kissing back forcefully, passing his tongue into my mouth to wrap itself sinuously around mine; sucking on it, begging it to play with him.

A moan escaped me as he began to drive himself into me harder, my own eager hips rocking back against him just as forcefully. Our noses brushed in our tongue play and eventually, I turned away, my nose ghosting over his cheek. Finally, one of his hands worked its way between us, stroking me roughly, bringing me closer to completion earlier than I would've liked. I was on overdrive…

(X)(x)(X)

He felt tighter than usual around me, his insides stroking me strongly and forcefully. The blond boy in front of me was not the Edward Elric I was used to. For the first time since I can remember, I was actually thinking about what we were doing and why we were doing it _while_ fucking him. It frustrated me to no end. Why the fuck should I care? For the first time…_ever_, he gave me what I wanted without me asking for it, instead of making me go through all the trouble it usually took to continue to manipulate him and get him to do things my way.

_That's what I believed I wanted…_

Within moments, I was stroking the boy more roughly than I thought possible, tugging and pulling at his swollen member that remained trapped between us. I pounded into him just as furiously, his arms wrapping around my neck, willing our bodies closer, his lips traveling over my ear and neck. He nipped and sucked at my ear lobe, his tongue playing in my ear from time to time, breathing things in it that just drove me further and further over the edge.

And if this whole situation wasn't weird enough, something in the back of my mind said that this felt wrong.

"_I need you to fuck me like this, Envy…_" His hands gripped desperately at the back of my neck and shoulders as he moaned softly in my ear. God, I was losing it. "…_faster…h-harder…_" he continued, biting softly at my neck, still letting his tongue play in my ear from time to time.

_Really hot_…really _really _wet…just…

Ed cried out as I pushed him back, arching his back over the steering wheel as I drove into him as fast and hard as I could. I didn't care if I was hurting him. Hell, I _wanted to hurt him_, make him stop enjoying it like this, turning me on with all his deranged moaning and…oh God…

His legs wrapped around my waist and he clung tighter to me, his cries drowning out in the roaring of the rain as it continued to fall in sheets down my car. By bringing me closer, he seemed to pull me further into him than I ever imagined possible, and I could feel myself thrusting into him eagerly with all the fury of this storm.

"_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…_" He thrashed his head wildly, saying it over and over again, driving me mad; as fast as I was going, it wasn't good enough.

Soon, I myself couldn't even hear the rain as I focused on his cries of ecstasy, his voice ringing in my ears and overloading my senses.

"_Envy!_"

Reality crashed down on me like a gang of waves. Ed's warmth flowed over my hand, his insides clenching tightly around me, causing my heart to stop and my breath to leave me for a second as he willed me to come with him. When my shorty came, he bit down hard on a particular spot in the juncture between my neck and collarbone.

And _God knows why_ but something about that just finished me. I came just as violently as Ed, a flash of heat traveling up my body and blanking out everything around me like something supernatural.

When I came to, I was slumping against his body over the steering wheel, panting just as ragged. His grip on me loosened ever so slightly, and the roaring of the rain picked up where the ringing in my ears left off. That was like an explosion…

"_I don't want anyone else to touch me. Only you can fuck me like this…please…I'm yours…_" Ed whispered almost inaudibly into my ear, his voice wavering.

Suddenly, I felt like the one who'd been marked and claimed despite his statement. Funny thing was that the rain had seemed so loud before…but now that I was more aware, I could see it was calmer than anything at this moment. I wondered if Ed knew just how much that last statement would fuck me up. I could only wonder…

(X)(x)(X)

"We're back in Baisley, shorty," Envy said loud enough in hope of waking up Ed without touching him. He'd been feeling a bit not himself since his epiphany earlier on the way to Islip; the thing was that even though he concluded he needed someone to feed his own fears to, he wasn't sure if Ed were the one now (he'd felt even more not himself since the whole thing in the car earlier). Back at the woman's house, he had seemed so much stronger than he was used to Ed being. Yes, he admitted the kid did have nerve, but not like that. Ed almost reminded him of-

"What time is it?" Ed asked drowsily, playing with the bandage around his head in the drop-down mirror.

Envy kept his eyes on the road. "Look on your cell." Ed gave him a questioning look. "It's in the glove compartment. I kept it with me after I caught Doro trying to steal it when…" he trailed off, feeling that he'd said enough; maybe he should've just let the little whore sleep, then he wouldn't have to concentrate so hard on ignoring him. And to make matters worse, the kid had just given himself up to him only moments before. The struggle was over…wasn't it?

After their earlier activities, Ed had fallen into silence, staring out the window deep in thought after putting himself back together. He had eventually curled up in his seat with Envy's hoody wrapped around him and fallen asleep, making sure to scoot as far away from the dark-haired boy as possible. As far as he was concerned, he had proved himself, thus earning the insight from Envy he felt he deserved and sealing the deal. He just hoped things would go the way he was counting on them to. He felt he knew the other boy enough to at least predict _that_ much correctly.

By this time, Envy was so disgusted with sound in general he hadn't even bothered with the radio, leaving Ed to sing in his head yet again.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked after fixing his hair so that it hid the bruise he already knew was there. It seemed his usually-messy braid would suffice well enough, seeing as that's how he put it.

Envy gave a weary sigh, though a small smile crept eerily to his face. "You wanted to go home, did you not?" he asked pointedly, still seeming a bit grumpy.

Edward scowled. "I can't go home in this, Envy," he tried explaining in the most patient manner possible, indicating the clothes he was currently in, while not feeling at all energized enough to fight with the other boy.

Envy just kind of shrugged and made a non-committal sound. "Well, I don't know what you expect me to do about it."

Ed blew out a breath. "Whatever…" he flung offhandedly at the difficult dark-haired driver sitting across from him. "And while you're at it, you can just come in to introduce yourself to my family and explain how fun it is to fuck around…" he muttered, now a bit grumpy himself.

"Don't start bitching like that at me," Envy commanded, his face darkening.

Ed flipped him the bird over his shoulder and went back to gazing out the window. Envy decided then would be a good moment to turn on the radio. Obviously sound would give him something to focus on. The idea didn't sound too bad…The contagious sound of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana drifted throughout the car, filling in the silence and covering both boys with a bit more tolerance for the next few minutes in the car before they reached Ed's house.

"I want to know why Russell's there," Ed said calmly after a moment.

"What does it matter to you?" Envy asked flatly, growling at the car next to him that looked to trying to cut them off.

"Curiosity, I don't know, closure maybe?"

Envy smirked and shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. He's not my charge," he said coolly, seeming a bit lifted as he cut dangerously in front of the car he'd been glowering at only moments before. His driving was very disconcerting at times; whether it was more dangerous to him inside the car or those outside the car, Ed had yet to decide.

"But he was…right…?" Ed pressed on, refusing to let it go, causing Envy's temper to spike; though it didn't take much, seeing as how he was already in a crappy mood.

"Didn't I say no, Ed? Just stop picking at scabs that aren't yours. You'll get a _disease_."

Ed made a weird face at him and Envy grimaced, realizing he'd gone and turned his thoughts right back to his own issues…and what would most certainly become Ed's issues now that he'd failed to push his fuck-buddies away. Though either way, it didn't matter much to him…

"That's irrelevant. I think you're lying," Ed insisted.

Envy growled lowly. "I think you should continue to sit in your corner and _shut your fucken mouth_. I mean, that's just what _I_ think though," Envy sneered sarcastically, the humor squashed out of the statement by the embitterment behind it.

Ed shut his mouth, deciding to put his own spin on Envy's direction and sulk defiantly instead. He _was_ sulking anyway, until he heard a snort of laughter from Envy's direction. Amber eyes shifted to look at who they perceived to be a _psycho,_ suspiciously. Envy seemed to notice this and looked at Ed, shaking his head as if to excuse himself while still giggling madly. This was freaking Ed out, in all honesty.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I find it funny how one moment you're demanding some form of respect…and the next, you're practically spread out the dash demanding something completely different…something that contradicts your supposed cause…"

Ed wasn't sure of how to respond to that at first. He decided to go for the more reverent approach rather than _flaming_ Envy, like he seriously felt the need to do at this moment. "You can respect those you fuck. Not everyone is a narcissistic, abusive ass like you, Envy," he said simply before adding, "I was in my right mind when I said I'm _yours_. It being exclusive to you isn't a problem for me…" He really was trying his best to sound sincere. Really.

Envy looked at him in the deepest form of skepticism he could imagine. "Ok, maybe when I was a bit more out of it, that statement flew…but now, I can only wonder why this is so important to you all of the sudden, humm, Eddi-babe?" he purred dangerously.

Something told Ed that Envy didn't like to be deceived, even though he'd never really attempted to do it. He wasn't about to give himself up and see what would be the psychotic dark-haired boy's reaction either. He'd already evaluated the look said-boy was giving him was a killer one.

"It's just that…I'm finding out more about the things I want and all that stuff…it's hard to explain…"

Envy seemed to soften, if just for a minute, before throwing another verbal dagger at Ed; sharp, precise, and straight to the heart of things, "So you're planning on telling the school you're a cocksucker then?"

Instead of blanching, this time, Ed chose to blush deeply, his face as red as a tomato of sorts. There was no way…"_No_," Ed said firmly, giving him a look of pure contempt and disgust.

Envy smirked. "If you're going to be my fuck-buddy, Ed, you can only hide in closets but for so long."

The smirk grew into a full-fledged grin, lop-sided of course.

(X)(x)(X)

It wasn't long before we were stopping in front of my house, though neither of us moved, each soaking in the words Envy had so precariously left hanging in the air, like he had a very bad habit of doing.

"Coincidentally, this is your stop. Get out." Envy was wearing a look of pure triumph, seeming pleased that he'd managed to stab me in the gut so unexpectedly. His body stretched over my own to unlock and push open the car door and, without words, I stepped out onto the damp sidewalk; it had stopped raining and now just kind of misted and drizzled.

"It's been a blast rolling around the country side with _Eddi-boy_, but I'm bushed. See you tomorrow, _baby_," he cackled, his mood all the sudden brightening while mine had been shot down.

He drove off and I couldn't help but wonder if my mood had been all that great in the first place. Maybe I'd just been fooling myself.

I zipped Envy's hoody all the way up to hide the stupid outfit the other boy had left me with and approached the front door, pretty confident that all I'd have to deal with was Al. My parents shouldn't be home until tomorrow.

Like expected, without my knocking, Al opened the door, giving me a look that clearly said I had better come up with a good story; I tried my best grin, offering a greeting as if to excuse my long and unmonitored absence, "Uh…Hey, Al!" I said jovially; he simply shook his head and ushered me inside, locking the door behind us. "So, how did that project you and Fletcher were working on go?" I asked by way of conversation.

Al wouldn't let up, instead looking at me with his arms crossed, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Surely, you don't think I won't ask you where you've been, brother." His tone seemed a bit disappointed in me; not the emphatic kind I was used to, but more of the stern kind you'd get from a teacher or something.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't call or answer the phone. My battery died and…" I drifted off despite myself, not being able to just flat out lie on the spot. Damn, I was weak. I couldn't necessarily say I'd been with Jake or any of the other guys since I didn't know if they'd gotten in touch with Al within the last day or so; if they had and I committed to their name, my story would be shot to hell before it even went anywhere.

"Ed, if you're going to lie to me, I'd rather prefer you not to say anything."

I snapped my head up to see Al getting ready to run away and head upstairs in disappointment. "I was out at a party!" Al turned to look at me skeptically. "That's the truth; I met someone new at school and decided to meet up with them at this party." Now, if that wasn't creative truth-telling, I don't know what that was. I almost winced at how easily I threw Russell into this, when I hadn't even had the compassion to dwell over what I'd said to him earlier. There'd be time for that later; after I saved my tail.

Al's eyes and expression were still unreadable. "You didn't do anything you shouldn't have, did you?" His expression softened and I smiled, seeing that now, he was just checking up on me. My story had flown.

I grinned and headed up the stairs with him, intending on taking a nice, long shower. "'Course not, Al! But man, I'll tell ya, people are crazy! There was this one guy…" and with that, I launched into a nice animated tale about a large group of rambunctious, intoxicated teenagers and their antics about another person's home. There was even a little comical story explaining the shiner on my left cheek.

Completely fictional of course. Completely _fake_. Just like I was getting to be.

(X)(x)(X)

_You bastard, you've infected him too._

"Go away…" I mumbled to the voice nagging at me. Couldn't it see that I was trying to sleep?

_Have you no shame!_

_There's no room for shame, remember_, I threw back at the voice pointedly.

_If not shame, then at least courtesy, you selfish fuck! _The voice was howling at me again; I hated when it did that. It wasn't my mother.

_What does it matter to you?_

_Just because your life is fucked up doesn't mean you had to ruin that kid's chance._

I rolled my eyes despite the fact they were closed. I knew the voice would see me do it. That was my way of saying I was done with it for the night. Sleep was in order, and hell if I wasn't going to get it.

_You'll get yours, you son of a bitch_, the voice threatened before hushing itself for the time being.

There was no way I was going to deprive myself of sleep to think of Ed and how he was completely clueless and helpless to the fact that he more than likely had HIV. That wasn't my problem. I didn't even know what to do about myself yet.

My body relaxed into the bed on its side away from the door, just enjoying the feeling of being laid back and more rested than it had been in the last couple of hours. This beautiful fantasy of solitude was interrupted by the creaking of my door as someone opened it.

A growl formed in my throat, coming out as more of a yawn than anything. "Sorry to disappoint you but, if it's not pretty damned obvious, allow me to state I'm home. Get the fuck out my room, Wrath," I fired over my shoulder firmly.

The door closed, however I could still feel someone in the room with me.

"Oh, don't worry…you didn't disappoint me," said a familiar voice, and damnit if a full-blown tremor didn't run straight through me.

My body shot to sit up, whirling around to get ready and throw myself off the bed if need be. A familiar figure leaned against my closed door, his eyes glinting evilly at me.

"_Greed…_" I slapped my hand over my mouth, scooting closer to the other side of the bed and away from him.

He chuckled, remaining relaxed against the door, knowing he had enough speed to lash out and grab me if he wanted to, which he most likely would end up doing. Envy didn't go down without a fight.

"You're not gonna welcome the _man who took you in_ home?" he asked, arching an eyebrow cleverly at me, feigning hurt as I narrowed my eyes and hissed lowly at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, tensing as he moved his hands out his pockets to cross his arms; my hand felt along my bed, slipping under the pillow to see if I'd left anything under there that might be of help.

"So, it seemed you had a nice few days out, kid…I'm surprised you came back." He chuckled, obviously finding something he said funny. I sure as hell didn't.

"When did you get back?" I asked tersely, still feeling for something under my pillow or between the mattress and the headboard while trying to keep him talking; Greed loved to talk.

"This morning. Wrath said you didn't come home Friday and were out most of Thursday, never mind the fact you just _abandoned_ the house this weekend, period."

I could tell he was upset with me, though I wasn't sure as to why yet. "So?" I replied indifferently, not seeing as to how what I did on my spare time was Greed's business. Since when did he care?

Glinting amber eyes, much more sinister and less comforting than Ed's spirited ones, narrowed dangerously at me. "You left Wrath here to run a muck by himself but that's not the point…it's what you were out _doing_."

I grew agitated with this little game he was playing. "What the fuck does it matter? I came home. I haven't done anything illegal. Your ass is not in trouble. All in the fucking universe is well!" I snarled, sarcasm practically dripping from my pores.

Greed shook his head at me. "Don't play that simple shit with me, Envy. You know damn well. What the FUCK did I tell you about Kimblee?" he raised his voice at me and I tensed up even more, my only defense at the moment to shout back.

"What about him? I didn't see Kimblee this week!" I said exasperatedly, trying to keep the quivering fear out my voice. Deep down, I felt like a kid trying to convince their parents not to beat them, attempting to convince them that the lady down the block was the one who was lying and that they had never touched Uncle Hammy's medication…or flowerbeds; in this case, it seemed even if I did convince Greed I was actually telling the truth, he still wouldn't back down; not now. I'd officially messed up and turned him on without knowing it.

"Oh really?" he asked dangerously, taking a step towards me and uncrossing his arms.

Before I knew it, he was coming at me and, in a moment of desperation, I swung up to stab him in the throat with the needle I found. Unfortunately, Greed caught my wrist while using his free hand to backhand me down to the mattress. A growl of frustration tore its way from my throat as I struggled to rip my wrist out his grip, kicking at him to make sure he didn't pin me. Something flew off the nightstand and crashed to the floor in our struggle. I threw a look over my shoulder, trying to figure out what crashed. '_I-E-A-I-A-I-O_' by System of a Down blared to life over from where the crash had originally emitted. It seemed that the radio had fallen and switched on. Stupid bastard, always smashing up my room.

"You forgot that you're not stronger than me just yet, you little _slut_," he said, satisfied, but his voice burned with a sort of conviction that was just misplaced, and not to mention _tainted_.

The bite marks on my collar suddenly came to mind and I cursed myself and Ed. Damn! I had all sorts of marks between him and Kimblee.

Greed's little victory lasted only but for the moment. I heaved both my legs back and pushed into his stomach, kicking him off me but falling backwards off the bed in the process. The back of my head made harsh impact with the wall and I hissed, instinctively bringing my hands up to cradle my head but pulling them away in horror as I realized there was no time for that. My breath hitched and I realized just how hard I was panting. My body felt so tired…I'd barely gotten any sort of rest today…

The members of System of a Down continued to hoot insanely, trying my patience. My breath came out in shallow pants as I attempted to heave myself up off the floor before Greed flew back over here, but I was too late. He towered above me, reaching down to pull me up by the hair. I struggled at first, clawing at his hand, but the pain was too much and I found my body unwilling to cooperate as it was dragged up, Greed's other hand gripping the scruff of my shirt. A cry of outrage shook me as I noticed his grip was as good as iron and I was just too weak right now.

"You know just how to get me going after a long trip, don't you, Envy?" Greed grinned devilishly at me, the look in his eyes directed towards me. But I knew what was coming. And I was upset I'd managed to be caught out like this so easily.

The voice in my head snickered. _Didn't I tell you you'd get yours? _It laughed at me…and to Greed's great pleasure, I began laughing at myself. He had a fetish for the deranged. My vision was swimming in and out and I'm pretty sure that Greed had nearly succeeded in scalping me…but I was _laughing_.

One amber eye twitched at me, the grin still there. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it the least bit disconcerting. It was downright creepy. But it didn't stop me from laughing. My heart did. It was thumping loudly in my chest and the strain that my cackling was putting on it was a bit too much. The pain flared up in my chest and I rolled my tongue around in my mouth before launching a wad of spit right in Greed's face. The saliva smacked right between his eyes and dripped down the left side of his crooked nose. Served the motherfucker right.

Before I knew it, a cocky grin was on my face, mocking him in a way I knew would get him pissed.

"I could've _sworn_ I didn't raise you to be such a nasty kid, Envy." His eye was twitching in that 'losing-it' manner that it usually did when he was short on patience. Believe it or not, he had a lot more than I did.

A bark of laughter I couldn't help escaped me; if he called the shit he had done to me everyday he had spent in this house during my younger years _raising_ me, then I'd hate to see what the hell _nurturing_ would be to him.

Greed pulled back his fist menacingly, deciding that maybe I wasn't worth the trouble for the night. And just as it seemed about to connect with my face, I wiggled right out my wife beater and slipped to the floor, crouching down and sweeping the ground right from under him with one swift kick.

It appeared to be some sort of station remix, I observed, referring back to the song, my ears picking up the deranged hooting once again and shifting my eyes in its direction.

A roar from Greed shook me for a moment and I scrambled from the floor and bolted towards the door, only to trip over a bit of uprooted carpet and crumple to the ground as my ankle twisted at a most uncomfortable angle.

Wrath was out his room in a second, rushing to my side to help me. My first instinct was to shoot him away. "Are you stupid? Get back to your room, Wrath!" my voice cracked, and although he stopped for a moment in his tracks, he refused to go back to his room and ran to whip something out my pocket faster than I could process and pull the door closed.

He fiddled with the lock, plunging the key I thought only I knew I kept into the keyhole, thus effectively locking the door. Greed crashed against the other side, swearing vehemently and promising all sorts of wicked things he'd do to me once he got out. Of course, he thought it was me.

A grimace was my only response to the thought as I slapped a hand against my forehead and wiped away the cold sweat I had broken into. The door still bulged in places now and then to accompany the banging on the other side.

A new feeling bloomed inside me and I could only guess it was relief. Suddenly, my heart stopped pounding. A tired chuckle escaped me and Wrath just stared at me with wide grey eyes, a bit softer than my own with a bit of blue.

I shook my head, not understanding why the kid would help me out. "Thanks," I muttered, suddenly a bit embarrassed; it had never occurred to me that he was here, in the room right next to mine, all those times Greed…The kid must be haunted listening to all that shit, between my screaming and Greed's…_whatever_. He must be a basket case inside. Either that, or just really sadistic and horny.

My chest still flared a bit as I rose to my feet, shaking my head and checking out the red welts rising on my skin. The bastard had practically scratched the hell out of me.

"I'll be back. Just stay in your room and keep away from that bastard," I instructed before walking down the stairs and swearing when I realized that I really had no place to stay. Nowhere to go.

There was no way I could stay in this house, seeing as how the door had little chance of holding an enraged Greed for long. And staying at Kimblee's house was something I hated to do in situations like this; he'd just see me as a scared little boy who'd run away because he was scared of '_unky's_' dick. Though I did have an extra key to Sole's, but he was just as creepy as Greed at times, though I'd take _him_ fucking me over _Greed_ any day.

I opened the front door, and the next thing I knew, besides wicked amber, was the crushing impact something made with my face and the side of my head. The rest is just pitch black.

(X)(x)(X)

**Author's Note:** Okay the song credits are as follows:

_Crawling - Linkin Park_

_Swamped – Lacuna Coil_

_Down From Above – Moxy Fruvous_

_Greater Than/ Less Than - Saliva_

_I-E-A-I-A-I-O/ System of a Down_

(I highly recommen downloading these songs, espcially with this chapter. Though thats just hte music that tickles my fancy.)

Two guesses as to what happened to Envy! (grins wickedly) Laterz.


	9. Freaks in the Family

**A/N:** Alive and well. OH-yeah.

**Warnings:** Profanity. Kinda limey….

**Pairings:** **EnvyxEd**, Hohenheim+Trisha

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any of FMA or its coolness.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **Freaks in the Family**

* * *

_Wrath watched as Greed left Envy's room later on that night, the silence he closed the door on very disconcerting to the little boy. The late hours of the night held hostage the air and tickled at Wrath's skin in a disturbing manner. It was like a weed of cotton, flooding through his ears and trying to fuzz out his senses, while making sure to alert him of the eerie change all at the same time. It scared him. Usually, Envy at least attempted to launch something at the man on his way out, but not this time. Maybe he'd made a mistake helping out the lecherous man..._

_There was just silence._

_Wrath had no idea why he was up so early, but he hadn't been able to even _consider _sleep after watching Greed come back up the stairs with Envy's nearly-unconscious form thrown over his shoulder. The look on Greed's face had been the proud, casual one of a man who'd just come back from a successful deer hunt or fishing trip. His quarry was now his for the taking, to see and do to whatever he saw fit – whether it was to murder and mount the capture's head or indulge in what goods the creature had to offer…the flesh… _

_Wrath disliked Envy to a certain degree, yes, this was true, but he couldn't say he cared for Greed over the horrible green-haired boy – even when the older sibling was at his worst. And Lust definitely ranked a lot higher than either…and Lust cared about Envy, so…_

_Well, she wouldn't know about this one time..._

_Handing over the keys to Envy's demise – literally – would make anyone question the eerily-enigmatic little boy's loyalty. _

_I've been a bad boy…Wrath observed. Lust wouldn't like that…_

_Well, Envy getting caught wasn't his fault, anyways. Not giving the room key to Greed surely wouldn't have prevented the inevitable – maybe stall it – but not halt it altogether._

_"What are you doing up, kiddo?" Greed asked, finally noticing the shaking boy standing outside his bedroom door. _

_Greed cleared his throat and threw his shirt over his shoulder. He had come out of Envy's room in nothing but his slacks, yawning a bit tiredly, as if he hadn't just most likely raped his nephew. _

_Wrath could almost feel the hatred boiling inside his little body but chose to just shake his head and smile. A very chilling smile, it was…"I couldn't sleep, Uncle," he replied innocently, choosing to opt for ignorance for the moment. _

_Greed smirked, walking over to kneel in front of the boy so that they were at eye-level._ _"That so?" he asked good-naturedly. _

_Wrath nodded, deciding to put the clincher on this brief chat. Wrath knew he got cranky when he didn't get enough sleep. And when he was cranky, very not nice things happened..._

_"I couldn't sleep after picturing the things you might be doing to Envy," he said, smiling back just as good-naturedly before letting his demons show through, his smile falling. _

_Creepy little shit. Greed mentally shuddered, wondering to himself just why he took this boy in again. The sinful uncle's smile fell as well, his eyes holding a very serious look all the sudden._ _"I suggest you find a way to knock yourself out for the night…unless you want me to do it for you?"_

_Wrath got the message and turned to go in his room quietly, leaving Greed to whistle his way to his own quarters. The whistling stopped for a tense moment as Wrath lay his hand upon the room door's knob._

_"And kid?" _

_Wrath looked over his shoulder, wide, innocent blue eyes batting at his uncle questioningly._ _"Yes, uncle?" he asked lightly._

_"Return this key to his highness when he's out and about, will ya?" He tossed Envy's room key back to the eerily-enigmatic little boy who, in turn, caught it and smiled back at his uncle, feeling better that the man had kept up his end of the bargain and returned Envy's shiny, brass-colored room key to him; he liked shiny things._

_Wrath did eventually go to sleep, thinking to himself how much his Momma and Envy looked alike; violet eyes and all. _

(X)(x)(X)

Ed returned to school after a hectic weekend, having varsity team basketball practice to look forward to. He'd missed a few practices since his 'sudden' illness the last month, and looked forward to being back out on the court with his esteemed teammate and good friend, Jake.

From what Ed had heard, Brent had managed to work his way into the cut on the varsity team too, thanks to a full strings pulled by him with the captain, Liam Watzego. Although a few classes ahead of them, Liam was very fair with his leadership of the team and appreciated skills when he saw them. Most of his senior buddies believed he should abuse the captain position and use it to stomp on freshmen looking to be on the varsity team, but to Liam, that was just a waste of time. Ed respected the guy and had a sort of admiration for his way of standing above others. It was good to stand out, he decided.

Last night, after reassuring Al with a bit more '_creative truth-telling_', he hopped in the shower and, after filling in the hygiene and comfort quota for the day, found himself crashing on the couch instead of his own bed.

On nights when he just needed to think about certain things…he found his room wasn't the place to do it. He could at least make sure that piece of his universe was free of bad vibes…although it had been 'christened' a few times with his and Envy's little trysts, he preferred to think that the evil sunk no farther than the sheets – which could be changed. Not to mention that, in recent development, apparently not even Ed's dreams could be too holy.

At the end of the day, he supposed going back and spending the night in the place where it truly started was just too much. Karma was a serious bitch. He didn't understand why he lived – and lied – by it so religiously. If everything did indeed come back around in equal dosages, then where was Envy's damned sentence? Why the hell was Ed whoring himself as an agent of karma? Especially considering the beliefs he was brought up with…

Amazingly, his mind hadn't been raging around his own problems last night…but that of one Russell Tringham. Ed seriously felt he needed to apologize; he knew his mouth could get out of line, but it only seemed much more so when the topic he was coming out the side of the mouth just so happened to be one he himself had. _Hypocrite._ The feeling was overall a shitty one. Being in the wrong sucked ass.

Maybe he'd eventually track Russell down and talk with him. That was the least he could do…and he preferred to say his sorries under conditions and circumstances more…_balanced. _It'd be a waste to apologize, right before being put under or having to meet up in that horrible 'Jaded' place again...or any other place similar.

None of these inner conflicts showed through though as Ed walked down his school hallways, grinning and exchanging words with some of his better acquaintances and others who just politely waved. The blond boy could've been sunshine himself, ready to tip his cap and dance and jingle if need be; all to prove he was no different than the rest of them.

In the presence of friends and family, Ed was to be alright. The blond athlete most held in high esteem. At school, Ed supposed he got the chance to be a bit freer and less burdened. His friends were great to hang out with, and sometimes, laughter made someone forget even the worse of events. But that notion alone wasn't enough to soothe the uneasy feeling Ed got whenever considering how his friends would react to his 'issues'. A most comforting upside was that Envy rarely – if ever – reared his freaky green head at school. So nope. No worries here.

On a lighter note, one could suppose he should be happier with the holidays setting in and all. They had one set of finals before Christmas break, and Thanksgiving would literally smack him in the face soon enough. The school had a big game right before Thanksgiving day that he was determined not to miss, and he made a mental note to start laying out all the work teachers were bound to pile up before Winter recess – the stuff could also be a real kick in the pants.

Dear little brother Elric was also part of his school's orchestra, so (unfortunately), even if Ed weren't planning on attending _his high school's_ holiday program, he still had to show up at Al's junior high program. Well, on the Brightside – at least he didn't have to bear the holiday madness to the _extreme _–, how many versions of 'chime joyful joyful' (1) could one boy take?

While Ed continued going over his plans and so on, one of his friends managed to catch up with him after finally packing up their notes and so on.

"Now, just where were you all weekend?" Jake strode up beside him, clapping a hand soundly on Ed's shoulder as they made their way from the last half of Marcoh's biology they had caught. The students actually trickled more than burst from the class, since some were still perfecting the lab assignment for the day. Ed's was already done and he felt somewhat accomplished picturing the strategic and creative layout he'd done of a forest's food web.

"Had stuff to do," Ed replied simply, with the destination of his locker in mind.

Jake nudged him, giving a dubiously-playful look. "Like what? Or maybe more like who…?"

Ed threw a weary glance at his friend, who was wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. "Please, Jake, for the kids, reserve your horniness for when you _actually get some_…_whenever_ that is."

Ed chuckled as Brent came up behind them, just in time to see Jake scowl. "I missed something?" the bronzed boy asked curiously, guzzling down the remaining contents of his Gatorade bottle. One couldn't be too sure if the contents were actually Gatorade though…Brent could be kinda…_festive_…

"I was just about to tell Eddi-boy here that Clause (2) has been checkin' him out…before he got all '_macho-man-has-an-agenda_' on me."

Ed nearly tripped over the air, threatening to careen into a near-by locker (once again). Fortunately, Brent was there to yank him back up before he fell any farther and simply looked back at Jake, intrigued. Never mind Ed's wide-eyed expression and his fretful gasps for air.

"Clause? I thought that girl would die before ever looking my way," Ed asked, ignoring all of Jake's extra seasonings around the bit of information.

Jake simply laughed and shook his head, while Ed glared at the two consorting over his 'relations'.

True, while Ed and Clause fought like an old married couple, Ed had a similar relationship with quite a few people. They couldn't all be 'checking him out' in the way Jake was trying to say Clause supposedly did. Despite this logic, Ed knew that _Jake's logic _– if it could be called so, seeing as how it was more a lower form of jumbled thoughts forced to relate with each other – would completely ignore and defy his own and press the Clause issue. Personally, Ed wished he could 'accidentally' crash into another locker door.

_Where the hell was Winry when you needed her? _

"Guys, I'm not even sure Clause is a girl," Ed began rationally, rubbing the back of his head and smirking. "Jake, you gotta be confused." Ed cocked his head to each side, making sure to shake his head at both Brent and Jake. Surely, they saw his reason. The Elric logic should've been universally known. All members of the family possessed it – among looks and other favorable trademarks.

Jake grinned (not exactly paying attention), waving at a crowd of junior girls as they walked past, who smiled and feathered their fingers at him in a seductive fashion that seemed to pose as a wave. "Okay man, so let's say you actually give the 'Encore' trip a go? I guarantee you she'll make something happen."

Ed scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "Man, that's way too much money out of my pocket. Even if my parents were paying for it, I still wouldn't be going. Almost fifty dollars to walk around a rink on wheels all day? You gotta be kidding me." The blond boy rolled his eyes for emphasis and yawned, looking at his friend weirdly. A frown was added to the mix for good measure.

Brent nodded in agreement, screwing the cap off his now empty Gatorade bottle as a near-by water fountain came up. "Ed's gotta point. Forty-five dollars? Psssh…" he snorted. "Please…those juniors are buggin'. It costs less to get in that rink without the damned school."

Ed nodded. See? He knew his argument was reasonable.

Jake guffawed. "C'mon, man. Even if Clause wasn't in fact a girl, you can't tell me she doesn't look good. She's obviously a pretty hot guy then." Jake was still trying to reason, unaware of how he'd managed to turn the tables on himself and, at this point, put his own sexuality (and intelligence) in question.

The water arching out the spout and past the transparent edge of the bottle instantly stopped, leaving Brent to simply turn his head and look at his dense friend with an almost pitying expression, and Ed simply smirked, shaking his head.

"Man, you didn't tell me you went that way, Jake. That's messed up." Brent shook his head now too, snorting as Ed tried to contain his own fit of chuckles.

"Man! Don't even go there! You know how I operate," Jake yelled as Brent resumed filling his Gatorade bottle with the school's questionable fountain water. The fountains at their school seemed to have a really slow flow and, if too diligent in pursuit of water from them, one was almost always likely to end up with that rust taste in their water. Brent never seemed to learn – or care.

Ed leaned against the wall with his hand behind his head, the other fiddling with the dog tag dangling from the chain around his neck.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You know my momma says you're dizzy as a loon boy," Brent admonished in his usual light-hearted fashion, knowing he could joke with his boys like that. Besides, Jake and his momma got along pretty well – when Jake wasn't trying to fish food out the ever-steaming pots in Ms. Harran's kitchen.

Jake snorted. "Yeah, I may be dizzy…but I sure as hell ain't no _fag_," he shot back, a grin slipping into his features as he nudged Ed, who, by now, was trying his best to appear absorbed in the chain disappearing down the front of his orange and black shirt. "You hear about those dregs, man? I hear some play all sorts of weird faggoty sex games." Jake laughed.

Brent simply chuckled. "I've heard they're a bit freaky…but there's nothing wrong with a little bit of freak now and then," he allowed.

"I was just talking to that sophomore dude, Wyatt, you should hear the shit that's gone down here over the last couple of years!"

Ed could tell that Jake was about to launch into a tale he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear, especially if it were from one of the twins: Wade and Wyatt. It was probably a tale filled with burning crosses on people's lawns (or locker doors), men wearing sheets and the fight of the student body against homosexuals and the like...and maybe somewhere in there, there'd be a few topless girls. Typical Wyatt and Wade. Ed was in no position to even play off a conversation like that. No matter how good he'd become at covering up.

"Take that Russell guy for example-"

Ed moved from his place against the wall, smiling over at both his friends. "While you guys finish this up, I'mma jus' go 'head over to my locker. I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria. I _might_ consider the 'Encore' trip," he said simply, giving both boys a two-fingered salute and leaving them to their gay-bashing…well, not exactly gay-bashing. The eldest Elric didn't like to think that his friends were the type that bothered with such immature endeavors. They were open-minded guys…weren't they? Not that it should matter to him…after all, Edward wasn't gay. He was just simply…dangerously experimental and indifferent to the factors his 'experiments' called for…yeah…

Even heading in the opposite direction, Ed still caught the tail end of their conversation, not missing a beat.

"Yeah, I heard Tringham was the one who dragged that dreg ring leader out the closet. What's his name again? Elroy…En-" Jake searched for the name somewhat stupidly, though Ed – if still in the conversation – could've finished it for him perfectly.

"Envy," he breathed. "Well, shit."

He wanted to find out the whole story. There was something in there that sounded like it needed to be sniffed out. Or maybe that was just that nosy muse of Edward's. Either way…he could sense a lie on the horizon.

(X)(x)(X)

_After getting the shit knocked out of me, I found myself wavering back and forth between consciousness. Any fool would know there are only two ideal routes you can go when in that sort of state: the ultimate route of death or…straight back to consciousness._

_It seems I was one of the lucky and albeit, in my case, retarded one who got to return to the oh-so-happy land of the other walking coffin stuffers. Instead of beating me into a coma, Greed beat me awake, making everything I could catch happening in a sort of slow motion._

_One minute, Greed was a good foot away from me, eyeing me with a debating sort of look – the next his foot was flying into my side, sending me coughing and rolling across the floor. I remember feeling the ultimate loathing as the dip shit of a man I called my 'uncle' continued to 'rake me across the coals' – from what I got, he was angry that I was consorting with someone or the other…I'd be lying if I said I was actually concentrating on what he was saying more so than staying alive – with all my limbs functioning, thank you._

_My mouth remained glued shut, save for the ragged pants that forced their way out as proof of the toll his blows were taking on me. Tonight, there were no smart remarks or witty combats…just cold, boiling hatred fuelling my will to stay a float._

_But if I had known he was gonna do what he did next…I wouldn't have bothered trying. I would've just fucken died and thought nothing of it._

_At one point, Greed stopped mid swing – he had me by the neck, my feet off the ground, my hands weakly trying to claw my way out of the vice grip without even really planning on succeeding – and just sighed, before laying me on the bed and sitting down beside it. I probably groaned and rolled away from him because, the next thing I knew, he was sitting directly beside me and stroking my hair in a confusingly-tender manner._

_Oh God, I would've rather him had his way with my damned body but no…he had his way with my mind and started telling me about my mother. And, like the fool I was, I could tune anything out…but just mention Dante's name and you had my hateful, undivided attention. I wanted to scream and kick, tell him to get away from me with that shit. I didn't care about his stupid sister or her stupid life and stupid morals (or lack there of) and adventures and exploits. She was dead for a reason!_

_"Heh…this is probably the last thing you wanna hear, Envy…" he started, still stroking my hair in an eerie manner, causing my senses to pick back up and the hairs on my neck to stand at rapt attention. My body ached too much to do anything about it though. _

_It is! Please stop! I mentally begged, probably making small whimpering sounds in the back of my throat, knowing how dramatic I am…_

_He might've heard them, because I distinctly remember him chuckling, not really looking at me but down at the bed, as if he was remembering something pleasant. Now, for me connecting Greed with any memory pleasant would be a trying, and probably-impossible feat. Even though I didn't wanna hear it, I was still waiting to hear what I 'probably didn't wanna hear'; if that makes much sense._

_"You look just like your mother sometimes…" The corner of his lips hitched in a smirk as he moved his hand from stroking my hair to stroke my cheek. First instinct was to snap my head away as if scalded._

_A protesting moan escaped my lips and I shook my head, glaring over my shoulder at the man contemptuously as I rolled over onto my side somewhat slowly. He laughed then resumed stroking my hair. I was appalled._

_"There are so many things I could tell you about her, kid…heh…" More chuckling from him, more gagging on my part._ _"Like how your eyes were the same amethyst, lavender-looking ones as hers when ya first came here…" _

_I'm not listening, blah blah blah…_

_"Or how you have that same void hidden behind those eyes that just tells people you don't think very much of 'em…" He snorted at that. Well, I'm glad he saw that in me. It didn't take a genius to figure out I wasn't too fond of him. _

_He seemed to ponder for a moment, as if debating whether or not he should say something, before making a 'nyah' noise and opting to talk more about Dante. _

_I'd swear to God the prick was hot for my mother or something…since, from what I heard, she was so irresistible and all with her eyes and blah and blah…(gags)_

_What kind of pleasure in all of the seven fucking hells could be derived from fucking someone who supposedly looked and reminded you so much of your damned sister! Smacking around, I could understand. Hell, I'd smack the bitch myself a few times if she were alive. I sometimes even wanted to smack myself. But fuck? That just went from fetish to just downright wrong._

_Once again, I found myself wondering just how sick Greed really was in reality. Let's not forget the fact that said sister is the woman who birthed me, goddamnit. C'mon, I myself was a bit kinky, but I knew where to draw the line. Blood formed that damn line. I'd never lust after Lust, no matter how gorgeous, voluptuous, and curvaceous she is – and she's only my half-sister!_

_I thought my opinion of Greed couldn't get any lower than that of a self-indulgent, conceited, antagonizingly-nasty prick – I was so very wrong. Thank God, he couldn't see the evident disgust on my face right now. Again, I'll say I was appalled._

_But besides that…_

_My face and side were killing me. I wished he'd hurry it up. This gag fest was killing me the worst of them all. I'd been driving half the day with a hangover and was tired. Lying on my side and practically groaning in pain wasn't my idea of rest._

_Greed just rambled on in his little musings, unaware or uncaring to my plight._ _"Come to think of it, kiddo, you were probably the most connected to your dear mummy…" he cooed, reaching over and pinching one of my cheeks in an irritating manner, fit for possibly an infant, BUT DEFINITELY NOT a pissed off teen. Now, he was just being silly and inappropriate, I decided, figuring I'd had enough._

_I tried to bite him, snapping my head over and taking a nice chomp at the offending digits, my hands flying up to grab him. No, I wouldn't speak…but severing and strangling was another matter entirely. Of course, I missed, Greed being too quick, and the rest of my body was unwilling to move and simply screamed in protest at me._

_Again, disgust took a hold of me. How dare he suggest I'm connected to that trifling bitch? The only 'connection' we had was that of my damned umbilical cord, and it's pretty obvious they cut that shit, fucking mandatory it was._

_I grunted and went back to trying to burn a hole in the wall, my teeth clenched as I tried to ignore Greed's smug little looks. He got a real kick-out of taunting me with my mother's memory. I wouldn't lie; I was very sore about her abandoning me, even more so when I thought about how I wouldn't have to deal with assholes like Greed if she had taken the time to fucking care. But who needed her anyways? Certainly not I…_

_"Could've sworn it was a boy I brought back from juvie – albeit an unpleasant and disturbingly-scrawny one-" _

_I rolled my eyes at the insult, choosing not to respond still._

_"-not some kinda animal. Let's see…" Greed trailed off, his tone light and casual as he mocked me._ _"First, you were a cobra, with all the spitting and stuff, and now, you're a damned dog or cow or something? Make up your mind, kiddo!" he drawled, nudging me and giving what I'm assuming to be a sigh of exasperation. _

_Greed could seriously just talk when he wanted to. It annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, yeah, he was a guy that liked to cut to the chase, but even that involved a whole crock of unnecessary dialogue. By now, I had resorted to trying to sing song in my head to tune him out – but found I wasn't feeling too musical with the shit of a mood I was in. Oh God! The talking was just so agonizingly and mind-numbingly painful. I was losing it! ...or maybe I'd lost it a long time ago?_

_"But anyways…" Greed now sobered up and seemed through with his trying to spear me with his lame humor._ _"Half of the shit I could fill ya in on, you're not even ready to hear…" he boasted in a tone that seemed to pull at my nerves. Something about that had me a bit sick for a moment; like there was so much more behind that statement, other than the obvious fact that I didn't want to hear about Dante…_

_His eyes were boring into my side and he stopped playing with my hair (and unsurprisingly with that, the strong desire to breathe fire also stopped)._ _"You just focus all your energy on hating me right now, kid, ok?…I'll give you a real reason to hate this world one day…Just ask me about Dante…" and with that cryptic note, I watched in absolute rapture as Greed got up and left my room. Apparently, he was also too tired to be horny, and I was too lame to be responsive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was proud to be hated by me._

_I didn't dare dwell on it. Before I could even decide what exactly to do next, I was giving in to sleep._

(X)(x)(X)

I woke up feeling a bit…melancholy…? For lack of a better word, I guess. It's like I wasn't quite depressed, but woke finding my first initial feeling to be relief, when I wasn't assaulted with the usual images that followed a night with Greed…though I instantly deflated remembering what happened instead.

I absolutely despised having people tell me about my mother. Usually, I told those who inquired that I had no idea what she looked like, before adding on that I could care less. But that was another one of those instances one would have to say I was _lying through my teeth_. In addition to the fact that I sometimes _dreamt_ of the woman. When I'd first gotten here, Greed had kept a few pictures of her lying around – only confirming my little 7 or 8-year-old suspicions that the black-haired, amethyst-eyed woman in my dreams was real.

Even then, the realization hadn't been met with the glee most would assume a kid my age would've displayed at the prospect of finding out who his mother was – instead, I remember shrugging and going off to brood or some shit the like. It didn't help that, as I grew older, even after all the pictures were tucked away somewhere, I saw a piece of that woman staring at me in the mirror. The image grew fainter with the darkening of my eye color, but it was still there most mornings. And I detested it…but found myself just as vain as all hell anyway. The least the bitch did was give me some decent looks, I _guess_…If I really wanted to be totally ungrateful, I could damn her soul for cursing me with something that'd have a bastard like Greed slobbering all over me. If I wanted to be slobbered over, I'd get a _damned dog_. There was a fucking reason I never asked for a pet, ya know.

But...some days, I even wondered if I wasn't left here to atone for all her sins and tie up all _her_ loose ends. Settle her old scores...It was probable. Even if I cared to justify my mother's deceased soul, I wouldn't even know where to begin.

After noting that it was probably too late to go to school (like I would anyway), I grudgingly raised myself from the protection of my bed and trudged off to assess the damage Greed had most likely done. No night like that was ever complete without a few _mementos_.

When reaching the tall, full-body mirror, I found (unfortunately) that I was right. A nice grayness was already blooming on the right side of my face where he'd most likely smashed me on my way out and, with further inspection (i.e. the raising of my shirt), there was a nice big oval spreading across my abdomen and left side. _How positively delightful…_

Being the little optimist – well, not really; more someone who likes balance in some cases – I immediately sought out what wasn't marred that I could praise about myself in a last ditch effort to thwart the voice that was now telling me how hideous and worthless I was.

Well…my roots had been stripped of green and were now back to their natural inky blackness for the most part. It looked _kinda_ cool…the green and black streaks…

The realist told me it really wasn't, but just a sign that I needed to get new shampoo or abandon the color, though the pessimist in me was saying I was molting.

Standing there in nothing but my black Joe boxers, I decided to revert completely back to pessimism and just brush my damned teeth. So what if I had a couple of bruises and I was stripping the color from my roots? Yes, they were infuriating because of the circumstance they were received under, but they'd be gone in a few days and then, I'd go kick some trite and true ass. Fair enough.

Brushing my teeth was a fun enough task, and soon after my shower, I found myself a bit refreshed and ready to eat the whole house in my quest for food.

After turning downstairs upside down, I came to the saddening conclusion that the kitchen was (of course) empty…unless you counted the refried Mexican bean cheesecake _growing_ in the corner of our freezer. I wasn't nearly that hungry, even if the stuff was fresh instead of that nasty, _unflattering_ blue color…I don't know why I expected otherwise. Really, I don't.

I sat down, defeated, at the sit in peninsula in the kitchen, determined not to actually spend money on food as I tried to set the Borelli's pizza take-out menu that taunted me a flame with my quickly-dwindling brain power (how long do you think a growing boy like me can go without food?), when there was a knock at the door. Looking down at myself, I found I was in no condition to answer the door, nor did I have any _overwhelming desire to do so_. It was probably just one of those Jehovah's witness people anyways…

The knocking grew more insistent, and so did the lazy smart ass in me that was determined not to open it. But when push came to shove, logic won over the smart ass, simply explaining that if this person was indeed as persistent as they seemed, then I'd been doing myself a favor by answering the door and getting them to promptly _go away_.

I trudged upstairs, discussing plans with my muse who said I should make the most out the opportunities I was presented with. Hummmm.

Throwing a random t-shirt decorating my floor on, I grinned at how coincidentally fitting the statement emblazoned across my chest was:

_DO I LOOK LIKE A F&$#&$ PEOPLE PERSON TO YOU! _

Some mornings, it really _was_ worth fighting the clown under my bed (3), just to creep religious lambs out. Even if my physical hunger wasn't sated just yet…I planned on getting a huge fill on mischief this morning.

Coming down the steps, I saw (or more heard) that the being was now pounding impatiently on the door, and felt a bit disappointed when it occurred to me that it just might not be a Jehovah's Witness or traveling nun. Damn.

Now, not feeling quite so snazzy but more annoyed, I stomped over to the door and threw it open, armed with my most sour attitude and a safety pin that was currently sticking me around the collar area as it hung from my shirt. My eye twitched and I stepped back, noticing that (crap) it wasn't a religious lamb, but just Wrath and Lust.

I frowned. "And just what brings her highness to my humble and troubled doorstep?" I drawled.

Wrath zoomed past me, instantly planted in front of the T.V and resumed his usual hypnosis he'd been forced out of for school. Lust simply eyed me with a look that said she found me hilarious (NOT) and was hoping I'd kept my nose clean.

After a minute of fidgeting under the cat-like fuchsia eyes, I growled in frustration. "Are you gonna come in or not? You're letting out all the heat," I asked gruffly, now a bit more impatient as the breeze blew past my legs and I took in the brown paper bags she held in her arms, the smell of food wafting from said bags. Grrr…she was mentally bribing me with food. My eye twitched again as I tried to find it in me to be…polite…"Would you like to come in, dear sister?" I batted my eyelashes prettily for her and only received a 'humph' in response as she brushed past me and shoved two of the bags into my arms. The one that I'm sure held the good stuff was still in her possession. Damn it…

Lust set down the bags and took off her coat, setting it up in the coat closet in the foyer – yes, we had a foyer. Though Greed was a bastard, he was _somehow_ raking in the dough.

A bit of happiness I rarely felt tugged at me. _See?_ it said in its high-pitched little voice. _Everyone has a nice moment now and then._ Now, I wouldn't let myself agree with a caffeine-high entity that I'm sure was just part of some psychological illness I'd developed – it'd show through well enough in my mood that I was in better spirits and a bit aah..._happy_.

Lust was a welcomed presence here – even if Greed despised her. My half-sister seemed like the only person who actually gave a damn about me and continued like so, even if I made a habit of pissing her off with what she liked to call my '_reckless stupidity_' – I preferred to think of it as _expressing myself_…

Her actual visits in the house were a bit scarce, seeing as how she couldn't really stand to be within two feet of Greed, always imperiously raising a well-crafted eyebrow and smirking in a fashion that just shouted, '_I find you foul and offensive, please leave_'.

Greed knew Wrath and I were her soft spot and threw some cash her way to buy groceries, knowing I _definitely_ wasn't going to do it, and seeing as how he felt he should come home to a full house but never 'had the time' to be caught dead in a super market himself. Greedy bastard, so obvious.

Today, Lust wore a simple pair of casual black pants and an aqua-cashmere set consisting of mid sleeve cardigan and matching shirt. Her long, dark locks were pulled back in a thick ponytail (though her bangs were still brushed to the side slightly, covering her left eye, like always) that still managed to reach her waist – ultimately leading one wandering down the rest of her curvy form and legs to spot her signature, Nine West-pointed toe, black-heeled boots: '_A winter necessity_', in her words. Lust always had a sort of penchant for fashion, I guess. She liked to look…well, _enticing_…and, err, _lustful _– must I point out the obvious? –, though she also liked to present herself as classy.

Even though she swore there wasn't a man worth impressing in this world – yet alone at her job at Saks Fifth –, Lust was looking good as usual. Leave it to her to abuse that discount.

"Well, doesn't someone just look like the little queen today?" I sing-sang mockingly, wiggling my eyebrows.

Lust knew it was my way of praising her looks and simply smiled, though I could tell she fought the urge rather valiantly. "Stop being a little sleaze and put away those groceries," she said, smirking at me. She knew I hated doing stuff like that. What did I look like? A fucking mom? I believe I said so because she simply sighed and picked back up the bags she'd placed at her feet, holding them up tauntingly, a smile gracing her features. "Well, I guess you don't really look like someone who wants to eat either," she purred before stalking off with the bags in tow.

I followed begrudgingly, once again with the bribery.

She threw a look over her shoulder at me as we passed a useless, zombified Wrath on our way to the kitchen. "I have to talk to you privately anyway," she said.

I shrugged (as much as possible with the bags) and just followed, happy to set down the overbearing things, and began plucking at the contents.

Lust set to work taking out the food. "I see you didn't go to school today," she remarked.

I shrugged, placing a few cans in a cabinet above the stove. "Slept in. Yesterday was bit tiring, I guess," I replied blandly, remembering how Lust had looked me up before coming in the house, probably seeing the bruise blooming on the side of my face. She didn't question why.

"Well, I hope while you're sleeping in, you're making up for work you miss," she admonished, fishing out some paper plates and plastic utensils.

I chuckled. "Errm, lemme think…" I feigned thoughtfulness.

"Envy…" Lust's tone was one of warning.

"I can't say I'mma scholar, but if it makes you feel any better, chemistry is my fave and I'm not too shabby at math, if I do say so myself," I boasted truthfully. "Apparently, I have a real penchant for numbers and blowing up things." I snickered.

"I'm sure…" Lust replied, her own tone dry.

"And the teacher just _loves_ me," I said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone that was dripping with sarcasm. It wasn't too far off. "But to make a long story short – those are two classes I have A's in." Those were classes that actually counted for something, so I think I deserved a pat on the back.

"Great," Lust said, sounding truly pleased. "What about the other six classes, darling?" she pressed, smirking at me.

I yawned and rolled my head around tiredly. "I'll get there one of these days," I said, blowing her off for the time being. In truth, I wasn't _failing_ anything else, but I wasn't doing too hot either.

Lust sighed, not really caring to poke at me today, but instead went about her task of preparing our sit in peninsula for dining while I sorted through all the ordinary crap she got from the grocery store. _At least,_ it wasn't _organic_…

"I've been talking with some people and sorting out some things, Envy, and apparently, these are some things you should know about." Her tone sounded a bit grave, but that didn't worry me. What the hell did I have to fear from legal figures?

"It just so happens that Dante had a will of sorts."

My ear instinctively perked up at the name, though I tried to seem busy with shoving the milk and eggs in the fridge.

Lust continued, not looking at me, but preoccupied with setting our plates. The smell of fried rice was deliciously comforting to my nose, but very disruptive to my stomach, as proved by a low rumbling. "Though she has a will, Envy, the assets spoken of are not present, it seems, but…" She shoved something in the microwave, closing it with a 'thunk'. "It seems these items are in possession of another relative of ours."

I couldn't help myself as I rolled my eyes. "Oh, _great_, all we need is another fucken _relative_," I griped. Now, while Lust was very appreciative of family – and while that could be respected and understood –, it was quite different with me. As far as I was concerned, I had enough fucking family and didn't really care for more. It's not as if they did me any good.

"Did you know we had a _grand-father_?" Lust asked, her gaze now directed at me from across the room.

I stopped to look at her, not really wanting to believe my ears or be forced to listen. I knew I would be though…

She looked and sounded more distressed than I had ever known her to be.

(X)(x)(X)

I ran down the block with Jake, knowing Al would probably accuse me of trying to bail on him. Today, our parents were coming home and I was supposed to help him cook dinner, but I was soooo running late. I kinda had got caught up after practice and, well…the rest is self-explanatory.

Jake dashed after me, planning of making a guest of his self and eating us out of house and home, just like the badger I knew him to be. "But only if your mother cooks. Al and you just might poison me…" was the condition I believe he set. I'm not sure what this condition had to do with anything…it's not like I invited him. Of course, being me, I told him so and, of course, he feigned absolute hurt…but I _knew_ better.

It was kinda cold outside, but the way I was sweating, you wouldn't think so. Practice itself was kinda intense but I made a habit of continuing the work-out afterwards, burning my energy to the last of its reserves…and now, I needed it to run home and found that, even though I was making good speed and time, I was sweating like a dog. Al would demand I shower before I came anywhere near the kitchen, yet alone the table. Mom too.

Walking from school to my house wasn't a big challenge though…neither was running in any normal situation. But today, it was _wow_…and to show you just how hard-headed I am…I was racing Jake. Surprisingly, I was winning, but I could see him moving out into the street behind me and slowly pulling ahead.

Jake's long legs gave him an easy advantage and so, of course, it took him far less non-existent energy to sprint like this.

"I'm almost ahead of you, Elric. You're losing your grip!" he taunted, still gaining on me.

I shook my head, the warmth of my sweat making me a bit dizzy as the free lance drops flew. "Not a chance, Steinsen." I was very confident I was going to win this…especially with my trump card coming up.

The corner coming up had Ms. Bate's hedges taking up most of the space and, after years of walking down these streets and being fed up with them, I had developed a fun little trick of my own that got me right through without having to go all the way around or...walking in the street and getting hit by a car. Jake would have to do just that – minus getting hit by the car, but in the street, he'd have to go all the way around while I…

As I neared the hedge (which was kinda low), I readied myself before launching myself over it, covering some ground and then launching over the next one, right onto the sidewalk…making my house only a short distance up the block.

I chuckled (barely, breath was running kinda low), swearing I heard Jake gawk.

"That's not fair!" he shouted in between labored breaths.

"Suck it up, Steinsen!" I laughed as I slid onto my front lawn and fell on my back right beside the driveway that hosted our burgundy SUV.

Mom and Dad were home. I had won.

Our house wasn't incredibly big, but it housed the four of us comfortably – my mother, father, brother and I. It was one of those pieces that were simple enough, the garage being right next to the house, strategically placed in front of the driveway that ran the length of our plush lawn. The driveway broke off into two walkways – one leading to the backyard gate and the other leading up to the front door. Inside, as I had explained earlier, you were met with our living room – but not before the purposeful coat closet in the foyer. As my dad carefully explained whenever I (of course, not Al) left my coat over a chair: it was there by the door for a reason.

The front had the cute little window shutters that my mom just loved; they complimented the tan, stucco-colored front.

Speaking of which, it wasn't long before my mom poked her head in the screen, putting her hands on her hips and giving me a face. "Edwards Elric? Is that you messing up my grass?" she admonished lightly, her form in the screen to be joined by my father's curious expression not a second later.

"Hey, m-" Before I could finish my response, 175 pounds of sweaty blond jock hit, knocking the wind out of me. When I got my wits about me, I rolled Jake off of me – but of course, he wouldn't relent so easily, and so we ended up grappling on the lawn.

"You little cheat!" He laughed, twisting my arm.

I struggled onto my belly, pushing him off with my free and tackling arm.

"Hi, Mrs. Elric!"

I could only guess that my mom had long since shaken her head and gone back to her previous activity in the house. The grass crunched beneath us as we continued to roll around in a sweaty pile on the lawn, the exertion and closeness of our bodies only making things all the more extreme in terms of temperatures. After a few minutes, I didn't resist as Jake pushed me back roughly on the lawn and pinned me, Al magically appearing to count me out, hitting the ground beside my head. I won the race, so I guess it's only fair I lose the fight. I wasn't Superman. My breath formed in barely-visible clouds that floated lazily away from me before disappearing into the sky above.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – he's outta here!" Al and Jake cheered, Al raising Jake's fist in the air to proclaim him the victor of all as I lay there, _dying_ on the grass.

I shifted my eyes up to where I heard clapping, seeing my mom smile and my dad grinning. They were upside down. "I'm glad my family cares enough to help me up," I wheezed, attempting a weak laugh.

"Jake, do the boy a favor and help him up," my father suggested, his voice shaking with mirth.

I grimaced as Jake looked down at me, breathing heavily and grinning like a maniac. He extended his hand down to help me – and then snatched it away as I weakly reached for it, falling back against the grass, groaning in exasperation. "_HA! IN YOUR FACE, ELRIC. YOU CHEAT!"_ I should've known better.

I watched wearily from my place flat on the lawn as Jake proceeded to dance around in front of our house, my family already used to his antics and simply ignoring him...well, except for today, who found my defeat quite entertaining.

Al walked over and helped me up eventually, his deep honey-colored eyes settling on me with a bit of mischief in them. "Serves you right for bailing on dinner, Ed." He chuckled.

I groaned, limping over to sit on our stoop. "I didn't bail!" I wailed pitifully.

My mom shooed me off the steps. "Go shower, Edward!" she said, fixing me with a playful, stern look and ushering me into the house. "You too, Mr. Steinsen. No boy is sitting at my dinner table like that!" I could tell my mom was probably scowling, though her face was friendly enough that her scowl looked more like a pout. My father teased her about them all the time.

(X)(x)(X)

Shortly after I got into my room, Jake knocked on the door. "Can I come in, man?" he asked for the sake of being polite more than actually needing my permission. He knew I'd most likely say yeah.

"Sure," I said offhandedly, lifting off my shirt and digging through my draw for spare clothes for both Jake and I.

"It was good to see you on the court today, Ed," he remarked, flopping onto my bed.

I grinned. "Thanks, man," I replied sincerely. It was good to be back in my place as small forward again.

"We're _so_ gonna kick BSI's asses." He laughed, me joining in. He was looking forward to the Thanksgiving game as much as I was.

By now, my body had cooled itself down and I focused on rummaging through my messy draws.

"What's that?" Jake asked after a few minutes. I fixed him with a questioning look, a bit worried about what he could be talking about. Hopefully, it wasn't a hoard of those god-awful lady bugs that over ran the house at the beginning of winter. "Those," he said, sitting up and staring directly at me, but not at my face. My eyes shifted down, following his, and I could've smacked myself for being so forgetful. I hadn't been changing in the locker room lately, so of course this would be new: those damned scars.

After a moment of awkward silence, I simply shrugged, trying to refocus my attention to the clothes. "I'm a little reckless at times," I said softly, knowing Jake wouldn't press because he honestly wasn't that nosy or insightful.

"That one's kinda big, don't ya think?" he said, pointing at one particular set of marks, running down my waist, over my hip and disappearing into my jersey shorts. It wasn't any bigger than it was unique, honestly, and was more of an organized collection of bruises than an actual scar, though the points weren't connected – courtesy of Envy's nails.

"I bruise like hell over the small things," I offered, hopefully shrugging at Jake but not really looking at him. His gaze lingered a bit longer before he seemed to accept my answer and flop back onto the bed. An awkward and very anxious silence took over the room. Suddenly, I was rushing to find the clothes and just get the hell out.

After a few minutes, Jake finally did speak again. "Yeah, well, whatever, just hurry up and shower, man…or give me my clothes and lemme go," he breathed, staring at my ceiling.

I threw his clothes at him and made my way out.

(X)(x)(X)

Dinner with my family was pretty cool…even if it started kinda late. In case you're wondering, Al and I did not end up cooking – which I'm sure was a blessing to all at the table. I know Jake was thrilled as he too inhaled his food alongside my father.

After a few plates, Jake lay the comments on my mom nice and thick – just like his waist line was bound to be, since he ate all that starch and meat. Al gave Jake comical glances now and then while my father ate in silence, save for the occasional 'hrumph' and 'mmhm'.

Every time he seemed about to talk, mom hit him on the shoulder. "You're old enough to know not to talk with your mouth full, Heims, darling," she admonished, frowning at him and going back to eat her salad serenely, expressive emerald-green eyes taking in all going on at the table as Al, Jake and I chattered and bickered, and fought over the last bacon-wrapped grilled, baked potato (4).

We ended up splitting it under mom's order, which made it _totally less satisfying_ than it would've been if _I'd_ won the _whole thing_. But it was still good. Besides – I got the whole strip of bacon before anyone could say much so 'NYAH'! The potato signified the reach of my dad's culinary skills...it was about the only thing Dad knew how to make, as far as I knew…well, besides bar-b-queue. The grill was the only thing dad could really operate properly in terms of preparing food, now that I thought about it...

After we ate, Al and I volunteered to clear off the table, while Jake tagged along behind my mom, still slathering her with compliments (heavier than the pot roast gravey she lay out) that she was politely trying to rebuff on her way to wash the dishes. After a while, dad intervened and requested that Jake help him take the luggage out the back of the navigator. He followed after my wise-looking father reluctantly, seeming to wish he'd helped with the table instead. I smirked at him and chuckled as I got the finger in response.

Eventually, when all was back in order, Al, Jake and I crashed in front of the T.V to catch the last bit of the game. My dad reclined in a near-by chair, peeping at the screen over his newspaper from time to time. One thing I could give Jake credit for was that he never just ate and ran.

The whole entire evening, I'd been feeling a bit more at ease – like, for once, I wasn't hiding anything. And then, the minute I was in my room, I was thinking of everything I'd done since the beginning of the year and how much more I wanted. It was like I wasn't getting enough and never really realized how used to sex I was, until I was throwing myself in the game and expecting it, only for it not to be available right then and there.

My body instantly responded to the thoughts and I bit back a groan, trying to alleviate some of the pressure off the source of my problems. I rolled off my stomach and to the side. I believe it only made things worse and, in frustration, found myself about to sit up and take matters into my own hands – literally.

As if the fates sensed my treachery and decided it not to be so, there was a knock on the door – a tentative, well-placed one that let me know it was Al. I instantly snapped back down to the covers, trying to appear as if relaxing.

"You awake, Ed?" he paused a minute before asking.

I gave a small 'yeah' in response, still staring up at my ceiling for just a moment longer, before sitting up. "What's up?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and fidgeted for a moment. "How's things really been lately, Ed?" he asked, his voice a shock to the still of my room.

I shrugged. "Things are how they always are," I replied, giving a small smile and looking down at my hands. My hair fell over my shoulders annoyingly, now fully dry since my shower.

Al arched an eyebrow at me, one honey-colored eye shining at me through the dim lighting the crack in the door provided; that one solid stream of light shined right past that half of his face and fully exposed mine. I kept my head down, finding myself squirming and a bit uncomfortable. Al's timing was never that good to me.

"I'm supposed to be your brother, Ed. I'd wish you trusted me a little bit more."

I threw my head back, yawning. "Al, trust me. Nothing's wrong. I guess I've been a bit distracted and stuff lately, but it's nothing, really." I really wished I could tell Al everything. I hoped and prayed I could every day of my life since almost a month and a half ago – but it wasn't that simple. How are you supposed to tell your brother you're sicker and twisted than he thought and enjoyed being a whore to some psychopath? I turned away and then put on my best mischievous grin, directing it at Al as I slid my eyes shiftily to the side. "Well…unless you count a girl as something…"

Both of Al's eyebrows shot up and he let out a low whistle. "Really? What's her name?" he asked, obviously 'happy' for me.

I grinned. "This girl, Clause. I mean, she's not my girlfriend or anything but I'm kinda interested." Okay, that was just a lie. I might've enjoyed Clause's company, but I think I'd choose dating Winry over her, and Winry wasn't really an option.

Still, Al nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "Okay…well, just don't shut up so much about it!" He laughed, punching me in my arm and taking that same hand back to cover a yawn. "I'd pick at you some more, brother, but I'm tired. Good night," he said simply.

I nodded, smiling back. "Night, Al."

The minute he closed the door and the darkness had set in upon my room again, I let the smile drop and hurried to curl up on my side, trying my best to rid my mind of every sick thought that came to me when I was alone like this.

After a few minutes of squirming uselessly, I got out of bed and locked the door, before sitting on the side of my bed, facing away from the said door.

I despised doing this because it made me feel really disgusting, but I noticed now that I wasn't brought up with a great amount of self-control when it came to these kind of things – notice how often Envy exploited _that_ weakness?

The desire was crippling and I found myself reluctantly giving into it, taking myself in my hand and stroking a bit slowly, trying to control my breathing and just relax.

My body instinctively responded to my own touch, heating up and standing alert as I tried to visualize what I wanted…what my body wanted…and how good that felt exactly when being applied properly. I let the memory of Envy's voice guide me, trying my best not to make any sound.

_/Who knew Eddi-boy was such a freak?/ _

I leaned back on the bed with my free hand, moaning softly in the back of my throat as my strokes became more steady and intense.

_/I really like it when you touch yourself like that, shorty. I know you do…/ _

I picked up the pace, my breath hitching as I felt myself continue to swell in my own hand.

The first time this happened to me, it was so odd I was nearly out of mind with frustration. It's like if you've never done it before because it's so sick to even consider it but…you have to wonder just how sick it could really be if your body was _made_ to feel these things. It's really 'au naturel'.

Isn't there a way to calm every urge and fluctuation God gave us to accompany these human bodies of ours? When we're hungry, we eat. When we have to use the bathroom, we use it. When something flies in our eye, we tear. Wasn't it all the same? And when we're…frustrated…we find an outlet. We're fallible.

_/Just a little faster, Eddi-babe… / _the voice purred soothingly in my head.

I threw my head back and bit my lip, knowing that if anyone on the other side of that door sensed something to be amiss, they wouldn't hesitate to ask and therefore interrupt, and I couldn't let them do that. Not when I was so close…

_/Don't you get it, Eddi-babe? We're disgusting…/_

I imagined he was the one touching me like this…so rough but so pleasurable at the same time it was hard to _complain_. My breathing was a little faster and it seemed I couldn't relieve myself fast enough. My hips were thrusting impatiently into my hand and my strokes grew more ill-timed and rough.

Envy's voice kept pulling me farther and farther to the edge, and even without him physically being here, he was controlling just how much I was getting out of this. Every fibber of my body awaited his instruction, begging him to let me reach that point where all things were just so…complete and damned _good_; the euphoria that clouded my mind and allowed it to take a break from the usual berating and thoughts of how twisted I was.

_/You like things to be really hard, don't you, Ed? Show me. /_

I found myself nodding and moaning, growing more desperate with each and every pump up and down my shaft. My body was shuddering and it was growing harder to balance my weight back on my free arm.

_/In the end, I'm always your release. It doesn't matter what you want…your body knows the truth better than you do. Let's go, Eddi-babe. / _

As I came, I felt myself bite down on my bottom lip rather hard, whimpering as the pressure building in my abdomen diluted through the rest of my body. The heat was still there and I refused to release my lip until I rode out the remainder of my orgasm.

I let out a breath and sucked on my lip for a moment to feel if there was any break in the skin or see if I tasted any blood. There was none and I was thankful as I sat up, still breathing a bit heavily as I stared down at myself, shaking my head and trying to calm myself back down.

"_Sick…_" I muttered, my breath finally evening out enough for me to speak.

I grabbed a few tissues off my bedside table, cleaned myself up and went to sleep. I lied. I jacked off. There was no other sin to commit tonight. There was nothing left.

(X)(x)(X)

(1) In my old school we had the Chime/Bell Choir and they played the same rendition of 'Joyful Joyful' every year in addition to that song about Jesus in the manger that I can't recall the name of right now….

(2) Clause is from the anime, really early on. She's a girl who dresses like a boy but I thought she was really cute with Ed, especially at the end when she dresses all feminine again. I hope I didn't spoil for anyone who might not have seen it…..

(3) I Love those t shirts that say all those cute little lines on them.

(4) These are sooooo good. My mom makes 'em by wrapping bacon around the potato and sealing them in foil and then leaving them on the gril to bake and what not. Fourth of July favorite.

**These were my musical muses that followed me through the writing of this chapter:**

_All in the Family- Korn & Limp Bizkit_

_Freak On a Leash-Korn_ (This was Ed's theme for the ending of the chapter, couldn't help myself)

**Author's Note**: Well that's it. I know it's not as long as the last but it is there. Constructive criticism really appreciated seeing as how I'm kinda unsure about my feeling towards the writing of this chapter. Laterz!


	10. Snooze Control

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long ot update. I wanted to have at least a chapter a month but...ya... Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed and supported my story. It was nice to see people waiting for the next chapter and all. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner.

**Warnings:** Profanity. Mentions of Sex.

**Pairings:** **Envy x Ed**, Russell + Ed

**Disclaimers:** Again I say-anything that sounds like its making money is automatically not mines.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Snooze Control**

* * *

I found myself thinking of Envy more.

This notion came to me in horrifying realization – one that inevitably had me falling out the bed in a befuddled mess of sheets this morning.

Thoughts of some kind of irreversible mental damage came to mind but were quickly thwarted when I concluded that my curiosity leaned less towards the '_I need to see you again_' kind of way, and more towards the affronted '_just who the hell is this guy?_' manner.

Yeah.

So it was no surprise that come Tuesday, I was up and watching out for him on my way to school. My seek-and-find game was comprised of no more than an alertness of the senses, standing on end just in case the simplest tell-tale sign could direct me to Envy's presence. Thankfully, my insanity was only temporary. The fates had other plans.

Tuesday was, and always would be, hall-marked by the revolting, yet unsurprising event of the girls' bathroom being flooded.

Now, I know you're thinking, 'What the hell's so momentous and memorable about a bathroom being flooded?' I'd think the same thing myself. Hell, I must've flooded my own bathroom on a good couple of occasions (all of which ended in my father's scolding, and maybe even a swift switch to my kiddy bottom). But the S.A. girls' bathroom being flooded was something totally different. It's something that will be remembered by the entire county for _decades_; something that will be frowned upon by the board for _months_. And something that outsiders will tie to our school for the sake of shameful identification for _years_ ("Hey, isn't S.A. that place where-?"). But for the present day…it was a nightmare right out of '_The Ring_', with a twist of '_Beetlejuice_' and a dash of '_Joe's Apartment_' for kicks.

I suppose I should get to the point.

In addition to the span of water creeping from under the door and a collection of S.A's female (and more pervy male) students exiting the bathroom (their reactions varying from pitying nonchalance to horror to sadistic amusement), a nice band of our school's _bottom-feeders_ scurried from the recesses of the girls' bathroom. Yes. You heard correctly.

_Big, bad, nasty, coffee-brown black roaches_ fled the bathroom, having been flooded out of house and home below the _deceptively_-clean tile floors. You could practically hear their non-existent screeches echoing through the halls just by the _sight_ of the greasy things alone. Shivers were running up and down my skin all day; they were that disturbing. I, for one, made a face every time I saw a small band of roach refugees seeking shelter above the surface, or Jake gleefully squashing some under his giant _size 13_ Timberlands – the sickening crunch doing nothing for my appetite by the time lunch did eventually roll around. Well, it was either that or Informative Ivy telling me there was some kind of freaky roach motel/salvation army being housed in lunch lady Ellie's pots.

An upside though was the sick humor I gleaned in watching various girls screech or flee each time they saw one of the little greasy, coffee-brown black specimens skitter on by. I even laughed out loud as I witnessed one of the junior girls attempting to _kick_ the thing away from her locker, only to cower in abject _horror_ as it made a small '_zipping_' sound and lifted into the air, its wings humming in what I assumed to be a threatening manner where she was concerned. The girl shut herself in her locker and, by the small taps a few minutes later, I could only guess she was stuck. Yet another crisis for the school staff to get under control.

Never mind that the bathroom was still flooding the halls and that, by fifth period, all of us were splashing and sloshing our ways through the halls, receiving irate glares from the deans who were obviously pissed and wanted desperately to take their anger out on us, but were afraid of being stuffed in a leaky closet somewhere. I'd say both the staff and board already had _a lot_ on their hands.

My own set of surprises came as Envy and his little horde of dregs managed to collect at least two buckets of roaches (I don't wanna know how exactly they got _that_ little project done) and proceeded to pass them out to the rest of the student body – willing or unwilling. I was tempted to mimic the earlier actions of that junior girl and stuff myself in my locker, but instead opted to slip into one of the many nooks and crannies our hallways hosted.

"_Hey, madam, fancy seeing you! Would you like a roach to go with that exceptional espresso ensemble you're wearing?_" – a screech as a roach was flung on said 'madam'.

"_Hey, Tommy, looking good today!_" – an upset sputtering erupted as about five were tossed in Tommy's direction.

"_No, no, no…didn't anyone tell you apartment pests are so in?_" – a horrified gasp as at least three were dumped unceremoniously down a girl's shirt. Hyperventilating and insane shrieking soon took affect not long after…in case you were wondering.

This little show of cruelty continued for quite some time. Somehow, I managed to stay out of Envy's sight – who I didn't fail to notice hadn't actually touched any of the roaches himself, but just simply dictated and encouraged alongside one of the other guys who I could recall being known as Avery.

"_Eat it or wear it! Eat it or wear it! Eat it or Wear it!_" two dregs unfamiliar to me sing-sang as they taunted a sophomore girl, before looking at each other with sly, conspiring grins and tossing a whole bucket up in the middle of the hallway as students flooded out of fifth period, the other group wielding the second bucket, AND another lugging a THIRD bucket followed suit.

A big, dotted, unnerving cloud of black-brown sang and spread through the hallway as the upset insects flew over the formerly-unknowing mass of students like a swarm of locusts (_for the record, I believe locusts are just as terrifying_)

"_WEAR IT!_" all the trouble-makers, whether it be dregs, rebels, goths, preps, or outcasts cheered.

_After that, it was just chaos_.

A weary sigh escaped my lips. I decided it best to go home then, making sure to make myself unseen as I slunk past an amused Envy, who just watched over the sight of students buzzing around to escape the nasty roaches.

The dean fled past me, dropping his glasses to skid across the hallway floor in his haste.

Apparently, the principal felt that this battle against these particular members of the insect kingdom was one already lost; it was time to retreat. The numbers were only growing in favor of the roaches as more of the floor below and the walls became flooded. They seemed to be appearing randomly, and I was sure the place would just collapse in on all of us.

I could hear the principal over the loudspeaker as I made my escape with other scuttling students.

"_THIS IS A RAPID DISMISSAL! I REPEAT: A RAPID DISMISSAL. ALL STUDENTS MUST BE OFF THE PREMISES WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES! ALL OTHERS WILL BE ESCORTED!_"

She didn't have to tell us twice. Before I knew it, students were bum-rushing each other to get out the place. Some chose to stay a bit behind and take further advantage of the chaos, hoping to test the limits of staff and security. I could hear Envy's laughter over everything else though. That was kinda chilling. Made me think back to my morning and wonder why on earth I'd be looking for a _psychopath_? _Of all the things!_

Such was my Tuesday.

(X)(x)(X)

Al was envious. Ed had no school for the rest of the week because the place had to be fumigated for termites…_at least,_ that's what the county beacon _said_. Al smirked at the faulty cover-up, remembering Ed's animated retelling of the _real_ story. If that weren't twisted, then Alphonse Elric didn't know _what _that was.

What was more twisted was that, in addition to a regular full week of school, Al also had after-school band/orchestra practices. The youngest Elric was so tired of that damned saxophone he was just ready to go and shove it up Mr. Polanski's fat, sweat-shop dictating, bald-headed _ass_. Dark thoughts such as these weren't very characteristic of the more diplomatic half of the Elric boys, but Alphonse was just too tired to _care_.

So it was no wonder that, despite the cold, Al was pretty happy to be taking a nice, relaxing walk home. It gave him time to reflect.

_Ed is so lucky. _

And his list of faults to find with Edward didn't just stop at envy…He was also starting to grow concerned for his older brother's ability to tell the truth and overall health.

Now…Al had never considered his brother in the light under which a liar was scrutinized, but lately, it seemed that there was no other light for the eldest Elric to be seen under.

Without meaning to, Al found himself suspicious of almost everything that came out his older brother's mouth these days; not that every _single last thing that came out was lie or anything_…but Ed was indeed lying about something big; _something big_ that was making him nervous, _tense_ and a bit reclusive. That something big could make up for the small number in which the lies came. Yep.

Jake had yet to see it; even though brother was lying to _him too_. Al hated how he came across bits of conversation and scenes he shouldn't. Listening to Ed lie his ass off about him bruising and such was just another one of the things he could've survived without hearing. Jake, a fellow member on his team, who accompanied Ed in getting knocked around the court during practice all day, _actually bought this_ in his usual manner of denseness. After all that time, why wasn't Ed's body normally a collage of black and blue if he '_bruised so much over the small things_'?

Al and Ed had always been very close as brothers, never really having a real reason to fight, other than the meaningless squabbles kids were prone to. As they grew into well-formed teens, they refined their friendship and rounded off their brotherhood into something to be admired by all those who witnessed.

This closeness meant that, while they didn't tell each other every single last detail of their lives, they made sure to tell each other about the big things, the big changes, the big events, the big losses, the big achievements: the BIG things!

That something big was just _not_ a girl. It just _wasn't. It could've been. _But it was just not so.

_Especially not after what I saw…_

That was another reason why Al was upset with Edward. He shouldn't have had to find out like that. That was the worse possible thing that could happen. And the fact that Ed was trying to play things off as if nothing were going on was even more angering. But then, anger quickly dissipated into shame. How could he be so cross with Jake? How could he be so callous concerning Edward's welfare?

Maybe there was no reason for him to be mad at Edward. Of course there wasn't, was there?

Al sighed. It seemed he was letting temper get the best of him and forgetting his responsibilities to his brother. He couldn't help the weary feeling he felt creeping up on him in the presence of his elder brother. It wasn't a good sign, considering he had never been discontent with his brother's company before.

_Maybe Ed had forgotten his responsibilities_, Al thought somberly, his mind wandering back to the conversation he had with his brother the other day as he turned down his block.

How quick Ed was to give him answers without really giving any at all. Al had simply aborted the conversation under the pretence of fatigue. Well, it wasn't really a pretence, he was indeed _tired_…though of his brother's weird behavior more than anything.

Al had consulted his mother about it though.

She had simply set down her journal/memoirs and smiled a reassuring smile. "Your brother is just adjusting to high school in his own way. He might be a bit of a recluse for a while, but I'm sure once he's sorted out, he'll be fine again. Trust your brother, Alphonse."

Al supposed that was pretty easy to say. She hadn't caught Ed having sex with some boy in his bedroom when he thought no one was home. Ed wasn't lying to _her_ _yet_. She wasn't seeing the small marks and scars and then being thrown for a loop by the _practiced_ carefree grin that followed behind the sight of them. How could she know?

_How could she not know? _The previous thought was countered, making Al even more uncomfortable. It was one thing to doubt Ed, but mom too?

Al shoved his hands further into the pockets of his burgundy fall jacket and continued the rest of the short distance down the block to his house.

_Mom is probably right though. This is just Ed's way of coping. _

A few leaves danced across the path in front of him, hopelessly and pointlessly swirling and chasing after the next auburn, gold, green counterpart.

_Maybe going out and getting screwed by other guys is the perfect way for Ed to cope. And I'm just too narrow-minded to see it._

(X)(x)(X)

Getting ready for church on Saturday morning wasn't as much of a fiasco in the Elric household as it was in others. You know…the whole absence of female specimens save Trisha Elric herself…who was organized and considerate enough to lay out her outfits the night before.

It was still a bit of a challenge though; the problem being Ed more than anything else.

"Edward Elric, you get up right now and go shower!" his mom burst through the door, frowning unhappily at her older son, who was still sprawled out and twisted among the eggshell-blue sheets of his bed, his mouth open and quiet snores drifting away, revealing that not a word of her admonishment had been heard.

The woman set her face in determination as she marched over to her son's bedside and tugged at the covers as best as she could. However…it seemed that, even though in his sleep, Ed was a force to be reckoned with; he tugged at the covers and further cocooned himself, a low grunt the only acknowledgement he gave. After a few minutes, Trisha simply let her hands fall to her side in exasperation and fixed her face in a 'so-you-want-it-that-way?' expression.

Edward's mother rolled her eyes, seeing it pointless and quite frankly, a bit nauseating to complete this task herself. "Al please, go wake your brother! I have to get me and your father ready!" she called down the hallway, not bothering to close the door behind her as she left.

A few minutes later, Al had taken her place in the doorway, a thoughtful expression upon his face as he pondered how exactly to go about waking his brother.

Obviously ripping away the sheets was pointless – look where it got Mrs. Elric.

The traditional method of ice just wouldn't work – mother had made the mistake of tugging and now, Ed's body was fully wrapped in his sheets.

Rolling was also a no-go – Ed was firmly planted in his signature body imprint, fetal position and all, right in the middle of the mattress.

After a minute, Al found his mind wandering back to option number two…with some slight '_modifications_', it just might work.

(X)(x)(X)

An hour and a half later found the Elric family just entering Mount of Olives church just in time for divine service.

Ed cast sour looks at his brother now and then, still a bit sore with the younger boy for dousing him with freezing cold water like that. Al simply ignored his brother, satisfied with a job well-done and laughing it up with the saints who fawned over the two _promising_ and _good-looking_ young boys; the sons of '_that wonderful young couple_', Trisha and Hohenheim Elric.

"We missed you two at church last week, Alphonse, Edward!" one of the elderly women cooed, placing wet, prune-spiked kisses on both boys' cheeks.

"You two look _handsome_ as usual!" another gushed maternally, hugging both boys to her dying bosoms. "But you'd look so much more handsome if you did something to that hair, Edward! Maybe cut it…" A suggestion which was pointedly ignored.

Such was a Saturday following an absence at Mount of Olives S.D.A.

The church itself wasn't very big – but it wasn't that small either. It was just big enough to have a homey sort of affect, the golden pine staircases and humble pulpit supporting the glowing illusion of a saint's refuge. Of course, things in the church still were considerably new-looking, given the fact that the church had originally been established in this building at least fifteen years before.

Ed himself had practically been raised in this place, and couldn't count how many times he'd had to endure all sorts of church folk being entertained by his socially-graced mother in the Elric home. But he supposed it was nice to have pleasant old people around – because, of course, while some of the senior members of the congregation were ripe with the pride of their age, there were those who were just miserable…and inevitably rotting to the core, becoming sour specimens. The miserable group made up a majority of what were the church elders and deacons. And, as if that weren't bad enough – the pastor was a nutcase – who was of course adored by almost the entire adult populous of Mount of Olives. Such a sadness that the man wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Al took his place at the church organ, leaving Ed with his hands in the pockets of dark-brown dress slacks.

"Well, I guess it'd be best to find a seat," Ed decided after a while, heading in the direction of the basement before one of the deacons or his mom could tug him away and prop him up in one of the front pews.

The blond planned on 'listening' to the church service from the basement where he could flip through his paperback cover of 'Set This House in Order' by Matt Ruff (1) and take 'note'. In Christian opinion, the book was quite unorthodox…but in the scientific opinion of a curious mind, the book was a sure fire-cure to boredom, and a hell of a way to get the old gears turning.

Overall, Saturday went about in its usual manner for Edward Elric – well, until some unexpected company dropped in.

Now, it's funny how one could attend a church for so many years and not have a complete inventory and _profile_ of each and _every_ member – but such is the case more often than not; whether it's because unknown church members prefer to fade into the cracks like _actual_ church mice themselves, or because they just joined the organization recently, or maybe because one _just wasn't paying attention_.

Rest assured, whatever Ed's excuse was, it didn't buffer the shockwave that gripped him as Russell Tringham slouched across the hard-wooden concrete floor…It nearly sent him tumbling into the piano pushed against the wall to the left of him…he'd never fallen into a _piano_ before…maybe it wouldn't make the falling routine seem as old as it most definitely was…

But his usual manner of crashing and burning didn't happen this time.

Ed simply looked up from his book in complete silence as the boy strode on, seeming not to notice him in his state of deep thought. It only took a second for those dark cobalt eyes to shift up to meet his own, question evident in the calculating azure depths.

Something about those eyes bothered him. They held a presence all too similar to the one that possessed Envy's own cloudy grey irises.

_Maybe I'm just being nervous and ridiculous._

"Since when do you go here?" The words were flung rather haphazardly from Edward's mouth, but he was too enraptured by the sudden turn of events to regret and wish them back for their brashness.

Russell shook his self free from his daze, returning to the laid back nonchalance that was more his character than anything. "Now and then, when my brother and I feel the _spirit_, we show up," he said simply, his tone somewhat cynical.

Since when did sinners and tainted like them feel the spirit? Ed thought to himself, suppressing a shallow bark of laughter at the very notion of it all. If that were the case, he supposed that any week now, he'd see Envy and all his cronies stroll in through this church's hollowed doors, looking for the entire world like they _had indeed found Jesus_.

Ed couldn't contain the next snort of laughter and doubled over his lap as he tried to squelch the sensation.

"What's so funny?" Russell asked carefully, giving Ed a critical eye.

Ed shook his head, wiping the tears out his eyes. "Nothing," he finally replied. "I just found it an interesting thought to picture any of us 'feeling the spirit'."

Russell smirked. "I suppose you would say something like that," he began carefully. "You've spent so much time pretending to be something you're not that you'd find it almost impossible to see the real deal in others sharing your position," the enigma delivered unnecessarily, closing his eyes in thought, not really caring to gauge Ed's reaction or his expression. He knew what effect his words would and were meant to have.

Ouch. That was a low blow, if Ed ever heard it.

After getting over the sting, Ed glared. "And here I was, planning to _apologize_ to you for being such a _jackass_ the other day," the shorter blond snorted.

"Your apology isn't needed. You were walking on thin ice, I suppose."

Ed had almost forgotten just how condescending Russell could be – you know, in the whole collage of drugged up brotherhood, it was very easy to forget what an ass your only supposed ally could be. One supposed there wasn't much time to think about it though. But yet, here Edward was again, swearing he could hear Russell silently pitying him with the 'off' chance that what he'd just stated really was meant as a 'Your apology is worth nothing to a noble such as me'. That was just an _off_ chance though. Really, it was.

"You have some right to judge, _Russell_," Ed growled, suddenly not feeling any sort of sympathy for the older boy.

Russell simply shrugged and raised his nose a bit higher in the air, not even having the decency to respond to the attitude he'd so obviously provoked in Ed.

Ed made a small 'humph' sound in the back of his throat, returning to his book and deciding that conversing with Russell wasn't one of his favorite things in the world to do. It never had even been close.

"It's nice to see you've been rested up though. Last time I saw you, you weren't doing so good," Russell remarked casually after a minute, his hands in his pockets and his gaze directed down at the other end of the basement.

"Yeah…this lady and her husband helped me out," Ed said, setting the book down and throwing an arm over the back of the chair so that he was almost sitting sideways.

"Really?"

The raising of an eyebrow from one, a nod from the other. "Yeah."

A yawn.

Silence: awkward, molesting silence.

"Russell?" the shorter blond began, turning over the jumble of ideas and words in his head, hoping they would make sense, hoping they'd mix themselves into a verbal elixir reasonable enough to sooth his tongue and rid his stomach of the demonic butterflies fluttering about teasingly…threateningly.

Russell eyed Ed coolly, a non-verbal push to continue what the boy was saying. Part of Ed couldn't help but wonder if he'd even answer what he was preparing to ask. Maybe there was no reason to ask him. After all – he was just as much of a victim as Ed was, right? He couldn't be an enemy in this situation. Edward Elric already had too many of those, it seemed. And if not enough to be _enemies per say,_ then put simply – there were people after his ass.

Just as Ed pulled together the balls to push the question off his tongue, Russell made a small coughing sound in his throat. "If this is about last weekend, I felt it's best to leave the past in the past. You weren't aware of yourself." The older boy now had his arms crossed and was frowning as he leaned against the piano, coughing in a somewhat auspicious manner as Ed was about to retort.

A woman had led her kids downstairs to have their snack and so, for the moment, Ed's question would have to wait.

Especially since, by the time, he had gotten over the children's shocks of laughter Russell had practically fled and was now making his way back up into the sanctuary.

(X)(x)(X)

"What kinda shit is this?" Envy guffawed in disbelief as he held the shattered remains of a liquor bottle still attached to the soaked sticker label between his fingertips, eyeing it in a somewhat disgusted manner. He had marched over here after a nauseating morning of breakfast with Greed to expect a nice bottle of morning vodka or something else equally intoxicating. And what did he get instead? A bin filled with glass.

He'd been hoping for a nice binge session with Sole since Lust clicked her way up their front steps earlier that week and sprung a snake in a basket on them; or, in simple, non-metaphorical terms, brought bad news with food as her in. Lord knows, Envy wouldn't have bothered letting her in if he hadn't been so damned hungry that morning…

He didn't want to think about it though. He really didn't.

But here was this bin of glass, in Sole's house, telling him the place was liquorless. Oh cruel fates…

Sole looked over at his young, dark-haired companion, a wistful look in his already tired eyes. The lanky teen sucked on his bottom lip for a minute before finally replying, "I'm cutting back."

Envy threw the glass back down into the bin and planted his hands on his hips, a mocking grin already tugging at his face. "Bullshit," he half-drawled, half-yawned. "Ollie came home and cleaned the place out again, didn't he?" Envy laughed, watching as Sole turned a nice shade of red and mumbled as he pretended to busy himself in the little kitchen his apartment held.

"No," Sole pouted.

Envy sauntered over to the distraught blond, knowing better.

Everyone who knew Sole knew about his rich model of a boyfriend, _Ollie Limensnozet,_ who toured around the world and left his very reckless and bored lover a whole crash condo to himself…one could only wonder if Ollie just didn't care what he did with his money (he was rich, right?), or was just plain _stupid_ with it for doing so.

Sole's eccentric bed companion randomly came home now and then to scold his lover about what exactly he did in the apartment, and made a tradition of emphasizing his stand against _reckless substance abuse_ with the prompt trashing of any alcohol, drugs, and other '_unfavourables_' found. Sole would tolerate this for the usual whole week Ollie stayed, pretending to be content with movie nights made of curry tofu and 'Funny Girl' (which was pretty funny the first two times but lost its charm soon after the third viewing), the closest he got to a high being the inhalation of the organic ginger candles and lemongrass body-wash Ollie left all over the place.

Needless to say, by the time Ollie left and Envy cruised on by, the blond was not his usual rowdy self, the hype brought on by his weekly – no – _daily_ experimentations and alcohol being drained, all for _Ollie and his tofu_.

Envy hopped up to sit on the counter behind where Sole continued to move like a zombie in front of the sink, the dishes being stacked in the cabinet as soapy as ever.

The dark-haired sin embodiment whistled and shook his head, snickering to himself. "I sure hope the sex has gotten better if you're looking this bad after a '_romantic_' week with our dear Olive '_Lemondrop_' Snooze." Envy yawned, kicking out his feet and throwing his head back to hum annoyingly.

"For _fuck's SAKE_, Envy, I only wish it was that good!" the taller boy all but sobbed, stiffening and dropping a soapy dish disdainfully to splash into the water.

"I told you, you should call me for a threesome some time. I bet Olive Lemonsnuggles would _really love_ that."

More snickering on Envy's behalf, a glare on Sole's. "Don't be fresh, you freaky little fucker," he spat.

Envy hissed with his tongue between his teeth, snatching his hand to his chest as if he'd been burned and letting his head fall exaggeratedly to the side. "Realllyyyy, Sole…" he drawled. "You get so cranky when you're not fucking or drinking or sniffing or…well, you get the general idea," Envy simpered, pouting and then rolling his eyes when it seemed the older boy was ignoring him. He knew he did cross a line there though. Even if Ollie were a bit...different, in an eccentric sort of way, Sole was still rather fond of the guy.

_That's an understatement_, the dark-haired boy snickered to himself.

And let it be known that the blond would rather _die_ than think of Envy seducing the man and having to watch his two favorite bed partners enjoy each other...even if Sole were enjoying himself right along with them.

_He's so transparent at times. Really no fun at all…_Envy's mind observed, taking in Sole and his jerky movements – a sure sign that he was angry but not too pissed.

Envy really hated matters of the heart...

...and since the boy also hated to be ignored, he chose to take the route of denial and feign uninterest, propping his chin up in his hand and resting his elbow upon his knee.

Boo on Sole and his boyfriend issues.

Bored grey eyes framed by long, thick lashes flickered to the kitchen window at the other end of the small cooking quarters. There wasn't much scenery except for a few delis and bakeries – the most interesting piece to look at being a Geico billboard with the gecko in all of its reptilian, green car-insuring glory.

Envy just barely noticed the sharp, silver stare focused on him not long after the water's rushing stopped. Let's keep the keywords '_just barely noticed_' in mind here.

Sole took this rare opportunity – in which Envy's mind wandered – to study the boy.

In all truth, he could honestly say he'd never found a bed partner more appealing than the 16-going-on-17-year-old sitting on the counter in front of him. Envy's appealing wasn't an exotic sort of appealing, or even the beautiful sort that you find on the cover of magazines, or in the personalities of those pure (because lord knows, Envy was not pure). It was simply _just-what-it_-_was _appealing. His face had fine, almost feminine, yet handsome features. Smooth and not yet marred, save for the occasional bruises he'd picked up in the constant war that was the teen's life. And then on top of it, he was graced with a lithe porcelain, toned body and well-formed limbs that moved fluidly, swiftly.

It would only be a matter of time before 18 hit and the androgyny would be no more as Envy's chin finally squared up a bit more, and the age-adequate muscles he did possess would expand – leaving a feral masculine beauty in place of the androgynous sex-appeal. The vindictive sort of feisty Envy was and the truculent air he had about him only made him all the more attractive in a '_must-have_' sort of complex – the obvious reason why Greed made a _nasty_ habit of fucking his nephew, was what Sole figured; though the rumor had it that Greed's complex originated more from an incestuous sort of obsession with his sister than anything else. Naturally why Envy's present-day problems began with the renowned Dante.

Sole shook his head, noticing that his mind was straying towards thoughts best not formed. What happened in the Sinshoms' (2) family line was not his business.

Moving on to more _delectable_ matters…

Sole hadn't had a good tumble in a week. No, '_sweet love-making_' did NOT constitute as a good tumble to him. His tumbles consisted of raw, creative, hardcore fucking; it was that simple. Obviously, it was a sign from the higher powers that Envy stopped by on the morning after his completely-_kosher _(gag) 'lover' (gag) left with the entirety of his vegan tree-hugging paraphernalia.

The higher powers were saying something, and although he couldn't make out exactly _what…_he could definitely hear his libido.

And his libido was saying a fuck on the kitchen counter would do wonders for his week. Ollie did say he should take better care of himself…

But Envy's train of thought didn't seem to be following his. The boy still continued to analyze the scenery outside, ignoring a very horny Sole who had unconsciously started licking his lips in the strange event that his mouth was actually _watering_ now. _God_, he'd never felt so starved for sex after a week with Ollie. The guy wasn't usually _that_ bad…could he really be getting worse?

Envy's gaze shifted back to the other boy, his head not following the movement but remaining to face the direction of the window in a way that caught Sole off guard. The dusty blond hadn't caught the movement of the alert teen's eyes quick enough and was now bearing the smugness of a catty grin that slowly spread across Envy's face.

"It's rude to stare, Sole." A statement accompanied by the cocking of his head to the side and the shrug of his shoulders to meet his cheek, his eyes now locked on Sole in an exaggerated mimicry of the blond boy's earlier actions – minus the sexual salivating.

"Bite me," Sole replied, chuckling to himself.

Deciding to live up to his spiteful personality, Envy made a show of appearing oblivious to Sole's plight (even though both boys knew better) and planted his hands flat on the counter on either side of him, resting his head on one of the upright shoulders. He resumed kicking out his feet and stared down at the swooshing limbs with a dreamy look on his face. "You shouldn't say things like that to me. You know I tend to take things very literal and to the letter…" A wicked and very toothy, Greed-like grin took up a good half of Envy's face, utilizing the youth's very uncanny talent for making himself look dangerously older.

Sole, who had witnessed this many times before, arched an eyebrow at Envy and winced in the process. He knew all too well what those teeth could do when backed up by Envy's attitude and penchant for lethal mood swings.

The older boy sighed, his teeth pulling at the ring in his lip in thought. "So, did you tell the kid yet?" Sole inquired, choosing to change the subject as he rummaged through his cupboard for a semi-normal box of cereal. Anything but that blasted organic '_Kashi_'(3) stuff.

A non-committal noise was heard from Envy before a yawn (that was quite loud actually) and a shuffle indicating the green-haired boy had abandoned his throne upon the counter.

Arms found their way around Sole's waist as very tempting lips played along his neck and tugged at the band his ear lobe sported. "You know…I bet I could make up for all of Ollie's shit in just one day," Envy boasted, teeth still tugging at the earring before full lips wandered over the metallic band to suckle the earlobe. There was still a smirk upon those lovely lips…and Sole wasn't one to turn down such an invitation.

And so initiated a morning of ruthless rutting upon Sole's countertop, one being able to visualize the scene pretty well between Envy's breathless moans (punctuating the ongoing mantra of 'fuck yea's' and 'God's') and Sole's heavy groans.

An hour later, the clock read 12:13 and Envy was ready to hit the streets, dragging along a huge improvement of a man over the one who had so desperately needed a good 'tumble' and some liquor this morning.

"So I was gonna take him to Marlynn tomorrow and have him pierce a few things here and there," the eldest of Greed's household went through his Sunday plans with Sole as casual as ever…but not exactly with the same careless ease with which he drove.

Envy laughed behind the wheel of his black Honda Accord, earning a pleased grin from Sole (who drove no better himself).

"That sounds hot. The kid has the potential to be so fucking hot…" Sole was practically drooling at the prospect. "…but how are you gonna get him to sit still for that? Something tells me he doesn't exactly know of these plans," he pointed out.

Envy shrugged, cutting a champagne-colored Maxima off and making a non-committal noise. "You know I have the most _amazing_ powers of persuasion," he snickered, earning a relenting smile from Sole.

"Well, it sounds like a damned good time to be had by all. Sorry, I can't come through." Sole shrugged.

Envy gave him a questioning look.

"I gotta go somewhere with that Winry girl tomorrow," the older boy explained, grinning as he received a knowing smirk from Envy.

"Of course."

They drove a bit longer, the music blaring away with the words of '_Don't Fear the Reaper_'.

"I'm just gonna remind you not to get too carried away," Sole said after a while, the same lazy grin upon his face.

Again, it was time for another questioning glance from Envy. "You wanna explain that to me."

"I'm advising you, dear sir, that you don't get too _caught up dolling up_ your pretty little blond. No matter how much you powder up a doll, it's still susceptible to weathering."

Envy snorted. "Is that another one of Ollie's little drag-show phrases he keeps picking up and bring home to you?" the darker-haired boy asked, a dry tone to his voice.

Sole was unfazed as usual. "Yes…" he began. "But this time, I know what it means!" He clapped jovially, earning a roll of Envy's eyes. "No, but in short…The kid is still very much expendable, and you already know Kimblee's not too keen on the kid rollin' with us. He's young and he's obviously not too smart when it comes to our way of things." Sole ignored all the rolling Envy's eyes were doing.

"_Duh, Sole._"

"The kid was a nice bonus to your last job well-done, but you know parades do get rained on eventually," Sole stated flatly.

"_Mmhm._"

"You have a very addictive personality, Envy, and we know how you express your _possessiveness_ at times. If Kimblee says he wants that kid gone, you can't try to overrule him. It's not gonna work," Sole warned, earning another snort from the 16-going-on-17-year-old driving.

"Sole, I don't need anybody watching my ass. What do you think I've been doing for the last 16 years? Twiddling my thumbs?" Envy sneered. He was never one for criticism, not even that of the constructive sort.

"Wait wait wait…_Wait_." Sole shook his head and sputtered in an exaggerated manner, giving Envy a look of disbelief. "You should be glad you have at least one person on this planet who thinks you're worth a bit more than a good fuck."

A nasty glare was shot Sole's way from the driver's seat and he made a mocking face as if saying, 'joke's on you, shorty'.

It was just the type of scathing comment that would have anyone pissed. But Envy, unfortunately, knew it was Sole's way of being kind; the truthful sort of kind, not the nicey-nice, artificially-flavored sort of kind you got on the Tyra Banks show.

Sadly, Sole was right in a way.

Nevertheless, Envy grumbled the rest of the car ride, only quieting down a bit when he finally tired his ears out with his own foolishness.

Sole was the only one out the group who seemed to bother and watch Envy's back. Always the one to let Envy in the apartment when things were just getting too rough at home because Greed's latest business venture failed or some such thing. _The only person to ever hold him in bed, just because he wanted to._

_And you repay him by infecting him. _There went that voice again…reminding him of the latest and most permanent trouble he'd thrown himself in.

None of that stuff meant Sole really cared about him though. Of course not. Sole was just affectionate and creative. Affection didn't mean love and didn't make Sole any less of what he was: a supposed killer and someone who was aiming to survive…which meant there was no room to care about anyone else but his self.

_Just what the hell has been going on with my head lately anyways? _Envy mentally scowled at himself, wondering just who he was these days. Maybe his priorities weren't in order? Maybe the HIV was getting to his brain? Maybe he was having way too much sex?

…

_Of course not!_ See? It was things like that that made him wonder if he were really and truly losing it.

In a change of mood very true to form, Envy grinned over at Sole. "Well, long story short – I'm planning on having some fun with the shorty tomorrow. You just do your part with Winry and driving this car. I'm beat – you can be the man behind the wheel for the rest of this crappy drive."

"Alrighty, then." Sole perked up a bit and, with a few cackles and a swerve, they were switching seats and continuing their way across the West Side.

"Let's DO this thing, baby!" and with that, they were speeding off to their next street-centered mission, wondering absently to themselves if they'd live long enough to even see the Southside…with the way _they_ were going and all.

* * *

(1) This book is so kool. Well that's what my personal opinion is. I would seriously recommend it. Who doesn't like reading about a plot centered around the memories of personalities derived from DID? It's very easy to get sucked into. 

(2) Sins for short. Hehehehehe….. Believe it or not everyone has normal names, but you'll learn those later.

(3) Its this dry organic cereal that seems like it has absolutely not flavor in it. I guess you have to acquire a taste for it.

**Author's Note:** The theme song for Envy and Sole or any comrades of Envy is now Southside by Moby feat. Gwen Stefani. I think it's quite fitting.


	11. A Toast! To Bullshit!

**A/N:** I dunno about you but I think the last chapter was kinda sucky….I hope this one makes me proud….wompty…

**Warnings:** The usual crap that makes up this story…oh and mentions of the piercing of areas that might be a bit gross to some and bring forth horrible mental images….

**Pairings:Envy + Ed**

**Disclaimers: **Not mines.

* * *

**Chapter 10: To Bullshit  
**

* * *

The situation I found myself in was bad. _Very Bad._

I'd run to the end of the earth to avoid the fate that awaited me. There was no WAY…I just couldn't…

"_C'mon, baby, just pierce 'em for me…!_"

Envy and I had been playing a nice battle of wills in the middle of Tuckerwood Road for a good while now. I'd waited until we were a good enough range from the house where my parents wouldn't suspect me of being psychotic…or with anyone equally so…and then did a nice tuck-and-roll out the car – since Tuckerwood was one of the less populated streets…if 'populated' can even be used to describe it, since that would imply people _actually drove_ or even _walked_ along it now and then…

Stupid, unhelpful, abandoned road_…Damnit all…_

This day found Envy in a good mood and, instead of cursing and carrying on like he usually would in such a situation, he simply reversed the car and looked out the open door to stare down where I lay flat on my back in the middle of the street. A sly look passed over his face, equipped with grin and all. "Edward, baby, what are you doing?" he cooed, cocking his head and frowning in a somewhat curious manner. It might've seemed adorable to anyone else…but I was _so_ not fooled.

"Envy, I really can't do what you're asking – _no _– _forcing_ me to do," I tried fairly. I think I was being pretty fair considering how rock-like Envy was being with his stupid stance.

My nose and throat burned. It was cold.

Envy snorted. "And just why not? Marlynn's the best! You should be blessed to have your little _virgin ears_ pierced by the great Marlynn…and for _free_ too!" so Envy continued…in a manner disturbingly close to that of a giggly 'black widow' Granny trying to convince her 5-years-old that she really wasn't trying to feed him candy arsenic and that mommy really was lying, since Granny would never harm her '_favoritest'_ grandson… (1)

This guy was scaring me more than usual because, since the last time I saw him, (let's do a recap) he had: drugged me and let me participate in some psychotic orgy, tried to kill me (with a damn pillow no less) and then had thrown me out his car. Now, he was trying to do me a 'favor'? Is it just me or does that sound kinda off?

How could he expect me to just get up and go, "_Okay, I trust you with having some stranger put holes in my ears that could possibly lead to infection and the inevitable removal of said appendages! Why not? You're the greatest, Envy!_"? Whether the guy was happy, angry or sad, there was always some reason to fear him, _goddamnit_! You were just better not knowing his ass at all! A whimper escaped me at this particular thought.

_If only I'd had the choice in the first place…_

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Envy eyed me with a sly look, his grin taking a more mischievous turn and becoming more in tune with the dark side of him I was used to. "Look babe, how 'bout we talk this over in the car? Because, frankly…even if you _did_ set your mind to _running_ home…" A snicker. "I'd probably mow you over with this Honda here before you got too far." His tone was far too cavalier…and dangerously smug, letting me know his threat was not an idle one...maybe he'd ran over other people with his Honda? I could _definitely_ see Envy running me – or anyone else who bothered him – over and leaving me to _die any day_. Sabbath be damned. It was ironically characteristic of him, considering (once again) how we had originally met (if you can call it that) in the first place.

The chill of the current season became more obvious to me as minutes ticked on by (still without a car or person in sight) and the wind picked up, making a faint howling sound. Envy's grin eventually melted into more of a smirk, and it became apparent that I would soon have to throw in the wash rag where this fight was concerned. A smirk was much more cheerful than an actual grin when considering Envy; he could be pissed and he'd still be grinning – manically, yes, but still a grin all the same – while a smirk just radiated pure, candy-coated, heroin-streaming satisfaction.

So here were my choices (cue jeopardy music):

A) get in car with obvious psychopath and risk actually _consenting_ to having someone mutilate what my mother had always told me was God's temple (aka 'my body'), therefore forsaking all I've been brought up to believe…

or…

B) get run over by said psychopath's Honda and have not a person in the world to witness in the unlikely event I would actually haul my ass to court to sue.

or the default choice that I can mentally list for nothing more than laugh, seeing as how it's not really a choice… (hard de har har)

C) lay in the road and stare in defiance and continue The Battle of Wills (which was already lost, by the way) until the Lord's coming…_dun dun dun_…

"Ed, you're letting all my heat out. I really don't appreciate that. It costs money," Envy warned flatly, his patience now obviously wearing down to its final straining threads...

Buzzbuzz.

I let out a breath. If I didn't make up my mind soon, Envy would make it up for me.

"Today, Ed."

I could actually see the metaphoric threads _fraying_. Gray eyes narrowed at me.

It was kinda cold…my numbed _cheeks_ were a testament to that…both sets of 'em…

_What is A, please? _

Grudgingly, I got up and dusted myself off before sliding into the passenger's seat and pulling the car door shut, making sure to slam it as hard as possible. Can you say, 'attitude'?

"Don't be cute, Ed." A short statement from the driver himself, accompanied by a glare.

From this point and onward, there was officially no patience to be displayed in the small vicinity of Envy's black Honda Accord. The threads holding together our patience snapped simultaneously and floated haplessly among all our other frayed nerves in the form of a ragged sigh from Envy, and the sucking of teeth from me.

The car sped forward, making a sharp turn on the sidewalk in order to turn around and get started back on the right track.

"I'm not letting you let some guy pierce anything on my body," I stated, glaring at Envy in what I knew for a fact should be a threatening manner…

Envy's laugh said he thought otherwise. "Ed, it's really not as fucking serious as you think."

I snorted. "It's not even about it hurting or any stupid shit like that – I know people who've pierced things, fuck _you_ very much – I just don't want anything pierced!" I huffed. I was on the road to sounding like a temperamental child and I knew it…but if that's what got me out this car and safely back in my house, then _age-appropriate behavior be damned_, _damned_ I say!

Envy cocked his head to the side, pouting and furrowing his brow at me in a 'poor-baby' expression. "Aww, now, let's just slow down, Ed…what's really bothering you about this? Do needles scare you, babe?" Envy simpered in the patronizing tone I hated from just about anyone, ESPECIALLY him.

"Don't fucken patronize me," I gritted out, slumping in my seat and crossing my arms, my eyes never leaving Envy as they glared on and on and on…

"Okaaay, maybe not," Envy whistled. "Well, unless you give me a good reason, we're just gonna pull full steam ahead to Marlynn's."

I was feeling challenging today, it seemed. "Why don't you give me a good reason why I SHOULD pierce anything?" I shot back.

Envy wiggled and furrowed his brows in thought. "Hummmm…how 'bout 'cause I personally believe it would be sexy, and you did saaaaayyyy you'd be more open-minded…?"

A blank look on his part, a roll of the eyes and scowl on mine. "'Open-minded' does not mean 'willing experimental doll'…It implies that one considers things fully before taking action and-"

"_Blah blah blah_! Okay, then! You haven't even given piercing a chance, Eddi-boy!" he pushed.

"I shouldn't have to! I have nothing against it on other people, I just don't want it!" I hissed, _pushing back_ and eyeing Envy unhappily, seeing as how my patience was long gone when considering this whole farce of a debate.

"Okay, well, I think a good enough reason would be because I said so, so there. You said you wanted to give _peace and equality_ a chance. Well now, I'm giving you the test of the first step and it seems you'll need a bit of a push. Trust me, you'll thank me later," Envy finished his little lecture flatly and went back to concentrating on driving his decrepit demon mobile. Ha. That was a laugh…trust him…?

"Please…the guy can't poke a damned thing on my body if I don't consent to it," I muttered.

A smug feeling came over me as Envy laughed a bit and nodded, as if astounded I came up with the counter on my own and finally acknowledging that I really had him at this point. I _should've_.

"Very good, Ed, that's good." A chuckle. "But…" Oh God. Here was the cutter. "You misunderstand, _oh blond one._ I've been being a bit too nice, it seems, 'cause now you think you actually _have_ a choice." A pointed look in my direction. "You may not consent, but if Marlynn doesn't do it, then…Martel's always good with some duct tape, a few good hands, a needle and _flame_," he whistled, like we're about to have a redneck bar-b-que.

If there was ever a time where all possible blood drained from my face, this moment was it. Envy threw a 'winning' smile over his shoulder at me, flashing dangerous grey eyes and perfect white teeth in my direction before returning his focus to all things navigational.

I gave it one last try, "Envy, I really _can't_."

"Why not, Ed?" he asked gruffly.

"Because my parents would have my head on a pike." I sighed.

"Why?"

"…"

"Well?"

I sighed again. "They just don't approve," I snapped impatiently.

"What? It's not like you guys are Christians or something," Envy snapped back, with an equal amount of attitude to back it up.

As cliché as it sounded, my silence spoke volumes and therefore, answered for me.

"…you're a church boy?" Disbelief? Wonder? Disturbance? Foreshadowing of the sadistic pleasure to come from mocking me with this confusing discovery? Oh, I think so. Oh God, I really think so...

Instead of the storm of laughter and jeers I was expecting, Envy simply laughed it off after a good minute of intense, uncomfortable, shameful silence. I know I shouldn't be ashamed of my beliefs and stuff and never _had_ I been…until now…Something about the whole situation suddenly made me feel really uncomfortable…like in one of those cliché Guide quarterlies we got, in which there was a teen who was trying to fit in that got asked the ridiculously-ominous question like 'Have you ever smoked?' or 'Are you a virgin?'…questions with answers that really weren't shameful at all, but in the current company seemed so much more than _just_ shameful…they were down right _embarrassing_.

And in addition to _ashamed_, I could tell I was also _nervous_ because now, I was mentally rambling…_Oh God_…

Despite how fucked up everything was – even life –, I still felt a tiny push that kept nagging at me to prove myself, that I wasn't somebody to manipulate and that I could handle something as silly as having someone put a hole in my ear…_or shove their cock down your throat._

Naturally, I was competitive…and so, when met with challenges, I was cautious…but usually came around to meeting them all the same. This was no different.

Maybe when it came to my ego, I was nothing but a flaming sacrifice and slave to it...

Today was a day when I was feeling testy.

Envy had been smirking and shaking his head this whole entire time, snickering to himself for the last five minutes after discovering I was a 'church boy'. "Please, don't even try to hide behind that Christian bullshit. You're only as '_Christian_'-" This was said mockingly. "- as your parents _make_ you…which, if I heard correctly about you _religious lambs_…" An 'iffy' sound and calculating tilt of the hand. "…only entails…let's see…you going to church on Saturdays, not eating pork, drinking or smoking when mommy or daddy's there blah blah blah…" Envy rolled his head to the side to eye me boredly, a mean grin on his face. "You're already _fornicating_ on a regular basis…Give it another year and you'll be selling your soul to the devil and sacrificing neighborhood pets."

Envy laughed the rest of the car ride. I just stared out the window.

(X)(x)(X)

Marlynn was an old man who lived a top Strawberry Hill.

Yes. I'm being serious here. Very serious.

Strawberry Hill was a steep road lined with many small businesses and the like: kiosks, stands, whole in the wall cafes. It was also renowned for its many drug hook-ups and what not, hence the name 'Strawberry Hill'. You name it: they probably had it. Marlynn was a mean-faced, 'jiggity-hip' old man who maintained a career as a pediatrician…but made a small piercing shop as his hobby for whatever spare time he had when he wasn't shoving popsicle sticks under toddlers tongues, and using ye old stethoscope to monitor their mounds of wax.

Thus the statement: Marlynn was an old man who lived a top Strawberry Hill. There.

When I first saw Marlynn, I thought the actual 'piercing dude' had his grandpa over to play receptionist for profession's sake…with punk décor and all…but it appeared I was wrong. The state of the building really should've given it away.

The 'receptionist' was the 'piercing dude' and happened to be very capable of dressing himself. He liked converses…his only complaint was the lack of support they gave him when concerning his old brittle bones that already suffered from a year or two of osteoporosis. He himself didn't appear to have any piercing...probably for business' sake with the kiddies' parents.

I looked at Envy. I looked at the old man.

Even if I hadn't believed this trip over before it actually began…now _definitely_ would've been the moment when I sternly announce, 'This trip is over' and stalk out the place with an obedient and subservient Envy in tow.

…but obviously, I didn't have it like that, or I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

The whole manner of the place was so sterile and welcoming it was eerie. Between the old man, who was softly smiling at us with his hands behind his back (in a selling manner quite reminiscent of the late Wendy's dude) to the little pastel animals riding along a magical carousel at the very border of the clinic's wallpaper.

The old man's black grip gloves and AC/DC shirt stuck out very much (must've been of kid hours).

It smelled like antiseptic and grape Pedialite…mixed with alcohol.

There was Queen playing from the small radio on the counter beside a cute little cheetah bobble head.

Envy was smiling like a gentleman.

The old man was _still_ smiling back with that quaint little close-mouthed smile…still very mean-faced though.

This was awkward.

I think I was the only one who felt this way because, in the next moment, the old man was walking over to Envy and playfully punching him in the arm. "What can I do for ya today, Nat-"

"Envy, Marlynn," Envy cut in, trying to hide the brief flicker of agitation that crossed his face. Wonder what that's about. Can't get annoyed with the guy for forgetting a name, can ya?

"Envy, yes. What can I do for you today?" Marlynn's voice was surprisingly clear of that congested sound most old people are plagued with.

Envy grinned and nodded over at me. "The shorty and I wanna get a bit _holey-_" He sneered over at me and wiggled his eyebrows._ "-_up in here, Marl. Him first though."

The old man looked over at me where I stood a bit behind Envy and flashed pearly-white dentures my way. I think he was baring his teeth at me.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure this little guy can handle it? He doesn't look like he's down like us, Envy."

Envy humored the guy and made a nice 'click-click' sound as he extended his index finger like they were the barrel of guns. How corny..."Aww, you gotta be nice to the kid, Marl. Would I bring somebody who wasn't as down as us?" Envy pretended to be truly appalled at the idea, slumping, putting his hand on his hip and feigning concern for extra affect. It was official: Envy so got an A for acting, effort and humoring. I could just never see Envy and old people together...unless you could get whatever you wanted pierced at a serious discount, then I suppose _you could_ get somewhere with the elderly when push came to shove…

"'Course not, E! You guys come back here with me." Marlynn motioned for us to follow him into one of the rooms beyond the front and I followed with a bit of a tug and pull from Envy. Of course, he was mad at ease compared to me...I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

The room was just like any room at a doctor's office: clean floors, a jar of long cotton swabs, a sink, the little bed thingamajig lined with paper…_the random pictures that are supposed to take your attention away from whatever kinda evil the doctor is doing…_

The only difference was the multiple racks of various earrings, belly rings, tongue rings and whatever else you could possibly want a damned ring for.

"Why don't you go pick yourself out somethin' over there?" Marlynn suggested while rummaging through his draws and fiddling with a few things that I assumed were prep for the piercing of my ears.

Envy looked at the rack longingly and then looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "You mind?" he asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

I shrugged, swallowed and looked away. "Sure…knock yourself out," was my meek reply as I hopped up on the bed while trying to avoid ripping the tissue paper.

Marlynn grumbled something that sounded along the lines of 'punk pussycat', but I chose not to hear it.

It seemed like everyone ignored me in the time it took before actually piercing my ears. Envy was too busy browsing through the damn hedonist…symbolic ear pieces…and Marlynn was busy taking out this case and that bottle and this instrument and that.

After a few minutes, Envy took something off the rack and showed it to Marlynn. He looked down at whatever Envy held in is hand and nodded his approval. "Good. Now, go over to that fridge and get the kid some ice." Marlynn threw a look over his shoulder at me and snorted before returning to whatever the twisted old geezer was busy doing.

He wasn't a very nice old man…and this wasn't even church. Were old people mean everywhere?

If I played my cards right, I'd outlive the guy anyway. So forget the old fart bag.

Envy walked over to me with a paper towel rapped thinly and loosely around a piece of ice. "I'm assuming I don't need to tell you what to do with this." He threw the ice up and down, catching it each time and raising a slender eyebrow at me, just to be spiteful.

I snatched the ice out the air and glared. Hell, I'd seen 'Parent Trap', of course I knew what to do!

I held the piece of ice to my ear and just waited for the numbing to kick in. Envy continued to eye me with a smug and somewhat amused look. I looked back at him and I guess he got the message because he simply began to inspect and admire his nails, probably making sure they were all in shape for the little drag pageant I was sure he had to attend.

"You shouldn't be so nervous. Marlynn's a professional. Besides…lobes are really not that extreme. You should see the frenum (3) and inner conch I'm getting done…_oh yeahhh_…" Whatever Envy was talking about…I could tell he was a bit excited. I, on the other hand, remained nice and _confused_.

"English, please?" The question was punctuated with a nice twisted facial expression that I hoped said, 'I can't stand you but curiosity doesn't discriminate'.

Envy simply shook his head and laughed. "You'll love the frenum, Eddi-babe. Trust me. Just brush up on the anatomy a bit, kid…" he leaned down to whisper lightly in my ear, tracing the inside lightly with his tongue before moving away and watching Marlynn's back expectantly.

Goosebumps prickled up my back, over my shoulders and down my arms.

There was a needle. When Marlynn turned around, there was a needle…and a spray bottle. But for now, I just wanna focus on the needle.

"What the hell? I thought he was a professional!" I all but squawked, wondering if it was too late to flee as I turned tail on the bed and scurried as close to the wall as possible. Sounds of the paper being crushed and ripped could be heard.

Envy rolled his eyes and Marlynn started to turn blue…I think I insulted him. "Professionals use needles, you ignorant little blond sock-poppet!" Marlynn shouted at me. O-KAY. Can't say I understood that one, but that wasn't really important right now…understanding Marlynn's weird English…understanding the intent of that needle was.

"If you ask me, that needle looks like it falls in the 'home-made piercing' category!" I shouted right back, resisting the urge to copy Envy and give him the finger.

Marlynn gave Envy a look that I think meant he wanted the lazy green-haired one to intervene, and maybe smack some sense into me. I continued to scowl and glare at both of them, wondering what exactly I could arm myself with in order to take on the old man and make my escape. Of course, they couldn't see I was the only one with sense in this place. They'd never take me alive!

"_Ed, the needle is signature, damnit_." Envy sighed with irritation and I took off my shoe – a size 9 Timberland – and shook it at Marlynn in as threatening a manner as possible. Both Marlynn and Envy seemed as if they weren't the tiniest bit impressed…or threatened.

"They used needles in 'Parent Trap'!" I yelled.

Envy rolled his eyes again. "This is a different needle, Ed. It's hollow. It's actually for piercing," he explained dryly.

"How the hell would you know? You guys could be lying to me!"

"You calling my work a lie?"

"Edward, what did I tell you about acting up in public?"

"Bite me, dreg!"

"Don't tempt me…"

"Hey! You shakin' that thing at me, kid? Why I oughtta-"

"Cool it, Marlynn, sudden movements might frighten him further. It's not his fault."

"I'll beat that shrimp's little white ass-"

"Who you calling a shrimp?"

"You! Ya puny little-"

"_Don't call me puny!_"

"What are ya gonna do? _Pelt_ me with the size 2 ya got there?"

"We are so wasting time with this…Is there any way we can just tie him up and get this done, Marl?"

"I'll take the little guy and string him up by that damn hair of his-"

"Oh, why don't you go _fuck yourself, _old man!" I growled. During the last few minutes of useless bickering, I had grown even more tired and even more anxious. By now, I knew my shoe was useless (and small). Ironically, it was yet again I who was outside the '_circle of trust_'(4). Isn't that just the shittiest thing ever?

Blondie's 'One Way or Another' was drawling on and on in the background somewhere.

We all stopped to listen to the bridge for a moment – focusing on different things in the room – until Envy finally broke the silence, putting the back of his hand against his forehead as if faint, "Ok people, we gotta get this drag show on the road. Ed, let's make a deal."

"I don't wanna make a deal. I wanna go home!" I was wailing now.

Envy ignored me. "You and your pretty little ass cooperate like the good little boy you are-"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"-and I won't cut that beautiful gold rope you sport on the regular."

I rolled my eyes and head in exasperation. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

A sigh on everyone's part, a pout on Envy's. "Ok, maybe that did suck. How about you do this for me and we call it even?" Envy had the habit of stating things more than asking them…the things that should be asked anyway. This was no different of course.

Said dark-haired hedonist raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. That caught my attention a bit better than anything else. Marlynn sat down with his instruments, looking bored and like he was waiting for something – anything – to stab with his needle.

"What do you mean by that?" Suspicious me.

"Well, it's no secret that you've practically paid your debt five-hundred times over by now…" He grinned. I blushed…angrily. No secret? Just what the fuck was that supposed to mean? I hated talking about this particular subject…

"The kid owed you money?" Marlynn perked up, as if overjoyed at the prospect of being able to rough me up like some prehistoric gang-banger.

"Heh heh," I gave him my best sarcastic laughter and stick my tongue out at him.

"Yah, anyways…So this can be the sign that you're officially a step up from where you were a week or so ago. You can roll with us and be one of us for a while." Envy shrugged and looked at me lazily, like it didn't matter to him either way. Bullshit. I wasn't that retarded.

What could be in it for him? I asked.

"Why you of course, gorgeous," he purred and batted his eyelashes at me, reaching out to stroke my chin before I pulled away and hacked in disgust.

"What if I don't want to be one of _you guys_ or _hang around_ with you? What if I said my eyes have been opened, and I believe you and your dreggy buddies are the worst evil to walk the earth, and should go take your offer to _shove it_ right up your asses." Today, I must've been on a roll. I was lucky Envy hadn't tried to beat the proverbial shit out of me yet. Maybe it was one of those moments similar to those when children only misbehave and show off in front of company, because they don't think mommy will beat them right there in front of the neighbors.

Envy wasn't my parent though.

"I'd say that's bullshit," he leered at me.

"You're full of shit yourself," I leered back, a bit nastier than was character of me.

While I may not be lying in my belief that Envy and his buddies made up the worst evil to tread this planet, I couldn't honestly say getting on to the next level didn't intrigue me. Surely, the kinds of stuff I was into with Envy, _without_ all the 'sex-slave abuse', could be great…_something I could get hooked on pretty quick…_but I had friends, family…a brother who I believed in and who believed in me. Why would I need anything like what Envy was so suspiciously offering me? I must be insane. But if those 'friends' found out what I was becoming…would they be my friends anymore? And if my family also found out – mom, dad, and Alphonse –, would they see me in the same shining light they always had? They couldn't…then _they'd_ be the insane ones.

How much could one little needle cost me?

_Don't tell me you've forgotten so quickly…_

I hadn't but…this wasn't the same thing…I had a decision to make and if I said no…I'd stay in the same place…being fucked and drugged by strangers for fun and never having a choice because I had no guts to make a decision.

_Like they say: 'no guts, no glory'..._

There was no way things could get any worse with Envy. No way. He couldn't be lying if he was offering me a hand up from the little pit I was digging myself, there was no way anyone could pull me but up…even if it was just a _tiny_ bit higher…

I looked up at the attractive dark-haired boy across the room from me. He looked back and twiddled the earring he'd picked for me earlier between his fingers.

"Fine. To bullshit," I said simply, a weary smirk hitching up the corner of my mouth.

Envy laughed and tossed me an earring. "To bullshit."

I nodded and caught the earring in my hand, staring down at the small metallic object: a black band with a snake winding around a cross engraved on it.

"Let's do this, Marlynn."

Suddenly, the room seemed a lot lighter…well, in terms of Envy and Marlynn anyway. I wasn't sure what I was, whether I was happy, sad, or just plain doomed…Now, I knew how those guys who made fake toasts at unsupported weddings felt. Never tried the stuff but damn, it felt like one of those moments when alcohol would come in handy…

(X)(x)(X)

An hour after leaving the office, my ears still burned in remembrance of the actual piercing…it had felt like someone had the lobe pinched between their fingernails and wouldn't let go…not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Like I'd ever admit that to Envy though. I glared at him to let him know how I felt, all the while playing with the band in my right ear.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped playing with it," Envy grumped at me, sliding forward a bit in the driver's seat and wriggling up as straight as possible, only to sit back again and grimace. His right eye twitched just the slightest – you gotta strain to see it – and his expression was kinda weird, like someone spat in his lemonade. Something told me my glare wasn't having THAT good an effect on him. Yeah right, I wished.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat, tired of watching him wriggle and twitch in his seat like a crack-addict.

"Definitely not one of my best ideas…" Envy moaned to himself, ignoring me and continuing what could've been whimpering. I eyed the small silver stud thingamajig imbedded in his inner ear…the inner conch piercing I'm assuming he was bragging about. That left the frenum…

"But it'll all be worth it," he cackled insanely behind the driver's wheel.

Suddenly, I was kinda worried about the pale-faced guy next to me…Just what did he get done to himself…?

"Envy, what else did you pierce?" I asked slowly, cautiously, eyeing him wearily.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the road, his hands trying to grip and drum the steering wheel at the same time, fidgeting.

"It." Short, clipped, miserable.

"What the hell was 'it' supposed to be?"

"Ittt…" Whining. _Very annoying whining by the way_. Not very becoming of a rapist slash exhibitionist slash hedonist slash dreg…

"Envy…"

"_IT, Ed! My fucking dick!_"

It took a moment for that to register. In the mean time, I cocked – no pun intended – my head sideways, blinked, stared, and did all sorts of things that had nothing to do with how long it took me to process Envy's last tortured statement; the kind of stuff that was mostly just there to be dramatic and keep a guy in denial.

/"_IT, Ed! My fucking dick!_"/

"…"

"You're kidding…"

"_No, damnit!_" Hiss, snarl. Ouchzah.

"_Oh my God…_" I couldn't help it…but I gasped and did a nice whimper myself. Questions just kinda flew outta my mouth: _Is that even possible? Do people really get this done? Are you pulling my leg? How do they do it? Where does the needle go? Can you have children after?_

Envy sighed brokenly. "_It burns_…"

**(X)(x)(X)**

(1) The Giggling Granny. Notorious 'Black Widow' who I believed killed off her grandchildren and a few husbands by poisoning them with arsenic or smothering them or some such thing….

(3) You just gotta look this up. I swear it's on my top list of freakiest things I've seen guys had done. They say it burns rather than causes excruciating pain. I imagine it's uncomfortable to burn there…….

(4) Meet the Fockers/ Parents. That was so funny to me, I dunno why….see that movie…witness the Circle of Trust!

**Author's Note:** Yah. Thats it. There should be another on the way shortly after this one so hopefully the wait won't be as long as this one was...ehhee...sorry about that...


	12. Tremor

**A/N:** Womp womp womp….

**Parings:** EnvyxEd

**Warnings:** Language, usual stuffz

**Disclaimers**: Not mines. Fullmetal not mines…..sighs

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tremor**

* * *

"_ENVY!"_

I groaned. Damn, it was way too early in the morning for this shit. I turned over to look at my clock, stopping about halfway when I realized I was not alone.

"What the fuck?" Glaring, I threw the covers off the bed to see Wrath, huddled under my sheets and very much awake.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? _In my bed_?" I barked, really not caring for the answer but just wanting the kid out my bed. You'd think someone could get some kinda rest in their own home. But not me…oh, of course not….between the fucking _beast_ downstairs and the little sewer rat I called my brother, life couldn't get any more fucking restless.

_/Damn, I was feeling nice an' buzzy…no more alcohol and what not late at night…I promise this time…cross my heart and hope to fuck…/_

Wrath stared at me with wide blue eyes and a funny sort of grin.

"_Shhhh, I'm HIDING!" _He whispered fiercely. He said it so fiercely I was actually fooled into thinking I did care for a second…haha…silly me…

"_Well, why don't you go hide somewhere else?" _I hissed right back at him, taking him by the ear and throwing him to the floor.

He hit the wood with a satisfying squeal and thump. Right now, I was too cranky to be satisfied with just that. I wanted to 'rawr' an' rampage…but Greed had already taken that job for the morning…

"_ENVY!" _Greed roared from downstairs again. I ignored him like only someone who dealt with this all the damn time could and hopped off the bed to crouch down beside my 'brother'. He growled as I picked his head up by his hair to make him look at me. Let the retard see just how un amused I was.

"Do you have anything to do with that fucker screaming my name downstairs?" I hissed, trying to stay at a hardened whisper so the greedy one was stalled for a bit, thinking I was really asleep. Even that was a crapshoot idea but it was better than considering the alternative – Greed flying all the way upstairs to kick my ass at what was probably 7 something in the morning. That was just too much for my drug addled, sleep fogged mind to handle at this time. Anybody with some fucken _sense_ in this house knew I _hated fucking morning_s! I couldn't stand them and was not able to function before 10:30 or so on most days.

Wrath glared at me, I rocked his skull around like it was a fucken _bobble head_.

"_Well!"_

"_No!"_

"_Then why the fuck are you hiding?"_

"_Because Big Joe is looking for me again!" _What the-

"Who the hell is _Big Joe?_!" I was almost appalled at the idea of _another_ maniac hiding in our house somewhere. Damn, we already had one too many so why would this _Big Joe_ character think we needed another one? Or even had room for another one? Especially with a name like that? He was obviously not a _cool maniac_ like Greed and I were.

"_Big Joe! He kidnaps little boys like me and takes them to places to sing them special songs!" _Special songs? How _scary_ could that possibly be _even_ if it _was_ real? Damn, I wished someone would sing _me_ a song now and then…It was not like that could do me much harm.

I sighed and stared at Wrath, trying to figure out the best way to teach him a new lesson that would undoubtedly bring a spark of hope to his dulled little brain and the dark pit that was indeed his future. I had already learned by now that Wrath was a _fucking crack baby_. That's why he was so _retarded_. So the little '_glimmers of fright_' dancing across his _big baby blues_ didn't touch me in the _least_. There was no _Big Joe_; just a very retarded, _crack baby_ Wrath with a bigger imagination than should be allowed for a _crack baby_ 10 year olds. The kid just might go into shock from _imaginary withdrawal_ or some _imaginary_ shit like that.

Again I was un amused.

I glared evenly at the boy before picking him up by the scruff of his t-shirt and dragging him to the door, tossing him out in the hallway in the opposite direction of where I was heading: Down town to the Lair of the beast…now to see what the fuck Greed wanted…

"That'll teach 'em to wake me up, eh." I grunted to myself on the way down.

I took my friend Bowie from his hiding vase on the way and touched his blade as a 'prayer of thanks' in advance for any trouble he might help me get out of downstairs.

Something told me this was going to be another one of those bitched out epic battle mornings I hated, yet loved so much on my spunk days.

It was official. I was in smack my bitch up mode.

"_WHAT, GREED?"_ I shot when I reached the bottom of the stairs, keeping an eye out for the beast himself.

I barely heard his breathing and just as I tippy toed a few steps away from the stairs and turned just slightly around the corner, an arm was looping itself tightly around my waist and my swing hand was flying up to sever an artery or two.

I was face to face with Greed and I wasn't liking the position we were in. Me: blade to his throat. Him: an arm around my waist and clenching the entirety of my hair in what would make a cheerleader worthy pony tail if I was in the fucking mood to shake pom poms around.

"Someone's feeling dangerous this morning." He said huskily. Idiot. He tugged just a bit on my pony tail and I was ready to stab him in the fucking jugular out of spite. Instead of the preferred, I just pressed Bowie's blade a bit harder against his throat.

"What do you want, Greed?" I was growling. I had all the right. This stupid motherfucker waking me up with his foolishness. As far as I could tell, there was no particular reason for him to have me down here. Hmpf. I guess he just wanted to see my pretty face…A lot of people do, Greed. Can't you take a number and wait your turn?

"Can't a guy talk in his own home without being threatened?" He pulled me closer to him and I pressed harder in a makeshift attempt to keep some sort of distance between us. Being this close to Greed made my skin crawl and _repulsed_ me to the utmost level of _repulsion_. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Any other bastard with a knife poised against his throat would've given up whatever stupid endeavour he set out on and left well enough alone. But _nooooo_, not _Greed_, oh _noooooooo,_ he had to keep going and going and going and _fucking_ going…

"No one's threatening you."

"What do you call what you're doing then?"

"A friendly hello, of course, you _jackass_."

"Now, Na-"

"Do you have a reason for waking me up like this or do you just want to _stare_ at my pretty face all morning, you _sick_ _fuck_?" I sneered at the beast, cutting him off before he could call me the one thing I hated. He leered at me.

"I'll show you how _sick_ both of us can be when I'm _fucking_ that _pretty face_ into the mattress." He was pushing back and I could feel the knob on the banister almost biting into my back. One of the more helpful voices smacked me in the forehead, scolding me. _Damnit I forgot…we weren't supposed to use the word 'fuck' around Greed. Bad Envy! BAD ENVY!_

Blood just barely welled up where the blade pressed on Greed's monstrous looking throat (can someone say steroids?) and I swear I could feel that one huge vein actually pushing against me like it was made of steel. That must be it…Why he was so fucking strong…Why I could never beat him properly…because steel ran through his veins…Greed's grip on my hair was getting painfully tight and I was fighting back a whimper…My hair really was a weakness.

He used his weight to press me fully against the banister and I froze up in an embarrassing moment that tore Bowie away from me and got him thrown to the floor with a weak little protest of _'clitter clatter'_. /_Aww Bowie, I'm so sorry. /_

Greed was trying to hook his now free hand under my knee and pull it up so I could straddle his waist and now, I think I had lost it.

I was kicking and fucking cursing up a storm and I knew it. For every punch and fist I threw, Greed was finding a way to swat it away like it was only a small nuisance. He was too dead set on the fucking prize to care about any 'obstacle' (I use this term loosely-getting in his supposed way).

My hips and free leg pushed against him, trying to kick him away from me, and I'm not exactly sure what Greed did but he pushed back so hard it would be stupid to try that again, for fear he might actually break me in two.

Fists came down repeatedly upon his chest, his shoulders, anywhere…I went for the jaw and as I cuffed him hard enough to leave a bruise, that was when Greed started to get annoyed. Finally pleased with some sort of reaction, my fist made another connection and downloaded an enraged sort of virus…Greed bit me and suddenly, I didn't know what to do.

"What the _fuck_?" He had never done that before. I was really and truly stunned.

So I stared for a minute…or two…or five…

Vindictiveness ran in my family so, of course, I did the obvious thing for a vindictive person to do : I lunged my head forward and tried to bite him back…I didn't care where really just as long as I got to sink my teeth into something fleshy and easy to damage. I even tried to head butt the guy and damn was that a mistake…a flash of white and my head was reeling now…

"Don't act so surprised." A bitter laugh forced itself from me despite the situation. I tried to shake myself out my stupor.

"What the fuck, Greed! That wasn't fair!" I yelled as he finally managed to get me the way he wanted me…truly angry was what I was. It wasn't so much that I actually believed in an existence of fairness in the world but more that I was just angry, I messed up so badly all the time. If there was no fairness in the world then why the hell didn't everyone _else_ have a Greed-like figure harassing them in their homes? _Hell yeah_! I guess that in a way, I did find it unfair that all he had to do was stand and hardly break a sweat only to get what he wanted while I fought with all I had to get nowhere.

"With an attitude like that, it's obvious you have some more lessons to learn. Things I could teach you…"

"_Just like my momma right_?" He didn't answer and I continued. "Oh please, you couldn't teach me much of anything besides how to be a fucken _prick_." I spitted out hatefully.

Before I knew it, his face was inches away from mine and I tried to twist away, forgetting about his grip on my hair and only remembering when he jerked my head in place sharply and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He was quickly filling all possible space and seeking out any place in my mouth that could have been deemed sacred. My teeth began to come down upon the wet, invading muscle but I also felt sharper teeth set upon my bottom lip….and let's face it people, if _I was _crazy enough to bite _Greed's tongue_ off, then _he was _crazy enough to bite _my bottom lip_ off…so I let him invade my mouth the way he wanted. I was protesting as much as possible as he pushed against the roof of my mouth and continued sucking eagerly on my own tongue…He was suffocating me, seeking the back of my throat and forcing himself further upon me. _/I Hate Him… /_ Greed moaned and laughed into my mouth, pulling away with one last mocking tug on my bottom lip. He grinned at me.

"Yup. _Just like her_." He said in a casual, bemused sort of way, like we were strangers and he was showing me a picture of his baby girl in his wallet. _/The nasty bastard…/_ I spitted right between his eyes; the only thing I usually could do when I ended up in these…uncomfortable situations. If he never got tired of the ass, the spit would eventually get to him. At this moment, Greed had gotten both my wrists in a lock while the arm once around my waist had slipped a little lower, squeezing my ass like it was for fucken _free_.

Hungry amber-amethyst eyes stayed focused on me. Greed was still chuckling, undaunted by my saliva.

I was trying to maneuver my legs so they were not so tight around Greed but I couldn't…It was really kinda useless…

The only comfort I had was that my boxers wouldn't come off in this position but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, seeing as how it would take the bastard longer to get off on a dry hump and he'd have to go twice hard, practically making it an eternity before he left me alone, like the various voices in my head kept promising he eventually would.

The anger allowed me to go as limp as possible and I decided to focus on anything but the present the minute he started rocking against me. I stared at the cut on his throat and not on how sore my wrists were in their vice. I focused on the small hole in Greed's left ear and not on how his thrusting was causing my genital piercing (which hadn't quite healed yet) to burn just a tidy tad bit; _not more than Greed's rutting but just enough to be inconvenient. _At a time like this, the banister's rocking had gotten to be much more interesting than anything else if I wanted to come out of this sane – well, at the same level of sanity I was at – before Greed's morning bout of horniness plan A.

"I could do this all holiday, Envy." He groaned, the grip around my wrists tightening and the knob biting even harder into my back as Greed continued to rub against me like some sort of odd process of abrasion, you know? The kind that occurred between rocks.

My eyes travelled wearily up the stair case and Wrath stood at the very top, trying his best to hide behind the corner the minute he made eye contact with me.

_/Fucking traitor…so useless… /_

I kept quiet under Unky's grunts and sighed like a good boy, letting Uncle Greed have whatever he wanted. _/Since he was so fucking Greedy/ _He could fuck me into _next _Thanksgiving for all I cared…Not like I could do a damn thing about it…

"Shit." Greed muttered a curse as someone knocked on the door and suddenly, I was free, dropped to the floor like the nastiest pile of laundry that wash maid Martha had ever seen…or a sack of _rocks_, if you want to keep the illusion alive.

"Go upstairs." He commanded and he didn't have to tell me twice, not because I was actually compelled to listen to him, considering his commanding tone, but more because I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Being fucked, I could handle…but being _molested_ and _fucked around with_…like a piece of kinky _furniture_…I _could not.._.

Before Wrath could even jump out my closet and say 'boo', I was throwing on the nearest pair of sweats available and high tailing it out the house like the place was on fire or set to self destruct.

Shoving Wrath out of my way, I zoomed past Greed, not even bothering to see who his guest was, and shot a nice goodbye on my way out:

"_Happy Thanksgiving, asshole!"_ Accompanied by friend 'the finger' in _b fucking flat_, fuck you very much, folks. Envy had left the building.

The cold air hit me and despite the fact that Greed's house was unbelievably warm and where I ended up laying my head most nights…my supposed _home_…I knew there was nothing there for me…

There was not much of anything for me _anywhere…_

(X)(x)(X)

I couldn't help it. I was so hyped right now it was not even funny. Tonight was – the night before Thanksgiving that you could call Thanksgiving Eve, I guess – our game with Martsvale. I had never met the guys myself…but it would be great to get out in one of the biggest games in the season and give the other guys a look at what they'd be dealing with for the next 4 years…oh yeahhhh…

Games like these – placed _conveniently_ after report cards, got in and everyone's, well some, parents were done raking them across the coals – were the best. It was like an end of the semester celebration and you could just feel how excited our school was for the whatever team just so happened to be going at it on those evenings, no matter how much they _sucked_. But sucking wasn't even an issue since our Basketball team definitely didn't, and hardly ever sucked. So as with all our games, the house was gonna be packed. Not just with our school but with Martsvale guys and gals too. It was gonna be a good night. No homework, a packed house for Thanksgiving and no mind games. I got to laugh it up with my friends for a few hours and then the whole entire family for a good couple of days like I was normal. Great.

Yet, despite all this excitement, my mind was still wandering back to Envy. It was like he was just camping out at the back of my head; having all the drugs and orgies he wanted while sending little voices to convince me I was missing something. Wonder what he did on Thanksgiving…probably got wasted, burned out, or whatever and feasted on sex 'til he passed out…

Anyways…Other good news was that I had managed to hide my earrings from everyone I knew (at the cost of my sanity unfortunately)…Who knew girls were so into a guy with a head full of hair? _Geez_…It wasn't like most of them didn't have enough…Damn. As nice as it was watching Jake roll his eyes at all the fawning females combing through my hair (usually Jake was the one being fawned over if I hadn't mentioned it before), I couldn't let them touch too much…for _obvious_ reasons. One of the items on my list of _'Last Things I wanted Discovered in school year 2004-2005'_ were the silver-black bands in my lobes and especially _why_ I got them. Eventually, it'd be known but it could remain invisible for now, thanks much. The holes in my ears never left the back of my mind and, as uncomfortable a thing as it was to have on my conscience, I could at least be glad that the burning was gone. Thank GOD. It had sucked royally.

My hair had to go up for the game and I couldn't even take the damn things out my ears just yet – 'cause I was kinda scared of the whole burning possibility – so this would bring me to where I was now…this had to be the most thought I ever put into my hair…_Good job, Ed._

I gave myself a look in the mirror and grinned. Good. Messy, yet concealing. Looked like someone had got the art of 'hair do' down pact.

"Ed, Jake's down stairs waiting to walk to the school with you. I'll come by later once I get the lasagna laid out." My mom popped her head in my room, looking like a determined mess. The smell of onions and flour lingered in my room long after she had popped back out the door…flour faced and all…

Dad was outside, frying the turkey in the big turkey frying thingamajig in the garage and Al would probably stay at home until mom shooed him out the kitchen and insisted he had been _more than enough_ help.

"You ready?" Jake grinned lopsidedly at me once I made it outside in our varsity team's jacket and a decent pair of jeans, my duffel bag thrown readily over my shoulder. My ear muffs were geared and ready to go and I pulled up the front of the sweat shirt underneath my jacket to cover my stinging cheeks. It was freezing.

"Yah!" I was muffled but I think he got me well enough.

(X)(x)(X)

After hanging with Martel for the day, we ended up stopping by Bruno's, since Sole had probably already left for the game at school with Winry. Martel and myself _had no_ interest in the game but when we got to Bruno's, there was already a full party under way and I just knew the game was gonna be a mischief pit stop for tonight. After all…everyone here was a school junky…the guys I made mischief with on the regular at S.A. hell.

Knocking on the door for what I would have called an hour but was only 5 minutes, Bruno's girl, Sonny, finally made it to the door…looking as high as ever. Her usually viciously bright green eyes needling me in their pin point state.

My syringe/trigger finger was twitching. I wanted some of whatever she was having tonight. I grinned charmingly and told her so.

"Oh, Envy baby, don't be a tease." She purred, pulling me to her. I pushed her away 'politely', or as polite as you could possibly get with a whore, and made my way inside.

"Bruno wouldn't appreciate that. Maybe another time. You know how we do." I winked at her and Martel rolled her eyes as she stepped inside and tried to avoid Sonny swooning all over her in a sudden wake of whorific lesbian lust-typical Sonny Shine Shine. I literally meant another time, when I was feeling less _choicy_ and hornier. Like in serious need of desperate, crippling pain relief _horny_. I had no desire to do Sonny again. She was just literally too much at times.

The house was loud and crowded and despite the oncoming headache, the thought that this was way better than being stuck with Greed for a night made me feel a lot better. Martel was leaving me to go find a corner and emo to argue the futility of human emotion (things like that gave her joy) and I was trying to figure out where I could find Bruno and get a drink in the process. Jackly's "Dirty Little Mind" was _howling_ all over the damn place and I couldn't help but feel like I was at one of those psychotic College Frat parties with jocks, drunk cheerleaders and all…No class…At least us, supposed dregs, who were so often frowned upon, had that much at times…you know? _Class._

Someone slipped their arms around my waist and randomly slipped a drink into my hand and I was downing it with a shot of ecstasy before common sense could say no. Beer. Hmmm kinda _raw_…I liiiike. I could tell it was a female behind me but I was waiting for her to show her (hopefully) pretty face before I decided if I wanted her to stay or not. Females were a bit more in tonight.

"Thanks, pretty lady." I shot over my shoulder, trying to get my voice to travel a bit over the music. Moist lips nibbled my ear lobe before slipping away, uttering a barely heard goodbye.

"How would you know if this is a pretty lady or not?" The voice sounded humoured, a short intake of breath that came out smooth, low, but still feminine.

"It's all in the voice…and these hands here…" I said, taking hold of the porcelain limbs around my mid section. There was a slight resistance but not so much that I could see her trying to drop kick me within the next second.

"And to prove my theory, we can always have a look. See." I smirked over my shoulder, knowing that she could probably see me even if I didn't see her. She was short, about up to my shoulder at least.

Suddenly, she managed to slip out my grasp.

"You'll get your look another day…Just have a good time for me, mmkay?" Her tone was simple, not entirely seductive but enticing all the same…challenging… I turned to find who it belonged to but they had already melted into the crowd and I just shrugged. They probably wanted to play hide and seek but any girl could tell you the difference between a guy and a girl's request. Most girls would ask something and maybe plead a bit more if you refused. Guys on the other hand…we didn't do that…maybe some…but in general no.

_You coming? Yes? Good. Get in the car. _

_You coming? No? Later baby. See ya at school on Monday._

Oh well. Some foolish female had just lost out on a good dance and possibly a tumble or two. Toooo baddd…

My temporary minute of loneliness was squashed as yet another random girl slid her way in front of me and began to wind and grind and whatever the hell else. I moved with her, keeping my hands just a bit away from her hips and waist to control the movement without restricting her.

She was pretty. Her hair was dark and to her shoulders. Small frame, windy, lithe body bathed in porcelain and encased in black…I think I can handle this. Don't you?

The tall, dark, and gorgeous chicks had always gotten to me…

"Do you wanna tell me your name?" She made a non committal sound and kept moving.

"Not really. I just wanna dance…" Maybe this girl was not as random as I thought. The same girl from just two seconds ago if I wasn't mistaken.

"Well-"

"Stop talking, please?" Pushy. Assertive. I like.

One glowing lavender eye peaked over a porcelain shoulder at me mischievously, sly and waiting. Her dancing wasn't too wild but just enough to hold a guy's attention. She smiled, as if thanking me for keeping some secret of hers that only both of us knew about. I was compelled to keep quiet just like she had asked. Keep her secret…_or any secrets we could make together_…

Well, at least, I _was_, until I was interrupted.

"Envy, man, how can you just waltz up in here and not say your 'hello's' to the host?" I swear Bruno and all his bald, tattooed glory fucken materialized beside me.

"How can you just pop the fuck out of nowhere and interrupt what always promises to be good for me?" I shot back, watching the winding body in front of me suddenly wind off into the distance, like a dream. Our secret still as secret as ever, I guess…

I suddenly noticed a previously high Sonny, glaring at me from across the room with her arms crossed. I mean, GOD, never mind that your boyfriend was standing right next to me, _lady_. Oh-kay…Maybe any secret me and this girl could've had was not as safe as I originally thought. Well, Sonny could go fuck herself. I knew she'd be quite happy to. Her only stipulation would probably be a camera.

My little rants were again interrupted.

"Envy, don't be so spoiled." Bruno laughed at me, hitting me quite hard on the back. I was actually shocked for a moment and my eyes bugged out as I tried to catch my balance before returning to narrow slits of unadulterated annoyance.

"'Course not, Bruno." I muttered dryly, giving up my search for Mizz rude, dark and sexy.

The music mixed and changed into 'Grillz' by Nelly himself. Damn rappers…I was tempted to scratch my ass…but scratched my head instead and tried to make some sort of 'peace' or whatever…I was tired of having people bump into me as they danced so I headed for somewhere a bit quieter towards the edge and signalled for Bruno to follow.

"I was hoping to crash the game tonight…Maybe the after party…" Bruno proposed once we got inside one of the bedrooms that was only separated from the rest of the thriving party by a flimsy little wooden door, so not much of a difference was made. I pretended that I could hear him perfectly fine.

"And leave your house with these people?" What kinda retard does something like that? I'll tell ya what kind…a retard that doesn't give a shit! Like our dear Bruno here. He made a 'pffftt' sound and shrugged his shoulder along with an 'and?' expression.

"So? The house pretty much fends for itself, man. If not, I can just make Sonny stay and watch the place." Now, it was my turn for a 'pfft'. The way that gal was right now, the guy might as well leave the house by itself. It wouldn't make much of a difference. I think I said so out loud 'cause Bruno laughed.

"Word, man. That bitch can't do a damn thing." I rolled my eyes and gave some dry laughter as Bruno threw an arm over my shoulder and laughed like he had just said the funniest thing. Bashing Sonny on my own for being a whore was okay. But it was just so not cool to do it in groups. How groupie-ish. Besides, Bruno and Sonny were waaaaaayyyy too dysfunctional for me to even start on.

And speak of the blonde devil…

"Bruno?" Sonny peaked her head in curiously, her hair a mess and her green eyes more shrewd than ever as they focused on me and then Bruno.

I guess that no matter how dishevelled she was, Sonny always looked hot to her dude 'cause Bruno gave her a cheesy grin and pulled his floozy of a girlfriend over.

"Envy, me, and the dudes are going over to the game, you coming?" Before she could start one of her interrogations and give her longwinded answer upon that, Bruno was heading out the door with an offhanded:

"See ya later, Sunshine." He laughed, and he was mocking her, and she knew it. She screwed up her face in barely contained hatred. I shrugged in a helpless gesture as I walked past her and followed Bruno. This shit had nothing to do with me.

Even when we reached the door on the other side of the room, I could still feel Sonny glaring at my back…glaring at our backs…just the way someone would if they wanted a person to drop dead.

(X)(x)(X)

As I sank the last free throw, the whole gym of people roared and murmured their approval while Martsvale (who I had learned by now were kick ass spoiled sports) booed…though you could just barely hear them.

Usually, I'd have been all hyped with the applause, not that I was not, but my head was killing me and anyone could tell my stamina wasn't up to point. I just gotta get through this game so I could kick back and get fat tomorrow at the Thanksgiving table.

As we jogged back into place briskly, I cast a glance at the scoreboard and couldn't help but smirk…even if we were only two points ahead; the fact was that we were ahead. Jake nudged me in passing, mouthing a 'You okay?'. I bent over and tried to catch my breath and calm the pounding in my head, nodding at him in reassurance.

The whistle blew and the images of people swam in front of me along with that strange, bouncing, orange _thing_…I couldn't help but make out Envy's shape walking through the back door of the gym.

(X)(x)(X)

I _loved_ everybody. I _hated_ crowds. Too many people made me weary. But right now, I _loved_ everybody. Even Bruno, who I usually _hated_ for being such a lecher. So I only shoved enough to unbalance as I pushed my way through the crowd with Martel and Bruno close by my side. Ren, Doro and Kams followed suit…hoping that someone would be mucking up our place at the corner of the bleachers just so they could get rough with them…but not me. Oh no…I just wanted to find some place warm and not smelly…'cause the gym did smell…like sweat and people.

Bruno, whispering in my ear about how obvious – yet despicably hot – my high was…propelled me forward with his hands on my waist, snorting a bit as I finally made it to the under corner of the bleachers and had to launch someone from the seat I wanted.

Didn't he know poawr lil' ol' me wanted to sit there?

A couple of minutes, some rough housing and a murmur of applause/ laughter later, I was nestled comfortably between Martel and Bruno, with Doro and Kams sitting at my feet laughing about some stupidness while Ren draped herself across their laps, sighing with a far away look in her eyes and her own personal buzz to keep her content.

I waved merrily at Sole who was across the gym, entertaining a very enthralled looking Win-wee. He just blinked at me and shook his head…I could tell he was trying not to grin at me.

Black was behind me, massaging my shoulders and what not while Bruno used his tongue to play with my ear and say all the things I liked.

His brown eyes glinted at me as a bubble of laughter forced its way out past my throat. Somewhere, 'You're so damn hot' by 'ok go' was playing, just barely heard over the stomping on the bleachers and the cool whistles and the wittle people cheering...It was possibly in my head…I giggled insanely at the thought and no one minded 'cause I guess they heard it too…maybe I was not crazy.

It didn't take me long to find Ed, zooming back and forth across the court, working to steal that ball like his soul was contained in that orange hunk of…whatever basketballs are made of. I clapped jovially and fell against Bruno as Ed was successful and shot the ball off to one of his not so hot team mates who just followed through like a good drone and worked it up to Eddi-babe's little friend…Justin? Drake? Joe? Well, who the hell cares? All I knew was BillJohnDrake…_Jake_! Yah, _Jake_ had the ball and landed a perfect jump shot. I had never watched a game so attentively in my life. WHEW! All this concentration on the little running people was making me dizzy. I didn't even like basketball…I guess it was more about watching the boys sweat.

The cheerleaders for our school step toed and froed as the shot swished through, waving their pom poms, tossing their pony tails and thrusting their hips this way and that with as much attitude as any show dogs on run way. It was really not a cheer but more of a chant to keep some variety in the program.

Sonny should've been there…but she was probably throwing up some guy's cum back at the house right now…

By half time, or whatever it was called, I was forced out my high by the cheerleaders' bizarre little chants whenever the S.A. school team (faithfully known as the 'Leos') scored, missed horribly or got too redundant in battling for the ball.

The Martsvale (Marauders) cheerleaders outclassed ours in strength and beauty…They looked way more fashioned for victory than their sorry ass basketball team. If this was about the cheerleaders, our school would've been sacked a whole 70 something shots ago…but it wasn't. So Martsvale still got to be crap. Go them.

My focus was back on Ed, my charge, and I simply could not focus on the shorty if Bruno was trying to feel me up. When my brain was out the fog there was no hanky panky unless I called it. Got it?

"Bruno? What the fuck, man?" I scowled as I shoved Bruno's arm from around me and threw his hand out my lap. This whole time, I knew he had found this to be some sort of joke because surely, Envy, the _slut_ he was, wouldn't resist a chance to get his brains fucked out by the almighty Bruno. Heavens NO! But now, (by the looks of the look he was giving me) it seemed as if he had caught on the word and didn't seem too pleased. I ignored him and went back to studying Edward (who had been staggering at random intervals throughout the game). I sensed something not right with him and I was not about to let Bruno shoot my day even further to hell by denying me the right to know exactly what. Martel had told me that Ed might be experiencing extended side affects of that barb, despite all the puking he supposedly did the day after…

As Waltzego stole the ball and fouled some Mohawk dude in the process, the inevitable happened and Bruno started up again. Damn, I hated when he got like this. I flipped him off and, seeming to decide I was not worth it, he began flirting with the busty brunette next to him…who looked like she was only a freshman. I was too weary to bother in this hot, crowded gym filled with losers. I was getting up and pushing my way through the crowd so I could get to one of the hallways, which were sure to be oxygen filled and free of horn-balls.

I swear it took about an hour to finally get out the gym but when I did slip past security, it was so worth it. Cool air filled my lungs and the water fountain was damned inviting right about now. The feeling suddenly coming over me was dizzy and dramatic…I didn't know if it was because of my encounter with Greed this morning or the 'e' or Bruno and his girl trying to molest me but all I knew was that I needed a time out.

Even though I came here with the intent of a breather, I hadn't expected the hallway to be this abandoned. Where were the sex crazed Goths? The nymph visitors? And the hormonal water boys whose absence was never missed as long as there was water?

These questions really didn't need to be answered so I dipped down to get some water, drinking and listening closely to the footsteps coming up behind me. These footsteps were way louder than the distant roars of those in the gym so I knew they were very close…especially when my hairs stood on end like they were now…

"I see you're waiting for me." Said Bruno as I straightened up my back and stopped drinking. I hadn't turned around to look at him yet but I knew he had came here looking for a quickie…and possibly a fight if I didn't cooperate. (sigh) Yes…and these were the people I called my friends, right?

"Not really." I said, turning around and fixing a hand on my hip, using the other to feign a yawn. My eyes never left Bruno though. I was still a bit dizzy, but not so dizzy that I couldn't see the hungry gleam in Bruno's pale green eyes.

"Really, I just came for a drink of water and a bit of air. I should be on my way now." I began to walk past Bruno, not surprised in the least when he held out his arm to block me. Typical. So fucking typical and clichéd. _Damnit,_ I was _not_ in the mood for this. If this had been Greed, sure, I'd have been a bit scared, but I had a better chance of taking down Bruno than Greed anyway. So at this point, he was more a fucken annoyance than an actual threat. Sure, Bruno was like twice or three times my size but he was no Greed. He was lacking that power in both the brains and the brawn department. As I had said before, I was way quicker.

"I have other plans." Bruno stated, looking at me, me looking at him. I acted like I had absolutely no clue of what he was speaking and blinked innocently at him.

"Really? Bruno, that's so _great and all_ but I wanna get back to the game." Sarcasm. I pushed past him and was surprised I didn't break my neck from whiplash the way he pulled me back.

"You can watch the game some other time but right now, we have fucking business." He pulled me by the scruff of my shirt, growling in my face. Today was not my day. I narrowed my eyes at the bald headed, tattooed boy and just barely turned up the corners of my mouth. It was not a smirk…really.

Bruno dragged me to the bathroom and I allowed it, having every intention of knocking the flaming snot out of him once we were behind closed doors.

He flung me back against the wall roughly, releasing my shirt and pressing his weight against me. A rough hand felt up my neck in conjunction with Bruno's tongue while the other tried to undo my pants. I felt like I was being molested by a giant squid. A tantalizing lick up my cheek caused me to grimace. I was just waiting for my anger to clear it all up so I could take this loser out.

"Do you have to be so rough?" I whined, wriggling this way and that.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Bruno, you're so fucking predictable, you know?" I laughed, trying not to mind his wandering tentacles. This was so damn nasty. Now, I was reminded why first were also last with Bruno.

"I know…but at least you can predict the best with me, right, baby?" He growled (yet again), trying to sound sexy and I was even _less_ turned _on_ and _more_ turned _off_ than I had been two minutes ago.

"Now, I know who to chalk up the dryness award to." I muttered sarcastically, smacking Bruno's hands away from my jeans. He grunted, glaring at me in disapproval and pulled hard at the waist of the pants as if planning to rip them off. I squawked.

"Calm the fuck down! How the hell am I supposed to get home without pants, you idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up, slut."

"Oh, isn't that original? Honestly, you think no one's ever called me a slut before?" I tried to ignore that dramatic feeling creeping up on me again and just relished in the joys of annoying Bruno. Bruno hated when his meat talked during sex. It pissed him off to no end. So I continued to yammer until he finally lost his concentration in the leeching of my delicate skin and pulled back in outrage. Oooooooooh, somebody was angry.

"Listen, will you just shut the fuck up-" I knew it wouldn't be long before Bruno let his guard down and, in less than a second, I was flinging him away, closing the growing space between us with the momentum of my fist. The punch connected (I was so excited at my coming victory I swear I saw electricity) and looked as though it was about to bring Bruno down in a show of splendid fireworks and trees ablaze when he lashed out and tried to grab at me, only grabbing my dog tag instead and letting it rain upon the floor in many small silver pieces and a plate. I didn't let that distract me so I ducked and head butted him in the gut, loving the tasty thud from Bruno's busting his ass into a stall door.

"_Fucking whore!"_

Bruno lunged at me and I cursed as I cracked my head against the bathroom mirror, a large webbed looking fissure spreading across the surface where my skull connected. I growled and forced my weight against Bruno, knocking him against the stall again and turning around to jack his shirt up, angry with the whole mirror thing.

My fist crashed into Bruno's face about four times before I let up only to be thrown back and rushed at again. Bruno was practically blinded with rage so, being a guy who believed in opportunity, I tripped him into the sink and ducked out the bathroom. A snicker couldn't be helped as I heard the tell tale crash and 'thunk' sound of heavy mass hitting the porcelain sink. A minute was taken to catch my breath and compose myself with a run of my fingers through my hair before I headed back into the gym.

(X)(x)(X)

I flopped down on the bench, too tired to argue with the coach, who had realized my staggering as a sign of _un wellness_ or something. Personally, I was kinda thankful. The gym was really crowded but a short row at the bottom of the bleachers had been reserved as a sort of team resting place.

Byron, Clause, Lucas and my other friends in class sat just above that bench in the second row, Clause (1) immediately asking me if I was okay as soon as I flopped down and it was apparent to her I was a lot more than just tired.

"Ed, are you alright?" Clause grabbed my shoulders, looking at me with a critical eye and it was for the first time that I realized what the guys were talking about as she blushed, probably scolding herself for appearing to care so much. She might really like me…

"What? Is this Clause caring about my well being?" I joked, cornily, might I add, trying to lighten the mood but just barely managing to catch my head, my wits, and my breath. Clause scowled at me.

"Oh shut up you _jerk_! You just seem so..." Her blue eyes scanned over my face intently, trying to find a word, I guess. I think the only thing stopping her from thumping me in the head like always was me looking so out of it. Byron landed a big hand on my shoulder and he allowed me to prop my arms up over his knees and lean back. I was getting dizzier by the minute.

"Ed, man, what's up with you? You were all staggering and what not out there. Just barely managing to keep the play up." Byron tried to shake me out my stupor and I admit that worked for a minute but…

"I think we should just let him rest." Lucas's calm, concerned voice.

"Don't worry. A few more minutes and I'll be…" I trailed off as my eyes landed on someone a bit too familiar...right across from us…sitting with Winry…

"Oh god, no…" For the moment, I was seized with some feeling I couldn't name as steely grey eyes lock on mine. I took in the spiky beach blonde hair and the lip piercing and suddenly, I was feeling ten times sicker than I could help.

_/He had shaggy blonde hair and was admittedly attractive in the dark black wife beater that hung off his body and the dark black jeans that hung low and baggy on his hips. His lip was pierced and I could barely make out a tattoo of some sort spanning across his shoulder and chest, trailing over his collar bone./_

I wanted to scream out to…_for_ Winry but my voice caught in my throat and the words began to strangle me. Telling me that to reveal his secret was to reveal mine…_There couldn't be one truth without the other._

_/"You didn't tell me he was a screamer, Envy. This should be fun." Sole continued to laugh, his eyes wandering over my body as hungry as a stray dog's./_

Two familiar feelings seized me at once, the un explainable dizziness surging over my mind and that urge to vomit that I couldn't squelch or exact properly. The gym burned away at the edges like an old picture…like it wasn't meant to exist at this moment…_Why_ _the hell weren't people running and screaming? If everything was burning…_

_**/Would that night really haunt me like this forever? When does it stop/** _

I pleaded as a sharp pain started in my forehead, blinding and disabling me. My hands flew to my forehead as I slid down on the bench and began shaking. Someone began shaking my shoulder roughly as if afraid for me…That was probably Byron…or Clause…or Lucas…

_I wish I could just tell the truth. Damn Sole. What the hell does he want with Winry? Why is he with her? How long has this been going on?_

"**_Shit!" _**A hiss. Byron's voice. I couldn't answer him. In this state, the only thing I could respond to was the voice in my head, speaking over all the pain.

"**_Go get a nurse, you retard!"_** Clause. **Worried.** Maybe scared.

_**Now, this is what it's like when worlds collide…**_

"**_Oh my GOD! Ed, stop it!"_** _Winry? _**Terrified.** Someone was shaking both my shoulders and I could feel my body convulsing heavily. She cradled my head and the gym roared around her.

"**Ed, please…"** She _whispered_.

"**_Winry, I'll go get someone."_** _Sole. _**Fake.**_ The tides around me shifted and I wanted to pull myself out of this…and kill him…because if he had harmed me…he would harm Winry…_

I was drowning again, letting some sort of fear confuse my senses. There was this big darkness and even though I knew I wasn't well, I wasn't as panicky as I had been the first time. The gym had disappeared and my pulse thumped loudly around me, humming through the air and tingling on my skin. Freefalling was the only word for it because this time, I wasn't trying to swim back up. The strange, painful numbness had my whole body in a vice.

_/"Enjoy the taste_…"_ He murmured, right before I reached a state in which my senses were completely dulled. My head swam in circles, and I slipped my eyes shut slowly, the illusion of Envy never fading. /_

That small dark haired boy from before was falling with me…Who was he? Where was that guy who was hurting him before? The boy fell steadily with me, his dull violet eyes staring back at me, taunting me…yet drawing pity from me at the same time.

_/Do you know me/ _He spoke to me and everything around me quivered.

_/Why are you here with me/_

_/Because my path is your path. Because my pain is your pain./_

I didn't understand. I wanted to ask him more. Talk to him. But-

"_**ED, WAKE UP!" **Winry._

_SOLE._

_ENVY._

_Nothing._

(X)(x)(X)

Entering the gym, all was basically as I had left it. It was still stuffy. People were still crowding the place, although it seemed some brave soul had taken the initiative to make a walk way right in front of the bleachers and the school team had continued to rear ahead. Their score was now up in the 90's.

Fifteen minutes after I made it back into the gym, things started to get strange, a prelude to doom and all that jazz.

Let's start with the first thing:

(Let's just say it was roughly eight thirty or something at this point)

**8:30:** I went back to my original seat and spotted the brunette next to the space previously Bruno's. The one he was macking on or whatever earlier. She got a ring two minutes later on her celly and splitted like someone had just told her Freak night at the club or something. Her look? A look of satisfaction that led me to suspect Bruno had called somebody else out to get a piece of ass. Whatever. As long as it wasn't mine.

**8:38:** Ed had already been called to the bench and was now chilling with his friends. He showed strange signs of fatigue that made me suspect. Around this time, the brunette ran back into the gym, looking frantic as she waved a sign hysterically to the security guard nearest to the door. He followed her back into the hallway. I assume she had escaped near rape by Bruno and went about my business observing Ed.

**8: 45: **Ed's gaze was fixed in Sole's direction and I couldn't help but laugh. Someone was obviously a bit scared now…

**8:47:** Ed appeared to have passed out and his friends seemed to be trying to revive him. I noted this like a good keeper and watched the drama unfold. Damn, I could use some potato chips and a remote.

**8:50:** The gym began to buzz and I couldn't help but notice how lacking the gym was of the guys in badge and blue all the sudden. What the hell? A few minutes later, the game was said to be postponed and everyone was ordered to 'remain stationed in the gym' by our principal after a cop appeared to whisper something in her ear. Hell officially broke loose following this statement.

Now, I didn't know what it was…but staff never seeming to get that announcements like that always made things worse. Because then, everyone wanted to know what had happened so they went crazy. In this case, it was no different, though I couldn't tell if it was because everyone wanted to know the deal or was just stock raving mad about the game being postponed when it was so obvious that (dare I say it?) our school's team was winning. Whatever the case, the damage had been done. The bleachers immediately lurched with the effort of trying to sustain everyone's rampaging all at once.

I couldn't help but think how pissed whoever it was who established the walk way should be at this point. Their precious little walk way was useless now.

This was a closed space. Filled with angry students and weary teachers from opposing schools. I don't think I need to tell you what happened.

Aww gosh, _stop_ guys... I can't…Hey, what the hell? Here's what it is:

Following the second, dangerous lurch of the bleachers, Martel and I found ourselves leaping forward and ready for action. We had to think of a plan though.

"What happened to Bruno?" Martel yelled over at me, shoving someone away from her as we secured our pockets…Damned if I get pick pocketed in this mess.

"How should I know?" I yelled back. I didn't care to recall our little session in the hallway. As I tried to piece everything together and decide what I wanted to do, I couldn't help but wonder just what was happening to Ed at this point. What if they trampled him? He was all passed out and shit an-

"Envy! What exactly are we doing?" There was a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach as I thought about why everything was like this all of the sudden. I wanted to find out why…but I also wanted to go home because this fighting against the mob was just not worth sating my curiosity. Damn.

"Let's go!" I directed Martel towards the other side of the gym where I had just came from. Martel looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Why the hell are we going further into the gym? We have no reason to stay here!" She growled, punching a guy in the gut who had gotten a bit to close, whole falling to the floor to kick someone's feet out from under them in one fell swoop. You'd swear Martel had just escaped from some hostage camp in Vietnam the way she looked. Oh dear…I had a feeling this was gonna be one big Battle Royale.

A thought came to me as I took a moment to stand and just move with the crowd. Why was no one leaving? The gym should've at least crowded down a little. Reasonable geeks made at least one third of any school populous. Surely, they would've phoned their mommies and tried to escape by now?

Okay Envy, come now, one problem at a time. Baby steps, man, baby steps…

"Ok, Martel, stay here. I'm gonna go see what's up with the back exit and why no one's leaving yet." She nodded and both of us were confident in her being able to hold her ground literally. Watch, I was gonna come back and Martel would be in the exact same spot, no matter how violently the sea of people tried to move against her. She would probably have even managed to secure a weapon and everything by then…

I began my journey to the door, trying to avoid the random outbreak of fights all over the place, huge colossal balls of teenagers getting down and dirty and only crowding up the place more. I didn't have to make it all the way to the door to know it was locked though. Even from here, I could see people trying to rush it with no success. Two big guys were stationed at the back now and refused to let anyone out. People were either trying to rush them – as I had said before – or ask them questions about _'What's going on?' 'Why's the game cancelled? 'How could you shut down such a perfect display of sports?' Did you know my father's a lawyer?'_

Who the hell locked a bunch of kids in a gym like this? Did they want us to kill each other? Maybe some maniac like Kimblee (maybe even Kimblee himself) was trying to torch the place and listen to us squeal as the flames went up like we were one big match box of roaches…Ooooh, how exciting…Would probably be even cooler if I wasn't trapped in here with the rest of these damn people…

Something was definitely up and suddenly, I was in a hurry to get back to Martel and find a way out of here.

Surely enough, I found Martel was just where I had left her. She even had some unidentified object in her grasp…though it looked menacing. And I was just kidding about the whole securing a weapon thing…

"Martel, c'mon. The door over there is locked for some strange reason." She rolled her eyes and stayed beside me as we cut through the crowd. The bleachers were lurching harder than before and I could already see them about to collapse before it actually happened. Somewhere in the crowd, the principal or someone was shouting over the microphone to 'CALM DOWN!' and to 'PLEASE STOP RUSHING AND ROCKING THE BLEACHERS!' and to 'CONDUCT YOURSELVES LIKE YOU HAVE HOME TRAINING!'

No one cared though.

Getting to the center of the gym was imperative at this point because the bleachers had indeed started to fall but everyone else seemed to have realized this too and, despite my best efforts, I must say I was not invincible. In this sort of situation, I might as well be an ant because the majority ruled right now. The crowd immediately closed in on Martel and I and now, we were all one big fighting mass.

"_Fuck!"_ I yelled in frustration as I grabbed Martel's arm and tried not to lose her but she was kinda getting sucked into the tight clamp of people and I had no choice but to let her go. She would be fine and so would I. I had no idea where Ren and the others were. As high as she was, who knows what had happened. _'She and the others'_ were probably trapped under the bleachers or in some other peril that only resulted _'because you had gotten high'…_like in one of those commercials.

"_Damnit Damnit Damnit all to fucking hell! What is with you people?" _I pushed and shoved and, although it didn't seem much like it, I just knew I must be getting somewhere because now, I could actually see the other edge of the gym looming over the horizon. Hurrah!

The bleachers finally did collapse fully with a resounding 'Cricket crash' type of sound. The space got tighter and the air got thinner, it seemed, and now everyone was gasping and roaring even louder in a sort of terrified surprise. People squealed and screamed. Whistles blew and authority figured shout over the masses. Who did they think they were kidding? Most of the staff members were like half the size of at least two thirds of the student body. Let's be serious. Retards.

I saw Sole slip away from Winry and I smirked but decided not to make my way towards him. She might back off if she learned he knew me. I mean, I am _Envy,_ for Christ sakes. Besides…it seemed Sole might be on a mission of his own.

"_You Martsvale bitches. Bite this, bitches!"_ Somebody sprayed a keg of beer everywhere and more fighting ensued. I saw the guidance counsellor take out her pepper spray, spraying random people in the eye.

"_Oh, these mother fuckers must've lost their minds."_ Mizzy Jones took random teens down, laying down more low than any body else on the staff or police force and all she had was her little can of MACE. Now, that was inventive. I couldn't help but stop to snicker but reminded myself to move on and stay out her path. It was not as if she liked me enough to spare me.

Oh, the dangers of navigation this death trap…'Cause that's what this place was at the moment: one BIG FAT death trap-

Sparks flew in another part of the gym and the distinct popping of firecrackers went on. Oh, fuck. People were such idiots. Now, I was gonna be stuck here for God knows how long while people used this as an opportunity to let loose on every possible prank they had handy. Dear God, why did I come here?

(X)(x)(X)

Mother and I finally made it to Ed's school only to find we couldn't even get inside.

"What do you mean we can't get inside?" My mother demanded, looking at the burly officers defending the gym doors.

"We were given instructions to secure the perimeter. No one's allowed in or out at the moment, Miss." My mother scrunched up her nose and placed her hands on her hips.

"My son is in this building. He's playing a game tonight." Her voice was rising and I could tell my mom was getting upset. Sirens sounded in the distance and now, I was actually kind of worried. Why would they blockade a high school with so many students stuck inside?

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you guys securing the school like this?" I asked. This wasn't making sense and this wasn't sounding too good. I mean, you'd think the whole roach incident had been embarrassment enough for this place. The officer looked at us and sighed.

"Look, this isn't supposed to be disclosed but I can see where you're coming from. You have a son in there and I guess you'd like to know what you might be dealing with." My mom 'mmhm'ed through the man's lecture in a way that said she wanted him to get to the point.

"In short, miss, it's been reported that there's a body." My mother blinked huge emerald green eyes at the man. Other people, mostly parents, had gathered with us by now and, just like my mom, they weren't too happy.

"Sure, there are bodies in the place! The place is full of kids who have _bodies_. I do not understand your meaning by _body_." My mother pressed haughtily, another woman beside her nodding in whole hearted agreement. I had decided to make myself invisible but kept a hand on my mother's shoulder for reassurance. She was tensing. I could tell by the tone in her voice…thought I couldn't blame her. A body? What if brother…

"Look, I just get the reports and show up where I'm supposed to-"

The other officer, who had been quiet up until now, decided to step in and help his fumbling partner when he saw that the parents and other people were getting restless and unruly.

"A _dead_ body, miss." He deadpanned.

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

(1) Um some may not remember but Clause is from the beginning of the series. I threw her in this story a few chapters back as one of Ed's classmates. The guys want her and Ed to hook up cause they argue like an old married couple….blah blah blah…... She's Ed's excuse to Al for acting so strange. The whole girl factor.

**Author's Note:** I think everyone should know whose dead…..but the question is who killed them? Well that's that people. Told you I wouldn't take so long this time.

Songs for this chapter:

'Dirty Little Mind' by Jackyl

'Grillz' By Nelly

'When Worlds Collide' by Powerman 5000

'Operate' by Peaches

'Comes Down' by The Pillows (from the FLCL soundtrack)

'Advice' by The Pillows (from the FLCL soundtrack

'ADIDAS' by Korn


	13. SideStory: Fire Starter

**A/N:** _Grrrr_….my _mother deleted_ my _chapter 12_ (as I'm sure any religious mother would, but that still doesn't make me anymore pleased with mumsy right now) and I had to start it all over again(grumbles) . Since the actual event happene a while ago,I'm hopingto have chapter 12 out within the next two weeks... so until then I'm gonna present you with a 'Cut Me Off' side story I've been hoarding on my pc and had to tweak a bit. yeah I know, I'd be pissed too if I'd been awaiting an update and the author tried to placate me with something as lame as a side story. But I figure it's the least I could do for taking so damned long to update. Hope you dudes like it. (Dodges dangerous objects and random food)

**Warnings:** All the wonderful **psychotic** goodies we all love deep down in side….

**Pairings:** Mentions of** Greed x Envy, Kimblee x Envy**

**Disclaimers:** Again I say, anything that sounds like its making money is SO not mines.

* * *

**Summary:** Envy hates the summer with a passion. At home there's a greedy, lecherous uncle and a crack baby cousin thatforce him to wonder if the sun just _may_ be some sort of _bearable_. Throw a questionable 'Lord of Things that go Boom' and _puberty_ into the mix and we'd say the summer just might get hotter than usual. And let's not even talk about the after math...

* * *

**Side Story: Fire Starter**

* * *

I was a twisted sort of eleven year old. I mean I still am _twisted_ –something I'm quite proud of actually- but I just like letting everyone know it wasn't some sudden DNA mutation or something. Ack. Fuck no. 

It's entirely my design and doing. No one gets credit for my warped genius, Fuck you very much… Although… there is one who I'd guess deserves some mention: _Greed._ Once Greed got to me, I either stayed in my room for fear of my ass or roamed the streets making trouble with the evil plans I hatched _while hiding in aforementioned room_. All so I could get over my own troubles of course. That was my spare time. And although I lived in the same house as him, I had no idea what Greed did on _his_ spare time because he wasn't home enough or when he was home he was fucking me into a coma-and not the good kind. Maybe he used all his spare time fucking me and I really _was_ that _special_. Hell should I know.

It had only been a few years since I moved in with him, and while the first two or so years had been paradise compared to juvie, once Greed named his price and set out to capture it every chance he got, I was about sick of the well furnished, one man _harem_ I now called _'home'_. The _deans_ at _juvie_ looked like my best friends in the world when put up against _Greed_. _It was time to fucking go. _This isn't my first time saying this, but for some reason I really couldn't leave. I'd go to Lust's but he'd find me and anywhere else was just too far to be possible. Besides, I didn't run from things-simply dodged them for small periods of time. How the hell did that make me look? Running away from Greed all the damn time?

And speaking of adding _insult_ to _injury_…Wrath's arrival didn't exactly make the place any more fucking _homey_ or _jolly_. Catch the bitterness? Don't ask me _where_ he came from- all I know is that I had originally hoped we'd throw him away that first year when spring cleaning came around, but it obviously wasn't to be. The dust bunnies were gone…and they left Wrath behind. Does anyone feel my pain here? He was a brat and when he wasn't wailing or bitching about something or the other he was snitching me out to Greed and cuddling up to Lust. I had to give it to him though…he was a sneaky sort of kid and pretty good at what he did._ I wasn't fooled though._

Anywayz…Greed turned me off. Wrath made existing more irritating that it already was. Life sucked. I was a messed up eleven year old. Get it?

For those who can count, this should be a breeze to get: Eventually the messed up eleven year old grew into a messed up _twelve_ year old and then a messed up _thirteen_ year old, Then as if the heavens just _couldn't get enough_ of the angst-a raging, hormonal, messed up _fourteen_ year old came to be! _Bravo!_

Being the off kid I was I grew to hate summer time. Everyone else my age loved it and craved it like it was the only thing to live for. For me, summer spelt _death_…and _sun_-oh _GOD_ the horrors of the _sun_! I _hated_ it. I _loathed_ it. At that point in time there had been no possible escape from Greed's abuse other than the brief dose of relief school gave me. Can you imagine shit like that coming out the mind of a thirteen or fourteen year old? School? Bringing relief? I'll tell ya, it was _un heard of_. I probably would've been stoned by my classmates for mentioning the thought out loud. But it's not like I gave a fuck…my classmates didn't have _'Unky'_ fucking them on a weekly basis, so they could just shut their holes. So as I said…back then I had no escape. I hated sunshine. I hated Greed. I hated summer. Other than sleep and school there was no refuge and lord knew it, but the sun wasn't about to have _any_ mercy on me. Summer turned the heat up and left me at Greed's disposal. And back then I was still in the passive stage concerning Greed's determination to force himself on me. His own live in whore. _The one man harem._

I wouldn't discover any form of release until later. This is after all what this whole sordid little tale is all about, right?

(X)(x)(X)

_Dreams were safer back then. I didn't see my mother as often as I do now. Dreaming wasn't something I did often, but when I did dream as a kid it was usually about all sorts of weird things. Like Wrath becoming a dragonfly I could just swat. Sometimes I was a dragonfly too and I'd fly out the window of this place and wouldn't come back until next summer. Every summer I came back I'd sting Greed just for fun. Then his head would blow up into this big bubble and his sharp teeth would fall out, sprinkle to the floor like useless tacks. I'd pick up a tack for each summer I stung him and pin it on the tree I lived in, out past winter land._

_Then of course there were nightmares. In some nightmares I was still a dragonfly. But when I came back to the house in the summer Greed became smart enough to buy bug spray. And he'd cripple me and keep me in a jar. I'd never be able to fly away past winter land again. All because of Greed-and his trusty bug spray. In the worse dreams, but probably the most truthful, instead of Greed it'd be Dante. And instead of bug spray all she would have to do is lay her palm out. And I'd almost trust her until the last minute-when it was too late. She'd crush me and there I would be in that jar again._

(X)(x)(X)

It was at the very beginning of my fourteenth summer that I had come down into the living room to find Kimblee. Now I'd _never_ tell _that_ _jerk off_ this, but he has to be the best thing to have happened in my miserable teeny bopper life. Sad, yes I know. Not because Kimblee was _Kimblee_ _or anything_ (because I'm pretty sure pyromaniacs didn't win any personality contest), but more because he was so insane that he fit in with everything else in my life, but still stood out like a fucking light bulb amoong the brain dead.

He originally existed as a passing shadow in the house and a lump on the couch in one's peripherral vision. me, who spent most of his time in his room, only noticed the guy because Greed hadn't been around as of late to harass me despite the fact he was home, so to add two and two meantGreed was preocuppied with this _shadow lump thing_.

It was a few days before I met 'it'.

Greed and he had been talking in low, conspiratorial tones that only keen ears like mine could decipher. While any other adolescent might've been tempted to listen by their '_hush hushing'_, and few had the ability to do so (like me), I was more interested in getting some juice out the kitchen. (That was back when Greed _actually filled_ the fridge.

As I reached the last step they both stopped talking to look at me and Greed's face broke into a toothy grin, as if I'd just answered some million dollar question and won some scholarship to any Ivy of my choosing. Which if you think about it is quite laughable-me amongst the _Ivies_.

_Moving on_….I stared back at both suspiciously, not really paying much attention to the stranger just yet. Any attention Greed focused on me was to be approached cautiously. He never gave the positive kinds of attention…

"Is there a problem?" I asked, not the least bit shy in front of the black haired stranger in Greed's living room. Shy wasn't something I ever did. _Ever._

"Come here for a moment would you, Envy?" Greed requested in that tone that always pissed me off. Like I was some sort of asset he wanted show off and needed my cooperation. I shook my head and put a finger to the corner of my mouth as if thinking.

"Why?" Indeed. Why would I do something like that? An annoyed, yet expectant look was fixed upon him. He was standing between me and my juice.

"Don't be rude, just get you're ass over here." Not in the mood to press Greed's buttons, but instead thirsty as all _hell_ I sauntered over to where the two sat across from each other in two huge armchairs (which have since disappeared from the living room).

"_Yesss?_" I groaned. Greed fixed me with a look, its scrutiny uncensored by the usually present sun glasses.

"Kimblee here is going to go run an errand for me. You will be going with him to make sure he doesn't screw it up." Greed and Kimblee both chuckled, but it was the tense sort of chuckle that was more for the purpose of filling _air space_ than being _genial_. And _Greed could be quite genial when he wasn't trying to molest you_, but these losers obviously were business partners. And there was obviously no action happening there. But why the hell would Greed send me off alone with a business partner? What if the guy tried to hold me for ransom or some shit and kill me?

I cast a distrustful glance at the man across from Greed. He had a mullet, which looked surprisingly good on him (yet defied all rules of modernization and should've been a big _STAY AWAY_ sign in itself), and spiteful, alluring amber eyes. He examined me closely and for a moment I truly believed Greed stupid. Surely this bozo was gonna try and ream my ass the minute we were out of Greed's sight. Maybe even do me a favor a kid nap me away from this _god awful_ place.

Then the tension tapped me on the shoulder, whispered a few words, and I realized this guy probably had something riding on whatever deal he'd strike with the likes of Greed.

That still didn't make me feel any better though. I owed Greed not a fucking thing, so the last thing me and my thirsty, tired, fourteen year old self was thinking about was helping out Greed by taking a ride with a complete and total stranger. I'd be damned if I did such a thing for that asshole. I mean sure, back in _ye olden days_ when I lived in the streets everyone was a stranger, but the _familiar sort of strangers_ that exist among the homeless and forgotten like _we_ had been…ya know, as a _group_?

This man was by no means a familiar stranger. He was just another fucking _threat_.

A _threat _I was not getting in the car with.

"Why the hell will I be doing that! What do I have to do with your little _errands_?" I blurted out, glaring at Greed and putting finger quotes up for the word errands-just to show him how little I trusted him.

Predatory eyes glinted knowingly.

"Because you're not gonna sit your ass inside my house all day."

"So send me outside in the backyard like all the _normal_ adults do when their kids been stinking the house up too long!" What if he was doing this on purpose? Trying to pimp me out to this…_Kimblee_, for money? Like in those twisted Lifetime movies.

"I can't trust you in the backyard." He rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs agitatedly as if sorry he can't just throw me out there as often as he'd probably like to. So the gophers can get to me and finish devouring my pathetic excuse for a soul.

"I won't dig up anything I'm not supposed to or burn anything this time. I'll even leave all the insecticides and mechanics in the garage alone." I suggest, realizing his worries. Couldn't really promise that…though I'd say it to insure I stayed here and be 'safe' with an asshole I was acquainted with as oppose being vulnerable with an asshole who was a complete stranger to me.

"Envy just get out my face and do what I say. I'll pay your petulant ass later." Petulant? _Ouchies._ Hmmm, but _money_? Money I could do. Did I mention green was my favorite color? I was gonna dye my hair green before the summer was over in fact.

"How much?" I edged, still suspicious of the whole ordeal.

"Just get going." That was enough for me. If I didn't get a decent amount, I'd just steal the rest later anyways. So contracting my dimes with Greed wasn't really an issue.

I glared one last time-just to be nice- before spinning around to get my shoes and grab a Capri Sun. I could feel Kimblee's eyes watch me as I passed.

Part of me still didn't want to take a ride with that guy. He was an associate of Greed's and couldn't possibly be any better than that prick I called my uncle. With my luck he was probably worse. The guy was off. He reeked of insanity and reeked even stronger of the same lecherous odor Greed sported. That didn't mean he wasn't hot though. Damned if I hadn't noticed that right off the bat and maybe _that_…is why I was so afraid of taking a ride with that guy. That was the other part of me….who was trying to get the point across: _Who wouldn't wanna be trapped in a car with that! What the hell is wrong with you!_

_/Since when did I find any human being hot? Nay I say, nay. /_

(X)(x)(X)

Kimblee didn't really seem to talk much at first. He struck me as the type who spoke when necessary and probably wouldn't shut up once you got him going about something he was fond of.

It seemed I was right.

Whatever errand Kimblee had to run for Greed, I knew it dealt with fire-and naturally, money. He left me in the car and the next thing I knew we were speeding off somewhere unknown, a manic, pleased sort of grin of Kimblee's face. He'd returned with a large, brown bag and left what looked to be flames and many angry police men in his wake.

Yea I was shocked. But I still had nothing to say. I was just along for the ride. Yup. Whatever illegal shit the guy did was his problem cuz I'd be damned if they could find anything strong enough to imprison a fourteen year old like myself for. I was just a victim, forced to ride along with a maniac on his pyro-crime spree. Oh the horrors.

Staring out the window seemed good enough for my entertainment.

We drove and drove and drove-everything going by in an insane whir as Kimblee continued to rev and dodge, hooting excitedly before bringing the car to a stop someplace way out the way. I chanced a bored look at the guy, wishing he'd take me home so I could sleep or something.

He was so excited he was out of breath…that didn't stop him from taking out a cigarette to light though. Good job, Kimblee, that'll help ya out _for sure._ Chain smokers were disgusting.

"Yah ever played with fire, kid?" He asks, now a bit more settled. I shook my head and touched my forehead to the window.

"Can't say I have." I lied flatly. Lord knows I thought fire was the coolest thing happening in the world…just like any other boy my age in fact. _/Of course I've played with fire you fuck twat! What kinda question is that/_ My eyes were still glued to the outside world though, still looking as much over the horizon as the buildings would allow. There was a thick cloud of smoke spreading over the area from where we'd just come. _/How coincidental. /_

"You should try it some time." He chuckled, before kicking back in the driver's seat and turning the engines off. It began to drizzle.

"Sure. Why not?" I humphed, closing my eyes tiredly.

"So you burn things down for Greed?" I ask. He 'hmpfs' at this.

"I blow stuff up for my damned amusement. Greed just gives me more of an excuse-like I need one." He snorts. I nod.

"Sounds fair."

"Did you know flames can cleanse a city-a whole world in fact?" He rambles, getting even more off kilter the more comfortable he gets.

"Yah. I saw it on the 'Forest Fires' special on discovery channel." I say lamely, then add: "Something tells me you're not burning things for the sake of cleansing though." I eye the bag, which I'm just sure is filled with money or something cuz that's what usually happens in movies.

"I'm serious. It's the most beautiful thing you'd ever see." He went on in a gruff, enthusiastic voice, causing me to crack open an eye to stare at him strangely.

"You sure about that? Sounds asylum worthy." I groaned, taking another quick look at the thick blackness of smoke, only growing. Great. He was a psycho. He hadn't tried to molest me yet. But he was still a psycho. Damnit. And I know what him being a psycho means…

"You're asking me if I'm sure?" He fixes me with a dubious look, ignoring the asylum comment. It wouldn't have been the first time someone implied he belonged in the nuthouse, I'm guessing.

"Kid, I'm sure about everything I do." He boast, scratching at the stubble on his chin witha smug look on his face.

Suddenly I was very interested in what he had to say. Challenges were always fun.

"Like what?" I countered in a manner that only a stubborn teeny bopper could.

"When I'm ready to blow shit up, there's not a doubt in my mind. People, traffic, law enforcement…none of that shit matters. All that matters is how big and beautiful the blaze is…and then you'll see how stupid it would've been to doubt in the first damn place…because then you would've never seen such a beautiful explosion. " He sighs, relaxed, calm and cool. His eyes slip shut, hiding the lights dancing in them and I just stare.

"Whatever you say." Weirdo. And here I was tihnking he was gonna say something interesting and useful...maybe even something I could warp for my own fun. _Alas twas notto be._

"_Ya damn right."_

Believe it or not, for all my complaining, I was most comfortable when among the insane. If Greed had been a _sane_ individual I wouldn't be able to wrap my mind around his abuse as easily as I did most days. If Wrath wasn't a _crack baby_ and succeeded in outdoing both Greed and I in stability I would've cracked and probably have killed the kid…And if this man Greed called an _associate_ had been _anything less_ that the die hard arsonist or _whatever he was,_ I wouldn't be able to grasp just how beautiful an explosion could be-_any type of explosion_-and how it could've been so beautiful if there wasn't just a touch of discord, chaos, or insanity to it-not to mention how he could've known Greed. Psychotic minds do think alike after all.

"I'd like to see it-the explosion-one of these days." I couldn't help the yawn that escaped me as I slumped further against the window.

"That's exactly what I'll give you."

"Ya promise? I mean sounds like a a pretty hard promise to keep with having to plan what to blow up and when to blow it up..." Itrail offhalf sleepily, half sarcastically.

"Hell yeah."

"_Hell yeah?" _Sarcastic.

"Fuck yes."

"_Fuck yeas?" _Still sarcastic.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Relaxed.

"Shut up."

"_Gotcha." _Affirmative.

(X)(x)(X)

Kimblee had virtually disappeared from our household just as quick as he had come. There was no sign of him until at least a month later…a month in which Greed wasn't home, but away on some sort of odd (most likely _illegal and botched_)business. And I had to say I already kinda missed his reckless, care free attitude-which I wouldn't dare admit back then because I'd only met him once.

But yea…Kimblee's words struck something in me. Of course they were just the grandeur illusions of a happy go lucky/_explosively hot_/ sort criminal, but new to me all the same. I might've been different than most of-if not all-the people my age, but that didn't mean I was immune too all those damn feelings a body is forced to respond to. This too was new and damned inconvenient.

I was coming downstairs to wash my third pair of sheets for the week-and I don't think I need to tell you _why_.

Yup. On this great, _grand_ _wondrously fucked_ morning, Kimblee showed up. I was cranky, frustrated with a craving for some shit I couldn't even begin to name, and sick of Wrath's whining and washing boxers and bed sheets. My summer was proving to be the hell I had expected it to be and Greed wasn't even fucking _home_. This was supposed to be my vacation for _fucks sakes_! And then just to make matters worse hormones decided to kick in and run my life further into the ground. My sweat was toxic and I could slowly feel my body lapsing out my control. The least they the hormones could've done was give me a deeper voice…or some fucken facial hair in fact! One got tired of people looking at them and making that damned _'Just what is it!_' face. Hell, _I_ made that face at myself sometimes!

So in all my early morning surliness, I was indeed inclined to ignore the knocking at our front door. There was no one to come calling for me-except for maybe Lust-but it was way too early in the morning for it to be her. She had work until the late afternoon. But Lust's job among the rack wasn't the point here. The point here was that someone was knocking on my door-quite insistently and wouldn't _go away_. And unless the person at the door was a _magical pixie_ who could swipe away _all_ my _pubescent and psychological_ problems with the _flick_ of her wand, they could visualize _and kiss my ass_ cuz they weren't getting in.

I ignored the door and waltzed upstairs to shower. By the time I was done, I felt a bit better and less lethal to the ozone layer and ready to grab something to eat. Only my house wasn't as empty as I had left it (unless you count Wrath).

"Kimblee?" He looked up from his place on the couch drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Greed is not home. Won't be for a while. Suggest you come back in a week or two. Or if you're feeling _really generous_ don't come back _at all_!" Ichirped , gesturingto the door in a 'tah dah' manner. _But what the fuck was he doing in my house!_ My body was on an instant heat up and I wanted him to leave-yah- and come back when there wasn't something _wrong with me-yah_.

"So the king's left the kingdom for a bit?" He asks, ignoring the fact that I _kinda just asked him to leave_. _/Yea so now that Daddys not here you can have you're way with me you big sexy boy you! I'm a slaaaaaaaavvve for youoouuuuuououou.../_ Oh God, I knew I'd lose control of my insanity one of these days.

"Yah. You can't be here. Come back another day." I say flat out this time.

"Na, I kinda just wanna chill here for a bit." He says glancing around the living room right quick, before throwing a grin my way. _/Oh god, don't tell me I'm gonna blush now too. Shit. /_

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Ack, Envy, calm down. Talk for a bit." He said, sitting up and patting the couch, indicating I should sit with him. I relented with a scowl and sat across from him-in the _other_ chair-just to be spiteful. He wasn't fazed. Still as fly away and nonchalant as ever.

"So how've you been, kid? Still letting Greed order your cute ass around?" Even though Kimblee and I really didn't know each other on a personal level-whether it be because I was fourteen and he was _Lord knew how old_ or because he wasn't exactly welcomed around here was a topic up for debate. Hell if I knew. But he was assaulting my personal space…and courtesy was never one of my strongest suits. Neither was modesty _or _patience as a matter of fact.

"Oh get _fucked_, you _psycho_." I spat. Kimblee 'hmpfed' and picked at his finger nails, an amused sort of expression playing at his features. The living room smelled a bit like charcoal...and ash. Only sharper.

"And this is the thanks I get for coming by to keep my promise? No good at all if ya ask me." He carries on, getting up in a sort of flourish. My rage abated for the moment and I narrowed my eyes at Kimblee suspiciously.

"What promise?"

"The explosion." He said simply. As If these two words were the cure for cancer itself and all was to be revealed just like that (snaps).

_/Yea. The explosion…/_

Though I did suddenly remembered and sober up I was hesitant in giving him the satisfaction of knowing I'd actually went over his image and words. _/This is stupid. / _I thought to myself as I shook my head and cast my hair over my shoulder when it got too far into my face

"I was _just kidding_ about wanting to see the whole explosion thing. I've seen quite a few good ones myself thank you." I said tightly, trying to seem as indifferent as possible. Kimblee wasn't fooled and then there was that craving and that blasted pull I was feeling towards him again. Why couldn't he just go away? Couldn't he see his presences was stressing me out and making me feel _even more_ abnormal?

Kimblee smiled.

"I'm still takin ya. Let's get going." He said, walking towards the door and casting an expectant look over his shoulders at me. I stared back and fixed a hand on my annoyingly androgynous little hip.

"What makes you so sure I'll just get up and go with you? I have to stay with Wrath anyways." _Excuses excuses_…God I could normally do so much better than _this_. How weak was that….anyone could tell I hardly gave a damn about Wrath.

He gave me a once over and back in that moment-as a fourteen year old boy who was barely feeling the first curious effects of puberty and want and lust-I felt as if he could see everything that was happening inside me. How desperate I really was to see something beyond this damned house, and Greed's cruelty, and the streets, and everything else between those. There was an insanity I hadn't experienced yet. _/Maybe the kind I could control. / _And Kimblee was having all the fun with it while I floundered around like an embarrassed guppy.

"I know you will because you're interested." He said after a moment of just staring at me with those lurid amber eyes.

Fuck Wrath. He probably wouldn't even notice I had gone in the first damned place.

I flew upstairs to get a t shirt and was out the door with Kimblee, propelled by impulse and the wildest feeling I'd ever felt. Too bad I didn't know what it was at the time.

(X)(x)(X)

Now I wouldn't notice it until waaaayyy down the line, but I believe the model for my _exemplary, fabulous, out of this world!_ driving skills was Kimblee. _Yuppers_. Kimblee drove like a mad man and if I didn't get my driving skills from him, then Lust came next in line…and then maybe Greed...but he loved his car too much to get too demonic and I hardly ever rode anywhere with him anyways.

So despite the hassle it was for _all in the path_ of Kimblee's pick up, it was quite a relaxing ride for us _inside_ the vehicle. My angry mood was dissipating and Kimblee was having fun 'fake' dodging pedestrians. Yup. Life was alright. Sure a lot better than it was an hour ago when I'd been ready to play 'chuck the refried beans' at Wrath. Although I'd have to say that would've been ok.

Long story short I was relaxed enough to just kick back and forget asking about where we were going. Kimblee didn't strike me as the sneaky kidnapping type. I'm _pretty sure_ if he wanted to kidnap or kill me or whatever he would've just said so. I mean, the guy certainly had no qualms with elaborating to me how much he loved fire and destruction so I was alert, but not too worried.

The posh suburbs grew farther away and I found that we were driving through a more…relaxed...sort of town-where drug dealers, crack heads, prostitutes and beggars were generally accepted (instead of stoned or modernly, _arrested_). Islip. I had to say that stopping there wouldn't have bothered me too much, but when I saw we were heading past that I was kinda doubtful.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace."

"Well _no shit, Sherlock_. Where is this _someplace_?"

"Only a bit further."

"How much _further_?"

"Like two inch-nope-" We came to an abrupt stop and I found myself nearly smacking my head into the dashboard.

"Like here about." Kimblee says proudly, undoing his seat belt and stepping outside. Well I'm glad _someone's_ impressed with his parking skills.

We've literally swerve-stopped in front of some abandoned looking warehouse thing and I'm thinking to myself that if there was anything that was desperately asking to be blown up, it was this place.

Kimblee lights a cigarette, studying me over the lighter and it's quiet for a moment or two.

"So can we light the place up already?" I was expectant for something-anything-to happen. Just something that would squelch the restlessness in the pit of my stomach. Kimblee makes a 'pssht' sound, as if perturbed I even suggested the idea.

"Nope, this is my _home_. Can't torch it just yet." He says off handedly, still nursing his cigarette and studying me. I stare back at him evenly.

"You're joking."

"'Fraid not."

"So what then? You bought me out here just to stare at it then?" I'm incredulous, bordering on annoyed.

"No. I'm inviting you inside." I raised mye eyerbow and eyed Kimblee boredly, yet suspiciously. Hm...to go or not ot go...

"Is there anything to drink in there? Any bare brested, table dancing banshees possibly?" Kimblee snorted and gave me a lecherous look, than a laugh.

"What would a kid like you be able to do with bare breasted, table dancing banshees?"

"Answer my question, _Kimmy_. Yes or no." Kimblee looks hurt and then thoughtful.

"Well...I'm sure with some imagination we could work on the whole banshees thing. As for a drink-you betcha."

"Whatever." Looking back one could tell I was a haughty sort of kid. I was so used to being abused or snuffed off that I had no real care for other human beings. They weren't my concern or worth the trouble. I guess this guy was alright, cuz I wasn't ready to try and kick his ass yet or curse him out. He officially made it to my top five…only because of the fact that I _only_ had about five people I really interacted with. Shit, even _Greed_ was up there-so when you think about it my top five really didn't say much.

Any who, the abandoned warehouse turned out to have its shit a bit more organized than most abandoned ware house thingies. Probably cuz it hardly had anything in it to order up.

"We go upstairs." KImblee directed, passing the empty, dank looking area and heading for the nearest 'stairwell'.The un nameable feeling in my stomach lurched again, as if trying to tell me something. But I smothered it beneath my usual nonchalance. It could just suffocate and die.

Upstairs was obviously Kimblee's living space. You came up the stairs and the hallway branched into at least four different rooms, Kimblee's raggedy sleeping space and a small fridge thrown into the room closest to the stairs. The air was damp in this place was damp and not too far off from the actual air outside-except it probably contained all sorts of little dust molecules and critters to inhale and kill you with. I further into Kimblee's room and the temperature suddenly raised a bit-courtesy of the plug in heater on the floor-I'd thought this place wouldn't have such a thing as electricity but it appeared I was wrong. The 'bed' was more a mess of sheets and assorted fabrics strewn over what looked like the biggest beanie bag to have ever beaned.

"Interesting place you got here." It was simple and clichéd, but nothing else to say would come to mind. An interesting place indeed….This was certainly more cozy then some of the places I'd ended shacking up in as a kid roaming the streets, so I wasn't about to complain about its lack of luxury. _/Luxury came with such huge prices that it could be quite a turn off once you'd had enough of it. /_

I flopped down on the bean bed and peaked out the curtain to see Kimblee's red pick up-the contrast with its surroundings was quite similar to a mansion's presence among the homeless. Everything else around the place was scrap and here was this shiny red pick up. Not exactly low key….

"You must plan on getting caught." I chuckled. Kimblee shrugged.

"Guarantee that I won't be here long enough for that to happen." He said indifferently, handing a plastic cup to me. I studied and raised the blue plastic to my eyes suspiciously.

"Sure, whatever." Was my reply. My nose instinctively sniffed out the contents of the cup, only to deduce that it was alcohol of some sort.

"Kimblee what the hell is this?" He looked at me innocently.

"You did say you wanted something to drink. It's Jack Daniel's-hardly strong enough to hurt much of anyone-unless you add some flame to it." He snickers at this and I don't find it that funny as I feel my stomach lurch again. _/What the hell is wrong with me/ _Leave it to this weirdo to throw some shit about the power of flame in a simple inquiry about drinkable substance.

"Anything else that won't destroy my liver?" I sigh, casting a long suffering look from the liquor to the snickering man standing across from me. Becoming a drunk 14 year old was not in the plan. Alcohol could wait until another day.

Kimblee rummages in the tiny fridge and pulls out the tiniest carton of orange juice.

"Give me that cup." I give it to him and the next thing I know he's downing a huge gulp, before pouring the remnants of the orange juice into the cup.

"Here." I wrinkle my nose and take the cup.

"I'd been hoping for no alcohol altogether." I really didn't care for the stuff. Sure I liked mischief and all that jazz, but I've seen Greed drink a couple of times, and that alcohol sure as hell does me no good when he's shoving his tongue down the back of my throat and I'm the one getting the shitty after taste. _Talk about nasty_.

Kimblee groans and flops down on the beanie thingy across from me, propping his legs and feet up over mines.

"Just drink the stuff and have some spine." Amber eyes glint teasingly at me and I grin cockily.

"You're talking about spine?" I ask sarcastically, but take a mouthful of the drink regardless. The same fruity taste of orange juice is still there, but there's a smoother, more sensual feel behind it. A twist and a turn that changes the drink completely from the innocent elixir of vitamin c to a temporary cocktail that only succeeds in feeding that feeling in my stomach again. I swallow and take another mouthful, trying not to pay attention to the way Kimblee is watching me with those same alluring, spiteful amber eyes and sipping his own little glass of Jack Daniel's.

I'm savoring the drink and slipping into my own little world. A world where Greed doesn't exist and Kimblee isn't as much of a threat as I had originally thought /_A world I could lose myself in and find a new me. /_

"Do you like staring at me or something?" I ask, opening my eyes and staring straight into his.

"It's not a bad view." He smirks. I chuckle.

"Not bad? Anyways-I'd consider it _damn good_, but then again Greed does always say I'm a bit too conceited." I take another large swallow of the _'Jack orange Daniels juice'_ (as I, Envy, have named it).

"Being conceited isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. You don't see conceited people throwing themselves off buildings cuz they can't face the world." _/No we only let our mothers, fathers, uncles, daddies, and anyone willing, screw us over cuz we can't deal with anything beyond our looks. /_

"I'm pretty sure I can name a few who think about it from time to time." I say grimly. Kimblee just laughs.

"Yea." It's silent again. This place is really quiet and very relaxing…_if you're not thinking about all the other things possibly living and creeping about the place._

"So, _Lord Firestarter_, what happened to the whole explosion exposition? Surely you didn't bring me out here just to wine me and enjoy my company." I drawl boredly, swirling the drop of juice I have left in my cup around and around and around… Kimblee quirks an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"You really wanna see one?"

"I believe I do."

It takes a second to register but the next thing I know Kimblee is leaning over me and nipping at the spot just behind my ear. My heart is thumping a million miles a minute but pride wouldn't let me admit that just yet. Everything I'd smothered for the last couple of weeks was now controlling me and Kimblee's lips upon my skin sparked a weird feeling up and down the length of my body. Shoving Kimblee away seemed to be the best thing to do at the moment.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I hissed, my breathing getting all short and fuzzed as I try to keep the heat out of my cheeks. Kimblee smiles at me lasciviously.

"I'm gonna show you an explosion." He says simply, before moving closer to me and pushing me down, pinning my wrist. His sucks and kisses are rough and not careful in the least…something which is strangely satisfying but still kinda alarming.

"Pardon me, and maybe it is _just me_, but you know…when I-_uhn_-think of an _explosion_ I think of-_aaah_- let's-_uh_- see….fire and brimstone-maybe some loud nois-_aaahhh_…." The nipping and sucking grows more insistent and demanding-probably suggesting for me to just _shut up_.

_/I've never been molested like this before…/ _it's a stupid thought to cross my mind, but fuck, I can't help it. When you think of being molested (especially if you've been living like how I live), you think of this horrible, traumatizing THING that'll result in month of therapy with some shrink named _Tom Jenkins_ whose _balding_ and likes to ask you questions like _'Do you secretly blame this grievous, most traumatizing occurrence on your parents not loving you enough…?'_

But this was so different and sooooooo gooooddd….he's stroking me and suddenly the scope is starting to close in and give way to black. I can't think…….I wants….. Talk how ……..I'm feeling…….. But _dam nit_ I can't...brain won't...work...

By the time Kimblee flips me over on my stomach; my mind is too much mush to come up with any snarky comments._ /Leave it to a weak fourteen ear old boy to turn into goo when confronted with the first caresses of pleasure. /_

However, there is a moment of protest when I feel him about to push into me. I try to pull away but one of his hands keep stroking me and the other is digging into my hips and my movements are slow and barely movements at all.

"Don't even think about it, kid." And with that he pushes into me fully.

……..

"_Chri-_" I gasp, trying to call _'the savior's_' name even if I don't believe in him, but the air in my lungs leaves me. Forget fucking stars. I saw _meteors_.Fucking meteors I tell you.My body is paralyzed with pain and I'm wondering if this went just a bit too fast for my fourteen year old self. I don't think he can be any bigger than Greed but _who the hell knows_? Following the meteor shower is Kimblee's breathless, ever commanding tone:

"_Raise your ass a bit."_ I groan into the sheets. How can he expect me to raise anything right now? The meteors have flattened me into a quivering mass of 'teenagers don't do' example-ness. I want my body back please.

When I don't respond he let's go of myerection and uses both hands to lift my hips and settle into me further. With the adjustment, a certain spot inside me is begging to be touched and I wish he would just start and get this over with.

_"Do you know how tight you are?"_ He breathes, pulling out of me as if expecting me to answer and go _'Yes actually, I fuck myself all the time'_, but before I can even decide whether or not to mumble that out loud he's pistoned his hips forward and I'm seeing the universe in turmoil again.

Let me just tell you losers something:

Any boy (or man's)first _raw_ sexual experience with another dude(that involves someone's _dick_ in your _hole_) is not gonna be much like all those fluffy yaoi manga's, homo-porno movies and so forth. First off: Entry is a bitch that hurts like all _seven fucking hells!_ The thrusting is un timed. You can't think properly to make all those cute little 'fuck me' lines like _'Oh God do me baby please I just love your-' _and even if you get them out they _don't make sense_. Chances are when lust releases itself in its full beastiness it's not gonna be in some beautiful hotel suite or even in _any bedroom_ for that matter (or in a doctor's office or your bosses office or any of those quirky places). Then let's not forget the fact that guys are genrally animalistic and rough. _Could you imagine the possibilities when the fucker realizes the fuckee isn't a girl and he can be as rough as he wants?_ And if your _really_ sick and twisted (like yours truly), no matter how much the 'fucker' (since you're obviously the 'fuckee' aka the one being fucked) ignores your request to _stop_ or do something different, perhaps _slow down _or _not hit so hard_, you'll still like-no _love_ it. Sex only has a gleam if the person your with is a true shiner. There was none of those in my life. Kimblee didn't shine. He burned and glowed and radiated like flame-he was wild. So while there was no gleam to the act-there was a definite infectious sort of warmth, satisfaction, and attraction to it.

Once I got used to the feel of him inside me and he'd finally tapped the right place everything became a strange blob in my mind's eye. A blob in which Greed couldn't touch me and there was no Kimblee rutting above me. A blob in which Wrath never ruined my day and in which all things were to my own pleasure and whim.

Before passing out-I knew I'd want more of that blob.

(X)(x)(X)

My little 'encounter' with Kimblee had no immediate effect-other than a very sore ass. Life continued as fucked up as always. Greed didn't come home until a week later and even then I was now spending most of my time sleeping because the outside world had nothing to offer me. I wanted something else. And I wasn't sure how to go about getting it just yet. Well-okay-I knew _how_ but I wanted to make sure when I got it, it was good and not with some crack pot. And _no_ Kimblee _wasn't_ a crack pot-he was a fellow sociopath like myself, thank you very much.

Anyways, puberty or whatever became more bearable seeing as how I wasn't awake enough to really experience it. Sleeping also kept me hidden from Greed's eyes. I didn't want him to see me. I felt different and most likely appeared different and really didn't know what this difference would bring in terms of Greediness. SO I played my cards nice and safe like and stayed in my room, only leaving to get food or use the bathroom when it was either _a)_ too early and thus too dark to really see me _b)_ too late and thus too dark to see me _c)_ when Greed was in his room and thus wouldn't see me and finally _d)_ when Greed wasn't home and thus _couldn't see me._ Just in case you're wondering it was never necessary or desperate. I mentally plotted it out so I'd never be caught off guard.

Eventually my luck ran out though.

I'm guessing it was early Saturday when Greed came storming downstairs. That day I was going somewhere with Lust since she had a day off and though Greed wasn't too pleased he was still letting me go-_no_-more like _kicking me out_. Naturally, I assumed it was Lust he was arguing with on the phone when I passed his room early that morning and heard the fussing. _Anywho_, I said to that, and continued to the bathroom to bathe and then took a trip downstairs to get something to eat. It was still kinda dark in the house because the sun hadn't really risen; the air was humid because we were stuck in a week in which it remained hot outside but there was also a lot of moisture stuck in the air. But I had a granola bar in hand and was pretty satisfied when I was suddenly met with glinting, amber-amethyst eyes. They popped out the dark the way those eyes do in cartoon forest in the dead of the night.

Greed met me about halfway through the living room and the silence was scary. I wasn't sure what to expect-I hadn't encountered my 'unky' is almost two weeks. Yah so he scared the shit out of me-just appearing in the living room like that. And I was damned hungry so if he was looking for a tumble he'd be taking back seat to Mr. Granola. /_Cuz when Mr. Granola was around, he was always first. Always. /_

Though something told me Greed wasn't looking for a good hunter-prey game or tumble. He was radiating danger and putting my senses on the Mayday alert-and he wasn't even anywhere near me and hadn't even touched me yet.

"Yes?" I said. Suddenly there was light. Blinding light. The kind that vampires shrivel away from, brings forth crosses, and vanquishes evil. In a second Greed had flipped the light switch and crossed the room to grab me roughly by the shoulder, his free hand grabbing me by the chin.

"What the_ fuck_-are you doing?" I rasped, struggling and fighting the tears out my eyes as the grip on my shoulder grew harder. Greed didn't answer. He just wrenched my chin away from my neck and stared down at the exposed flesh around my throat nice and hard, his expresssion unreadable and unnerving at the same time.

"What the fuck is this, Envy?" He shook me anough so Icould twistout of his grip, I threw myself across the room and tried to put as much distance between us as possible.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ I yelled back at him, rubbing my smarting shoulder and glaring at him in a baleful manner. What could he be looking for on my neck that would get him this way this early in the morning? Hell I hadn't been outside my room to do anything in weeks.

"I figured you'd play stupid with me, Envy." He chuckles, before taking a small mirror out his pocket and chucking it at me like a dagger. My hands just barely catch it and I chance a glare at Greed before taking the mirror up to my neck. I'm careful to watch Greed's movements over the top of it.

There on my neck is at least two huge tell tale bruises. Me being as pale as I am, they are very easy to distinguish. I hadn't even given thought to any of that _/Kimblee…/ _I also notice a few other differences in my face….though I'm not quite sure how to name them. Maybe it just seems different because I haven't seen myself in so long. There's no time to really reflect on that though.

"I knew you were a thief, a sociopath, and an over all _weirdo_ type of kid. But I didn't think I'd find myself dealing with a whore too when I picked your sorry ass up at juvie that day, kid." If possible I would've paled further. You know, I'm an impulsive sort of guy But things hardly ever catch me off guard like this. I have _two words_ for this situation: Oh shit. Oh SHIT. OH SHIT. _OHSHITohshitOHSHITohshitOHSHITohshit…….._

"Greed." I started calmly. Getting the snot beat out of me by Greed wasn't anything new. That didn't mean I _liked_ it though. _Pain sucked_.But instead of being the roaring beastGreed usual is when he's mad, he was nice calm and even joking. And though I sensed something bad in his mind I wasn't sure how to deal with his outward appearance. I didn't know what possible penalty there could be for fucking around with other guys twice my age-_obviously it was okay 'twice-my-age' uncle to fuck me but heaven forbid another take part of my ass with my actual consent_-because it was something I hadn't done before. And it didn't look like it fell in the category of any other thing I could've done to piss Greed off (ex. Random chaos -Greed yelling, back chat -Greed yelling, hitting Wrath-Greed yelling, living-getting fucked by Greed) so I was apprehensive. Not to mention, Greed never called me a _whore _before. No matter how much he treated me like one or how much I felt like one, he never actually called me one. And Greed was a guy of many, _many_ words-_like I have to tell you that_. Can't get him to shut up half the time. SO him all of the sudden callling me a whore must've meant he wasn't very pleased with me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. _Honestly_." A try for innocent-something that hardly ever worked with Greed. We both knew there wasn't a shred of innocence in this household. Not even Wrath for fucks sakes. Anything here claiming to be innocent was just a disgrace. Ithink the smarmy bastard in me caused_'innocent'_to come out more _'sarcastic'_ than anything.

"Do I look like a fucken idiot to you? Unlike you, _dear nephew_, I put my gray matter to use." He smirked-a dark sort of expression as he took a few more steps towards me. Fuck innocent-_was never good at playing it anyway_. What was it his fucken business what I did outside his house? How dare he-who constantly tortures me-tell me I'm a slut for doing something I wanted for a change. It was stupid.

"_Oh surprise, surprise!_ You _do_ remember I'm your _nephew. _How _darling_…and here I was thinking you forgot and thought you were fucking your own private prostitute." I laugh wryly. Greed twists his face and shrugs as a matter of factly.

"Would you like me to lie and tell you I'm sorry? Do you honestly think fucking around and me apologizing is gonna allow you to forget all your issues-_half _of which are not even caused by me." He laughs back at me cruelly.

"My only issue is _you._ I want not a _damn_ thing from you except for you to _leave me_ the _fuck alone_!" I yell, throwing the mirror back at him and nearly howling in frustration when he dodges it easily.

"Can't." He says simply, grinning at me maliciously. "You live in my house remember?" My teeth grind as I smile back as best as I can.

"Fine. Then take me back to _juvie_! _Throw me out_! _I don't care_! You'll _still_ be an _asshole_ either way-thinking you can just fucken beat me into submission cuz you can't handle somebody doing any better than you! _Fuck you, Greed_. I'm not gonna be smacked around because of your hurt feelings!" I'm nearly out of breath. I want him to desperately leave me alone. I've never bothered to fight him back this way before…but it's _so fucking wrong_. All my life I've had people beat me down for shit that's not even my fault. Or shit that's not even _wrong_-stuff that's not even their concern for _fuckssakes_! Justice in the world is as fucked as can be and Greed is only another example of this. I know this as stare back at the hardened man I'm forced to deal with day in and day out. The image he makes as he stands across the room from me, his stance threatening, his teeth bared and his focused on nothing but me, is burned into my brain. I know I'll hate him forever now…because I know that I won't be as _'la di da' _as I was these past few years. _/I'm not a numb person…/_

"Hurt _my_ feelings? Pssh…If _anything_ it sounds like _you're_ the one _whose feelings are hurt_." Envy you're such a damned _kid_. And if you're so keen on leaving this place why haven't you left yourself?" Greed mocks, still trying to close the space across the living room. I'm jumping over chairs which he just flings out of his path in his pursuit of me, a wicked grin crossing his features. Anger won't allow me to speak. So I glare back, shuffling away from Greed when necessary and staying alert. I be cursed with feelings like every other mortal but I'll be damned if their hurt by the likes of Greed. _Fat chance. /I'm not sure how to answer that last question. I don't know why I won't leave./_

"The world is either _against_ you guys or _revolving around_ you guys. _Teenagers_" He carries on in one of his soliloquies, still stalking me. My brain has taken over for the moment, putting my mouth to rest. Thinking up responses to Greed's verbal madness isn't an issue right now. The original plan was to keep denying and to throw all of Greed's wrongs back in his face, but my tongue got the best of me and so here I was…trying to find a way out the living room and to safety.

"You're not so smart…leaving Wrath by himself in the house so you could find somewhere to take Kimblee's cock up your ass. Am I not enough for, Envy?" I smile sweetly at Greed and bat my eye lashes, trying not to snarl instead at how much of a baby the guy can be. But at least he's a baby in a power position….he's in a place where he can easily cross the living room in any direction and either catch me before I make it up stairs or catch me before I get out the house. Why am I always the one with the limited options? Letting him know how desperate I am wouldn't be a good idea though. My mouth takes control again.

"_Well, what can I say?_ I'm glad I took the time out to do so or I would've gone through life thinking that everyone's as _bad_ a fuck as you are." Was my sneered reply, as I finally find my voice and feeling quite smug for doing so.

Greed's eyes study me for a moment and with one swift movement he's knocked the final obstacle out the way-a coffee table that's been knocked about in our little game for the last couple of minutes. Game's over though. And Greed looks like he's ready for the kill. Joy…

"You start high school this fall so you think you're grown, hm?" A self satisfied smirk now that he has my back against the wall. I glare up at him defiantly, facing the dangerous eyes and the satisfied, yet maniacal grin. My pleasure, my _few_ indulgences aren't his business. They're _NOT_. Fuck high school. That's not even on my mind. I just want him out my face and off my back.

He lowers his face so I shrink back further against the wall, my arms still by my side and my eyes un blinking. His breath is tickling my face and I'm ashamed to admit it doesn't smell as bad as most monster's breath smells. Damn. One thing to cross off my list of tings to make fun of.Greed props his arms up above me, palms flat against the wall, making sure to corner me properly.

"You have a long way to go, kid. Do you really wanna spend the next four years in this house getting your ass kicked because you can't face facts?" Baring down on me, his lips almost grazing my nose_. Four years...?_ _Goddamn._..is it really gonna be _that long?_ I must've done something horrible in another life…must've murdered the pope or crucified Jesus or cheated Satan or deflowered the Virgin Mary-_hell if I know what_-but I'm sure as hell paying for whatever it is now.

"_I fucking own you."_ He growls, smacking his right palm against the top of the wall so hard I swear it shakes behind me. A noise reverberates from it and it's like thunder to my ears. I can't help it then. I wince. Then,Greed,just to give proof to his statement, he leans down and nips me roughly on my chin. _/The Beast…/_

"So if you wanna fuck around. _Be my guest_. But remember: I'll always be here to fuck you over twice as hard." He laughs against my neck, his teeth grazin over it dangerously.I take that moment to shove his face away from me and duck under his arms only to be caught by the wrist mid flight. He snatches my arm so hard I almost fly back against him and snap my neck from the whip lash.

"_Let me go, Greed! Just let me go for once!"_ /_Hysterical. I think I'm on the edge of hysterics. / _I yank harder and he just continues smiling pulling me to him and grabbing my other flailing arm out the air. There's something different about this than other times and I'm terrified to find out what the ending will be to this little episode. Greed still smiles that goddamned ugly grin at me and lifts my arms, entertained by my struggling. My feet are just barely touching the floor.

"_Nope_. You've obviously got this whole prostitute idea in your head, Envy, and this, my boy, is how prostitutes get treated." His grip moved from my wrist to the very top of my arm and I know if he pulls there too hard he'll dislocate my shoulder or something else equally nasty…but I pull and kick anyway. Pains shoots up my arm as he jerks at me roughly and pins me back against the wall. For a moment I can't see clearly…

"Not at all like your wet dreams, is it, kid?" He rasps picking at clothing casually like a fat guy at a 24 hour buffet. I try to drop myself to the floor or kick or crawl away or something but his hold on my arm is lethal to future advancement right now-Envy _really_ can't afford to lose his_ arm_, no _siree._

Hands both rough and unwelcomed travel up my chest, painfully tweaking a nipple and a pleased grunt sounds at my reaction-a wince of course. They've hurt for the last week or so but I'm not gonna say so. That's just damned embarrassing. I think he already knows anyway.

"Aww is someone growing up a little?" He coos. And I break out into a sweat when he makes it clear he does notice the changes I'm going through-a pleased grin testifiesto this. "Lemme see what else is going on here." He says, humoring himself by reaching to stretch open the front of my boxers. At that I twist and push against his arm, anything to keep him from killing my pride further.

He let's go of my wrist and arm completely, instead tossing me against the wall again nice and hard, pinning me with his body weight. His eyes leer down at me and I'm not one to talk but…I've never felt anything more evil then the look he gave me…right before he craned his neck down and sunk his teeth into the juncture between my throat and shoulder…like some fuckin vampire.

(X)(x)(X)

Back then I had wondered to myself just how much I was missing. What else would I find I didn't know once high school started? You know, besides things like _quadratic equations_ and how to do an _expository essay_. I'm talking about stuff in terms of people. Because all I knew then mainly were the bad sides of human nature and to be honest I wasn't going out my way to find the best pumpkins in the whole rotten patch. I hated the thought of me being naïve about something. So from that day on I was looking out.

If Lust hadn't arrived a few hours later, my adventures would've started that day. But you know how nothing in this world ever goes to fucking plan. I had launched myself from the bathroom window and hopped into Lust car within the five minutes it took for her to pull up.

She looked back at me and swept a long tendril of hair out her face. Even back then her hair was the long, endless, black flow it is now.

"What did you do?" Before I could give one of my _'honest to God shut up'_ retorts Greed was at the passenger window, looking in the car with a huge grin.

"Good morning, Lust." He starts genially, not looking at me as of yet.

"Good morning, Greed." Lust replies less than enthusiastically. Greed fixes his eyes over the seat at me and I stick my tongue out and begin to pick at my finger nails.

"Your 'little brother' here tell you anything interesting?" Lust narrows her eyes at Greed dangerously.

"Greed..." She growls lowly in agitation, not really caring for Greed acting like a maniac on her time.

"No? Because I have the most beautiful piece of news for you." He knows I don't care if he says it, but he does like to be informative. I instinctively put my hand over the spot he bit, it's a protective sort of gesture. I don't want Lust to see it just yet.

"Your little brother here is a whore now. Just ask him. He loves it." Lust revs the car up and drives away, leaving Greed to wave at her in the rear view mirror. I sink low in my seat and palm my face. God I have such rejects for 'family'.

"Envy?"Lust finallyimplores in a long, grave sort of tone.One hand is still chutching the place Greed took a chomp out of, the other still palming my face. Greed's bite isn't bleeding or anything but I'm kinda scared I'll get rabies.

"Yes?"

"What is this foolishness Greed is talking about?" I shrug and look out the window.

"Ya know _Greed_. He's an _asshole_. He's just mad about something." I blow it off but Lust won't let the subject go.

"_I can see that_. What I want to know is _what_ he's _mad about_." Lust's tone rise considerably and she's driving pretty fast now-we're on the freeway. I don't respond. I don't need to. Silence then was my only way of really telling the truth because if I opened my mouth I would've either lied or side skated or started a fight about something irrelevant...not to say those were _bad_ things necessarily(though I'm sure Mr. Rogers would argueagainst that).So I just shut the hell up. For my benefit.

Lust takes a moment to galre at me in the rear view mirror. I sigh an dlook out the winodw only to be smacked very hard in the side of my head.

"_Ow! What the hell gives, Lust?"_ I yell as my 'sister' reaches her long, quick hands in the back to attack me, still managing to keep the car steady.

"What the-" _Swing._

"-drive, damn you-" _Smack._

"-fuck do you think-" _Swerve._

"-_leave me_-" _Swing._

"-you're trying to prove!" _Swoosh. Smack_.

"-_burn and die lady!"_ _Sceeeeechhh._

Lust pulls completely to the side of the free way and whirls in her seat to look at me with fierce, cat like eyes.

"Tell me, _huh_? What the fuck do you think you're trying to prove, Envy? Because with you there's always some point to be made, so just tell me!" She lands one very, sound slap to my face and I'm not expecting her to say sorry. Really isn't her style, just like it's not mines.

I'm angry. Almost compelled to hit her the _fuck back_ and see how much she _fucken _likes it. But I know better. Again, one of the things I wouldn't say out loud but: I understand Lust and….errm……..respect her I guess….errm…depended on my moods really.

But that didn't mean she got any special treatment. If she wanted to smack me around and challenge me then that's exactly what she would get. A challenge. And a formidable one at that.

I look up at her and smirk, ignoring my stinging cheek. Her features are livid, fuchsia eyes glowing and her jaw fixed in a way that says she' ready to attack again if the wrong thing is said.

I'm gonna tell her the truth.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything, Lust. I just did it because I wanted to see what it was like." I shrug and her eyes narrow further at me.

"Just wanted to see what it was like." She monotones. I nod 'emphatically' and put my lips thoughtfully.

"Yah. That's all really. Would you like to know what it was like too?" I know I'm getting cheeky, but Lust gives a disgusted sort of sound before turning back around in the driver's seat and pulling the car back onto the highway.

"I know I can't do anything with you. Be an ass, Envy. I'm not in the mood to talk about this with you right now. I thought you would've known better." She sighs one of those hopeless sighs.

_/You know shit, Lust. /_

"Yah. I thought I knew better too." Don't listen to those fools who say otherwise kiddies! Getting the last word in is what counts!

(X)(x)(X)

_Where do bad folks go when they die? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly..._

(X)(x)(X)

Time passed and Greed was still pretty pissed about what only he, Lust, Kimblee, and I knew. Around the house he mostly ignored me and when he wasn't ignoring me he was sneering at me to do something that _supposedly_ needed doing. All sorts of chores that hadn't even fucken existed in the house until he was _angry_ enough to make them up. _Stupid_ shit like dusting the computer and the bookshelf (things nobody touched), coaching Wrath through his summer reading booklet (which was pointless cuz when a kid's got a short attention span there's nothing you can do to help 'em), cleaning the bathroom and unclogging the sink. _Watering plants for fucks sakes._

The chores thing was a ploy to get me out my room though-then Greed could berate me for being a supposed slut among other things. I was beginning to question whether or not my lack of _'fidelity'_ (since I might as well have been married to Greed, him being so _inescapable and damned omnipresent_) was really the case-there had to be something else making him this irritable. I couldn't put my finger on what though.

In as few words as possible: He was acting like an ass. A disgusting, snotty, childish, spoiled ass. Thats it. Oh yeah I can think of many more words ro describe him like fuck twat and tuurd ass and that son of a bitch, g-balls, or my personal favorite _The Prick_. Butto list the many epithets I had for my uncle would be a long, wily sort of process. So we'll leave it at ass for now.

But in those summer days, toignore him meant a tug on my already rough pony tail or him smacking my ass-something I hated more than anything. Maybe even a leer now and then, possibly something to be tossed in the sink so the soapy water could splash in my face. _Shit like that. _He was even more _un bearable_ and _disgusting_ than he was almost a month ago. He was getting worse than Wrath and let's face it people-I had not the patience to deal with _two_ children. _Not even one_. So of course with _Greed's_ new found nastiness and _my_ new found spitefulness there were fights. Fights about whether or not I really was a slut. Fights about _whether or not_ Greed really was a _pedophile slash rapist_. Fights about _how well_ chores were done. Fights about why _I_ should be _watching Wrath_ when _I_ _wasn't_ the one who _bought him here_. _Fights, fights, fucking fights_. And not the verbal _'nicey nice'_ kind that you see between _unhappy_, _pms-ing_ females in the mall, I'm talking about scrabbles and fist fights and all sorts of dirty dealing. The kind of dirty dealing that got tables broken in half and chairs turned to firewood in the blink of an eye.

_/My nature was starting to get too physical for Greed's games./_

The inevitable happened one day and Greed had pulled just too damn hard on my hair.Before I was really thinking about it, the dish I'd beenscratching atwas flying out my hand and right at him. Greed ducked and it shattered against the wall in a way that sounded the bell for one of our bigger 'break neck' sessions. It came to me head butting Greed in the stomach and Greed _(naturally)_ flinging me across the room somewhere. That hardly ever stopped me though. Bouncing back was more a matter of will power than your body's ability to actually do so. And when angry my will was a force to be reckoned with-so I was beginning to notice. Of course all the pain of pushing my body beyond limits would come later, but in the heat of the moment it was hardly felt. Before it was really over I had grabbed one last fork from the sink and flung it even harder than I had the plate...

_I can never describe to you the pleasure I felt as that fork struck Greed right across the cheek._

Til this day you can still see the mark if you look real nice and close, but what the fuckam I saying?No one wants to be that close to Greed's face unless their his dentist and have to yank a few of thosedamn shark teeth out.

In the aftermath of my fork throwing, I got promoted to yard work. Greed readily fired the gardener and told me to '_Get my scrawny ass outside and get the yard happy.' _

If I wasn't happy what made him think I could make the lawn happy? It was _grass_ for fucks sakes. Not _'happy' grass_ but _grass_. Regular, green, lawn grass.

There was an even more intense mortal combat session over _that one_ and I could tell Greed was getting weary with fighting me. Before Kimblee and the whole thing with Greed biting me I had been much more passive, now the need to battle out my frustrations was something Greed sparked in me often. Never the less I mowed the lawn and pulled weeds like I was Martha Stewart's apprentice. Toiling in the sun really and truly killed me. I hated the sun. Greed knew it. So he condemned me to the lake of fire as pay back for grazing him with that fork. No problem. _His ass would get his eventually_. Puberty and toiling worked together to do me some good though. I squared up a bit more and even grew a bit taller. I still thought I looked too much like a girl but I wasn't complaining. Baby steps were excusable.

On the days when yard work was just _not_ an option-the days when I told Greed to _kiss my pretty ass_ basically-I pilfered some change and hopped the nearest bus to-well _anywhere_. The park. The school yard. The library. Old Lady Jenkins corner. McDONALDS for fuckssakes.That summer I also reunited with this old geezer Marlynn on Strawberry Hill. Back when I was still a free lancer I used to hang with some of the other kids around Marlynn's shop/ clinic and harass him. He also had some pretty pricey things in the reception room to pilfer and sell. Me being me, Marlynn and I eventually hatched some sort of deal-he'd let me watch him poke hole's in people's bodies and even toss in lunchif I stopped stealing. Back then the idea was pretty good. So I accepted and hung around there a while until juvie bagged me.But anyways, our reunion is a whole other story. One I'll get to another day.

I had my hair dyed green and my first piercing-a lobe naturally. In my mind I looked more like I should've always looked...if that makes any sense. Marlynn was quite pleased with the piercing but had not much comment for the green hair.

_/Greed of course wasn't too keen on hair that was green. /_

"Kid, I told you to get the lawn _happy_, not become _one _with it." Greed eyed me distastefully over his sun glasses. He'd been reclinging on the couch.

"And I thought I told you only hippies, albinos, and _freaks_ wear sun glasses inside." I smirked over my shoulder at him, kicking my sandles off halfway across the living room just to spite him. Greed ignored the comment about his glasses.

"You look like a damned palm tree." He went on, now studying me with a pitying look. I glanced smugly over my shoulder at where he recline don the couch.

"But I'm a sexy palm tree, no?"

"Yea, why not. I'm sure the ginko tree out back would find you _fucking hot_." I didn't miss the sarcasm.

"Yea and I'm sure the cutie at CVS wouldn't ignore you if you quit _sucking me_ (1)and lost the damned sun glasses." I shot back before I continued my way upstairs.

"No kid you're _sucking meeee..._" Greed sing songed at my back.

"Can't do that if you won't _hop off me first!"_ I yelled back.Yea. I'd become pretty conceited. I mean can you blame me? My name is _Envy_...and I'm not the one who does the _envying_ fuck you very much.

(X)(x)(X)

_Go to a lake of fire and fry...See'em again to the fourth of July..._

(X)(x)(X)

The summer of flame boiled down to the day of red, white, and blue in no time. I didn't care much for the fourth of July-_fireworks got a thumbs up_, but I wasn't looking forward to '_bonding'_ with Greed. And since I was the _official care taker of the yard_, I definitely wasn't looking forward to Greed throwing one of his little _'swarres ' _and having his stupid whores and friends stomp up my grass...cuz I so was not tweaking that shit all over again.

Though it turns out the fates had other plans for my fourth.

Onthe fourth of July we were to spend the day with Lust's 'family'. The family she'd been raised in for a few years. Her cousin-his name Scar I believe-usually extended these invitations now and then to keep in touch with her. Lust, always ready to get me out the house, decided to drag me along. Then- more for the sake of being funny and polite at the same time-actually invited Greed. I don't think she'd been expecting him to say yes though. But the bastard did. So _he_ could be _funny_ and so that _Lust_could beofficially _un funny_. And then of course the fates broke the rules just once, just to spite spite and allowed lightning to strike the same place twice..._Wrath_ hadto come along too.

And so here we were, all s_tuffed_ into Greed's shady Benz. Greed and Lust made a pretense of being friendly...but if you listened closely their words sounded more like restrained growling of sorts...the kind you hear from muzzled dogs when they meet.

Wrath played with the window and tried to clap bugs as they zoomed past. Lust kept yelling at him now to stick his limbs out the car while it was moving. I sat and watched him...hoping my day would look up and a random wrecking ball would swoop down and knock his head clean off his shoulders.

_My luck was never that good when it came to 'family' though._

Lust and Greed carried on a strained sort of conversation in the front. I think it was about my hair or schooling, don't remember which. I felt suffocated-I didn't want to be dragged on some little quaint summer outing so my skin could fry further. I _did_ look like a thrice damned palm tree. My skin was tanned darker than a piece of over done toast and I was _long looking_ and my hair was _green_. If that doesn't sound _palm tree-ish_ I don't know _what_ _does_. I might as well name myself _Tiko_ and move to some obscure island with the rest of the tropical plant life. I should be a hit since I'm not as _stiff_ as the other guys. Ha! Lookit, _a pun_! My English teacher would be proud…heh heh……_ack_.

Life was becoming less dry, I'll admit, but I still wasn't getting everything I wanted. If I had Wrath would've been _seized_ out the window my rabid pigeons by now andI wouldn't have been stuck in a car listening to Lust and Greed _'argue but not really argue'_. All they did was converse and shoot insults at each other in clever ways that didn't seem too much like insults if you weren't actually in the conversation. Well that's what Lust gets for trying to be cute. Inviting Greed as a joke-oh yeah I'm so fucking laughing right now-hysterically too. Uh huh. Really. You just can't _see_ it. Just like you can't see the _humor_ in the whole _farce_ of an '_outing'_.

_/Fuck, I desperately needed to invest in a CD player...it's not like I was a music person, but wander enough and you have to find something thatsounds good toyour ears./_

"I wanna go home." I whined…knowing the immaturity of the act would catch their attention. Greed and Lust both narrowed their eyes and looked back at me, upset at me for disturbing their verbal sword match.

"What do you want, Envy?"

"Oh well sorry for being _bored_. It's not like you guys are _rockin the Kasbah_ or anything." I pout. They scowl. I'm so expressive aren't I?

"Don't be fresh, Envy." Lust sighs, crossing her arms and turning around. Greed still looks back at me.

"Yes?" I smile charmingly at Greed, all teeth. Greed turns around and grumbles something. Lust and he resume ignoring me and my green hair to talk about me and my green hair. How rude.

"You know your 'brother's' become a punk now, right?"

"I'm sure he hasn't become more so of that than you've been a brute." Lust remarks boredly.

"No, but at least I'm not a punk and a whore." The usual thoughts of Greed.

"No. You're just a brute and a pig. Envy probably wouldn't be so punkish towards you if you'd act you're age. You act just like him." Lust remarks coolly, taking out a newspaper from under the seat and fanning it open.

"_Oh-ho_! And I suppose he'd even dye his hair a normal color if the world wasn't against him and I _actually_ let him sit on his ass all day. " Greed shoots back, leaning over and giving Lust one of his less gracious expressions.

"Just _maybe_. You let him get to you and him dying his hair green is just another one of the more creative ways he's come up with to do just that. _Get to you_." Oh please. Lust gives Greed way too much credit. Yah. So it's fun to annoy him, but I wouldn't say I exactly spend what life I have plotting ways to do it. It's pure of the moment inspiration that drives me to do the things I do. And besides….I like green.

"Pssh_. Envy?_ _Get to me?_ I'm not the one dying my hair green. Thank you very much, darling."

"No. _You're_ just the one _biting_ him and _sneering_ at him every chance you get like some _animal_. Get _civilized_ you damned _hippy_." Lust shoots back, aiming for the only thing that seems to be Greed's weak point-his sun glasses. Greed doesn't like to feel un stylish, so he simply sniffs and frown.

"You know what, Lust?" He ask after a moment, frown still in place.

"What, Greed?" Lust ask, as if it's funny he's even bothering to talk after the whole 'hippy' comment.

"I think you need a life. Maybe a boyfriend or two. Some sex and some liquor. It'd do you some good."

"Yes. And I just think you need to hurry up, grow old, and die. But alas… if the world only revolved around what we thought, Greed." Yea, I know right? Sad thing was...Greed wouldn't be growing old and dying any time soon. He wasn't really that old considering what most poeple my age considered old.

"Yes. If only."

"Oh and Greed?"

"Yes Lady Lust?"

"Before you do _grow old_ and _die_…like I _suggested_ earlier...get rid of those damned glasses. Love and peace doesn't suit you." She says simply, flicking the news paper she held in triumph before continuing her survey of its pages. Greed grunts to himself.

I snicker to myself in the backseat. Wrath claps the air in front of him and breaks into gasp of triumphant crack baby laughter.

"I got him!"

A sigh escaped me and I winced at the place on my shoulder began to agitate me. Like something stung me. I looked up to see a wasp flitting away from me and out the window. AS I tried to ignore it, the pain in my shoulder became more acute and-

_"Grrr...alright that's it! I'm so tired of this damned season! I just got stung goddamnit!" _I yelled before glaring over at Wrath who was still laughing for God knows what reason. My hands wrapped themselves around the nearest seat belt and struck him in the side with it.

_**"OWRRRGHHHH!"**_ Wrath cried dramatically, wide blue eyes flashing at me angrily,before he took up his own seatbelt and flung it my way. I blocked it with my arm and swingmy seat belt around to hit him again.

"Shut up, Wrath!" Frustration wasn't something I dealt with well. It built up and I had to find the quickest and insanest outlet possible. Beating the snot out of Wrath in the back seat would do. I'd been stung by a bee. It was hot. I didn't care for the fourth of July. And I looked like an exotic plant. _You_ tell me what the hell I was supposed to do.

"_Envy_, what the hell is wrong with you!" Lust yelled at me, flinging her newspaper aside and looking like she was only two seconds from throwing herself in the back seat to tear both Wrath's and my ass up. Particularly mines. And I believe she would have if she hadn't noticed something first.

"See aren't unks so nice to take on outings?" I could hear Greed murmur, but no one was really paying attention to him. He was after all, just the driver.

My hands had just wrapped themselves around Wrath's neck when Lust pulled me roughlytowards her and pushed my shirt off my shoulder a bit. I wrenched out her grip, sensitive about people bothering the spot where Greed bit me and even more sensitive because it was the same place that wasp had just stung.

"Envy..." Lust breathed. Greed remained driving the car forever more. Ignoring our shannanigans in the back seat.

"_Yes, Lust_? I'm kinda about to strangle Wrath and bring a sense of peace to my tortured teeenage world do you mind?"

"You said you were stung?"

"Yes."

"By what?"

"One of those damned yellow jacket wasp thingamajiggs, why?"

"Envy I think you're having an allergic reaction." I stopped in my efforts to kill Wrath and shoved him back to his side of the car, ignoring his mumbling and ranting.

"What kind of _'allergic..._Lust the air is kinda thin in here..." My head was starting to swim just a bit and the temperature in the car had been kicked up a notch. And then there was this weird taste in my mouth.

_"Bleh..."_ I leaned against the window of the car and let the window down, trying my best to cool off.

**_"Envy, oh christ, Envy...are you ok?"_** _Lust face was all gluppy before me, response wasn't possible...my tongue felt thick...why is she so loud...?_

_...so damn hot..._

_**"I know he's not gonna throw up in my car."** I could hear Greed say._

_...try to gasp for the air to tell him to go fuck himself, but..._

_**"Just drive this damn thing to a hospital or clinic!"** _

(X)(x)(X)

_Yah ever played with fire, kid?" He asks, now a bit more settled. I shook my head and touched my forehead to the window._

_"Can't say I have." I lied flatly._

_"Did you know flames can cleanse a city-a whole world in fact?" He rambles_

_"So, Lord Firestarter, what happened to the whole explosion exposition? Surely you didn't bring me out here just to wine me and enjoy my company."_

_"No...I brought you out here to see your life..."_

_And the dragon fly met his match. The bee._

(X)(x)(X)

_"...more than just allergic..."_

_"...bee stings and other insect bites possibly..."_

_"...how long will he look..."_

_"...go down eventually...luck he didn't go into...plastic shock..."_

_/Bits of conversation didn't do me much good./ _Upon my awakening, the first sight I was met with was that of some curly, dark haired, Jewish looking doctor trying to get in some bonding time over my medical symptoms. It was clear they hadn't noticed I was awake and I had planned to keep it that way, but watching some dweeb try to seduce your sister (and fail miserably) gets pretty lame after a while.

"_Give it up fuck tard...not interested."_ I croaked. Both heads turned to me and though I was dismayed to find that it seemed they hadn't heard me clearly, the doctor guy did put some significant distance between he and Lust. He walked to my bedisde with a look that seemed like a cross between disappointment at_'Lust-bonding gone bye bye'_ and a pathetic try for _'I'm so happy to see you're ok'._

"Envy, you're awake."

"Uh huh." No, my eyes are just open because it looks cool. Dweeb.

"Let me give you a medical synopsis." The doctor fixed his glasses on his well formed nose and launched into a nice fire fighitng tale full of medical jargon and fluff that I somehow managed to pull the important stuff out of. In the end i wasn't too pleased with the results.

_"Run that by me again." _I drawled. The guy poked at his glasses again, looking unsure as to whether to smile and try to cheer me up _(and fail)_ or to be serious and professional looking. Yea. I was a hard to read guy and I definitely wasn't cutting this loser any slack. His floundering amused me.

"You have a sever allergic reaction to bee stings. You almost went into anaphylactic shock." The guy went with professional. Seems he saw no appaluse coming from this direction.

"Bee stings? Anaplastic shock?"Good Doctortried to hide a long suffering look. I tried to keep from laughing hysterically...my body didn't feel up to it.

"Anaphylactic shock. It's when the body _womp womp womp..."_

Late as it was, the last thing these fuck tards needed to be telling me was that I was allergic to fucken bee stings. _Bee stings!_ As if my life wasn't shit enough between _Greed_, _mother nature_, and my _androgyny_. And guess what ladies and gentlemen? Not only am I allergicto bee stings, I'm _deathly_ allergic to them! _Oh the thrills I will have..._

My face probably had a sour look, because the doctor began to fidget under my gaze once his little medical diatribe was done.

Lust finally moved from the foot of the bed and came to stand on my other side. She began to place her hand on my shoulder, but I didn't miss how quickly she drew itaway before making contact. My attention turned from the doctor to her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. It's not like she had any qualms about otuching me before. Even when I was in my worst moods and would've rather had a flame thrower taken to me skin than a calming touch.

"Nothing." She said giving me the _'eh' _smile...the smile people give you when they just swallowed some of your cooking and found out the hard way it sucked, but still try to be polite and feign content.

My body felt itchy and fat. Fat wasn't a nice feeling for me, in case you were wondering...

"Lust, get me a damn mirror." The doctor and her exchanged glances, bust she got me my mirror. I looked inot the refletive glass and decided the world should just get it over with and flush my day straight to hell in a hand basket already.

_/Take a deep breath Envy./_

I took one.

"So..." I began "...you're telling me that _every time_ I'm _stung_ I'll look like someone took a _fucken cheese grater_ to my face and feel like an _itchy fatty patty_?" I scratched at my neck for emphasisand glared at the Dweeb curlz. Oh yes I did indeed look like someone thought I was a piece of damned clay and decided to press the cheese grater into my fa-_my wholeentire fucking body_.I looked like a walkingkindergarten diagram of the fucken Himilayas.

The tall, handsome doctor gave Lust a sympathetic glance that I think was more along the lines of _'Would you like to role play with me later'_ than _'I'm sorry about your little brother'_. Whatevermessage he was trying to send with his baby blues was dismissed by Lust with a:

"Well?" She shoots a look at him and he fumbles a bit through his little clip board stuff. _Dweeb. _

"The swelling will go down eventually an so will the hives, good news that is. We've spent about two hours monitoring him and he hasn't reverted to anaphylactic shock but we'd probably like to keep him another two hours..." Yah. You mean keep _Lust _another two hours. "I'll go check." And with that, the good doctor made his way out the room before he could receive further verbal onslaught from yours truly. Fled would be the better word...if you could've seen the look of fear he cast over his hsoulders at me...so very priceless...

"Great..." I muttered. "Thats all I need is a nice case of _ana-fucking-phylaxis_ to add to my life's story."The itching was getting un bearable.The moremy skin continued to itch. The more irritated I became once again.

"We began to rush your ass over here, but then it occured to me the phone would prove more sufficient. I called an ambulance." Lust gave a bitter sort of smirk as she spoke in her usually calm manner. I snorted.

"_No fucking way_. You mean an ambulance with all the oxygen masks, respirators, _the whole she bang?_" She nodded. Wow. I'd never been stung by a bee in my life up until that point. Fuck should I know I was deathly allergic? I spent a good month toiling in that yard and I could've been stung by a bee and left to die in the sun? Without anyone to be the wiser. Damn...

"You were practically dying in the back seat and I knew I couldn't depend on Greed to get you to a hospital in time. He's such a selfish bastard with his car." She pulled a chair to my bedside, sat down, and crossed one leg over the other in a regal manner. I snorted again.

"I almost died... _Yah right_."

"I'm very serious Envy."

"Sure. So what if I did? Maybe it would've been best." I shrugged and Lust fixed me with that same toxic look she gave me when Greed told her I was a whore. That look that said she didn't like my attitude or behaviors and where they would take me.

"You didn't look like someone who wanted to die." She said simply.

"And how would you know?" I ask mockingly.Lust shrugged.

"I wouldn't. I just go by what my eyes and instincts tell me. You look too fierce to just die." Seemed about right. I didn't want to die. There were other things I still wanted and hadn't indentified in life yet.

"Yea...it would've been lame to die by _bee sting_ anyway." Lust only makes a 'Mmhm' sound and studies me. It's silent for a while until the doctor guy comes back in a hands me this crafty little instrument he claims is called the 'epi-pen'. I'm supposed to carry two with me and jabone into my thigh if I have another one of those episodes. I tell the guynot to count on it. I'll be damned if I jab some shit that thick inot my thigh like its my fucking _life serum._ And I'll be thrice damned if I'm dependent on such a stupid thing as an 'epi-pen'. What do I look like? A mental patient? A hooked on phonics reject? This is just another thing for me to add onto my already long list of reasons for me not to go outside duringthe summer.

Good Doctor instructs us to sit a bit longer while he works out whatever.

The way I saw it if I didn't want to and wasn't mean to die, then I didn't need to be in this damn hospital. The place was so damned bland. Fuck knew it was probably night fall by now. It felt like I'd been knocked out for hours and my mouth was dry. I was ready to go and I told Lust so. Hospitals sucked and there was no way I was staying in one longer than it was necessary. Sit a bit longer my ass.I got my shot. Got my pens. Learned I was allergic to bees. Almost died. Great. The day was complete. Happy fourth of fucking July. Now we could finally go back to our respective home and I could continue pretending I didn't look like a palm tree and Greed could continue pretending he didn't know it was wrong to fuck his nephew and Wrath could continue being (_not pretending to be_) retarded and Lust could-

"Envy where did you get those from?" I blinked at Lust.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Where did those bruises come from." Her expression was closed and she didn't stare at my face but at my body. I looked down at my allergy raw skin to see that the bruise on my shoulder looked darker than ever and that my side wasn't looking to great either. It was that inevitable moment that happens in movies-the kind where the truth must come out or someone had to die. Money on the random serial killerrunning through to hack slash me wasn't looking too good. And Lust wasn't looking too hack-slashable either.

"I-" No one had ever asked me about what went onin my house. Well of course Lust did to check up on me, but let me say I was no whiner. But...I always thought Lust had known but...maybe she didn't exactly know. I mean she was smart enough to put the pieces together but maybe when it comes to things like you're half brother getting abused you can't believe it until you see the evidence. As I said I sure as hell wasn't a whiner so maybe she wouldn't have known for sure either way unless she was looking at the proof right now.

Suddenly I felt very cold...and naked as I sat up in my little hopital cloth thingy that was supposed to pass as clothing.

"Greed's been-"

"Yes Lust. He hits me. I hit him back. We fight." I shrugged giving a bitter laugh. This was a rare time in my life when I wasn't sure what to say. Shame and embarassment were not htings I was accustomed to. To me, no body but Greed and I knew what went on between he and my body.So I was suddenly a bit embarassed when Lust was standing there, staring at me, expecting me to tell her what the actual deal was. Her expression as no longer closed but pained and her eyes seemed to be struggling to look through me, the harder she stared.

"That's not all is it." She stated quietly. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair, trying to ignore how much my skin itched and how detached I felt.

"Lust look-" I began flatly before she cut me off. I didn't want to talk about my life and...

"Don't you dare try to brush me off. You will tell me all there is to know right now." Her eyes locked into mines with heated determination and I threw the covers off of me in annoyance.

"What do you want me to tell you Lust? Hm? That Greed thinks I'm pretty? That he thinks I'm a good fuck?" I sneerat Lust, whose face twist into an expression of disgust.

"Well there I fucken said it. Greed fucks me. Sometimes I fight it and sometimes I honestly just don't give a shit." I laugh loudly in her face and slip back to eye her coyly.

"But that's not the beauty of it Lust...oh no...cuz Greed's friends find me just as _pretty_ as he does. Just as _fuckable_."

"Envy." Lust growls at me in a warning manner.

"Let's face it, Lust...I'm a hot piece of ass...and maybe I will be a whore. I've already been fucked by one other besides Greed, who says I have to stop there?" My expression is most likely sardonic and a bit cruel but it's the truth isn't it. Tha's what she wanted me to say...so she could pretend she had no clue.

"And it never occured to you to tell someone?"Lust hisses, standing up and looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"What good would that do? It's not like you didn't fucken know!" My voice is harsh and my throat hurts, but she hears me well enough.

"I didn't!" Her eyes betray her.

"Bullshit." I spat at her coldly, hopping out the bed and pulling my clothes off the other chair.

"Almost _four fucken_ years and the signs _never change_. _Never." I_ saw lowly, eyeing Lust and daring her to try and arguewith me on that point.I never even bothered trying to hide the truth. You're not a dumb ass, Lust...You always fucken _knew_. You knew you knew _you knew_ and I don't fucken _blame you_. You couldn't have done shit either way." I continue, pulling off the scrap they have the nerve to call a hospital gown and leaving it off long enough so Lust can take a nice look at all the proof she needs. It's all fucken here. The bruises don't vanish, only _fade_ and the scars don't dissappear only _gloss over_. And with my skin looking likesomeone dropped me in a vat of boiling water, it's all there for her to see _in all it's black and blue glory_. She can have a nice long fucken look cuz in another five minutes I'm puttin my shirt on and getting the fuck out of here.

"Think black and blue would've done my complexion better than green?" I ask, giving her a nice grin and finally pulling my shirt on, absently twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

"No. I htink all three are bad for you." Lust whispers. I make a non commital noise I know will piss her off.

"Well we can't all be fucken winners now can we?" I shoot over my shoulder off handedly, pulling on my shorts. She just continues to look at me as I get dressed, not saying much of anything. She palms her face and narrows her eyes at me from time to time, still seeming as if she's trying to look right through me and find something I'd never reveal to her. She shouldn't waste her time. Not a damn soul had gotten inside me and he hardly qualifies as exceptional enough to even begin to chip the ice. I odn't care if she's my damned _'sister'._

"Where the hell is Greed? It's time to go." I sigh, feeling myself gettin light headed and dizzy again. Lust's eyes widen further and she steps in front of the door, still looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demands, still watching with a mix of weariness and shock. Her eyes are filled with tears that refuse to fall and her voice is getting shaky, but she's still strong enough to hchew me out if she really wants. But she won't. /_Because I'm the boy who gets abused_./

"Home." I grunt. My feet find their way right in front of Lust and I sigh.

"Envy, you can't honestly tell me that you've grown so twisted that you don't see a damn thing wrong with what he does to you." She yells at me, looking as if about ot plead I don't leave this room.

"Lust, I wanna go home. Get out my way." I state evenly. Dramatics can wait until later.

"You're just gonna go home with him? Like it's normal that he does things like that to you?"

"Might as well be." I replied lamely. No matter how much I hated how Greed continued to treat me, it's not like I was gonna become a big bubbly mess of feelings and run to Lust for help just so she could have closure. My job wasn't to provide closure for people. It was to keep my ass breathing

"We could just tell the police-"

"And have them look at me and go 'Aww poor little thing get's raped by his uncle, let's wrap this case up and ship him to the nearest foster home before he cuts into lunch break'? Do you think they'll actually care?"

"Envy-"

"Lust, they didn't give a damn when I was _five_ and they _threw me into juvie_ for disturbing the rich folk and stealing to _fucken survi_ve and they sure as hell aren't gonna give a damn now when a kid my age-_fourteen_-is getting his ass reamed by _unky poo_. That's just more work for them and believe me they_ don't care_." I say flatly, giving her a bored look. She shakes her head.

"And you'll settle for that." It's not really a question, but it doesn't sound like a statement. I think she's hoping I'll say 'hey no we won't go', but I don't. I instead say:

"I'll settle for what keeps my ass fucken _right_. And as _crazy_ as it sounds...living with Greed and letting him beat the shit out of me before I beat the shit out of him is what keeps me _right_." Her face has gone expressionless again and I simply shrug.

"That's all there is to it." I wasn't even sure if that was really why I stayed, but I knew those were the best words I could think of to try to convey to Lust that I really didn't want help from the system or her. I wanted to be left alone to my messed up life while I figured it out and let my body remember what it was like to rebel against Greed. Rebellion made my day. That's the only reason why I had survived this summer better than any other.

"You're not making sense, Envy. To not want help is something else but to prolong your abuse is a damned sin. It's wrong." Lust whipsers staring at me with that resigned sort of sadness that's only her extravagant way of saying 'I don't like this'.

"_Sin_ is part of life. When you really get down to it, we're born out of sin. Born out of Dante's selfisness. _We are sin_." I was supposed to rock with the blows thrown at me. I didn't want anyone's fucking protection or help.

Sure Lust could storm out into the 'family waiting room'. Sure she could confront Greed. And sure Greed could only grin and give a quirky thought in response. Wrath could hang from the ceiling and disturb the hospital patrons and I could sneak some money out Lust's bag when she wasn't looking...could use it to catch a taxi to anywhere I want. Anywhere away from the great big scene my 'family' was gonna act out in that Jewish hospital. That's the way things turned out in the end. It wouldn't make a difference though. I've spent almost four years of my life being sexually vandalized by Greed and one more soul in the know wasn't gonna stop it from happening ever again. It would just make someone more aware of another's chains without really seeing their own. We all have chains. We all have issues. We have desires for things we don't even know about...and that's what makes them so desirable.

But give someone the right spark and just maybe they'll be creative enough to go about this life and leave a bang in their wake. _The beautiful explosion..._

_/He started a fire. And I'm more than happy to let it burn./_

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

(1) The people in my school use this damned phrase...not meant literally but just a way of basically saying 'you're always on my back, get off my back yatti yatti'( If still confused just ask and I'll be happy to enlighten thee) It sounds funny when the _right_ people use it. To me, Envy would sound right saying it so yah.

**Author's Note:** If there's alot of typos I'm sorry. I just kinda wanted to get this up already.

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Fuck the Goddamn World by Regurgitator**

**Click Click Boom by Saliva**

**Life Sucks by Adema**

**Get Over it by Ok Go (The 'SCORE!' song)**

**This Fire by Franz Ferdinand**

**Lake of Fire by Nirvana**


	14. Giving Thanks for Floozies

**A/N:** Heyoz. Thanks everyone who reviewed. The delay for this crap was RIDICULOUS. I'm not gonna get over the original being deleted, but as all things do, life (and this story) must indeed progress. SO without further a due: Chapter 12.

**Warnings:** Language, discriminations, touchy sort of subjects…

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed, implied Bruno x Envy x Sonny

**Disclaimers:** I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own FMA by now so yah…

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 12: Giving Thanks for Floozies**

_Strange enough I was in our school gym…but it was no longer the mass of chaos I had left it, but as empty as ever._

"_Interesting…" I murmured to myself._

"_I know, right? Friggin amazing." A voice jumped in behind me enthusiastically. I spun around to find Edward Elric…or someone, something that looked very much like him-only not like him. Fuck, I can't make any sense right now. It was Edward's basic features but just not Edward okay? Not his personality. Not his presentation. Not even his fucken clothing!_

_This Edward Elric wore a pair of jersey shorts low on toned, 'too rounded to be a boy's' hips. I'd bet the roundness came from the muscle...What looked to be like a quarter of the Jersey's top was stretched over a well formed, tanned expanse of chest and muscle, while the shorty's usually bound hair hung past his shoulders and fell messily in his face-as if he'd just been playing a fierce sort of game. _

"_You're late." He said, adjusting the ball under his arm and peeking at me impishly from underneath long tendrils of hair._

"_Late for what?" I asked incredulously, looking at the boy as if he'd lost his mind. I didn't even know this shorty. What the hell would I be late for? In my dream of all things?_

"_This is when we fuck, remember?" He insisted, sauntering over to me and nuzzling his face into my neck. I was honestly surprised he could reach._

"_But that's okay. Fun has no real schedule." He purred, wrapping his arms around my neck. Next thing I knew, something long and hot was moving up my neck and I jumped away from Ed, his amber eyes twinkling at me mischievously as he flashed his teeth lecherously and twirled a lock of hair. He chuckled or giggled or something-but the sound was light on the air yet managed to make the gym quake and the temperature rise. My body was hot._

"_Aww Envy don't be like that. We can just play ball if you want. I mean, we're both pretty good at it….should be fun right..." He trailed off, winking at me suggestively and twirling the orange hunk of whatever basketballs are made of (rubber?) on the tip of his finger. The shorter of the Elrics' stared up into my eyes and I was reminded briefly of an elfin sort of demon. The small flighty kind that bite you when you're sleeping..._

"_No!" I said indignantly, getting a bit unnerved and smacking the ball out my face, only to blink and have it there twirling forever more on Ed's finger tip-like it'd never went anywhere in the first place. Ed simply rolled his eyes and grinned before whipping around in a flourish and draping himself over the bleachers. A champagne glass instantly appeared in stead of the basketball. He took a lazy sip and made a contented hum._

"_What is that?" I demanded._

"_Gatorade. Want some?" He offered, raising the glass filled with red liquid in my direction. I glared. Did I look like someone who wanted fucken Gatorade…in a champagne glass? Just who did this Ed think he was fooling? Thought he was so cool and self confident… (grumbles)_

"_Not in the least." I muttered, dryly, looking at this Ed suspiciously. Tumbleweed bounced through the gym in our silence, until Ed finally grew restless. He tossed the champagne glass to the floor and pouted his lips in satisfaction as it shattered to pieces._

"_Are you gonna just stand there like you're brain dead?" Ed asked, bored, throwing the ball (which randomly appeared again) at me playfully-in the same manner a sprite might splash water in a bird bath (or magical fairy puddle of sorts at you. I caught the ball easily, throwing it somewhere over my shoulder in disdain. Ed's) eyes still twinkled at me and he smiled and shrugged innocently. _

_"Fine...maybe balls aren't as common as I'd originally thought." He made a small 'hrm' sound and focused his eyes on me in a wicked expression._

_"Since this is my dream and all...there should be a restart button around here someone if I want it enough right? I mean surely you must come with a remote control..." I tried reasoning with the elfin blonde boy. He snickered._

_"Nope. I'm all auto drive, baby." He purred. "Wanna see what I can do?" This statement accompanied by another one of those suggestive winks. I sighed._

_"Let me get back to you on that while I curse every and all things okay?"_

_"Ok."_

_Yah. I needed some time to figure out THY THE HELL THIS WASN'T GOING MY WAY? AS IN ENVY'S WAY?_

_This Edward was a bit too-not Ed ward-ish for me. I mean he was so god damned mouthy! I and my usual dream Edward had a nice communication system going on! It consisted of 'yes, please', 'no, please', 'harder, please', 'faster, please'-things like that! But this one….this one…. Not only was he trying to embarrass me but he was almost succeeding. Envy didn't do embarrassment very well. Hardly ever, in fact._

_I grew tired of this. Sexy or not there was always one true way to deal with blonde, elfin shorties._

"_Let's get something straight, shorty." I growled, leaping upon the bleachers and pinning Ed in a manner I hoped would shake up the foundation of his attitude a bit. No dice. A dreamy sort of smile played at the boy's full...lips instead._

"_I'm listening, Envy." He said as calm as ever, still starring directly into my face, amber eyes glazed over in a false sort of mellow._

"_This is my dream. You're submissive to me damnit!" I hissed, shaking him. Ed made a confused expression and pouted his lips._ I_ pulled his hair for emphasis and he growled and pressed his body against me._

_"Orwwwzah….Eddi-boy likes it rough! C'mere you!" He demanded, forgetting for the moment I was in control._

_"Ack! Control yourself. What the hell is wrong with you...did your parents let you get into the coffee jar again?" He doesn't answer, just shrugs and looks at me innocently._

"_Well anywho_..._I always let you been on top. Is that a problem now? I mean I could be on top if you-" His lips started to curve into another one of those evil little grins before I cut him off with another sharp pull on his hair._

_"Okay...the first time was kinda sexy...but you're pushing the limits and now it's getting kinda irritating..."The boy drawled beneath me, scowling as if I'd blow a dandelion in his face._

"_No! Stop being so chatty." I commanded._

"_Well I wouldn't be so chatty if someone was doing their job." He remarked, fixing himself under me in such a way that he probably would've crossed his arms if he could. A moment was spent like this before I sighed._

_"You want me to fuck you?" I asked in bored tone, figuring that if I did he might go away and end my suffering._

_"Don't try to make this about me, mister. You want to fuck me? Just say so please. No-as a matter of fact-just do it." Okay...so this shorty was mouthy, quirky, rude and horny...I must've been missing something. Must've sold a chunk of my soul to the devil before I went to sleep and now he gave into some other entity to torture me with...cuz I sure as hell didn't seem to be meeting the bar today._

"_Oh what the hell." I sighed, deciding to make the best of the dream._

_It didn't take long to have Ed laid out over the bleachers, moaning and moving against me._

"_Uh huh….now you get it…." He sighed contentedly, shivering as I took one long languid lick up his spine and the base of his neck. The air was thick and heady with the smell of sex and rubber- courtesy of Ed's stupid basketball._

_My hands took their time feeling out Ed's flesh and slipping through the sweat coating his body….from the span of his shoulders to the plane of his chest to the valley of his thighs…. _

_The thing about dreams was that even though you had free reign. There was always an un known time limit. Some idiot could wake you up by blowing up your house or trying to make you go to school. They weren't guaranteed things. But I wasn't complaining...because whatever time I did have...when it came to sex it was always more than enough for me to get off...more than enough for me to sink into and enjoy Ed as many times as I wanted. Definitely more than enough to taste the almond and salt of Ed's skin as much as I wanted. And absolutely more than enough to enjoy the younger boys moans and screams. _

_Maybe this was a better dream than I had thought it would be. I mean…this Edward was a satisfying Edward. No surprise there…..Eventually most things ended up my way...cuz I was Envy. Mmkay, losers?_

(X)(x)(X)

Morning started off well enough. It was quiet and one of those rare-yet nice- days when the sun wasn't too high in the sky but it isn't exactly cloudy. Just blank white sky. Nothing to kill brain or skin cells, thank the powers of fuck.

I snuggled further into the cool comforter and smirked while going over my dream. Dreams like that always had me feeling surprisingly good come morning….even if this one wasn't exactly one of the norms. It was almost as if the real Edward had walked in on me and dream Edward having sex…….though even dream Edward wasn't even acting like himself. Now that I thought of him, the real Edward hadn't been to classic either. True to character were the few episodes lately in which he'd submitted to my demands and so forth…but he'd been gutsier lately. Not so much the type of gutsy that would lead him to rebel, but the type that made arguments more inevitable. Ed was becoming a schizophrenic sort of blonde-or since that seems like way too much credit to just hand over to someone like Ed we'd say he was a _confused_ blonde. One moment he was passive and the next he was ready to raise hell in piercing parlors and waste _my_ time to make points.

Though I could see this might partially be due to Russell. Even if they didn't talk, it seemed Ed was at least insightful enough to see a link between us. He asked questions now and I could feel him watching me during the rare occasions I was among the masses of high school. Russell only made the inquiries more insistent since he wouldn't just butt out the group's business. Stupid, dramatic, whore that he was. _Ever since freshman year….. _But Ed was the kind that liked answers. A scientist by nature I'd guess. The further away his answers got, the more threatening he became.

"_Nyeh_….but who the hell _cares_ anyway…?" I yawn and stretch, tossing the thought over my shoulder for the moment. Comfort lay in the fact that I was more violent than the shorty was curious. Whatever loser said the pen is mightier than the sword must've not taken reality into account. Both could be used to stab someone I guess, but my bet is on the sword any day. Ed writing down my name and formulating all sorts of plans couldn't work out unless I magically became a saint and went along with them.

But those were problems for later. Right now this bed was making love to me. I swear it.

It's not like I get many mornings like these (lounging among comforters) at 'home'… I'm either waking up extra early to avoid _Greed_ or fleeing the house as soon I do wake my ass up…to avoid _Greed_. If it's not Greed then it's _Wrath_ trying to make a tent with my sheets-_while_ I'm in the bed. Or _Wrath_ hiding from _imaginary_ people, or just the _knowledge_ that Wrath is even fucken _living_. Damned jerks they were: _Greed and Wrath_. So as any sane fuck tard could imagine, I was in no hurry to get up and go anywhere now that I _did_ actually have the opportunity to _lounge_.

Besides…

Lust's place was pretty cozy _and_ the first place I could think of to crash the minute I got out the gym. The bastards in black and blue weren't planning on letting any of us out anytime soon and I sure as _hell_ wasn't about sit there and fight and inhale stink bombs until the wee hours of the morning. After stretching a bit more I realized my body wasn't as tired as I thought it should be and that was another bonus for the day. I had gotten into a fight (though, not to brag, a pretty effortless one) and I'd been pushing and battling my way through the gym half the night. For all of that I'd say I was doing pretty damn well. And now looking back …. I couldn't help but wonder how sore Bruno must be feeling right now. Good for that idiot bastard. I think I did a pretty nice number on the guys face-probably why that girl ran back into the gym, crazy a chicken with its head chopped off.

The night had been a strange one though…between the whole Bruno thing to the police _locking_ us in the gym… Ed had passed out around the same time and if the powers that be favored him he wouldn't have been trampled. That's _if_ the powers that be favored him. And since they favored anyone over _me, obviously_, I'd say Ed was probably _ok_. And that was good since I hoped to have some real fun with him next time we met up. _But yea_. Yesterday was _strange_ and I woke up this morning feeling _strangely_ good….but still _strange_.

Well I suppose it was time to try my _strange_ luck out on the town.

"I really need to get going." I groaned tiredly to myself before sitting up and proceeding to throw myself together without waking up Lust. I wasn't ready to go home yet. And I knew that if Greed didn't send somebody by for me Lust would try to make me go back in order to avoid trouble, when in fact I'd be doing the exact opposite by returning to that damn place. It was better to go now anyways. Have some fun while I'm in a good mood so I won't be completely miserable when I go back and face Greed.

Once in the kitchen, I thought about leaving Lust a note and then laughed quietly to myself. _Hell no_. That wasn't even me. Even if I left one it wouldn't tell her where I was going, because I really didn't know yet. It'd only get her frustrated…..and that I noticed would add another bonus to my day.

Scribbling madly after grabbing an apple I left Lust a brief message and grinned wickedly down at the yellow stick note.

_Kept moving. Don't bother tryna find me just yet lady. – Envy_

After was a wicked little face I drew to further annoy her.

Yep. I was feeling pretty right with myself when I walked out the door. The morning was a good one. The sun wasn't too high in the sky. The birds weren't whistling and chirping about with their nonsense too loudly. Everyone was probably shacked in their houses, killing themselves over Thanksgiving dinner and preparing their various forms of cancer/ heart disease-whether it broiled, baked, or fried, possibly stewed and mashed. As for me, I was gonna take a stroll to some place un known. Find a creative way to make trouble of some sort. I wasn't even a musical person and I was already considering my own theme music. Maybe it'd go something like:

_Good goodies beware. I like to pull on hair-_

_twiddle your thumbs and kiss my bum_

_because it's only fair_

_3 4 5_

_just try to stay alive_

_while i gut your aunt_

_and light up her bouffant_

_because she didn't pay her tithe!_

"No…" I sighed "….. that's corny…and just what the hell is a bouffant again?" I muttered to myself just as I was shaken. The sky grew farther away and my ass hit something _really_ hard.

"-the hell?" I blinked a lot-trying to figure out why the hell I'd fallen ass first in front of Lust's house. _/Looking up might help. /_ The voice in my head supplied, in a helpful manner that wasn't really in its character. But we'd get to my bi polar mental voice later. It wasn't like it could go anywhere…

I looked up and was met with a satisfied smirk and steely blue-gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" I cocked my head to the side and grinned up at the guy...who was obviously much taller than me-and not cuz I was still sitting on the concrete. He put out a hand and helped me to my feet, dusting me off with his smirk still in place. I swatted his hands away.

"_ACk_- that's _quite_ alright. No touching me please." Was my pointed 'suggestion'. I dusted myself off and took a step back from the man. By his side was a burly looking man with pale blonde hair and a very shiny bald head. He remained ever still by his partner, not even really studying me but instead just….well standing. The guy towered a good couple of feet above the other I would say.

"Well as a matter of fact _you_ can help us." The shorter guy with the steely blue eyes said, the eerie smirk now getting on my nerves. He looked like he had an affinity for the same crimes of soliloquy Greed committed on a regular basis. I already decided I wasn't too fond of him. And not to mention he was dressed up in badge and blue along with his partner-cops hardly stepped in your face and knocked you down for anything good. Especially _Baisley Cops_…….and when we're talking about _Baisley cops_, we're mentioning a whole new _bree_d of incompetence and stupidity to be observed and suffered…..one. gruesome. Moment. At. A. time.

Yes it would seem my morning was spiraling down the drain. God, what could I have done to receive such a bad omen as the one clad in blue with the booger up it's nose that stood right in front of me.

"I am Lieutenant Archer and it would please me greatly if…." He rummaged along the inside of his coat and I tried not to look interested in whatever he was looking for. Finally, he pulled out something very familiar and silver with an exaggerated 'click'. "…you put these on."

I stared at 'Lieutenant Archer' like he'd lost his mind.

"You're kidding, officer-man." This would be the special nickname he'd be known by from this point on. Whatever others I would think of would be added on randomly at my leisure. _And trust me I could definitely think of a few others…. _

"I'm afraid not, Nat-"

"Envy." He smiles condescendingly at me as I cut him off. Of course he must be superior to me...I mean he's a _'Lieutenant Frank Archer'_ and I'm just a lowly _'Envy'_. _Please let us be blessed to cue the firework and confetti display with such a great presence before us! _

I look back up at him and snort. Figures. I have his number already, the bastard.

The blonde guy next to him bristles like he's expecting me to pull a gun out of air space. I raise an eyebrow and scowl deeply at both just as Lust steps outside on her front step.

Archer dangles the handcuffs in front of me tauntingly.

"Just what is going on here?" Lust snaps, her face livid at the sight of police officers and I together. I raise my hands in defense and sigh.

"Lust I have not the _slightest_ idea why these _tight asses_ are here for. _Haven't done anything_. _Cross my middle fingers and hope to fry_." Lust pushes past me and sucks her teeth. "Yea as if you're word is reliable." She grumbles, shooting a glare back at me before turning her gaze to the police officer. She stands between me and Mr. Steel, looking mean and surly-Lord knows her alarm clock probably hadn't gone off yet. Archer smiles charmingly as if about to ask Lust on a date…and then it occurs to me that the bastard looks smug enough to do so.

'_Miss after I finish arresting your young brother here would you like to accompany on my next mission and possibly a stroll after hours? Then maybe we can head back to my apartment and you can fondle my balls.' _

Why are guys who are supposed to dealing with _me _always trying to work _Lust_ into the deal? And their timing could never be more off…poor Lust. She's always attracting tight asses and losers. I snicker to myself and look on, waiting for whatever exchange will take place between Lust and Archer.

"You are…?" Lust asks pointedly after a minute.

"Lieutenant Frank Archer-and this here is my partner Officer Armstrong. We come upon your doorstep investigating serious matters." Lust 'hmpfs'.

"Just what 'serious matters' being _'investigated'_ would involve my brother, here?" Lust tightens her robe around her waist and puts a hand on her hip, her perfect eyebrows raising themselves, expecting an answer.

"Yea...really... _I'd sure like to know_." I chuckle only to have Lust step on my foot with her own slipper clad heel.

_"Shut up, Envy."_ Lust snaps, without turning to look at me. I continue to stand behind her, weary, and cross my arms. These guys are ruining my day. If I had my way the whole world would be aware of it…cuz I really feel like torching something in hopes of saving this day….but it's too late for that..._saving the day_ I mean, of course. I learned a long time ago that it's never too late to torch. _By God_, there is never a time when it's too late to torch…

Archer looks over Lust's shoulder at me and then at _Lust_.

"We have reason to believe Mr. Sin here, is responsible for the murder of Bruno St. Cabins." Lust in un fazed. I look at officer-man like he needs a new face. Damned if I knew Bruno even had a last name-and just why the hell would I murder him! For what! He has no money, his girlfriend's a nasty whore, and I'm not married to him and even if I was a hill bill red neck like him definitely wouldn't have insurance. So what purpose would I have to kill Bruno?

_/Because he doesn't understand the word 'no'./_

_/Well yeah that, but still./_

_Besides even if I wanted to kill Bruno I didn't even have the time-_

_/Oh crap. The fight. My chain... SHIT./_

"Well you're just questioning him, correct?"

"Yes. That would be absolutely correct." If possible, he's gotten even more pleased with himself than he was a minute ago.

"Then there is no need to _handcuff_ him. I'm pretty sure if you just _asked_ he'd come along quietly." Lust insist, sounding like she hasn't realized the airiness (as in up in the air/ up for debate) of this statement until its all out there. All eyes turn to me and I just shrug and smile 'politely'. What the hell else do they expect me to do? Dance for them? Froth at the mouth and scream 'I'm not guilty' before making a break for the barbed wire fence over yonder?

"That _may_ be true." Archer begins in that conversational tone he seems to favor just for the sake of pissing people off. Who the hell wants to be conversational with an officer who's arresting their _poor, horribly wronged, misunderstood brother_? "But we're following the protocol according to what's in the best interest of our _fellow officers_ _and_ the _community_-including _yourself, miss_." He replies coolly and I can tell Lust is probably scowling-equipped with the eyebrow twitch and everything. The guy knows he's plucking nerves right now. And he loves it. Total Greed type.

"Well if he was a damned_ serial killer_, _terrorist, _or_ psych patient_ I could see the 'logic' in your use of supposed '_protocol'._" Sarcasm. "But he's a 16 year old who you _suspec_t for a crime he _probably_ didn't even commit." Lust hisses before adding "And I can protect myself very well _thank you_." She looks him up and down in a loathsome manner and Archer frowns, making a small sighing sound as he rubs the crease on his forehead.

"_Probably_ would be the keyword now wouldn't it? The evidence pointing to, Mr. Sin, here is remarkably strong. If I had it my way he'd _probably _be behind bars already." Archer remarks with a confidence and disrespect that only a fool would take to Lust's face. Just as Lust opens her mouth to give the guy a right thrashing, a series of police cars pull up and neighbors begin poking their nosy little heads outside.

"_What the hell is this?"_ Lust bites out, her gaze on Archer becoming even more fiery than before. Archer raises his hand and makes a gesture with his fingers towards the house and suddenly cops are stomping past Lust and pouring into her home. I whistle lowly while watching all the commotion.

"Looks like you're gonna have some _serious_ interior designing done, Lust." I can't help but snipe, flinching for effect at the distinct sound of her silverware draw crashing to the floor. Lust doesn't even look at me…or the house as a matter of fact. She shakes her head and laughs lightly to herself before running her hands through her hair and giving a cool reply.

"If that is the way you will have..._Fine, then_." Her eyes promise a later vengeance even as she stalks over to her car in her bathrobe. Most people in bathrobes aren't considered threatening...but Lust is a different story all together. I believe she could be threatening in a damned gold fish suit. Touché Lust. Touché.

"This is officially a murder investigation." The smirk on Archer's face disappears and his face becomes colder...there is still a disturbing sort of passion for punishment present in the guys tone and stance. He hands the handcuffs to Armstrong and makes another one of those fluid orchestra-type gestures with his fingers-this time at me.

Armstrong looks at me expectantly. I sigh and put my wrists out, noting with amusement that you can barely see the guy's mouth when he talks. He has one of those big, life like General Custard/ 'The Colonel' type mustaches.

I snicker. "Go ahead, officer-man." He doesn't say anything, just snaps them on. They're cold, I say so. Handcuffs or not, I'm inclined to say whatever the hell _I feel_ like saying.

"Tighten them a bit Armstrong." Archer request and suddenly the steel is biting into my wrists and they don't seem so cold. Just irritating. I tug at them and grimace.

"Gee thanks." I mutter sarcastically before Armstrong begins to guide me towards the car.

"Something tells me this is more your way of things than the department's way of things." Lust says in a strained tone-across between pointed and aggravated. Archer, I imagine, probably stays true to form and only smirks before responding:

"You're welcome to come along for the ride." Cool. Challenging. It was meant to come out in a way that sparks fight in someone. Piss someone off. Not the same way I'd piss someone off though. That's how you can tell a guy is a serious punk. When he strings all these polite SAT words together and tries to make them threatening. If I really wanted to piss someone off I'd just hit them if I really felt like it. Other days I might be more creative...but this guy didn't look too creative. So I'd expect him to be doing some hitting. And if he wasn't hitting then he had no business going about sparking someone's temper any other way. '_Tis_ the way it should be.

But tactics like those don't really work on Lust anyway. She's too cool headed to go _scratching_ someone's eyes out because she _thinks_ they tried to threaten her.

"Is that a threat?" Last replies calmly, an eyebrow slowly rising as if amused at the idea of being threatened. Taking a field trip to the slammers might not be so bad so why fight about it? Life's a party. Huzzah! (laughs dryly) God I wish I could believe that shit. I mean sure life is a party, but Archer's talking about questioning and all this other crap that doesn't sound to good for my health.

"No, of course not. Merely an invitation, miss." He returns smiling a bit at Lust who smiles back at him. An unspoken message-which I'm positive isn't a friendly one-passes between the two. It's Lust who breaks eye contact first, opting to narrow her eyes at her watch. Archer tips his hat lightly and spins on heel. Within seconds he's in the driver's seat just as Armstrong pushes me in the back seat.

"You know I didn't-"

"It would be in your best interest, Mr. Sin, if you just sat back and stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride. It won't be long. You'll have plenty to say later I'm sure." Archer cuts me off serenely, making an _'aaaah'_ sound as he starts up the ignition successfully. The sound you'd make if you just to a _'refreshing gulp of sprite'_.

"Whatever." I shoot back, leaning my head against the window and cursing Bruno. Stupid bastard……couldn't he go and die and make it look like I did it some other time? I'm not even gonna think about if I killed him by mistake because I know I didn't. Me knocking Bruno's face into a sink wouldn't have killed the guy…he's way too annoying to just die off like that. You know...like fleas or cockroaches. So naturally I'm wondering…if Bruno died at the game last night and I know I didn't kill him…who did?

I mean...that is the obvious question to ask, right?

_/Or maybe I should already know. /_

(X)(x)(X)

_I haven't seen her in so long. Her eyes are still a bright turquoise, but I know that's not right, because…_

"_Edward, I waited for you." She looks at me and smiles softly. I wanna hug her, like I used to when we played. But I still know it's wrong._

"_I came." I say, reaching out my hand despite what I really know. _

_That boy….with the void violet eyes….he appears behind her and smirks._

"_Ya ever think about us, Ed?" He asks, putting his hands on Nina's shoulder and smirking at me, knowing I can't really give an answer. He knows I don't understand or know….._

"_Who are you?" I ask, wanting to be frustrated, but finding the atmosphere won't hold my feelings and therefore makes me almost close to numb. Nina cocks her head to the side innocently and the boy, wild hair and all, shakes his head and looks to be whispering something in Nina's ear. She frowns and begins to say something, but leaves instead….leaving nothing but a red smear in her place._

"_No……." I mean to shake and quiver, but instead remain still focused on where Nina once was._

"_She can't be your friend Ed….because you don't know……." The boys says, almost disappearing into the darkness behind him._

"_Don't know what?"_

"_I did say our paths were the same…..I meant it……."_

_And then I'm alone. The boys is gone. And then as usual there's nothing. Not darkness. Not light. Not sound or feeling. No boy…..and no Nina….. _

_I stand there and can't help but wonder….Nina is gone….but why can't I grieve?_

(X)(x)(X)

Thanksgiving becomes one big, irritating blur. I want it to be over. I want everyone to stop looking at me like I'm a patient and walking on glass around me like I might snap…like I'm some patient. _It's so stupid_. So what if I passed out at that stupid game and had a mild seizure? It was way too stuffy in their anyway-I just needed some air or something.

My mom sensed how un nerved I was and brought me into the kitchen, away from everyone to 'help' her. Chances were that if that didn't work, they'd make me cool off and take a ride with dad. Truth was that I liked plan 2 a lot better. It entailed actually _leaving _the house...which looked pretty sweet right about now. Or as a matter of fact…I wish Jake would hurry up and get here. He could lighten the mood without really trying, just by being an idiot. And it's great to have friends who act like idiots because then who can be an idiot with them too and just _forget_. That's why I wish Jake would get here…

But anyways, Alphonse is here in the kitchen too…truthfully, I wouldn't expect him to be anywhere else. Al can always be found by mom's side. Always. I can't hate though…because he's actually helping. I was doing more staring and blinking than anything…..the kitchen wasn't a place of expertise for me. Someone might as well have chucked me in the middle of a strange Italian opera of sorts because I felt that out of place. The only time I came in the kitchen was to get food. That took 5 seconds tops, so you cold only imagine how I felt being stuck in the place for the last 30 minutes. Damn, I've never wanted out so badly.

"It's nice to have momma's _two_ boys in the kitchen _helping_ her, isn't it _Edward?_" Mom asks loudly as she fishes the lasagna out the oven. She gives me a pointed look and again she's sensed my mind wandering and notes my uselessness. I humor her with a 'look' and grab a rag. There has to be something I'm good at in this place….

"Of course. _I'm a natural_. It's no wonder mom'd miss me in the kitchen..." I drawl, twirling the rag around in the air and smirking. Mom sighs and Al, who's alternating between basting-checking the bird and putting away everything we're done with shoots a glance at me.

"Yea….a real _natura_l at doing _nothing_ and probably _breaking_ stuff, brother." He mutters as I accidentally knock a salad bowl to the floor in my swinging. I jump away from it and scowl when I do notice it's just a salad bowl…an empty one thank God. My mom walks over and picks it up. She wipes her hands on a rag.

"Ed, I'm leaving the kitchen for a moment, just try not to knock over any of the casseroles okay? They took a while to make..." She trails off thoughtfully before perking right back up again. "Al, get the macaroni out the fridge and get it ready for the over the minute the bird's done. I have to pick up Shianne from the bus station." Al takes this in automatically, use to mom's rapid fire directions since he's spent at least 45 of his life in this kitchen with her.

Mom finally turns to me, obviously trying to evaluate my skill, just as I pick up a wet, dirty looking something to throw in the garbage. This has gotta be the 3rd nastiest thing I've seen in my lifetime…just _what is it_……? And why the hell is it in our sink? Around thanksgiving of all times?

"Ed I see you've discovered the dish rag….." Dishrag? This doesn't look like I believe a dishrag should… "I'm sure you can get that right hon. Have fun." And with that, mom's left the kitchen, giving me no time to respond and leaving me alone with Alphonse.

Deep down I dread being alone with Al right now. It's bad enough everyone in the house is looking at me like I'm a freak for passing out, but knowing that mom, dad, and all have to deal with what only they know, makes me nervous around them. Have they talked about me yet? How much do they know about what actually happened besides me just passing out and having a seizure. Let's face it…….seizures aren't exactly normal but still…….

I know Al is naturally worried and will use this opportunity to ask about what happened last night. These days questions suck to answer…because now I either have to _lie_ or _don't know the answer_ myself.

"Ed, you should've won the game last night." Al says over his shoulder as a matter of fact. Yah. We should have. Who the _hell_ knows why we _didn't_. Postpone my ass...it wasn't like the other team was gonna _catch up_ with us to actually _win_, so why postpone the game like the outcome was so unsure?

"Yea. I know. The higher ups can be such kill-joys." I comment, picking up the cheese grater boredly and scratching at the piece of cheese that _just won't come off_.

"Why'd they postpone it?" I ask casually, knowing he's leading up to happy hour. Might as well just rush it there instead of waiting and letting him draw it out.

"You'd know if you hadn't passed out, wouldn't you brother?" Al says teasingly, but I know it wasn't meant to be a joke. Ouch, that was kinda cold for Al but I've been sensing something…_different_ from him lately. I sigh. Everyone wants to know why when things like these happen. I want to know why too. But I can't focus on finding the answer if I have to stop to think up all the fake answers to give everyone else who wants to know. Everyone like Alphonse.

"_That's real great, Al…._"I mutter, looking down at the floor.

"_Winry_ says you passed out and had a _seizure_. You say you just _passed out_ and try to make that fly with mom and dad….why won't you just let them take you to a doctor and see what's _wrong _with you?" Al _really_ doesn't understand…and I don't either. I just know that the doctor is the last place I wanna go. The last thing I need is some guy _poking_ at me and asking me _even more _questions. I look up at Al, ready to throw the nearest wooden spoon at him if need be.

"How about we ask what's wrong with _you, Al_? Just what the hell is your problem that you won't get off my case?" I hiss. Al narrows his eyes at me.

"Your problems end up being my problems, brother." He says, as if that alone should be enough to appease me. That's exactly what I _didn't_ want to hear. I tell him so.

"Brother…" He sighs as if I'm a lost cause.

"_Damnit, Al!_ I don't want to, _okay_? There's nothing wrong with me!" Al looks shocked for a moment and then stands back and looks down at the casserole he's holding. I whip back around to scrub at a dish, not missing Al's next words.

"I notice a lot more than you think I do, brother…" My breath catches for a minute but I force myself to keep scrubbing as if I'm not listening. I've found one use in the kitchen and _damned if I don't use it to my advantage somehow_. But as usual my mouth gets the best of me.

"Yea, _I'll bet_." mumble, knowing Al will probably hear me anyway. Not that I don't know Al is observant, damned if he isn't. Just why the hell would I stress myself out the way I do keeping certain things from him if he wasn't. _But, NO_. Not only is he observant, but he's also emphatic as well. _Damnit_.

"I even notice those earrings you've been trying to hide." Al's voice comes out barely a whisper-not threatening in the least-but I've still had enough. I glare Al right dead in the eye when I turn around but he isn't bothered. He just stares back at me, with an expression I can't decipher. Begging him not to tell isn't even needed. I know he won't and so with one final glare I've decided to eave the kitchen.

The dishes are forgotten as I storm out the kitchen. Everyone in my house only glances at me as I walk up the stairs and plop down at the very top. Here they can't see me, but I can still see what's going on in the house and be left alone. My room wouldn't be the right place just yet. Isolating myself completely would only make them worry more.

/"_I never noticed…your eyes…they're almost violet, like…" /_

"They're always violet…" I muttered to myself, bringing the heel of my hand roughly against my forehead. My headaches were never the types of things that just came and went. They lingered for days on end and made me see things and hear things I swear I knew nothing about. _Like violet eyes….. _

_/Keep dreamin' those dreams, kid, and before you know it, we'll fumbling towards ecstasy. I promise. /_

I didn't want Al to notice my earrings. I mean, damn, I knew he'd notice eventually but I guess when a guy is knocked out he can't exactly conceal as many secrets as he could while awake and aware. He won't tell mom and dad, but….

"He's pissed with me." And he has the right to be. I'm such a fucking _jerk_ these days.

I lean my head against the wall and watch the T.V. I think one of my aunts has the news on. It is the news. Nothing else could be so…….uniformed looking. Except for maybe the 'wanted' posts on channel 55. Grand larceny, arson, and murder don't exactly get to be too unique when scrutinized by the law and public alike. Channel 5, as I've said, was a testament to that.

_/"A game at __S.A.__ high school was called off about midway through the second quarter yesterday…."/_

I wouldn't be surprised if the Lord just threw my name on the news to further my embarrassment. _Further my punishment. _

_/…police are currently investigating the murder of Junior attending the high school…."/_

What the…..?

"…_.name has chosen not to be disclosed as of yet by family….."_

Somehow everyone in this damned house finds time to stare at and pussy foot around me, but not the time to tell me someone was fucking killed at a game _I was playing in last night. _

"_Goddamnit._" I swear, knowing I'm not supposed to take the Lord's name in vain, but unable to help it.

_/"…more information to come….school board and faculty are horrified…."/_

" _AL__!"_

(X)(x)(X)

I haven't been in a police station in years. And even when I last came here it was just to get shuffled around to someone said _'By George I think I've got it! To Juvenille Hall with the lad!_' For the most part police stations aren't really anything beyond what they appear to be on T.V. Busy badges and blues striding about all over the damn place. Handcuffed miscreants sitting in chairs, looking bored as they await the usual consequences (they've been here a few times). Then there's the psychos like me who are anxious to see how much fun they can have with a cop while their forced to wait about the place. Yup. Just your run of the mill Baisley Police Department.

Archer walks besides me on my right steadfastly, looking satisfied and purposeful as always while Armstrong walks along silent and weirdly stone like as ever. Lust can be heard talking urgently into her cell behind us, but between the two cops I can't help but laugh. I do manage to choke back the laughter somewhat though.

"Would you like to share what is so funny, Envy?" Archer inquires in a calm, confident manner, not looking at me but keeping his eyes ahead of us, glued to the indiscriminate blank walls of the department hallway. Who does this bastard think he is? _Scrutinizing my actions and what not._ I grin to myself and rub my sore wrist against my back. I got something for his ass…

"I was just wondering...when you guys become official badge and blue big wigs do they have a _special ceremony_ in which they _publicly insert_ that stick up your ass or does it just wedge itself up there over time?" I eye the man out the corner of my eye and smile sweetly trying to look as curious as can be.

Armstrong's mustache twitches a bit with a cough. Archer's smirk stretches into a tight smile. "No. It is actually worked up there over time by _charming individuals_ such as your self, Mr. Sin." I pull forward a bit from Armstrong to try and look Archer in the face, laughter already pouring out of me.

"Seriously? And here I was thinking it was some sort of natural phenomenon. Ya know, like _weathering_..._Amazing." _

_"Quite."_ Curt, short…pissed.

"So you seem like you've been here a while...met a couple of guys like me-although it's obvious _I'm_ pretty special to you- but tell me...just _how many_ of those are shoved-"

"This, Envy is _our_ stop." Archer interrupts, giving me a courteous close mouthed smile. The kind that those bulky guards imprison movies give prisoners before taking their night stick and beating the living shit out of them for talking back. But Archer has no night stick so I'm wondering what the smile is for. "From this point on, your sister shall not accompany you and you will be left within my charge to answer any and all questions I ask. Is that understood?" He says sternly, speaking to me like I'm one of his recruits.

"_Righteo, Officer_-man." I drawl.

"No. I'd actually like-" Lust begins to protest when she is suddenly cut off by a loud, booming voice.

**"Miss, I'm afraid you are not allowed to pass beyond this point with your dear brother. It would be unacceptable for a lady such as yourself to do so, seeing as how criminals seldom comport themselves in a decent manner. Please! Allow me to take you for a cup of coffee and I promise your brother will be fine!" **The loud, righteous voice bursts forth from 'The Mustache' and Lust pales. Although I'm trying to decide if its because she's not able to pass 'GO' and collect 200 dollars with me or because of Armstrong's massive..._whatever_ness...

Looking at them about the rip through his shirt, gives me the impression that his muscles are nasty….large and nasty.

"But-"

**"Miss, Please! This way!"** Armstrong cuts in, his voice proclaiming all the justice and right of the world as he drags a confused and disturbed Lust back down the hallway for their _coffee time_. I look after them boredly, yet somewhat sympathetic for Lust's sake.

"My partner is quite passionate about what's right as you can see... So am I." Archer speaks after a moment.

"Oh _yeah_. I can _definitely_ tell. I bet you guys get the appropriate bad guys all the time." I snort. Archer shrugs in his 'I'm so macho and corporate' manner before opening the door we've stopped at. Those same blue eyes I've become familiar with over the last hour stare at me expectantly, offset by Archer's usual smirk.

"After you." I walk inside the room and realize this is indeed where I will be questioned. I rub at my wrist again.

"Can you take these damn things off?" I snap after a moment. Archer walks in behind me.

"After you've sat down, please." I plop down in the chair and raise my hands as if to say 'happy?'. Archer ignores me and sits down in front of me at the small white table with the metal bars as its legs. He sits down with a clipboard and a folder, shifting through the papers in front of him and making that fuck awful 'aah' sound I've hated since the first time I've heard it. The silence chews at my nerves and I'm tempted to get up and chuck the chair at the guy since he refuses to remove my handcuffs and get about whatever business we're here on. I'm not really for Thanksgiving, but I definitely don't wanna spend the day staring at a _'Lieutenant'_ with a whole stack of firewood shoved up his ass.

After a few moments, Archer puts everything back in order and sets it neatly to the side. With that taken care of his focuses his attention on me, the eerie closed mouth smile coming to his face again. I smile back with a nice set of teeth.

"So, Mr. Sin, since I'd like to keep this strictly professional for the sake of preserving time, I'm going to ask that you restrain whatever impulse you have to ask un necessary questions and perform random shenanigans-use self control. Is that ok with you?" I hold up my wrist and make a 'nice nice' face at him.

"Well I don't exactly have a choice here now do I, Officer man?" I reply with a false sweetness. "I only ask that you follow your own advice, and preserve some time by cutting the formalities and getting to the basics. _And before you do that I'm only gonna ask one more time for these damned manacles to be removed._" My voice worked its way down to a growl and Archer simply nodded before pulling my wrist forward and removing the handcuffs.

"Thanks officer man." I spit, rubbing at my aggravated wrist. I bet they never even sterilize those damned things...wouldn't be surprised if I've now contracted some flesh eating bacterial disease...Archer doesn't bother with I'm welcome. We're officially in the interrogation zone now.

"You attended yesterday's game at S.A. High School. Tell me how you got there and at what time exactly." I raise an eyebrow at him as if to say 'What the fuck?' and shake my head.

"Couldn't tell you what time it was-that's asking a bit much-but I can tell you I got to the place by way of Bruno." Archer folds his hands in front of him and raises an eyebrow himself.

"Really? Mr. St. Cabins was your means of transportation?"

"'_Tis_ what I said officer man." I sneer.

"So what exactly were you doing up until the game? Your guardian, Vincent Greed Sin, made a call yesterday around 10:00 am saying you'd run off and he had no word from you or any possible way to contact you." Oh _damn it all_. These guys couldn't be serious. What the hell was all this random CIA shit? If they knew _that much_ then I guess _they_ could tell me where I was up until the game and _what I'd been doing, with whom, and when_. Fuck, might as well tell me all the select times I took my ass to the bathroom too! Anything as long as it helped their precious little 'investigation' right? I tell Archer so and he chuckles, giving me that same condescending look.

"Just answer the question." I look at Archer and mock his last words in a sing songy tone, relishing in the way he glowers at me. He has that weary, 'loss of patience' look again.

"Alright, alright...I stopped by my friend Martel's and then we hooked up and decided to gallivant about. Then around the same time the game began we started heading towards Bruno. His girl answers the door and says the guy was throwing one of his house tumblers and so I'd say it took a bit to find him. We find him. He says 'hey let's go to the game!'. We go to the game. _End_." Archer clasp his hands together and props his head up in a thoughtful manner.

"Tell me what happened when you arrived at S.A. High School." I sigh and rub my face in my hands, groaning.

"Awwwww- what the hell do you think we did? _Streak up and down across the bleachers and play freeze tag?"_ I laugh, clapping my palm against my forehead and shaking my head. "Are all cops this dense?" Archer gave me another one of those looks and it's silent for a moment.

"Bruno and I didn't come alone. We came with a few of our friends...Ren and some of the guys. We got our spot at the corner of the bleachers. We watched the game, socialized and all that goodness." Archer still stared at me, a smirk slipping back onto his stupid smug face.

"You seem to be a bit closed with your story, Envy. Don't be afraid to go into detail and embellish a bit. You've made it clear you're not the type to hold back at the mouth, so please tell your story the way you would if this wasn't a police investigation. I am, after all, here to provide us all the time in the world." He smiles at me in that same tight, smarmy manner and I make a face at him.

"First off: this _is_ an _investigation_. Second: I don't feel like _embellishing, fuck you very much._ You ask me a question. I answer it. _There."_ I 'mhpf' for emphasis before crossing my arms, turning my chair, and stretching out enough to lean back. Archer gives me that same, pleased look before clicking open a pen with that thrice damned 'aah' sound and writing.

"Envy, I don't think you understand the severity of this situation. If you insist on being difficult, I can simply fill in your story with my own details and have you convicted faster than your aunt can get your uncle there on speed dial. You may not have many choices here, but you do have some. I suggest utilizing them wisely because with all do respect..." Archer's eyes glint at me in a perversely smug manner. "...I wouldn't be too sad to see someone such as yourself behind bars." I stare at him nice and hard. Well then. With the discriminate look he's giving me, he might as well have said _'I'd more than love to see an arrogant little fairy like you in jail.'_ _Duchies._

Well at least now I know what kind of monster I'm up against. And at least I now know that the less than impressed feelings are mutual between us.

I roll my eyes and try to hide the fact that I'm getting that uncomfortable, sinking feeling in my stomach again. The one I got before I figured out I was HIV positive. Yea, life is shitty as ever, but the last thing I want to do is go to jail for supposedly knocking off that bastard Bruno. Juvie sure as hell wasn't fun. And I doubt the jail officer man is speaking of- the one with the barred windows and obscenely horny dudes-is any better. Let's be serious. No one has to actually go to jail to know it's gonna suck. And when someone comes back and tells one of those 'woe is me who has been butt raped in jail' stories, you knows it's not an exaggeration. Jail would suck. With Greed already on my ass, the last thing I want is a whole jail full of guys on my ass. I'd kill myself before I let that happen.

I make a low growling noise in my throat before conceding with Mr. Officer-man Archer. I sit up and sigh.

"One strike has been counted against you. Now answer my questions." Strike? What the hell do these strikes mean to me?

"Whatever. Ask whatever the hell you're going to ask before the smart ass in me makes a comeback and I choose jail for 200-_please."_

_"Indeed. Now tell me about_ Mr. St. Cabins and yourself. Tell me what would lead you to _gut_ him in a school hallway...and if you supposedly didn't, then tell me why so much of you're presence was evident at the crime scene."

_/Gut.../_

If possible those steely blue eyes grow more intense and I can see a very familiar madness stirring within them.

_"Tell me."_

_Personally I think he lives for this..._

(X)(x)(X)

Something moves against my leg and wakes me up. I look down to see our cat, Mimi, slithering up the stairs, rubbing my leg as if to say '_I'm passing through. Acknowledge me now lowly human.' _I give the tabby a hostile look before shoving her away with me knee.

"Get away from me, stupid cat." A baleful look is cast my way before she continues her way up the steps, flicking her tail at me dispassionately.

"Don't know why mom and Alphonse would want something as stupid as a damned cat anyway..." I mumble to my self, a bit cranky. I rub at my eyes and wonder how long I've been asleep and where everyone is. I hadn't planned on passing out on the steps like that...now everyone probably thinks I have some sort of anemic disorder _and_ epilepsy. Great.

I had yelled for Al because something as serious as a murder in our school should've been relayed to me the minute I woke up. Wouldn't ya think? When I had thought he was ignoring me I went downstairs to the kitchen only to find Al gone and for just a moment I contemplated dragging him out of whatever deep dark hole he'd hid himself in. Al didn't care for conflict so I guess he figured that if I was putting myself out the way he'd put himself out the way too-especially since that out of the two of us, I'm more likely to stir up past arguments and irritate old wounds. I don't know where I got it from. Cause mom and Al are both fiery in a way, but not to the point that they're _conflict seeking _and Dad seems as mellow and logical as can be. But moving aside from my family's general attitudes, I had come back up on the steps and then obviously fallen asleep.

_/Only to be waken up by that god forsaken Mimi, damn her. /_

I got up to wander down stairs, avoiding the living room, not really caring for the news. I now found my dad in the kitchen, setting up his fried turkey out the way now that it was done. He was very particular about where it was stored, because he wanted not a single thing different about it than when it originally finished cooking when the time came to eat it. Dad's fried turkeys were products of science rather than master pieces formed from the art of cooking. He cooked them to perfection and this is what made them legends in our household. My mind turned over the possibilities of snagging a piece without him noticing.

"Why hello, Edward. How long did you plan to stand there with your mouth watering like that?" My dad turns around, eyeing me over his glasses with a weird yet amused look. I shake my head and run my hands through my hair while I think of an excuse.

"Old man, nobody was thinking about your fried turkey, was just wondering what you were doing is all." I throw this out off handedly, trying to avoid looking at the knowing look I know my father is giving me.

"Do you know how hard your mom and brother work on keeping this kitchen clean? I don't think they'd be too pleased to hear you've been drooling on their floor, Ed." He gives me another one of those looks over the top of his glasses.

"Dad, please." I yawn, leaning against the nearest counter.

"Well I'm glad you're so interested in my activities. I need a candidate to run with me to the grocery store to get some plastic cups and such for your younger cousins. Let's go." He says, going to the back door (which is adjacent to the kitchen) and taking his coat off the knob. I sigh and follow along. It's not like I had anything else to do anyways.

My father takes driving the suburban _very_ seriously. We can't drive _too fast_, but we can't go _too slow_. You'd think that the owner of an SUV (the _ultimate power_ vehicle that's actually allowed on the road) would be more than happy to out do the rest of the put-putters on the road. But nope. Not dad. He carries himself in this damned Suburban the same way he'd carry himself in a Volvo or tin can… You have to understand…. _short_…people like me take power very seriously. You can bet that when the time comes for me to get my own car, it will be a truck of some sort. If I can't be big on my own, I'll sure as hell be big on the road. _Oh yeahz..._

By the way, this is the moment where I point out that it's just me and my father riding along on this blessed Thanksgiving. This is not a coincidence and I know within moments my father will start in on me too-but take logic to his side and force me to find him fair and reasonable, damn him. My father's reasoning has always been pretty sound. So when Al and I were kids we didn't get beatings for things we didn't do (or things no one could prove we did) and we weren't exactly let off the hook for our crimes either. Dad made sure mom never did that-and while mom was stubborn she's always had a big heart. Yeah I know _corny_...but true none the less.

"You got a postcard yesterday, Edward." My father informs me. A postcard?

"Really? From who?" I ask, hoping this isn't one of Envy's 'practical jokes' or something else equally disturbing. Since my father is hard to read I'm not sure what the deal is with this postcard and I won't know what the deal is until he opens his mouth and tells me about the blasted postcard.

After a painfully thoughtful moment he simple says: "A Miss Izumi Curtis?"

I let out a breath of air and laugh to myself.

"_Ohh_. Right, Izumi." I sigh. "Do you have it with you?" I ask, wanting to know how Izumi is doing and eager to respond to whatever two little lines she wrote me.

"No, but who is Izumi Curtis?" Oh damn. I can't very well tell my dad I met her while running to some place I shouldn't have ever run to because I'd been some place the night before I should have never been and taken some stuff I should've never taken and so forth….

"A friend of the guidance counselor at school. Said she found me interesting and promised she'd drop a note by sometimes." I said offhandedly…as if I associated with friends of the staff and the staff themselves all the time.

"Ok."

A moment later, dad cut to the chase.

"Edward I want you to understand something." My father starts, keeping his grip on the wheel as steady as his gaze on the road. I cross my arms and sit back in my seat, getting ready for another one of these talks about last night that I dread.

"Edward..."He chuckles to himself for a moment, his deep honey colored eyes can be seen dancing with a sort of mirth.

"...before we even get to the events of last night's game at your high school, I'd like to point out your earrings." Dad officially has my attention. It's not like I had expected that they would go unnoticed, but I just really hadn't thought about what would happen when they were noticed. At first, I'd thought we'd just skip past go and straight to the hell and damnation and 'roasting upon the holy grail' part. But now Dad is being his usually clam and reasonable self and I'm suspicious of what he has to tell me. What he's gonna say about my earrings and what will be the consequences?

"You are reaching an interesting age, Edward Elric. Your mother and I said 'tradition be damned' and followed or modernized instincts in terms of your schooling. We believed the world wasn't too much for you or Alphonse and felt your rightful place and the best place to develop would be in public school. Does this seem right?" He ask, looking over at me with a thoughtful look, his eyebrow rising imploringly. I nod my head.

"Yes." I mutter. Dad nods.

"Is there a chance we made a mistake in allowing you this freedom?"

"_No,_ dad."

"I am not the most religious of men but I do believe the church and its doctrines should be respected by one who is willing to dock in the church's door." Dad looks at me askance. Yes, at least he respects the church- because of mom. I'm starting to feel guilty, because I know that my ears won't go unnoticed by those in the church. It's bad enough my mother and father are among the small number of young couples, but I know the elders of the church won't hesitate to comment. They'll try to say mom and dad haven't done their job. And even though mom and dad don't care about that type of stuff-church politics in all its hypocritical glory-it will still bother me knowing that's how people will approach my parents.

"Dad, I'm-" My dad gives me one of his positive, 'can't you see the sun just over the horizon?' looks.

"Just listen, Edward. I'm not going to condemn you." He states, his eyes still remaining upon the road. I watch him as he begins to speak again.

"Your age is one in which your mother and I must now realize that your and Alphonse's religious growth is no longer in our hands. You'll have to make your own decisions about what you believe, Edward." My father's tone is close to grave, though his words are thought out well and have no affect on the concentration he uses while driving. The Suburban is still kept level in relation to the rest of the cars. Go dad.

My dad never condemns. He simply states what he sees and leaves a person to his or her own thoughts. H feels he has no place in the minds of others. His family's thoughts are the only ones that really matter to him, and even those are held in high enough esteem that he won't wrench them from any of us un willingly.

"With that said, it is obvious that you are growing. So with respect to last night's episode, Edward...your mother, brother and I worry about you. But I myself have given it private thought and while I will not force you to let us take you to a doctor..." My eye winces as I wait for the blow.

"...I would like you to seek your own answers. I'd appreciate it if you went to a clinic, by yourself and had them take a look at you. But you must promise to tell us if it's anything serious, Edward." He looks at me, his face calm, still, and somewhat searching as he squints a bit over his glasses at me.

"Thank you." I mutter "I'll do that...but what if it's something I don't know if I can tell you? What if I have an idea of what may be wrong and it's not really a medical issue?" My dad gives a half smile, before angling his arms as he moves his hands about on the steering wheel, making a turn.

"You _can _always tell us, Edward, even if you may not _want _to. It's a clichéd type of phrase, but most clichés are accepted as law which is why they are repeated as often as they are. That's what makes them clichéd." I roll my eyes and groan as Dad continues rambling on about his scientific theory concerning clichés. Lord have mercy on my father's poor, scientific soul.

"-so you'd see-"

"Dad. I get the concept. Really. Just..._please_." I beg, touching his shoulder and giving him a pained look. He looks surprised that he couldn't catch himself in the middle of his lecture and then gives that half smile again. We enjoy the silence for a moment as we continue our car ride, which should've been done quite a while ago if it wasn't for the fact that Dad stopped on the side of the road to give further passion to his seminar on clichés and all things ancient and related. The cars make 'zoom' noises as they pass by one after the other.

"Ed, all I can tell you is to find your own answers. You inherit pretty sound judgment from me, so I do trust you will do the right thing in terms of your well being. You won't get it right all the time, but that's not what life or science is about." I nod again, feeling a bit sick to my stomach with the whole 'dad trusting in me thing'. If only he knew...

It's silent again for a moment before Dad gets around to pulling out again.

"By the way, Edward?"

"Yes, Heims?"

_"Just what do you plan to say to your mother about those bands in your ear?"_ The sick feeling leaks into my face.

Just like with most things these days, I have _no fucking clue_.

(X)(x)(X)

Initially Lust was supposed to have been questioned by this time already. But she would not agree to a thing unless she was comfortable and well placated. Yes, Lust was stubborn...and since one could just see the police department sitting beneath her up turned nose, one could be lead to the conclusion that she did not care for the Police. Not at all.

Lust looked at the _massively just_ man sitting beside her, trying to mask the suspicious gazes she knew she was focusing on him behind her coffee jug. She really wanted to be able to despise this blonde one just as much as she now loathed his steely eyed, _cad_ of a partner... but when a man retrieved coffee as good as the mug full she cupped between her hands, it was quite hard to even dislike him, much less _despise_ him.

_/Yes/_ She thought. Armstrong wasn't too bad at all. _/Not at all./_

She still couldn't say she thought much of the organization he represented though. The Baisley Police Department and The school board weighed equally on the scales of incompetence...although one did take the initiative to _'out stupid' the_ other now and then. Both seemed to be competing for the title this season...and as far as Lust was concerned it was becoming a _very, very close call_. Baisley did indeed have a mixed up bunch of leaders...from the blow fish responsible for the town's safety to the fools that headed the children's educational development, Baisley didn't seem to have too much going on for it's future. They'd either be over run by a new breed of criminals, products of a botched school system, or murdered off one at a time by the actual criminals Baisley Police Department failed to catch time _and time again. /How Sad a situation it was./_ Lust thought to herself darkly.

"So how long should this questioning take?" Lust asked, bored, as she took another sip of her coffee. Armstrong sat nearby, nursing his own mug, but in a more reserved and less cozy way than Lust did.

"If your brother answers all his questions without a fuss then no more than 30 minutes really, but...if Archer finds something wrong with his story that will add another 10 minutes for analytical conversation." Armstrong said, trying to be sympathetic to the dark haired woman that sat across from him. Lust sighed.

_"Damn it."_ She hissed. "That boy couldn't bite back a smart remark if someone was holding a match to his hair." She crossed and un crossed her legs nervously before rolling her eyes and making an 'as well' gesture with her head.

"So be it. As long as the coffee remains this good I suppose I'll survive." Archer's clear blue eyes studied Lust for a moment, before a deep noise rustled from behind The Mustache. He chuckled, trying to compose himself to take another sip of coffee. Lust smirked over at the huge blonde man, only speaking when it was quiet again.

She had remained light hearted for a few moments, but now it was time to check back into reality, for Envy's sake. A young man that Lust had already fixed her mind to believe was affiliated with Envy somehow had been murdered. These cops thought Envy the murderer. The boy was murdered at a basketball game of all things...so with these crucial details she could only wonder about all the things in between.

"So tell me more about this basketball game. What do you guys believed happened? Why Envy?" Armstrong took on the serious look again, the difference between the casual look and this one being that his clear blue eyes darkened a bit and his mustache tightened it would seem, in a straight laced and upright manner. After all, one did have to go on mustache movements when one couldn't see a mouth-which made up at least 45 of an expression on the average human being, Lust reasoned. But she wouldn't hold this man's mustache against him...maybe if he succeeded in working her nerves within the next hour or so, but right now all she wanted was details.

"Bruno St. Cabins was found dead around 8: 40 pm. From there, we of course had to alert the Homicide detectives and figure out what to do with the youth inside the gym..." _/Yes/_ Lust thought _/Sounds pretty close to Envy's sleep-mumblings if I'm predicting this correctly.../_

"...so you see it was more of matter of do we-"

_/Matters, matters, matters...fools have no business in matters of , crime, death, and punishment./_

"May I cut you off for a small moment? Hm?" Lust interjected, looking demure.

"I'd like to point out that this is supposed to be a brief questioning period. A period in which it is I who questions you miss." Armstrong replied in a slightly pointed manner, though not unkindly. Lust face broke out into a smile that showed off her brilliant white teeth as she chuckled a bit to herself, leaned forward to prop her arms up in her lap and her head on her arms.

"Armstrong, I believe you pretty bright. We can both learn the things we want from each other...I'll be happy to participate in your little questioning period as long as you allow me know what I want to know." Lust rose slowly to her feet, approaching Armstrong before yanking him forward by his collar and giving a low growl.

"Would you be so kind?" Lust asked simply, her grip not weakening in the slightest as she continued to stare into Armstrong's face, her un usual fuchsia colored eyes a glow.

Intimidation wasn't really something those in the Sin family really had to try to do. All of them succeeded in striking some sort of fear into some sort of heart; whether it be the hearts of the elderly and challenged-Wrath's specialty-or the weak minded of all ages and sizes-Envy's usual prey...or Just any damn body that crossed their path-a group usually taken on by the eldest of the family: Lust, Greed, Envy...and Dante while she was known to be living.

At this moment Lust wasn't trying to intimidate Armstrong per say (because Armstrong was a pretty hefty guy and could probably take Lust and all her curvy softness and sit her in a corner somewhere). She just wanted to get the point across that she wouldn't be easily put down and could prove quite difficult when not pleased. Authority or no. It was bad enough her house was probably being ransacked at that very moment but to sit here with Envy being questioned just a few walls away, and not know why was just plain disrespectful to her intelligence. Really and truly it was.

A soft blush crept up Armstrong's neck and to his cheeks.

"Well I suppose we could work our knowledge into a conversation of sorts." Armstrong grumbled. Lust smiled brightly yet again.

"Yes, that is what I had in mind." She said flicking her hand away from Armstrong, sitting down, crossing her legs and giving a 'we done here?' look.

"As I was saying...you can spare all that fluff. You guys locked the students in the gym didn't you?" Armstrong's blush brightened considerably before working it's way down.

"It was not my decision to make." From what Lust could gather, it would seem Armstrong was a bit ashamed on behalf of the department. There was no doubt Archer would probably order his prompt stoning...the pompous idiot-bastard he seemed he was. Lust shook her head and sighed. Mentally bashing the police department would get her no where...

"Does it show that I don't favor your organization too well?" Lust asked off handedly, giving Armstrong one of the flat looks her brother was famous for. Armstrong looked like he wanted to shake his head in sympathy, but instead thought better of it.

"Yes, Though I'm said to be an insightful individual."

"Mm." Was Lust's simple reply as she broke off into her own thoughts for a moment. Envy had come home pretty late, but he'd had nothing on him...nothing that could've been used to _murder someone anyway_ unless you count his _belt_. Besides...Envy wasn't a neat individual and had naturally thrown his belonging off and about only to be knocked out a moment later. Classic Envy. A woman as observant as Lust would notice something a miss if her brother had actually crashed at her house after killing someone.

"Well how was this Mr. St. Cabins murdered?" Lust asked, now completely serious-_not_ that she wasn't _before-_her reverence seemed more guaranteed now than it was a moment ago. That would be the best question to ask first so she could get a better handle on the situation. Perhaps gain some reassurance about her brother's innocence.

Armstrong coughed and appeared to be going over his own imaginary stats, lowering his blue eyes to his lap in thought.

"He was stabbed. One slash across the side of his face and one push into his stomach." It was silent for a moment as Armstrong sat there, leaning over his lap and looking thoughtful again. To Lust he didn't seem to like the thought of one having their life taken from them. Sure it can easily be said that no one liked that thought...but that couldn't be farther from the truth. All sort of maniacs loved taking lives. Armstrong knew this all too well.

"He died a gruesome death it would seem." Lust remarked, her features now closed again but her eyes somewhat bitter.

"Give me the basic story." Armstrong cleared his throat.

"A young lady ran into the gym in panic, saying a boy had found face down in the hallway and there was a lot of blood. The game wasn't called off until security personnel at the scene and officers called in had seen the body for themselves. From what we gathered from the girl's story Envy had left for the hallways shortly before Mr. St. Cabins. Envy returned and St. Cabins did not." They held each other's gaze for a moment as the story's last words sat there in the air.

"I hope you don't find me rude for saying this but...Envy escaping from the gym before we had even begun thinking of what to do with the teenagers in the building, does not stand as a fact that will help his cause. His methods of disappearing make him look guilty." Armstrong set his gaze on Lust, who returned it knowingly. Yah, ok. For the sake of all honesty she'd have to admit that if Envy wasn't her brother he could easily be mistaken for a criminal...with some of his more unfavorable tendencies...but not a_ murderer_ damnit.

"I'm sure he wasn't the only teenager who found a way to slip out." Lust scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Armstrong and folding her hands in front of her mouth to stifle a laugh. It was a worried laugh. And also a laugh to cover up how much she might've agreed with him if she didn't have an obligation to Envy as her brother first off.

"Yes but he was the only teenager to somehow escape the building with incriminating evidence left at a murder scene." Armstrong said by way of attempting to neutralize the topic. But of course, this was not what happened.

Taking in this information, Lust had to admit that it was a bit suspicious. Armstrong seemed to be implying (and not in an accusatory or unkind manner) that her brother had ample time to escape the school before it's lock down, because there was a possibility he'd murdered another human being and knew it best not to stay at the game. All this made sense...but she still believed it couldn't have been her brother who murdered this 'Mr. St. Cabins'.

"Who found him?" Lust decided she didn't care if Armstrong believed her brother guilty or not. A man who knows good coffee or not he was still just a hunk of information at that moment. A distraction from what was actually going on with Envy for the present moment and those in the future.

"A young freshman girl, Kristen Evergreen. She gave us Envy's description. Also...she claims she received a call from Mr. St. Cabins on her cell phone. In her words: 'Naturally she assumed he wanted her to meet him outside in the hallway'." Lust gave a look that said she found something distasteful.

"And why would she assume that?" Yes, indeed why would some little freshman girl assume this boy wanted to meet her in the hallway?

"When questioned further she revealed that Bruno had propositioned her earlier in the course of the basketball game." Lust rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

"A _stupid girl_. One in every story. Perhaps _two_ if you're lucky." Lust mused to herself darkly before a thought occurred to her.

"But she said she received a call from this Bruno on her cell phone. Wouldn't that have meant he was alive in order to call her?" Armstrong shook his head.

"She never actually heard his voice. His number came in on her cell phone but whoever did call-it _could've_ been Mr. St. Cabins-hung up. She received yet another call shortly after the first..." A pause. "A moment after she came upon Bruno St. Cabin's body." Armstrong finished. Lust shook her head, suddenly feeling a bit cold. That information was a bit freaky...some killer walking around with a victim's cell phone and having enough gall to actually call someone on it. _/Like they had wanted to make sure the right person found the body.../_Her eyebrows furrowed. If she could just get them to find someone to prove Envy had been in the gym where he was supposed to be...and the cell phone...

"And the phone couldn't be found could it?" Lust asked, already knowing the answer-the chills were already trying to shake the information beneath her skin. Armstrong shook his head.

"Gone; along with the murder weapon. The only things found were a dog tag-your brother's name engraved on it- and evidence of a struggle in the bathroom."_ /Christ, that's just perfect, Envy.../_

Silence settled again and while Lust was accustomed to eating, sleeping and just plain living in silence, she soon found that _this_ silence was a bit heavy. Heavy enough to make her dizzy and a bit upset. Armstrong watched the woman before him with the sympathy that was character of him. He had no personal vendetta against her brother, he was just here to help found who had murdered this boy the way they had and why. To be honest. he'd have to say that things didn't look too good for the green haired youth sitting a few rooms down with Archer-but things were good in the fact that until a weapon was found and proved to have been in Envy's possession that night at the game, they couldn't necessarily convict him without the say of higher powers.

"There wasn't anything unusual about Envy when he came to your house last night?" Armstrong asked. Lust shook her head, blinking owlishly. She didn't really feel like speaking anymore. Not even more coffee could make her feel better.

"No signs of alcohol or drug use?" She shook her head again.

It could go one of two ways: Innocent until proven guilty or _guilty until proven innocent_. It all depended on the evidence available and your standing with authority figures. And Lust could already see from Archer's obvious condescending attitude towards Envy that the boy had been lumped in the _guilty until proven innocent_ category.

Lust would've been glad to sit in silence for a while and ignore Armstrong while she mulled over things, if it wasn't for a very significant figure walking through the door about 5 minutes after silence had taken it's reign. Once her eyes caught sight of this figure they narrowed and the mind behind gave one plain, loathsome, bitter, sarcastic sort of thought:

_/Damned if Thanksgiving isn't a day to be thankful./_

A toothy, shark like grin appeared across the familiar figure's face. This grin, had the power to evoke extreme feelings of frustration, hatred, and utter loathing when graced upon the right person. In this case, Lust was indeed the right person to receive the full power of this shim sham grin, for these were her exact feelings as she found herself assaulted with _'the grin'_, now up close and personal, as the figure strode over.

Greed stood before Lust, '_smug as any bug under the pedophilic rug'_ and ready to hear some gossip, some news, a nice tale or two...about his dear nephew. Surely the police station hadn't just picked him up for the fun of it. This just _had to be_ good...

"Greed, just what are you doing here? It can't be for anything useful." Lust spat at the man, tempted to actually spit upon his black snake skin boots and ground her heel upon his toe. It sure as hell would've made her feel a lot better. Might even improve the sham of a Thanksgiving the day was turning out to be.

Greed smirked, looking down at the dark haired woman and even whistling to himself as she stood and glared him down-or should he say up-nice and level like.

"I'm here to collect my nephew of course." Was the simple, brutally honest reply. /_His nephew indeed./_ Lust's mind muttered to itself darkly.

Following the trend it would seem, Armstrong took this moment to stand as well, his blue eyes studying the new face before him while trying to ignore the animosity that had instantly sparked up between the two handsome acquaintances the minute this man-whoever he was-had walked through the door.

**"It would do this sir well to give me his name as well as the name of his nephew!" **Armstrong's voice boomed forth from 'The Mustache' once again, getting a confused sort of look from Greed-his mouth forming the classic, baffled 'o'-and not a glance from those walking about the police station or Lust. The former parties mentioned had already grown used to this usual display of righteous, ab-dome.

"Um...my name would be Greed...?" Both Greed and Armstrong tried not to look confused. What was with these names. Envy? Lust? Greed? Surely they must all be...

Lust had to remind herself not to be disgusted with Armstrong for being as courteous to Greed as he was. Certainly the man couldn't have known what a disgusting bastard Greed was. Again, just like the case with his mustache, Armstrong would not be judged for being..._Armstrong._

"Don't bother." Lust spat, still glaring down Greed who now returned her gaze coolly. "His 'nephew' is my brother."

Yes, that would be it, Armstrong surmised._ /They're all family. /_

"And wouldn't this man be your uncle as well?" Lust shot a hard look at Armstrong before Greed casually draped an arm around Lust shoulders. An arm which would surely be faced with severance if not removed sometime soon.

"You'd do well to get your hands off me you disgusting man, you." Lust growled, throwing Greed's arm away from her and glaring for all she was worth. Yes...that was indeed the awful truth of it all...Greed being her..._uncle_. Greed went on grinning, trying to take Lust's hand and ignore the venom she was currently spitting at him via glares and body language.

"Lust here likes to act all independent, like she's outgrown me...but we know I'm her _favorite uncle_." Greed purred, pulling Lust to him tightly only to be shoved roughly away by the woman. Lust clenched her bathrobe tighter as if merely coming in contact with Greed would bring some sort of acidic chemical reaction to eat away at her clothing-even her very flesh! Greed and her certainly didn't have good chemistry so one had to be careful when trying to mix the two.

Armstrong, however, didn't have this knowledge and continued to be astonished at Lust's and Greed's behavior toward one another.

"Wasn't there a time when I wished you to grow old and die? Why hasn't it happened yet!" Lust groaned, turning away from Greed and sulking to herself.

"Now Lust...don't you know that wishes are only granted to the deserving?" Greed admonished in a mocking tone putting a hand on his hip to make a grand, knowledgeable sort of gesture-as if he were Aristotle or some such person.

"Yes, and I'm sure a _greedy bastard_ such as yourself would know _all _about being _deserving_." Lust hissed, her words spiked with the hatred she was sure she felt towards Greed.

Armstrong coughed and rubbed the back of his head, growing more uncomfortable by the second with this display of disregard for familial ties. He had to put a stop to it...

**"Dear uncle and niece!"** Armstrong declared, rising above the two slighter individuals with that same aura of justice he'd displayed earlier when dragging Lust away.

**"Quarrel amongst yourselves no more! For just a two brothers must grow to love and respect each other the same way a husband is honor his wife and like wise, an uncle and niece should not quarrel in such a manner! There should be love to flow between them!"**

Lust tried to hide just how appalled she was at the idea of love flowing between her and Greed-in any sort of life time while Greed smiled uncomfortably, for once unsure of how to deal with a situation as awkward as this one seemed to be turning out. Armstrong looked at both Greed and Lust expectantly, while they in turn stared back at him, unsure of what they were supposed to do.

After a moment, Armstrong seemed satisfied with them just not arguing anymore. He decided to leave them alone to the relief of both.

Between Lust's glaring at the floor, Armstrong's silence, and Envy's absence (along with his episode the day before) Greed couldn't say he was too thrilled with this day either. But it was easy to appear happy when one could piss of a woman and have her look gorgeous in the process. Being an asshole was fun at times, indeed it was.

One only had but so much patience for fun. Especially Greed. Let's take Envy's idea of _fun_ for example...it was this _fun_ that had Greed wasting his gas and a perfectly good morning to take a trip to the Police Department- _of all things._

"Well I'm glad to see everyone's having a good Thanksgiving." Greed remarked, his sharp amber-violet-eyes teasing Lust and doing a jig from their place in his skull. Even though any witness would've said they were currently at a draw, Greed felt as if the victory was his for the moment.

_"Now won't someone please tell me the deal with my dear nephew?"_

(X)(x)(X)

"….and so with home in mind, I made the _treacherous_ journey to my dear sister, Lust's house. The cold of the night beat against me but when finally reaching my destination the joy within my soul caused me to _collapse _tiredly upon the couch, _dead_ to the world until the _fateful _morning on which-"

"Mr. Sin, I've gotten the concept now." Archer cut Envy off, a look of displeasure dulling his features. Envy cocked his head to the side.

"You sure? Because you did say you wanted a story and so here I am, telling my fucken story..." Envy rambled on, only too glad to make Archer's life a living hell. he was tired of the guy. he'd spent at least the last 45 minutes in a room with the dude and by all means it was time to go. He answered the man's stupid questions, yet he still found things to keep twisting and turning over. It was nauseating.

"So tell me more about your fight with Mr. St. Cabins. You made it clear in your story that you were good acquaintances...why fight?" Archer asked after a moment. Envy let out a breath and leaned back in his chair tiredly. How to explain to a stick up the ass Lieutenant like this that Bruno fucked boys-including himself. Hrmmm...

Well there was one sure fire way.

"Bruno wanted to fuck me. I say no, he says yes...  
Envy held his two palms up as if balancing them against each other. "Surely you can see the problem here, officer-man?" Archer's yes widened in slight interest.

"Really...but in your story you also made it clear Mr. St. Cabins was dating a girl. A lovely blonde named SonnyVantripe who we've already looked up in our database...just why would he bother with you, _Envy_?" Database blah blah yatti yatti...ouch. Is it me or does it seem like Lieutenant Frank Archer here is taking the side of the dead man in this case? Which is kinda funny because if Bruno were alive the guy would probably sneer down at him the same way he's been sneering down at me...so why is it that it's hard to believe Bruno liked boys all of the sudden?

Instead of saying all of this I just shrug.

"I dunno. Maybe it's the eyes." I give a lazy smile and snicker, thinking back to the comments Greed frequently made about my eyes in reference to my mother. _/Yah...a knock out with violet eyes.../_ Archer scribbles some more in his pad and then fixes with me with a real serious look.

"So you're saying the nature of your relationship with Bruno St. Cabins was that of a sexual nature?" I make a face. What was with people these days that they just couldn't say 'to fuck or not to fuck?', 'did you fuck or not?', 'were you guys fuck buddies?'. It's not like it was that hard.

"If you mean did we fuck then yes." I say, trying to make my face as serious as Archer but finding his too damn funny to make one of my own. He arches an eyebrow at me as I continue laughing.

"In your relations with Mr. St. Cabins were you the receiving party or the giving party?" Top or bottom? What did this have to do with a damned murder investigation. I mean what could any information about Bruno and I having sex provide this officer-man with? Truthfully I was getting tired. so in no mood to answer petty questions such as 'Was I the receiving or giving party?'. What the fuck?

"I'm not inclined to answer that really...I mean what does that have to do with anything...?" I ask, which causes a smile to creep onto Archer's ever smug face.

"Are you feeling guilty, Mr. Sin?"

"No..."

"Because if you are I can understand. Most homosexuals feel a sense of wrong now and then. it's perfectly natural." He says in a serene manner that makes me wanna rip his face off.

"Listen, Lieutenant Archer Officer Man...instead of trying to make snipes at my preferences maybe you should get fucked now and then. Cops like you do like sticks up your asses frequently don't you?" I snap. Archer makes another tick on his board.

"Strike _two,_ Mr. Sin...just _answer the question_." He says, ignoring my back chat. I sit back and push away from the table roughly with my feet, happy to see the table catch Archer off guard and hit his elbow. He acts like it doesn't hurt and pushes the table back a bit, giving another one of those displeased looks. Finally I sigh and smirk back at Archer.

"Fine, officer-man, you win. Bruno reamed my ass on two occasions. happy?" Another one of those interested looks. I'm beginning to think Archer is some sort of closet freak...like Greed probably was before I came along. After a moment of scribbling and what looks to be intense though, Archer makes that 'aaah' sound and looks at me with lurid, steely-blue eyes. He looks triumphant.

"That explains it." He says after a moment. If you listen close enough you can just catch the enthusiasm.

'Explains what?" I ask flatly.

"Why you killed Mr. St. Cabins." I rolls my head around on my shoulders and groan.

"Did it ever occur to you that if I killed Bruno I'd just _tell _you? Do I look like someone who'd want to sit on a room for over an hour with a dip shit like you?" Silence. "Well guess what, officer-man? I don't fucking thinks so." Mr. Lieutenant Archer remains unfazed.

"Most criminals would say that...but it's more about denying the crime and running from the gruesome details, isn't it?" He says in a clever manner Arching an eyebrow at me like he just kinged me expertly in some twisted, death match version of checkers. I roll my eyes and throw my hands in my lap.

"Fine, officer-man. Why do _you _think I supposedly killed Bruno?" Archer smiles to himself with a sort of self intelligence.

"It's very obvious...you _envied_ Mr. St. Cabins girlfriend. "Archer laughs at his own little private joke. I find nothing funny...if anything I'm _disgusted. Me? Envious of fucken Sonny? Sonny Sunshine?_

"Wat?"

"Well it's natural that you must envy Sonny. She as a female is allowed Bruno's attentions without argument or question but you as a male on the other hand..."

"Waaat?"

"You must have an interesting case of vaginal envy. With how long you've been acquaintances with Mr. St. Cabins and all. It must've bothered you to be the eternal one night stand." That's it. I believe that Mr. Lieutenant Frank Archer has a serious mental defect: he's a _dick head_. There.

"You're screwed in the head Archer, very _badly. _Were you one of those kids that got their head stuck in the banister? I say, staring at the man in what I'm assuming is a cross between astonishment and amusement and confusion. Archer just looks at me, all teeth, as if this theory he's concocted has cured cancer, sheltered the homeless, and saved the damn children with just it's mention.

"Oh? Well tell me what's so farfetched about this theory Mr. Sin. I find the best I've come up with by far!" I snort. Typical asshole.

"First off, gay or not, there's no way I'd be jealous of Miss Sonny _'Sunshine'-_believe me when I say I use this name in the most sarcastic manner possible-Sonny is in fact _jealous _of yours truly." Archer gives me a pointed, quizzical look.

"Really?" He snorts giving me one of those _'fat chance your a faggot'_ looks. Yes, I mean surely in the mind of bastards such as Archer, it's impossible for anyone to be jealous of flaming faggots and other 'unholies'.

I sigh. "You know... for _someone..."_ I reach across the table and pluck up the abandoned pencil in front of Archer, balancing it on back of my hand. "... whose supposed to be wearing the pants in this interrogation..." I give him a sideways look and leer before flipping the pencil onto one of my fingers. "...you sure are sucking me _real hard_,_ mister_." Archer's face all the sudden becomes more a mosaic of angry little lines and furrows as he gives me one of those annoyed looks. Oops. Looks like I challenged his manhood.

I can just see him opening his mouth to say something about strike three and I cut in before he can move further.

"Can we please switch it back to interrogation mode and get on with our miserable lives? Cause personally I'm not to keen on this whole let's bash and jail the gay boy thing. C'mon Archer, whad'dya say?" Archer, who looks no less annoyed than he did a few seconds ago opens his mouth, looking like he's about to say something nasty when he's interrupted yet again-and this time not by me but by some slacker of an officer with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

Archer turns around and narrows his eyes at the man, mad at the world because he's been told he was sucking dick by a 16 year old. Real mature.

"Havoc, what the hell have I told you about those cigarettes?" Archer barks. This Havoc guy looks un fazed. Instead of sitting the cigarette out he takes another drag and blows out a lazy looking ring of smoke. His eyes drift over to me for a brief moment and I wiggle my fingers in salutation.

He grunts and steps into the room with a lacy pair of satin, pink heels in his hand. Okaaaaaaay...shall I not ask...?

Archer is still looking at the orange haired man like he's the worst thing to have ever stepped before him, and I'm surprised to realize I'm not the one under Archer's shoe for the moment.

"Umm, Archer?"

"Yes?" Snaps Archer irritably.

"I think you should tell this kid to go home." He says raising the shoes and his eyebrows at the same time.

"And just why the hell should I do that?"

"Well because..." Havoc sighs, exhaling more smoke and closing his eyes as if asking the forces that be for the power to tolerate Archer in his sour attitude. "...unless this kid runs an annual drag show there's a good possibility you've got the wrong person."

Havoc raises the shoes and turns them enough so we can see the blood splattered a bit over the front and along the side. Archer narrows his eyes even more and I wear I see a smirk tugging at the corner of the other guy's mouth. He hasn't removed the cigarette from between his lips since he first poked his head in the room.

"Tell me what those are, Havoc." Archer demands. Havoc situates himself in front of the table and smiles lazily.

"These, good sir, are a pair of shoes we found in a dumpster behind the school-nearest to the entrance where this kid's body was found." He turns now and then as if displaying the shoes for some twisted fashion show. His antics amuse me and I let my eyes follow his movements attentively.

"Their a pair of..." He looks inside the shoe."...Charlotte Russe's pumps of some sort...size 6...3 inch heel...baby pink...satin finish..." Havoc rattles off lethargically, already bored with Archer's foolishness. Archer let's out some sort of animalistic, frustrated sound, knocking his chair back as he stands. he snatches the shoes from Havoc-who gives them up without a fuss ( like the guy really cares to walk around with a pair of baby pink 3 inch heels)-and examines them for himself. For the third time Archer is cut off as he's about to say something that's probably as condescending and demeaning as the usual crap that spews from his mouth.

"We already took a sample of the blood. It matches-not to mention it matches a pair of foots prints that cut off about to steps from the body." Archer palms his face and for a shred of a second I feel his pain. I know he was looking forward to putting me in jail and toying with me a bit more in the name of justice, but it looks like our fun is done for the time being. I give Havoc applause and he mock bows, puffing more smoke out his nostrils in victory.

Archer, meanwhile, looks around at everyone with hard eyes-as if willing the world to change a bit for his sake. I bet that asshole wishes those shoes could be mine at this point. But it's obvious their kinda small-even for me whose feet aren't that big in the first place-and when I came to the game, any blind man with a cane and no balance could tell you I was wearing sneakers. And if I wanted to kill somebody I sure as hell wouldn't be walking around with a pair of Charlotte Russe heels to change into when the time comes to commit the bloody act. I know for a fact I'm a lot smarter than that.

"You wouldn't happen to be a cross dresser too would you?" Archer asks, already knowing the answer despite what he'd like to believe about a homo-slut like me. I shake my head and stand, stretching.

"Nope. Haven't got my license yet." I say shortly, waving Archer off and getting ready to continue my business. I know the bastard probably wants me to wait for his dismissal-as his angry gaze indicates-but that's not my kinda party. I yawn and give Archer a lopsided grin for comfort.

"Looks like we're done here officer man." Archer turns away from me with a look of outrage and disgust (because certainly the world isn't fair if gays' and bis' and punks aren't behind bars)while I coo at his back.  
"Aww it's ok _Archie_, maybe we'll have as good a time as we did today some other time. Maybe my place, next Friday... 9 o'clock?" Havoc chuckles and gives me a two fingered salute as walk towards the door.

The air is tense and Archer doesn't respond, he just keeps his back to me before saying:

"Get out my face and be on your way, urchin." Again, ouchies.

"I love you too." I purr, mustering all my energy to acts as feminine as possible before blowing a kiss at Archer and winking at Havoc who looks like he's on the verge of bursting into laughter.

It' s not too far into the day, so I'm thinking I still have time to escape somewhere-that's if they haven't called Greed's beastie ass up here...which with my luck they most likely have.

Sitting with Archer was one of those mind numbing yet fun processes. Almost like taking hits off a blunt-they feel good at first but after a while your head starts to fuzz and you get a headache coming on, but you still keep going because it feels sort of good at the same time. I know that's how it works for me anyway. If I do right and have the gods smile upon me then I should never have to see Archer's fucken face again. That's if I do right...which I most likely won't

Halfway down the corridor my mind starts wandering back to what actually happened last night. I turn my back on Bruno only to have some righteous soul swoop in and kill him probably less than a second later. That same person was probably in the hallway-hidden somewhere-when I was leaving. If it was just an average hack and slash murder then chances are that the same 'righteous soul'-as I have dubbed them-could've taken me out. But they didn't...and that's what makes me sort of weary...because that means that whoever killed Bruno meant to kill Bruno. _/They had to have known him./_

Bruno might've been an asshole but he made enemies with people too sane to bother slashing him in a hallway. An insane person would kill Bruno...and the shoes indicates an insane piece of_ estrogen_...a _murderess_ so to speak.

_/Even when we reached the door on the other side of the room, I could still feel Sonny glaring at my back…glaring at our backs…just the way someone would if they wanted a person to drop dead./_

And it's at that moment I realize that I recognize the shoe for what it is. Even if I haven't actually seen it before, its style is so familiar and I know who it belongs to. Because even if Sonny is a worn and strung, crack headed floozy who doesn't know when to stop for her own good she still is unstable enough to have wanted Bruno dead.

_/"See ya later, Sunshine." He laughed, and he was mocking her, and she knew it. She screwed up her face in barely contained hatred. /_

"Hurry your ass over here Envy." Over yonder I can see Greed standing with a livid Lust and a confused, but silent, Armstrong. Despite Greed's little orders or whatever I don't move any faster. Because no matter how fast I move I know before they do lock Sonny up in a nice little crazy house I'm gonna have to confront her. Because is she was crazy enough to hate Bruno, chances are she's crazy enough to have hated my guts too-because let's face it, I don't get prizes for being nice, especially to people like Sonny.

_/Why the hell are so many people crazy about my ass…/_ I wonder, eyeing Greed as he grows closer.

Sonny killed Bruno. Who _else _would've been retarded enough to leave their high heeled, size six, _pink_ shoes so close to the crime scene? I'll tell you who: nobody...except for maybe Wrath or Bruno himself.

Well even if so...I'm off the hook...and so in that moment before finally reaching Greed and the rest of my little welcome back party...I thank the powers of fuck...or God...

For floozies.

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's chapter 12. Let me know what you think of it because I personally feel it could've been better. Maybe I'll go back and tweak it once I make it back onto the story roll and stop being a slacker. Hehe...luv u dudes. 


	15. Bad Slasher Films

**A/N:** The story is still alive…..

**Warnings:** Language, yatti yatti yatti (Maybe the language is a little stronger this chapter can't be sure)

**Pairings:** Mentions of **Bruno x Envy x Sonny (OCxEnvyxOC)**

**Disclaimers:** I don't really have to write this anymore….

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bad Slasher Films (Reasons to Despise Floozies)**

* * *

Unsurprising enough, Greed didn't jump my damned bones as soon as we got home that very interesting day. _Oh of course not_. He decided to _wait_ a while. _Ya know_…exercise that _self control_ that had been pretty much non existent when I was a kid _unyet_ _devirginized_…. He'd wait until I got past the point of smug and unconcerned to _pissed the hell off_ at him toying with me. I didn't like the fact that I had no idea when he'd come for me. And eventually that thought irked me and started to twist and dig at the places under my skin. 

So while Greed made me wait and twitch under his coming shadow, I found it only fitting that I should be able to toy with my blonde and get my mind off my troubles. Besides I hadn't been able to show off my new piercing yet…But of course even if I make things go my way _most_ days, you have to remember that the powers that be are always there to jade and fuck things up for me…

Waking up, I knew school was last on the list of things I needed to get done today. As far as I was concerned there was _nothing_ I _needed_ to get done today…only things I wanted to do. Not even the thought of screwing Ed over was enough incentive to get me up. /_Hardly enough in fact._ / I stayed my ass in bed, pleased to have the door locked and to not have to worry about Greed for the moment. My mood wasn't doing too hot and I could hear the phone ringing like the world would possibly come to an end if I didn't answer it. _/Let it end…/_ I thought. It's not like the _world_ was doing shit for me. Nope. The world didn't do _any_ shit _for me_, it just _gave me shit_. _Everything was nice and shitty_.

A day or three before now I'd had my ass hauled down to a police station where I was confronted with annoyingly white walls and a closet freak of a cop whose ass was hugging up the hugest stick known to man-all this for a crime I didn't even commit, didn't even have any _ties_ to. I mean, damn, if you have to drag me down to some damned precinct I can understand if it's for something _I did_. A nice, colorful stunt like setting the Nursing Home lawn on fire, maybe, but I didn't do shit. Not a damn thing. _In fact, the craziest thing is, _I was too busy _fighting_ the _same asshole who was murdered_ off _my _ass so he _couldn't ream_ the hell out of it-of course this coincidently only a minute before his girlfriend came by to gut him and leave his body for the skanks and birds. Then as if _that _wasn't enough I got to listen to Greed taunt me about my floozy of a 'friend' who undoubtedly murdered my rapist of a 'friend' in cold blood at a _basketball game_ of all things flaming and fucked, all the way home in Greed's shady little Benz. So, no, I wasn't going to _fucking_ school. And _not_ because _I wasn't ready to go back_, but because _school wasn't ready for me to come back_. If I set foot in the place now there was a good chance I might snap, call Kimblee, and light the whole place up. _/But not before I fuck my pretty little blonde raw. / _Then when all was said and done I'd have fun strangling off the survivors, one by one, until Archie came to release the beast within him, screw my brains out, and send me off to a nice asylum with a simple pat on my pretty ass. _/And that was the best case scenario. /_

Now do you fuck twats see what kind of mood I was in? With a nice 'fuck you very much' I was out for pretty much the rest of the day. In my sleep, the films alternated between erotic dreams concerning Edward and that girl from Bruno's party to nightmares of Greed and his whores-the one's he'd made a habit of bringing home ever since that little tantrum he threw about Kimblee and I fucking. I dreamt a bit about that too, about how much worse Greed got after that. How he'd went from smooth and calculating to just a complete monster within the span of a few days. He'd bring home all his alcohol and girls and shit sometimes, but he never touched me during those times. So maybe that was what allowed me enough consolation for sleep. The simple thought of Greed not touching me. _/What a dream that would be. /_

(X)(x)(X)

I woke up when my room was just hitting what could be called pitch black. The dusky blue of the sky was the only light and by the stillness of the house I could tell Greed's beastly ass still wasn't home and that, strangely, Wrath wasn't home either. My internal clock said it was possibly 8 or so, but my body felt heavier than it had before I'd went to sleep and I knew it was a waste trying to motivate myself into life and mischief. This just wasn't my damn day.

"Fuck." I hissed as I stumbled through the clothes on my floor to make my way to the light switch. I needed to find my syringes.

It had been at least a week since I last shot up _anything_. All I'd been running on when I wanted a nice 'out' for an hour or two had been 'e'. And since I generally didn't keep the stuff in my possession, what I did get really wasn't enough to put me down into what I could call some sort of relaxation. Not the sort of relaxation heroin provided me. I was the kind of guy who could either be a crazy or miserable drunk. It all depended on how I was feeling before I passed out. It was the same with my being high. I was either a boring, witless high or the madly ecstatic kind-the kind that made up what was Kimblee's persona on the norm.

My hands found that familiar place between some nook and cranny my dresser hosted, pleased when it found the tiniest bottle of pure, un adulterated heroine. A fresh needle lay not too far from that, its seal still unbroken. As I broke the seal, the needle glinted at me, in a way begging to taste the sweet nectar of my fair maiden and savior before being finally kissing my veins in a sweet, sinful salvati-yea umm….didn't mean to get so fucken poetic right there, but now you guys see just how important this therapy can be to me sometimes. And if not, well screw you.

I sat myself on the edge of the bed, twiddling the needle between my fingers and listening closely to the sounds throughout the house. This wasn't the kind of thing I did when Greed was home to muck up the high or catch me happily submissive and off guard. He had to be gone and the same thing went for Wrath. Not to mention that a week away from the needle sometimes made me wary of it next go around….

"Stop acting like a punk." I muttered to myself tightening the rubber around my arm and glaring closely at the white of my upturned wrist. /_Damned if I missed…there was no possible way I could miss…whoever heard of missing your vein/_ I held the free end of the rubber between my teeth while using the weight of my elbow to keep the other part down and my free hand to position the needle. Sometimes I made this shit a lot more complicated than it had to be, but that was ok cuz the results were always the same any damn way.

Accustomed to the needle's prick I simply slipped the point beneath my skin and pressed down on the plunger or whatever…..it was so fucken _warm_.

My hands fumbled for a moment, slapping the needle upon my might stand. My stomach lurched and I chuckled, remembering for the moment that it wasn't good to bother with the maiden fair on an empty stomach.

"Fucking idiot." I giggled to myself, getting to my feet and deciding I better find something to munch on while I wait for the full effects of the drug to kick in. By now the house was pitch black, but I wasn't too keen on turning the lights on, for fear of that damned sting whenever my eyes had to adjust to the light. I could give a rat's ass about the light so why inconvenience myself for it all in the name of common sense and what's considered normal? Besides it wasn't as if I was completely helpless in the dark-

"Shit." I cursed as stepped on something sharp and stumbled over it like a retard. Probably one of Wrath's belts or something. Getting that kid ready for school was probably like getting ready for church in Eddi-boy's house.

When I finally got to the kitchen, I figured I would've tossed the whole fridge if it wasn't for the peace starting to inch through my brain. The light of the fridge didn't even bother me that much and all would've been pretty great and non productive if my ears hadn't caught the sound behind me…

Even if I was starting to slow to the point of relaxed it only took me a moment to catch the solid edges against the dark abyss that I'm pretty damn sure was the living room. Plus, blonde hair never was known for its ability to camouflage.

"Well well oh _fucking well_…." I drawled only to have the figure rush and swing at me, I just barely twisted out the way, making sure to press myself closely against the opposite counter and not missing the hateful glare Sonny shot my way before going for the gold once more, determined to take my head off with her weapon of choice: the spiky heel of one satin, baby pink pump. _/How predictable…/_

"Many a man has admired my taste in shoes you know." Sonny commented off handedly still coming at me with those damned hooker shoes. For a moment, I thought that Sonny trying to clock and kill me with the heel of a shoe must be something out of a slasher film gone _horribly_ wrong.

"Yea right…." I muttered before grabbing the girl by the wrist and slamming her up against the counter. I bet I could snap the appendage in two as thin as Sonny was. The drugs didn't help her much either in the weight department, especially when combined with all the stress I'm sure sleeping with Bruno entailed. _/Now that she was so close I could smell the alcohol and bad perfume that she used to cover it up. /_

"You should try putting on a few pounds, hon." I commented, lifting the girl's scrawny arm up a bit, and flinching back when claws from her free hand came down at the ready.

"Oh _fuck_ you." She spat bitterly, yanking at her arm before driving the razors she paraded as elbows right into my stomach. If that was meant to make me let her go, it failed horribly. If anything my grip around her wrist tightened and now I was pissed as all hell that this little floozy was attacking me in _my_ personal space. Believe it or not I was actually trying to use some restraint so I didn't completely rock and smash the poor girl. /_Really trying_. /

"This is _rich_ Sonny…." An obnoxious laugh was forced out of me. "You're not gonna murder _anyone_-_especially not me_- with a fucking _shoe heel_, ya crazy _bitch_! So just get that shit out my face and stop _swinging_ it at me. You bring a gun? A knife? A _machete_? _Yea _I could understand you talking about tryna murder someone but there's no way I'mma let you take my ass down with the heel of some cheap, baby pink pumps- I hate those damn things!" I sneered, flinging her away from me and looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Sonny stared back, her face twisted up and her hair every damn where. After a minute or two of intense glaring her face crumpled and she began to sob bitterly.

"You and Bruno were such _assholes_, but…..I never wanted _to kill_ him." She wailed, her voice starting out as a rough hacking noise and working its way up to a high pitched whine. Once well manicured hands coming up over her face. She was missing a tip or two on her left hand along with a bit of the pearly nail polish and my face contorted in a mixture of disgust and disbelief as Sonny sank to the floor and continued her sobbing.

……..

……..

……I don't have to tell you that I wasn't moved by this in the least. I sighed and went back to rummaging in the fridge, deciding I'd get back to the real life, _Jerry Springer_ drama queen I had in the middle of my kitchen floor when I had some food in my hand. Yep, she was real life _Jerry Springer_ alright….a trailer trash blonde who was too far above The _Maury_ or _Montell Williams_ rating to even seek refuge in that show. But who was I to talk….? I could very well make a nice tub of white trash myself with all the shit I had going on….between my uncle fucking me in the ass every chance he got and the crack baby who had the nerve to mock me by calling himself my _'brother'_...then there was the fact that I was trying to get high when one of my _'friends'_ breaks into my house after killing her boyfriend-and I'm lacking enough empathy to care.

I'm HIV positive. I'll sleep with anything that's hot enough just as long as I get off.

I've pierced my dick. I deface nursing homes. I do drugs as a hobby.

My _'mumsy'_ didn't want me because she was a drag show whore. _'Papa'_ most likely would've O.D'd and died by now.

My supposed 'friends' were all psychos, the 'closest' of which being a pyromaniac and a Euro-model's crash pad slut.

And, lastly, I don't give a shit about _any of this_ because like I said earlier, nothing matters as long as I _get off_.

_So yea_. Most would dump all of those _'credentials'_ in the white trash category along with the punks, the dregs, the unwed teenage mothers, the necrophiliacs', Goths, and, _poly-or wutever-sexuals_…. but I'll tell you who _I_ was: I was fucking _Envy. _And there wasn't any possibility that you'd find me sobbing my heart out and spilling my boogers in the middle of some uncaring bastard's (or anyone's) kitchen floor….over a boyfriend you obviously wanted dead, no less! If I want someone dead you won't see me sobbing over the done deed later. _I'll tell ya that much_.

A bag of grapes was finally in hand (though some were a bit smushed) and I decided that would have to do. I could pretend to listen to Sonny's problems while the heroine finally ran its course.

"So what was it that you were saying, _Sonshine?"_ She took her face out her hands and looked up at me her face a mess of snot, hair, and bad make up. I tried not to flinch at how unusually big and dull her green eyes were as they focused on me.

"I didn't want to _kill Bruno_!" She squawked pitifully. "I went to that damn game to make things right with him." She trembled, bringing a shaky back hand to rub as the guck on her face.

"_Ewww_ that's gross, Sonny. Don't get that shit on the floor or Greed'll gag himself on his balls." She hiccupped and ignored the comment.

"But he was too busy waiting for that whore, _Kristen_." Her eyes suddenly naroowed and her voice deepened when she spoke the name of the busty little freshman-I was vaguely reminded of Cassie from the movie_, 'Cassie'_. "That little freshman _slut_." She hissed hatefully between snot bubbles. _/Look whose calling who a slut…/ _I popped a grape in my mouth and continued to recline against the counter. Well anger was justifiable in Sonny's case I _guess_-whether she was being hypocritical in the slut department or not. I mean Sonny was way better looking than that Kristen girl if you asked me. And me saying that is something because I'm looking at Sonny spill boogers all over my floor and I can still say that Kristen Evergreen was no real match for Sonny….Bruno was just really horny and full of bravado when he started trying to pick up the bowlegged freshman girl. _/And I use bowlegged as a nice, polite, subtle way of implying she opened the doors between her legs too often. So often that she was standing crooked, in fact/ _Yep…Sonny was a piece of _work alright_…..I can recall the first time I really _saw_ her: when she performed a toned down version of the skankified song _'Pretty Mess' by Vanity 6_. The song, a popular pole dancing song created by a group of Prince's females who used their bust number to inspire the group name, was just perfect for little miss _Sonshine Vantripe_ because she had every guy in the auditorium either drooling, nose bleeding, or trying to beat themselves off under their jackets. It wasn't so much that she was wearing a satin corset that was practically see through, or had a knack for rubbing up against the other girls she was dancing/ singing with….nope it wasn't so much _any_ of that…because who needs see through satin and gorgeous, might-as–well-be-topless table dancing brunettes, when you have a _whore_ who can actually _sing_? Sonny gave both an orgy of the body and ears because I'll tell ya it's not everyday you find people like Sonny, who do the things that Sonny does, who can sing. You can find skanks like her who _try_ to sing, and _want_ to sing, but none that _can actually sing_. So I was _surprised_, but not as enamored as Bruno grew to be with her that year when we were all still freshmen. After that, if you wanted to find either, you just had to look for the lump of saliva and sex under (ironically) the _unproductive_ peach tree behind the cafeteria.

As Sonny continued to pour out her tormented soul and make a mess in Greed's kitchen I was reminded of her 'Pretty Mess' debut. The mess she was making at this moment was _anything but pretty_, but it was still Sony. I had enough sympathy for her I suppose- enough that I _'mmhm'ed'_ and _'ahh'ed_ at the appropriate intervals (about a minute or so apart), trying to close my ears to all the guck she was dripping about _loving Bruno_ and _never meaning to hurt him_ and how scared she was his hell bound soul would _never forgive he_r, and _just what was she supposed to do without Bruno?_ _blah blah blah yatti yatti schmo schmo…._

By the time she'd reached what I'm sure was about to be the point where a long life story would unfold, I felt it my duty to act quick and keep Sonny on a topic I could handle-like hatred and all that jazz. There was no way I was gonna listen to the sadness a drunken mother and father had caused her little 5 year old soul for what I'm sure was probably gonna be the 4th time. I didn't burden others with _my_ life story so I'd be damned if I listened to anyone else's.

"Sonny? Darling? Sonny Sunshine?" A hiccup as those pitiful, now swamp green eyes, floated to me.

'Tell me exactly why you killed Bruno _anyway_." I went on casually, feeling that Bruno's death was old enough news to be considered a casual conversation topic. "You keep talking all this shit about _no_t wanting to kill him but….." I laughed, realizing for the first time that someone unfavorable had been removed from my life. "….the son of a bitch is _dead_. Dead and well on his way to _hell. Amen_." I raise a grape to her to express my approval of Bruno burning forever in some deep dark underworld, before popping the fruit in my mouth.

"You'll see him there, _you homo-fuck! Don't you talk shit about Bruno like that!" _She screamed from her place of insignificance on the floor. I did a double take, raising my eyebrow the second time around studying Sonny was a passive eye.

"I'm sorry what were you saying…? I usually don't hear the cries of those beneath me….and I _definitely_ don't take orders from some _chick_ sitting on the _floor_." I roll my eyes to emphasize this point as I take another grape in my mouth, regarding Sonny and all her unstable energy carefully. Here's this girl sitting on the floor, hair parted at least 3 different ways and still not anywhere near decent. She reeks of liquor and is most likely high as a kite and armed with at least 8 different STD's and other unfavorable infections. Her pink blouse is a bit torn at the left sleeve and there's a tiny dot of blood I can see on her white mini skirt. And now this same girl is making demands, looking at me the way a trapped mental patient looks when their about to lunge at you and attempt to kill you with a toothbrush…or dull spoon.

"I said…" She begins lowly. _"….don't you talk shit about Bruno."_

"What shit? I'm telling your little floozy self the truth. You knew Bruno was a bastard but you kept spreading your legs for the guy anyway!" I sneered, loving the contemptuous look Sonny had fixed upon me. How her mouth formed a straight little line as she soaked in the truths I laid upon her. "Bruno could fucking _beat you_, _pass you around to his friends, and treat you lower than shit_ and you and _your stupid ass_ always took it in and tried to make it _perfect_….still sucking his cock like it was you _life and fucking air_……even when _I_ and half of Bruno's damned lacrosse team was fucking you _like it was a damned sport_. _Everything_ was _ok_ as long as Bruno said it was and now you _finally_ kill the guy off and I think you might've _finally_ gotten somewhat _smart, maybe have headed for the hills by now_, but instead you're here. Sobbing your brains out over some shit that you had me wasting precious time in a white room all Thanksgiving, getting my proverbial ass reamed for by some closet-freak cop!" Sonny still glared at me.

"So don't give me some shit about _not wanting_ to _kill_ Bruno. You better tell me you wanted to, it was damned well worth it and that you're ready to get a clue, pass GO and collect 200 dollars, so I know that my time with that stupid cop wasn't _a complete and total fucking waste_ or else I'll kick you floozy ass out this damned house, so help me Sonny Sunshine." I gritted the last words out and Sonny's mouth had worked itself even thinner before she finally snapped.

"_I LOVED BRUNO. I KILLED HIM FOR US!"_ She screamed, her nails digging into her palms. By 'us' I'm assuming she's referring to herself and Bruno…. _"He treated me so horribly, you're right and I would've grown to hate him if he continued to do so…" _She whispers, looking down and shaking her head sadly. I'm still as lost as ever.

"That makes no fucking sense, Sonny-"

"_You can't love any damn body_. Of course you wouldn't understand that I saved _Bruno and I_ by _killing_ him! You'd never understand!" She confirms….. laughing and crying and hiccupping and growling all at once like she's possessed and I have to admit I'm kinda disturbed….more than disturbed…_OK_, completely _freaked out _right about now. Sonny _officially_ steals the title of most fucked up person in this room. Officially. Now I just gotta notify the heads and make it seem like I don't feel left out with a new crazy in town and all….

"SO then why the hell are you here telling _me_ all this crap! _You_ know I don't _love_. _I _know I don't _love_. But here you are, Sonny, mucking up my day with your psycho white-chick _bullshit….._ _Wasting my time_, yet again…." I trailed off into a hysterical sort of laughter which Sonny didn't find funny even in her '_Legion-for-we-are-many'_ state.

"I'm not wasting your time. I came here _to kill_ you!" She stood up, taking a step closer to me and raising the shoe at me threateningly….like it was a rolled newspaper and I was the dog she was determined to train. The analogy didn't sit well with me and so, yea, I found Sonny more than a little offensive right now so I stepped to her, staring down at the girl in amusement.

"But I'm not dead." I smiled at her _as-a matter-of-factly_. "So what…..you came here to make _me_ love you?" I laughed, grabbing Sonny by the wrist and pinning her to the counter in a matter of seconds. She stared at me for a moment those dull green eyes instantly brightening and coming back to life with disgust and anger. She pushed against and clawed at me but that didn't stop me from lifting her legs around my waist. She trembled, still resisting me weakly and I continued to laugh before grinding my hips into her. _/The weak minded can't handle the pressure of sex no matter what they think..._ /

"You didn't _love _Bruno." I scoff at her for the umpteenth time tonight. "You were always too busy trying to get me to give you an _encore fuck_ after that _wicked_ threesome with Bruno…." I wiggle my eyebrows at her mockingly as she squirms and pushes against me even more, taking her hand to the side of my face roughly and pushing still, an enraged sound working its way out her throat. It's easy to whip her hand out the air and out my face while laughing cruelly. Its just too fucking easy to make her pay….her being the weak minded little female she is.

"You're the type of girl who'll give the goodies to just about everyone, _every damn one,_ just to make it to _one_ guy." I smirk, in thought for a moment, noticing that I was feeling a bit better in my head, but not as relaxed as I was supposed to after a dose of heroine. "Hoping that when everyone comes running, he'll be among the crowds….Kinda like how every cheapo with a good set of ears and great sense of smell comes running for those _'buy one get one free'_ specials or those _'free all you can eat buffets'_….and maybe that's just what you are……one big _discount_ fuck." She growls at me.

"Get over yourself." She hisses. "Like you're one _to fucking talk_. You fuck anything that moves!" She grounds out at me, lifting her weight and kicking uselessly at me with her two bare feet (because remember one shoe was in her hand and the other in the hands of Archie himself who was still probably tryna find a way to lure me back into his clutches with that same damn shoe even though I _told _the prick I have _no cross dressing license_ yet).

"Now you're ruining my high Sonny, so are you gonna make it up to me with a good fuck…." I listened closely, noting that it was pouring outside based on the sounds I heard against the window pane. "…..or do I have to toss you outside to the dogs just like a biblical whore?"

"You can go fuck yourself, Envy. Let me go…_this isn't funny_!" She squeals, still trying to push away from me like she'll succeed. It would be yet another waste of time to give the standard response to this comment (Do I look like I'm laughing?)because it just so happens that the response is equally as old and dried up as the original line-so I don't bother with it. It'd be just another lie anyway….because I find scaring the hell out of Sonny _fucking hilarious_…..

_OH yes_…..Manipulating Sonny (or anyone) was fun. It was more fun than doing her-something that I didn't really care to do as I've said before. But this girl ruins my high and my day so I figure I deserve some sort of compensation. She understands my message loud and clear and looks absolutely terrified at the thought of me forcing myself on her-because Bruno was always around to protect her from other guys. In fact, only _Bruno_ could _force himself_ on his _girlfriend_ Sonny-and I never wanted to-but as I said: I deserve some sort of _compensation_. Cash or ass, babes….and I don't need tarot cards to tell you Sonny had no money.

She was frantic now, her legs still scrambling against my leg and thigh as she tried to scratch me with her toe nails. Her body sunk down against the counter, her determination making her a bit heavier than she really was. This was actually only a _teeny tiny bit helpful_ to her cause because it stalled me from getting her up on the counter properly…and both of us knew that once I got her ass on that counter the war would be won and I'd proceed to fuck her brains out. Thanks much.

"I warn you to let me go you bastard!" She screeches as I press myself against her further and play at her hands, teasing in my own annoying way, because she knows once I set my mind to it I'll be able to catch her wrist and it will all be _over_.

"Or what? You'll heel me to death Sonny? For the last time-"

"ONE." She begins a count loudly.

"-you are-"

"-TWO-"

"-not gonna-"

"-THREE-"

"-murder, kill, maim, or _injure_ my ass-"

"-FOUR-"

"-with a FUCKING _shoe_-"

"-_FIVE!_" At the moment Sonny shouts _'five'_ something sharp comes down on the back of my head and the that same something sharp hits me square in the rib as I drop Sonny and…. proceed to curse in pain. Doi.

"_Shit!" _The spinning makes everything move real slow before convenience allows me to crash back against the peninsula behind me and right across from the counter I was grinding against Sonny on. By the time the stars stop and I open my eyes, I observe that Sonny has had enough brains to put some considerable distance between the two of us-not that it mattered, seeing as how I was gonna _wring her fucking neck_ the minute I got close enough-which I inevitably would.

Sonny stands at least a fridge and a cabinet away from me, standing in the corner tense and frozen, all except for the winkle of her sharp green eyes. This has to be the girl that was capable of murdering Bruno, the smarter more conniving Sonny that no one hardly sees because she's too busy laughing at the real, skank-life Sonny in the background. I close my eyes and think for a minute, hardly scared because with the knowledge of Sonny being capable of murder comes as a smug reassurance. If she's capable of killing her _oh-so-worshipped-and-adored_ _boyfriend_ she could've definitely killed me right now if she really wanted to: After the first initial hit with the shoe when I was practically down and out. I decide to inform her of this.

"You missed the part where right after you injure me and get me down, you proceed to cave my skull in and dash my brains all over the kitchen." I point out, a catty grin coming upon my face, allowing me to show the full evil of my glaring white teeth. Sonny only lifts an eyebrow coolly.

"Oh really?"

"_Yup_. That _would_ be the way to kill a guy with the heel of a shoe…" I yawn but don't stretch because of the sting in my side. "… but you messed up already."

"You-"

"Dumby, you'll never kill me now." I say as sweetly as possible. She shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"Honestly I'm not too keen on getting more blood on this skirt. I really like it and I've already lost a pair of shoes you know…" She trails off, holding up the aforementioned shoe lamely.

"I think you never planned on killing me in the first place." She shrugs.

"Maybe not." She crosses her arms in thought (still wielding the almighty shoe I'm thinking about burning the minute I get my hands on). "Now do you have a comb or brush?" She asks, flipping her hair back a bit and running her hand through it like she's a vixen on Holiday in Riker's.

I stare at her like she's lost every damn marble in that blonde sac of hers.

"Does this look like a _hotel_? I'm still pissed as _fuck _at you! _Look_ what you-_awww shit_…" Sonny looks at me, only mildly alarmed. "Yea, please don't get to up and atom on my account. I'm only bleeding and scarred for life." I spit at her sarcastically, letting her get a good look at the gash. This doesn't seem to move her, just like _her_ little emotional outburst failed to move _me_ earlier.

"Slap a band aid on it and the maybe we can go out."

"Oh no…." I say, giving her a look I hope is one of pure evil. "After I get my band aid-" I stand up straight, narrowing my eyes at her.

"_-bitch, I'mma kick your ass."_

(X)(x)(X)

Sleep was something that either wouldn't come easily or wouldn't come at all tonight. I was betting on it not coming at all. I had been laying here in bed, staring at the ceiling like I had nothing to live for, long enough to gather that I was not gonna get any _damn_ sleep.

I was frustrated, cranky from being frustrated, and worst of all, haunted. Haunted by Nina, by Envy, by everything I've done since meeting Envy and by the things I would probably do in the future if someone didn't put me down like a good little sinner. The conversation I'd had with my dad earlier had helped, but not really. One little talk about some holes in my ears couldn't smooth over everything. It couldn't smooth over my fight with Al or the scars over my body-it couldn't even smooth over the tell tale pricks on Envy's damn wrists. The more I thought of it, the more I realized that it _didn't fix a damn thing._ All it did was force me to lie again, act like I was brave and was gonna actually take my guilty self down to a clinic and find out what was so _wrong _with me. I was scared. I didn't wanna find out if I didn't have to.

…I also didn't wannabe condemned to something as lame as church or home school. That'd suck and make me worse if anything. _/But you'd still be lying to everyone around you…/_

A buzz on my nightstand made me jump to sit up in my bed and I wanted to punch myself after realizing it was just my cell phone vibrating. I debated even looking at who it was, just wanting to go back to being alone and agry in the dark but curiosity got the best of me and only strung me along further when I didn't recognize the number coming in. My thumb pressed down on the answer button and I brought the phone to my ears, trying to sound as normal and inquiring as possible.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" The voice was familiar but I couldn't think of anyone with that voice who would have my number. I was tempted to hang up for fear it might be one of those damn prankers-the beings of insomnia who sit up with their friends (or boyfriends and girlfriends) and disturb and confuse all sorts of people so they can laugh over it in joyous girlfriend-boyfriend-best friend unity all the months before they break up-or if they're really committed-over honeymoon and then later over dinner with the damn kids. Lord knows I have no right to be so bitter towards those sorts of people, there've been a few times when Jake and I have sat up at night and done just that, but tonight was not my night.

This sounds like a girl and the number isn't blocked but…

"Who the hell is this?" I snapped. It was silent for a moment before a heated response came.

"Edward, you jerk! This is Clause!" Wow. _Shocker of the night_. This must be a Byron and Jake thing. Giving Clause my number. She's got sorry timing but I won't punish her because of it. It's not her fault. Then again who does _she think_ she is calling _my _house at this time of night and calling me a jerk…?

"Who the hell are you calling a jerk, you sorry excuse for a girl!"

"I may be a sorry excuse for a girl but hell if you're not a sorry excuse for a boy! At least I can grow!"

"So you're into torture by ear now, huh?" I quip, knowing she can't resist bickering with me.

"No, Ed, I've actually called to grace you with the opportunity of a life time." She sounds very sure of herself and I can only wonder what this _'opportunity of a lifetime'_ is.

"Really?" I say as flatly as possible. "Can't think of anything I'd want from you, Clause. Especially since you just told me I'll never grow…" She makes an 'hmph' sound.

"Well the deadline for the money and what not for the skating trip is coming up soon…."

"Yea?" I think I know where this is going.

"…and I was wondering if you wanna go together." She throws out, laughing nervously at the end. Before I even know what I'm doing I'm saying 'yes'.

"Sure." I blurt out, thanking God that she can't see my face because I know she's probably blushing and I'm probably blushing and we're both just sitting here blushing like dumb idiots because this is so awkward because all we ever do is fight and I'm not even sure if I like Clause or if she really likes me but I know that I want to just see how this turns out and don't wanna turn her down and that no harm could be done going skating with the girl and-

"Ed?"

"Yea?" I croak out.

"So you'll save me a skate and maybe a spot next to you at the bus stop?" She asks, still seeming somewhat doubtful. I understand what this calls for because I've seen Jake do it in awkward situation all the time.

"How about you save me that skate and spot next to you at the bus stop…and I'll save you a spot on my arm." I suggest, hoping her face has gotten a lot redder than mines because of the comment.

"I don't do that arm stuff, Elric, you just have my skate and spot ready. Night." And with that the phone glows with the sign of an ended call and I'm sitting alone in the dark, no longer frustrated but a bit confused. Maybe the frustration will come back later. _/Yea after you spend a few minutes letting it sink in that you just agreed to pay almost 50 dollars just to make some girl whose not even your girlfriend or best friend happy./_

"Oh shit."

"What, Edward?" Came Al's voice and I turned to see my brother stepping into the room, his silhouette the only thing I could really make out-a silhouette which included a spike of hair hear and some legs and arms there….

"Yea, Al?" I said in a weary tone. Damn, I wanted to make things right but not right this moment. Maybe _tomorrow_ or something-yea-but tonight? Tonight….When I was still cranky and prone to saying things I don't mean, possibly pushing Al away? I didn't think so.

"Al, I'm tired so is there anything you need?" Damnit. Only two seconds and I was already making an ass out of myself, dismissing Al in a way that made it sound like he was a step child I didn't want but was saddled with while my new wife went on a business trip. The insanity of it all….

"Ed, please." Al says shrugging off my little comment and coming to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry about Thanksgiving, brother." He throws it out just like that and I want to protest: I begin to ask what the hell he's apologizing for but then I shut my mouth. Its not easy to forget how Al and I spent all Thanksgiving keeping as far away from each other as possible-its especially hard to forget when we've spent every Thanksgiving since we were babies right next to each other. That's at least 14 or 15 years of fighting for the last _Turkey leg_ right there. _14 to 15 years of being brothers-brothers who have hardly, if ever squabbled over any damn thing_. What an asshole I am…getting all testy with Al over something that's my fault….

"I'm sorry too, Al." We both let out a long exhale and then laugh at each other for it. Al lies right next to me and for a moment I'm fooled into believing we're little kids sharing a room again. But when I roll my eyes up towards the ceiling, those fake little glow in the dark stars are absent….but it doesn't matter. It's not about the fake little glow in the dark stars. Its about Al and me. Its all about forgetting the mask for a minute and just breathing next to each other.

"So who were you talking to before I came in?"

"Eavesdrop much, Al?" I chuckled a bit, not wanting him to think I was pissed-though I was a bit-not because he eavesdropped but now because I was really thinking about that 50 dollars I was gonna end up spending on skating. _50 fucking dollars_…? To roll around and act like a superstar…? What the hell was wrong with me…

"You've done enough of being an ass, Ed. Tell me who it was!" He insists, nudging me with his elbow.

"Alright! Alright! _Alright_…" I growl the last 'alright' when AL nudges me particularly hard. He quickly recoils his elbow and tries looking particularly innocent. "…But you're gonna have to give me something in exchange for it….." The play of innocence is forgotten as Al gives another sharp nudge and reaches for the pillow so that he can smother me, I think.

"How about some jama's lint, ok? _OK_. Now _tell_ me." Al was being pretty nosy for being him and all but I decided to oblige him.

"That Clause girl from school." He raises his eyebrows and I see a serious look of surprise. His eyebrows twitch in an effort not to raise them completely, he bites his lip, and his eyes waver off slightly as if trying to look like he's looking at me while not looking at me-_whatever sense that makes_. Okay…..weird……

"What?"

"It's nothing." Al says offhandedly.

"Then why did you look like that?" I eye him incredulously and he tries to do the same back, but his face is coming out all wrong because he can't lie to save his life_. /Not that the ability to lie good is something to brag about-unless you're talking poker. / _Something told me Envy would disagree about that-with him lying was a fucking talent, an art form to be mastered along with the majors of fucking and sadism. But that wasn't the type of thing to think about when Al was _lying_ right next to me, _lying_ his ass off about something to do with Clause calling me.

"Like what?" His face is still doing these little gyrations that are somehow supposed to magically return his muscles to relaxed, making the expression normal….well it wasn't happening because I could now see the coloring on his cheeks….and it was _dark_.

"Like that." I said, sitting up and poking his cheek with my finger. It was damned hot alright…..

"I just thought you were talking to somebody else is all…."

"Uhhum…." He gets up, giving me a sideways look.

"Well I better get back to bed. Night, Edward."

Yea…whatever that was about it's not on my damn conscience, that's for sure. But that 50 dollars sure is….along with all the other crap I'll be forced to face whenever Envy does return to school.

(X)(x)(X)

"I'll have to kick a whole fucking kennel of puppies to make up for this one…" I groan, hanging limply over the edge of the couch and trying to ignore the screams of the over caffeinated teeny boppers in the background.

You've probably noticed that Sonny isn't hanging over my fence, draining like a properly 'neck-wringed' chicken head should. It blows but I found that I had no energy to wring Sonny's neck. And I was deeply regretting it.

"I can't believe this chick…is it really necessary that someone _tell_ you not to walk around by yourself when there's a serial killer on the loose?" Sonny snipes about one of the hot, young, _about-to-be-cut-into-pieces_, chickadees in _'I Know What You Did Last Summer'_.

"That's the _fucking point_ Sonny…" My voice chastises her sleepily. "….they make these movies, ya watch them and get hyped at the cast's _stupidity_, come out the theatre stating how stupid the film was…before buying it when it comes out on DVD and watching it religiously. Ta-fucken-Daaaa…." I drawl, feeling the ice in the paper towels starting to melt on top of my head. There's a knot the size of doorknob on the back of my head and my head's so screwed I'm not sure if I _want_ to smash it in and bleed to death or if I'm happy that it's _not_ bleeding.

"Why are you so morbid?"

"I have a better question-why the fuck are you still _here_!" Sonny ignores my snotty temperament , simply saying:

"Watch your ice. It's not where it should be." Like I need her to be my fucken nurse…I tell her this.

"How the hell would you know? The knot isn't on your fucking head!" I spit, hissing as I move the ice back over the small mountain dynasty that's settled itself on the back of my skull. No need to let her know she was right…stupid fucking skank, messing up my high….and speaking of which…

Call me a complete idiot for not noticing this before but I was starting to see it was time I take the dose up a notch. I'd been applying the same amount of the maiden since when I first started using (which-surprise surprise- wasn't that long ago) and now it was taking longer for me to get high and when I finally _did_ I could just barely feel it…it would practically slip through my fingers and I'd be pissed as fuck as oppose to happy and euphoric and all that psycho, orgiastic jazz. This was the second episode in which someone sabotaged my high without even trying-it came and went and then I'd be stuck here just like I was now-with a headache and a hell of an attitude.

"I honestly wanna just take a long trip….gutting and fucking guys for a living? Doesn't that sound fun?" Sonny confides to me on a sigh.

"_Uh huh_. It's called prostituting Sonny-you'd be perfect." She kicks me from her end of the couch and I kick her back with a growl.

"I suppose if the shoe fits…" She trails off. Leave it to Sonny to accept that she'd make the perfect prostitute. I roll my eyes at her daftness and continue being miserable.

"Believe me Sonny, the shoe fucking fits…" I grumble before losing my patience with the damn ice and chucking it at the TV screen. Tiny little diamonds of color break across the screen in front of someone's bloody corpse and I roll back on the couch so that I'm looking at the ceiling and taking up most of Sonny's couch space.

"Hey!" She kicks at me again and I kick back harder.

"Bitch, don't test me." I mutter darkly, lifting up my head to glare at her.

"How about you test me and see what the fuck happens." She bites back.

"Sonny, Christ, that was so fucking _corny_…" A harsh sigh puffs into the air as I rub my temples tiredly.

"Shut up. You're such a miserable fuck when you're not high or getting fucked or fucking…." How many people have told me this? Just like Greed calling me a slut or whore, it gets pretty old….

"Fuck, where have I heard that one…."

"Probably from every person you've fucked whose had to deal with you when you're not buried to the hilt in their ass…" Sonny says offhandedly. I close my eyes and then open one to peak at her.

"You know I'm really hoping that the cops will be coming for your ass soon. You're working my nerves. Fuck knows why I've tolerated you this long…"

"Even if they do come you'll have my back and we'll fight them off before running across the country side together on a killing spree…."

"Sounds like a nice offer but I wouldn't bet my bottom dollar if I were you…. How about I just sit here and watch them cuff you and take you away to be butt fucked by some he-she named _Maxine_?" Sonny makes a face at me.

"You know what Envy? Just _cancel_ my subscription buddy because _I don't need your issues (1)."_ She throws her head and arms back over the other end of the couch, like she's just proved something.

"Great one…you get that off a keychain, Sonshine?" I say dryly.

"Whatever." She sighs.

"Why the hell don't you have any beer in this place? Where's the drugs?" She asks, sniffing the air as if that'll tell her something. Since it's a stupid question to me, I give a stupid, clichéd answer.

"Up your ass and around the corner." I reply dryly. She wrinkles her nose at me.

"SO not funny, Envy."

"Wasn't meant to be." I say, blowing out a breath of air.

"I think you should run away with me." She says.

"I think you're retarded."

"We could both be free."

"I'm free right now. Would be even more so if you'd get your ass up on off my couch and out my house so I can get high and finger fuck myself into oblivion…." My head rolls back with the comment, proving how drained I really am. Sonny doesn't notice though. She just keeps going like she always does.

"NO your not….that's why you're such an animal when it comes to fucking, That's why you're always fucking, always snuffing people…because you feel trapped." Dr. Phil wasn't one of my favorite people…I've watched all sorts of dipshit parents spring the man on their kid and _let me tell you:_ I wasn't liking what I saw at those particular moments on TV. Its bad enough teens don't want their issues to be discovered, yet alone _corrected_…but to _surprise_ them by sicking some mad psychologist on them to probe their brain and expose their issues on National TV? _What a joke_….someone was getting their throats slit once the lights went out and all eyes were shut…_and I guarantee you that it wasn't gonna be the kid_. But back to the point, kiddies…if doctor Phil himself pissed me off, you can only imagine the affect Sonny _trying _to be doctor Phil had on me.

"Sonny….I want you to SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT. NO MORE OF YOUR SHIT. NO MORE OF YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH A SHOE. NO MORE LONG, SOPPY TALKS ABOUT BRUNO. MY HEAD HURTS. JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP. _Shut up._" By the time I was through I'm pretty sure I was snarling at her and while I remember Sonny actually shrinking back in fear when I had these outburst in the past (whether they be directed at her or not) she did nothing of the sort now. She simply got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

"And don't you go cutting your wrists or killing yourself in this god damn house. Greed'll have a damned _chocobo_." My voice warned, seeming lost on the emptiness of the house and the almost-down-to-one cast of 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. I could care less about them…because I wasn't doing too hot either.

I heard not a word from Sonny for the rest of the night…which I'd guess wasn't long because the next thing I knew I was waking up to one of those sickeningly bright mornings.

My eyes squinted as I took in the sunlight and my feet padded their way to the kitchen in search of (predictably) food, only to find that Sonny had taken up all her stuff-her shoes and her snot-and had left. Actually she left one thing….

Bruno's cell phone.

Sonny was gone. Where to you ask? Hmph. _Damned if I'd ever know_.

I just knew I had it in mind to speak to a certain blonde today. Fuck only knew that he was probably missing the hell out of me. Tossing the expired Bruno's cell phone in my room somewhere, I trudged off to take a shower and get ready for school.

(X)(x)(X)

My head was still pounding even after I'd handed over my 50 dollars to Winry and heard all her _'reassurances'_.

"You won't regret this, Ed! Trust! Us Seniors are gonna do something totally special with this money so don't be such a bummy _kill joy_. Honestly you have to be the most unenthusiastic freshman I've ever met….." _And so she continued on…and on….and on….._

Her voice was still wringing my ears and haunting me by the time lunchtime came around but there could be worse. She could've tried to coddle and interrogate me about that incident at the basketball game…and she didn't so for now I'll be somewhat glad that she _only took my money_.

Jake, Lucas and the guys were waiting for me at the table with Clause. Of anything they wouldn't pry at me about what happened at the game either-Lucas probably already gave them a stern talking to, just because he was the considerate type that didn't like to put others on the spot. With this in mind, I relaxed and I started towards the table, but something pricked at my back, causing hairs to stand on end and making me instantly nervous. It was strange and I prayed to God I wasn't having some damn panic attack or another one of those seizures. My feet decided to move in the direction of the dwindling lunch line instead, opting to at least grab a small bite to eat so I could make myself look busy when I sat down with the guys. You could _always _look busy with food…

The line kept me there for all of two seconds but I was stalled by the nervous-prick and suddenly noticed what the feeling was. It was the feeling that someone was trying to get my attention-by studying me closely. My eyes shifted around the lunchroom but there was just too damn much going on to pin point just who could be watching me. I was growing tense and frustrated.

"Elric!" I looked over to see Jake waving at me. "Get your ass over here!" He laughed, giving me a weird look before leaning over to say something to Clause, who just shook her head and smiled, pushing Jake's face away from her.

A grin came to my face and I knew it was time to forget something as stupid as someone looking at me. That could come later I'd guess. I started towards the table, trying to ignore how suspicious the chicken soup Lunch Lady Ricky gave me smelled right about now, when out of nowhere something hit me square in the neck and dropped to the floor.

"_Wha' the hell?_" I exclaimed, my hand already rubbing at the spot where whatever had hit me. I looked down to see a small, dark silver object at my foot and stooping down to pick it up I noticed it was a barbed something, a barbed _earring_ to be exact. My eyes immediately darted up and around, knowing automatically who must be trying to get my attention. Who must be watching me and making me that nervous….why the hell would he be trying to catch my attention at school? With an _earring_ of all things? _In the middle of the cafeteria of all places? _That was a stupid question though, because Envy only went out of his way to find me for one thing and on thing only: to play games. I shouldn't be surprised he'd challenged my nerve like this because it'd been me who put the damn idea in his head in the _first place_.

_/"I was in my right mind when I said I'm yours. It being exclusive to you isn't a problem for me…" He really was trying his best to sound sincere. Really./_

_/"If you're gone be my fuck buddy, Ed, you can only hide in closets but for so long." The smirk grew into a full fledged grin, lop sided of course./_

_/Oh Christ I was losing my mind…../_

What the hell had I been thinking when I agreed to all this shit! I didn't wanna _belong _to Envy, I didn't wanna be _summone_d by speeding barbed wires in the _middle_ of the _lunchroom_, and I most definitely didn't want to be exposed and dragged away to be burned at the stake like the little homo I was proving to be. _Christ no!_

Instinct told me to take a look at the door of the lunchroom and sure enough, my eyes met Envy's insistent, penetrating, storm gray eyes right at the small view window of the cafeteria door. He brought his fingers up to twiddle them at me in a mocking wave and even from here I could see a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. I could only stare, before a scowl worked its way onto my face.

_Damnit_….not only was Envy _back_, but he was back with a wicked exhibitionist streak. I had it on my mind to ignore Envy, to keep walking to the table where my friends sat and laugh it up about how the _weirdest thing in the world just happened_…but then I felt the prick become a stab and I knew that it wouldn't be easy. If anything Envy might just stride up to me in the middle of the lunchroom and make me regret even _trying_ to ignore him. If its one thing I'd learned by now…Envy hated to be ignored. Half the hits I took from came because I tried blocking him out for chrissakes. Besides, if these thoughts weren't incentive enough I was looking at the smallest hint of blood in my hand, knowing that the damned earring must've cut me. I sighed and made my way over to the table.

"Ed, you're slower than most, kid. Tell me: what's so confusing about making your way from the lunch line to this here table. I mean I _know_ its not where we usually sit but…." Jake shakes his head at me slowly, raising his shoulders and giving me a look of mock sympathy.

"Like you're one to talk about being slow, Jake." I cast him a sideways look and chuckle.

"Oh God, what happened to your neck?"

_/"**Go get a nurse, you retard!"** Clause. **Worried.** Maybe scared/ _

Clause is up, prodding at the area around my neck and I brush her off as gently as possible, her actions reminding me too easily of my little attack at the basketball game before Thanksgiving.

"Don't worry about it. Random, weird event of the day: Someone thought it'd be cool to fire some sort of earring at me in hopes that I'd bleed to death." Lucas shook his head, the surfer loops of dark black hair going this way and that on top of his head.

"The lunchroom's a serious mania-pen."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, dropping my lunch try on the table.

"I'll be back. I just gotta head to the bathroom and take a look….make sure my skin doesn't rot off from SARS or something…." They nod and continue whatever conversation they were having, unaware that I'm probably heading off to my immediate doom in the halls of a school with staff that refuses to hear. _/The same halls some guy was murdered in only a few days ago. /_

My steps grow more hurried as I head towards the door of the lunchroom, determined to speed up the process of finding out what Envy and wants and how I can give it to him so he'll leave me alone for the day.

Stepping into the hallway outside the lunchroom, the buzz of my peers is immediately locked in by the air tight doors and I'm finding myself annoyed, having expected Envy to at least have the courtesy to be somewhere that doesn't require me to jump through hoops of fire in order for me to find.

"Damn him…." I growled, knowing I can't have been mistaken. He's the only person I can think of that would throw a barbed earring at me…

"_Shorty!_ Seems you're a bit slow today." I look to my side to see Envy leaning against a near by janitor's closet._ /The least used one in school it would seem…/_

"Seems your not the only one who thinks so." I mutter dryly, finding the guy's presence more invasive than usual now that I'm seeing him for the first time since our little trip to the shop.

"So how's your friend?" I ask, giving his pants a pointed look and smirking darkly to myself. Envy glances down where my eyes went and grins.

"He's doing fine now actually. Its just like you to be concerned about 'im-"

"Envy what the hell is it that you want?" I growl, losing hope that he would've gotten to the point of this meeting himself. It's a shame I hadn't remembered that with Envy there is no hope. It's either hit or miss. That's all there is to it.

Envy shrugs.

"I missed my shorty…came by to check on how you were doing and all that jazz…" I roll my eyes and snort. Leave it to Envy to play games.

"Uh huh….yea sounds just like you. You're the kinda guy who just offers rides home for _free_ and holds peoples keys for _safe keeping_." I sneer with as much sarcasm as possible.

"The past is hardly a nice thing, Eddi-boy. Hardly."

"You're tellin me…" I mutter, stuffing my free hand in my pocket.

"But I'd bet it's a lot nicer then this damn earring you threw at me." I snatch it out my pocket and chuck it at him, growling to myself when he simply catches it.

"Well I was trying to do your ass a favor and be subtle…"

"Blood is never a subtle thing, Envy." I snap, holding up my palm so he can see the spot that was over the nick on my neck. He waves his hand at me.

"Oh please, that's nothing. I could show you stuff way more severe than that." He leers at me while saying this, walking over to me and studying me with mischievous gray eyes.

We stand like this for a moment, him still a bit to my side, but closer now so that he can look sideways and regard me in the same manner I regard him. _/I don't know if I wanna hit him or have him kiss me./_

"Come with me, Ed."

"Why?"

"Because there's at least 10 minutes of lunch left and I wanna say I did something constructive at school before I spend the next four periods getting wasted." He says simply, pulling me behind him by the wrist only for me to snatch it away from him.

"I told my friends I'd be back."

"So?" He says, grabbing at me again and pulling in a determined manner. I don't budge.

"So they'll thinks something's wrong if I don't come back. Wit me bleeding and all…."

"Oh please, Ed. That shits no more bleeding than it is tearing when you get a grain of sand in your eye." He says quickly, yanking at me again. I yank back and stare him down.

"Yea a real, sharp, metal piece of sand…." I growl, noticing that someone is coming down the hallway.

"Lookit, Ed, let's not make a scene." Envy hisses, he too realizing someone working their way down the hallway towards us and pulling me roughly to him so that he can whisper harshly and quickly in my ear.

"Just tell your little friends Mr. _Ass Smacker_ detained you. They'll not only understand but they'll sympathize and then you guys can have a long, _buddy-bonding conversation_ about _Ass smacking_ teachers and their nerve and their attitudes and evneutally _everyone'll_ forget about you disappearing for a whole lunch period." I give in.

"Fine, Just get off me." I spit, shrugging him away from me and trying to ignore the smug look he has.

"Will do, Eddi-boy, will do, can do." And with that he's leading me down the hallway, farther and further away from the lunchroom, turning down corridors I've never even paid attention to and some I've never even seen.

The sinking feeling I usually get in my stomach when it comes to Envy is only doubled by the fact I'm awaiting a surprise from him on school grounds. Every other hormonal teenager is just fine with sexing it out in some Janitor's closet or in the library or wherever else there is to screw- _but not me_. Even if Envy was some _nice girl_ and _not _some _dreggy, mind-warped boy (who just so happens to be hot despite all of this) _I couldn't see me shagging with him ins some janitor's closet.

It seems like Envy might very well be taking me somewhere off of school grounds and I'm about to stop, stamp my foot, and protest when he swings me around and pulls me into, _you guessed it_, a janitor's closet. One of the ancient, probably most renowned janitor's closets in snogging history, but still one unknown to me because _I just don't do that kind of shit_.

He's pulled me inside and pressed me up against the wall, his breath hot on my cheek.

"_Now, Eddi-boy, let me show you what it's really like to be in the closet."_

His eyes glint at me even in the dark and I'm beginning to think this might be one of the fastest crash courses Envy will ever have given me. A crash course about the thrills of being inside the closet…but the adrenaline of when that inside becomes an outside.

_Something that's my biggest fear._

(X)(x)(X)

(1) Couldn't help myself. This is actually from a keychain.

-_**Carrie **_(asa reveiwer pointed out to me)is a movie dealing with a girl who is either possessed or of the devil...not sure which. I just know she has power and used it to kill half the people in her class. _Yea..._

**Author's Note:** Yah...so I gotta come back and make sure this isfully corrected and all that jazz. Review and tell me what you think (cuz you guys are seriously helpful when you do). Laterz.


	16. Non Con Affairs

**A/N:** Wompty. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait…..but I went through all the reviews I got since this story started and I love you all so much sniffle. Your reviews make me feel cool. Schmankyou.

**Warnings:** Usual jazz….language, 'uniquely erotic' situations….ermm….

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed

**Disclaimers:** You know the drill.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Non Con Affairs

* * *

**

Sole was being _fucked,_ literally _plowed_, _banged_, _flogged_ – _anything_ you could possibly think of to describe having _real rough hot sex_ with someone – by the _garbage man. _The building's sanitation worker..._/Oh the amazing, mind-blowing scandalaciousness of it all…/_

The space around him was filled with his own needy moans and the obnoxious, catchy rifts of some hard-rock song or the other. It reverberated through the walls and over all the unintelligible noises…There was a _strong_ possibility some old bat might even _report_ the obscenely loud music to Ollie upon his return…or even the police…but Sole didn't care. He was _being fucked_ by the _garbage man _– and damned good too, he must say.

Most would consider it an act of pure desperation to consider the _garbage man_ as a potential, possible, in Sole's case, _definite_ lay…but the only thing desperate about Sole were his cries and pleas under the pressure of sex. That was where desperation ended with Sole, because Sole was a man who could have whatever and whomever he wanted…and it just so happened that, on this day, he wanted Ray, the garbage man. So _sue_ him:_ this garbage man was a fucking hot, phantasmagorical, ubber sexy, drop-deadbut do-me-please garbage man…_

It was something straight out of a _good_ porno, he swore. And he did mean a _good _porno…_the lip-licking kind_. His fortune was just _too damn good_. Usually, it was left up to firemen, policemen, and even construction workers to be hot, but this man, Ray-was-it-, took the fucken cake, as far as Sole was concerned. There was no pot belly or evidence of the day before's breakfast here. No siree! His face wasn't even all that interesting – just plain brown hair and brown eyes set above a block chin– but the man's body was _gorgeous_, holding white hot force just waiting to be unleashed upon a body as willing as Sole's. Despite the music already playing in the background, as Sole tried his damned hardest to angle his weakening body on his side with Ray pistoning into him, he could vaguely hear some familiar, diddly pounding in his head. _/Ya make me wanna la la…in the kitchen on the floor…/ _And _oh yes_, he'd gladly _'la la'_ on the floor of _wherever_, though it didn't even have to be the damned kitchen, because here he was, taking it in the ass in the _living room_. The man had Sole on his side, angling his leg up so that he could drive into him properly. Sole arched back over the powerful body, enjoying the pulling of the man's roughly padded fingertips on his skin and the feel of grease and dirt and sweat. One hand clawed at the seat of the couch while the other dug its fingers into the carpeting. _/Ollie'll kill me if this stains…/_

"Oh my fucking _goddd…_" Sole groaned loudly, throwing his head back and clawing even more desperately at the couch. "…I _fucking love_ you…I swear to _God_ I do…I'll have your _damned babies_ if you want…" the blond babbled stupidly as Ray continued to grunt with effort behind him, before finally pushing Sole over onto his stomach, raising the blond's ass and ramming back into him like a man possessed. Sole didn't mind…just like he didn't mind the dirt, sweat or grit…in _fact_, the _fact_ that this was a garbage man excused any dirt, automatically, because fucking a work-dirty man was just so damned hot to Sole. _/SO fucking hot.../ 'Fucking hot' seemed to be today's expression…_It was the same exact factor that made construction workers supposedly so sexy in those pin-up porno mags that hopeless middle-aged women liked to buy. _Now, he finally got it…Ray could be his calendar boy anyday..._

Just as the brunette began pounding into him with all the force of an elephant stampede, someone began pounding obnoxiously on Sole's, actually Ollie's, apartment door with equal strength. And, at the same moment, Sole could see his phone moving with the vibrations of its ring tone. The silver instrument clattered from its wooden pedestal to the floor before him, still dancing around with its melody.

"Fuck…" Sole hissed, annoyed, but having no intentions of actually stopping Ray (though he doubted he could at this point) and getting his ass up – wasn't it high enough? – to see who the hell it was, at both the door or phone. It was probably just some prehistoric badger, here to condemn him to hell for having his music so unbelievably loud. /_As they say: 'if it's too loud, you're too old'…Let the bastards wait_./ Maybe if he was lucky, they'd go deaf before senility took over and they would forget why they were in front of his door in the first damned place. He swore if he wasn't so genial, he'd have pulled an 'Envy' and tortured those old bastards to death one at a time – he _hated_ old people. By this age, they were just so disgustingly close-minded that nothing could be done with the lot of 'em…That's what Sole figured. How did that fogey on the other side of that door know that Sole didn't have a damned good reason for keeping his music playing full blast? Huh? Nope. They just assumed that he was being rude and that God should punish him, because _God Forbid_ he act his age and have _fun _and _voluntarily deafen _himself…At least, he had a _choice_ _when to go deaf, damnit. _

Speaking of _deafening himself_…Sole's cries were becoming something even _he_ was truly sick of at the moment. This was so damned _good_ it was _painful _– and he was quite good at expressing that. He thrusted his hips up and the pounding became more insistent, sharper with impatience, and Sole had decided that he'd both _had_ and _not had_ enough, just at the moment Ray pulled the man to sit upright and began bouncing him in his lap. _Of course, there was still that thrice damned knocking… _

"_Damnit…_I'm _COMING_!" Sole yelled, mentally chuckling to himself at how true one version of the phrase was while the other was really and truly far off _his_ map. Ray moaned brokenly behind him and, at the moment, both men came almost violently, Sole still clutching absently at the uprooted cushions of the couch and Ray digging his fingers into Sole's hips, still thrusting into the man as if unsure of how to stop.

"_Aww jeeeezuz yes…_" Sole sighed, slumping forward onto his shoulders and grinning goofily.

"That was _so wicked_…you _rock_, babesy." He said, out of breath as the man pulled out of him, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he picked up his clothes and made himself scarce – but not before turning off the music and doing Sole a favor. With the music off, Sole could hear just how harsh his breathing was and decided he'd definitely done some good cardiac today_. /Ohhh definitely…/ _

After a few minutes of laying the way he was, Sole's shoulders began to get cramped and his ass started getting cold. He rolled up into a lazy kneeling position, feeling around slowly for his boxers. Another loud knock on the door – made even louder by the absence of his music – seemed to make the job of him finding his boxers a lot more urgent than it really was. But he did find them…his Dragon Ball Z boxers…and he pulled them on with a sort of flourish, only taking his time.

"Now to see what this pop tart wants." He grumbled, sauntering over to the door and throwing it open only to reveal Kimblee…behind one of the building's older, more disturbing patrons: _Lady Maxine._

"Christ." Sole whispered to himself, both horrified and confused at what he could've done to deserve such a devious apparition at his front door. It was simply like this: The same way it was obvious that you'd commited the most aggrevious of sins when Satan came down and _personally_ _escorted you to hell_, was the _same way_ that when Lady Maxine appeared at your door this early, you knew your day was shit. _Absolute shit_.That's all there was to it._ /Maybe this was how that coach he had back inmy second senior year felt…/ _He stood in his doorway and angled the door in such a way that Lady Maxine wouldn't be able to see into his apartment, and thus see the uprooted couch cushions and maybe even Ray himself…

Lady Maxine resembled more a crumpled up ball of paper than an actual, respectable old woman…a crumpled up ball of paper with an Inuyasha wig on…minus the dog ears…and an albino pygmy head atop it. That was one scary thing about Lady Maxine…she was an albino. Not that albinos were scary but she, Lady Maxine, was an old, and dried up_, mean_ albino. So instead of the sharp pink eyes albinos were known to have (quite unique and pretty in most cases), she had aged so much it seemed that her eyes had reverted to a pale, zombie-flesh sort of pink…as if they hadn't finished being formed…and her _skin_! _God,_ let's not even talk about her _skin_…it was on the point of fading away _forever, it seemed_, transparent and ghostly as the foam on the high seas of the Bermuda triangle. The other scary thing about Lady Maxine was that one of her eyes was bigger than the other – whether she was born this way or if the other eye shrunk over time from her constant scowling or some sort of chronic pink eye, Sole couldn't tell you. He just knew it freaked him out when it _twitched _at him. It wasn't so much that the eye was _smalle_r than the _other eye_…or maybe that _was it_, because the other eye took up _at least_ half of Lady Maxine's shrivelled up little head, but the twitching thing was just _so not cool. Not cool with Sole at all. _

"Lady Maxine!" Sole gushed with false enthusiasm. "How are you? You look well today!" To make the act more believable, Sole might've actually reached out to shake the woman's hand or embrace her, but that just seemed very very _wrong_. Not only that, but what if she just fell apart? Like a sac of organs held together _only_ by a wispy spider web…and that one hug just brought the whole webby tapestry loose, causing everything else to fall through. Worse yet…what if she bit him or engulfed him in her webby epidermis like that horrible cocoon thing from _'Ghost Busters'_ or _'Super Mario Brothers'_ or _whatever the hell that movie was that Sole couldn't remember the name of right now_…

"You little bastard." Lady Maxine hissed in a raspy voice, decayed by bitterness and age. Seeing as how Sole only said what he had in the spirit of sarcasm, it was fitting that the old woman was not moved by any of it…and he figured that, somehow, even if hell had frozen over (with demons ice-skating and snowball-fighting even as they spoke), and he actually meant it, she still wouldn't give a shit – and neither would he. That was just Lady Maxine. _/The dried out little albino pygmy woman…/ _

Sole looked over the woman's head, scowling at Kimblee, who just shrugged and leaned back against the wall, clearly amused at the thought of how this exchange might go. Sole kept a charming grin on his face.

"Lady Maxine…please. When you talk like that, it wounds me beyond words…to think that such a beautiful lady like you would resort to using such language." Sole scolded lightly, as if he'd fooled himself into thinking him and the woman were friends when what he really meant was: _'How dare this dried up old bitch speak to me like that?'_. The woman's fleshy-colored eyes glared back at him, set over a tiny line he took to be her mouth. He never watched to see if it moved when she talked though…it scared him to think of what was in there…

"_Your kind_ is what pisses me off! You sit over here, thinking you're _young, high 'n mighty_, blasting your _devil_ music and _worshipping Satan_ under a roof other people share with you!" She spat, poking him with one very sharp – and obviously, by the way it continued to shake –and very arthritis-ridden finger. Sole had to resist the very strong urge to roll his eyes, but was thankful nonetheless that the old woman was too dry to project excess spit from her mouth, lest it be acid of some sort…

"Lady Maxine, must you _poke_ me? That's so rude…not to mention _violent_." Sole whined a bit, knowing it would work both the old woman's and Kimblee's nerves. It seemed he was right; a brief glance showed Kimblee to be frowning deeply, a look of exasperation on his features. Lady Maxine had apparently had enough of Sole's shenanigans, her shrewd little face twisted up in anger and those eyes staring up at Sole as if about to transform him into an undead or handicapped, simply by will alone…or maybe she just wanted him to die. Sole never could really tell with Lady Maxine, but he was pretty sure any hateful looks cast his way by her were meant to inflict suffering upon him, instead of just the preferred swift and painless death.

"You're not good enough for _Oliver,_ you have corrupted him…I could tell he was good boy, I _knew_ him when he was a boy…" Lady Maxine rattled insanely, surely lying past her one tooth about knowing Ollie as a boy, but Sole was too busy shrinking away from her slowly widening, more deformed eye. It creaked open slowly, like it was some sort of third demonic eye and her real, honest-to-God second eye was _really_ on the _back_ of her head. Sole tried not to look too horrified.

"Oliver needs to clean the trash out this place…" with this comment, Lady Maxine eyed Sole with her bigger eyeball. "…and find a nice woman to settle with…a nice _brunette_ woman…" Sole palmed one half of his face, looking through the space between his thumb and pointer finger tiredly. The beginning of one of Lady Maxine's lectures was a critical point for Sole, because it just occurred to the blond that Ray was still in his apartment, and surely, all hell would break loose if he came forward while the old woman was still in his face. Lady Maxine could smell sin a mile away…her good nose for fornication was probably the other thing that brought her hear in addition to the blaring, _ungodly_ music. As far as she was concerned, Sole's apartment was just another _Sodom and Gomorra_…and when she commented on Ollie cleaning out the trash, she hadn't meant that the gorgeous red head throw Sole _out_, but just abolish the apartment altogether (equipped with flame thrower) and build his life elsewhere with someone more to the old woman's liking…preferably a chestnut, red-haired, carrot-topped, or _maybe even even albino_woman…any woman that wasn't blonde and shared her hair color with Sole.

Frankly, the man was tired of these lectures. He was tempted to slam the door in her face, but that wouldn't bode well with Ollie…the bastard was actually very considerate when it came to the elderly, and hated for the lot to be disrespected…even if they went out their way to disrespect his boyfriend. It didn't matter if there was a whole mob of the old parasitic, handicapped geezers…even if they were pelting Sole with their fucking _dentures_, he was always the bigger man. He always _had _to be the bigger man…Well, _screw that_. He was allowed to indulge himself now and then, and one thing he absolutely was _not_ gonna do was suffocate himself and even attempt to kiss Lady Maxine's decaying ass. Especially not in front of _Kimblee_, who was looking more content and amused by the second. Apparently, not only did he get off on explosions…but the bastard also found Sole's trouble with relationships the ultimate show.

"…and have nice_ brunette_ children who, in turn, marry other _brunettes_…wipe out the lot of you dumb blonds is what I say!" The woman squawked in finality, making a gesture that looked like she meant to cast her hand away from her in both emphasis of her point and disgust towards the blonde populous (aka 'Sole's people/ kind') but instead, ended up as a sort of halfway gesture, her arm falling limply to her side as if lacking the energy to do what she wished it to do.

"Yes, Lady Maxine. And you know just so damn much." Sole's temper flared, and though he was grinning, the set of his jaw made the intonation in his expression very clear: he was to the point where it'd be considered more creative than anything to have some old lady killed off, grinded into powder, and then sprinkled over the rest of her old crony friends' morning wheat bran – it'd be a fucking star on his artistic résumé in fact, not a crime on his record. 'Course not…who consider such an apparent justice a crime? _/He wanted her to die…right now./_

"I don't need to now anything 'bout you, _boy_. One good look tells me what I need to know." The old woman's tone came out with great foreboding, full of ill intentions, just as Sole's had. Her larger eye bulged out ever further than thought possible, while the more deformed one fluttered beside it weakly, as if filled with sand, completely missing its cue.

"Uh huh…" Sole trailed off, nearly flinching as the woman sent one very clear glare at him through her Nazi eye before finally hobbling away.

"Lovely specimen of age, don't you think?" Kimblee piped up after a while, smiling smugly at how tense Sole seemed now, while keeping his sharp amber eyes on the old woman's hunched back. Sole shrugged…The way he saw it, Kimblee was probably just thinking about how easy the woman's brittle bones and papery skin would catch flame in the right scenario. _/Psychopath. But yeah…like a match to forest timber, it would be. Maybe I'd join him…/_

Just then, Ray came to the door, silent as ever as he handed Sole a card with some scribbling and shot Kimblee a look. Sole smiled easily now that there was no one around, pulling the man to him and kissing him soundly on the cheek.

"Catch ya later, babe." He winked, flashing the card Ray had given him in thanks. The browned-eyed sanitation worker simply smiled one of his smiles and made his way down the stairs. Kimblee shook his head, still at his place against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Whoring must keep you _very_ _busy_." He commented, chuckling a bit to himself. Sole smiled at the man, but it was another one of his harsher smiles…the ones he gave to people he didn't care for that much and wished to maim.

"I try." The blond man shrugged carelessly (after looking back into his apartment and noting that Ray had put the couch back together), shamelessly watching the last of Ray's ass as the man finally disappeared down the steps.

"Your girlfriend, Winry, would be very impressed with your stunning sense of _entrepreneurship_." with that, Kimblee casually removed himself from against the wall, stepping past Sole into the apartment he and Ollie shared. Sole only stared at the man, not quite in the mood to let Kimblee get to him today. Sole gave Kimblee a sharp look.

"Don't you have a country club to rig and decimate or something?" The slighter of the two men challenged, his gray eyes glinting a dangerous silver, like an expert's dagger. Sole, just like Envy, and even Kimblee, carried his features well. Kimblee shrugged.

"Country clubs get kinda old….I was thinking more along the lines of a nursing home or something." The dark-haired man replied, his eyes shifting curiously around Sole (and Ollie's) apartment space. Sole figured that Kimblee's train of thought was running the same way as his at the moment: '_This place was as good as any damned nursing home, now, would someone hand me the lighter fluid?' _

"_Anyways_…We both know I'm not even really _dating_…" Sole paused, making a face as if the idea was truly outrageous. "… Winifred or whatever her name is. Besides…Ollie doesn't like for me to remain idle." was Sole's calm, charming reply as he closed the door to the apartment and stalked off only to nearly trip over his cell phone. He swore under his breath, his back to Kimblee for the moment as he picked up the device.

"I'm pretty sure what you do to keep busy is not what our dear Oliver Limensnozet had in mind." was Kimblee's simple assessment. Sole waved Kimblee off with his finger over his shoulder, not really caring for the man's constant jabs at his lifestyle. The phone in his hand read '_1 missed call'_. He pressed the button associated with the call log system and gave a wry expression when it read _'Winry'_. /_Oh the joys of having a 'girlfriend'./ _

"Would that be the lovely lady? Or perhaps your slut of a protégé…?" Kimblee asked, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion and looking over Sole's shoulder in an obnoxious manner. Sole took a step back and spun around, his face fixed in what could have easily become a snarl if given a bit more…bite. And while biting was more Envy's expertise, Sole figured he wasn't too shabby either.

"Fuck you, Kimblee." Sole said shortly, before wandering off in search of clothes. Kimblee stretched and yawned, looking as if about to stretch out on the couch, but then giving a funny expression that said he thought better of it and hesitantly choosing the love seat instead. In his mind, with the kind of stuff Sole was into, he couldn't be too sure if _any _surface in this place was safe.

Meanwhile, Sole was grumbling angrily to himself as he tore through the contents of his drawer, looking for something half-decent and straight-looking to wear. In all honesty, he was tired of the whole affair with that _Winry_ girl. Kimblee knew this, but it amused the black-haired man to make Sole keep up the charade…all in the name of business and the pleasure of _others_. Sole didn't care much for Kimblee. Throwing Winry in the situation before making one of the usual snide – which, in this case, would mean both _'side'_ and _'nasty' _– comments about Envy did nothing to make him like the bastard more…only like him less. Kimblee just rubbed Sole the wrong way, and as him and Envy made a habit of saying: while they liked to be rubbed, even bump and grind now and then, some people were just _not _meant to bump heads with them. Kimblee was one. _In fact_…he preferred it if the arsonist stayed _as far_ away from him (and Ollie) as possible…and _usually_, the amber-eyed man _did_. Kimblee only _ever_ visited Sole when there was a _damned good reason_, seeing as how the pyromaniac shared the fashionable blond's feelings, and Sole assumed that today's visit would have no exception in terms of circumstances. _Surely_, someone needed to be killed off or shaken up a bit…perhaps watched closely and even manipulated like he was doing the lovely Winry Rockbell…? There _better had_,because there was _no excuse_ that could be found on _this Earth_ to excuse Kimblee for bringing that _horrible decaying woman_ to his door in the middle of deep and dirty sex with Ray…the garbage man.

Kimblee's assignments were pretty unpredictable, but those were the main things he came to Sole for. _/Manipulation and murder…/ _That didn't mean Sole found it in him to tolerate Kimblee when he did come on these once-in-a-blue-moon occasions…One would think that the distance and time span would make Kimblee more tolerable next time around, but it was not so. If anything, it only made Sole long for the asshole free days of his life even more when Kimblee showed up. It was like the pyromaniac sent his zen careening out the comfort zone and threw his world completely off balance – _this was what Kimblee's visits did to him. _Now, if Kimblee didn't leave soon – _as if within the next 5 seconds _– Sole would be reduced to drinking, not happy delightful alcohol guzzling, but miserable drunkard _drowning_.

Sole re-entered the living room in a black pair of slacks and a form-fitting, green graphic t-shirt with the word '**Nonconformity**' stamped across the front, in bold black letters. Tinted black dog tags danced and clicked together around Sole's collar bone, matching the ones on his left wrist and deeply contrasting with the string of orange-wooden Buddha beads on the right one. The man found Kimblee reclining in the love seat, not exactly the picture of urgency _or_ importance_. /Bottom's up, I guess…/_ Sole walked over to the kitchen in a slightly dejected manner, rummaging for alcohol that would be most appropriate for the situation…the strongest there was. _/Maybe if I get drunk enough, I can pretend he's not there…/_ He raised a glass to Kimblee in reluctant offering, not really wanting to give the guy anything from his or Ollie's kitchen. He'd rather if the man just _left_…but who knows? He figured that maybe, if it was indeed possible, if Kimblee got drunk off his ass, he'd stumble out the apartment willingly and get hit by a truck or something, maybe even drink enough to turn Sole on and make the blond forget that he despised this man…Sole highly doubted that, though the thought was more appealing than having the black-haired man jab at him all morning/afternoon. _Hell,_ he'd even go take Winry out to a movie if _that_ was the case.

"I hate your soul." Sole said flatly as he sat down. "So what the fuck is it that you want?" The man sat across from Kimblee on the couch with both bottle and glass to accompany him, his eyes focused listlessly on a space behind Kimblee instead of on Kimblee himself. The pyromaniac's eyes twinkled as he took a swallow from his glass, making a satisfied sound after the liquor finished working its way down.

"Make it quick, Kimmy, I was on my way out."

"Oh? Fucking on the living room floor constitutes as _'on the way out'_ now? Hum…just where the hell have _I _been?" Kimblee responded, in that gruff, teasing tone he usually did. _/That's what you get for being a chain smoker, you bastard./_ Sole thought bitterly to himself.

"Up your ass with the rest of the back-biting gremlins. Don't you string your big words at me." Kimblee gave a small laugh, spinning the liquid around in his glass, his spiteful amber eyes eyeing it with a content, almost subdued look.

"Man, I must really be getting old, huh, Sole?" Sole shrugged and took a full swig from his glass before refilling it.

"You've _been_ old, Kimblee." Sole murmured, leaning his head back and putting the glass on the small table beside him. The fact was…that Kimblee and Sole should've been old friends – brothers, even – but life worked in such a way that such a thing would never earthly be possible for either of the former urchins now. In Kimblee's eyes, Sole was now a trained house pet for something as good as euro trash, and in Sole's mind, Kimblee was a cold-hearted, pedophilic bastard – probably as bad as Greed in some aspects. Even two years of living together in the past couldn't soften the hardened feelings sitting between the two in the present. _/The past was never a balm for the sores of the present./_ Sole had been young, Kimblee was what _could've_ _been called young,_ he guessed, and those years were both Sole's hell and heaven on Earth. He'd never have even _dreamed_ of meeting Ollie and getting out the pit in the street he was in, he was in no hurry to go back to his homophobic parents, and Kimblee had looked as good as any shelter would've at that time.

Now, Sole was what Kimblee would call a 'sell-out', and now, Kimblee was what Sole would call a fraud. How fitting.

"Youth doesn't last very long for people like you…or Envy for that matter. You'll end up just as dried up as that old lady if you're not careful…" The older of the two men said, a nasty smile on his face.

"You're really one to talk about living healthy, _Kimblee_, _really_. And what's with all the comments about Envy today? He took your smoldering heart and crumbled it to ashes?" Sole sneered. Kimblee shrugged.

"I like talking to you about Envy…which is why I'm here, I guess." Sole rolled his eyes, tired of the line.

"How about next slumber party? I really can't deal with this right now, Kimblee. I have to meet this girl, and you throwing shit at me about Envy will not put me in the right spirit to play hubby to the Winsome-"

"Winry." Kimblee interjected smugly, a grin spreading to his face as Sole glared.

"…_Winry girl_." Sole finished, grudgingly, slowly…_painfully._ Kimblee's face twisted in an evil satisfaction, and it became apparent who had the control in the room at that moment.

"I'm not too sure about your friend these days…He's very…preoccupied with that blond, don't you think?" Kimblee's eyes glinted with malice, and he was sure that he meant for this to be a sore point for him. But it was not. He hadn't even given Envy's activities with the boy much thought. He was certainly just another one of Envy's toys…though he did have a bit of time on his track record, it'd seem. _It was December now…_"You know…he seems to have a 'thing' for them, wouldn't you?" Sole gave Kimblee a wry smile, though it only took a second for a scowl to fall in place and for his middle finger to be raised in salutations.

"Blonds like me aren't just a fad…We're classics, thanks much." Sole smiled, dismissing Kimblee's insults. He'd be damned if he were ever just considered a passing phase…a _'thing'_. Kimblee ignored this though and continued along in his usual, deceptively lazy manner of things. Who would bother with the middle finger when they had a collection of 20 something lighters at their disposal?

"Well, play time is up for your little boyf- other little boyfriend. It should be a nice cake walk for the kid." Kimblee laughed, putting down his glass and lighting a cigarette instead. "…like community service." He quipped when he'd finally assembled his cancer stick and a ring of smoke was floating lazily through the air. Sole really wanted to tell the bastard not to smoke in the apartment. Ollie would _definitely_ spazz if the place smelled like smoke when he came back. But he wanted to hear what proposal for Envy could possibly lead Kimblee to his doorstep.

"Cut the bullshit, Kimblee, and just say what the fuck you have to say." Sole growled, only glaring as Kimblee laughed, choking on the smoke he made in his mirth.

"Aww…" A couple more coughs before Kimblee finally cleared up. This was a good sign. This was obviously the evidence of what would soon become lung cancer. _/Yes…laugh and smoke all you want, Kimblee…then fucking DIE. /_ Sole smirked one of his dark smirks, raising his eyebrows in question when there was again silence and listening intently as Kimblee continued. "…forget that stuff I said earlier…I'm sure our poor, misguided Envy would do almost _anything_ for you…" a smirk on Kimblee's part, a catty glare on Sole's. "…which is why I have a job for _you_ to give him."

Sole was hoping that whatever job this man was about to give to him to pass on to Envy wasn't as grim as it was looking. The last thing that boy needed was one more _fucked up_ experience…and Sole had the feeling that was exactly what Kimblee was gonna give him.

(X)(x)(X)

"_Now, Eddi-boy, let me show you what it's really like to be in the closet."_

I blinked and let my mind mill over my feelings towards this type of situation.

Let me, Edward Elric, tell you about my feelings towards closets overall. It doesn't matter if it's my mother's closet, my brother's closet, the janitor's closet, a store's closet, or even my closet: I've never messed with 'em. As a kid, no matter how much I wanted my presents, I knew that, if mom had done what every single Yuletide celebrating parent did and hide the presents in her closet, then it was carved in my head that they didn't need to be found. Screw the presents. I didn't even know why I was so scared of the damned closet – I wasn't scared of the dark – but I just knew it was the most religious concept a five-year-old could ever have, I swear. The only time I'd ever been near a point so desperate I would've actually been a retard and have chosen the closet as a hiding place, was when Nina died. So my feelings are pretty set when it comes to the whole closet deal, I'd say.

_Plus_, it's nauseating and down right gross to think of how many people have body-shanked and shang-haied each other's brains out in this closet. It almost makes me shiver. Almost. How many boys have tumbled stupidly into the place provided by these four walls, touching each other and giggling like idiots because Mommy and Daddy might never know? How many girls got tricked (just like my stupid self) into entering this place, thinking that it's just as absolute thrill to blow the hot quarterback Josh in here? _Just how many kids utilized these places?_ _And is that dust floating about really organic, trite and true dust...or something nastier and more sinister like dried – Ack!_ _/This couldn't be sanitary...I could be breathing in someone air-dried...fluids...right at this moment/_ The closet represented _all_ that could both _prevent and lead_ to one's social downfall in _any_ high school! The myth of the place was _jinxed_! _Cursed_, I say! So why the hell was I in here?

So when Envy pushed me into the closet and said that cute little line (_perils, pitfall, and calamity, oh MY!_), I was tempted to find something _really_ sharp and _reaaaalllllllly _bio-hazardous (does that even make any damned sense?) to threaten him with...but _because (predictably)_, I had no such item, I simply talked to him a bit, _you know_: tried to let him understand my feelings in the calmest way possible...

"What if I said you and your damned closet can bite me? What the fuck are you thinking!" I hissed, trying my best not to explode as I shoved Envy away from me roughly. As quick as I pushed Envy away, he was upon me again, his hands pressing down hard on my shoulders as he practically slammed me against the wall. I winced.

"Are _you?"_ He mocked in a whiny, sing-songy voice, obviously thinking this was a joke. I put my hands up on his (which were still weighing down my shoulders threateningly) and shoved him back harder, only for him to shove me back with even more force at that same moment.

"_Bastard_." I hissed. _Shove_.

"_Shorty_." He shot back. Growl. _Shove_._ Slam_.

"_Nympho-junkie!" _I snarled, suddenly inspired by the tell-tale pin prick scars on Envy's wrist. He bit his lip, actually looking truly angered for a moment before he shoved me against the wall again, knocking the breath out of me because it was so violent.

"Forgetful _orgy-whore_." He said wickedly, chuckling to himself before I pulled my arms back and knocked him real hard in the chest, head-butting him at the same time.

And so we continued shooting insults at one another in a semi-violent, sort of see saw...a see saw that threatened to separate me from earthly consciousness if I didn't come up with something quick.

"Fucken, _homicidal fre_-" Envy shoved me again before I could finish, an angry 'oof' coming from me as my back hit the wall nice and hard. This time, I hit my head, so my arms fell to their respective sides and my head lolled back in pain.

"_Aaaaaaggh!_"I growled, putting my hands to the back of my head. "You molting Caribbean _asshole_." I hissed in frustration, taking one of my hands away to study the palm to see if there was blood. Of course, Envy was anything but sympathetic, in fact, he stepped back and pouted.

"_Molting?_ _Caribbean?_ Ed, what the fuck are you talking about?" He sniped, a hand on his hip. I grinned mirthlessly at him.

"You look like a _molting_ _palm tree_." I said slowly, tauntingly, giving the green ends of his hair a nasty once over and a nice show of my teeth. Well, he didn't really look like he was molting. The black and green hair actually looked kinda cool, but, by now, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out Envy was one vain son of a bitch. So me saying he looked like a molting palm tree probably hit him very hard. It wasn't even that horribly clever but it got the job done.

After a moment of silence, Envy just shrugged, getting ready to press himself against me again.

"We'll deal with that later." He said, waving my uber cool zinger off like it was destined to be nothing but dust in the wind. "If you don't let me have my way, as in now, Eddi-boy, you'll be late for class." He smirked, reaching his hand forward and tilting my chin up, shaking my head violently from side to side when I tried to pull away. By the time he'd finished doing that, my neck felt loose, and I noticed my mouth was drying up and I was getting incredibly dizzy.

"_Now, whaddya say, Eddi, my dollll_?" He cooed, pushing himself against me fully and talking against my mouth, angling his head and batting his eyes at me.

I tried to move my face away, but noticed all my maximum expression space had been used up between Envy, me, and the wall. Somehow, I managed to move my mouth to the side a bit so that I could talk right. Talking against Envy's mouth was making me nervous...I didn't want to be in this closet wit him like this..._ /I didn't...I didn't...I didn't...I didn't.../_

"Envy, I can't-" The words stuck to the roof of my mouth as Envy spun me around so he could press himself against my back and talk against my ear.

"You don't wanna talk in here, _right_, _Eddi-babe_? Someone might _hear_ you…" He said in a husky, teasing tone, each word allowing his lips to caress my outer ear in slow movements that made me really hot and panicky. His hands started fumbling with my belt and I pushed back against him to protest again.

_/Ididn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn't.../_

"Envy, _stop_-" He pushed me harder against the wall and I winced at how sensitive my shoulder blades were from the abusive little game we'd played only minutes earlier. /_Why did I think shoving Envy would hurt him? He wasn't the one against the fucking wall, for christ sakes/ _Envy attacked the lashings of my waist with a new vigor, practically purring and giggling in my ear all the while. Any idiot with a set of balls could tell you what Envy was going after, and lord knows I was quite aware when he found it.

"_Christ-_" I hissed as the heat of Envy's palm came in contact with the sensitive skin there. My hand came up to palm my face, trying to block all the stupidity flashing across my features and what could spill out my mouth. Every muscle in my body tensed with unwanted anticipation as he wrapped his fingers around my member and began stroking, slowly but surely.

"_Christ_ has _nothing_ to do with us, _Eddi-doll_. Now breathe in..." Envy admonished in a mocking tone, his hand pumping me in a steady rhythm now. What was going to be another push of protest turned into a slow arch backward against Envy, and when his weight was applied, I was practically melting against the wall.

"You see, Ed…" He began licking at the spot where the renegade piece of jewelry had nicked me. I choked back a moan and tried my best to cling to the wall, to keep myself quiet because I knew that, if I opened my mouth and tried to say even one word, it'd come out as something guilty and intangible enough to egg Envy on. The _crazy thing was_ that, with each stroke, that _didn't_ seem to be such a bad idea…He was going so _damn slow_...purposely to try and…_own_ me…

"I've had this thing about making you come...All week, I've been thinking about it actually." Envy informed me, the enthusiasm ringing through his voice, like an off-note among the thoughts in my head.

"But do you-" Groan. Suck.

"Yep…I gotta. Right here. Right _now_." And with that, his hand pulled up my shaft in an extremely tight grip and I found myself shuddering against the wall, biting my lip and trying to force everything down.

"You should consider yourself lucky…" Envy groaned, still sucking at the cut on my neck and bringing to it the most delicious sting I'd ever felt from a simple cut. My breath hitched and I found myself thrusting into his hand, wanting more and wishing he'd just finish me so that I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"I only make offers like this once…and I _know_ you've missed me…so here I am, making it up to you." He thrusted against me, to enunciate the _'kindnesses'_ of the act, I suppose, with an airy sort of groan. I was becoming too absorbed in the wall and my own pleasure to bother paying attention to what Envy was saying anymore.

"…and you're still too _chickenshit_-" Another particularly hard thrust."- to come out the closet." His body pressed tighter against mine, and his strokes became faster and more rushed with his own thrusting. He was rock-hard against me and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to keep going…for fear he might abandon all inhibitions and do me right here in the musty janitor closet. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the first time _he'd _done something of that nature in one of these _sex boxes._

Vaguely, I could see myself trying to find an 'abort climax' button in my head. There _should've_ been a damn 'abort ejaculation' button – made just for situations like these. But I knew that, even if there was one, with the _mayday alarms_ going off my head, I wouldn't be able to find, yet alone_ activate_ that button in this type of confusion. The stress of sex and pleasure and just over all _life_ with Envy was too much for my brain at the moment. So I just moaned and tried to ride out the storm of sensation. Everything was on overdrive, and as Envy slipped his free arm around my waist to hold me to him, I found myself pushing against him, willing him to stroke just a bit deeper and just a bit faster. He groaned behind me, the hand around my waist clutching at my stomach for support and he rammed me against the wall, determined to keep enough edge and control on the situation.

"I have it in my mind to _bend you over right here_ and _fuck _you _raw_." He growled, shoving me again when I managed to move back some and gain enough leverage.

"_But-_" He brought the hand around my waist up to push my head to the side so that he could gain enough access to my neck.

"-I think I enjoy making you wait until you owe me. Besides…if you come for me like a good boy, I'll show you something really…" Both of us moaned simultaneously as Envy's teeth grazed the skin he'd fought so hard to gain access to. "..._coooolll…_" He bit down deeply, and I could hear myself cry out again, but while one hand continued to work me endlessly, the other managed to keep me restrained on _many_ levels. He kept my head pushed roughly to the side, making deep guttural noise as he continued to bite and suck at the flesh there.

By now, he had me pinned so tightly against the wall, I could only crane my neck back over his shoulder and even that was limited because his hand kept my head steady so that it remained to the side and didn't interfere with his ministrations. The harder his tongue worked at my neck, the _harder _his _hand_ worked, and the _harder_ it became for me to catch my breath, because I could've sworn I was getting _harder_ just feeling Envy get even _harder_ against me.

"_Damnit_, didn't I say _harder_!" I gasped, pounding my hand against the wall and trying to get a grip. Situations like these weren't ones they prepared you for at any time in the life of a straight, Seventh Day Adventist, camp-meeting child like me…or Al as a matter of fact. I didn't come to high school with this in mind – I hadn't even come to high school with thoughts of a girlfriend on my brain. All I wanted to really do was get here, get on the team, and make my way the _right_ way.

"You don't tell me what to do, Ed." Envy bit out, shoving up on me really hard and causing my forehead to hit the wall so hard I was seeing the whole damned universe falling around me…every single last piece and all those pieces were made up of me, Envy and the screams I was suppressing.

And so here I was, rutting ruthlessly into some boy's hand and wishing for all the damned world that I could just _come already_…We were really just _too_-

My body felt a jolt as Envy' gave one particularly hard tug and suddenly everything in front of me was giving way to a blinding white. Someone's voice ended up being a lot louder than it should've been, and when I finally came to, I found Envy and I slumped against the wall.

"Great job, Ed." He murmured, letting his lips tug at my earring one last time before bringing his arms up and pushing away from me and the wall. I did the same to the wall, fixing my pants and trying not to look at whatever mess I made. Envy stood aside from me, and even in the dark, I could see him stretching his arms, up, back and out while cracking his hands against the other, like a feral cat who was ready to nap.

"Damnit, Ed, you got my hand cramping up and shit. Now, you can't even say I haven't done anything for you." He snickered, cracking his hands one last time before turning to look at me, one of his smug looks sliding over his fact perfectly, making me realize that no matter how many names I could think of to call Envy – because of what a horrible person I believed him to be – 'ugly' could never be among them. He wore and used every single last feature of his body almost _too_ comfortably – me? I could never be that comfortable in my own skin, now less than ever because of Envy having had his hands all over it, along with Russell and that stupid Sole character. /It wasn't fair./

"You're the one who was so hell bent on coming in this damned closet." I said sourly, although a bit late in response to Envy's last comment. It was easy to see why my mind had wandered and caused the lag in feedback: My body was still vibrating with all the post-orgasmic adjustments. My breathing was still trying to return to normal, and I still had to put my thoughts back together so I didn't get myself hard all over again thinking about what I had just done. Predictably, these things weren't as easy as the actual act: making myself concentrate for it _sucked_.

It's funny…I didn't see any evidence of _Envy_ having to run down the whole list of complications a finished orgasm brought – in fact, I never had, really. He just kind of popped back up and kept right on going as smug as ever. Never really having to adjust…unless you count having to massage his fucking hands _adjusting_. _Smarmy bastard._

"I gotta get to class." I finally said, not really looking at him, but not really trying to look away either. It was a weird lingo to be caught in.

"Uh Huh…" He said in a simple, non-committal way. "…and I gotta go get high. Catch ya later, Eddi-babe." It was sarcastic, but I didn't care. Whether or not he was getting high, he'd still be doing something despicable. He didn't move to leave, and I could only assume he wanted me to get up and go first. Made sense, I guess. I eyed him sideways as I got up and went towards the door. Just as my hand touched the knob, I felt him lay his hands on my shoulders, predatory gray eyes boring into my back as he spoke.

"Oh…and you might wanna work on not being so loud, Eddi-boy. Anyone could hear you…who knows? Maybe even _Win-wee_ or your little _girlfriend_."

_/Little girlfriend…/ _

He pushed me out into the hallway and shut the door behind me. And now, my mind was clearer than it'd been in the last few minutes, cleared by sudden indignation and anger. Who the hell could he be talking about _now_? Definitely not _Clause_…_Why would he know about Clause?_ Even on the most bizarre of days, Clause wouldn't even register as a bleep on Envy's scope of people worth mind-fucking with…I was tempted to turn around and demand an answer, but thought better of it and headed to class.

Just why the fuck did he always know so much? Especially when it was starting to seem like I didn't know a damned thing?

(X)(x)(X)

After my little meeting with Ed, I wasn't exactly sure what I was gonna do with myself. Maybe I should've waited until later to mess with his head…? I mean, later was _always still an option_, because it was indeed _later_, but what if I wasn't in the mood to fuck around when later came? My mind went over these empty subjects as I made my way down the hall at least 10 minutes after I uninvited Ed from the closet.

There'd been times when I'd met Ed, and I swear to fuck I hated him and wanted to hurt him – hurt him and make him see what it was like to really hurt – when there was no pleasure, no passion; just pain and dissatisfaction_. /The same shit I had half the time no matter what./ _Then, there were times when I saw him and all I wanted do was fuck his brains out and make him moan for me – I was not quite as hostile as I'd have guessed when those times came and, in the end, he didn't end up quite as bruised. Hmpf. And today, all I wanted to do was toy with him because I was bored and felt like getting off…and of course, the moans and making him come were a huge bonus, but _damned_ if I _didn't_ see _that_ coming. Now that I was thinking over it this way, I felt the strong urge to run through the hallway and catch up with Ed, drag him back to that closet and show him just a bit more before I pushed off for the day. But that was just fucking stupid…thinking like that…

Maybe the days I hated Ed's guts were the days I felt the most intense dislike of myself. I was a snarky, shifty bastard, someone who could easily be compared with Greed and had been many a time (even if it was mostly by Wrath…_whoever the fuck he is_). Strangely, it never bothered me being compared to that prick, because I'd rather be an obnoxious prick than an asshole – like Ed. Because, for what it was worth, Greed obviously didn't get fucked over, and maybe what he was doing to me wasn't essentially me getting fucked over by him, but us fucking each other. So in the end, disliking myself made me want to fuck the hell out of assholes like Ed. 'Cause assholes are just there to get fucked, right? Strangely, I don't even know how I got on this topic, maybe it's just me being nostalgic and at loss, all in the name of a fuck that should've been near on the horizon but, for some reason, wasn't anymore. I wasn't making plans to fuck Ed later. I'd had enough for the day…something that had me a bit at odds with myself.

My feet led me towards the usual spot where everyone else hung, and it occurred to me that not _everyone_, in what was once _'everyone else'_ for me, would be there – Bruno was burning in hell somewhere, and if Sonny hadn't been caught, then she was probably table-dancing for some old man at 'Hooters' by now. I'd never had a day when I'd felt like the sky was falling, or was gonna fall, because, as far as I was concerned, there was no sky in my world. That all supreme place high above that you could always look up and look forward to – I had nothing to look forward to, so therefore, I had no sky. But right now, I was feeling like there should be a sky and that it should indeed be falling anytime now, congruent with the never-aging bitch that was life. As I approached the group, the way their eyes fixed upon me could only be a sign that _maybe_ I was more emphatic than I gave myself credit for: I was obviously right on the fucking money with the whole sky thing.

"Problem?" I grunted, noting how eyes darted about in a way that was both shameful and hostile to the sect of 'the dreg'...or _any_ branch of teenage rebels in fact. And this group wasn't just any group of dregs, we were fucking dreg group _B_: The supreme class of fearless fuck-ups (that had somehow managed to avoid purging by expulsion)), so why the eye-darting? These movements were way too similar to the ones I'd been receiving from the rest of the school body practically all day. I sighed, my own eyes straying over to the spot where Sonny and Bruno used to snog the day away before I gave a bitter smirk and closed my eyes. I planted my hands on my hips in thought.

"So you losers think I'm a murderer now, huh?" I mused, rolling the idea of being considered a killer around in my head..._couldn't be that bad_...Ren, who was actually quite witty when not high, thus defying the whole law of narcotics killing brain cells, was the first to speak up.

"It's not so much that you're a murderer, E, but Bruno was one of us. We're just hoping that if ya didn't kill 'im, that you'll have some news for us. You _were_ the last to see him alive and managed to get in at the station while the rest of us were locked up in a gym…" I was surprised her hopelessly fogged brain had been able to take that much in Saturday. I gave a nasty laugh, fixing my eyes coldly upon all of them. How was it that even among _these_ losers, I ended up being the bad guy?

"Don't give me the dreggy _family_ shit. We're not a _family_." I sneered, "…We just get high together. You guys give just as much of a shit about Bruno as I do…" I sniffed disdainfully, adding another thought. "I see no one bothers to ask where Sonny Sunshine has gone." Kams looked amused, his light hazel eyes dancing a bit as he fixed his face in one of those 'I told you so' expressions. Everyone else, with the exception of Doro and Ren, looked witless. I was not sure if it was because they actually were idiots, or if it was because Ren and I had gone and started some shit in the middle of a group buzz. That _could_ get you kinda brain-dead…

"Oh, no clue, dickwads? Well, I'd be positively _glad_ to fill you in…that bitch went and gutted Bruno, then _hightailed_ her ass off to make some _cash_ for said _ass_, that's what the _fuck_ she did." I said, suddenly furious with this whole lot that just so happened to constitute as my 'everybody'…the only bodies besides Martel, Kimblee, and that whole lot who I actually wasted my time with. Doro, the selfish, fat fuck he was, just rubbed at his nose and stood up, dusting the leftovers of today's fatty fest off his pants.

"The guy wasn't one of us…He was a fucking jock…We're better of without 'im, I say…" He grumbled. Since when did anything become about whether or not someone was 'one of us'? _Did I_ look at things in such a narrow scope…? When I had first seen Ed or Sole, had I immediately sized them up and said they were not like me…? I mean, it was obvious Ed wasn't like me and that Sole was just too damn impressed with life at times to be anything even remotely resembling me, but, in my world, there wasn't any discrimination. We were all people who were going to burn in hell – even those religious lambs who kept talking about some heaven. If there was any discrimination I made, it came to who I was fucking. I didn't fuck old people or horrendously ugly people. Not even fat people. There's discrimination for ya.

"Since when did shit about _belonging_ become anything like us? Personally, I think you assholes are spazzing today." was my basic synopsis, giving everyone a condescending look. It was safe to say I was not even talking to everyone, just Ren. Normally, I got along with Ren, but it pissed me off that she'd even go there about Bruno. She knew as well as everyone else, including me, that Bruno was a complete waste of testosterone at his _best_. So why pick a fight about someone you didn't care about? Why pick a fight with me at all, in fact? _As if_ I wouldn't wring her scrawny ass out and leave her to drain on someone's fence.

"Envy, I'll admit you're right about a lot of things, especially that I don't particularly care for Bruno, but I'll admit I'm a bit suspicious of you." I rolled my eyes and decided this was the part when I turned my back and didn't even bother to pretend to care about what she was saying.

"Uh huh yah, _whatever_. And I just think you're _sucking me_, _Ren_. Hop off, would ya?" I gave her the finger in my leaving, stalking over towards the parking lot and trying to figure out what I should do with myself _now_.

I mean, I know I just made it known that what was us group of dregs was definitely not a family, but now, I felt a bit outcast. As if somehow, despite their highs and lows, they'd all remember the shit Ren had spewed about not trusting me, the possibility that I was lying and I was the one who had actually killed Bruno. I didn't like being blamed for shit I hadn't done...now, if I was taking credit, that was different. _But you don' tell me what the hell I did and did not do_. Fucktwats. Being suspicious was somewhat wise, I'd guess, because any fuck tard with some sort of brain knew I was capable of lying, and just not the lying any human being did because they were '_only human_', but the type of lying that couldn't be deciphered from the truth unless I revealed otherwise. Hell, in that case, _I_ sure as hell wasn't outcast. _Like they could_, My ass made that damn group, and when it all came down to names, every loser who could know nothing more than fear and being obsolete knew that I was _Envy_: the head honcho of sorts of those damned dregs. It was a sweet title in a way, because even though half the school body in this damned place didn't want to acknowledge my presence, it still pissed them off that they had to know I existed, because the other half of said school body was always, painfully, regretfully aware of me.

As I began walking towards the parking lot, I could see Russell hanging out towards the far end of the school parking lot, and I could already feel my face setting itself into one of my nastier looks. I couldn't stand fucking Russell. Our story was one that went down throughout the Junior class history, shattering my anonymity and making me a bit more conspicuous than I'd like. Every time Russell and I managed to meet each other's gaze, this story seemed to be immediately shared all over again, wired like some bad cable service you couldn't be rid of. Despite having done so on many an occasion, I was set to kick Russell's ass all over again every time I saw him. And he was like Edward, in the sense that just the way Eddi-babe allowed me to fuck him despite the stain the act left on his conscience, Russell would allow me to beat the proverbial shit out of him whenever I felt like it, despite how broken he already felt. I wasn't the type of pussycat to break – my anger only grew and furthered my madness as time went on. Sadness wasn't for me – but anger sure as hell was. So no matter how many times I kicked Russell face down into the dirt, it'd never be enough to abate my rage. And deep down, Russell knew he deserved it. Guys like him were worse liars than me…because they always wanted the truth about them to be kept from the rest of the world, so they put themselves through all sorts of unnecessary abuse in order to keep their secrets. Then guys like me came along…and did what we did best by taking advantage.

As I gave Russell the smallest and most taunting of waves, it was clear that he'd always understand this – he immediately tried to make himself a bit more scarce by moving closer to the less visible edge of the corner he was propped up against. The malicious streak in me told me that I'd just indeed found what I was gonna do with myself…what I was gonna do with Russell: I was gonna further fuck up his day.

Just as I'd had it set in my mind that I was gonna go poke at Russell, when he'd gathered I was heading in his direction and I could almost feel the tensing of his whole body even from a distance, a familiar car pulled into the parking lot. And you know that stupid feeling you get when you see something familiar and you just know it's coming your way, so you slow down and see if your ESPN is really kicking in or if your ass is just being retarded? Well, that's the feeling I got and I could only stare down at the car window and frown as the tinted windows on the black Maxima rolled down to predictably reveal Lust. I sighed. She smirked.

I put one hand on my hip and gave her a cocky two-fingered salute with the other.

"Get in, Envy." She commanded in a cool tone, eyeing me with a satisfied look.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have some kinda business to attend to?" I asked, glancing up at where Russell was._ /Just one second, my pretty pretty pretttyy…/_

"How'd you now I'd be out here anyway?" Lust's smirk widened into a chic, all-knowing grin.

"When I was going here, there was _still always_ that group that parents warned their kids about…and they always hung out at the back of the school. Out here." She gave me a pointed look and I grinned, taking my nails and rubbing them on my jacket, before inspecting them in a proud, smug matter.

"Awww, Lust, I'm flattered." I grinned, but she just turned her head away from my little show, though a small smile teased at the corner of her well-painted lips.

"Get in, Envy." She said again, and I sauntered on over to the other side of the car to do just that…but not before I waved a teasing goodbye to Russell, who was watching me closely as any pathetic, longing little nerd might. Lust saw this and shook her head when I'd finally closed the door.

"I really don't want to know."

"'Course not." I shook my head, wholly agreeing that she wouldn't want to know the sordid details of what was just Russell and I…though my peers was a completely different story. There was probably not a soul in school who didn't know it_…/'cept for Eddi-boy, it seems./ _

"I'm somewhat disappointed that you've proven the system right and decided not to attend class…but I have business with you." Lust said, making a turn to get out the parking lot and going the opposite direction of home.

"Hum?"

"Did it ever occur to you where Greed might've been the other night? Were you home to see he wasn't there?" That was the night Sonny had been there…'course, I hadn't bothered to question the bastard or the brat's absence – a gift from the divine, their absence had been, and far be it from me to question such an unnatural, but favorable occurrence.

"Nope." I let her assume it was 'no' to both. Couldn't really have explained all that Sonny shit even if I had wanted to. Besides, the question had the air of one that already had an answer, so I just shrugged and let her continue.

"He took Wrath to see the grandfather." The grandfather?

"The grandfather?" My mouth echoed. What the hell? Lust kissed her teeth at me.

"Surely, your memory isn't that short, Envy…" said she with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

"NO…but 'the grandfather'? What are we? _Mobsters? _And just what is it my concern if Greed and Wrath paid a nice visit to this _'grand-papa'_? Will this affect my mojo or something?" Again, Lust sighed, as if I was truly dumber than any orderly in a psych ward…and _I. didn't .care..._ because it really didn't seem like this should have immediately influenced _me._ It'd be _nice_ if she'd enlighten me though…Lust made another sharp turn and I was wondering if she was actually going somewhere, or just driving to kill time and carry out this conversation.

"That man has money of Dante's that belongs to _you_, and I believe Greed is trying to make it so you won't ever see a dime of it…make it so that Wrath receives it." I just blinked. Did I exclaim '_that no good bastard!'_ in dignified outrage now or later? Hummmm…

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"So why the worry? Can't I just drop by and get it?" Don't take me as someone so naïve that I can't see where there _could _be a challenge – even to obtainshit thats are rightfully yours – but _seriously_…it was in the hands of some old man who _knew_ it belonged to me. So why all the fucking confusion?

Lust looked adorably thoughtful for a moment before responding:

"Not necessarily. Dante left no real will, and so the money is really the grandfather's – he can do anything with it but spend it on himself." She took one manicured hand off the steering wheel to make gestures as she talked and, for some reason, I was fascinated by this…maybe I had ADD? Wouldn't surprise me…

"So can't he just give it to _charity_? Damn, anything just as long as _Wrath_ or _Greed_ doesn't get it." Damn right, anything. I mean, money was nice, but I wasn't the sort of ass who didn't know there were nicer things than money…like dirty, steaming hot sex or _guacamole_…or fucking with old people's heads...This was startingto hurt my head...I'd planned on having _fun_ and here I was discussing the perils of family revenue. _Gee_.

"And to _Greed_, he'd rather do _anything_ just as long as _you_ don't get it. I think it goes without saying that he isn't too fond of you-"

"Or just loves me too damn much." I grumbled, thinking back to all the shit he had said about Dante.

"-so the only difference is that it'd hurt Greed more for the money to go to charity…him being greedy and all. You wouldn't really want it to go to charity either though, because-"

"-I'd rather rub the money in that idiot bastard's face?" Lust smiled softly.

"Yes. You're very vindictive. The grandfather can't see it that way though. Greed won't let him see his true intentions, and you shouldn't let him see your motives either." Pssh. Easier said than done. It sounded like she was saying Greed and I were to act normal...like a healthy child-and-guardian sort of normal that didn't include incestuous butt fucking..._that'd_ be an adventure and historical feat in itself.

"So what am _I_ supposed to do about it? I mean, _c'mon_, Lust, you know I don't exactly have a teddy bear persona goin' on here…" Lust ignored me and kept right on.

"Whoever he feels is the most deserving will get it." Hadn't I just said I didn't have the whole endearment thing down? I rolled my eyes and sighed, casting my hand in the direction of the window carelessly as if to say 'screw it'...though I wasn't quite sure what I was screwing just yet. It was either trying to talk Lust out of this conversation or schmoozing with grand pa pa or _something. _It seemed I might even be _agreeing _to do this...I already had, hadn't I?

"_Wellll_…looks like _I'm_ not getting shit. Envy doesn't kiss anybody's ass…'specially not some old man's." Lust growled at me, clearly finding my attitude disgusting. What was new?

"You don't have to. You're already at an advantage because you're closer to 18 than Wrath and are an _actual_ child of Dante's." She said this with a disdainful sort of smile and, again, it was apparent Lust knew something that she probably wouldn't share with me, unless it was something trivial, stupid, or boring. We'll get to that in a minute though…

"Well, you're over 18…Why can't _you_ just take it? How are you so sure it's mine?" Lust's lips twisted into another one of those rueful smiles and she shrugged.

"Dante couldn't stand me…even though I was only a little girl. Besides, you'll probably need it more than I will in the future. It's also a better way to get back at Greed…" I nodded and took this in.

"Well, what's the deal with Wrath?" Lust sighed.

"I believe Wrath to be one of Greed's illegitimate children or something to that effect." She waved her hand dismissively. "But Greed knows enough people in high places. Passing off Wrath as Dante's child would be child's play. Excuse the pun." She stared at the flat road ahead of her in a bored manner, and I just shrugged and looked out my own window.

"Don't worry. It was so corny I ignored it." Lust rolled her eyes in such a predictable pattern, I knew she probably had just done it. In fact, _I felt it_.

"So you'll meet the grandfather and all you have to do is be yourself – only less rude and a bit more thoughtful. And be truthful. Don't try to play games with him." Lust gave me a warning look. She probably knew what she was talking about. Seems I was the only loser who still hadn't met this guy. The asshole that had spawned both Dante and Greed – the people (or the corpse and the person) I believed I hated the most.

"Then that's not being me." I responded with a smirk. "You can't have both truthful and polite when it comes to me." Lust nodded and shook her head at the same time; it was a weird gesture, but one I actually understood.

"That's right…you haven't mastered the art of subtle truths yet." She sighed as if disappointed in me. I just stared at the lady, wondering when she'd let me get on with my life and release me from this car. "Ok…well, maybe not completely honest. Try not to mention you being a bisexual or the fact that you're HIV positive." I raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to give a short, derisive bark of laughter. Yeah. I was really just gonna announce I was HIV positive over a round of morning tea or some shit like that. _"Oh grand-papa…my HIV isn't doing me too well today. May I go take a quick respite?" _

"Word has it that Dante was disowned because of some sexual indiscretion. Same deal concerning Greed. That's why Greed needs Wrath to even begin to approach the grandfather and that's why you have such an advantage." Lust finished, giving me a hopeful look. Perhaps Greed had tried to rape the grandfather as well…? And well, Dante was just a damned whore, so no question about that one…

"Don't think so. It had to be something else because I don't believe Dante…wandered…until after being disowned. It makes more sense." was Lust's explanation, and suddenly, I was a bit suspicious of her. I mean, let's forget the fact that I hadn't even known I had mentioned the bit about Dante being a whore out loud, but Lust had always known more about the lady. And with that unreadable look she had now, I could only wonder what else she knew that she'd have been so closed about. Usually, she was jut waiting to pounce on me with some shit I could have cared less about…with some shit about _Dante_ I could have cared less about…

"Now, I think you're clever enough to realize that I'm using you the way Greed is using Wrath." She said after a long moment, smiling brightly in a manner that'd have been gorgeous and seductive to anyone else but me.

"Mhm."

"But I do this with your best interest in mind. You know I love to piss off Greed just as much as you do." She poked at me, and I swatted her hand away.

"Yup." I gave Lust a sideways look, a bit disturbed by her enthusiasm regarding this whole arrangement. It was rarely _ever_ that Lust reminded me of _me_…but here she was now…acting all giddy and unstable…

"Wrath may seem like just any spoiled child…but he's really quite precocious. He plays rolls really well and picks up things quite quick. His impulses are what ruin him though." She was telling me this…like I didn't live with the damned kid. Just because I now knew he was tryna help Greed take what I was accepting as my money…I'd beat his ass twice a day now. One for him inevitably going in my room without permission…and again, just because I could...but all because I hated him…and because I hated Greed…and Dante.

Maybe I'd hate the old man too…he couldn't be too great if he had spawned both Dante and Greed, right? Surely, the assholes had got their nasty habits from _somewhere_…Now, I was dreading meeting the old man…

(X)(x)(X)

Sheska gazed out the window, her gaze flitting about fretfully from her homework to her older sister who spun around on the other side of the room, in pursuit of the evening's outfit. The brown-haired girl sighed and tried to lose her nose between the pages containing her calculus. The numbers were definitely more comforting to her than her sister's dreamy demeanor…she didn't really like it when Winry got like this…especially over _him. _

As fate would have it, Sheska and Winry were twins, though no one would ever guess it. Both were very different, both looks and personality wise: Sheska, with her short brown hair and huge round glasses, a book worm, if there ever was one, and Winry, with her long blonde hair, elected Class Social and quite the chatterbox. Sheska served her purpose as the forgotten Rockbell sister at school, playing invisible behind her trombone in the orchestra, and the tiny little voice of reason at home when Winry got into one of her more…wilier moods. The mood Winry was currently in was one of those…though this eccentricity was not one of hostility or sadness, but the happy, unreasonable kind that threw common sense to the wind.

"Oh…" The younger twin sighed despondently, sinking further into her homework. Despite what Sheska's constant moans and whimpers lead one to think, Sheska was always toughing it out – and by it, we're referring to Hurricane Winry. When _Winry_ had decided to risk ear infection and amputation by having the said appendage pierced, Sheska was there, yelping at the first glint of the needle. When _Winry_ thought that sneaking into some expensive restaurant and reprogramming their fire alarms to sense farts would be genius, Sheska stood not too far away, sighing in defeat at the constant whines filling the air each time some poor unknown soul passed gas. _Then_ when they had paid a visit to their Great-Grandpa Murph's cold, ethanol-pumped body at his wake, and _Winry_ thought that drawing a moustache on Great Grandpa Murph's pants would be _'fantastic!'_, Sheska had simply looked away as Winry fulfilled the deed. And so _now_…when _Winry _was flying off the handle about her new boy toy, Sheska groaned over her calculus homework, while running through the pieces she had for the _Orchestra's part in their High School's over the top Christmas extravaganza_. What a _stress_.

"_Sheskaaa…"_ Winry called cheerfully from the other side of the room, oblivious to her sister's unhappiness at the moment. Calculus was a real pain…Sheska hated math…

"Yes?" was the hesitant reply, as the brunette continued trying to conquer the numbers on her page, since ignoring her sister's insanity had long ago been deemed impossible.

"What do you think about this?" The blonde girl asked, bouncing over to her sister and lifting upon the notes of her humming the whole entire five steps. Sheska would've rolled her eyes, but she wasn't the type, instead, she watched helplessly as her older, blonder twin finished her dance, landing before her with some sort of vintage frock that was cinched just under the chest so that the lace it was made of flared out.

Honestly, it was a nice dress, but way too nice for that Sole character Winry was so chirpy about. Honestly, it seemed Winry made her own little world for herself most days, a world devoid of reason and inhibitions – these conditions made Sheska very nervous, making it almost impossible for her to exist within the same sphere that Winry did. Maybe that was why Winry had become so popular through their school life, and why Sheska clung to anonymity…maybe popularity was the origin of that horrible sphere that constantly repelled Sheska from Winry. So if that was the case, Sheska would keep her books and dreams of majoring in English as her only friends, thank you very much. That was indeed enough.

"Helllooo? Sheska?" Winry whined, waving the dress back and forth in front of Sheska and wiggling her eyebrows about in question.

"I don't like it." Sheska finally 'humphed' in reply, frowning and turning back to her desk. Sheska knew it was mean, considering her sister's mental state, and that most likely, because she said this, Winry would spend another hour rifting through her closet in hopes of finding the perfect articles of clothing…from the perfect color scrunchy down to the perfectly accenting shoes…to go frolicking about with Sole in. Personally, Sheska found it quite sad.

"Really?" Winry sighed one of those frustrated, hopeless sighs, and Sheska had just about had enough. The bespectacled girl put down her pencil and spun her chair around to look at Winry.

"Can I be really honest with you, Win?" The blonde girl nodded her head enthusiastically. Obviously, she thought being honest entailed Sheska reversing her earlier statement and telling Winry that she looked gorgeous in her little frock…well, no. Sheska wasn't about to be _that_ honest. _/Present not past, right/_

"I don't really care for Sol…_Solomon_…he doesn't seem too nice." Sheska twiddled her fingers nervously at the finish of her statement, waiting for Winry to break off into another one of her eccentric orbits, but it didn't happen. Instead, the girl looked completely confused, almost lost.

"Why not?" She asked, frowning and dropping the dress by her feet.

"Because he's suspicious to me, Winry. I don't like the way he looks at you or me…the way he looks at dad's old study." Winry sucked her teeth, rolling her blue eyes and picking up her dress, beginning to change. She'd already started to make a show of disregarding her sister's fears as rubbish. _/Big surprise there…/_ Sheska thought to herself.

"Look, Sheska, not everything is a conspiracy against dad's memory ok? He's in jail, not dead." Winry said flatly, pulling the vintage dress over her head, before sidling over to Sheska.

"Pull up the zipper, please." was the curt request. Once again, Sheska was forced to bite her tongue as she pulled up the zipper of her ridiculous sister's over-the-top dress. She didn't know why she expected Winry to listen…with that darn sphere messing up the signal and all…Their dad being arrested not that long ago didn't help the sisters communication wise either. Since then, Winry made sure to always keep it moving…the 'orbit theory once again' – if you weren't moving with her, then there simply was no room for you within her world. The speed would wrap you up and fling you elsewhere, forcing you to make a universe all your own, far away from Winry's…It was a sad fact for Sheska to face, since both used to be considerably close, but she managed. This managing hadn't been hard at all…she was never too popular in school, so when Winry had been elected class social for their Junior class, it was very easy to blend in with all the dust Winry kicked up in her social wake and even easier to keep her nose in the books a few extra hours – or days – so as to avoid being noticed by even their grandma or the 'teen wellness' ushers who hid about the student body.

Even though both their parents had split, they still managed to make frequent visits to their twin daughters, but now…their dad, an esteemed doctor, was inexplicably behind bars. They both knew that the papers had been saying their father was there on account of drug charges and such...even the possibility he'd murdered one of his co workers and his daughter...but that _didn't make it true_…and neither did it _make_ much _sense_ to Sheska. So the younger twin was often troubled by what the truth of things really was. On the flipside…it was more than obvious that Winry had _already_ decided to shove their father's predicament to the back of her mind, opting to replace its place in the forefront with more important things…like their school's _skating trip_, _next year's senior trip_, or her stupid boyfriend whose _real name was Solomon_ but _insisted_ that he be called _Sole_…

The bookworm could easily hate her older sister for being so cavalier about home matters…_so shallow_…but she didn't. She chucked up, once again, to Winry's erratic orbits.

All too soon, it seemed that the doorbell was ringing and Winry was pulling the shutters of the blinds apart just the slightest to reveal that familiar straw blond hair. Sheska grimaced at the familiar sight, wishing she could produce an unbreakable lasso out of air space with which to tie her sister to the bed post…but that thought was just as silly and unreasonable as Winry's _three hour_ crazed-cotton hunt for an outfit.

Sheska made no move to get up and go to the door and Winry scowled at her younger sister as she tugged at her black-blue-grey-plaid tights and pulled a pair of black moccasin boots up her legs.

"Sheska, it'd be _rude_ not to say hello, now, c'mon!" She insisted, pulling the brown-haired girl up and pushing her out the door in a manner Sheska figured was supposed to be big sisterly, but, in reality, seemed frantic and excited in a childish sense. Sheska yelped, making the smallest of efforts (which, in her case, was quite a big effort) to resist Winry. She had no wish to greet '_Sole'_. She'd met him before, and he wasn't nice _at all_. And Sheska was not speaking of the _'not nice'_ that entails the usual dismissal of her presence when it came to most members of the male species, or the _'not nice' _that was really more about lacking good social skills…Sheska was talking about the _'not nice'_ that you saw in the eyes of _demons_. Sole didn't seem like a good person. And although Sheska got all of this from once simple glance and a handshake, she was sure it meant _something_. _Positive_ it meant something, in fact.

The sunlight was pretty bland, considering that the Christmas season was now in session and Sheska was pretty sure a snow storm would be soon coming their way…so why was this Solomon character wearing such a thin t-shirt and leather jacket? Did he want to catch pneumonia, fall ill, and die a horrible, whooping-cough _death_/Then again…that might be for the best…/ Sheska gasped, pulling at her hair, wondering why she'd think such a horrible thing…wishing death upon someone? How horrible! _See?_ This Sole character brought an evil presence about them…an evil presence that possessed Winry and gave her a world full of delusions as a substitute for her real life – the life that included their jailed father – and an evil presence that brought out the negativity from behind Sheska's usual demure, brainy demeanor.

"Uhhh…Sheska? Surely you must be a few gold coins short of the lucky charms pot."

"Oh dear…" The bookworm 'meeped' to herself, frantically trying to catch her bearings. Sheska had forgotten they'd reached the space before Sole and now stood, blinking up from beneath scruffy brown bangs at the tall blond boy…this boy who seemed to be such a legend among the S.A. student body and staff…Forget the alumni – you know, those people who actually graduated? – and forget the sports heroes – beings who actually contributed – and just who gave a hoot about those teen activists and humanitarians? No, none of that mattered when your school played host to its very own, eating, drinking, up-shooting…_Solomon McGohlavin. _Rumor had it that he wasn't even a tuition-paying student when he was 'attending' S.A…and that only made his image cooler. The random bad boy who could just walk in school, disregard all its rules, and fool the teachers into thinking he's an _actual student_!

Sole stared down at Winry's twin with a cool eye. The girl looked nothing like Winry. Sure, their faces were pretty much the same in structure – round with big eyes, simple noses – but the builds were different…and well, you couldn't blame a person for being an individual, although they would have to deal with consequences of said _individuality_. Just look at this supposed twin, Sheska…Sheska had decided to be her own person, and had thus simultaneously decided that not a man on the face of the Earth shall ever notice her, while Winry chose the _golden path_…and now served as a great arm piece for good-looking fellows such as Sole. _/Ahhh…and the world turns…/_ Now that Kimblee wasn't in his face and he got to enjoy the more 'asshole free' activities life had to offer, he didn't feel quite so disdainful towards Winry anymore…but to him, she was just another girl to appeal to his senses…yes, he supposed she was cute, entertaining even…but it was obvious that what he found even _more_ entertaining was stressing out the girl's _twin_ sister, of all (and among) other things. _/There's a satisfaction to be had in flustering this poor little birdie./ _

"Dear little _Francesca_! You gave me such a _fright_!" He made a face of sympathy, holding his hand to his heart. "Spazzing out like that isn't nice, young Sheska…" He finished slyly, the gesture with his hand over his heart going from aghast to coy, taunting and self-praising within less than a second as he leaned his head to the side, eyeing Sheska sideways with an arched eyebrow and smirk upon his well-formed face. At this, Sheska turned red, fumbling for a reply, but her tongue wasn't nearly as smooth as Sole's – no quick comebacks would be coming from _that _corner any time soon, and this was a fact Sole relished in. He grinned, beginning to slowly circle Sheska and eye her with a predatory gleam.

"Where did Winry go?" Sheska finally stammered with her eyes fixed on Sole distrustfully as he moved about. He rolled his eyes in a bored fashion.

"Forgot something, so said my beautiful Winifred." He spoke with a flourish that annoyed Sheska, a flourish that was clearly meant to indicate he didn't take the unfortunate, bespectacled Rockbell twin seriously. This was something that sparked the tiniest bit of indignation in Sheska. This indignation was enough to allow her to speak back to Sole for the time being…She knew he wasn't nice, but she hadn't expected he'd be so cutting, so _malicious._

"Must you talk like that?" Sheska snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, her nose turned up slightly in an expression that would probably bring to mind that of a ruffled sparrow. Sole stopped moving, shrugging to one side and giving a look of mock thought.

"Not really, but it's so fun to tease you, little _Francesca_." Sheska had also had enough of this Francesca stuff…if Winry wanted to pour out all her secrets before some strange boy, then that was her cup of tea, but Sheska felt it'd only be fair to leave all her personal information out of it. There was no reason this…this obvious deviant should know her real name. But she couldn't let him know that being called Francesca bothered her. She'd simply ignore it as if he was not saying her name at all…as if maybe he wasn't even speaking to her. Yes…now would be the perfect time to walk away and ignore him, the perfect time to stroll back into the house and even ignore her sister, act like she wasn't about to go on a date with a total and completely overrated idiot-brat.

Sheska fixed Sole with a critical look before giving a simple 'hmpf' and turning on heal. Marching right back into that house was exactly what she'd do, and nothing in this world could stop her – definitely not this _'Sole'_ character…well, this was set pretty deep in mind until, halfway to the door, Sole yanked her by the wrist, forcefully, nearly having her fly into their grandmother's prized…'something' bushes as she tripped over a cobblestone.

"What's your problem?" Sheska shouted, as Sole caught her just before she fell face first into the intimidating-looking 'something' bushes. Sole only smiled eerily at her, releasing her wrist with a deranged flourish.

"We weren't done having our conversation." He said simply, holding out a handkerchief that looked odd in his hands. Sheska stared at the boy, her head shaking back in forth in whatcould've been true horror. _/I knew it! This boy is evil! He's crazy. He has some sort of boderline personality disorder with an agenda to boot/_ Sheska panicked in her little brown head, trying not to spazz and die right on the spot.

"You're crazy." She declared, her voice shaking as she rubbed at her wrist. "Just wait until I tell my sister about you." She almost hissed. Almost. Sole shrugged at this too, chuckling to himself and beginning that taunting show of circling her again.

"Betting on the whole 'blood is thicker than water' theory, eh?" Sole sneered. Sheska stared at him in as defiant a manner as she could muster. "That road is long dead, sweetheart. Blood doesn't mean a damned thing unless it's being spilled…and even then, its significance isn't guaranteed. Besides I'm no glass of water, darling..." Sole's voice had taken on a darker under tone, instead of the previous taunting one, and he shrugged as a matter of fact, idly wondering to himself why Winry was taking so long.

"So my dear Francesca, feel free to take a break…" he started smoothly, stopping as he passed Sheska, leaning down so that he may whisper in her ear. "…for I am officially your sister's new keeper." He smiled, stepping away from the shocked girl and making a move towards the house.

"Excuse me while I take a few moments to now play hanky-panky with your sister." and with that, Solomon McGohlavin had left Sheska alone. All alone to face the demons that now made a habit of taunting her since that fateful day her father had been arrested. And she really was alone…her sister could care less, because she was too busy being 'head over heels' in love, and all she had were her books (ever silent) and taunting quasi brother-in-law, who just so happened to be some overrated high school legend...who was crazy and ill intentioned. _/Come on! Who uses the 1970's phrase 'hanky panky' any more unless their truly plannings something both widescale and diabolical/ _In Sheska's mind this appeared to be something that might actually be bigger than her _sister_, bigger than their_ family_. Sole could be trying to completely disorganize the very tapestry of the universe! Sheska's mind was on a dangerous overload of possibilities...

She wanted to cry…or at least, find a book with a character who'd do so for her. But she knew that would (logically) do no good. Defnitely not. No, she needed to get down to what she was good at and research...research about this _'Sole'_ the same way he was researching their father. She'd do it with or without Winry's help.

(X)(x)(X)

Indie flicks were something Sole preferred more than anything…but whoever put together this movie had obviously taken the indie trend to whole new, exceedingly obnoxious levels: the movie was complete garbage. His arm was around Winry and he could tell that she too had lost interest, but was just pretending to be into the film so as not to appear rude and wasteful of Sole's money. If she felt that her duty, then far be it from him to stop her.

Even if the movie _had_ in fact been _good_, Sole couldn't concentrate on it the way he wanted to…there were other things on his mind…like what he'd been told to assign Envy. He didn't like it. Mostly because he knew the boy would definitely do it – he had a lot pent up rage, that one.

_/"You could easily do the job yourself…but just think of the worse he might have to do next go around, hm?"/_

Sole would've liked to find a game he could've compared the logic behind that statement to, but it was as simple as life. Chances came, and if you fucked them up, something worse or less appealing could come next go around – you might never get the safest choice ever again. The would-be model didn't like the idea of putting Envy in a position like that…He didn't want to have a reason to get the boy pissed at him, and that, Envy would be if he ever got the slightest hint that Sole was calling shots for him. For all of Envy's anger, the sky might as well rain blood, because surely, the dark-sided boy would snap one of these days. Sole didn't want to be that last straw and, at the same time, he didn't want Envy at the mercy of Kimblee…he knew what he'd have to do. He knew he'd end up telling the boy what it was he had to while he, Sole, took the back seat and watched, stewing in dissatisfaction.

"You alright? You don't look too happy…" Winry observed from beside him, her bright blue eyes deepened with concern. /Hell fucking now I'm not happy./ Sole looked her right back in the eye, as if willing her to be rolled under like a maiden at the mercy of a demon, but he knew that wouldn't happen. So instead, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, not missing the small sound Winry made when it became apparent to her he wasn't going to kiss her on the lips. _/Not a chance in hell right now, girly…/_ Sole might've any other time, but right now, he was in such a mood that he needed someone to be rough with. Chances were if he followed Winry's wishes and kissed her, he might end up biting her and practically raping the girl right there in the theatre – and she just wasn't that type of party. With Winry, it was always a _tea party_, just a bit of light, I'm-just-here-to-look-good-hardly-please-you-and-burn-your-tongue-if-you're-not-careful tea. Sole detested tea parties...he liked shit-faced, drunken _raves_ with lots of organic stimulation and goodies.

_/This movie is so not getting any shorter.../_

After a second thought, Sole brought the arm he had around Winry closer, effectively pulling the girl in so that he may turn her chin up and taste her lips.

"Umm…" She squirmed nervously as Sole placed one light kiss on her chin and then moved on to her bottom lip. She was hesitant, really slow and the shyness Sole would've usually found endearing and fun to conquer only ticked him off a bit in his current mood. The pace moving too slow, he pulled the girl closer, pressing his lips tighter against hers and prying them open with his tongue. Another light gasp came from her, which he ignored in favor of tasting what a virgin chatterbox like her would have to offer. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, moving up until they felt the cotton of her bra. _/Cotton? Well...can't be too judgemental when you're wearing DBZ tighty whities and boxer briefs and so forth.../_

"You know, Sole, I really don't think we should be doing this here." Winry spoke, laughing nervously and pushing slightly at Sole's hand. He didn't budge. Sole resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were practically in the nosebleed section of the theatre, for _fucks sakes_. No one was paying any attention to them. What were there? _Five other people in what was probably a 200 something seater?_

"No one is gonna see us, Winry." He reassured her, hating how corny that line sounded coming out his mouth, but grinning at her charmingly despite his malcontent. This really was the last time he bothered with straight-laced chicks like this. It would definitely be if he could help it. He was both an exhibitionist and a damned voyeur (among other fetishy things)…did she have any idea how strange her modesty sounded to him?

Even though she still looked pretty unsure, he pulled her closer, opting to take a different approach and moving his fingers to slide down the strap of Winry's black dress underneath her jacket. After that, he moved on to the bra strap, his hands moving over a full breast, satisfied. He could hear a sound catch in Winry's throat, but he paid no attention as he tried to maneuver the girl's body and clothes so he had the access he wanted.

The movie was damned boring, so _Shame. On. Her_ for thinking he was _actually_ gonna sit and watch the rest of it. Sole was gonna make the time pass. He was gonna get the imagination going and the juices flowing and all those other strange metaphors for finding inspiration and being creative. He _was_ an artist after all…

He stroked his thumbs over the sensitive nipples, pleased to see she wasn't a total waste case when the pink nubs perked up instantly. Winry had a..._pretty _body, so to speak. The kind you expect of a normal, none-obese female who'd made it past puberty...she wasn't taking any America's Next Top Model titles though. Sole knew these things. He'd seen many types of bodies in his 20-something-old years,_ many,_ and Winry's only registered,_ on what was probably a 7 titled scale..._as _pretty._ Besides...even once he captured the first taste of Winry in his mouth, Sole already knew who he'd rather have under his diligent tongue_…_who he'd gladly sit through a corny movie with any day…_/Who he'd rather save from the horror of having someone's blood on his hands./_

_/Envy. His Envy./_

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

**Songs for This Chapter: **

**La La by Ashlee Simpson **

**The Undertaker by Puscifer (Renholder Remix-Envy's School Posse Theme) **

**I know by Save Ferris**

**Chewing Gum by Annie **

**Author's Notes: **whistles


	17. Take Me Out And Drive me Drunk

**A/N:** Took ridiculously long, please don't crucify me…

**Warnings:** Usual crap

**Pairings: Envy x Ed, Clause + Ed, Sole + Envy**

**Disclaimer:** Usual Blah. Don't own, poor as a tinbucket, yatti yatti schmo schmo…

* * *

**Chapter 15: Take Me Out (And Drive Me Drunk)**

* * *

"**_Sin has no degree! It manifests itself in every individual in equal portions with equally disastrous outcomes!"_ **Cornello ranted with all the conviction with which one of those conspiracy promoters would hold up signs on the parkways. The type of sad, obnoxious conviction that got eccentric ecclesiastics like Cornello up in the morning… I tell ya, the devices people use to _live_. I mean, just _look_ at _me_. My soul remained in tact through the night, long enough to allow me to live to see another day, just because I was afraid it might break…afraid that despite all the dents, if my soul ever were to crack _completely_ in two…there'd be no me left. Everything would just stop and I'd never get the answers I wanted…With me there was always this 'I can't take this shit anymore' feeling and because I knew that, I was living in a constant code red state, wondering timidly to myself if today would be today that 'it' happened: It being the unspecified event that would result in my snapping and promptly being carted off to a mental institution for young Christian boys who needed reformation…_Christ…_. 

"**_For a sinner there is no rest!"_** Cornello bellowed, causing me to jump slightly, while drawing forth a chorus of 'Amens' from the elderly in our church. I tried my best not ot give him a dirty look.

No matter how often I sat through this stuff I'd never get used to it. Every part of my body was itching to move and my brain was crying out for things I refused to let it have at the moment. Church could be pretty sucky and Lord knows Al and mom had told me a thousand and one times that: _'You have to get involved to make the most of service, Edward!'_...but I saw no use in that. Just look at Al! He sat upon that organ almost every Saturday, bopping and playing away but he still looked bored as all heck…as if _death_ would be better than this weekly purgatory. Thanks, but NO thanks. I'd pass. I guess I was like my dad when it came to religion. He preferred to just sit back and glean whatever it was he gleaned from the whole song and dance of divine service…and if he just so happened to glean _nothing_…_well_…there was always next week. Personally, I wanted nothing to do with Cornello's constant denouncing of humanity. He was only parroting the lessons I continued to live and learn every damn day.

"……_**man is a weak and feeble creation…..a creation finding the resistance of temptation extremely difficult…."**_

_/"This is too cute. Ed babe doesn't want anyone to know he's getting fucked and LOVING it!" /_

_/"I don't know, okay? Fuck. It's not like I can control how my body responds. I hate you! But my body doesn't seem to follow through on that! It doesn't know what the hell it wants." /_

So instead of Reverend Pastor Whatever's speaking, a way more licentious…_something_…was playing at my auditory, tweaking my nerves and raising questions…..with Envy there was always questions and I was no closer to finding their answers then when I'd first made this realization.

I rolled my eyes in Russell's direction (who sat reverently besides his brother, Fletcher, and my own brother) but he didn't catch it. That bastard could answer so many of my damned questions but _he refused_. _Outright refused._ By the time I'd worked up the courage to let myself even be _seen_ by him (after that horrible incident that horrible weekend past), I found that a certain irony had taken place: while I was ready to come out of hiding, Russell had _only just begun_. It was _Classic _that _he'd _be avoiding _me_ of all people….the one with the most to lose if not subtle enough. _/And despite popular belief, closets are_ not _subtle…/ _yes…so as far as greeting went with that prick, all he had done was stare at the small lump on the side of my head with a blank look, before trotting off with his brother, both looking like good, noble, blonde Christian steeds.

Even if I _was_ stupid enough to let Envy put me down with his shit on a regular basis, I wasn't _so_ stupid that I couldn't see that hating Russell's guts wasn't gonna bring me the push I needed to set off the chain. Somewhere down the line I had to get productive…had to start getting results.

"…_**..he only asks that you first come to him, seeking his guidance and giving him your life…."**_

_/"Look, I don't know your situation but if you need help dealing with the pressure sometimes, don't hesitate to seek me out." I turned my back and turned the words over in my head for a minute. My temper spiked just the slightest. /_

Most times when it came to whatever secrets Envy held, I was thinking about how he could've been there so conveniently after the Nina incident….And why that Sole guy was with Winry…or why _she_ was with _him_-and _believe me_, there's a _huge_ difference. Winry, even if a _bit spastic,_ could do so much better than _that_…that _freak_. _Any_ girl could do better than a rapist junkie like him. And, yes, I _know_ the whole rapist junkie line has gotten _old_ but that's what the hell all of _them_ _were_. _All of them_ being Envy and his damned friends. They bought in guys like Russell and me to amuse them when talking out their asses and watching each other get friend, sick, or better yet-_dead_-wasn't _enough _for them. And the _stupid_ thing…that _woefully idiotic_ factor _was_… that _even_ though this whole set up got me angry, _I had yet to do a damned thing about it_. It looked like I couldn't even stand up for _myself_…so what made me think I could stand up for Winry even if the miracle of all miracles came to be and I found out what hell was going on? Thinking about Winry's predicament only got me thinking about other things…like the things that got me where I am now: glaring down a boy who could easily forget my existence and living day to day in a lie I find myself slowly, but surely, becoming addicted to. All I ever did now was think and for the life of me I wish I could _just_. _Fucking_. _Stop_.

_/That girl's eyes would probably see me for what I really am. She seemed to have that kinda sight. / I…missed her. / _As far as my parents knew I never made it to Nina's that day. _/"Traffic jam. Bus lines messed up." / _That's what I'd told them. No one ever asked anymore. I'd never tell. The one time mom tried to ask about it, the situation was simple enough in terms of a rebuff. /_You could pass off anything to just a bit of teenage angst…/ _Nina had been popping up in my head a lot since Thanksgiving and it killed me that I could've forgotten about her for _so long_…_all while pursuing some guilty pleasure I had no business wanting._

"…_**.though we are weak we still have the power to repel Satan in all his forms…"**_

_/"You love what we do, Ed. If you really wanted me gone, I'd be gone by now." He chuckled and I swallowed, noticing (and not for the first time) how low I really was. /_

There was just too damn much going on at once….what about Clause? What the hell was I thinking when I said _'yes'_…? I was a person infected…Infected with something too consuming to be just any run of the mill sin or disease. Pulling her into this was _wrong_…and yet there was a part of me convinced that if I tried hard enough I could like her the way I was _expected _to like her. I _wanted_ to like her. Really _really _like her…but these days there was nothing that could jumpstart my libido better than Envy's emotional and physical riddles. There was a fearful, twisted part of me that said she just wouldn't cut it.

"…_**admitting the action of sin is the first step…Roman six verse twenty-three: for the wages of sin is death!"**_

_/"Ok. so let's say we try this little idea of yours…how do you plan on proving yourself?" /Hook, line, and sinker./ My mind supplied smugly, though a bit afraid in the course I was about to take this arrangement. /_

Tuning in, I noticed that Cornello was giving another one of his passionate sermons about the evils of fornications and all the consequences that follow the experience…seeing as how the guy seemed particularly empowered when it came to this subject (despite how often he sang this same tune) I shouldn't have taken the sermon too personally…but I couldn't help squirming in my seat just a little. I mean the guy just basically told me that I was gonna _die_…_burn and die_…because I was a heathen who was sexing around outside of marriage. These moments made me feel like the most transparent thing walking these parts. _/..oh damnit. Ed, don't do this to yourself…there's five hundred other things to go to hell for besides 'sex before ceremony' so just calm down…../_

It seemed like another five years before Costello finally drew to his conclusion (in a soulful number equipped with organ and all), opening the holy gates for those who wished to repent for the week and then_, finally_ sat his self down to allow for the elders to come forward with the hymn and the benediction. Another Sabbath concluded at Mount of Olives, thanks much.

I headed downstairs to the bathroom for obvious reasons (what the hell else would I be using the bathroom for?) before stepping out my cubby to wash my hands when who should but appear on this _glorious_ day? Russell Tringham!...minus the kid brother and his usual rays of justification and holiness and all things supposedly above guys like me under the 6 foot line.

"Wow….who knew princes actually could find it in them to step into a public bathroom? Or did you pray to God so that he may sanctify and sterilize each and every step you take in this place?" I spat out, not even noticing just how foul my mood was until the acid eaten line found its way out of me, disintegrating into the air. Russell only looks back at me, his face somewhat pale and his eyes narrowed slightly. A smirk comes to his face….but you can tell his heart isn't in it.

"Great sermon today, huh, Edward?" Russell snipes in his usual cool manner, washing his hands in a meticulous, deliberately slow manner before shifting his eyes up to me. I decide to try and get past the surliness and go for what I want.

"Russell, I gotta ask you something." A sigh as he snatches at a piece of paper towel from the box on the wall, pointedly ignoring me.

"I don't do interrogations well, Edward, I'm sorry." He sniffs, just to make it clear how un sorry he really is as he heads towards the door. I cross in front of him, glaring him down with all the strength I can muster.

"That's _bullshit_, Russell!" I hiss. "Whatever happened to being able to _'seek you out',_ huh? When the _'pressure became too much'_!? That sounds like you're supposed to be extending a fucking hand to help!" Russell stared down at me, his eyes portraying a demeanor less weary than it was cold. It didn't occur to me how quickly Russell could become frigid…damnit I should've seen this coming.

"Let me tell you something, _Elric_." The contempt in his voice just screamed _'you twit'_ but far be it from Russell to display _anything less than perfect self control_. "I made you that offer _before_ I decided you were a _brat_, so _pardon my bad judgment_. I should've planned a head." He gave a short, derisive laugh, waving his hand in dismissal. _/Oh this bastard has some nerve. /_

"Bad judgment?" I asked dryly, eyeing him with a look that said _'Don't. Go. There.'_. "_Bad judgment?_" I again repeated, scoffing at the idea of Russell telling _me_ about any sort of _judgment_. How old was this asshole again?

"You wanna talk about _bad judgment_!? Then explain how the _hell_ someone so high and mighty as you managed to have himself being worked ov-" Russell, who had been fluttering his hands about in a frenzy (and bulging his eyes) trying to decide the best way to silence me, now had his hands clamped securely over my mouth, hugging me to him and whispering harshly in my ear.

"Are you _crazy_?!" He hissed. I growled, biting down on his hand, pleased when he whipped it away and began to shake it furiously, eyeing me like I had rabies. I spat the taste out my mouth and continued my insane diatribe, poking him sharply in the chest.

"Tell me what the hell I wanna know." I hissed back, my intensity matching his indignation. Russell frowned at me, not looking so uppity and golden at this point…he looked just as tarnished as I _knew_ he was. _/Just like me. /_

"Whatever you want to know is most likely none of your god damned business." Russell replied, ice encrusting his words so that they 'thunked' in my ears, in my brain.

"_Besides_…." He continued. "You should concentrate on that girlfriend of yours-Clause, right?" He made a careless gesture, a haughty sort that you only see members of the medieval upper class using in movies like 'A Knight's Tale' and so on. I didn't have enough energy to expend on being pissed though….I was trying to figure out just why the hell everyone seemed to know about Clause and I! Damnit! I only talked to the girl about this on the phone! "If you gave it some thought, you and _she_ could be a real _item_. Some _winners_, I'd bet." I narrowed my eyes at Russell, catching the way he'd rolled 'her' off his tongue. I knew he was mocking me. Mocking me about my preferences just like Envy did when we both knew damned well that…that I had no idea which way I went these days. It was a feeling I couldn't fully understand but I wasn't gonna let him use it against me…I think I might've started blushing because Russell began to laugh. If I was, I wasn't sure if it was from anger or slight embarrassment.

"Oh don't be so _bashful_ Ed! Word travels fast in high school-" _Too fast_. "Everyone knows Edward Elric and Clause McKenna are coming to the whole winter break skating _fiasco together_. Freshmen are so interesting to watch, really…she's a very interesting girl if I do say so myself…" Russell put his finger to his chin in mock thought, making inquisitive 'hmm' sounds before shrugging. _/Everything is always moving faster than me now…/_

The guy left me sputtering in embarrassment, no longer weary looking but almost as annoyingly smug as Envy was on the regular. He shook his head at me, laughing his way right out the bathroom and leaving me to drown in a chagrined gumbo, made up of all the things that mix, mashed and tormented me on a regular basis. Clause wasn't my _GIRLFRIEND DAMNIT_! In a last ditch effort, to mop up my dignity from where it had pooled across the bathroom floor I stuck my head out, shouting after Russell.

"YOU _LOSER_! CLAUSE _ISN'T_ MY _GIRLFRIEND._ AND SOME HELP YOU ARE!" Just as the words had finished flying out my mouth, carried by my indignation, Russell was stopping in his tracks and spinning around to focus dark eyes on me.

"OH?! YOU WANT HELP?!" Russell shouted back at me.

"HA! LIKE _YOU_ COULD GIVE ME ANY!" Damned if I wasn't lying through my teeth. _/I needed all the help I could get. /_ Russell was the only person I could think of prying information from. Envy sure as hell wasn't gonna tell me anything. To me, it seems that even if he was drunk off his ass or strung out on laughing gas, he still wouldn't tell me anything…his need to spite me probably runs that deep. Besides…he had more resolve than you'd think.

"_I can't_ but _you_ _can_ see a _SHRINK_! I hear you can get great deals around Christmas season!"

"YOU WOULD KNOW!" I yelled back, shaking my fist at him as he threw a sour look back at me before heading upstairs. A church deaconess who had been in the basement during the entirely botched exchange looked back and forth between us, nonplussed as she continued rearranging some cabinet or the other.

Obviously she thought that whatever problems Russell and I had could be cured with a good dose of Jesus….well that lady was wrong. So damned wrong. My issues were impervious to religion it seemed.

(X)(x)(X)

This weather was below-fucken-temperature…..and Clause was _at least 10 minutes late_……or maybe I was 10 minutes early. Either way it seemed only right that _someone _take the blame here, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be _me_ because I was already suffering here. Though with all of Clause's quirky, and albeit, unsettling _'charms'_….it seemed fitting that Clause have a blatant disregard for time. This theory sounded so good to me, I didn't even bother to check my watch to see if I was right or wrong. I was all set to believe Clause had committed some horrible faux pas and was going on 15 minutes late. That was all right by my ego. I mean. COME ON! I came ten minutes early for the girl!

The sky hung above me in a blank white sheet…..and although there was no signs of movement-not even a trace of floating cloud-it only seemed to get colder by the second. It was all set to snow….the sure sign that the beginning of Christmas vacation had already been hit off….thanks to the weather in all its changing forms. Snow today and the rest of the days up to and _beyond_ Christmas just to remind us of what we were dealing with: the elements were always ready to let you know who was in charge. Chances were we'd still be shoveling snow in May. Weather here was spiteful like that._ /It was a lot like-/_

I scowled to myself. The stupidest things bring my mind back to Envy, damnit…He'd spent the last week, right up until this _very day_, harassing me at school _whenever possible_, and since he didn't bother with _classes_, it was _always_ possible. After the closet incident there hadn't been much to do with sex between us. He'd just pop up now and then for the strangest things…sometimes he wouldn't even speak. He'd just observe me while I was trying to talk with my friends or drops hints in my locker that he'd been passing through. The thing that pissed me off was that I was used to Envy taking things to the extreme. If he wanted to really toy with me, he'd pull me aside and pull me into one of his riddle like conversations. If he felt like just jerking me around, he'd _literally jerk me around-_by the collar or whatever he just so happened to get his hands on. And when he wanted to _fuck_…it didn't matter where but he'd find a way. So now here he was, doing stupid elementary shit like _leaving notes in my locker_ and _staring_ at me….anything to keep me off kilter…and maybe that was the point. But…_/It's like he was kidding with me….but at the same time keeping his best interest in mind by not approaching me. / _By the time Thursday had rolled around, I was so fed up I was ready to actually go seek the bastard out myself…let him see what it's like to be called upon instead of the other way around. But in the end I knew that was the last thing I wanted to do. It was best to just take it and throw it back in his face next go around. I'd have to _wait_.

"Clause…where the fuck are you?" I murmured to myself, almost wincing at how bad my mouth was. I could only take that as another courtesy of hanging around Envy…it wasn't like I couldn't spew some pretty naughty words all on my lonesome, but I'd been doing so more frequently since I'd even first _saw_ Envy. Just seeing him on the bus that first time had conjured up all sorts of profanities and sour thoughts inside my skull….now that I think of it, maybe it was because his presence threatened me. _/Even then I'd known he was something I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley…/ _Thinking of Nina again only makes me wish that I'd never met him. That I'd never met her…so I wouldn't know what it's like to feel this guilty….and to have something I'm too weak to refuse.

"Ed!" Just as I'm ready to lose myself in my dark thoughts, Clause is jogging up to me and I'm reaminded that for the day...I gotta save face. For her...and the day.

(X)(x)(X)

The bus ride wasn't too bad…though it did make fresh some bad memories. Clause was pretty great to talk to though. She talked a lot about lacrosse practice and how hyped she was about the upcoming season, I talked about basketball and how great I thought the current season was going. We skated around the incident from the game past and had a pretty decent, nonviolent conversation. I could see myself liking her, actually even feel myself being just a normal teenage boy who liked this normal teenage girl….and we were taking the bus together. You have to admit that it's a nice picture. Maybe if I tried hard enough, it wouldn't just be some stupid melodramatic vision. Wasn't it only fair that if you tried you got something out of the effort…? _/But would you get what you wanted/ _I should know better…look where all that garbage about karma and equivalent exchange got me so far.

"So how did you end up being friends with someone like Jake?" The emphasis on the question made me realize that Clause might've been talking while my mind was obviously elsewhere. I had the where with all to look slightly embarrassed. Blushing sucked.

"What do you mean? You sound a bit judgmental." I teased. Clause rolled here eyes like what she meant was just so horribly obvious I'd have to be an idiot not to understand. I must've been.

"Jake's really…_you know_…" She huffed, trying to find the right word.

"Extroverted, I guess." She rolled her eyes at herself now, obviously not too happy with the word she'd come up with. "He's all _ostentatious_ and ridiculous and joking and you're just…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes met mine. This time she blushed and I just grinned. Did she just use the word ostentatious? Do people even use those words in regular, adolescent conversation anymore?

"Sensible? Plain? Boring?" I joked. She smiled, shaking her head.

"None of the above. Not _even_ sensible." Clause smirked and I sighed.

"Fine fine fine...call me what ya want…" I replied on a yawn, propping my elbows up on my lap and sighing contentedly.

"When you think about it…" Clause went on. "…Jake is a lot like the Sole guy everyone talks about." This got my attention.

"What?" Clause shrugged.

"Sole. Solomon McGohlavin. Legend among _all_ for his slackerdome and ability to woo any member of whatever gender he felt was the _flavor of the week_. You know they say the guy wasn't even a real registered student." Clause snorted, with obvious cynicism in her tone as she rattled on about our school's treasured collection of Solomon McGohlavin-lore, like a well versed reporter. She then sobered…because damn if she couldn't _talk_! Apparently I must've skipped over his name in the encyclopedia while looking up the history of the Magistrates for our last history quiz_. /Apparently./ _Because the way she went on about this guy, you'd swear he was a bigger deal than any time period in humanity.

"Jake isn't like him in _that_ sense…they just look a lot a like. Jake is pretty popular too…his head will only get bigger by senior year." Clause laughed, rolling her eyes while I continued to pale. It was either the cross reference she was making between Sole and Jake or just the prospect of Jake's head getting any bigger….but either one or both had me absolutely _horrified_.

"No reason to get offended though…it's only a simple juxtaposition based on my observation of the two. It's not like I'm saying their brothers or anything…" She gave another jarring laugh and I cursed myself for getting worked up over something so small. _/Like she said: It's not like I'd ever consider Jake to be related to that guy. /_ Clause was only making a comparison. The guys didn't even have the same last name…though I could think of many reasonable explanations for that_…/Damnit Edward. Don't start yourself up so early. /_Despite my own reassurances, my laugh still managed to come out somewhat nervous. _/Damn this paranoia Envy's instilled in me. /_

"Offended for what…? There's nothing to be offended about Clause." I grew more confident in my words as I laughed it off, trying to play the slight panic attack away like an NFL pro might do a fumble in the play offs (or whatever it is football players face off in at the end of the season).

"I just hope we all stay the same." Clause said with a dreamier tone than I was used to from her.

If Clause really knew what I was like she'd pray and even speed up the process of intervention if it meant I made a recovery. She'd have to get on here knees and do an animal sacrifice for me to change…though I was probably only flattering myself thinking she'd go through _that much_ just for the likes of _me_. It was much easier to just move on and forget about, poor, messed up Edward: The closet homo. What I was now was nothing I'd want to be the rest of my life...and nothing she'd ever want me to be. The truth was I felt I _sucked_…but Clause didn't seem to know the difference. She was happy enough….and it was strange that she should be so happy…just by being around me of all people. It hadn't even occurred to me that Jake and Byron might be telling the truth when they said she liked me until she was trying to snap me back to the realm of the living after that episode at the game….(takes breath)….for all I still know that _might've_ been a _dream_. But when I see the way her eyes focus on me sometimes I know that it wasn't. She's become fonder of me than she should be. _/Only because she doesn't know what a complete freak I am. /_

"Edward…" Clause says and suddenly my mouth is dry…or maybe it has been all along and I just haven't been paying attention.

"Yes?"

"If…" She begins slowly "… you want to hold my hand just _say _so. But don't squeeze so hard, okay?" Is her shy council and I notice for the first time I've been clutching her hand like some frightened patient. She doesn't look at all unnerved though…just inquisitive. I think…she's trying to read me…and that bothers me. I'm tempted to take my hand back, stuff it in my lap like I have some sense, but just as I loosen it and begin to slip it away Clause is tightening her own grip, making me ease into the feel of her palm. She wills it to conform, her blue eyes say as much.

"Loosen up a bit…k, Ed? So I'm likely to punch you now and then, but that doesn't mean I bite." Clause says, smiling. And for some reason…that smile makes this a lot easier...makes getting to know her a lot easier.

We spend the rest of the bus ride like that, triumphant, yet shy smiles playing at the back of our minds. It's a better feeling than I thought it'd be.

(X)(x)(X)

Martell's day life was all about some sort of precision. She woke up at 5:15 am. She walked-not trudged-to the bathroom, and then proceeded to brush her teeth, shower, and comb out her short hair. She usually had her clothes laid out from the night before, and whatever notes she took from her on line classes were set neatly on her desk top beside her glasses-her _reading_ glasses. Before getting dressed, she'd do at least 350 sit ups and 250 push ups. Most would think it nonsensical to go through such a regimen after showering, but Martell had spent so long going through these motions, that she hardly ever broke a sweat anymore. It was obviously an off day when she did. Anyway…these morning rituals were always finished by 6:00. By 6:05 Martell could be found sitting at the breakfast table, across from her guardian, taking full, measured bites of some cereal or the other-usually Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Good morning, Martell." Her guardian would say, sipping his coffee and thumbing through the news paper. His steel like eyes would shift away from the paper to look at her for a moment before she'd deliver her own cool response.

"Good morning." She'd finally say, after chewing her food thoroughly, setting down her spoon, and wiping her mouth. The only sign of fatigue Martell ever gave was to be curt.

"Classes today?" The blue eyed man would ask from across the table, setting down the paper, to run a hand through his jet black hair and stroke his chin in thought.

"Yes." Martell said simply, getting up from the table to rinse out her bowl.

"I'm heading off to work." The tall man would then say.

"Ok, have a good day, Steel." Martell would say, smirking good naturedly and waving over her shoulder.

"Will do." And with a tip of his hat he'd been off to work.

Her breakfast, along with the guardian's departure, concluded at 6:15 am. Immediately following her meal, she'd boot up the computer, log on to the internet, and sign on to her on line engineering/ pharmacology classes. On _this_ particular morning she had a test. It'd be breeze for a girl as resourceful and intelligent as Martell. She only looked forward to the exam, hoping that it would be finished and that she could progress to the next phase of her day. She was pretty sure that when her guardian came home, they'd be going out to do a few rounds.

As she sat at the computer, Martell thought about the last time she'd seen her friend Envy…seen that boy he'd presented to Kimblee and the rest. It was obvious that she'd had some work to do on the barbiturates she'd given him….Edward Elric. Her fingers worked methodically at the keyboard, striking down answer after answer…at 16, it seemed only natural she'd be an accomplished typist. To be anything below that at 16 was just shameful, she thought.

Envy was indeed reckless for including that boy in their plans. Yea so what if she was a minor as well, she was _different_. _Exceptionally_ so, in fact. Definitely a good level above that Elric boy…Envy knew that her significance went beyond that of a good lay. The older boy had never made a move to touch her, maybe flirt now and then, but never touch…with Martell that sounded only like the best way to gain a stump. Anyway in the end it didn't make a difference to her. She was secure. If anything went down and was found out by the wrong people, well, she always had her guardian to fall back on. He was a man who knew when to make himself scarce when problems arose…

By 12:30 pm Martell's morning classes were done. She then took the cordless phone and headed down into the basement. This, out of the whole routine, was indeed her favorite part of the day.

This was where true precision was exercised but somehow linked with artful flexibility.

Martell had a talent few people came to terms with, or even discovered for that matter. It was something you had to luck out on, in terms of circumstances, in order for it to be brought out of you. Martell had been doing it ever since she was 10, destined to be a prodigy in a field that seldom got acknowledgement. She broke down what had already been laid out for her, constructing it into something new and pleasurable to the human body…something that could lull nervous systems and rock heartbeats with only a slip of the tongue…and no it was _not_ sex. Close, but not quite: Martell was a pharmacist. And not just any run of the mill pharmacist but an _illegal_ pharmacist. She specialized in the concoction and study of all types of drugs. For her, the joy wasn't in using the drug, overdosing on it, and then _throwing it up_…no, that was simply the entertainment granted to her by others willing to try her candies. _/And a waste./_ For Martell, the joy was in the creation, the frolicsome fabrication of psychedelics; to the fanciful formulation of new or improved opiates…it was Martell's world in a way.

She smiled to herself, putting on some music that was fit for her to work to. She was swaying slightly to the tripsy, yet blaring rhythms of Rob Zombie.

So this was her pastime during the day. She'd spend hours in the well crafted lab the basement hosted, mixing this and catalyzing that to the beat of her own music. She heated beakers as carefully as she possibly could in her excitement and made sure to refrigerate whatever needed to be refrigerated. Anything new was set aside to discuss with her guardian upon his return home. This went on until either the guardian came home or she got a call for an outing…on this particular day, a call seemed like _just the thing_ that would interrupt Martell.

The shrill ringing of the cordless phone went off, bouncing off the walls of the basement and echoing through Martell's well trained ears. She turned to the somewhat offensive object, too easy going to treat it scornfully and instead turning down her music and when she recognized the number so one she'd bother herself with. She pressed the button to connect.

"Marty dear!" Came the enthusiastic and familiar voice. Martell let a small smile tug at her lips.

"Hello Sole…anything ya want in particular?" She asked, taking off her goggles and bringing a hand to rub the back of her neck. Her neck usually did ache after spending so long bent over her tables. There was an exaggerated gasp on the other line.

"Am I _interrupting_ something? Because I must say I don't much appreciate being treated so rudely without reason." Sole 'hmphed'. Martell gave a laugh, a deep yet and hearty sort of sound…especially when coming from a girl. It was the kind of laugh only someone as down to earth as Martell would give. The way she saw it, she should've been a boy.

"I'm only doing the usual. Making sure the kids have their _Trix_…might even have some to spare for the silly rabbit if he behaves." Martell said on a contented sigh, humming to herself as she mixed the last of some powder into one of her solutions. She smirked: Who said you needed goggles to work in the lab again? Certainly not her…

Sole eventually responded with a sound of adoration.

"Aww you're so thoughtful, Martell."

"How _disappointing_. Lord knows I aim to be _anything_ but." She chirped, dusting off her hands and walking upstairs. A peek outside the door led to the discovery of the day's mail and Martell took it inside like any responsible teen would, picking through it absently.

"Well, _anywho_, I just called to say Happy Birthday, Martini!" There was a series of sound affects to be heard after the declaration and Martell sat and listened patiently, amused with Sole's affinity for vagaries. Sole eventually finished, having more news to report. Unlike Envy, Sole tended to stick to one nickname, so as he went on, he continued to refer to Martell as 'Martini'.

"We're taking ya out tonight, Martini, so you better get all sexed up, mixed up and ready." This was yet another thing Martell could only smile at….Sole and Envy as well as the rest of their little group knew better than to ever expect Martell to dress up. Martell's idea of 'dressing up' was leaving out one less pocket on her usually baggy cargo pants and leaving her goggles home. In fact, that was exactly what her attire for tonight would be. The surprises never ceased…

"Of course, Sole." Martell agreed, brushing a stray piece of dirt blonde hair back toward her ear. "I expect you and Envy will be picking me up….?"

"Probably kinda early. Like 8. We have the kid to drag along as well." Ahh yes. The 'kid'. The Edward boy. _'Eddi-babe'_, as Envy had called him… His presence might not be so bad; in fact, Martell could see herself actually enjoying analyzing the boy over a few drinks…perhaps slipping a few untested treats into said drinks and taking notes of the side affects. He had, after all, put up quite a good test run last time…though Martell felt the results would've had better turn up wise without all the sex and what not. But she knew how to play the cards she was dealt; She wasn't one to complain.

"I'll see you then."

"_Righty_." Sole sang. They disconnected.

The next few hours flew by like they usually did and sure enough, Martell was knocking in an extra set of push ups and hopping into the shower to prepare for the evening. It was only about 4 or so, but she knew her guardian would be home soon and it was best she be ready and tell him of her plans. He never minded.

Walking downstairs, Martell felt a strange feeling of anticipation massaging her shoulders. She found her supposed keeper sitting at the dining room table, going through a stack of papers with his pen. A slim pair of glasses sat on his nose as he worked.

"I'll be going out tonight." Martell announced. The dark haired man looked up from his work, studying Martell intently.

"Oh really? Would it be with that usual group of hooligans?" Martell chuckled. Only a man like him would use the term _'hooligans'_.

"I like to think of 'em party favors…it's all just in fun." The blonde haired girl said casually, leaning against the frame of the threshold. Blue eyes flicked back down to the papers and the man she called her guardian snorted in a lightly condescending manner.

"Yes…like that punk I had to question not too long ago. I'm sure his attitude and constant slurs at my sexuality were all in _fun_." Was the cool answer. Martell laughed. Only a bit. Yes, Envy had mentioned the cop with the stick up his ass and the bit of fun he'd had with him…even if he was pissed as all hell that his day had been wasted.

"That _is_ Envy's idea of fun."

"Honestly, could the child at least find a decent nickname for himself? There can't be a thing wrong with the name his mother and father gave him." Martell shrugged. She had no mother and father she knew of and neither did the guardian, so she found it strange that he would make reference to such figures in when speaking of self indentity and all that jazz. Envy saw this, which was obviously why he chose not to use his real name.

"I wouldn't know." Martell finally responded truthfully. The man sighed, taking off his glasses, folding them, and setting them down. He fixed his hands in a cradle, propping his chin in the middle as if he were a school principle about to either chastise or praise a pupil.

"You may go, Martell…just try to be home at a decent hour." That was obviously all he had to say on the manner. The tattooed girl smiled, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Envy was a somewhat nervous subject for her and the guardian…but she always kept a game face. Anyway, she was happy that they'd gotten past all the ridiculous authoritarian formalities.

"Sure Archie, I'll make sure to do that." She said smugly, turning away from the man and going up stairs to finish whatever she had been doing previously.

The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, waiting until Martell finally disappeared at the stop of the steps.

"Damn these kids." The tall, cold eyed man grumbled to himself, thumbing through the mail he'd left on the table that morning. "The name given to me was not _'Archie'_" A contemptuous flick of the wrist as one article of junk mail went flying to the end of the table nearest the garbage can. "- or _'Steel'_" another sneer of disdain and flight of an envelope "- or _'Officer Man'-" _the last of the offending pieces of mail was flung to its respective pile just as the last offending nickname had been spat. Archer stood, looking like a man perfectly vindicated now that he was pending the conclusion of his little soliloquy_ "_…it's Archer…"

"…Frank Archer." He stated, having managed to fit in some of the righteousness and justification he'd often observed his partner displaying to the point of excess. But now that he had played that card…he found he quite liked the sound of his voice more than he had previously… Yes, he _definitely_ he liked the sound of his voice imbued with…righteous! _/Ahhh…./_Archer made a mental note to make his next tirade on an offender of the law even longer than the one he'd given that boy….that _Envy_…character. That'd _show_ them…even _show_ _Envy himself_ if Archer and he ever crossed paths again…

Which, Archer believed, they inevitably would. He smiled at this thought. The idea didn't sound as unfavorable as it would've a while back.

_/They definitely would…/_

(X)(x)(X)

Things at Encore had started off pretty decently. When Ed and Clause arrived, Ed offered to get Clause's skates, inquiring as to her size and reassuring that he'd be right back once he had the needed information. Since they'd arrived somewhat late, it only took a second for Ed to get their roller blades…neither was really in a rush anyway. Looking around, disco balls glittered and spun at various points on the ceiling. There was a fair amount of strobe lights-annoying Ed's eyes slightly-and an odd feeling about the skating rink. Ed had been to the place many times before, and yet he still couldn't place what was so different about it…until the platform center the skate floor came up only to reveal _Winry_ and an ensemble of junior girls-decked out in flowing Greek Goddess robes. They varied in colors. They were all made up and arranged perfectly and then…the _music_ came. And at that point Ed had decided he'd had enough. He'd just made it through the door…but if he was going to be forced to listen to retro pop numbers, then really he felt he'd better take his leave. Clause would understand.

Yet almost half an hour later and he still found himself amongst the whir of skates and students. From time to time there was an irritated shove as some derelict calling themselves a derby racer would zoom a bit too close to him. Ed wasn't really too comfortable, yet he tried his best to entertain Clause and stay in a decent mood.

"I knew it! I knew the lot of you junior scum couldn't be trusted!" Ed hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at Winry…who stood apart from the shorter blonde, slightly abashed.

"Well Ed, it would've ruined the surprise…." She whined, wobbling her head back and forth, sending the curls of her elaborate up do to and froe. Another random group of delinquents sped past, directing cat calls at Winry, which she simply cut her eyes and kissed her teeth at.

"_Surprise?!_ It's a _horrible_ surprise! Of course it should've been thwarted!" Ed cried, as Winry continued to squirm between feeling guilty and being drunken off of the days' success…her still swelling feelings of self accomplishment. She, the Junior Class Social, had managed to put together a whole skating palooza…._retro style_! The décor and food went perfectly with the theme…It was hard enough getting the costumes for her and the girls' to perform their _'I'm Your Venus'_ number as the opening, bust getting students to fork over 50 dollars-what an absurd amount of money!- for the occasion? _Ha!_ As far as Winry was concerned, she _HAD _to be a Goddess after pulling all _that_ off. Venus could just step aside and relinquish her mountain top.

"There there, Ed. It's been a good day, don't kill yourself just yet…take some pills instead." Lucas suggested, patting Ed on the back good naturedly and taking a hand over the blonde's mouth.

Lucas, who was born and raised in a strict Jewish house hold, was dressed down in almost full gothic garb today. The subdued colors of the style-tame black jeans and deep black shirts off set by a zipper here or there-fit his complacent demeanor. He wore a series of pins that went down the shoulder of a slimming, deep gray pull over and his curls still remained a mess…all the better to hide the twinkle of amusement in the insightful blue-gray eyes.

Winry smiled. She could always count on Lucas to tame Edward for her. The girl…Clause…was a different story. Winry, who was quite easy going and friendly, really couldn't figure out how to get the girl to level with her. Winry was a bit concerned about Clause actually…she'd obviously been enjoying her time with Edward, but managed to close herself up the minute she, Winry, had come around. Winry had tried to pull the girl into the jokes she shared with Edward, tried to be friendly, but the girl let her mind wander off elsewhere, obviously some place more entertaining than the present with _Winry Rockbell_. Now that Lucas had come into the conversation, Clause seemed a bit more at ease, but still pretty guarded. A few moments of Lucas's prodding and a murder attempt later, found Edward ready to digress…and that was what counted at the moment. Clause could come later.

"So what did you really think, Ed?" Winry asked timidly, peering at Ed in an imploring manner.

For some reason, Winry found herself steadily seeking Ed's approval since she'd first met him. Maybe it was the side effects of slamming someone in the face with a locker-the ever present need to impress them with shows of competence-but Winry didn't mind. Edward was good to talk to and giving him that model car had been the perfect step to building bridges between them. To her, their friendship could only get better…that was, if Ed would stop being so secretive about his life as of late…especially after what had happened at the basketball game…

"Well, it was cool, Win. You did a good job." Ed finally sighed, offering the older girl a small smile. A smirk, really. Winry beamed.

"Thank you Ed!"

"I'd also like to say…"

"Yes?" She prodded.

"…you'd make a _great_ go go dancer." Said Ed cheekily. A slow smile spread across his face as he did an exaggerated snippet of Winry's number, causing the junior class social to flush furiously and proceed to chew Ed out.

"_ED_! You little _asshole_!" Winry fumed, taking a well aimed (yet predictable) swing at him. It was no use, the shorter boy ducked (only slightly) before skating off with Winry not too far behind him, not moving nearly as fast as Ed on her orange four wheelers. Sheska could be observed watching her sister from a far, toddling about on her own four wheelers with a look of distress and anyone else in the vicinity just added to the chaos of Winry's chase.

Lucas could only shake his head at the sight, already feeling sorry for Winry…her feet would be screaming later on.

Clause sighed, turning away only slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lucas with a reassuring expression on his face.

"There's no reason to be intimidated by Winry, Clause." He stated, looking at her in a neutral, yet all knowing manner.

"She and Ed are an interesting pair, sure, but only an interesting pair of _friends_." He admonished lightly causing Clause to blush. She mentally ridiculed herself for being so obvious. She sighed.

"I….she's really nice. She's so _nice_ and she's _mature_…kinda…and you know…._pretty_ and stuff…." Clause might've been able to continue for days if one let her, but her tone eventually faded out until Lucas was almost straining to hear her. He smiled, happy that only he, out of their small group, had been able to see this side of their normally, brash tomboyish female companion. Things like this touched him….as sentimental and sickening as it sounded.

"Clause...go skate and get to know the girl. Then you'll see what I mean." He began pushing Clause towards the skate floor.

"But I-" Was the forming protest before it was promptly cut off by the kind chastising of Lucas.

"Nuh uh. Go." He insisted, giving Clause one firm push and watching as she had no choice but to roll off into the crowd of frenzied teenagers on wheels. She'd eventually bump into Edward, maybe trip him by accident…fall flat on her face with him….and then it'd be alright.

Lucas smiled to himself. Quite alright.

(X)(x)(X)

"_Clause...go skate and get to know the girl. Then you'll see what I mean." _

I watched, trying my hardest not to double over in laughter as Ed's little female friend, _Clause_, and that Jewish boy finished up their conversation. Touching really….to my damned funny bone. When I got up and actually hauled my ass over to this skating rink, I knew it had to be for something worth while and _lo and_ _behold_… here it was. Just laid right out there for me. Clause, hoping and wishing on little Edo-my-ego when he ad yet to discover what an actual vagina was outside his health textbook's definition-and if I continued running him down the path I was taking him, he'd probably never know. Not for quite some time.

This Clause girl was going to make a damned fool of herself. And Hell! _I'm game!_ You gotta catch every piece of entertainment you can in this world, because you never now when someone's gonna knock you flat on your ass and make _you_ the entertainment. Fuck knows Greed had toyed me with me enough in years past for me to develop a streak of sadism very much like his…I could now see I liked to see people's day got to hell.

I let my eyes follow the short, dark haired girl until she finally caught up with Ed. He flew past her on his skates, catching her hand effortlessly with a dress-n-dragged up Winry buzzing about them on her little orange four wheelers. They were all an amusing and cute bunch really….

My cell phone buzzed to life in my pocket and I snapped it open against my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Envy?"_

"Who the fuck else?" I grinned into the receiver. Sole sighed, as if his nerves were fraying at this very moment. Seemed Sole was a bit stressed….

"Envy…I've been trying to reach you for days now-"

"_Yea yea yea_….look shit happens. My phone hasn't been a real priority lately…"

"Well _it needs to fucken be_. Kimblee is acting up and shit, getting on _my_ case just because _he_ can't find _you_." Well wasn't that some news? I couldn't help but grin to myself shamelessly, unrepentant as I twiddled a lock of my hair between my thumb and forefinger. Yea so I was guilty of taking a little holiday for myself… Greed had really been pissing me off though, still failing to come through with his supposed vengeance or whatever for the Thanksgiving stunt. When I woke up now, it was with a flash and start; as if I was afraid I'd been tied down in the middle of the night and was waking up to one of his sick games. That shit was getting out of hand and I was tempted to provoke my 'punishment' so it could be over and done with already.

But yea, all this business about Kimblee catching a fit and now Sole? Going into fucking cardiac arrest? Just because they couldn't find little ol' me? Well this was something new…

"Well what does our '_O Mighty Lord of the Flammeee'_, want?" I could hear a groan on Sole's part. "Are you with me here McGohlavin, because if you're gonna _try_ to reprimand me and _fuck_ at the same time, well then that's just not gonna fly…" Sole kissed his teeth….or kissed _something_…

"Envy, this is _kinda_ serious. Can you sober up for a damned minute?" I leaned against the carpeted pillar, watching Ed and his friends go round and around in circles while some ridiculous modern pop number played. Winry _'whooshed'_ by, smacking herself into a pillar opposite of me, her little Goddess get up flying up and about her thighs as she fell, eliciting a chorus of whistles and cat calls from a group of underclassmen. I whistled lowly to myself.

"Ummmm…_yea about that_….it's kinda _hard_ to sober up when I'm watching your girlfriend trip over herself to music that's makin my ears bleed." Sole sighed, probably already thinking of what to do to just bounce around the topic of Winry.

"Ok, yea, maybe it's the wrong time to talk about this particular thing. I can always catch you later when we take Martell out."

"You're right about that one Cap'n." I drawled. "By the way…." I began, watching Ed still skate around with a hold on that girl's hand, an idea forming in my head. "…I think I'mma bring Eddi-babe with me tonight." Why the hell should I bother to ask if it was ok, right? It's not like I was a guy who never did whatever he wanted anyway.

"Envy…" Sole began in a weary manner; just as I saw Ren and the others come in through the back…just as planned by yours truly. What can I say, we were cheap bastards…

"Yea, great, Sole. Catch ya later!" I rushed him, clicking the phone shut the minute the last syllable was out my mouth.

Tonight, Edward began his life as my supposed 'equal'…he was gonna see how we really partied, since he claimed he could handle it so well.

Besides as I said before….when you're with me you can only hide in closets but for so long.

(X)(x)(X)

Winry and Clause really tired me out when they were together it seemed. I don't know what Lucas said to Clause but whatever it was…it had to be the worse possible thing in the world. Clause skated after both Winry and I with a vengeance, both girls smacking me around and laughing it up at every possible opportunity. Can you say _exhausting_?

That's why I currently found myself in the bathroom, catching my breath and taking care of a bit of business. There was nothing at this place worth of the name sustenance-just a whole mound of hot dogs, burgers, pretzels and other junk food, accompanied by gallons and gallons of soda and other acidic drinks. My head was reeling just slightly from all the sugar Winry had managed to get into me and Clause, claiming that to ignore the 'delicacies' here was to put a great deal of our fifty dollars to waste. Whatever…

It's amazing the stuff that comes to your head when you're….well you know, using the bathroom. Like me, sometimes I hear things, imagine myself in all sorts of different scenarios…scenarios I've always kinda wished to find myself in…and I remember things I swear I haven't had brought to mind in years. But right then and there, as I found myself in the bathroom of Encore, I could barely concentrate.

Kinda unnerved about the sudden block in my brain, I shuffled on out of the stall only to find something on the sink that wasn't there before…or rather _someone_. Envy's methods of madness could go about quite the beaten and banal path sometimes…just popping up unbidden, like some sort of poltergeist-when my mind went fuzzy and somewhat disordered, he was sure to be near. It was becoming an old sort of trick…even if it was still a pretty effective one. I tired of Envy's presence in my school life, wishing I' d never dared uttered to words that summoned him to life in what used to me by only ring of normalcy.

So yea, there Envy sat, playing absently with the faucet, a strange grin on his face as he watched the water rush….then stop.

"How's it hanging, shorty?" He asked after a moment, still playing with the water, eyes bright with a certain rascality as they flicked up to me for a moment before returning their attention to the water. _/...how…how juvenile. /_ I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose and leaning lightly against the edge of the stall I'd just come out of. I gazed wearily at Envy who continued to play with the water….and it occurred to me that he was probably just doing it to get on my nerves.

"What _is_ it Envy…?!" I finally cracked, giving an explosive sigh of exasperation. "Something tells me you didn't haul ass here just to _skate_." A flat tone was pretty easy for me to take on-it was probably the safest tone when dealing with Envy, seeing as how to speak _too hastily_ led to the twisting of words and to speak _too slowly_ lead to ridicule. Envy shrugged, turning off the water for what looked to be the last time and shaking his hands out to dry them. He arched up his back and cracked his neck in an unnecessary process-obviously meant just for show- before settling back on is arms to gaze at me with a foxy expression. Of course it was a sexy look for him, I had said that Envy wore all his expressions very well…but I felt less inclined to lean that way, trying to focus on something other than his looks.

Cryptic gray eyes continued to gaze at me for a moment, set above a smirk, before Envy finally spoke again.

"Aww, shorty seems to have picked up a thing or two about me. Nice to know you pay attention." Envy purred, inclining his head to the side just slightly and trying his best to look coy.

"Know what…?" I spoke up.

"What?" He asked, winking at me and sliding off the sink. I tried a scowl.

"You know…I bet if you just swallowed you ego for a _moment_, you might _actually_ get to the _point_, hm?" I replied wearily, noticing that true to his character, Envy didn't have on skates-he definitely hadn't planned on skating one bit. I felt foolish to have mine on while trying to entertain a supposed conversation with him. It didn't help that I only _just almost_ reached his height in the skates…_damn_…I _was_ short. Envy wasn't even that tall…

As if having read my thoughts, a cocky grin came onto Envy's face and he began looking down his nose at me in a pointed manner.

"I have another proposition for ya, _shorty_." He stated. My eyes rolled without me giving it much thought. Not this shit again… I shot Envy a pointed look that I hoped conveyed my uninterest.

"Ok?" I asked testily. Envy ignored my peevishness, probably chocking it up to nerves….that's what they _were, right?_ It was making me _nerv_ous having to talk with him like this…alone…in such a public place as the bathroom at our school's skating trip. But Envy, never one really aiming to please, simply took his time. He stretched out each motion longer than necessary, adding a few quirky gestures and expressions just for the hell of showing off and even had the nerve to throw in gaps of silence when it was obvious he had still more to say.

I listened, strongly fighting the impulse to choke him…or kiss him…or get fucked by him…. See, that was the _other_ 'thing'…as I mentioned earlier, when Envy was near my brain tended to receive the same static bad cable service would. There was no way I could be this close to Envy and not think about sex…or Nina. And right now…it was becoming apparent that I was a lot hornier than pertinent and emphatic today-Envy was making me flush up and down and….and my nerves were bouncing off the fucking _walls_.

"-so I'mma need ya to check out of here early so I can meet you back at your house. Right, Ed?" Hearing my name instantly brought me back from the dirty places my mind was heading. I felt myself flush even further in embarrassment. If Envy noticed-which he most likely did-he chose to store the information for later…when we were supposedly supposed to go clubbing or whatever…which was…was…FUCK! _SO NOT SOMETHING I WANTED TO BE PART OF._

"_What?!"_ I cried, stepping forward too quickly and nearly slipping back on my roller blades and onto my ass. This time Envy rolled his eyes though he still looked pretty smug.

"Going to club…etcetera _etcetera_…maybe shoot up a bit…yatti _yatti_…get wasted….blah…" He leaned forward a hand on his hip while the other turned over and over in a 'so on and so on' motion. "….all that jazz." Now a full blown, bazillion watt smile had come to Envy's sly visage. That dirty sinking feeling was coming ot my stomach again, right on time, just like it would it any soap opera or action packed-yet clichéd cartoon.

"I think you know what I'm gonna say to that." I said shortly, aiming to fix Envy with an annoyed look but finding that the pit in my stomach had swallowed up most of the good nerve I had left. Envy smirked knowingly, instantly honing in on my weakness. Just like him…the bastard…

"Oh little Edo-my-eggo, its not gonna be at all like _last _time…that's all water under the bridge now…" He schmoozed using the toothiest grin he could muster without breaking his damned face. Envy came up to me and wrapping an arm tightly around my shoulders, pushed his face in really close to mine.

"..n'yeah?" He asked on a husky whisper, kissing me teasingly on the cheek. I steadied my back against the stall again, trying to pull away from him.

_/…touch me…/_

"Apparently not…" I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him distrustfully. "…my pride sure as hell hasn't forgotten about it." I grumbled, trying to look irritated with Envy's closeness but already finding myself straying closer to him when I wasn't focusing hard enough on _getting away_ from the dark haired hedonist. This pleased the hell out of him.

"S'not fair, Eddi-babe…we made a deal. You even _blew _me on it and _swore on your first piercing_." Envy murmured against my cheek, already trying to tuck his nose under my chin so he could gain access to my throat. Just what the fuck did any of that mean? Maybe there was some strange taboo revolving around first piercings that only dregs and rejects knew about…there wasn't much time to think on it, seeing as how Envy used my confusion to move further in for the kill. He pushed me flatter against the side of the stall and I faltered in my next words.

_/…make it rough…/_

"H-_How_ do you know I don't have something planned for later? How do you know I'm not planning on hanging out with _Clause_ and you know….my _friends_?" Was my defiant, yet halfhearted, retort. For Christ _sakes_ I even used the 'C' word….a word that seemed only to make the corners of Envy's mouth curl secretively, as oppose to the sobriety I was expecting.

Envy brought his face up from its steady movement downward and he levered a hand against the stall and above my head…his wrist was just brushing the top of my hair.

_/….fuck me…/_

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Somehow I resisted the urge to shiver.

"I don't." He replied simply. "I just know I asked you to _do_ something…and I'm expecting it to get done. _Doesn't matter how_, shorty." He hissed, grazing his teeth against my jaw line just as the door of the bathroom opened.

_/…shit…/ _

It only took that one ominous creak of the door to startle me and so I jumped… sliding forward….then back… before crashing to the floor and hitting my knee on the stall door on the way down. I winced, not bothering to try and nurse or rub my smarting knee, just staring up in alarm for whoever had just intervened. Envy stood aside from me, snickering and giving me a devious, even somewhat pitying, look.

"Don't make me have to kick your ass again, shorty." Envy said in a tone that sounded more salacious than it did threatening. So much so I was expecting him to turn around and wink at me in a bawdy manner, but he didn't thankfully…whoever came in declined to comment as Envy turned from me. The dark haired dreg made an offhanded gesture with his hand and shoved past whoever just came in the bathroom. He shot a meaningful look at me over his shoulder on the way out. A look that said I better damn well do as he said and go home and wait for him now that he'd actually covered for my ass….wait…wait just a damn second...Did Envy just _cover_ for me? Covering for me would mean that he actually sat back and let me sustain my reputation, meaning he let me…Nope. I must be losing it.

"You okay, Ed?"

I looked up to see Jake standing there, staring wide eyed at me as I sat stupidly on the dirty bathroom floor. To further my dimwitted image, I _remained _on said floor, blinking like someone who'd just been introduced to the wheel…or the concept of fire. Someone needed to stamp _'homo-dork'_ on my forehead and get it over with…Envy would just _love_ that…

Thankfully, unlike Envy, Jake was nothing close to a mind reader; he went by what he saw and took most things at face value. In a situation like this, I was glad for Jake's lack of insight as bad as that sounds coming from a guy whose supposed to be his best friend. But hey, it's not like I never told him.

"Christ, Ed, what'd you do to catch _his_ attention?" _/You really don't wanna know… / _I shrugged lamely dusting myself off and averting my eyes any and everywhere that was away from Jake. I rolled over to the sink, washing my hands and glancing at myself in the mirror only to find Jake looking at me with a puzzled yet expectant expression. A reassuring grin instantly popped onto my face….just poofing into existence like a rash of some sort.

"You know everyone says the guy's whacked…" I said turning around, rolling my eyes for emphasis. "…the guy just up and came in here and shoved me! Like I _did_ something to him. _Asshole_." I grumbled, trying my best to look slightly pissed but not too bothered, shaking my head and making my way for the bathroom door with a look of mock disgust. Jake looked thoughtful, even intrigued by my 'attitude'.

"You should've punched him in his face." Jake piped up smartly smartly, clapping me on the shoulder as we made our way out Encore's thrice damned restroom. I shrugged

"Maybe you're right…but the guy just looks _off_, Jake. You see it before he even says a thing to you... I think he might've been high…..didn't even know who I _was_, just literally _shoved_ me. I didn't want him to try and strangle me or poke me with a needle or something." Jake laughed at this. Then, a lecherous looked smoothed his face suddenly and he raised a hand to wave at some underdressed Junior girl. Looking at her, you'd think it was fucken spring outside, with her tight capris and mini tee. I could barely contain a groan of disbelief.

"Well yea Clause and WInry sent me to go get you. Goo thing too, that guy might've tried to rape you or something…" Jake went on, revealing just how dependent he was on the school's rumor mill for survival and 'necessary' updates.

_/If Jake had taken the initiative to snoop here and there, he'd actually find that Envy no longer raped me (if he ever really had) but engaged me in very consensual, very mind blowing, off the charts, send-me-straight-to-hell-in-a-hand-basket, sex. Sex we hadn't had in a very long time now that I thought about it…/_

"Ed, you gotta stop spacing out like that, man! You don't do that to Clause do you?" I rolled my eyes. It was pretty hard to do, but yea, I believed I could space out on her. With all the crap going on in my head, it was all too easy.

We eventually reached the group, Winry chatted a bit with Clause. Both could talk up a storm but it seemed that Winry had Clause beat. Lucas observed, looking like he was in a dreamy faraway state…Byron was the only one missing. And that was because he'd found himself a 'date' and couldn't be bothered with the likes of us…some sophomore girl from what I heard…

"Don't tell me you fell in the toilet, Ed." Winry quipped, wringing a giggle from Clause. I stared wide eyed at the girl, wondering what on Earth had been done to her.

"Great….now you have Clausse acting like she's on crack…as if I don't have enough zany females tramping through my life…" I drawled cocking my head in Lucas's direction and hoping to garner some sympathy. The EmoGoth boy shrugged. Winry shook her head and Clause stopped giggling long enough to punch me.

"Ahh stuff it, Ed. I'd tell you now to gas yourself but lord knows you could afford to get a little taller…even if it just means your head has swell a bit…" I scowled. Would my height always have the one up on me?

"And you could afford to take that insult to humanity from the top of you head but…." I shrugged. "…you don't see me complaining." Winry eye twitched.

"Come a bit closer Ed…so I can _slap_ you." She hissed. And that was that. We went back and forth for a while and when I wasn't talking, I was trying to figure out what the _hell_ to do about Envy. Alright, call me crazy…but a part of me kind of wanted to go out again…consequences be damned. I mean, how many times could they possibly pull the little stunt they had last time? Yea, I know bad logic, poor judgment… but I was as _weary_ as I was _curious_. And that wasn't helping me much in terms of decision making.

But somehow, somewhere between Clause leaning her head on my shoulder and Jake getting beat down for trying to peer down Winry's shirt…I'd made up my mind. Jake kinda helped too…err…as he often did with these situations.

"Hey that dreg guy Bongo tried to rape Ed in the bathroom!" Jake blurted somewhere in the twister of conversation. I winced at the ridiculous name.

"Jake, don't just go blurting out stuff like that! That's _not_ what happened." I protested.

"Well I have heard that he is pretty lenient with his sexual preferences…" Lucas murmured thoughtfully, somehow mowing over me with his quiet tone.

"Lenient?" Clause snorted. "_I'll say_. He hangs out with that _McGohlavin_ guy doesn't he? And last time I checked _he's_ a bit of a fruit basket…" _Crap_. _/Wrong thing to say Clause. /_ At that moment I think all the blood in my face drained and somehow bloomed to life in Winry's cheeks…she was flushing in newly found anger. I'd never seen Wirny get seriously angry…I looked away and tried outthink some happy thoughts.

"_Actually_…that's my _boyfriend_. I know him to be pretty _straight_." The older girl said quietly while Clause had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well I-I…they say-"

"Pity the _fool _who believes everything they _hear_." Winry sniffed somewhat coldly, seeming to evoke the slightest bit of irritation in Clause. My tom boyish classmate flinched back, eyes narrowing in a dangerous manner as if she couldn't quite understand (or believe) what Winry had just said. Just as the tomboy was fixing herself to say something that would most likely trigger Armageddon, it was so unpleasant, I felt the need to inform them that I'd be leaving…Envy's memory called to me as I remembered our exchange from earlier in the bathroom.

"Uh yeah guys, I gotta get going." I finally found myself saying. Both girls instantly forgot their escalating argument and quickly snapped their attention to me.

"What?" Clause asked, looking confused.

"What's this about, Ed?" Winry inquired, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. I shrugged lamely.

_/Get some guts shorty. Be creative. /_ Envy's voice mocked. There was a mental sigh.

"Got somewhere to go with my parents." Another shrug. "Don't miss me too much guys." I winked.

"Ed, just get lost." Winry laughed. Jake came over, giving me a heavily padded hug. "Later, dude." Jake stepped back in a salute. I shook my head.

"I'll see you at school, Ed." Luca said serenely.

"Kill yourself, Ed." Clause waved merrily, coming over to hug me. I returned it awkwardly, trying to hide my blush lest Jake set himself to teasing me. The hug stunned me enough that I had nothing smart to come back with. So for now I guess I'd just kill myself like she'd told me to do. I'mma loser…

After returning my skates and getting my sneakers back, I got my jacket out the locker and headed out. When I got outside the temperature had dropped to the point that it was almost unbearably cold…I was definitely regretting running off to meet Envy. It was only about 4: 30, yet it was dark as hell outside.

I was afraid of what I was getting myself into as I gazed out at the darkening sky.

(X)(x)(X)

Eddi-boy bopped along in front of our car, oblivious to mine and Sole's presence. He hunched over in the way that was signature of one who was cold and I let my gaze follow him across the street.

"You wanna, you know, get him now?" Sole asked, giving me a 'c'mon let's be serious' look. I shushed him.

"C'mon, Sole, I just wanna wait until he crosses the street, shorty'll be so pissed." I snickered. Sole sighed. Martell remained quiet.

"Envy, you need to grow up." I looked away from my place on my side of the car, giving Sole a look that I was pretty sure said _'excuse me but please go fuck yourself'_. Little Mr. McGohlavin had had a bug up his ass all day apparently.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped, rolling my eyes. Sole shrugged me off.

"Nothing, just get the boy, he's reached the curb." Short. Clipped. Sole kept his eyes gazing ahead, his hand on the steering wheel as he waited for me to do as he asked. I sighed. Sole could just fuck himself tonight, snotty bastard. I stretched over Sole, pressing the button to turn the window down. If Sole was turned on in any way shape or form he hid it well. He simply grunted as I pressed my weight on him, his scowl urging me to hurry up and get the window down. I ignored him.

"Ed!" I called out. The boy whipped around, his hair braid snapping off to the side in a sudden gust of wind.

"Eddi-_baaabbbe_…" I sang loudly. "…get your ass over here! Chop chop!" Even from here I could tell Ed was probably confused as all fuck. He stood on the other side of the street, gazing in a vex across to where I was hanging out the window. Leave it to Ed to be slow when it can be least tolerated.

"_TODAY!"_ I shouted across the street. The light finally turned red again and Ed came strolling across. He looked down into the window and I retreated across Sole's lap and back into my seat. Sole instantly seemed to lighten up a bit.

"How's it going my blondo amigo?" Sole quipped. Ed ignored him, hesitating at the sight of Martell in the back seat. A gust of cold air pushed itself in and I cringed. Shorty was not about to stand there all day holding the door open.

"Ed hurry it up before you let the heat out. Shit." The boy cut his eyes at me before finally getting in and slamming the door. Sole pulled off and I grinned into the back seat. Martell was smiling to herself, obviously pleased with making Ed squirm in his skin. She was an evil little thing…

"So what happened to those plans you and you're friend were making." I teased. Ed leaned his head against the back of his seat, eyes casting a furtive glance in Martell's direction.

"I thought I was supposed to be going home." He said quietly. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how well ya follow instructions." Sole chuckled at this. Ed kissed his teeth, giving a loud sigh almost identical to the one he'd given in the bathroom earlier that day.

"You're a fucking asshole." He mumbled. When would the shorty smarten up and tell me something I didn't know?

"I'm sorry, what? You want me _fucking your asshole_? Ed, you're so _dirty_…" I laughed. Ed seemed to shrink further into the backseat at this.

"Shut _up,_ Envy!" He cried

"I see there's more than just my _'you-know-what'_ rubbin off on ya…"

"Envy…"

"_Ya heathen_. You dirty _dirty_ church boy, you…Sole'll spank ya if ya like…"

By now I was dying in the front seat. Sole had seemed to pull himself out of his funk, fixing the rearview mirror to study Ed while he drove.

"Church boy, huh? Where'd you tell your parents you were going, hm?" Was Sole's cheeky inquiry. Ed faltered mid spazz attack.

"I…haven't called them yet." He confessed. I snorted. So did Sole

"Want me to call 'em?" I chirped watching Ed's eyes swell to unbelievable proportions in his skull, right there before my eyes.

"No thank you…" He said hesitantly, slowly turning from me and towards Martell without his realizing it. He jumped back as she leaned forward, peering at him wickedly.

"Hey Ed! Long time no see." She greeted in her deep, almost sensuous tone of voice. At this point, Ed was panicking, leaning back and trying his best to inch back to the side of the car from which he came.

"Umm….hey?" He replied hoarsely before turning to me with a pained expression on his face. There was a long silence, one I'm sure was deathly uncomfortable to Ed. Martell continued to lean forward, invading the kid's space before Sole finally spoke up.

"Hey, Ed. Did my narcissistic little friend here tell ya it was Martini's birthday?" He continued to peep at Ed in the rearview mirror, raising his eyebrow's for effect as if Ed could see him. The short blonde boy was too busy admiring Martell's lovely face to pay much attention to anything…I swear I could see sweat beading on Ed's forehead he was concentrating so hard. Funny that Martell scared him that after only having met her once before.

"No." Came the terse response after a long moment. Sole smirked.

"Then don't you think you should tell her happy birthday." Sole cast an evil look at me an dboth of us snickered at Ed's expense.

"Yea, Ed tell her happy birthday!" He swallowed, backing up.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbled. Both Sole and I cheered, turning up the radio and pressing forward at top speed. Martell pulled Ed to her, putting an arm around his shoulder like they were the best of friends.

'Looks like I've found my club buddy, how's that sound, Envy." She laughed and I shrugged. That was so Martell…it was obvious she just wanted to tease and prod at the kid some more, the wicked scientist she was.

"It's whatever."

We headed off to Jaded again, knowing that the guys there would gladly put up all sorts of free stuff since they knew us (especially Martell) and it was her birthday. Those guys would give us anything we asked for just as long as we promised not to pass out on their property. Surprising as it is, I'm still a minor, just like Ed and Martell. I still gotta a year to go and though I'm not much anticipating it, I'm not dreading it either. _/Maybe being legal will give me enough balls to pack my shit and leave Greed and Wrath for good. /_

When we got there, Sole waved Martell and Ed in, telling me he had to talk to me. There was this real shitty feeling creeping up on me and I knew he was gonna go on and on about whatever the fuck he had to tell me earlier. Personally, I didn't wanna hear about Kimblee or any of his stupid fucken errands….I just wanted to party, maybe get a bit drunk and find someone to show my newest (and definitely most unique) piercing off to. Then after I finished traveling down to that end of the sexual spectrum, I'd bounce right back down all the way to the other end just in time to get fucked right and proper. But that could only happen if Sole got out my face with all these damned responsibilities and what not?

Ed cast a fearful glance in my direction and had the decency to look terrified as Martell dragged him inside. She was all teeth as she disappeared with Ed.

"What the fuck is it, Sole?" I griped, opening the glove department and finding the materials needed to roll a decent blunt.

"Roll one for me while you're at it." Sole requested quietly, ignoring the dirty looks I was giving him.

"Look Sole, whatever shit this is can't it wait until later?! Fuck! I have the feeling you're gonna spring something really fucked up on me and I don't wanna hear that right now. Aren't we supposed to be having fun?" Sole sighed, taking the products of my nimble fingers and lighting the roll. He lit mine too and both of us took our blunts to our mouths, simultaneously taking long drags, but exhaling at different times.

"I'll never get it out Envy if I don't say it now." Sole was still using that infuriatingly soft tone and I was about ready to snap. I stead I flopped back against the seat in exasperation, throwing my hands up and flicking ash this way and that.

"Fine." I spat. "Let's share feelings." I sneered. "What is it that's so goddamned important?" Sole took another drag, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a moment, as if he couldn't deal with me.

"Kimblee came to me weeks ago. He gave me a job for you." I overturned the hand holding the blunt slowly, beckoning him to finish. I was getting calmer by the second and if sole was gonna confess some ridiculous shit to me, I wanted there to be enough anger left for me to curse him out properly.

"Envy…shit is getting real bad with the stuff Kimblee's been working to sell…the same stuff Martell makes. There's a cop, this real nosy motherfucker and Kimblee wants him dead. Simple." I sat across from Sole for a moment, puffing my roll quietly and absorbing what he'd just told me.

"And that's my job? I'm the one who has to kill him?" Doi, Envy. I mean c'mon, isn't that what he just said? _/Don't be a punk now…/_

"Ok." I said finally.

"Ok?" Asked Sole.

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Envy…do you realize how serious this is. Look I've been thinking it over for the last couple of weeks and I can do it. I've done it before, but you…"

"I what?" I asked, turning a cold eye on him.

"Look the Tucker incident was fucking cake. You did that well but this is different. I think-"

"That I can't do it." I finished flatly.

"No! E-envy God no….that's just the thing…."

"What's this thing you're talking bout Sole. Because you're doin a lot of lip flappin and all I'm getting is _bullshit_. You thought of not telling me? Of keeping the job for yourself…why?" I growled, still pretty still in my seat.

"Envy, you're more than capable of getting the dirty deed done… and that's what I _don'_t want. I don't want you doing more shit to mess yourself up." _/Ah so there it was. Sole getting all soft hearted again…/_ I laughed out loud now, leveling Sole with what was probably a picture depicting the epitome of mental instability. _Me in all my fucked up teenage glory._

"So it's about _that_? Don't want the boy with the _'tear jerking child_ _hood_' to bite off more than he can chew?" I spat bitterly, a psychotic self deprecating grin twisting my face so hard it hurt.

"Envy…" Sole growled warningly. I let out another harsh laugh.

"Oh don't _growl_ at me Sole. And don't start giving me all that _'I'm the only one who ever looks out for you'_ bullshit _either_." I snapped acidly. "In fact, don't do _anything_ to me. Don't try to protect me, don't touch me, don't fuck me, don't look at me, and most im_por_tant_ly_: don't. fucken. Talk. To. me." I began to get out of the car, only something came to my mind as an after thought…so I figured I'd better throw it in to avoid confusion in the future. Ya know, since I'm such a _prince_ and all. "And from now on tell that piece of shit Kimblee that if he has something to say to me, he better damn well say it to my face. _NOT_ some pussy assed bastard like _YOU_." TO emphasize my point I took the remainder of my blunt and ground it furiously into the dashboard. _That_ oughta wrinkle his panties further.

On that sincere note I got out the nice green Maxima (courtesy of Ollie), slamming the door so hard one Sole's crumpling face that I could hear the car tremble behind me.

"Motherfucking son of a _bitch_ can't even give me a job that's supposed to be _mine_ without _consulting_ his fucking _feelings_, soft assed _bastard_…" I grumbled to myself. Sole made me weary, from the moment I first met him. Sure he was fun to hang around and pretty nonchalant about most things, but he just had these damned episodes…when it was like he was trying to fit in all the emotion he neglected to show on the regular into these really into these sickening touchy feely moments. He knew I hated that shit…yet he managed to keep it coming…

I didn't want to think about who I'd have to kill or fuck _tomorrow_.

All I wanted to do was live for _today._..I let the warm, sex packed air of the club hit me full force in the face as walked through the air tight doors, fully intending to waste another sizeable chunk of my life away tonight. I owed at least _that much_ fun to myself. Sole could just sit in that car and jerk off to his _feelings_…fuck him.

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Every You Every Me by Placebo**

**Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden**

**Can't Change Me by Chris Cornell (Ed and Clause's theme #1)**

**Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn by Hellogoodbye (Ed and Clause's theme)**

**Acid Trip by Rob Zombie (Martell's Theme)**

**I'm Your Venus by Bananarama (Random)**

**Super Massive Black Hole by Muse (Ed and Envy's talk theme)**

**American Nightmare by Rob Zombie**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making the wait so long…you'd think with all that time this'd be like the Grand _Poobah_ of all chapters or something. (Sighs) I can only dream…hope ya liked it. Tell me about it. I'mma come back and correct more of this because I'm sure there's a great deal of typos lurking in this bit. Just wanted to get it up before I went off for the rest of the week.


	18. The Groove and the Loop

**A/ N:** Behold!

**Warnings:** Language (excessive, almost annoyingly so, use of the naughty 'f' word), mentions of drug use, sex for money...all that morally depraved stuff.

**Pairings:** **Havoc x Envy,** Envy x Ed; Mentions of/ implied: **Sole+Envy**, **Winry+Sole**, Kimblee x Envy

**Disclaimers:** Blah.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Groove and the Loop**

* * *

Before Martell had gotten me fully inside, I'd managed to convince her that parental contact was first and foremost. I called my mom, giving her the basic run down of my 'plans' for the night so she could pass them on to dad. The story went that Jake and I had stopped by Clause's to hang out. Of course, having complete trust in me, they hadn't asked how long I'd be out. Who cared? Their son was well grounded and not the least bit swayed by worldly influence! My parent's naivety made my stomach turn. Just how many times would I have to repeat the same old line in my head? _If only they knew…. _

Lying was a shitty pass time. It got old pretty quick, but you could only get better at it…which was more incentive to keep at it.

"Don't you _dance_, church boy?" Martell asked. Her gaze on me was so narrow it was almost loathsome…perhaps disgusted….just at the prospect of me not being able to _dance._ DANCE, for Christ sakes! Because _surely_ dancing would help me pave the way _through life_…If I hadn't already been on the defensive, the moment past would've been the one that triggered all alarms.

"_NO_." I said scowling. She gave me another one of _'those'_ looks and then shrugged, a smile spreading slowly across her elfin face.

"Then you're in for a _real_ treat, Eddo." She leered openly at me, backing towards the chaotic mass of people and pulling at my arm all the while. It was in that moment, of all moments, that I realized she had a slight accent…maybe Irish? None of that really mattered though. Instinct took over and I pulled back, back away from those fangs she was _definitely_ sporting. Oh God what have I gotten myself into…

The mindless mass of people were like hurricane she was trying ot sweep me into. What if I never got out? What if I didn't survive and was trampled into oblivion? See? Envy's friend's were so reckless and pig headed. They never even stopped to consider risks.

"_NO way_. Hell if I am! Keep your stinkin treats to _yourself_!" I cried, resisting her as best as I could. She made an 'ooh' expression, complete with sound effects and everything. The way she pouted her lips in mock hurt made her look pretty flirty…I just hoped to high heaven or some sinful under belly that I wouldn't start blushing…that'd only egg her on.

"That wasn't _nice_, Eddi-boy!" She tugged even harder on my arm and I gasped as I lurched forward, not believing just how damned _strong _this chick was. CHICK! Just _what_ was this girl's damn name again…God it just had to be the magic word to make her _let go of me_, now if only I could _remember_ it…fucking hell…

"_Martell_, cut it out!" I demanded, snapping back into proper reality once her name fell into place. The 'magic word' was obviously null and void; she continued to tug stubbornly.

"But it's my _birthday_!" She said in exasperation and continued to pull, her grip shockingly strong for a _girl_ who was about an inch _under_ me. We were making a bit of a scene with the folks by the bar.

Though they were trying their best to do what they usually did and look unfazed, you could see them peer over at us now and then. Some even outright laughed. And then there were bigger guys who just openly stared….I shivered. Suddenly it seemed that if I didn't dance with Martell someone would haul me away and make me dance with them…or _something_ with them instead and who _knew_ what kind of drug peddlers or serial killers scouted places like these for boys like me. I mean c'mon, didn't I meet _Envy_ on a _public bus_?

"If you don't stop fighting me like this…" Martell began, panting slightly like she was salivating over something. "…I might just end up having on _crush_ on you, Eddi-boy." She purred, her accent coming in thicker now as she bared her fangs. I stopped instantly, frozen stock still as the word _'crush'_ echoed between my ears. It only took that moment for Martell to pull me fully to her, a full blown grin now on her face

"Now let's dance."

Would someone do me the honor of killing me now? Please?

(X)(x)(X)

Sole had me livid. With each and every stride I took through the clusters and jumbles of people, my anger continued to grow more apparent and just plain..._grow_…to the point that I felt I was fucking _insane…_.Insanity wasn't _new_ to me or anything, but I'll admit it kinda freaked me out when it just came up on me so fast…I hated the thought of not being able to control myself.

But yeah, guess there's something else I should throw in there about me and insanity…me and anger…sometimes it turned me the fuck on. This was one of those times. So I took the effort to calm myself, taking deep, inconspicuous breaths and then sighing out my frustrations. Already a smirk was starting to tug at the edges of my mouth, beckoning me to frolic in its likeness I'd guess. _/C'mon, _fuck_ it all, let's just _party. / I could've finished its sentence.

Watching the mashed up crowd of people that moved against each other made me grimace. To be honest with myself, this type of dancing didn't appeal worth a shit to me. All the grinding and suffocating each other...When I did dance, it was for spite….against who…well I couldn't tell ya. In general, I could swing my ass off all to spite Greed…then there were those to show up. The kids who thought they were better just by looking at me but had not an ounce of rhythm in their bones…dancing was a laughable concept to me. Thinking about it, I now realized I hated it. For me, it was the worse way to unwind…just another conquest for my ego to work at. Damnit.

"Neverending ego fest." I whispered to myself, in reminder. There never was anything left to lose it seemed. So I decided to chill out for a moment. By this time I was somewhere near the bathrooms, the edges of the club where I could observe what was going on the dance floor without being spotted. This area was just that dark…though no less crowded than the rest of the place. Flourescent lights illuminated the outlines of bodies in different, bright, nauseating colors. Every slight brush against my side as I passed by a fellow junkie alerted my nerves to a possible conquest. Every sense I had was on fire and I found my anger dissolving into something heavier, yet easier to digest…I found it dissolving into an outright lust. My mouth went dry for a moment and I swallowed, pondering to myself what could be next.

_/You're thirsty aren'cha? Take your ass to the bar, stupid. / _Fucking night voice. Fucking flaw…it did have a point though. I headed toward the bar. Couldn't fuck if I was parched now could I?

_/You really should find another word to use besides fuck, Envy. You've been using it a lot lately you dull bastard. /_

"Shut the fuck up." I murmured absently to myself as I stretched through the mass of people, somehow making it through the tight throng as if by osmosis.

I sat down, watching as Law shook his head in a firm 'no' to some poor sap that had already exceeded the alcohol limit. The limit was _pretty high_ and it was _pretty_ gosh darned early…poor bastard must've had a rough day or was just plain retarded.

The broad shouldered Law finally made it my way, the man's confiscated liquor still in hand.

"What's good, Law?"

"Hnn." Law hardly ever did more than grunt. I would say that when he did speak, it was incredibly funny or some redeeming shit like that, but I wasn't the type to redeem people. Law was _stiff_ as a poorly made dildo, less genial than a _rock_, and pretty intimidating. So when there was a devastating fluke in the tapestry of time, and the dude _spoke_ in the _de facto sense_, it was something pretty dry and concise like… say someone had just kicked Law in the ass, he'd just grunt all business like: 'Please remove your foot from my ass'.

Dead serious. No signs of pain, just a simple, _subtle_ _demand. /Hell if I couldn't use that kinda power. /_

The good thing about that kinda attitude, was that I could act as much of a fool as I wanted and Law would just ignore me. Watch:

"Anyone in particular I gotta fuck around here to get a drink?"

**Law:** "Hn." **Insert stern look**. **Law goes off to get drink**. _Presto_. This concludes another episode of small talk with Law. Great fucking job guys.

Well yeah, it wasn't my job to entertain or win people over really, so I just shrugged the snub off and grinned despite myself. Can't win 'em all.

So Law stalked off just a like a nice big undead king to go get me my drink and I just sat around, surveying the area. Some really creepy, yet appetizing looking girls sat here and there. One thing I always noticed about this place: the girls here usually considered themselves too hard core to hang with other girls. They either came here alone, or accompanied by some Nazi looking guy friend. Maybe even a pimp. And the ones who came in nice little estrogen packed clusters…well you could tell that this wasn't really their scene…they just needed a bit of excitement to get their tampons wet.

Law returned a second later and before he could hightail it back to whatever stimulating activity he'd previously been occupied with, I waved him closer.

"Hey, when ya get the chance can ya send Doro out? I wanna talk to him." Law gave another one of those 'got it' grunts and was gone. A chuckle escaped me. He really could care less what went on here. So much for security.

I slugged a lethal amount of whatever Law had bought me this time and thanked all hellish entities in the vicinity that it burned the way it should. Ridiculous as it sounded, that cleared my head a bit and allowed me to think of other things besides that damned Sole.

Calling for Doro hadn't been my original plan when I'd gotten here, but if there any way to deal with Kimblee business in the fire starter's absence, it was Dorochet. I was planning to buy from the fat ass and maybe ask him a bit about the shitty heroine he was selling me…that shit hadn't been doing me _any good_ the last few weeks and I could feel my body starting to miss the psychological gratification. Damned if I didn't feel more stressed than I usually would've been about anything. I mean, c'mon? Wasting the time to blow up at Sole when I knew by next week we'd be fucking like jack rabbits again? Now that I thought about it, I was kinda starting to feel like a jack ass….a jack ass that needed a damned good fix.

I sighed and slugged it again.

Heroine and me had-like most ill fated couples of drug and junkie-met by complete accident. Drugs weren't even my _thing_ until sometime around the end of freshman year. I hung with Sole, met people, had lots of sex, but just never bothered much with drugs. Sure I'd take a hit if someone offered me a cigarette or blunt during the chaos of all those wild nights, but for the most part, I left all that alone. And I think that said a lot about me, considering the fact that Sole took me places where the scene was made up of nothing but saps either fucking or shooting themselves up into a coma. Lots of raves. Definitely a good bit of those…clubs and orgies.

Now that I thought about it…What the hell was Sole thinking taking a 14-goin-on-15 year old to those types of places? Not that I was complaining but…

Point is, I was only an _occasiona_l heroine user. Even now. I wasn't too crazy about the idea of becoming some big time addict and staking all my life force on some needle….I mean I did say I'm a control freak…

Doro was rubbing the sleep out his eyes with big, greasy looking paws (his hands) when I spotted him coming out the back. Dorochet Docmott practically lived here. Scratch that. He _did_ live here. The guy had no home whatsoever and when he wasn't here, he was sleeping over at some girl's house or getting a blow job at he barber shop. I was pretty sure the guy was wanted for a Central Park rape or some shit like that, but what the hell did I care? He was only the guy who sold me my stashes. If he kidnapped girl scouts and fucked them silly on his spare time, it was no concern of mine.

"Whad'dya wants _now_?" Doro yawned, fixing himself a glass of his own tonic and giving another particularly loud yawn. Dorochet smelled….like _rotten_ sex. Stale semen and chicken noodle soup…or at least what I imagined it might smell like.

"Have you ever considered taking a bath before putting yourself on duty? No one wants drinks from a greasy bar man who smells like last week's sex." I sniped. Dorochet gave me a glare before ditching his tonic and pulling out a bottle of beer instead. He chugged the whole bottle down and was already reaching for another one within what seemed like seconds. Pretty sure he did it out of spite-he'd only smell worse when he was through.

"Fat ass." I mumbled, though Doro wasn't actually fat. He was just big boned, really. I liked calling him fat ass anyway. It made me smile when everything else on me wanted to wilt.

I swear Doro woke up and chugged beer the same way a normal person would wake up and _brush their teeth_. It was nauseating to watch sometime. Beer tasted like piss, really and watching people drink it made my mouth feel funny. I never understood why people liked the shit so much.

When the guy was finished inhaling his daily 5 or so bottles of Bud, I had to resist the urge to applaud, not having witnessed the whole ritual before. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and gave the _'aah'_ sound I'd come to hate since that fateful run in with Steely McTightAss. That sound was the stuff of nightmares.

"So what were you saying, V?" _V._ It had to be the worst nickname anyone had ever given me, just for the simple fact that it was so damned unoriginal. I could've given birth to a Down syndrome stricken chimpanzee and I _betcha_ he would've been able to come up with that name. Thank fuck Doro forgot nicknames regularly and had to come up with new ones daily, often recycling the same ones over and over…Envy was _already_ short enough for fuck's sake.

"Thinkin 'bout buying a load of _smack-" _I smacked my lips on the word for emphasis_ "-_ and just doing away with myself." I sighed dramatically; batting my eyelashes as a manic depressive, 'Lifetime' special heroine might, making a gesture as if sawing my wrist.

"As long as ya pay before you take the plunge, I could care less." Doro said on a dirty belch. A grin spread across my face despite my disgust. Now the air around me smelled like fart and digested alcohol…

Why was making a business transaction with Doro such a struggle for my nose?

"Oh , Doro, I can always count on you to be the fat, disgusting bastard without feelings. The world needs more lard asses like you." I chuckled dryly, taking another gulp of alcohol. Dorochet burped again. Probably not realizing how serious I was about all that 'the world needing less people with feelings' jazz. In the instance that an emotional cleansing actually occurred, it could definitely take Sole and all his stupid feelings with it…straight to the gallows or gas chambers or wherever people with too many feelings could be executed by the thousands. Suited me just fine.

"Ya darned skippy." Said Doro. He summoned another bottle of beer into his grasp and took a swig, refraining from another chug fest so he could keep his ear open for business. How sweet.

"Well yeah, seriously, this shit barely cuts it anymore. I'm nearly out anyway." I began. Dorochet gave me a stupid look, running a hand through his greasy hair. He was very protective of his illegal merchandise. "What? The smack?"

I sighed, nodding my head back and forth.

"If we have to persist with such corny terminology then, sure, yea, the _'smack'_." I gave him finger quotes to emphasize my loathing for the word. One thing heroine and I have in common, guys: we both have to put up with corny nicknames. Damnit.

Dorochet rubbed the back of his head, then went into full out scratching mode, probably casting a whole cloud of lice and dandruff in my direction without my being able to see it.

"Fuck, Doro, do you want me to come back when you've taken a fucking _shower_? That shit's disgusting." I snapped, tired of sitting in front of a guy who'd belched fart and alcohol in my face. I wasn't _that_ crazy about heroine that I'd sit through much more of this. Dorochet glared lazily at me.

"So you wanna buy?" He pressed, ignoring my rude insistence that he take a shower before dealing.

"Not if it won't _work_." I gritted out, patience worn thin. _Damned_ if _I_ was an idiot. Chances were I'd have to raise the dose-though that was a move I was wary of making. Usually when something got worn out, whether it was a person or game, I just dropped it and moved on. But I needed _something _to pass the time with when I was having one of those _realllllyyyy_ shitty days….something to block all the shit in my head about Greed…an escape pod. A precaution, like abandoning ship in the event that it's sinking on fire or under siege…all that metaphorical crap. Heroine had made me fell pretty good in the past, like right after I found out about…

Dorochet then leaned over the counter, openly leering at me.

"You know damn well what you gotta do to get it goin again. Don't be a cheapo, Envy." Well at least he only thought I was apprehensive because of tight funds. That was damn well better than the truth: that I just might be trying to pussy out on the drug. Well I was never a punk and I sure as hell wasn't gonna start being one now.

Naturally, I sucked it up and tried to act like I was enthusiastic about the idea of getting hooked. It was fucking _great_. Yeah, c'mon guys, let's all go get mind crippling addictions! It's all the rage!

"I'm not feeling that idea too much." Was my flat response. Doro, who seemed to find every and all things hilarious tonight, began laughing only to go into a coughing fit. He groped desperately for his bottle of beer, which I kindly pushed into his grasp, and began chugging to drown the coughing fit. Damned alcoholic. Ack.

"You done?"

"That all depends on your old lady." Dorochet spat with a nasty look that I gladly returned. His eyes were bloodshot…hadn't this guy just woke up?

"I doubt it." Came my curt reply. "Any old lady I've ever had is dead." Dorochet looked slightly miffed by this, but shrugged.

"So what's this about you not feeling the whole heroine idea? Whatssamatter, afraid of _death_?" When I didn't respond as quickly as I normally would've Doro cut right on. "_You_? The guys whose been fucking the Lord of the Flame for almost a good 2 or 3 years running?" I gave a wry smile. Don't remind me. Right now _'fuck'_ is the last word I wanna hear in a sentence with the likes of Kimblee. Unless that sentence was 'Kimblee can go fuck himself.' That'd do.

"Well to be honest I wasn't planning on dying just yet." Chances were that if I didn't kick the bucket due to full blown AIDS, I'd probably just OD at some point down the line. That's not to say that I'd _purposely_ overdose, but it was just expected. Guys like me didn't warrant any death that was better than that…not unless it was by a gunshot wound to the head. That was indeed a possibility. _THAT_ I'd _purposely_ do given the chance…especially if guys like Doro kept burping in my face.

"Look, I'll level with you." Dorochet began as if he was the natural pacifist "You remember the starting dose right?" Well no _shit_ I did. How could I just forget it like that? At least 20 mg…

"Uh huh."

"Well just keep kicking it up a notch until it feels the way it felt when you first tried it-only _better_. I'd say 2 or 3 pegs."

"Wow, aren't you a real daredevil…where's all your needles, Doro?" Sarcasm. Pure sarcasm brought on by my skepticism. Doro laughed heartily, making him seem fatter than he rally was yet again.

"I'm more of a pot man." Doro says this in a curiously proud manner.

"Riiight…because nothing says 'power sophistication and nerve' like a nice fat roll of some good pot right?" Again, sarcasm. Doro wrinkles his nose at me.

"Whatever, man." He continues speaking over the obvious yawn he's trying to suppress. "So you gonna buy some shit or what?"

"Yea yea, later tonight." I wave him off. Not like he could sell the shit to me at this particular moment anyway. He grins.

"Great. Now that that's taken care of….sad thing it is about Bruno and Sonny huh?" I shrug.

"I suppose if you actually cared about the losers…then Yeah. Guess it would be a sad thing. Hm." I pick at my nails indifferently before picking up my glass and gesturing for it to be filled. Doro complies, taking a bottle from under the counter and tipping a good load Smirnoff into my glass. I take a large gulp of the fizzy mixture in thanks. Alcohol that tastes like soda is a pretty dangerous thing to have lying around…

"_Truthfully_-hey it's your lucky day Doro!-I'm glad the bastard's dead and gone. He was a real grade 'A' piece of _shit_. Piece-_O_-Crap-_O_. And _Sonny_…let's not even talk about Sonny…" Ever since Bruno went and turned up dead people had been giving me odder looks than usual, scurrying out my way a bit faster and had even shocked themselves into silence in my very presence. Amusing really. I hated talking about the both of them. Perhaps if Bruno and I had left off on a better note I wouldn't be so loathsome toward his memory. Instead just indifferent. But now, when people brought him up, all I could ever think of was him smashing me into the bathroom wall like he did. Getting ready to make me bend over and take it in the ass like I was _his_ whore. _His._ _/Like he owned me. /_Personally, I was tired of taking that rough shit from people when it was clear I wasn't in the mood. Didn't I get enough of that from Greed?

"Rumor around the high school is that you killed 'em." Dorochet said pointedly. Ah yes that was the million dollar question wasn't it? Whether I offed Bruno and used Sonny to cover it up…I snorted.

"How would you know what word is around the high school? Aren't you supposed to have graduated from there like five times over by now?" My snickering seemed to offend Dorochet.

"Hard de har _har_. I have contacts, thank you _very_ much."

"Ahhh…which is code for _'I screw underage girls'_. It's all _so clear_ now." Dorochet shrugged this particular line off.

"Well point is, Bruno was a cool dude. We could kick back and catch a smoke together now and then , ya know? Like brothers or something." Oh that was rich. I nodded as if I completely understood this supposed kinship he spoke of. Whatever.

"You guys ever fuck?" I asked. Dorochet twisted his face up as if the idea was completely appalling to him. Yea, join the club, I've worn that face a good third of my 16 odd years.

"Bruno and I are too macho for each other. We like 'em soft." He grins lecherously at me and now it's my turn to wear 'the face'.

"Whatever ya say." There was a moment of silence before a light bulb seemed to flicker to life in Doro's mind. I should've congratulated him on the accomplishment.

"By the way, why didn't you just go to Martell about the heroine? She makes the stuff." I take another drink from my glass, actually tasting the alcohol this time. I'm wondering absently why I ever started drinking in the first place.

"But YOU sell it. I don't need that many bodies in my business…"

"OH I get it! You don't want McGohlavin chewing your ass out." He says slyly, as if we share some secret. My answer to this is to recoil, letting Doro know that there is nothing shared between us but a nice dose of agitation. As if Sole could chew me out…Pshhh…

"Sole can _kiss_ my ass. Why would I be afraid of him?" Is my offhanded question. I'm really not expecting an answer, but Doro decides to push the big, shiny button. Its all an idiot knows how to do.

"Because Sole is your little buddy. And you know he hates heroine. It's what did his sister in." Nods Doro thoughtfully.

"Sole doesn't have a sister."

"That's not what the word around-"

"_Whatever_, Doro." I cut him off, not wanting to hear about his stupid, fuck forsaken contacts again. "My point to be made is that Sole's a _pussy._ He doesn't have the _balls_ to get on heroine." I drawl. This time Dorochet recoils, making an 'ouch' face.

"You're _craaaaazzzy_!" He howls with laughter. "You're not even an official addict yet and you already got the whole junkie pride thing going on. Envy, I think you'll make a great heroine user. I commend ya, kid."

Doro. Such an asshole.

I pick up the bottle of Smirnoff sitting between us and tip a significant amount into my glass.

"Well I did say that I'd hook you up and will. I just gotta warn you about the price raises. You've picked a bad time to start kicking up the doses my friend." My ear instantly tune in on 'raising' prices. I hardly miss a beat when it comes to throwing cash to the wind. Something that rubbed off from Greed I'd guess.

"Raising prices? What the hell for?" Dorochet nods in understanding, then widens his eye sin realization, as having finally understood something.

"They haven't told you the full details of your job." He states. Well isn't that peachy. Seem I was the only one who didn't know about this job. Gee thanks.

"Details? Other than the killing part? Pshh….they haven't even verified who the lucky schmuck is yet." Dorochet then reaches back and pulls up a stool so that he can sit real close up to the bar and lean in on me. Reluctantly, I too move a bit closer. I figured it must be of some importance if he'd go through the steps to be discreet in a place where at least half, if not all the clients, are either stoned, intoxicated, or too busy dancing to care.

"Well your guy's this cop, right?" Since I have no clue I just nod. It's the best way to go. This is enough for Dorochet to continue.

"Yea. So the guy's this cop. Name is Maes Hughes…For the last few months he's been snooping around, checking out a few loose ends, and just makin an overall nuisance of himself. Keeps over turning that damned Rockbell case…"

"I thought they put the Rockbell case to rest? Trusted doctor gets caught out there on account of drug peddling, possible homicide charges…what's there to debate? We set him up _perfectly_." I was _pretty_ sure we did. I had been the one spending the most time around Tucker back then, making sure he wouldn't screw up and suddenly gain a heart for his co worker…the one who was gonna be the scapegoat for all the screwing up that had supposedly been done by our little group.

Doro wagged his finger at me in a mocking manner.

"_Nuh-uh-uh_...Nothing is ever perfect my friend. Especially not when it comes to this sort of business. You should know their looking at Kimblee now…the guy already has all these suspicious arson cases with his name floating around in them, definitely doesn't help his rep that he was known to have been in contact with Shou Tucker…." I waved all this information off. I had said that tonight wasn't the night for business. I wanted to have fun…not talk about Kimblee's dirty record.

"So what does this have to do with the random price raising?" An eyebrow was raised by me in question. Dorochet grinned.

"Well this business is getting as dangerous as _shit_ with that cop sniffing about. Labor increases, prices go up." Spoken like a true, greasy business man.

"What labor?" Came my incredulous response. Dorochet continued to grin.

"AsI said, it's dangerous as hell now, man. Someone's gotta pay for it."

"So you're making other people pay for your own greedy risk?"

"Someone's gotta pay." He repeats, shrugging.

"Sounds criminal." I remark.

"Never claimed we were anything but." Dorochet crossed his arms on the bar, looking smug. It was my turn to grin as I took my glass to my mouth again, taking a large mouthful. I sighed in satisfaction.

"Well you should know I'm not paying that." A simple statement. One I'm not going to argue. Heroine was pricey enough. "I practically run you guys. Pedaling my pretty ass for you losers…" Dorochet snorts.

"You ain't lying…and speaking of _pedaling_, I hear Sole is still on the Rockbell detail himself." Is having the gift of gab a requirement for bar tending? Because if so, I'd probably be pretty darn good at it…though I can't say I'd care about other's problems much.

"Yea." I make a non committal noise and turn sideways at the bar, trying to locate Ed and Martell…maybe even Sole.

"It'd be great if he found that shit. We'd be making tons of dough then." There's a lame shrug on my part. I'm starting to grow bored, maybe even listless. I gotta get some sort of funk into my system…and quick.

"It's a work in progress. He can't just snap his fingers and command the girl to take him to her father's drug index or something."

"Why the hell not?" Dorochet ask in an obnoxious manner. Why the hell not indeed, I thought. "Isn't that what he's supposed to be working for? So he can have her eating out the palm of his hand?" I ignore Dorochet and we once again lapse into silence. The lazy schmuck finally sighs, looking down the bar before giving me a curious, almost mischievous look. Doro probably did have something. I bet I could've had it done by now. _/I could've _done_ her. / _Despite my confidence in the arts of seduction, I'm glad it wasn't my assignment. I really can't get it up at the thought of screwing Winry. OSSo not appealing.

"There's a guy down there you might wanna tumble with before the night's over." Dorochet says, changing the subject. I pick at my fingernails. Another something that's failed to arouse me…another something that's _'so not appealing'_.

"I doubt it. I think I'm hungry for some females tonight. I-I don't know." I sigh, giving a lame glance in the direction Doro is so intently staring. Sure enough, there's an attractive looking guy at the other end of the bar, obviously drunk off his ass. There's a shock of orange hair partially covering one side of his face. My eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Well shit." I breathe.

"What?" Doro asks. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Nothing. But tell me, why the hell would I want _that_ guy over there?" I nod my head in the direction of Havoc. _Why indeed?_ Drunk guys aren't very attractive. When you're not drunk yourself, they actually look quite retarded. Do I look that retarded when _I'm _buzzed?

"Think about it…the guy you gotta nab is this _cop_ and I know for a fact that the guy over yonder is a _cop_ too. One who works in the same building as our dear Hughes friend? Wink wink? Nudge nudge?" Dorochet is obviously eager for me to sell my ass tonight. I can't say I'm as enthused as he seems to be by the prospect of shameful, monetary inclined abandon.

"That's a good point. But one I can easily ignore. I'm not up to the business tonight." My shoulders sag and I look away, having found Ed and Martell among the throng of people. Ed's definitely not moving much. He looks down right beat. I think I'm beat too.

"Aww c'mon, we got the guy nice and sloshed for ya…we made it _easy_. Just go over there, switch your scrawny ass a bit, talk him up, get him in the back and make a couple of bucks. Get some info out of 'im." I'm inclined to ignore the scrawny bit. That word sucks ass…I hate it. I wouldn't even use it to refer to someone else…wait…forget it. I would. I'm a smart ass-we use everything.

"Guy's probably not even into that shit. And what makes you think he'll say anything the least bit important when he's that wasted?" I mean, c'mon? Inebriation isn't exactly an interrogation friendly state of mind. It's downright counter productive...unless you're trying to make an ass out of yourself. It's pretty damned expedient to that cause.

"Oh so you're doubting your abilities now?" Grinned Dorochet.

"_No_, but I _hate_ fucking drunk guys. They suck ass." Retorted I.

"So? Get the guy sloshed enough and it won't matter whether or not he's fucking a girl, boy, or _zebra_." Argues Dorochet, causing me to take a heavy swig of alcohol. Hmph, he would know. He probably fucks zebras all the time…dogs, cats, and rats too. And that Russell, _pshh_, he'd be better off cramming his cock into a Manhattan garbage disposal. But back to the matter at hand…

"I still hate fucking drunk guys Doro."

"How many times have you fucked around when drunk?"

"That's different. I'm _getting_ fucked. I can _afford_ to pass out. _AND_ I have a strict policy when it comes to drunkenness: If _I'm_ drunk, whoever I _fuck with_ is gonna be drunk. Besides…A guy like that is just gonna go to sleep on me….and then I'll get stuck. And I don't wanna get stuck under a horny, sleeping, drunk cop." I knew I sounded ridiculous. But I didn't care. A scowl came to my face to emphasize my point, but it didn't last long since I was feeling pretty tipsy myself by now. You think I'd be happier. Buzzing joyously like a holiday wino. _/NO siree. /_

"Envy get your ass over there." The tubby one finally snaps, causing me to whine my surrender.

"_Fiiiiinnne._" I relented mainly because I had nothing else to do. It was either screw the hopelessly inebriated cop or suffer under Dorochet's infuriating stabs at conversation. Such an asinine decision to make, really.

"I'mma get my ass to work too." Dorochet swears, as if that'll make my whoring seem all the better. Because surely it'll fell ok to sell my ass if Doro's on duty too! Gumdrops, rainbows, and joy, oh my!

"Better take a shower first." Is all I say.

And with that I'm sliding my way towards Havoc, remembering that he didn't seem too bad a guy when I last saw him. That didn't mean I wanted to fuck him though….

Tonight definitely wasn't my night.

(X)(x)(X)

_Shou Tucker and Laurent Rockbell had been co workers. Both men worked in a well paying doctor's office, fully utilizing the skills and information they'd gleaned from medical school. Still, many things were awry with them, but for very different reasons._

_Laurent lived his existence as the shadow of what had once been a substantial family man. Once divorced, twice brokenhearted, and thrice depressed, Laurent Rockbell threw most of his energies into his work at the clinic. He joked mildly with adults, he smiled for kids, and even got wise cracking for the teens, but it was never enough to hide the obvious void in the man. His two daughters brought him some joy now and then…but they never really made anything feel quite as right as it used to feel. Dr. Laurent Rockbell was in what seemed like a permanent slump. The man wished he could be only half of what he used to be back in med school, back in college._

_Shou was in a similar predicament, though he couldn't very well claim the long list of emotional ailments that Laurent did. He'd also be lying if he said he'd been a 'substantial family man'….he more _pretended_ to be one. Behind the hesitant smile, steady eyes and simple Pierre Cardin frames was a cold man. Shou Tucker had lived life going through the motions of what he _thought _family life was supposed to be. These motions included small family outtings and birthday parties, and anniversary present here and there...The act had fooled his wife for quite a significant period of time-six years actually-before the whole charade collapsed in on itself…leaving one Shou Tucker with a young daughter of about three. One he was sure he had no use for. Anyway, on some nights he could still hear his dear departed (yes, departed) wife's heels clicking impatiently across the concrete of their drive way…the screech of tires as she burned rubber to hell and back…all to get away from him. She'd made sure to hurl all the possible synonyms for 'crazy' at him on her way out. Shou hadn't taken too kindly to that…and for all his brain, to this day, he still couldn't figure out how such a banshee could die so _silently_. It was beyond him. And beyond him it would stay…he still had a performance to give for his young Nina! It should've been easy to put on an act for such a young girl, but Shou was beginning to find that just like his late wife, nothing got past Nina. The knowledge in her eyes was frightening to him…annoying even. Nina had left him a paranoid man. And so sprung the root of the problem. The beginning of Nina's demise so to speak…people got in trouble for knowing too much all the time. Contrary to current belief, small children weren't an exception to the rule._

_So yes, while both men could easily be paralleled to the other, many things were different on the inside. Laurent hot, Shou cold….how could these two men ever get past the simple work place pleasantries? And why would they even want to?_

_That's exactly why it had been somewhat of a shock to Laurent when Shou had invited him to dinner at his home. He'd accepted, eager to meet the young, bright eyed girl Tucker carried around a wallet sized picture of. She had seemed too much like a fusion of his twin daughters, Francesca and Winifred, his Winry and Sheska. It had never occurred to Laurent Rockbell to return the favor…_

_The evening had been pleasant enough. Laurent Rockbell had gotten to spend all of thirty minutes interacting with Nina Tucker before she'd yawned adorably and said she was ready for bed. Tucker had excused himself to tuck the girl in, returning a few moments later to finish chatting quietly with Laurent. They talked about the obvious and inane: the weather, how much they liked work, what college and medical school had been like, student loans, patients they had encountered, etc…it was after about an hour of this that Tucker finally rose and smiled at his new friend._

"_I want to show you something." He'd said in that eerily controlled voice of his. Laurent pushed aside his nerves and nodded his head, following Tucker down the stairs to a most sacred part of his household._

"_A gift from some friends." He had said, smiling the quaint, close mouthed smile of his_

_Somehow Shou had known that Laurent would appreciate such an investment as the one Shou had made in his basement lab. The man had an air of understanding about him. You could just simply glimpse Laurent's cornflower blue eyes and see the man had insight, has vision…just like Tucker. He just had no means of escape._

_It was there, as Laurent stared speechless at the immaculate chrome desk and sterile looking breakers of all shapes and sizes… that their ill fated partnership was formed. Both men had formed a silent pact: their daughters would never be the wiser._

_Laurent had felt more at ease, working with Tucker, then he had in a long time._

_And Tucker…well Tucker knew that all performances, good or bad, had to come to an end._

_Experience had taught him this. He often smiled at the lesson._

(X)(x)(X)

"I'm tired." I groaned, slumping onto a barstool. At this point, I didn't care what she thought of it; I could always correct her later.

"Ed, you made a pretty valiant effort but….you should've told me how rhythmically impaired you are. You _really_ _can't_ dance!" She cackled. I cast Martell all sorts of sour looks, ridiculously thankful that she didn't attend school with me. I might've turned over the idea of homicide, suicide, and some other _'cide'_ that hadn't even yet been discovered if she _had_ indeed been a classmate of mine. I could care less…it's not like I _didn't know_ I couldn't dance.

Martell went on chortling and making smart talk with the rest of the bar patrons, occasionally patting my sore head when bringing up something that sounded along the lines of 'community service'. My head didn't move from her shoulder and eventually it slumped onto the bar. That's it. For the rest of the night, I was officially dead to the world. Praise Jesus. Now all I needed was to go home. Whether my home was heaven, hell, or my actual house would be left up to the fates. There was no more fighting for me tonight.

"Uh oh…" Said Martell, stopping mid sentence in whoever she was conversing with. I lifted my head to see what she was 'uh ohing' about and then I saw it. Not too far from us, a red eyed, unstable looking Sole was pushing through the crowds of people, looking anything but the jubilant rock star he had seemed in the car. Envy wasn't with him…only my imagination could up with answers to that riddle…none of them logical.

"Talk about alcoholic…" Martell muttered under her breath as Sole plopped down right next to us, reeking of some acidic seeming substance.

"Where's your friend?" He asked, giving us a caustic look, like it was our fault he couldn't find Envy. I think I was the only one in this awkward little set up that was a bit unnerved. Everyone else seemed to think Sole's drunken and demonic appearance was fine. Maybe it was. I mean we were in _'Jaded'_ for Christ sakes.

"Not sure." Replied Martell simply. Sole gave a ragged sigh, sniffing the air as if that might tell him something.

"Whoring." He said simply, a bitter smirk coming to his face. Martell shrugged.

"It's probable." Martell returned. Wow, Envy had some real characters as 'friends'.

"And what's with this kid?" Sole asked, jerking his head roughly in my direction. I scowled.

"It's not like you don't know my damned name…" I grumbled. Both of them ignored me.

"He can't dance."

"I figured."

"Ugh…."

(X)(x)(X)

"So what do you plan on getting tonight….and how much would you pay for it?" I had asked, looking down at what seemed to be a clueless Havoc. The hint of forbidden lust in his eyes gave it away…he knew was about to fuck a minor. These guys liked underage boys, naturally.

"Wallet." Havoc had grunted and pointed to the jacket I'd thrown off of him. The jacket had about four 50 dollar bills for me. My fingers rubbed back and forth over crisp, bank paper and I frowned.

"That's it?" It was a purr I often used to conceal ill intentions…If Doro had me come back here for damned near nothing…

Havoc then pulled another two fifties out his shirt pocket and handed it to me, pulling me into his lap. Well, that was a bit better.

"Good boy." I grinned down at him, beginning to remove the necessary clothing. "Now I don't do all that sucky sucky jazz…" Truth. I'd never given a blow job in my life. Didn't want to. "…but I'll definitely get down to the fucky fucky stuff…." I purred, undoing his pants and trying to appear as androgynous as possible at that point. It was a wasted effort: Havoc was thoroughly hammered. Doro was right….he definitely wouldn't give a damn whether he was fucking a girl, boy, _OR_ _zebr_a, hmm….

My hips rode that guy for what felt like _hours_ and it wasn't bad….it's just damned hard to keep some drunk guy up and hard. My whole lower body was sore and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop. Knowing myself, I'd never feel like I really _had_ to stop…and Havoc just kept groaning in an appeasing, drunken manner the whole while so I figured he didn't care if I ever stopped either. Truth be told, I could just bounce up and down in his lap until I was all _'comed-out' _and _dead_…I really _could_. It was like I'd said: I didn't _have_ to stop. But I _should_ stop…and I definitely wanted to. Damned if I wasn't beat. Yea…it was time I hopped off.

After cleaning up a bit and saying good bye to dear Havoc (because he had done me a pretty decent favor back at the station on Thanksgiving) I came out that back room 300 dollars richer than I had entered. All in all it wasn't a bad deal and I had a shiny new badge I could hold for ransom. Since it was pretty much impossible to get any coherent info out the guy tonight, I'd get it another time. He'd eventually have to realize his badge was missing and remember little old me.

Though…I mentally made Havoc a tally. I'd been doing it subconsciously for a while now…counting the people I'd possibly infected. Reviewing these shallow marks was a bit of a dark pass time for me…I tried not to care. Making it a game was my way of doing that and so far it was working. Shit, if I kept getting this good at it and if dumbasses like me continued getting STD's fucked into their systems, then I could try and make a national pass time out of it. A real sport for the kiddies. It'd be a _blast_…we'd have world championships and everything!

It was pretty damned easy to find Martell and Ed. Both sat the bar, Ed looking sour, Martell looking mischievous, striking up all sorts of X-Rated conversation with those around her. No one minded except for Ed of course.

"Ed can't dance." Martell reported curtly the minute I was in front of her. Edo rolled his tired little eyes, like golden marbles, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I figured as much." I said on a sigh, shrugging. Ed scowled.

"Why the hell does everyone say that? Do I really look like I can't dance?" Ed grumped. Sole, Martell, and I exchanged glances. Me being me, I was the first to start laughing.

"Yea, Ed, you do. It's ok. We have much to teach you, my young, blonde grasshopper." Sole snickered and I noticed he must've been drinking heavily. His eyes were kinda red. Sole could be a real miserable drunk…he could be one of those guys who cries and drinks at the same time. Hell, that's exactly what it looked like he'd been doing. My disgust wasn't easy to curb. It pissed me off when Sole got like this.

"Are you done being a pussy yet?" Came my quip, causing Sole to glower at me. He reached to the side and grabbed his drink. He took a swig.

"You done being a whore?" He growled. Martell shook her head and Ed looked…well fairly unimpressed.

"Hey I got a real good question…" Edo piped up. "…is it time to go home yet?" I shrugged.

"Well Sole seems to have missed his nappy time…maybe we should get going before our little baby starts going into cathartic convulsions." I saw Sole coming a mile away. So did Martell…you could see it in the way her body tensed. Sole flew to his feet, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and spinning me around so that my back was suddenly bent very harshly over the bar. My face twisted in a slight grimace. Though the first thing that came to my mind was that alcoholic Sole smelled better than alcoholic Doro…I started laughing.

Ed's eyes were a bit wide, but he looked more calculating than worried. He seemed to be concentrating real hard…so did Marty.

Sole's face, twisted in anger, hovered mere inches above mine. His breath was hot on my face and if I hadn't known him better, I'd swear he was more about to _do_ me rather than try to beat my face backwards.

"What, Sole? _What?_" I spat, taunting him and also trying to leverage myself so that the wooden paneling digging into my back wouldn't hurt so damn much. Didn't I say I hated when Sole got like this? Sole growled, his grip on my shirt not loosening. I gave him a good five fucking seconds before I seriously got pissed and caved his childish little jaw in….

"Why the fuck do you always think you know every goddamn thing?" Sole snarled. My thing wasn't knowing everything…it was not giving a rat's ass about what I didn't know. That simple.

I made a buzzer noise to point out his error, trying to keep my cool and remain smug.

"Nyeh-eh, wrong _Solomon_! It's not about knowing every damn thing Sole! It's about knowing what I'm supposed to know! Why the fuck would you keep something so _gosh darned_ important from me, for any other reason besides the fact you're punk ass is always scared _for me_! I don't need you on my back! When I feel like being scared I'll be fucking scared!" My voice could get _hella_ louder than Sole's; I'd had practice. By now a good number of people had stopped dancing looking at both Sole and I in a daze. Sole noticed and promptly let go of me, a tortured sigh escaping his lips.

"You'd do good to feel a bit of fear now and then…" He muttered, turning away from me like a kicked puppy and holding his head in his hands. Martell put a discrete hand on his shoulder, trying in her own quiet way to comfort him, but he shrugged it off violently. And Ed…well he just stood apart from all of us still looking homesick. Nothing says it's time to get the fuck out of here like a nice emo-alcoholic episode.

I let out a breath, falling back on the bar. My elbows propped me up and I let my head loll back. Doro was standing right there, looking and smelling a bit fresher. Now instead of alcohol and fart he smelled like corn chips and soap.

"Could you bring me the shit I asked for? And a drink too?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair and glancing in Sole's direction. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down. Without thinking, I kissed my teeth.

"Sure." Doro said, a bit too up beat for me.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Sole asked. I snorted.

"I don't know." I replied, purposely being snotty because I felt like it. A look of irritation crossed my 'friends' features before he stretched. This was his slow way of putting his face back together. Sole could be a real schizoid.

Glancing back at Doro, I could see him motion for me to come behind the bar.

"Hold on a sec." I pushed myself up and past Sole, winking at Ed before I hopped over the bar and followed Dorochet into the back room. For me, it was all too easy to catch the feel of Sole's suspicious gaze on my back. All that drama could come later though.

Dorochet had what I asked for. It was all sitting there, waiting, concealed in multiple layers of zip lock bags. The stuff was then even tucked away in a nice doggy bag. A grin came to my face. My fingers itched to touch what was inside.

"You're damned lucky…else you'd be paying an arm and a leg." Dorochet snorted, presenting me with my goodies.

"Don't I know it."

I guessed that Sole must've found it easier to pull himself together in my absence. By the time I'd finished paying Dorochet and had left the bar's back area Sole was stretching languidly. He then looked in my direction, eye's still a bit red, but his expression clearer

"My place?" He grinned tiredly, lopsidedly. I returned the grin despite the pointed looks Sole and Ed were casting at my baggy.

"Sure. What about you, Ed?" At hearing his name the younger blonde started, eyes shifting wearily away from me, "Up for a sleepover?" Ed yawned, arching a fine eyebrow at me.

"Not really. I just wanna go the fuck home." Oooh, some shorty here was real cranky. I actually giggled, moving to Ed's side so that I could drape an arm around him.

"Come on, Ed. It's break. Just call home and tell your parent's your spending the night at a friend's house." I edged, pulling him closer to me. My face easily fell into the same seductive look I'd given him in Encore's bathroom today. Ed caught it…and then caught himself, a scowl coming to his face. He hated when I tried to manipulate him like that.

"Stop that." Shorty snapped, pulling away from me. True to form, I didn't back down.

"Aww c'mon Ed! You're already out for fuck's sakes! I promise we won't molest you or anything." I paused, "Unless of course you _want_ us to…" Ed's face went red and I smiled. Never failed.

To me, having a sleepover with Ed was sounding real good right about now. It'd be kinda interesting to watch the shorty sleep…see how he responds to certain things.

Ed sighed, the gesture making him look ten times sleepier than he had looked previously.

"This place smells like smoke and alcohol…and the smell is in my clothes…" He murmured, wrinkling his nose for emphasis. "I'd rather not bring that home." Ed concluded, giving me a wary look.

"Course not!" Laughing, I cast a look at Sole. "But-" Ed interjected, "-you have to let me wash out my clothes." Another glance at Sole…The emo-hippy just shrugged, walking towards the doors. Naturally, we followed the guy with the keys in this bunch. I didn't realize that Doro hadn't given me my drink until we were outside, though it didn't matter too much.

The predictable fist of cold air hit us as we opened the club doors, stepping outside. If possible, the temperature had probably dropped to Ice Age status-it was freezing. You could tell the snow was coming on.

We all bustled into Sole's car, Martell taking the front seat, Ed and I taking the back seat.

"How far is the place anyway?" Ed asked, his voice groggy with impending slumber. By 'this place' he'd obviously meant Sole's house…he probably just wasn't very comfortable with saying the guy's name.

"About a town or two over from Baisley. Relax." Sole replied easily, his arm draped over the passenger's seat as the other fiddled with the heat.

It really was damned cold…Ed's distance didn't really help. I never was one for those stuffy down jackets… Edward was almost a whole arm and a _leg_ from me; he'd positioned himself as far as possible, on the other side of the car. Not one to let the shorty have his way I draped myself across the seat, my head falling on his lap and my arm tossed haphazardly against his shoulder and the window. My knuckles curled easily against the ice cold glass. Ed tried to mimic ice, but failed; He tensed, staring down at me as if I had ten-fifteen-_twenty_ heads.

"I get sleepy too, shorty." I murmured, pressing myself even further against him. Ed sighed, leaning his head against the window. I pulled his other hand to rest across my chest. His fingers curled away reflexively.

"You gotta learn to be looser Ed…you can't be around me and act like you have a stick up your ass." Was my explanation. My eyes surveyed Ed's face for a reaction, and after a moment he just sighed, trying to ease himself into the feel of my body draped across his lap.

"That's a _bit _better, Eddi-boy." He only smiled slightly at the grin I gave him. Ed hadn't just been making it up; the smell of Jaded had seeped into his clothes. The scent of weed and alcohol was unmistakable.

Without being able to help it, I laughed.

"What?" Ed asked, seeming unsure about whether or not he really wanted to hear the answer.

"We really do still have a _lot_ to teach you." He stared down at me for a moment, before directing his gaze out the car window, nonplussed.

"I _guess_…but it's not like you guys are teaching me anything vital." Ed said offhandedly. It was a clear dismissal of 'our kind'…the dregs, the junkie's and over all _slackers_. I chuckled at that.

"Don't be so _sure,_ Edo. It pays to be _more_ than _book_ smart."

"_Really_? So you're implying that book smarts are _also_ important, right?" Ed snorted, "Funny… since I doubt you've pick up anything even remotely _resembling_ a book since God _knows_ when." Both Sole and I gave a loud tea kettle whistles at the same time. Martell could be heard snickering.

"That was a bit _harsh_, Ed. _Damn_." He shrugged, his hand becoming looser on my chest.

"It's true, right?" He pressed. I arched my back casting him a catty look as I stretched.

"Maybe. I don't need the school roster to tell me I'm smart. Books don't do me any good." Simple enough to understand…and pretty true. Ed didn't look convinced though. There was an urge to wipe that smarty-pants look off his face… My hands played at Ed's shirt, slipping under to feel the uneven, taut plains of a four-maybe six?-pack in the making. Ed jumped at this. "Relax." I reminded him, not relenting in my quest. That was something I found somewhat impressive about Ed: he had a pretty nice body for a kid his age. When I was 15, I couldn't seem to register a thing on my body that even _looked_ like it'd even _tip_ the damn scale. That particular recollection always did piss me off…

"Why do you do that?" Ed finally managed to breathe, confused and cloudy amber eyes peeking down at me.

"Do what?"

"Insist on doing things to make me…uncomfortable?" I smirked.

"I did say you have to loosen up." I murmured, rolling to face Ed's stomach and hefting myself up a bit so I could see what I was doing. My teeth found the boy's collar bone and being this close to him, I could feel his heart jump. An obnoxious snicker jumped up in my throat. So like the _innocent_ little shorty… I know he thought he was anything _but_ innocent by now…it's a shame he couldn't see how wrong he really was.

To me, nipping at someone was like an instinct. With someone's heat so close to you, their skin so available…it was hard not to bite. Though as I said, that was me.

"Envy-" The radio then came on. That was Martell and Sole's way of giving me privacy. Fuck knew how many times the guy had used to radio to block out my activities with certain persons in his back seat. Martell could've ignored me either way. Her mind was that consistent. The girl never really got easily distracted.

"You said you wouldn't molest me." Ed accused weakly, hands coming up to shove me away. I pushed back, more aggressive in my approach with my teeth.

"I said unless you want me to…" I returned back to the grazing of Ed's throat, the tasting of the skin that readily available. His heart was hammering in the thousand miles per hour zone and I continued to take advantage.

"Talk to me…distract yourself."

"T-talk?"

"Yes." I hissed, sitting up even further and sucking at the base of Ed's throat. "Tell me about your brother or something." Yeah, so there was a pretty off chance Ed would actually be able to speak like this, yet alone elaborate on his brother. But it was worth a try. I tell ya, that was my damned mission now: I was going to get Ed to lose a moral or two and loosen up even if it killed Wrath (not me).

"Go on." I growled, lips trailing along the edge of his chin, my hands playing at the waist of his pants suggestively.

"Well-uh…his name-_aah_-is Alphonse…." I found his belly button. Ed nearly guffawed all over the place when I pressed my finger into it. Ed seemed to have a bit of an outie goin on there…

"Go on." Ed went on. Albeit reluctantly.

"He's like a-a year younger than meee-ah-" Ed broke off, arching back slightly as I tweaked a nipple. Oh the joy of humiliating rookie adolescents…

"I didn't say to stop talking…" I sang. "Trust me, Ed, this has a point." A deep breath on shorty's part, a leap of the heart as my teeth make contact with aforementioned nipple… Ed all but _dies_. I do too, though from hilarity rather than embarrassment. I'd hardly ever bothered with those before…but they were nice, tawny and brown.

Ed's bored with his life. It's pretty damned obvious. He even falls asleep talking about his family. Their quaint, contrite, and all that cloyingly simplistic bullshit.

Despite the strong urge to scratch my eyes out, I can't help but think Ed's the second person I've ever held this closely for this long. It's pretty…ok, I guess.

I tried my best to push back all the thoughts about his future.

It was already the same as mine.

_/Just a big black hole with nothing in it but HIV and AIDS. /_

(X)(x)(X)

"Envy." Sole called back, when it was apparent the eldest Elric had indeed exhausted himself-he lay hunched over Envy, snoring.

"Hm?" Envy yawned, his head rolling to the side, eyes drowsy and unfocused. He didn't look pleased that his nap had been interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how attached you get….just don't set him off. Leave that little girl out of it." Envy resisted the urge to cackle...which wasn't hard since he was tired anyway. As if he could ever get attached. As if that little girl could ever be part of this-she was dead for fuck's sakes. If Ed couldn't see

"Tucker would love to see how well he's grown." Was Envy's cryptic reply. The car was silent the rest of the ride. And still Envy's eyes were strangely unfocused as he clutched his brown paper bag to him beneath Ed's slumbering weight.

(X)(x)(X)

Everything was quieter than would be expected of this particular place, considering who lived here and all...

Ed woke up knowing _exactly_ where he was. It was strange, considering the place he woke up was some where he'd never been before. But maybe that was why it was so easy to peg it as Sole's place and skip an over done panic stack of sorts. _/That had been a shitty sleep. /_ This was the second thought that'd come to Ed as he lay there on…on a couch? He sat up, realizing that the comfy surface he was lying on was _indeed_ a _couch_. _/Ah, fancy that. /_Well good, at least he knew Envy and his goons hadn't drugged him silly this time. The glorious end result was that yes, he could still identify a couch when he was sitting on it and that yes, he could think in clear and intelligible sentences and that _double YES_, he could remember where he'd been and what he'd been doing this evening. _/Thank God. / _Ed thought, somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't sure if it was ok to thank the Lord God for protecting you in a bar. It seemed down right contradictory, but…

The only thing really amiss here was that Ed was still in his smelly clothes and that his mouth was a bit dry. Two things that could easily be remedied if he could just navigate his way through the darkened apartment. _Damnit_, they could've at least left him a map to the nearest lamp, right? But no, consideration wasn't one of Envy's strongest suits.

_/"I said unless you want me to…" Envy had purred. I nearly choked as his lips tickled at my throat. /_

Yes, the older boy had talents elsewhere…talents that would drive the eldest Elric half mad if they continued haunting him at such an _inconvenience_.

He grumbled to himself, his mind darting elsewhere as if skimming the pages in a long, over bearing book. Ed realized that Sole and Envy must've just dumped him there and went off to screw each other silly. It was strange, because Ed wasn't sure if he should be thankful he hadn't gotten sucked into that or…jealous, he realized, that he'd been dropped so readily. _/Jealous of what/_ Maybe because those antagonizing lips that had been on him during the car ride were no longer busy with him? Instead busy with Sole? Ed mentally flushed. In then end, he simply cast the thought away, flipping through yet another particularly troubling series of pages as he began trudging dazedly around Sole's apartment. He hoped that his half hearted attempts at navigation would have him stumble upon either Sole's kitchen or bathroom…or at least some place where he could find the fragments of his sanity that had been stolen during tonight's debacle.

And find it (the bathroom, not the sanity fragments or kitchen) he did, he practically ran into it, but stopped himself short when he noticed the door was a jar, leaving a solid triangle of light to stretch across the hallway. Ed sighed, knocking. He wanted a shower of some sort and if Envy or Sole or both were occupying the shower space, they could at least direct him to some other place where one could be found.

There was a pregnant pause that came after Ed's knock, before Envy replied. His voice was only a tiny bit slurred.

"Come in." He said. Ed rolled his eyes, bracing himself and pushing the door open. AT this point, he figured the worst he could stumble upon was Envy naked or some such thing. Like he hadn't seen Envy naked before. _/Well not in a well lit room, actually. /_ Ed's mind supplied absently before he halted in his tracks.

_/Ok, there is, of course, worse that can happen. Stupid me. / _His eyes darted around the room frantically, desperately trying to put the pieces together in some other way that would prove that there was some other explanation for what was in front of him. There, upon the toilet, sat Envy…a cloth wrapped around his forearm and a needle in his veins.

_/…. / _Ed's mind was a blank. No, there wasn't any other explanation…unless Envy was _pretending _to shoot up just scare the shit out of him. Well it was working…suddenly the shower didn't seem that important anymore.

"No way." Ed breathed, instinctively stepping back. Envy didn't stand to stop him. Instead he gazed slyly at Edward, his thumb never sparing a bit of pressure on the plunger of the needle. It conitnued it's descent, making sure it expelled all the clear fluid into the boy's veins. Envy's eyes were already mere pinpoints, waiting to dig into the naïve little Elric.

"Come keep me company, Ed." /_No thank you. /_Ed's mind fled, while his heart remained childish and resolute in it's attraction to Envy's activities. He was…curious…some gross part of him wanted to see this and…he wasn't sure if that was an even better reason to turn tail or to stay. Envy smiled wolfishly. He pulled the needle out and noted with satisfaction that he'd gotten almost every last drop of it's contents into his system.

Meanwhile, Ed stood apart from him, feet practically glued to the floor.

He could never seem to catch a break or have a choice, now could he?

(X)(x)(X)

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know how well this chapter turned out. I tried to squeeze a bit of plot in there and hope that it's not too roundabout. Looking forward to constructive criticism.

**Songs for this Chapter:**

The Groove by Muse

With Teeth by Nine Inch Nails (Havoc X Envy theme)

Post Blue by Placebo (Yet another Envy X Ed theme)


	19. Take My Pulse

**A/N:** Blah.

**Warnings:** All that psycho jazz you've come to expect. Smuttiness for all! (if it can be called that.)

**Pairings:** Envy x Ed.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own FMA. There.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Take My Pulse**

* * *

And so Envy sat, staring at Ed with those unnerving pin-point pupils…like small, volcanic islands trapped amidst a hurricane-ravaged sea…gray, empty…and still somehow, they seemed loaded beyond any words Ed could pull out his mental vocabulary. It was something…almost…subhuman. 

That was exactly what was so debilitating about that stare of Envy's; the fact that he seemed _barely_ human…and was _this_, what all the hype about drugs about?

_What could be so great about seeming so empty…does it feel as empty as it looks…?_ Ed thought to himself, his throat going dry the longer he stood there, in the one-sided staring contest with Envy. One-sided because Ed was pretty sure he was doing more staring than Envy was…I mean, sure, Envy was looking _at_ him…but did he really even _see_ him? See the apprehension in his stance? See the fear in his eyes? See the way tension, desire, and …_curiosity_…churned beneath his skin, tightening his muscles…? But to Ed, there was something even worse, something more terrifying than Envy not seeing any of this…What if the boy could see _all_ of it? See _past_ it even? That was definitely the worse out of the two evils.

Ed wasn't a fool. He knew he was naïve in some aspects, having not been raised in a particularly-troubled home or having encountered any obscene or rattling episodes in his youth. Not until the Nina incident anyway…and that had only been recently. And though observant, he didn't make it his business to look into matters that didn't concern him…

There had been no reason for him to wander outside the circle of friends and values his parents had given him and Al a subtle, and then not-so-subtle, push towards…Even now, he was sure he'd bitten of more than he could chew. He wasn't learning fast enough and, because of that, he was making unnecessary bets and giving way more than he would have, had he learned to get wiser faster; Envy had been taking advantage of him from the very beginning, taking advantage of Ed's hesitant curiosity and ripping all the old beliefs into visible _shreds_.

And now…now the aforementioned boy was opening portals that would be better off closed. The last thing Ed needed was more…things…like _sex_…like _this_…to arouse his interest. But Envy had still gone and done it. And that was why Ed still stood in front of Envy, like a deer caught in headlights, a child transfixed by the open flame of a candle; even minutes after the older boy had spoken.

_/"Come keep me company, Ed."/_

"Edward…" Envy called, that smirk coming into a full and hideous view.

Ed steeled himself, narrowing his eyes in defense. And yet despite this stance, he still wondered what would drive Envy to this kind of release…was it possible that mind-numbing sex wasn't enough? What was so messed up inside him that not even sex was enough to fix it, even if temporarily?

"What good is all this shit; why-" Ed began voicing his thoughts only…Envy made a sound as if sneezing. It was only a moment later that Ed realized that the boy was laughing, doubled over his lap, the chuckles and giggles and whatever shaking his half-naked form. Yes…Envy was half-naked, wasn't he? Those well-toned arms…the same pale skin Ed had come to acquaint with no one else but the dark-haired dreg. All Envy_…_

_And at the same time not him at all, maybe…_

At this angle, Ed couldn't see the dark bruises on Envy's wrists…though he was pretty sure they were there.

Envy stood up, walking slowly towards Ed as if he had all the time in the world. He probably did; Ed certainly wasn't going anywhere, much to the blond's annoyance. Yes, Edward was very displeased with himself. He just kept waltzing right into trap after trap after trap, _goddamnit_…and what was this sympathy? Wasn't he the only victim here?

"Does this scare you?" Envy asked, now coming to stand before Ed, almost a full head above him. _Christ_, Ed had never remembered Envy appearing so damned tall…maybe he should go back to sleep. Maybe he was seeing things in just as blurred a reality as Envy was in his high state. Maybe highs were _contagious_.

Still, despite the anxiety, Ed remained stubborn, staring up defiantly at Envy. Just why should he answer a question like that? "You didn't answer me," said Ed. "Why bother with this shit? And if you're gonna do it, why _here_? Couldn't you-"

"What? Save my _nasty little habits_ for a place where they won't burn your little virgin eyes out?" Envy drawled, taking Ed's wrist and pulling him towards the toilet seat. Ed was almost hurt by the absurdity of the statement…he didn't come off that shallow, did he? But…hadn't that been somewhere along the lines of what he was actually going to say? Alright, maybe – yes…it _had_, he realized blankly.

Envy perched himself on the toilet seat, dragging Ed to straddle his lap. The blond complied, feeling his body switch from tense to completely rag-doll. He really didn't want to resist Envy, didn't want to get him angry when he wasn't sure what to expect – not that he ever was. Envy sighed contentedly as he leaned forward, nuzzling Ed's neck and still holding the boy's wrist.

_His hands are freezing. _

"You know what I want?" sinful, _sinful_ Envy murmured.

"What?" came Ed's hoarse reply, his gaze focused elsewhere, on the place right above Envy's head.

"I want you to suck me off…" he groaned, rocking his hips slightly against Ed's. Ed swallowed. Hard. "Do you think you'd be able to do that?" Envy asked, patronizing Ed as if he were some corner-street, shoe-shine boy.

Ed had not the wits at the moment to respond with the usual indignation – he simply blinked, as if that would make Envy's open request go away. When Ed didn't answer right away, Envy cocked his head to the side, suddenly taking one of those possessive nips at Ed's throat, the ones he was known for using frequently…Ed was now realizing it was the dark-haired boy's way of goading a response out of you.

Ed thought about his dry throat; how stiff and loose and low and high and just how unbalanced he felt overall. He was pretty sure he didn't trust himself not to gag all over the place if he even attempted a blow job…he was that unsettled.

"No," he replied honestly, taking a deep breath as one of Envy's hands moved from his wrist to wander up his thigh, to cup his ass. Honest wasn't exactly a good thing with Envy…the older boy was rarely honest himself, so how could it be? The truth was an ugly thing for both of them…a very ugly thing that both boys usually ignored altogether – unless Envy was trying to rub Ed's face into the dirt.

Ed silently prayed the boy wouldn't try to force him to do anything. His wits weren't about him and violent confrontation with Envy definitely wouldn't remedy that.

_What if I lose the heart to resist him anymore? Damnit, what's wrong with me?_

"Oh well…" Envy sing-sang, as if it were Ed who was missing out. Ed breathed a silent breath of relief. "Then how about…" He shifted Ed's weight further back, using his other hand to take Ed's hand and guide it down the front of his sweat pants.

Ed was getting that creepy, _used_ feeling again, but he did as directed, pumping his hand slowly up and down the length of Envy's shaft. Envy groaned, and well…Ed wasn't really sure of what went on after that. His mind wandered…

_Do I like doing this?_ Ed thought to himself. _No, not really. _

What exactly did one get out of _jerking another off_? Ed supposed there might be a certain power that came with having a person's climax hanging in the balance, their pleasure, pain and every nuance in between literally _being_ _in_ _your hands _(_or hand rather_)…but Ed wasn't getting that out the experience. He never had. _Ever_. If anything, he felt more like a _puppet_, because God forbid he make the decision to actually _deny_ Envy an orgasm…then he'd have a very pissed off and horny dreg to deal with.

That was enough incentive for Ed to pump harder…and pump harder he did. He pumped so hard, he practically lost the feeling of all around him – he officially zoned out. No longer did he feel the rough touches of Envy's rude hands or the kiss of the other boy's breath. All that was lost to Ed.

Then he finally faded back to reality, only to find Envy with his head cocked back, snoring away. He usually found the older male pretty attractive…but he couldn't seem to say the same for the snoring. Not to mention Ed was getting that awkward feeling again…like he couldn't understand what was going on under his own skin…

Then Ed had slunk away, not bothering to wash his hands for fear of waking Envy up. He shut the lights off on his way out and just prayed to high heaven he'd get a decent sleep.

He'd be damned if he had to dream about jerking Envy off tonight. Hell no…and he'd be damned if he gave any more thought to Envy's life outside their twisted little world. It wasn't his business. Ed would just continue manning his post right outside the loop.

(X)(x)(X)

_12:59…at least seven more hours…_

The smell of dust and…expired pine sol (if there were indeed such a thing) reached her nostrils as she opened the door.

Sheska was peeking her head around the door of her father's study, as if some hibernating creature might attack her should she step too far inside. Francesca Rockbell hadn't been in this room for what seemed like _years_, but it'd really only been a few months. One would think that, with her father having been so recently locked away, a deeper sadness would've resonated throughout her being upon laying eyes on the listless-looking room…but it did not. There was only a firm sense of duty as she quietly shut the door behind her and went about skimming the room's surface for anything of interest.

_Grams and Winry would have a fit if they caught me in here…well, maybe not Grams…_

There had been a time where Laurent Rockbell had sat in the very chair, emptily facing Sheska now. He'd spent long nights there, even vacation days, scribbling notes and ideas to himself. He made life about his work at the clinic, but Sheska had suspected there was more than the clinic to blame for their father's recluse…Winry had never wanted to accept this theory though. The blonde had dismissed it as she often did dismiss Sheska's hunches: with a toss of her hair and a roll of her eyes.

Usually, that was enough to unsettle Sheska – she'd discard the theory immediately – but this time was different. This time, she was going to follow through on her instincts regardless of what Winry said…because this time, it was her _blissfully_-ignorant sister who could be in _danger_. As it often went with Winry, Sheska had to follow behind the girl and clean up her mess – hoping to sift clues out of the destruction left in her eccentric wake. Though she was following two trails this time: Winry _and_ Solomon Mc Gohlavin's.

_If that's even the boy's real name._

At this point, Sheska was putting nothing past Solomon, not that she ever really had…only _now_ she was confident enough to let her imagination run free with chimerical ideas of speculation. It was just as likely that he be a deadly assassin sent from some angry pharmaceutical faction, as it was that he were an explosive boy super-spy! The outcomes of having _either_ near her sister were considerably apocalyptic as far as Sheska was concerned…but she'd keep it simple for now. Point blank, right now, Sheska was just willing to bet Sole was _a fake_: a disgusting, lecherous _fake_.

Sheska, however dull she might've been considered looks wise, was _not_ a dull girl intellectually. By no means. She was actually quite _bright_, _beyond_ bright…and she knew a hidden motive when she saw one…or rather when one kept cutting their eyes at its hiding place. There was something in _this_ study, her _father's_ study, that Solomon McGohlavin wanted. She was sure of it! But _what_? _How would he even know it was here_…What would her father be doing associating with someone like Solomon McGohlavin…?

"Dad…" Sheska growled to herself, finding it much more comforting to blame the disjointed pieces of this mystery on her dad's absence rather than her own lapse in logic; it _did_ all fit together, she just had to find the other pieces…this was _not_ a dead end. She was _not_ going _crazy_…she had a perfectly-reasonable explanation for her suspicions toward Sole. _Really._

Her father, though admirable for his work, had _not_ been a _saint_. Sheska was quite sure of this, not allowing the love she had for the man to cloud her judgment. While she didn't believe he'd murdered that girl, she was _positive_ he'd gotten involved in something that would make people want to make it_ look like_ he had…murdered the girl, that is. Call her paranoid, but with the vibes she had been getting from Sole ever since she'd first met him, it would be no surprise to Sheska if the boy knew what exactly that '_something_' her father had gotten involved in _was_. But whatever the case…it just had to something _dastardly_ if it connected to that '_Sole_' boy.

"Alright, Mr. _McGohlavhin_…we have only a few hours until we meet again. I will find out what it is you're hiding," she murmured to herself, as if a character in one of the espionage novels she'd read back when she was going through…well, one of her '_literary phases_', as her grandma had teasingly named them. Other teenagers went through puberty, growth spurts, and all sorts of dramatic life episodes…and Sheska…had her '_literary phases_'…her most current being an obsession with works by Holocaust survivors like Eliezer Whitley…but that was besides the point.

Sheska stood back, taking a good long look at her father's book shelf before allowing her eyes to sweep over his desk. The place was a bit of a mess – Baisley's 'finest' didn't exactly care to give you time to tidy up when they were arresting you. They had arrested him _right here_, _right_ in _his office_. They had not been given permission to ransack the place as they would have liked though – their grandma owned this house. Not Laurent Rockbell, but his mother, _Pinako_ Rockbell. For this, Sheska was thankful; that meant that no one had been able to disturb anything_… _

_Dad hadn't even had enough time to hide anything, if there is, which I know there is, something to be hidden here. _

Sheska was also sure that the arrest had taken her father by surprise – that's how she knew he couldn't have done it. Her father was _not_ a good actor; he would not have been able to make his face…look the way it had when they'd taken him. He hadn't even been able to properly abate Sheska's suspicions concerning his mysterious side activities…She was here _now_, wasn't she?

Tears stung the elder twin's eyes and she fought them valiantly, not wanting to think of that day. It'd been a horrible day, really; she'd lost all her online chess rounds to some mysterious whiz kid and she'd burned Grandma's waffles that morning. Not to mention she'd taken a trip to the book store only to find that they had sold out of the sequel to one of her favorite fantasy novels…it was the only reason she had even attempted such a journey downtown on foot in the _first_ place.

All of that should've been a bad omen in itself, but Sheska just kept waiting for the day to get better…or worse, really. Sheska wasn't too big on optimism. Then, as if the gods couldn't get enough laughter at her expense, police had 'politely' stormed her house, extracting her dad from his prized study with some shiny new bracelets to show for his resistance. Winry had been at some after-school meeting, but…Sheska had been there.

Sheska and granny Pinako.

To be in this room and remember that scene was a chilling combination…but imagine how much more chilling it would be to uncover her father's secrets now that he was _gone_; the more Sheska turned over the idea, the more confident she became in the existence of whatever it was her father hid in this study. More assured in Solomon McGohlavin's guilt.

But also…what made it so easy to string together Nina Tucker and Laurent Rockbell? The father, Shou Tucker, a man who Sheska and Winry had never met, was a co-worker of their father's…Where had _he_ gone though? As the story went (as far as the tabloids were concerned), it was probable that since the murder had displayed signs of '_evil premeditation_', Laurent Rockbell had '_done away_' with Shou Tucker before going to '_finish off_' the daughter.

They had made her father sound like a vengeful ex-wife if anything; using all these 'fancy', and dubiously dangerous-sounding terms one could find in one of her gram's poorly-written mystery books (courtesy of Rite Aid)…_and oh, how Sheska hated their selection_. But she couldn't have hated it more than she hated the press slandering her father's name, all for the cause of another '_case closed_' to put the county's mind at rest…

But what about her mind? What about her, and Winry's, and grams', and their already loony mother's minds? Just how was Sheska supposed to react to this strange, demonic creature stalking about their home under the alias of Winry's boyfriend, 'Sole'?

Sheska could only wish she were a boy…a big hulking brother who could boot a con artist through the door no sooner than the act had entered. The type men like Sole would do well to fear…

"If dad were here, he'd never let that boy in this house," Sheska fretted to herself, as if her father's spirit would rise from within the confines of the office and proceed to harangue her right then and there.

She wrung her hands nervously, before moving to tug at her hair's ends…something damaging to the strands but soothing nonetheless. Truth be told, if Sheska's guess about Sole's intentions was correct (which she believed it was), then Sole probably wouldn't be here if her father hadn't been…_set up so cleverly_. Yes, someone had set her father up…the more she thought about it, the more sure she was of the matter.

Sheska plopped down in her father's study chair, looking down at his desk thoughtfully. It was odd, sitting there…but she could only hope she'd be given the ingenuity needed to put whatever pieces she found together. She wasn't just doing this to prove herself right, to feed her ego:

_I'm doing this for Winry, and for dad. _

_2:05…at least 6 more hours until Solomon McGohlavin arrives._

(X)(x)(X)

My head was killing me. Damn it all. _This_ time, that was the first thought that came to mind when I woke up. Who the hell cared where I was; I'd already covered that late last night. I was on my belly, face buried deep in the couch. One of my hands was cramped, fisted into the couch as if afraid of some dire consequence, like severance, should it let go. My other hand remained free, thrown haphazardly over the arm of the expansive cream-colored couch. I had started to unclench the cramped one and then I remembered what I'd been doing with it…there was no way I'd open it until I got to a sink.

"Damnit…" I mumbled to myself; how could I let myself go to sleep without washing my hands…? _EW_.

I turned my head sideways so I could survey the apartment. The moment I did that, I wasn't as sorry as I thought I'd be. Sole's apartment was poorly lit during the day time, having no windows I could see thus far. Hell if I was going to complain though; I certainly wasn't ready to have some stupid sunlight wake me up.

Sole's apartment was well-furnished though, cream to off-white in color in terms of furniture, and then darker hues and shades of tan in terms of the carpet and other random things. It was impressive – perhaps the work of some serious drug-pedaling? A murder of the original owner?

Lying there, I wondered absently to myself just where the hell had Sole gotten money for a place like this. Excuse me if I was being judgmental, but I didn't see him as the work type. He seemed more like the…laid back, bohemian, come-what-may type. There was just no way he could be an investment banker in disguise or something. And even if _so_, it was common knowledge that the guy hadn't finished high school…what the hell kind of money could he be making _then_?

Envy's eccentric friends always seemed to have time on their hands – which made sense since Envy himself seemed to have nothing but time to kill. He just liked to pretend that mind-fucking people was a busy job. Sole, for all I'd seen of him, seemed like he wanted nothing more in life than to party, get high, and harass high school kids – him and Envy were probably made for each-fucken-other.

"Morning, sunshine." A sure '_speak of the devil_' moment…

Sole sauntered in, clad only in a green pair of silk pajama bottoms. He looked way better than he had last night, his eyes no longer red and the gel obviously having been washed out his hair – it hung flaxen and gold about his head and behind his ears; it was free of spikes and cliffs. If Sole wasn't such a damned nuisance, I'd say he looked quite good bedraggled…

"Where's your buddy?" he then asked, sneering. And then of course, he spoke…and I enforced in my mind the fact that I didn't like, nor trust him very much. Besides, having people snarl at you got kind of ridiculous after the first two or three times…

"Probably passed out in the bathroom," I grumbled, turning my head back into the couch. Shouldn't this Sole character be hung over or something right about now?

"_Well_…" he drawled. "You guys must've had a real blast last night…"

I suddenly turned my head back to him, letting out a huff of frustration. "If you _want_ him, go _get_ him for _Christ_'s sake. Otherwise, can you leave me alone? I'm _tired_," I snapped, instantly curling back into the couch as if its mighty leather upholstery would protect me.

Sole, obviously not a fan of my short temper, suddenly thwacked me in the back of my head with a pillow. I mean, of course I hadn't seen him, but who else would? Envy was stoned to the lowest pits of hell…

"What?!"

"It's time to wake up," Sole stated, looking smug and sounding particularly obnoxious. I don't think he liked me…which was okay, since I couldn't _stand_ his ass.

"Says who? What's your freakin' problem? Aren't you supposed to be piss-drunk stupid right now?"

Sole's face twisted in distaste at my attitude, before he made an 'hmph' sound. "Whatever. I'll just go wake up Envy; _he'll_ know how to deal with you." He chuckled, skipping merrily away in the direction of the bathroom.

I stared after him with what I'm sure were a pair of murderous, sleep-deprived eyes before digging back into the couch. I had to prepare for the coming onslaught. They'd never take me alive…

_Which I'm sure would be no problem with Envy. _

As expected, it took a lot longer than Sole had obviously thought it would to revive Envy. Envy was still pretty much passed out in the bathroom, and from what I could gather (from Sole's random exclamations and the occasional sound of something ringing against the toilet's hollow, porcelain body), Envy had most likely been sleeping on the floor.

Thus I was left to speculate: Envy _probably_…hit his head. Then he _most likely_…proceeded to strangle Sole for waking him. It was _contingent_…that both were locked in a battle to the _death, _Sole _possibly_…having tried to clobber Envy with a dildo in response to the assault. _Chances were high_…that they even had each other in well-to-do chokeholds at this _very _moment…_but what did I care_? I was just happy for the extra hour or so of sleep. It might not have even been an hour; I just know it felt a lot better than the guilty slumber I'd forced myself into last night.

By the time Envy and Sole finally did appear (Envy still looking groggy, mean, and just downright unpleasant; Sole looking less giddy than he had a while ago), I was on my way into the kitchen to wash my hands. They both stared at me, their gazes malevolent, but I figured I'd deal with that in a moment.

"Ed," Envy finally snapped, just as I had turned the faucet off after finishing the cleansing of my hands. He was very big on 'his time'…control freak…I mean, what kind of time could you possibly hope to control if you spent most of it in a drug-induced stupor? Huh?

"Hum?" I looked up, feigning ignorance, and keeping these thoughts to myself.

"Go take a shower," he snapped.

I grinned, though it was strained. That'd feel better than just washing my hands. "Certainly," I replied evenly before marching purposely in the direction of Sole's bathroom. But…something in me hesitated and I took one fleeting glance back at Envy…unable to shake the images of needles out my conscious.

"Are you going e-tarded on me now, Ed?" Envy snapped, impetuous and scowling. He was certainly (maybe even reasonably) cranky…or bipolar.

I continued off into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. Envy had that tone as if he and Sole had something important to discuss and he'd wanted me out the way. Which was fine – why the hell would I care what they were talking about?

_Don't lie to yourself. You're aching to know. _

As the door's lock clicked into place, I felt strangely…_disjointed_.

_Envy…_

Leaving Sole and Envy to plot to themselves didn't sound like a good idea.

(X)(x)(X)

"Eddiiii-baaabe…we wanna talk to you!"

Since when did Envy ever wanna talk? Better yet…since when had Envy gotten sober again?

Ed approached the room, his only cover a towel, and his heart seemed to stutter for what was probably the tenth time within the last _two _days.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Ed rushed out, still holding a towel around his waist (he suddenly felt the need to shrink under it and disappear).

Sole looked back at him, waving happily before assaulting Ed with a dangerously-bright flash. Ed swore that he must've swayed…

"Oh, I'm sorry…you were waiting for me to go 'say cheese', right?" Sole pondered in an innocent manner, holding the camera to him as if it were a treasured pet that Ed had offended.

Ed blinked away the little Technicolor shots in his eyes, backing slowly towards the door and away from the offensive piece of technology. Jut what had he done to deserve this again? Was this punishment for not being able to dance…because if so, he'd _learn_, goddamnit!

"What the hell do you think it's here for?" Envy asked, gesturing to Sole who was waving a camera to emphasize the expected point.

"Oh, can I say it if he doesn't guess it? Can I? Can I, Envy? Please, _pleaaaaaseeee_…?" Sole whined, jumping from foot to foot and squeezing his eyes in a pantomime of toddler-classroom desperation.

Envy rolled his eyes, swinging an arm around Ed's shoulder. The blond's (the sober one's) eye twitched.

"To take pictures!" Envy exclaimed, ignoring a pained howl of disappointment from Sole (_"S'not fairrrrrrrr!"_) He'd really wanted to answer that million-dollar question, poor chap…

"Now smile for the camera, Eddi-babe!" Envy shouted, yanking a dazed Ed to drape over him as they fell to the bed. It was obvious that Envy loved every moment of this.

"Pose!" shouted Sole, who suddenly recovered from his little fit and started clicking away, while Edward still tried to process what was going on. "_YES!_" Sole exclaimed enthusiastically, as if each snap of the camera lens brought him a whole new wave of ecstasy. "The pure uncensored shock is gonna be the cat's _pajamas – yeowrza! –_ in my _pho_to album!" the older blond went on, gassed beyond belief.

Finally, Ed snapped out his stupor, flailing limbs and throwing himself away from Envy and out of the line of sight of Sole's camera. Never mind he was practically naked. Yes, maybe the 'cat's pajamas' expression had done it. He'd only known Sole a short time, but it seemed fitting that only a person like him could use such an outdated adage.

"What the hell are you gonna do with those pictures?!" Ed shouted, glaring at Sole accusingly.

Sole suddenly stopped, as if tazered by something invisible, before replying in a calm, controlled voice, "I don't know…" He frowned in thought. "I've kinda had this idea about making a pin-up calendar for those homo priests and closet educators…so they have something else _good_ to masturbate to besides their little _disciples_ or whatever." Sole maintained a casual tone while Envy rolled around in his boxers, shaking with laughter.

The former then grinned diabolically, his full excitement on display through a magnificent show of teeth. "I'll sell it on the underground and then, when some _sorry_ bastard tries to pawn off my work as his own on eBay and gets carted off to jail for child porn, the price will sky rocket and I'll be _filthy fucking rich_. Take that _Michael_…_R. Kelly_." Sole grinned a dirty, _oh-so-dirty_ and lecherous grin, before snapping another picture at Ed in a teasing manner.

Then the maniacal laughter started…and Ed wondered to himself if Sole were always this erratic in the mornings…hadn't he been quite cranky before? Perhaps the shower was some sort of portal and Ed had fallen out on the other side like in some messed up version of Alice in Wonderland. It could happen.

Ed actually flinched at another 'click' of the camera. It might've been all fun and games to both Envy and Sole…but Ed really couldn't tell the difference between humor and warnings with the manic hippy. He was a riddle, so for all Ed knew, he could've been serious about the whole masturbating priests thing. Maybe he really _was_ in a high-tensioned rivalry with _both_ R. Kelly and Michael Jackson…anything went with these dregs. Ed couldn't bring himself to expect anything else from them.

Envy took advantage of Ed's rigid manner and slipped an arm around the small forward's shoulder. "C'mon, Ed, it's no big deal…just a couple of photos. Wanna look at _these_ with me?" Envy asked in a seemingly-innocent manner, wagging the photo album at Ed like it was a rattle and Ed was the two-year-old that needed calming.

The younger of what was turning out to be the three misfits – one psycho, one eccentric, and the other surly – blinked at Envy for a moment, before covering himself up a bit and scooting over to him. He still looked distrustful of the black-haired boy.

"This might be a bit _X-rated_ for you…but it's nothing you can't handle." Envy snickered before pulling Ed close and opening the book.

With each flip of a page, Ed's face got even redder. The book was a myriad of ages, genders, and characters…all in various positions of suggestion. Some were actually very graphic and just plain bared; _all_…Ed tried his best not to look too obvious in his discomfort. It was strangely enticing.

"See? Now let's make love for the camera." Envy smirked, snapping the book shut before a picture that somehow resembled him. Ed didn't give the resemblance much thought though…he just shivered at the way Envy had said 'for' instead of 'to'.

Each snap of the lens seemed like it was pinching away a piece of Ed's soul…wearing it down. Ed was pretty sure this had more to do with his own dirty deeds than the actual superstition centered about cameras. But right now, it wasn't about validity; it was about making himself feel comfortable…and believing in the superstition was definitely the more comfortable option.

If anything, Ed had been under the impression that the supposed '_art_' was in the insinuation of the pictures. He'd thought they they'd be suggesting things by their poses and only implying things, but it came to a point where it clicked in Ed's mind that that wasn't the case.

_Oh well, the idea had made me feel a tiny bit better while it had lasted. _

Somewhere between recalling the positions of the people in Sole's book and actually having Envy inside him, it clicked:_ those pictures were as real as life. _

Of course, Envy had to push things to the extreme. The only barely-redeeming thing about the incident was that most of the pictures just dealt with Envy and Ed in obvious, yet concealed and provocative situations. It'd been a right he had to fight quite vehemently for. Envy's hand down Ed's boxers but never taking anything out…though the hand cramps were real enough for Ed to know he was actually jerking the boy off. Then there was Ed bouncing in Envy's lap with a cover draped over his ass, thighs, and waist. Back views mostly: steamy pictures that seemed all the more provocative because of the blond hair loose and trailing to Ed's mid back, the sheen of sweat evident in the indent right above his covered bum.

It might've been an hour or two later when Envy sent Ed off to the shower (again) only to join him a few seconds later. Ed, of course, was very…concerned…with the thought of taking a shower with Envy. Quite frankly, it scared the hell out of him.

"Scrub my back, Ed," Envy demanded, pulling up his hair expectantly.

"What am I? Your fuckin' _slave_?" was Ed's snide reply.

Envy tilted his head back slightly, giving Ed a bemused look. "I can beat you like one if you like…since you're being so defiant and all." Envy shrugged.

"If anything, _you_ should scrub _my _damned back," Ed snorted, surprised when Envy actually turned around.

"Fine," he said, pushing Ed up against the bathroom wall and snatching the loofa.

He moved the coarse instrument over Ed's somewhat scarred back, smiling wickedly as he got closer to the boy's waist. Ed shifted uncomfortably: He was wisely suspicious of how easily Envy had complied with what was only supposed to be an empty challenge. His suspicions were confirmed when the first finger entered him. Ed hissed as Envy pushed his full weight against him, roughly shoving another finger inside of him.

"How do you like that?" the older boy purred against Ed's ear, all the while moving the loofa in well-concentrated circles along Ed's back.

Ed didn't respond. Envy, seeing this, took the initiative he was well-known for and pushed his lips further against Ed's ear, finger stretching inside Ed and growing more intrusive by the second.

"Do I scare you, Ed?" he whispered, a reiteration of the question from the previous night.

Envy was indeed cruel…his erection poking at Ed in an obviously-crass manner. Said blond's chest was practically fusing with the wet shower wall and he cried out as Envy spun him around, slamming his right shoulder into the hard tile and hitching up his legs so that they were around the older boy's waist. Both groaned as their erections met and Ed stared down lamely at the dumbbell piercing right beneath the head of Envy's dick.

_Well, fancy that_, he thought absently, grimacing.

"Look at _me_. They'll be plenty of time for _that_ later," Envy hissed, hands still latched tightly beneath Ed's thighs, pulling the boy up further against him so that he ground tightly into him. Ed rocked his hips back, arms coming around Envy's back and clinging to him for dear life as the boy sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"Tell me you're scared," he demanded yet again.

Ed was shuddering now, his hair streaming down his face, in these wet, wheat blond clumps. Envy thrust against him again, causing Ed to grope more desperately at the boy's expansive shoulder blades. He was only slightly surprised to find his fingers getting tangled in Envy's own untamed, inky tresses – Envy didn't notice. There was a small note made not to yank on them no matter what happened. Absolutely not, under _no_ circumstances. He didn't want to know what the consequences would be for such an offense…

"Yes…" Ed finally gasped.

"Yes _what_?" Envy bit out, raising the boy high enough so that he could position himself properly at Ed's entrance.

Ed shuddered harder and then gave a harsh cry as Envy entered him, nearly choking on the mouthful of water he received for his lack of control at the moment. The boy's hands clawed at Ed's wet, slippery thighs, his ass. Edward wasn't so unsatisfied anymore; this was _definitely_ better than last night. Last night had been hell, but this…this felt like it was supposed to.

_Never mind that this wasn't something he was 'supposed' to be doing._

The switches between hot and cold in his persona were obviously a control device for Envy_…_

_Beg prettily enough and he'll make me feel as good as I want. _

Though, like most things with Envy, this law wasn't written in stone; Ed felt that summed things up well-enough for now.

"Yes _what_?" Envy repeated, a thrust reminiscent of crashing into a bed of nails, digging into Ed and causing him to whimper into Envy's collar bone.

_You obviously had to be pretty fucked in the head if you found this sort of abuse normal…_

"I-"

"_WHAT, ED?!_"

"You freak me out sometimes, _alright_?" he hissed. "You fucking _scare_ me. You're crazy and- _ugh_- unpredictable and it just feels so- _ah_- damned _good_ sometime…Why can't you just _fuck_ me and get it over with…?" Ed gave a shallow sob…a sound that came out more like a heavy gasp of pleasure. Did the sex _ever_ stop when it came to them? They'd only finished fucking like a good five minute ago for _Christ's sake_.

"And another thing…" Envy hissed as he bucked into Ed's hips again, now trusting the boy to remain secure around his waist and hooking his hands under Ed's arms. He gave another possessive bite to the boy's shoulder and then another to the collarbone, swearing at how gorgeous the friction between the two of them remained. When Ed started to slide down against the slippery shower wall, Envy's other hand immediately returned to gripping the boy's ass. The pace intensified.

"Say '_what is it, Envy?_'," the dark-haired boy panted against Ed's lips, relishing in the flushing of Ed's face, the dimness in his now-ocher eyes as he grew farther away from lucidity.

"Please…" Ed whimpered, turning his face down and away from Envy, only for the former to gruffly nose his face back into its previous position. The farther Envy's hips burned into his, the less likely it seemed that Ed would be able to retain consciousness. However, the sharp bite to his bottom lip snapped him back into reality, even if it were just for a moment.

"Say it," Envy grounded out, glancing down at their still-thrusting pelvises from time to time.

"_What is it_?" Ed finally moaned, officially submissive. His head was lolling back against the wet tile.

Envy pulled his hips away suddenly, only to slam back into Ed viciously. Ed hissed, his skull making a sharp impact with the aforementioned tile. Tears sprung to his eyes, though they remained hidden by the steady stream of water, and his body jerked at the sudden change in pace.

"_Chrissst!_" he exclaimed, clutching Envy to him tighter.

Envy then began repeating this same action, in quick, painful succession, enunciating his demands with each draw and slam of his hips. "I-" _thrust._ "-want you-" _slap._ "-to pay-" _thrust_. "-very close-" _cry._ "-attention…when I'm fucking you. Are you that _dense_? Have you already _forgotten_?" Envy hissed, nails pinching the skin on Ed's side. It was derogatory…damned right abusive, but Ed didn't care anymore.

_/"You can't continue to do these things to me, Envy. You can't just bend me anyway you want to. That's not how it works," I said determinedly. / _

_Oh yes, he can…that's exactly how it works…maybe that's exactly how I like it…_

"No," Ed gasped.

"Good," Envy grunted. "Now say you're my bitch, Ed. _Nice_…and loud."

Ed let his eyes slip shut for a moment before blinking more water out of them. "But-"

They were now at the point where there was barely an inch of space between the two. Ed's inner thighs _burned_ with the abrasive effort of holding onto Envy…onto the sick pleasure he got from having the boy between his legs, violating him like this. He squeezed them, beckoning the dark-haired boy to go harder, faster; despite the obvious pain he was in…he'd learned long ago how good Envy could make the pain though.

_It was so fucking good._

No excess fat to form a barrier between their hot bodies, and water causing them to remain slick and practically welded together…like two warring pieces of hot irons. Or, more appropriate, like a welding _hammer_ to iron. It was when this protest began, the 'but-', that Envy squeezed himself against Ed in such a way, that the freshman thought he was suffocating.

Envy stuffed his face into the crook of Ed's neck, biting harshly at the skin there and at the same time using the tongue to tease and massage wherever his teeth fell. Those rough hands, those sharp nails dug even deeper into Ed and the boy let out another cry of false release, absently aware of Envy biting down the length of his shoulder and arm. And still he clung harder, that voice in the distance saying all manner of things he didn't understand but somehow knew he had to follow. It would only be later that he'd realize the voice was his.

"Say it," Envy growled, his breath almost coalescing into a complete solid as it touched the side of Ed's face.

_/"I can only let you go but so far."/ _

_Yeah right… At what point can I possibly stop you? I'm not sure if I even _want_ to…_

"I'm…" Ed began, the color in his vision ebbing toward blackness before being sucked completely into one thin, white point. It was such a sudden loss of signal that Ed's body froze, his words sticking in his throat at the pending ruckus that was undoubtedly climax.

As always, things were especially noisy with them. Though Ed only let out the barest whisper of a cry, a hoarse one, as Envy fully dug his nails into the skin of his thighs and side. Envy, who usually recovered faster, chuckled into the crook of Ed's neck, licking his lips at the salt he could taste mingling with the shower water. It was true, Ed had been sobbing his eyes out in relief when they both finally came – this amused Envy.

He let go of Ed, allowing the shorter to slip limply to the shower floor. The abusive dreg then stood back to admire his 'handiwork'.

_/"I was in my right mind when I said I'm yours. It being exclusive to you isn't a problem for me…"/_

_No I wasn't. I was crazy…how can I ever possibly hope to have control when I'm like this? When I want this so badly? _

Ed's body, once rigid with the shock of orgasm, was now listless and shaking. His thighs were now empty and aching…the sudden loss of heat hurt more than it should.

Envy stared down at the boy, a cruel grin on his face and a gleam in the rattling gray eyes. "Don't fuck anyone else. You say you want some sort of exclusivity? Fine," Envy said, smirking.

Ed, who was still somewhat in shock, only widened his eyes in a small fraction of realization. Was this some kind of sick joke?

_Duh, Ed, isn't it always? _Had Envy, the bona-fide lunatic he was, really just brutalized him in a shower…in answer to a comment the boy had given weeks, maybe a whole month ago?

"Thought I forgot about all that, right?" Envy taunted, the smirk now growing into a full-blown leer.

_How condescending…_

Hadn't he said that they were equals now? Ed stared up at the boy, his brows creasing in slight confusion. Though he wasn't confused at all…far from it. If anything, he was still dazed from the plowing he'd received moments earlier.

"Not even that damned _girl_ you have blowing kisses at your heels. I mean, it's not like you'd have _the balls_ to fuck her, but I just want that to be _clear_," Envy went on, still completely nude and picking at his nails as if all were right in the world.

_No…this is not alright… _

Ed felt so compelled to respond and yet…he couldn't find the words, nor force them out. This was obviously his body going into some sort of post-orgasm shock…

"With all the shit I got going on, the last thing I'd need is your girlfriend's little _cooties_," Envy sneered before giving a small snort of laughter; that innocent little sneeze of a laugh, as if Ed and he shared some sort of private joke. _Whatever_ it _was_…Ed didn't get it. He wasn't sure he wanted to get it.

Envy then turned away from Ed, giving one last mocking look over his shoulder as he left the boy to stare after his naked backside. He pulled the door shut behind him with a disdainful 'thump'.

_/"…being exclusive to you isn't a problem for me…"/_

Long after Envy had left him, those fatal words still rang in Ed's ears. The words that had come out his mouth only weeks earlier. He was only just realizing this, but…he'd been telling the _truth_…that was the _sick_ thing about it…and now he wished he hadn't. He wished that he'd been lying the way he had intended to when he said those things…his head was killing him now.

He absently wished the tell-tale soreness in his legs didn't feel so good. And oh yeah…he hadn't pulled on Envy's hair.

_Way to go, me. _

There had been a time when Ed had never thought anyone capable of owning him – he had too much respect for that – but it seemed now, that Envy was well on his way to doing just that.

(X)(x)(X)

It was a time-old guideline in the art of fabrication, that in order to tell the best lies, one must stay as close to the truth as possible – the situation permitting, of course. It was very rarely that one found a zany tale, filled with drunken antics and epic misadventures, as the solution to their questionable equations. If someone asked, 'Where have you been?' and the fact of the matter _was_, that you had been out canoodling with their girlfriend, it went without saying that you didn't want to actually say _that_. Instead, you could reply, 'I was out with a friend'. It also helped to remain as vague as possible in those cases.

If Ed had followed this technique accordingly, chances were that Al wouldn't be sitting in his room, looking more perturbed than a conservationist among a slaughtered rainforest.

The news didn't look so good. Not at all. Al was growing more and more convinced, day by day, that he was indeed losing his brother…but to _what,_ he did not know. Apparently, Jake didn't know either.

Al had called Jake's, hoping to inquire as to where Ed had hidden his stolen socks, only to find that the older boy wasn't there (_That is what he'd told their parents right?_).

Embarrassed, yet still not missing a beat, Al had feigned some sort of amnesiac episode, claiming Ed had mentioned having to go run an errand for their parents. He'd even went as far as to say that the boy was probably calling on the other line right at that moment, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of Jake's telephonic presence. He couldn't sort out his thoughts if he were on the phone, his own tiny white lie subject to possible scrutiny. Though, _granted_, they were talking about _Jake_ here. The boy didn't seem to believe in abject scrutiny.

But really, what was he _supposed_ to _do_? Should he let Ed know that the game was over, that the '_charade was up_' and risk another off-put reaction like the one he had received about the earrings? Or should he trust his brother, the way Ed apparently didn't trust him, and hope that everything would turn out for the best? The facts were all laid out in front of him…and yet the decision was so hard to make.

**_Fact number one:_** Ed was obviously engaging in…in _sex_ with another _boy_; Al had witnessed the act of '_homosexual fornication_' firsthand, so _that_ _was_ _un_deniable. He would have never believed it otherwise.

**_Second_**, Ed also seemed to have picked up the nasty and unfortunately-addictive habit of _lying_. Ed had been a bit of a pathological liar around the age of seven. Al could recall this clearly, having been unnecessarily subject to a number of Ed's underhanded schemes… but he'd stopped altogether once his mom had expressed a justifiable disdain for the habit – in the form of her tears after Ed had made up a particularly-ridiculous story to explain how Al had managed to obtain a replica of Mt. St. Helens on the back of his skull…in addition to all sorts of scrapes and bruises (another one of Ed's bicycle stunts gone wrong).

After that, Ed had dropped the ugly habit altogether, finding his mother's favor a much more satisfying thing that escaping his deserved punishments. Yes, Ed was a momma's boy whether he liked to admit it or not…

Ed's inner child was not the point though.

Al could just feel Ed's steady descent downward. If Ed weren't feeling it, he was definitely feeling it _for_ his older brother. He had the _nasty_ feeling that Ed was tampering with forces better left alone…things their church doctrines warned them against weekly, in fact! What next? Chain-smoking and a motorcycle? Clubbing and frolicking about nude in the public? Along with a whole host of other _presumptuous_ sins? Could he trust his brother to draw the line somewhere?

The youngest Elric brother was fluctuating back and forth between anger at Ed's inability to tell the truth, and worry over what exactly Edward had been up to. Al felt it his duty, as Ed's brother, to shield him against potential, self-created disasters. That would mean that he should confront Ed, and yet…wouldn't it be so much more of a disaster if he approached Ed about…something so…sacred? Regardless of who it was between, whether it be a man and woman or man and man, Al felt that it was a bit taboo to just waltz in upon a pair who was busy 'relating' each other's brains out….even if it had been on _accident_.

Besides…sexuality was a very sensitive subject for people around their age…well, some people. _He doubted_ Ed, who'd been darting about here and there under the cover of lies and darkness, was someone who was comfortable with his sexuality. _No_, Ed wouldn't be too pleased to know Al not only knew, but was reprimanding him for it. _Nope_, it wouldn't go over well at all.

Of course, excluding all creative and unnecessary measures, the only thing left for Al to do was to continue life as if he had not the faintest idea of what Ed was up to. Though, he wouldn't have to act too hard…he really didn't know what Ed was actually up to. For all he knew, the boy could have joined the occult or some random gay pride activist group…both would explain Ed's suspicious absences and behavior as of late. Al didn't care which one it was…he just wanted to _know_. He wanted to know whether or not his brother was _ok_.

_Though it went without saying he preferred the gay pride activist group over the occult…Satanism and homosexuality were obviously two different things…weren't they?_

The _least_ troubling out of the signs of Ed's silent rebellion had been the earrings…they weren't a big deal compared to all the other stuff. Al was looking at the bigger picture.

Perhaps it'd all began with that puzzling Tucker case. Everyone had, of course, been aware that Ed was tutoring a young girl by the name of Nina Tucker in his spare time…however, it was a mystery what had happened to Ed the day she died – well was _murdered_, actually. Ed had never really spoken on it, only commenting that traffic had been 'out of control' that day – he'd supposedly never made it to Nina's home. High school had started almost immediately after and Ed had seemed so determined to start that out on the right foot…they hadn't the heart to press him on the issue. _He'd seemed fine_.

_Mom had only thought it would be best to give him space…she just kept saying to give him space…_

It seemed entirely possible that perhaps they'd trusted Ed too much, had given him too much space…were in denial of what he was capable of…

Edward's plight plagued the boy in his pseudo slumber…he 'woke up' to find himself exhausted, having only risen from bed because it was the routine thing to do. Hours later would find Al still sitting at their family's breakfast nook…stirring about his slowly-deteriorating cheerios lamely. The same redundant questions scrolled back and forth across the front of his brain…their lights growing dimmer the longer they marched: _just_ _how long would Ed play this card…? When was he planning to return home…? Why doesn't he trust me…? Why do mom and dad seem so calm about Ed…? Why has he never told me about Nina Tucker…? Who does he confide in then…?_

It was already a bit late into the day…Al had risen from his bed late and had spent most of his time idling before his cereal, his mind barren and wasted from lack of a good sleep.

"Al?" Al started – which seemed all out inappropriate since he was not the allegedly-guilty party here – as the voice of his brother came to him.

Ed now stood in their kitchen, having obviously come in through the back door with partially-melted snowflakes about his hair and jacket. He definitely wasn't dressed warm enough for the weather. Ed was never one for patience and planning ahead when it came to clothes.

"Ed, you're home so early?" Al asked, looking up from the wasted cereal. He was tired. Thoughts Tired of thinking of Ed and his stupid decisions and life and...oh all of it was just so tiring. Just a big mess waiting to happen. Sleep had not come easy…or good as a matter of fact. Though Al supposed that was good in a way (hah, good)...Better natural and tired than ill-at-ease and suspicious though…it seemed he'd made the unconscious decision to leave Ed be for the time being; he didn't want his older brother to know of the lies he was peering into.

Studying his older brother, he noticed there were no earrings in his ears at the moment. Perhaps he'd taken them out or forgotten them wherever he'd stayed…? The boy also looked more tired than he himself felt…like he'd broken his neck to get back here.

_Perhaps even committed an animal sacrifice here or there…_Al flinched at that own train of thought. He must be very cranky for his thoughts to get that dark. He wasn't normally what one would consider a dark person…

Ed blinked at him curiously. "Al, it's like one or two in the afternoon." The older boy chuckled, pulling out a chair to sit across the table from Al. "Where's mom and dad?" he asked, peering around at the quiet house.

"They went Christmas shopping." Al answered, giving up completely on his cheerios with a sigh and sitting back to give Ed a small smile. Ed was looking from the abandoned cereal to him with a confused expression.

"I over slept," Al returned, answering Ed's unasked question.

Ed nodded and they both sat in silence, as if expecting some barrage of questions from the other any moment. It was the most uncomfortable silence you could ever find between people – the silence born out of having too much to say rather than nothing at all.

Ed's disposition – far away and detached – made Al feel as if they were strangers, rather than brothers. The boy was wearing clothes that were unfamiliar to him – a style he was _so_ sure was _not_ Ed's. Some ridiculously-fitting graphic tee the older boy was trying to conceal underneath a ribbed hood jacket of some sort – again, clothes Al could not recall having seen Ed in before. Come on, he only _lived_ with the boy, of course he would grow accustomed to his brother's wardrobe – especially since Ed wasn't a big shopaholic or anything. They were both boys who were content with whatever clothes they had.

_The boy's clothes…or Ed's new clothes…?_

Also, Ed's hair was bit of a mess; his braid was thrown together in a haphazard manner, one that made Al wonder if the boy had been too lazy to dry and comb it out properly after showering…and just where had Ed showered anyway if he _had?_!

_Was he also showering with that boy…? _Al flushed at the mental picture, making a face as he tried to banish the image. Those were not the types of scenes you wanted in your head while sitting before your brother – not the types of scenes any sane person would want in their head at all.

"Al, are you alright?" Ed finally spoke up slowly, eyeing his brother with that same curious look as if he himself had nothing to hide. The rest of the world was just filled with secrets, but not he, not good noble Edward Elric. That's what that face seemed to convey to Al. What was even more ironic…had it not been that long ago that _Al_ had asked Ed that same question? Back when the boy had first started acting a bit odd?

"You look pretty tired there, Al…you alright?"

It hadn't seemed like too long ago that Al had asked him that same question…when everything had began. Though it was unlikely that Al's fatigue was due to the same reasons Ed had been down back then…even now he was _worse_ than down.

"I'm fine, Ed," responded Al simply, shifting his gaze up to meet Ed…Ed was indeed interesting. How could he ask that question…had he not looked in a mirror this morning? Ed looked downright sick…but Al wouldn't speak on it just yet. If the boy was guilty, he'd lash out if Al pressured him at this moment…Al would wait a day and inquire about it if Ed didn't clear up in the next day or so. He sincerely hoped the boy wasn't coming down with another fever or the flu, or another equally-trying virus…

Finally, Ed spoke, "I'm going to get some sleep," the blond said, yawning and trudging in the direction of the stairs.

Al got up right behind him, seeing no point in playing awake any more. Ed was home…maybe now he could get some sleep and worry about the older boy's whereabouts when he woke up. And hey! He just might come to a logical conclusion or course of action…Al could only hope.

"You didn't sleep?" Al asked on a yawn, giving Ed a look that might have been a pointed one if not for the obvious lack of energy. If anything, it looked just a bit grudging….weary and grudging.

Ed turned to him, seeming surprised that the boy was suddenly so close. He was obviously really out of it if he hadn't already _heard_ Al behind him.

"Let's just say Jake makes mornings a lot longer than need be," he grunted, allowing Al to step ahead of him as they both trudged tiredly up the stairs.

As Al pressed against Ed, bowing his forehead to touch the other's back in his apparent exhaustion, Ed cast a questioning glance over his shoulder. "What's your excuse for being so…"

"I think I'm coming down with something…"

"Oh."

Again, the strange silence. Both fell into bed, thrown haphazardly over one another as they instantly gave in to sleep.

It began to snow outside and neither of the brothers could find it in themselves to dream…they really were just too tired.

(X)(x)(X)

It had seemed that the smartest thing Sheska could do, was start with the simplest thing in her father's room to decipher. That was the drawers…she didn't even want to touch his computer. It appeared that the infernal device was password-protected and right now, Sheska just needed to know what she was looking for…digital detail could come later.

But as Sheska burrowed deeper and deeper into the musty wooden confines, she was finding that she understood none of what she was coming up with…just what was all this damned pediatrician's mumbo-jumbo? This unfamiliar 'doctor's' jargon…? What the hell could be so top secret about sticking a Popsicle stick down some child's throat…and thermometer in their ear…? Diagnosing diaper rash…?

Sheska calmed herself, ignoring the fact that she'd been sitting here for quite a while and that it was now pitch-black night outside. Though 'a while' was sugarcoating her predicament to the max: it was night time. At least that's what the dark study window situated behind her (she sat in her father's chair) was telling her. Sole had to have arrived hours ago. That was ok. He had Winry to distract him – her elder sister could care less about her whereabouts as long as she got to be in the arms of Mr. McGohlavin. She'd probably latched into him like the (again) proverbial leech, obstructing all else in the house from view with just the slightest flash of some cleavage. It seemed Winry had been making quite the habit out of that lately…

Now back to the problem at hand…

_Acetylcholine… Adrenalin…Aktetron…_

…_Ambien…Aminazin…Amobarbital…Amphetamine sulphate…Analasine… _

A heartbeat. A lone, troubled heartbeat.

_Ephedrine…Ephetamine Epinephrine…Ergot…Ergotamine…Ethanol…_ _Ethchlorvynol…Ethyl harmol…Epicane …Escrine… Estazolam…Ethclorvynol …_

It would only become clear to her if Sheska allowed it to be clear. The answer was on the tip of her brain but Sheska didn't want – well, she _did_ want to understand but…it was a frustrating place to be caught in between. Her chest was starting to hurt, in fact from all the internal warring of her…desires? What were they?

Now if Sheska could just get a hold of herself…one heart, two hearts, three hearts, four…she inhaled, exhaled…she could proceed to turn over her knowledge bank. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out what this stuff was. I mean, c'mon, her father was a pediatrician; not a CIA member for Christ's sake. And with all the reading she'd done in her life, she had to have passed a passage or two about…prescription drugs? That's what these things were, right? Sheska had to get a bit detached a scientific for a moment – it would definitely save her some time…and sanity. Baby Einstein steps would be needed here.

_Well, pfftt_, began Techno-Sheska. _These are obviously chemicals or…prescription drugs in their more scientific name sakes_!

_But what would a pediatrician need with stuff like this?! _Sheska squealed mentally, much to the irritation of Techno-Sheska. _You're supposed to find that out. You're supposed to be a sleuth of some sort, aren't you?!_

Sheska made a face – something she often did when distressed. She wasn't even sure what half of this crap was – the only thing she could properly identify was Epinephrine!

_The Epi-pen used to combat anaphylaxis…_She could see what a pediatrician might need with that…but the rest of the Greek scripted among his papers seemed to have an ominous tone to them – if for no other reason than _simply _be_cause_ she didn't understand it. Not even her mental librarian, Techno-Sheska, could place any of it!

_You might want to take a closer look_,Techno-Sheska sniffed at her

Oh yes. As usual, Techno-Sheska seemed to be quite on the mark…there _was_ some strange scribbling listed beside a few drugs here and there. Some of it was easier to translate than the rest.

_Anectine (succinylcholine, musc. Relaxant. FX: -)_

_Amobarbital sodium (hypnotic sedative, FX+/ -)_

_Methylenedioxymethamphetamine (aka XTC, Adam. FX: 7 Hours. +.)_

It was all about heartbeats, wasn't it? Living heartbeats, dead heartbeats, stuttering heartbeats, waning heart beats, eccentric and electrified heartbeats…drugs were either affecting your heart or your nervous system as far as Sheska knew (which she realized, to her dismay, might not be much). Excuse her French but Sheska just wanted to know-

"What the _hell_ is all this shi- _Ow_!" The girl had lifted her little brown head too fast, having a painful meeting with the heavy desk lamp she had hovering patiently above her. A flicker or two was the only sign of its aggravation.

She now whimpered to herself but still tried to remain strong…despite all the '_tut-tut-tutting_' Techno-Sheska was giving her. That's obviously what she got for lowering her self to use such filthy language. Grams Pinako would have clobbered her. Abandoning her throbbing head, she quickly set to work at jotting down some of the shorter chemical names to plug into a search engine on the 'family' computer – the one that wasn't trying to imitate Fort Knox's security. It was apparent that it was useless to sift through any more of this unless she knew what she was looking at – she'd need to do some chemical…perhaps pharmacological research.

So far, being a detective was proving not to be as much fun as Scooby Doo and the Gang made it seem. It was challenging, very stressful – Sheska didn't know why she felt so edgy. As if some disaster might strike at any moment. Perhaps a terrorist attack or gas explosion of some sort – no one was watching her or anything…right?

_You second-guess yourself a lot. _

Yes…she did do that a lot. She'd better stop that, before –Why all the worry? Why must there be some sort of impending doom for every move she made?

_You're obviously afraid of where your search will take you…where it will lead_,Techno-Sheska informed her in a detached manner, probably taking note of all the things she herself wouldn't be able to remember on the spot if she needed to. Having your own psychologically-manifested consultant had its perks.

Just as she'd tucked the last of the papers safely into her dad's desk – pocketing the key to it she'd found hidden in a book shelf slide – a noise disturbed her. She took care to be inconspicuous in her hiding of her own notes…she was somehow very sure of who it was disturbing her – though she hadn't really expected it; if anything it had been a small, vague post-it Techno-Sheska had stuck somewhere in her mind – only to be ignored.

Looking up, Sheska saw who she'd now named as her arch-nemesis, leaning casually against the study door. It was closed, of course…and Sheska could feel her airways striving to mimic the state of that study door. Oh God, she hoped she hadn't made the 'eep' sound she was quite known for making…that'd be horrible. This was…a situation that demanded more strictness of her than any 'eep' sound would express. Although it had been a post-it possibility, Sheska hadn't actually _prepared_ for this (a lone confrontation with 'Sole').

The girl hadn't thought she'd need a flashlight, compass, and machete to navigate a _study_ that was part of _their house _– but it appeared to Sheska that she should perhaps rethink that position next time she set out a 'treasure hunt'. A machete, even blunt objects like the flashlight or compass, would have done her a world of good right about now…

"Where's Winry?" she squeaked. "And grams?"

Sole could barely be seen – the only light in the room being the lamp that illuminated the desk. But she knew that relaxed frame anywhere, the outline of the stylishly-tussled hair…the faintest hint of that smirk. He stretched, the hand behind his back only moving when a particularly-dangerous click sounded – it really should have been dangerous. Considering it was the click of a door lock – something one heard quite often throughout the day if they attended a school as populated (and sexually active) as S.A. But this door click…was the work of Solomon McGohlavin: a very displeased-seeming Solomon Mc Gohlavin.

_Oh no… _

This was definitely bad. No one ever locked a door behind them unless something bad was to follow…unless you were a character in some corny romance movie or raunchy porno – which Sheska was most definitely not. Sole was in no way shape or form the love of her life, and Sheska just didn't think herself cute enough for porn…besides, she found it entirely degrading to the world's female populous…but all that Miss Liberty stuff aside…she was locked in her father's scarcely-visited study with Solomon McGohlavin –who looked nothing short of evil incarnate. He still had yet to answer her question too…

"_Where is_ Winry?" she demanded yet again, her voice in its _rightful octave_ and more urgent this time around. Grams wasn't a worry really. She'd probably gone to bed early and was still a spitfire even in her old age – there would have been the audible commotion of 'Sole', had he somehow managed to 'ruffle her feathers'. But…he was a _demon_. He had demonic powers, did he not? Powers that were capable of rolling a person under and – she was _praying_…she didn't want to be a character in some horrible thriller _either_. This 'Sole' finally stepped further into the room and away from the door, his face becoming more visible now that the light could finally touch it.

"She's napping." He gave her what was meant to be a pleasant smile…but 'napping' had so many negative connotations attached to it…for all Sheska knew, it could be Sole and his lot's twisted euphemism for being _dead_!

Even more so…was the nap Winry was _supposedly_ taking a _natural_ nap, being taken to recover energy lost during the day? Or some plotted, drug-induced nap? Something that was highly likely considering the nice little notes about ecstasy Sheska had uncovered today in her father' s study notes, definitely connected to whatever Sole was snooping about for. Or was this a nap of the more permanent nature…? Maybe it was something even _more_ horrible! Was it…a p- _post-coital nap_? Sheska shuddered at the thought – she would certainly prefer _her _sister _die_ before allowing someone like _Sole_ to…to… Despicable. The very thought of such a thing was despicable. Even someone as often clueless as Winry did not deserve that.

Sheska was pulled out her virtual state of disgust by Sole.

"Oh, don't look at me like that…your sister is _fine_. Take my word for it," he, his eyes momentarily glinting in such a way that lead Sheska to believe he had rolled them.

She mentally scoffed. What a fool she'd be to do that…but right now, she had not much choice. She needed to begin prodding at the mystery that was Solomon McGohlavin…and before he did something devious, mind-bending, possibly coma-inducing to her. Would he whip out some '_Amobarbital sodium'_ and maybe'_hypnotically-sedate_'her…?There were so many questions.

"What are you doing in father's study?" Sheska snapped, her voice a bit high-pitched, though steady all the same.

Sole reverted back to his silent status. Instead his strange, silver eyes gleamed back at her. A lump formed in the girl's throat and she stifled a scream. She really did _want_ to scream, but oh how she _hated scenes_…especially being at the center of them, or the cause of them…being a notorious klutz had that effect: scene-phobia.

Sole made his way slowly towards her, and just as it occurred to Sheska's stunned mind that she better stand, perhaps attempt to move away from him, Sole had lashed out, gripping her wrist painfully as he slammed her into the window. The blinds made their strange pealing sound, before her weight crashing against them brought their noisy quivering to an abrupt halt, as if even _they_ were afraid to speak. There was the dull, hollow-sounding 'thunk' of her back meeting the cold window and now, she knew it was too late to scream.

"Whatever you're trying to do, please don't…" she pleaded, retreating in on herself the closer Sole's face came to hers. Sheska would have accused him of drinking…but she smelled not the faintest trace of alcohol (Yes, Sheska knew what alcohol smelled like, for Christ's sake).

_Great; of all the boyfriends Winry could have, she brings home a boy who's _naturally_ unhinged. _

Sheska wondered what she could've possibly done to _anybody_ to get herself in a mess like this. She got good grades in school, she treated all people she met with respect and kindness. She kept a firm belief in the practice of abstinence…though whether or not that was entirely by her will alone was up for debate. But yes, despite these good virtues, she found herself in this predicament: trapped in a _dark_ study with a particularly _dark_ boy.

She was pretty sure said boy was _dangerou_s and now, with her in the dark, in the cold of the night, Sheska was finding it much harder than she had in days past to summon forth some courage. It had all left her the minute she'd looked up to see Solomon leaning against the traitorous door. And then it had seemed to completely slip out of her reach when- when this _Sole_ had just come at her like that! Like some willful night banshee from a deranged fantasy series she'd read once upon a time…perhaps like the mythical Beast of Gevaudan!

_Sheska, this is no time to be recalling fanciful 18th century tales…you have a crisis on hand, girl! _snapped the much cooler Techno-Sheska. Well, of course, she could talk! She was safe within Sheska's mind. She wasn't even real as a matter of fact! Sheska did have to admit that, as usual, Techno-Sheska had a point.

Oh _yes_…there _were_ those fingers digging into her arms without regard, weren't they? Those eyes staring down at her…and the tongue moving along that reasonably-thin bottom lip.

_Yes, this would be a crisis, wouldn't it, Sheska? Do you want to perhaps do something about it? _

Looking at woman on TV in these sorts of positions, they really made it seem easy enough to just jam their knee up into their offender's more private regions…but this skill didn't some so easily to Sheska. Just as it occurred to the young brunette to do so, it seemed Sole anticipated the belated move and blocked her knee with his own, before jerking roughly at her arm. She staggered forward, her wits scrambled and she just barely registered rough fingers twisting about her already short hair, jerking her back against what seemed to be a diamond-hard body. A _man's_ body. _Solomon McGohlavin's body._

Her breath hitched and she wished that her super-ridiculous klutz powers would intervene – just _where_, in _god's name_, was a flight of stairs (to trip down) when you needed it? Then, without any warning, Sole began to shake her. The dim light reflected off his eyes and made them a more devastating imprint for the memory. She'd forever remember this moment.

"You're a meddling, ugly little girl, aren't you, Francesca? _Aren't_ you?" he hissed in her ear, causing Sheska to spaz out of control – a new and dreadful sensation gripping her: this was not courage, this was all-out _fear_. Just what was he going to do to her? She thought that he might only do a few things here and there to scare her, perhaps verbally threaten her into silence, but he was getting _considerably_ more violent that she'd have ever imagined.

"And you're more horrible than I thought!" she choked, trying to kick and scratch at him, but to no avail. "You're wicked and I know you're up to something in here, Solomon!" Her voice was trembling and she was half-expecting the boy to smack her. Instead, his ill-mannered temperament seemed to be exacerbated by her inadequate resistance.

"What the fuck did you find in here, Sheska? Cut all brainy, victim bullshit," he demanded.

"Nothing!" she yelped as his grip on her arms tightened.

He pulled her forward, only to slam her against the window again, knocking nearly all the breath out of her and casting her already scattered wits about the floor like a confused sack of marbles.

"Nothing at all!" she reiterated as he tossed her against the desk. She cried out as her hip met with the surface's hard edge and her shaking hands knocked over the desk lamp, casting Sole into darkness once more as he approached her.

_And yet again those heartbeats came back to her…slow…steady…and gripping…_

Instead of the full-fledged throttling she was expecting, Sole pressed her against the desk, his body settling against hers in a seductive manner. She could not see him, but that didn't seem to matter. There was a touch upon her chin – warm fingers guiding her face up in the direction of where his most likely was.

"I suppose I can't blame you…if I were you, my young Francesca…" His tone was delighted. "…I, too, would keep my pie-hole shut."

She felt those fingers pull her in a direction she most likely didn't want to go…those fears were only confirmed when she felt the slightest touch of lips against her own. She recoiled, whimpering as Sole imposed more of his weight against her and as the grip on her chin grew sharper – as he'd suddenly grown talons. It was like being cornered by a monster; how could something like Sole smile so sweetly for everyone else and turn out to be such a complete hellion once the lights were out? How was it possible that he could make such a drastic change? Just who was he?!

"_Stop it!_" She shoved him, not liking the way he moved his body against hers, or how close his breath was to her face. If this was what being with a boy meant, well, then Sheska couldn't for the life of her understand what she could have _possibly_ been missing.

Was it considered _good_ to have one's _heart lodged_ in _their throat_? Did it feel _right_ to have a boy's hands on you like this – when it was so clear you didn't want _any of him anywhere near you_? And was it natural to scare the living daylights out your partner beforehand?

_I_ don't _think so. _

The Sole boy's hands came up beneath her shirt rudely, eliciting yet another shriek from her. A hand came up over her mouth to silence her and she realized, a bit too late, how close her back was coming to the desk surface.

"You're not quite as flat-chested as I thought you'd be," Sole remarked, sounding bland.

It was when he gave a particularly-rude pinch to her breast that Sheska thought this had all gone _far enough_. Her hand groped at the desk beneath her, and she was relieved when her efforts rewarded her with the distinct shape and hard-plastic feel of the study phone's hand held receiver in her palm. It was like a blessing – and Sheska took full advantage of it the way God would obviously like her to. Common sense said to ram it up the side of the boy's head as hard as possible. It would definitely take more guts than Sheska thought herself capable of possessing, but she managed. She did it.

"Fuck!" Sole hissed. There were other profanities beside that, but Sheska had not the chance to listen as she dropped to the floor, crawling beneath the desk and to the other side of the room. She knew it! He couldn't be trusted! McGohlavin had obviously been trying to rape her!

"Hmph. I thought nerds were supposed to be smart enough to take whatever's thrown their way…it's not like you have many options, Sheska." His voice was pretty chilling now that she _knew_ for a _fact_ what type of person he was. Especially when his face was like that…and the way he'd said her name; the nickname everyone used…he made it sound horribly vile. It was better when he used that already awful Francesca name…it's not like she liked it much anyway.

Sheska began shaking, her hand clasped over the phone (she'd dragged it with her beneath the desk and across the room), which, thankfully, was still very much in service despite her father's extended absence.

"You think you can just treat people anyway you want because you look like you do," Sheska accused, her voice trembling.

Sole raised an eyebrow, then brought his hands up in a peace gesture. "It's that obvious?" he sputtered in mock disbelief, clearly making fun of her. "So I guess you're perfectly aware of what _you_ look like, hum? Well, fancy that." He sniffed.

Well, ouch. If Sheska hadn't been battering her own ego all her life, that just might have hurt a bit more. Thank heavens for self-destruction.

Sheska wanted to close her eyes, take a breather. But she was afraid. Even though he was on the other side of the desk, she was afraid at what blinking could cost her. And so she kneeled there on the floor, clutching the phone to her like a lifeline and staring at the ominous figure slouched over her father's desk. The light of the abused lamp only touched both of their feet, connecting them the way a well-placed kick might if Sheska could have gotten that far in the confidence department. She flinched away from the light.

"Well, I don't care. I'll never let you into this study. You just see," Sheska said with more conviction than she actually felt. "Now get _out_ before I call the police. Kiss Winry goodbye and just…just _go_!"

There was no clichéd stand-off or stare-down. To her surprise, Sole moved to leave…but not before having the last word. As he began to brush past her, Sheska, who was already tensed, nearly jumped out her skin as he crouched down to whisper in her ear.

"Your father…intended that formula for me…for _us_. We will have it, Sheska…and it'd be quite an unfortunate scenario if you were to get in our way," and with that, Sole was gone. She hadn't even heard him shut the door behind her…but it was suddenly imperative that she exit the study, post haste.

She patted herself to make sure the paper she'd scribbled on was still on her person – tucked securely in her overalls pocket – before dashing out the eerie room. She would never be able to look at the place as her 'father's' study any more…a place she'd grown up monitoring. From now on, it was a dreaded room – a place where her worst fears could manifest themselves: Solomon McGohlavin's room.

_For the time being. _

But she had no choice but to return there – and _soon_. She didn't know how long she had until the 'us' and 'our' and 'we' Solomon had mentioned would descend upon her household…whoever they were, she was sure she wouldn't want to meet them. And the sooner she found this supposed formula, the sooner she could call the police and avoid that unmitigated disaster. At least that 'Sole' demon had let her know she was on the right track.

_The supposed prescription drugs mean something. _

Sheska was out of breath by the time she'd reached the bottom of the stairs. She was pleased to hear the familiar, smooth sound of Sole's car leaving their driveway and flew over to where Winry lay on the couch – illuminated by the glow of the TV. Her and 'Sole' had been watching a movie – a movie that was still playing. _Whatever piece of modern-day garbage it was_…Sheska was relieved to see that her younger sister was breathing…_and clothed_.

The elder twin sagged against the slumbering blonde girl, causing her to stir slightly and nudge at her. Sheska ignored it…she felt as if she'd been fighting a long, tiresome battle against some invisible foe. Solomon _might as well_ be _invisible _– she didn't know what he was up to and couldn't anticipate his next move. It was indeed like fighting a transparent enemy. And a tricky one at that…could she do it?

"Sheska…_whaaaat_'re you _doing_?" her sister mumbled on a yawn. "I thought you went to sleep…haven't seen you all day…" Winry murmured, her eyelids opening slightly, only to drift closed again.

"Only saving the world…" Sheska mumbled in a deceivingly-nerdy manner – the one expected of her – and leaning her head back against the arm of the couch. "…only saving the world…"

Winry snuggled against Sheska. "Oh _Shesh_, you read too much…"

Sheska gave a rueful smile. Maybe she did…if she hadn't read so well into Solomon McGohlavin's façade, then perhaps her arms wouldn't be smarting and he would just come and take whatever 'formula' he was talking about in peace. She wouldn't feel so degraded from having his hands up her shirt and…they would have never known the difference – it's not like they had need for anything his kind could possibly be so eager to get their hands on. They would never know this 'formula' was missing.

But she _was_ a reader. And that was all there was to it.

**(X)(x)(X)**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Not sure about the quality of this chapter but that's why I have you guys to tell me! looks hopeful 

**_Songs for this chappy_**:

**The Grand Apartment by Louis XIV**

**How We Operate by Gomez**

**When I Grow Up by Garbage**

**By Myself by Linkin Park**

**Liar (It Takes one to Know One) by Taking Back Sunday**

**Danger Zone by Gwen Stefani**


End file.
